


Not Intended

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drama, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 134,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: В попытке уладить семейную вражду, продолжающуюся уже три поколения, Бекхен должен жениться на ком-то из этой семьи. Будучи тихим, но непослушным сыном, он решает сбежать из дома за два дня до встречи со своей невестой. Убегая, он прихватывает с собой лишь бумажник, наличные и удостоверение личности. Зная, что жить на улице не выход, Бекхен с помощью друга становится горничной в большой вилле на побережье, принадлежащей единственному сыну скверного семейства Пак: Пак Чанелю.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Intended](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369525) by EXObubz. 



_Глава 1. Неподготовленный._

То, что Бен Бекхен должен жениться на ребенке из другой семьи, чтобы установить мир между семьями и закончить вражду, которая продолжалась уже три поколения, было широко известно всем во всей большой семье Бекхёна, включая его самого. Долгие годы он знал о своей участи и в начале даже был готов пожертвовать собой ради прекращения этой раздражающей вражды. Однако в последнюю минуту — за два дня до первой встречи двух семей и своей будущей пары — он пробормотал тихое _«К черту все»_ , бросил дом и оставил свою богатую жизнь.

Осознав, что прогибаться под глупые и совершенно смешные средневековые традиции он не собирается, Бекхён решил идти только вперед. Он понял, что единственный способ, который сможет заставить его вернуться домой, заключался в том, что его семья просто всё уладит и всё же поступит дипломатично, а не пожертвует сыном и его жизнью.

В тот момент, когда он вышел из своего уже бывшего дома, Бекхён оказался на перепутье. Он совершенно не знал, поэтому просто начал блуждать по ночному Сеулу и в конце концов осел в отеле привычного ему высшего класса. Только на утро он понял, что если он не хочет, чтобы его вернули обратно домой и силой женили на незнакомом человеке, то он вообще не должен пользоваться своими кредитными картами.

Он сел на поезд, используя лишь наличные деньги, поехал к своему другу Каю, который жил на другом конце Сеула. Бекхён постучал в дверь, стоя с пустыми руками и в той же одежде, в которой ушел из дома. Кай не был из того же социального круга, что и Бекхен, раньше Кай был обслуживающим персоналом в компании родителей Бекхена, тогда Бен Бекхен и познакомился с этим ребенком.

В начале Кай принимал тот факт, что Бекхену нужно пристанище, но по истечению полторы недели Кай устал от вечно бездельничающего Бекхена, который не делал ровным счетом ничего, разве что дышал. Со своей непостоянной зарплатой Кай не знал, сможет ли он содержать еще одного человека под своей крышей. И поэтому с тяжелым сердцем Кай был вынужден сообщить другу свое новое решение относительно всей этой ситуации.

— Доброе утро, Бек, — поприветствовал Кай Бекхена, как только тот вышел из спальни, спальни Кая, которую тому неохотно пришлось уступить. — Как спалось?

В ответ Бекхен что-то пробормотал, просовывая руку под футболку, чтобы почесать свою озябшую грудную клетку. Его заспанные глаза были направлены к кухонному столу.

— Рамен? — тихонько спросил он.

Кай кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Весь день, каждый день.

— Каждый день одно и то же, — пробубнил Бекхен. Он зевнул, передергивая плечами от озноба. — Почему бы не приготовить что-нибудь другое?

— У меня ограниченный бюджет, Бек. Ты это знаешь, — вздохнул Кай, теребя в руке кружку с кофе. Парень облокотился на кухонный стол. — Послушай. Мы должны поговорить.

Бекхен небрежно кивнул, все еще находясь в полусонном состоянии. Он выдвинул один из стульев за столом, вызывая противный скрип ножек о пол.

— Выкладывай.

— Ты должен найти работу, — проговорил Кай. — Или по крайней мере ты должен стать более независимым. Возможно, даже вернуться домой…

Глаза Бекхена тут же распахнулись.

— Я не пойду домой.

Кай выгнул бровь и вытянул вперед руку.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Забудь, что я это сказал. Я не подумал. Но я не могу содержать нас обоих.

Бекхен прекратил ковырять палочками рамен и повисла напряженная тишина.

— Прости, — Бекхен посмотрел на Кая. — Я не знал, куда еще можно пойти. Любое место, что всплывало в тот момент у меня в голове, знали мои родители. Ты был единственным, о ком они точно не подумают.

Кай пожал плечами.

— Это прекрасно. Но, эй, послушай. Просто я говорю, что тебе нужно найти работу…

— …Ты имеешь в виду 'съехать', — дерзко исправил Бекхен, на что Кай пожал плечами, усмехаясь.

— Более или менее подходящий термин, — прокомментировал Кай. — В любом случае, просто потому, что я тебе это говорю, не подразумевает, что я полностью оставлю тебя на растерзание жестокому миру безработицы.

— Молись, если собираешься вытащить меня из ямы дерьма, которую ты сам вырыл для меня, — сказал Бекхен, закатывая глаза и начиная есть.

— Несколько ночей назад я обслуживал одну вечеринку, заодно и думал о нашей ситуации, — начал Кай. Бекхен внимательно его слушал, хотя и симулировал скуку и незаинтересованность. — Я подслушал каких-то официанток, сплетничающих за углом, и знаешь что? Они говорили о наборе горничных в дом этой семьи. Судя по тому, как они говорили, эта семья отчасти очень важна…

— … А вдруг они говорили о моей семье? — прервал его Бекхен. — Ты пытаешься отослать меня обратно домой, ты, расчетливая задница?

— Нет! — засмеялся Кай. — Клянусь, и не думал! Позволь мне закончить, хорошо? — когда Бекхен нерешительно кивнул, Кай снова заговорил. — Итак, со своим серебряным подносом, полным первоклассных вкусностей для богатых и придирчивых сук, я подобрался поближе к ним. Они любезно поделились информацией, и я, конечно же… — Кай потянулся к заднему карману своих джинсов и вытащил рваный, помятый листок бумаги, показывая тот Бекхену. –…получил адрес.

— Ты просто подошел к ним и попросил информацию о наборе горничных? — пронзительно спросил Бекхен.

— Нет, — простонал Кай. — Я просто подслушал и все запомнил.

— Ты меня сейчас разыгрываешь?

— Во-первых: не заинтересован, во-вторых: нет, — ухмыльнулся Кай. — У меня просто хорошая память. Это полезно, когда люди говорят тебе миллион коктейлей, что, черт возьми, они хотят на их гребаной вечеринке.

Бекхен поджал губы, немного сомневаясь в этой идее.

— Дай посмотреть.

Кай послушался и свернул бумажку, чтобы та благополучно долетела до второго парня.

Бекхен развернул бумагу. Когда он увидел адрес, он шокировано уставился на Кая.

— Он же находится на гребаном побережье.

— Я забыл об этом упомянуть? — игриво спросил Кай.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушел, это ужасно, — бормотал Бекхен безо всякой обиды. Но потом он задумался об этом. Если он должен уйти и работать в течение некоторого времени в таком месте, то вероятность, что его семья найдет его, близка к нулю. — Кай, — воскликнул он. — Со всей своей серьезностью, с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, как думаешь, технически, у меня есть навыки горничной?

— Например?

— Готовка.

Кай поднял голову и оглядел друга.

— Ну, а ты умеешь готовить?

— Средне. Достаточно, чтобы не умереть от голода, — кивнул Бекхен, хотя его взгляд все еще был на бумажке.

— Мм, что насчет уборки? — спросил Кай.

Бекхен оторвался от бумаги и посмотрел на него.

— Что, сейчас твоя квартира похожа на чертов свинарник?

Кай щелкнул языком и указал пальцем на Бекхена.

— Тогда это доказывает, что ты можешь убирать! — засмеялся он.

Бекхен стукнул локтем о стол и положил подбородок на свою руку.

— Что еще делают горничные? — пробормотал он.

— Они говорят ‘да, хозяин’ и ‘нет, хозяин’, — подсказал Кай.

— Не мой стиль, — отозвался Бекхен и сложил бумажку с адресом. — В любом случае, сойдет. Я проверю эту вакансию даже при том, что весь мир, исключая тебя, считает горничными женщин, а не… — Бекхен жестом указал на свой пах, — …мужчин.

— Работа, работа, Бек, — цокнул Кай, снова взяв свой кофе и отодвинув стул, чтобы присоединиться к Бекхену за столом. — Можешь и ему найти применение.

Бекхен усмехнулся, играя с едой палочками, и затем сказал:

 — Несомненно, если они не возражают иметь горничную с членом.

 _Да ебать мой мозг_ , думал Бекхен, когда его взгляд упал на одиннадцать женщин, пришедших по адресу, что Кай ему дал. Когда он как бы случайно направился к концу, как он предположил, очереди, Бекхен набросил на голову капюшон и подтянул свои штаны… будто обтягивающие джинсы позволят ему стать выше.

Когда он добрался до конца, несколько женщин — некоторые из которых были совсем девчонками — повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Бекхен улыбнулся и махнул им рукой, будто у него была разумная причина, чтобы стоять там, кроме как устроиться на ту же работу, что и они. Он быстро осмотрел, во что они были одеты: каблуки, юбки, облегающие топы и тому подобное. Затем Бекхен посмотрел на то, что было на нем: вещи Кая, которые были совершенно-не-в-его-вкусе. Единственная собственная вещь, из всей одежды на нем, были его джинсы. Взглянув на него, никто и предположить не сможет о состоянии его семьи.

Очередь, в которой стоял Бекхен, довольно быстро становилась все меньше и меньше. Женщины входили и проводили в доме приблизительно пять-десять минут. Большинство из них выходило расстроенными и недовольными. Это заставляло остальную часть очереди волноваться. Очевидно, Бекхен приехал очень поздно, поэтому он был последним, кто замыкал линию пришедших.

Когда он вошел в дом, первое, что он заметил, был вид на песчаный пляж и океан. _Боже… Почему у моей семьи нет такого,_  — хмурился Бекхен, пока его вели к комнате. Когда он вошел в помещение, то прекрасное чувство, что он получил от вида океана, рассеялось, поскольку перед ним была женщина, которая, как он подумал, была больше похожа на грозного экзаменатора.

— Садитесь, — сказала женщина, глядя поверх своих очков. На секунду от такой неприветливости Бекхен замер, но быстро пришел в себя, собирая силы, чтобы улыбнуться этой сучке и присесть перед ней на единственный стул в комнате. Женщина протянула руку, и Бекхен странно уставился на нее, не понимая, что она хочет. Он предположил, что она хотела пожать его руку, но когда он потянулся, чтобы скрепить рукопожатие, женщина одернула ладонь.

— Не Ваша рука! Ваше резюме!

— Резюме?

Женщина скептически посмотрела на него и затем сняла свои очки.

— Вы хотите сказать, что у Вас нет резюме с предыдущими местами работы и записями наряду с именами и телефонными номерами для рекомендаций на эту работу? — спросила она, скорее утверждая.

Бекхен вообще не был напуган. Он привык к таким людям, но он бы соврал, если бы не признал, что ненавидит таких людей, как она. Слишком много о себе думают.

— Мм, нет.

Женщина вновь посмотрела на него.

— Вы знаете, что это за работа, или просто случайно наткнулись? Мы не спортзал, если судить по тому, во что Вы одеты. Мы семья, ищущая горничную, а не тренера по фитнесу.

Я похож на фитнес… Что?

— Я здесь ищу работу так называемой 'горничной', — сказал Бекхен, поднимая руку. — Я пришел в нужное место, если только мой друг не ошибся, в чем я сомневаюсь. У меня нет резюме, это да, но я действительно знаю вещь, даже две, которые делает горничная.

— Уверена, что именно такой зрелый молодой человек, как Вы, все знает, — усмехнулась женщина. — У Вас есть какие-нибудь навыки? Что-то не похоже.

— Ай, — пискнул Бекхен из-за убивающего взгляда. Его отношение к этому собеседованию окончательно упало. Но он же пробовал? — На самом деле, я могу готовить и убирать.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Теперь была очередь Бекхена усмехнуться.

— Что еще делают горничные? Я здоров. Я дышу. Я жив. Я даже могу быть хорошим собеседником, если старуха захочет, чтобы кто-то посмотрел с ней ежедневные утренние шоу, пока она доедает свою овсянку.

Лицо женщины было безучастным и не удивленным.

— Я вижу… — она махнула пальцем в воздухе. — Вы очень саркастичны. Вас даже не заботит, что я Ваш потенциальный работодатель.

— Заботит, — исправил Бекхен. — Я просто прямолинейный.

— Я уже поняла это, — женщина вздохнула и стянула свои очки. — Ну, это все.

Бекхен усмехнулся и кивнул, вставая со стула.

— Это было быстро. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся, — сказал он, склонив голову, и затем разворачиваясь к двери.

Непосредственно перед тем, как он коснулся дверной ручки, он снова услышал женский голос позади себя.

— Вы бы лучше не заикались об этом. Я надеюсь увидеть здесь Вашу наглую физиономию этим вечером со всеми Вашими пожитками. Все слуги живут в доме. Вы будете работать, но носить униформу для Вас не обязательно, Ваш случай немного вне практики.

Бекхен развернулся.

— Леди, Вы просто взяли и наняли меня после такого оскорбительного и глупого собеседования?

Женщина пожала плечами.

— Вы мужчина…

–… Да, мужчина, — Бекхен махнул рукой ниже пояса.

— Поэтому Вы не можете забеременеть, — добавила женщина.

— Нет.

— И вероятность, что Вы влюбитесь в сына Пака меньше, чем у тех женщин, что были перед Вами.

Бекхен ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, спасибо. Я попытаюсь не влюбиться в этого мальчика, — сказал он, симулируя небольшой поклон. — Я вернусь, леди. Конечно, ведь у меня с собой ничего не будет. Сейчас я отчасти бездомный.

Челюсть женщины немного отвисла.

— Бездомный?

— Да. У меня нет одежды и всего прочего.

Женщина простонала и помассировала висок.

— Прекрасно. Прекрасно. Возвращайтесь, как только закончите все свои дела. Затем один из слуг отвезет вас купить новую одежду, подходящую для этого дома.

Бекхен прикусил язык, собираясь сказать ей о своем хорошем и стабильном финансовом положении, но предположил, что будет лучше сказать, что он не может заплатить за все покупки самостоятельно.

— Хорошо, — но прежде, чем уйти, он спросил. — Итак, где будет моя комната?

— Через его комнату.

— Кого 'его'?

— Господина Пак Чанеля, который отныне Ваш главный приоритет.


	2. Chapter 2

_Глава 2. Удостоверение личности._

 

У самого дома всего было семь спален, но как Бекхен позже узнал, только четыре из них были заняты. Он ожидал увидеть в особняке кучу слуг, но оказалось, что единственные люди, населявшие этот дом, были повар, садовник, Пак Чанель и он сам.

 

Поваром был Кенсу. У него были красивые глаза, стройное тело и взгляд, который мог в момент украсть сердце любого человека. Даже Бекхен должен был признать, что, если бы Кенсу не относился к нему так по-матерински, он бы вполне мог влюбиться в него. Садовником был Сехун, хотя лучше было бы назвать его “цветочный мальчик”, так как практически все, что он делал, это подравнивал кусты и поливал цветы.

 

Так же, как оказалось, женщина, которая проводила собеседование, не жила в самом доме. Она, по-видимому, была бабушкой Пак Чанеля — очень властная женщина, думал Бекхен. Он почти что чувствовал смущение, вспоминая свое собеседование. Почти. В добавок к тому, что он узнал, Бекхен выяснил, что Пак Чанель был единственным из семьи Пак, живущим в доме. Итак, в действительности, Бекхен был личной горничной, а не семейной.

 

Прошло уже три дня, как они трое — Кенсу, Сехун и Бекхен — были заняты, убирая, чистя и приготавливая дом. Кенсу рассказал, что Пак Чанель на время вернулся в главный дом, что радовало лентяя Бекхена, потому что ему действительно нравилось быть в доме лишь с двумя другими парнями. Но все же он понимал, что однажды его новоявленный работодатель приедет домой, а когда это будет — бог знает.

 

И из всех вариантов, чтобы прийти домой, этот ублюдок решил прийти именно в раннее утро. Бекхен, конечно, спал, и несмотря на Сехуна, убеждающего его проснуться, чтобы поприветствовать Пака, Бекхен — уже слишком сдружившийся с Сехуном — шлепнул его по руке и сказал вернуться в другое время. Сехун хоть и старался разбудить его изо всех сил, в конечном счете сдался, когда понял, что всякие усилия бесполезны.

 

Когда наступило утро, Бекхен все же встал, потому что понимал, что теперь у него есть работа. Он открыл свой шкаф, полный одежды, купленной на последние наличные деньги, когда его повезли делать покупки с Кенсу. Не долго думая над выбором сегодняшнего наряда, он надел тонкую, белую рубашку, поверх серый жакет и пару совершенно обычных джинсов. Он спокойно почистил зубы и даже не задумывался над временем, причесывая волосы. К тому времени, как Бекхен все же посмотрел на часы, было уже девять тридцать. Он пожал плечами. В данный момент его не волновало, думал ли г-н Пак, что подниматься в такой поздний час, было недопустимо. Не мои проб… — Бекхен остановился, когда понял, что это была как раз-таки его проблема.

 

Бекхен открыл дверь своей комнаты, сделал несколько шагов по коридору и ворвался в, как он понял, комнату Пак Чанеля. Его глаза обвели взглядом комнату, и в конечном счете он подошел к кровати, где под одеялом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, лежала спящая фигура. Бекхен набрал в рот воздух и протяжно выдохнул, понимая, что теперь его работа фактически началась. Он сделал еще один шаг к кровати и положил на нее свои руки. Затем парень изо всех своих сил начал трясти её.

 

— Проснись, проснись, проснись, проснись! — громко пел он, но в ответ слышал лишь тишину, что ему очень не понравилось. — Йа! Настало время проснуться и начать работать! — когда Бекхен услышал маленький стон, он наконец победно ухмыльнулся. — Проснись и вдохни запах утренней травы.

 

Когда Бекхен перешел на фальцет, тело на кровати, казалось, наконец-то, пришло в сознание. Хоть и приглушенно, Бекхен смог услышать сердитый, низкий голос Пак Чанеля.

 

— Да встал я! Черт!

 

Ухмыльнувшись, Бекхен оторвал руки от кровати и отошел назад.

 

— Тогда начнем! Кенсу сделал оладушки на завтрак, и… могу сказать… они удивительны…

 

Чанель нахмурился в подушку и затем перекатился на другую сторону, чтобы, наконец посмотреть на того, кто, черт побери, разбудил его. Когда он увидел, что у его кровати стоял невероятно красивый парень, он был почти что в недоумении. Но не позволим внешности Бекхена долго его отвлекать. Чанель вернул свою неодобрительную хмурость.

 

— Ты, блядь, кто?

 

Бекхен обвел взглядом потолок и затем встретился взглядом с Чанелем. Он не забыл отметить своим боковым зрением, что во время сна Чанель не носил рубашку. Шикарно, подумал Бекхен.

 

— Ну, я твоя новая горничная.

 

— Ты парень.

 

Используя обе руки, Бекхен уже привычно показал на свой пах.

 

— Да.

 

— И ты горничная…

 

— Работа, работа, — сказал Бекхен, подражая ответу Кая.

 

Чанель долго просто глазел на Бекхена. Его глаза часто перескакивали с ухмылки парня на его тело.

 

— Почему ты не носишь униформу?

 

Бекхен посмотрел вниз, тут и там осмотрел себя и затем перевел взгляд обратно на полуголого Чанеля.

 

— Мне сказали, что униформы не будет, — весело заметил он. — В любом случае, я бы не носил её.

 

Простонав, Чанель откинул голову назад на подушку и закрыл глаза.

 

— Что за необычная горничная? — вне видимости Чанеля Бекхен пожал плечами. Чанель вздохнул. — Ладно уж. В любом случае, иди сюда и делай свою работу.

 

Бекхен зевнул и протер глаза.

 

— Я думал, что пробуждение Вашего Королевского Высочества было моей работой, — засмеялся он. — Моей утренней работой, по крайней мере.

 

Чанель фыркнул и принял сидячее положение.

 

— Не только. Так как ты парень, у тебя, наверное, не будет с этим проблем, — Чанель на секунду сделал паузу, прежде чем отбросить с тела одеяло. В тот момент Бекхен понял, что Чанель не носил не только рубашку, черт побери, он был вообще полностью голый. — Помоги мне с моей проблемой.

 

Взгляд Бекхена перешел к члену Чанеля, и увиденное его совсем не забавляло. Затем он вернул взгляд на его владельца; ухмылка на лице Бекхена исчезла, а его губы неприятно скривились. Он наклонился, схватил одеяло и настойчиво отбросил его назад на тело Чанеля.

 

— Впечатляет, но как насчет 'нет'.

 

Если прежде Чанель был в полудреме, теперь он проснулся. Он взглянул на внезапный строгий взгляд на лице Бекхена.

 

— Но ты горничная, — невинно сказал он.

 

Бекхен поднял бровь.

 

— Не припомню, чтобы дрочить тебе входило в обязанности, которые я должен выполнять.

 

— Но все другие до тебя это делали.

 

— Какие молодцы, — сказал Бекхен. — Но я этого делать не буду.

 

На несколько секунд оба уставились друг на друга, прежде чем Чанель довольно усмехнулся.

 

— Поздравляю. Ты не уволен за попытку прикоснуться ко мне.

 

Бекхен моргнул и растянул на лице саркастическую улыбку.

 

— Замечательно.

 

Усмешка на лице Чанеля осталась.

 

— Как тебя зовут?

 

— Бё… — Бекхен остановил себя. Его фамилия действительно была известна, поэтому он решил опустить её. — Бекхен.

 

Чанель кивнул.

 

— Кто я, ты уже знаешь.

 

Да ни черта, хотел сказать Бекхен, но затем вспомнил, что теперь работал на этого парня. Он улыбнулся.

 

— Конечно, знаю, — он усмехнулся и развернулся. — Оденься, нудист. Как я и сказал, Кенсу приготовил завтрак. Ты можешь поесть один. Думаю, что благодаря тебе я потерял свой аппетит.

 

Когда Бекхен зашагал, чтобы выйти из комнаты, Чанель добавил:

 

— Давай посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься, Бекхен.

 

Бекхен махнул в воздухе рукой, указывая, что его это особо не волнует.

 

— А я и не планирую оставаться, — шепотом пробормотал он.

 

 

— Клянусь, ты выглядишь знакомым, Бекхен, — сказал Чанель, отпивая последний глоток своего кофе. Он оглянул Бекхена, который мыл приборы, что использовал для готовки Кенсу. Было ощущение, будто Чанель видел этого парня на какой-то старой фотографии, которую где-то видел…

 

Бекхен, казалось, не был тронут этими словами.

 

— Невозможно. Я совершенство. Таких, как я, больше нет, — сказал он.

 

Чанель закатил глаза.

 

— Ну конечно, — он перевел свое внимание к Кенсу, что стоял около Бекхена, помещая тарелки на стойку. — Кенсу. Есть какие-нибудь новости от старухи?

 

Кенсу закончил с последней тарелкой, закрывая шкафчик.

 

— Мм, дай подумать… О! Твоя бабушка звонила этим утром, когда ты все еще спал.

 

— И?

 

— Она попросила тебя о встрече в центре города в одиннадцать, — сообщил Кенсу. Он вытер влажные руки о полотенце для рук. — Она также хотела, чтобы ты взял с собой Бекхена.

 

Бекхен простонал. Взгляды Кенсу и Чанеля перешли на него. Бекхен заметил это и махнул рукой.

 

— Извините мой восторг.

 

После оба тихо вернулись к разговору между собой, оставляя Бекхена, который вскоре покинул комнату, чтобы присоединиться к Сехуну, который сидел на стуле, лениво поливая из шланга газон.

 

Когда он ушел, Кенсу подлетел к столу, где сидел Чанель.

 

— Как прошла встреча?

 

Чанель закатил глаза, саркастически усмехаясь.

 

— Просто прекрасно. Оказывается, их ребенок 'убежал'. Я не буду удивлен, если окажется, что они просто его скрывают, потому что не хотят выполнять свою часть соглашения, — сказал Чанель, нервничая.

 

— Твои родители разорвали перемирие?

 

Чанель покачал головой.

 

— Пока нет. Я думал, что эта новость избавит меня от всей этой кутерьмы, но потом та глупая семья убедила их, что они вернут своего ребенка. Как, черт, как, черт возьми, они собираются найти ее?

 

— Уверен, рано или поздно она вернется домой, — заверил Кенсу.

 

— Надеюсь, что нет, иначе контракт будет выполнен, и моя жизнь будет сломана, — проворчал Чанель. Он обреченно вздохнул и отодвинул стул, вставая. — Я должен просто ждать и надеяться. Как только они найдут эту девчонку, и я встречу ее, я найду способ разорвать эту глупую договоренность.

 

Кенсу улыбнулся Чанелю.

 

— Который не должен быть слишком сложным, так как она, фактически, убежала, чтобы избежать всего этого.

 

— Верно, — Чанель подвинул свою пустую кружку к Кенсу. — Как всегда спасибо за завтрак, Кенсу. Мне нужно идти одеться для встречи со старухой, — он посмотрел на чашку и показал на нее указательным пальцем. — Позови эту новую горничную Бекхена и скажи ему вымыть это, это его работа. Затем скажи ему переодеться.

 

— Сделаем, — игриво сказал Кенсу Чанелю, который ответил ему усмешкой. Когда Чанель вышел из кухни в свою комнату, Кенсу встал из-за стола и открыл стеклянную дверь на террасу, где Бекхен наблюдал за Сехуном. Когда дверь была открыта, он узнал голос Бекхена.

 

— Йа! Ты пропустил участок! — громко крикнул Бекхен, адресуя сообщение Сехуну.

 

Сехун повернул голову к Бекхену и выключил воду.

 

— Здесь практически одна земля! Я не могу сильно поливать её, иначе она станет слишком мягкой.

 

— Тем не менее растения выглядят так, будто сейчас засохнут, –прокомментировал Бекхен, облокачиваясь на перила террасы. — Давай, Сехун. Будь более внимательным. Делай свою работу, — добавил он, смеясь.

 

— Йа, а ты вообще просто стоишь здесь, — парировал Сехун. — Ты не должен говорить мне, как делать мою же работу, — посмотрев на лицо Сехуна, можно было бы подумать, что он отчаянно дерущийся щенок. — Кроме того, если бы ты просто оглянулся, то увидел бы, что сзади стоит Кенсу и ждет тебя. Кто из нас двоих сейчас должен быть в доме? — он победно усмехнулся Бекхену, прежде чем повернуть голову и уйти в гараж около дома. — Увидимся.

 

Бекхен лишь хмыкнул и обернулся. Что не было удивлением, но Кенсу все же был там. На его лице как всегда была улыбка.

 

— Эй. Что такое?

 

— Чанель сказал тебе одеться для встречи с его бабушкой в городе, — сообщил Кенсу.

 

Бекхен почти что закатил глаза, но вовремя остановился.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— О! — Кенсу зашел в дом и вернулся с кружкой. — Пока не забыл, он также хотел, чтобы ты убрал это.

 

Бекхен посмотрел на кружку. Он не хотел её мыть. Ему не нравилось работать на других людей. Но, он же подписался на это. Парень шагнул вперед и взял кружку из рук Кенсу.

 

— Вопрос решен, — сказал Бекхен. Он тут же подумал, что сейчас выглядел слишком раздраженным, поэтому поспешил улыбнуться Кенсу. — Еще раз спасибо, — добавил он и зашагал к дому.

 

Кенсу повернулся и проводил взглядом Бекхена, пока тот не вошел в дом. Когда он повернулся лицом обратно к океану, он был прерван Сехуном, который вернулся из гаража.

 

— Значит, они уезжают?

 

— Да... — Кенсу посмотрел на Сехуна. — Когда они уедут, не хочешь снова пойти туда? — спросил Кенсу, кивая головой к берегу. — Я имею в виду, если ты закончил поливать растения.

 

Сехун засмеялся, но кивнул.

 

— Они переживут.

 

Кенсу улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы пойти в дом.

 

— Тогда я провожу их.

 

— Я принесу ведерки, — сказал Сехун.

 

— И совок тоже захвати, — добавил Кенсу, прежде чем медленно закрыл раздвижную дверь.

 

— Будет сделано, — отозвался Сехун как раз прежде, чем Кенсу полностью закрыл стеклянную дверь.

 

 

Под 'переодеться' Чанель подразумевал, что Бекхен должен был сменить одежду на что-то более формальное, чем рубашка и жакет, но когда он вышел из своей комнаты, его новая горничная была одета в то же, что и этим утром.

 

Когда Бекхен увидел, что по коридору идет Чанель, он встал с дивана.

 

— Похоже, ты готов встретить свою бабушку. Вы только посмотрите на эти манжеты, — сказал он и приостановился. — Отлично выглядишь, — ухмыльнулся Бекхен, и Чанель даже не смог сказать, с сарказмом ли был 'комплимент' или это действительно было так.

 

Чанель решил не задумываться на тем, что сказал Бекхен, вместо этого переводя внимание на самого Бекхена.

 

— Я думал, что сказал тебе одеться, Бекхен. Ты только начал здесь работать и уже не следуешь кодексу.

 

— О каком кодексе ты говоришь? — спросил Бекхен, скрещивая на груди руки. — Я не получал никого руководства или кодекса, нанимаясь сюда.

 

Чанель раздраженно вздохнул.

 

— Это называется слушать-то-что-я-говорю-и-делать-это.

 

— Не слышал о таком, — в шутку оспорил Бекхен.

 

— Хорошо, я не собираюсь спорить с тобой об этом. Когда я говорю тебе делать что-то, просто делай это, пожалуйста, — сказал Чанель, потирая свой лоб. — Особенно когда дело доходит до моей бабушки. Я знаю, что ты новенький и все такое, но ведь вы знакомы. Она же на собеседовании тебя опрашивала, да? Тогда ты должен знать, что она за человек.

 

— Да, но твоя бабушка закончила тем, что наняла меня, поэтому единственная вещь, которая говорит мне о ней, заключается в том, что она... — та еще старая сучка, — … имеет голову на правильном месте, — сказал Бекхен. Он посмотрел на часы. — Во сколько мы встречаемся?

 

— Мы договаривались быть там в две… блядь. Через десять минут, — Чанель резко развернулся к Бекхену. — Мне правда жаль, что ты не переоделся во что-то менее обыденное.

 

— Футболки и жакеты говорят, что я сдержанный, — сказал Бекхен, усмехаясь.

 

— Правда что ли? Это говорит, что ‘я сдержанный, потому что мне все равно, что надеть’, — Чанель полез в карман и вынул ключи от своей машины. — Не бери в голову. Вперед.

 

Бекхен засунул руки в карманы и резко опустил плечи.

 

— Прошу вперед, господин Пак, — сказал он, цокая языком и направляясь вслед за Чанелем.

 

 

Бекхен ожидал встретить ведьму, как Чанель назвал свою “бабушку”, в месте, где заправляют необычные люди, но, как оказалось, она назначила встречу в небольшом, но дорогом кафе. Она сидела за столом, предназначенным для двоих. Бекхен, не спрашивая разрешения, схватил один из стульев у соседнего стола и передвинул его к себе. Чанель скептически посмотрел на него, что Бекхен заметил, но решил проигнорировать.

 

Бабушка Чанеля заказала чай и, будучи в присутствии своей бабушки, Чанель также заказал чай. Бекхен, когда Чанель сделал это, странно посмотрел на него, очевидно теряя уважение к своему работодателю. Он, с другой стороны, заказал банку Спрайта и кусок чизкейка.

 

Теперь была очередь Чанеля смотреть на свою новую горничную оценивающим взглядом.

 

— Ты это серьезно? Содовая и чизкейк?

 

Бекхен пожал плечами.

 

— Я просто пытаюсь не выделяться, — сказал он, усмехаясь. — Чай делает из меня педанта, — он посмотрел на бабушку Чанеля. — Если точнее, напряженного педанта.

 

Бабушка Чанеля усмехнулась.

 

— Вижу, ты не изменился с нашей последней встречи.

 

— Фактически, даже стал лучше, — добавил Бекхен. Звуки из кухни позади них натолкнули Бекхена на мысль. — Я должен помыть руки, прежде чем официант вернется, — он, скрипнув стулом, встал со своего места. — Попытайтесь сильно не скучать по мне.

 

Вскоре Чанель и его бабушка наблюдали, как Бекхен подошел к прилавку и вежливо спросил, где он может воспользоваться уборной. Вежливость, со всех сторон исходящая от брюнета, когда он говорил с парнем за прилавком, заставила обоих одновременно усмехнуться. Когда Бекхен, наконец, пропал из поля зрения, внимание Чанеля переключилось к его бабушке.

 

— Почему ты наняла его? — вздохнул он.

 

Она подняла свои брови.

 

— Почему бы и нет? Разве ты не находишь его забавным?

 

— Нха.

 

Положив руки на стол, его бабушка продолжила.

 

— Я наняла его, потому что он казался... выделяющимся. Кроме того, я испытала небольшое чувство дежа вю, когда увидела его.

 

— И почему это? — спросил Чанель, откидываясь назад на стуле.

 

— Не смогла поставить его на место, — призналась она. — Но, в любом случае, я попросила его привести, чтобы удостовериться.

 

Чанель вскинул бровь.

 

— В чем?

 

— Я заказала на него общую проверку данных из-за соображений безопасности, — сказала она, доставая свою сумочку и вытаскивая из нее тонкую папку. — Я полагала, что у него будут своего рода проступки в прошлом. Он похож на такого парня. Но, когда пришел отчет, я увидела, что у него не было черного досье — проступков или прочего, — и я действительно сочла это чрезвычайно интересным.

 

Она открыла папку и вытащила профайл.

 

— Когда он сказал мне свое имя, он сказал ‘Бекхен’. Я подумала, что он имеет в виду, что его фамилия Бек, а имя Хен. Понятно? — Чанель кивнул. — Когда пришел отчет… Здесь. Посмотри на это, — сказала она, указывая пальцем на другое слово, помимо имени, которое Бекхен дал им обоим. Оно было написано жирным шрифтом прямо над фотографией Бекхена.

 

— Бён… — шепотом прочел Чанель. — Как у…

 

Его бабушка кивнула.

 

— Как у семьи, с которой ты и твои родители встречались несколько дней назад.

 

Чанель нахмурился.

 

— Какого черта? Это что, заговор против нашей семьи? Компании моих родителей? Он собирается убить меня, чтобы вытащить свою сестру из этого глупого брака?

 

Бабушка Чанеля моргнула.

 

— Чанель, у Бекхена нет сестры. Он… — она остановилась, когда Бекхен вышел из туалета, возвращаясь к ним. Она спокойно, но все же поспешно убрала бумаги в папку и положила ее назад в свою сумку. — Он единственный ребенок семьи Бён, — прошептала она до того, как Бекхен подошел совсем близко.

 

Прежде чем Чанель смог ответить, Бекхен уже шлепнулся на свое место.

 

— Как думаете, несколько напитков и один чизкейк они уже должны были принести, правильно? — сказал он, показывая улыбку. — Я… о, забудьте. Я возьму их, — сказал он хихикая, видя, что к ним идет официант с напитками на одном подносе и с желанным чизкейком Бекхена на другом.

 

Чизкейк был одним из любимых блюд Бекхена, что объяснило то, что уже после первого укуса он выпал из реальности. Прошло приблизительно тридцать секунд, и половины его чизкейка как и не бывало, поэтому Бекхен все же поднял взгляд, видя, как двое других удивленно смотрели на него.

 

Бабушка Чанеля моргнула и отвела взгляд, делая глоток чая, но Чанель был другой случай.

 

— Прекрати глазеть. Ты смущаешь меня, — сказал Бекхен. Его голос был искажен до такой степени из-за вилки, находящейся у него во рту.

 

В ответ Чанель лишь все смотрел на него. Бекхену не нравилось такое пристальное внимание, и он просто вернулся к еде. Чанель, тем не менее, так и застыл на месте. Он все еще отходил от новости, что парень, сидящий рядом с ним, парень, которого он чуть не совратил этим утром, парень, который нанялся горничной в его дом, был тем же самым парнем, на котором, по решению родителей, он должен жениться, и тот же самый парень, который сбежал, потому что не хотел этого делать.


	3. Chapter 3

_Глава 3_

_Вызов_

 

 

Возвращались домой они молча, но Чанель полагал, что напряженность, которую он чувствовал, была односторонней. Бекхен же, казалось, не чувствовал никакой напряженности. Он тихонько напевал ритмичную мелодию и барабанил пальцами по окну машины. Чанель не возражал против большей части странностей и наглости своего нового рабочего, пока тот не решил закинуть ноги на приборную панель.

 

Чанель вытянул руку и силой скинул ноги Бекхена с ее поверхности.

 

— Никогда не клади в этом автомобиле ноги куда-то, кроме пола.

 

Бекхен уже собирался высказать Чанелю, кто он, и что он о нем думает, но резко вспомнил что это, ну вот, опять, его работа. Он поднял взгляд на своего работодателя и улыбнулся, хотя Чанель прекрасно знал, что эта улыбка была чертовой фальшивкой.

 

— Конечно.

 

Решая не комментировать тон Бекхена, Чанель сменил тему.

 

— Так как ты новенький, и так как ты не был уволен этим утром за попытку притронуться ко мне, мы могли бы получше узнать друг друга.

 

Бекхен замолчал, симулируя серьезную задумчивость.

 

— Как насчет нет.

 

— Как насчет начать говорить, иначе я выгоню тебя прямо здесь в этом богом забытом месте и заставлю идти домой пешком?

 

В этой угрозе не было ни капли правды, и Бекхен знал это. Тем не менее он пришел к выводу, что Чанель высадит его. Его пальцы прошлись по двери и нашли замок, открывая его.

 

— Хорошо.

 

На звук щелчка голова Чанеля развернулась в сторону Бекхена как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Бекхен уже на половину открыл дверь автомобиля. Инстинктивно Чанель нажал на тормоза.

 

— Ты что, блядь, делаешь!?

 

Бекхен пожал плечами.

 

— Иду домой, господин Пак.

 

Чанель обвел взглядом Бён Бекхена.

 

— Я это не серьезно.

 

Бекхен повернул голову, прежде чем открыть дверь, используя в своих интересах то, что машина остановлена.

 

— Я просто буду идти по обочине. В конечном счете я доберусь, — Бекхен закрыл дверь прежде, чем Чанель успел что-то сказать, и зашагал по дороге.

 

Сидя в автомобиле, Чанель наблюдал, как его горничная, сложив руки в карманы, вызывающе шла вперед.

 

— Они вообще правильные данные нашли? — пробормотал он себе под нос. Совсем не кажется, что этот парень принадлежит такой семье, как Бён. Но затем Чанель подумал. С другой стороны, его высокомерное отношение — типично. Вздыхая, Чанель завел автомобиль, медленно двигаясь рядом с Бекхеном. Одновременно с этим опустив соседнее окно.

 

— Эй! Возвращайся в автомобиль!

 

— Не хочу, — ответил Бекхен с высоко поднятой головой. — Ты заставишь меня говорить о себе.

 

— Что в этом плохого? — попытался выяснить Чанель, изо всех сил стараясь вести одновременно и машину, и разговор с Бекхеном. Он не хотел проехаться по ноге парня. Как бы тогда Бекхен работал? Или, что еще хуже, как он объяснит своей бабушке, если она вдруг решит посетить их, что он переехал ногу Бёну?

 

— О, я не знаю, — сказал Бекхен. — Сначала все начнется с того, какие у меня были домашние животные, когда я был ребенком. Затем пойдет дальше — к моей семье, а затем и к моим друзьям. Впоследствии, ты закончишь тем, что узнаешь все подробности моей половой жизни...

 

— Стоп, стоп, стоп… — Чанель затормозил автомобиль, и, одновременно, на мгновение остановился и Бекхен. Открыв свою дверь, Чанель вышел.

 

— Вернись в машину.

 

Когда Бекхен увидел это, он уже собрался сбежать в ад, лишь бы не увидеть то, что сделает Чанель. Он думал, что Чанель, вероятно, устанет от его дерьма, возьмет машину и просто переедет его.

 

— И рассказать тебе о себе все, господин Пак?

 

— Прекрати называть меня 'господин Пак', — сказал Чанель и подошел к Бекхену. Он взял его за руку и начал тащить к пассажирскому сидению. Бекхен совсем не сопротивлялся, за что не ожидавший этого Чанель был тихо благодарен. — И я не заставлю тебя сейчас говорить о себе, как-нибудь попозже, потому что мы все равно должны узнать друг друга на более глубоком уровне.

 

Бекхен рассмеялся. Когда Чанель посадил его на место и присоединился к нему в автомобиле, Бекхен медленно развернулся к нему, смахивая выступившие слезы.

 

— Более глубокий уровень? Да ты сентиментальный парень! — все продолжал хихикать Бекхен, снова защелкивая ремень безопасности. — Я просто горничная, Чанель. Я могу уже завтра уйти. Кто знает.

 

Чанель усмехнулся.

 

— Нет, ты не уйдешь. Насколько я знаю, до того, как устроиться ко мне на работу, ты был бездомным, — Чанель особенно выделил последнее слово, зная, что Бён Бекхен был на расстоянии в пятьдесят миллиардов миль от реального значения этого слова. — Тебе нужна эта работа, поэтому ты останешься. Ты точно не уйдешь в ближайшее время.

 

— Не знал, что подписал рабский договор, отбирающий все мои права на свободу, — ответил Бекхен, удивленно поднимая бровь.

 

Чанель просто закатил глаза и снова нажал на педаль газа. Когда автомобиль поехал, он начал.

 

— Давай начнем с чего-то простого…

 

— … я думал, ты не собирался заставлять меня рассказывать тебе что-то, — прервал его Бекхен.

 

— Но это не трудный вопрос.

 

Бекхен задумался и усмехнулся.

 

— Хорошо. Валяй.

 

— Какое твое полное имя…

 

— … Неважно, — резко сказал Бекхен. — Я устал, — он нагнулся к сидению, потянул рычаг и откинул назад спинку своего кресла. — Я просто закрою глаза и притворюсь, что тебя здесь нет, потому что фактически, так как мы не в доме, я не на работе, и я не должен тебя слушать.

 

Чанель мельком взглянул на Бекхена, хмурясь. Он не знал, что еще можно сделать, зная, что разговорить этого парня будет крайне сложно. Отказ Бекхена ответить сделал очевидным то, кем он был, и что все, что сказала бабушка Чанеля, оказалось правдой. Эта саркастическая сука действительно его жених.

 

 

Когда они добрались домой, тот был пуст. Бекхен проскользнул мимо Чанеля, еще когда тот пытался вытащить ключ из двери. Чанель не оценил нахальное поведение, но ничего об этом не сказал. Он еще успеет преподать своей горничной, или жениху, один, или два, урока.

 

Когда Бекхен начал обходить пустые комнаты, Чанель кинул свои ключи на журнальный столик.

 

— Кенсу? — крикнул он. — Кенсу! — нет ответа. — Сехун! — Сехун также не отвечал.

 

В то время как Чанель решил “позвать”, Бекхен использовал свои глаза, чтобы попытаться выяснить, где эти двое были. Он подошел к стеклянной двери, выходящей к побережью, и открыл ее. Он знал, что Чанель наблюдал за ним, но его внимание вообще не было на новом работодателе. Оно было на двух вышеупомянутых парнях, что сейчас были на пляже, и слабых голосах, принадлежащих им.

 

Мгновенно увидев их, Бекхен усмехнулся, поскольку знал, что они делали. Он вернулся в дом и направился в прихожую, чтобы пойти в свою комнату. Он — снова — прошел мимо Чанеля, который все так же стоял, сложив на груди руки.

 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Чанель. Его глаза вернулись к стеклянной двери и веранде, ведущей к частному пляжу. Не разглядев ничего из-за света, он вернул взгляд на уходящего Бекхена. — Ты нашел Кенсу и Сехуна?

 

Бекхен не ответил. Он резко рванул в свою комнату, и прежде чем Чанель смог нагнать его и также войти, Бекхен закрыл дверь прямо перед его носом. Раздраженный, что его жених — или, что более точно в данный момент, его горничная — действовал так вызывающе, Чанель застучал в дверь.

 

— Эй! Бекхен! Как твой работодатель, советую, лучше прекращай так себя вести!

 

За дверью слышался шелест и звук шагов Бекхена, топающих туда-сюда в течение минуты. Что, черт возьми, он делает? Чанель нахмурил брови и снова забарабанил в дверь. — Йа! Бекхен! Горничная! — Чанель был раздражен. — Ты лучше…

 

Внезапно, дверь распахнулась, и Чанель увидел, что Бекхен внес некоторые изменения в свой наряд. Он все еще был одет в белую рубашку, но от жакета не осталось ни следа, также и со штанами, которые теперь были заменены на плавки.

 

— Зачем ты это надел? — спросил Чанель. — Ты серьезно сейчас пойдешь на пляж!?

 

Бекхен ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

 

— Такой хороший день. Кенсу и Сехун делают гигантскую крепость из песка. Ты же продолжаешь пытаться сделать из меня раба. Я собираюсь отдохнуть хотя бы час. Хорошо? — все, что он сказал, казалось, так и кричало «вот, что я собираюсь делать» в уши Чанелю.

 

Когда Бекхен попытался снова проскочить мимо Чанеля, последний остановил его, перекрывая путь рукой.

 

— Ты работаешь на меня, и все же ты хамишь, не слушаешься и постоянно непочтительно относишься ко мне и моей бабушке.

 

— Дзынь, дзынь, дзынь? — вопросительно пропел Бекхен, усмехаясь.

 

Чанель, не удивляясь, оскалился.

 

— И ты ждешь, что я подарю тебе час отгула?

 

Бекхен присвистнул и цокнул языком.

 

— Я и не спрашивал. Просто сказал тебе, что ухожу.

 

Чанель посмотрел на него.

 

— Как, черт возьми, ты был воспитан? — спросил он недоверчиво. — Какого черта у тебя ко всему такое отношение?

 

Бекхен ухмыльнулся, пожимая плечами.

 

— Я таким родился, — он взял руку Чанеля и попытался сбросить ее. Когда это у него не вышло, он просто нырнул под ней. — Я вернусь на работу через час! Обещаю!

 

Чанель с секунду глазел на удаляющуюся фигуру, прежде чем последовать за ней, расстегивая пуговицы на воротнике рубашки. Тот сейчас слишком сжимал.

 

— Бекхен! Я не давал твоей хамской, маленькой заднице разрешение выйти на улицу!

 

Бекхен резко развернулся, сталкиваясь с Чанелем.

 

— Но Кенсу и Сехун там, Чанель. Или они твои любимчики?

 

Чанель покачал головой.

 

— У меня нет любимчиков, Бекхен. Они работают, и они делают свою работу. Они делали её в течение долгого времени, поэтому теперь им разрешено отдыхать, когда у них есть свободное время. Ты же, с другой стороны, новенький, и ты уж слишком удобно устроился в этом доме.

 

Бекхен моргнул. Усмешка превратилась в улыбку.

 

— Разве нет выражения 'чувствуйте себя как дома'?

 

Чанель вздохнул.

 

— Не совсем.

 

Бекхен сделал паузу.

 

— Ты прав. Не совсем, — он развернулся и снова направился к двери. — Потому что если бы это место было похоже на мой дом, Чанель, я бы, вероятно, оставил заявление об увольнении на столе и сбежал посередине ночи, — его тон казался серьезным, но в следующий миг Бекхен со смехом поскакал прочь. — И все же, я не шутил о часе. Я уже застелил кровати, и ты не найдешь не вымытых тарелок. Давай продолжим этот разговор позже, хорошо?

 

С этими словами Бекхен покинул дом и самого Чанеля, наблюдавшего за ним, пока он с криками трусцой бежал к месту, где были Сехун и Кенсу. Чанель закатил глаза и вздохнул. Если это человек, на котором он должен жениться, как, черт возьми, он останется в живых с таким раздражающим и выводящим из себя человеком, особенно, живя с ним в одном и том же доме? Он сойдет с ума! Чанель не привык к таким людям, поэтому каждый раз, когда Бекхен принимался перечить ему, он будто гладил его против шерсти.

 

Чанель проклял весь мир, пока шел в собственную комнату. Это было не то, что он себе представлял. В его голове было все еще много нерешенных вопросов. Почему Бекхен сейчас здесь? Бекхен знает, кто он? Чанель решил получить ответы на эти вопросы позже. Он зашел в свою комнату и начал переодеваться.

 

 

— Эй! — звонко окликнул Бекхен, как только добрался берега. Он прекратил бежать и теперь спокойно шел к Кенсу и Сехуну. — Хороший замок, — заметил он, улыбаясь.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Кенсу, улыбаясь в ответ. Он посмотрел на Сехуна. — Сехун сделал большую часть работы.

 

— Это то, что вы, парни, делаете в свое свободное время? — засмеялся Бекхен.

 

— И это тоже, — ответил Сехун. — Обычно мы не весь день заняты работой, ты же знаешь. Нас же только четверо, так что работы действительно мало.

 

— Действительно? Я думал, что ты весь день поливаешь растения, — пошутил Бекхен.

 

— О, замолчи и ползи сюда. Помоги нам, — пробормотал Сехун. Несмотря на непритязательный голос, ему не удалось скрыть улыбку, когда он поднял лицо.

 

— На коленях? — усмехнулся Бек. — Хорошо.

 

Бекхен плюхнулся на песок и по приказу Сехуна начал укреплять фундамент песочного замка. Кенсу было сказано придумать дизайн их драгоценной работы, в то время как сам Сехун воодушевленно взял совок и начал выкапывать еще песок, складывая его около них на всякий случай, если понадобится больше.

 

Десять минут спустя Сехун закончил, как вдруг поднял лицо и увидел, что к ним идет Пак Чанель, чьи волосы развивались от мягкого, океанского бриза.

 

— Эй, — шикнул Сехун, легонько толкая Кенсу своей ногой. — Чанель вышел из дома. Он идет сюда.

 

— Что? Правда? — Кенсу даже прекратил работать, чтобы посмотреть.

 

Бекхен был единственным, кто все еще работал.

 

— Оох, экстренное сообщение. Пак Чанель вдохнул немного свежего воздуха, — передразнил он, смеясь. — Я не понимаю. Почему вы оба так потрясены?

 

Кенсу закусил губу, прежде чем вернуться к созданию крошечных окон и дверей на песке.

 

— За все время, что Сехун и я делали это, он просто смотрел из окна. Фактически, он никогда выходил.


	4. Chapter 4

_Глава 4  
Красный_

–Уйди, – завопил Бекхен, складывая руки чашечкой у рта, пока Чанель подходил все ближе и ближе к месту, где он и Кенсу дополняли их замок.

Чанель одарил горничную нахмуренным взглядом, но проигнорировал замечание. Чтобы досадить ему, Чанель демонстративно встал на колени прямо рядом с Бекхеном, совершенно не беспокоясь по поводу недостатка места между ними. Когда они выйдут друг за друга замуж – если Чанель не сможет найти выход из этой ситуации, – близость друг с другом – что-то, с чем они рано или поздно будут иметь дело.

Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля снизу вверх, затем вниз, а затем наклонился и сказал:

– Господин Пак, Вы слишком близко. Я расценю это как сексуальное домогательство. 

Чанель усмехнулся.

– Здесь всё моя собственность. Я могу сидеть везде, где только захочу. 

Бекхен согласился, юридически это правда, и пожал плечами. 

– Хорошо. Ну, тогда работай. 

Чанель оглянулся. 

– Кстати говоря о работе…

– Как насчет нет, – сразу же ответил Бекхен, пресекая на корню разговор. У него был самопровозглашенный перерыв. Он не хотел говорить о работе. К счастью для него, милый Кенсу спас его, прося Чанеля помочь с вырезанием окон.

Двадцать минут спустя Кенсу решил, что пора остановиться. Он ушел в дом, чтобы приготовить обед для него и Сехуна, так как они еще не ели, проведя большую часть утра и дня снаружи. Когда эти двое ушли, Бекхен неизбежно остался наедине со своим гигантским работодателем.

Спустя несколько моментов после того, как они остались одни, Бекхен развернулся к Чанелю. 

– Итак, чем Вы занимаетесь, г-н Пак?

– Я сказал тебе прекратить обращаться ко мне как к 'г-ну Паку', – кратко сказал Чанель. – Это странно, учитывая, что мы одного возраста. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, я занимаюсь технологическими и деловыми вещами. Чем-то, вероятно, тебе непонятным. 

– Как создание чипов и их продажа. 

Чанель покачал головой. 

– Больше, чем это. Скорее как робототехника. 

– Хм… это кажется действительно интересным, – сказал Бекхен, кивая. Его улыбка, тем не менее, была кривовата, производя на Чанеля впечатление, будто он лгал. В следующую минуту между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Тогда Бекхен скрестил руки, хватая полы рубашки и снимая ее через голову.

Чанель смотрел, как его горничная сняла свою рубашку, отбрасывая её на землю, и затем потрясла головой, оставляя волосы в беспорядке. 

– Что ты делаешь? 

– Пытаюсь соблазнить тебя, – с сарказмом ответил Бекхен, наклоняя голову. – На самом деле, я пойду в воду, – руки Бекхена скользнули к его плавкам. – Не зря же я их покупал. 

Взгляд Чанеля упал на шорты. 

– Ты вообще не должен был их покупать. Деньги, которые моя бабушка дала тебе были для покупки одежды, а не пляжных принадлежностей. 

– Я не использовал деньги Старой Изюминки, – бездумно пробормотал Бекхен, вставая с песка. – Я использовал свои собственные. 

Смотря на полуголого парня, Чанель поднял бровь. 

– Разве у тебя шкаф не заполнен одеждой?

Бекхен фыркнул. 

– Да. 

– Знаешь, в прошлый раз, когда я был в торговом районе города, он не показался мне самым милым, когда дело доходит до цен, – Чанель сомнительно оглядел его. – Разве ты не говорил, что бездомный?

Бекхен моргнул и наклонился прямо к лицу Чанеля. 

– У меня не было дома, но у меня были деньги. Так лучше?

– На сколько много, Бекхен?

Бекхен выпрямился, скрещивая на груди руки. 

– Это не твое дело, Пак Чанель. 

Чанель наклонил голову на бок и ухмыльнулся. 

– Еще пару неопределенных ответов, и ты смело будешь называться 'сомнительным', Бек. 

Шагая назад, Бекхен пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся, что не скрылось от Чанеля. 

– Скажи мне, когда я стану слишком сомнительным: буду знать, когда уехать!

Улыбка сползла с лица Чанеля. 

– Ты не уйдешь. 

Оборачиваясь и направляясь к воде, Бекхен махнул рукой. 

– Совсем забыл, что подписался на рабскую работу. Я вернусь на работу через час. 

Чанель нахмурил брови. 

– Ты говорил это тридцать минут назад! – завопил он, когда раздражающий, хамский, выводящий из себя – новая горничная, предположительно, его жених, – как ни в чем не бывало топал к воде. 

Бекхен лишь однажды развернулся, пожал плечами и сделал несерьезное лицо. 

– Я? – крикнул он в ответ. 

К тому времени, как Чанель собирался ответить, Бекхен уже был слишком далеко. Голос Чанеля, возможно, достиг бы его, но Чанель подумал, что это того не стоило.

Тихо закипая, Чанель смотрел, как Бекхен счастливо смеялся, когда холодные волны одна за одной ударялись о его ноги. Что, черт возьми, было такого забавного в том, чтобы быть в холодной морской воде? Чанель не понимал.

Он только встретил Бён Бекхена, но уже был полностью разбит. Во-первых, факт, что этот парень - его беглая невеста, не жених, потому что Чанель убьет дьявола, если подразумевалось, что он сам был “невестой” в их проклятых отношениях. Второй вещью, которая убивала его, был сам Бён Бекхен. Чанель признал, что, по крайней мере, у парня были свои стандарты. По крайней мере, тем утром он совсем не был рад чанелевой просьбе. Но ничего подобного, действительно, не имеет значения. Чанель все еще был озадачен. Сначала парень походил на ребенка – заказывал чизкейк и содовую на обед, смеялся каждый раз, когда волны океана касались его ног; тогда как в следующий момент он становился отменной сучкой со своими неопределенными, хамскими и уклончивыми ответами.

Чанель вздохнул. Он честно не знал, понял ли Бён Бекхен, кто он, но в конечном счете этот момент все же настанет.

Беря рубашку, что Бекхен бросил на песок, Чанель, поворчав, встал, чтобы пойти и сесть на траву, где нет столько песка. Он расстелил рубашку на траве и лег, кладя на ткань свою голову. Затем он вынул телефон из кармана шорт и посмотрел на время. Плюсуя тридцать минут к текущему времени, Чанель уже представил, как будет кричать на Бекхена, чтобы вернуть его задницу в дом.

Солнце было высоко на небе, и Чанель положил на лицо руку. Закрыв глаза, Чанель решил провести время, думая о потенциальных наказаниях, если Бекхен решит вновь "вернуться через час” после тридцати минут, которые ему все же предоставили. 

К сожалению для Пак Чанеля, ожидая, он заснул.

 

К тому времени, как Бекхен вышел из воды, время уже давно истекло. Он честно потерял счет минутам и не знал, сколько их уже прошло. Насквозь мокрый, он встряхнул волосами и зачесал их в сторону. Когда он подошел ближе к месту, где раньше был Чанель, он заметил, что его властный работодатель переполз в более травянистую область. Плюс ко всему, Бекхен заметил, что его рубашку теперь нагло используют в своих целях. 

Бекхен нахмурившись смотрел на эту картину. Его рубашку нагло использовал теперь спокойно спящий Чанель. Усмехнувшись, Бекхен поднял ногу, чтобы пнуть спящего гиганта, но потом подумал 'Почему я должен это делать?'. Пожимая плечами, Бекхен прошел мимо спящего тела и направился назад к дому.

Когда Бекхен зашел в дом, его встретили Сехун и Кенсу, наблюдающие за ним с кухонной стойки, где они сидели на табуретах и ели свой обед.

– Где Чанель? – спросил Кенсу.

Бекхен ухмыльнулся. 

– Он решил прогуляться вдоль берега, – быстро проходя мимо, Бекхен добавил. – Он сказал, что вернется через несколько минут. 

Кенсу повернул голову, наблюдая, как Бекхен идет в направлении главной прихожей. 

– Через несколько?

– Да, – подтвердил Бекхен, развернувшись спиной к Кенсу. – Несколько. 

– Несколько что? Минут?

– Или часов, – пробормотал себе под нос Бекхен, продолжая идти и притворяясь, что даже не слышал, что спросил Кенсу.

 

“Часов” было правильнее.

Кенсу волновался, когда Чанель не вернулся через час после прихода Бекхена, но спокойное – и беспечное – отношение Бекхена относительно отсутствия Чанеля заставляло его расслабиться. 

И только когда прошел третий час, будто Ад вырвался на свободу, в дом тяжело зашел Чанель, громко хлопая раздвижной дверью. Кенсу и Сехун в это время говорили в гостиной, поэтому, когда услышали громкий шум, они немедленно повернули свою голову к выходу на террассу, ошарашенно раскрывая рот при виде своего загорелого работодателя.

Прежде чем кто-то из них смог хоть заикнуться, сердитый голос Чанеля проревел:

– Где, блядь, Бекхен?! 

Сехун сглотнул. 

– Он в своей комнате... – коротко ответил он.

Красный как рак Чанель быстро рванул в коридор, разъяренно идя вглубь. Подойдя к комнате Бекхена, Чанель сжал кулак и ударил им о дверь. Когда дверь не открылась, Чанель пнул проклятую деревяшку.

– Не заперто, – пропел из комнаты голос. 

Голос казался веселым, но Чанель совсем не был в настроении. Его рука быстро схватила ручку двери, так резко открывая дверь, что та с силой стукнулась о стену. Такой грубый визит заставил Бекхена поднять глаза от книги, которую он нашел где-то в доме несколько часов назад.

Картина впереди него была чрезвычайно комична, но Бекхен остановил себя, прежде чем смог рассмеяться. Он волновался, что не остановит звучный смех, но вот сдержать кривой улыбки не получилось, при этом его блестящие глаза выдавали его с потрохами. 

Когда Бекхен все же успокоил себя, он начал говорить, но даже тогда он не мог нормально произнести ни слова. 

– Ч-что произошло с в-вами, господин Пак? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать себя.

Чанель сжал челюсть. 

– Что произошло? Что, блядь, произошло!? – заорал он, совершенно не думая о двух других парнях, которые, вероятно, слышали все это. – Ты, черт побери, оставил меня снаружи! На солнце! Я сгорел, а ты, черт тебя дери, ржешь, будто это самое веселое дерьмо в мире!

И это верно. Больше Бекхен не пытался удержать себя. Он чуть не высмеял кишки, отбрасывая теперь не интересную книгу в сторону.

– Ты красный! – выпалил он. – Ты невероятно красный! Н-но твой лоб! – по лицу Бекхена уже текли слезы. – Твой лоб полностью белый! А все от бровей и ниже красное, вау!

Бекхен перевернулся на живот на кровати, смеясь взахлеб. Чанель с негодованием смотрел на парня, прежде чем двинуться в сторону кровати. Затем Чанель схватил плечи Бекхена и перекатил его на спину так, чтобы ублюдок смотрел прямо в его глаза.

В момент, когда Бекхен открыл полные слез глаза, на секунду Чанель опешил, но тут же вернул назад свою сердитую мину. 

– Прекрати смеяться! – разозлился он, отпуская Бекхена. – Думаешь, это забавно!?

Бекхен держал язык за зубами, сдерживая кривую усмешку, прежде чем немного кивнуть головой. 

– Ты выглядишь странно! – прыснул он. – Я думал, что прежде ты был красив, но теперь я уже и не знаю, кто ты!

В любой другой ситуации Чанелю бы польстил такой косвенный комплимент, но тогда, когда у него пылало и щипало все тело, это раздражало. Он был не в настроении принимать любые комплименты, косвенные или прямые.

Губы Чанеля сжались. 

– Я не знаю что, черт возьми, я с тобой сделаю. 

Смех Бекхена спал, но усмешка на лице осталась. Сам он все так же лежал на спине, смотря на Чанеля. 

– Уволишь меня? Выгонишь меня?

Чанель нахмурился. Уволить Бекхена звучало заманчиво, но он знал, что это не выход. У Бекхена было другое назначение, кроме уборки. Подумав об этом на мгновение, Чанель понял, что, если семья Бён не сможет разыскать их сына, они будут вынуждены разорвать их соглашение о браке. Если он удержит Бекхена в своих апартаментах, то сможет скрыть парня, пока соглашение само не разорвется. Кроме того, он все еще должен узнать, почему сейчас парень находился под этой крышей и был ли он в, своего рода, заговоре со своими родителями.

Цокая языком, Чанель покачал головой. 

– Нет. 

– Лентяй, – сказал Бекхен, наклоняя голову.

Игнорируя парня, Чанель поднял голову и пошел назад в направлении двери. 

– Пойди в главную ванную и принеси чертов крем от солнечных ожогов. 

Бекхен несколько раз моргнул, бессмысленно смотря на Чанеля, затем быстро вскакивая со своей кровати. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он мягко.

– И скорее! – гаркнул Чанель, прежде чем Бекхен скрылся за дверью.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал Бекхен, оборачиваясь, чтобы усмехнуться Чанелю. – Я принесу тебе этот крем. Надеюсь, ты справишься. 

Чанель фыркнул. 

– Что? Думаешь, я собираюсь сам пытаться намазать этот чертов крем?

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Да. 

– Тогда для чего вообще здесь ты? – парировал Чанель. – Ты возвращаешься сюда и, черт побери, мажешь им меня. 

Бекхен наклонил голову и насмешливо поднял брови. 

– Но я же буду уволен, если я коснусь твоего тела, – сказал он, вспоминая момент тем утром.

Чанель бросил на него яростный взгляд.

– Я не собираюсь увольнять тебя…

– .... я не знаю. Я чувствую себя некомфортно, трогая полуголых людей, которые могут с легкостью изнасиловать меня, – передразнил Бекхен писклявым голосом.

– Я что, сейчас похож на насильника!? – сердито выкрикнул Чанель.

Прыснув, Бекхен опять засмеялся и вышел из комнаты. 

– Нет, но ты действительно похож на что-то странное. 

Чанель слышал, что сказал Бекхен, но решил не комментировать это, зная, что это не принесет пользы. Усталый, Чанель медленно опустился на кровать Бекхена. Он думал, что при этом расслабится, но в ту же секунду почувствовал резкую боль. Чанель тут же завопил, не столько от боли, сколько потому, что был сердит из-за своего нынешнего состояния.

И тем не менее, сердитые вопли и проклятия были резко остановлены, когда до ушей Чанеля дошел голос Бекхена, заливисто смеющегося в дальнем холле. Несомненно, из-за Чанеля.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Глава 5  
Динамика дома

Вымазанными в смягчающем креме от ожогов пальцами Бекхен с силой провел по красному лицу Чанеля. Когда Бекхен нажал слишком сильно, Чанель тут же сердито сказал, чтобы тот был более нежным. Так как Бекхен понимал, что он на работе, он просто поднял голову на Чанеля – который в ответ лишь хмурился – и очень формально сказал "я сожалею".

Чанель усмехнулся и приблизился прямо к лицу Бекхена. 

– Сожаление не уменьшит боль. Ты оставил меня снаружи, теперь я, скорее всего, не смогу и руку поднять, а значит в ближайшие дни я не смогу работать. 

– Знаешь, – начал Бекхен, мягко проводя пальцами по нежному лицу Чанеля, – если бы ты намазался солнцезащитным кремом, возможно, сейчас бы не обгорел. 

Чанель нахмурил брови. 

– Возможно, если бы ты не оставил меня снаружи…

– … Возможно, если бы ты не вышел на улицу…

– Возможно, ты просто должен молча намазать меня кремом, – перебил Чанель.

Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Разве тебе не нравится мой голос?

Чанель закатил глаза. Не то чтобы ему не нравился голос Бекхена. Черт, у парня был божественный голос, но, опять же, Чанель был не в настроении хвалить его. 

– Нет. Мне не нравится, – солгал Чанель.

Закончив с лицом Чанеля, Бекхен за секунду отстранился от сидящего гиганта и переместился на его кровать. 

– Очень жаль. Я думал, что у меня хороший голос, – немного защитил себя Бек. Затем он махнул рукой и цокнул языком. – Долой рубашку. Ложись. 

Чанель поворчал, но тем не менее попытался снять указанную одежду. Снимая ткань, он испытал немалое затруднение, поэтому-то весь процесс занял больше времени, чем хотелось бы Бекхену. В конце концов Бекхен сорвался, резко стягивая рубашку и проводя жесткой тканью по поврежденной коже Чанеля.

– Блядь! – закричал Чанель. В тот момент он испытывал невероятное желание ударить кулаком в прекрасное лицо Бекхена. – Нежнее! Сколько раз, черт побери, мне это говорить?! – его пронзительный голос мог сравниться разве что с фальцетным криком в примитивных фильмах ужасов.

После того, как Бекхен обмазал руки и шею Чанеля, он отстранился, чтобы осмотреть сгоревшего и красного гиганта. 

– Что насчет твоих ног?

– Думаю, сам с ними справлюсь. 

– Все же, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты причинил себе боль. 

Чанель встал с кровати и с сарказмом оглядел парнишку. 

– Если бы ты действительно этого хотел, ты бы меня не поджарил, – сказал он, шагая на выход к двери.

Бекхен взглядом проводил его, прежде чем соскочить с кровати и твердо последовать за Чанелем. 

– Я сказал тебе, – пробормотал Бекхен, – ты должен был нанести солнцезащитный крем. 

Чанель не собирался снова приводить тот же аргумент. Он схватил ручку двери и резко открыл её. 

– Иди помой ванную, Бекхен. 

– Прекрасно, – проворчал Бекхен. Пока Чанель шел через большой зал в свою спальню, Бекхен звонко крикнул: – Эй, я могу тебе кое-что сказать?

Останавливаясь на полпути, Чанель повернул голову. 

– Что?

– Твои соски похожи на пепперони, – прошептал Бекхен прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Чанель замер. Только он собрался полностью повернуться к двери в комнату Бекхена, как его ушей достиг звук быстро защелкнувшегося замка. 

Следующие несколько дней Чанель подвергался насмешкам в момент утреннего пробуждения. Обычно, Бекхен будил его так: расшатывал кровать и говорил выйти и почувствовать утренний запах травы. Впоследствии, когда Чанель отказывался двигаться – из-за ожогов – Бекхен обходил кровать и расшторивал занавески так, чтобы солнечный свет из окон непосредственно светил в глаза Чанеля, если тот не встанет, как этого хотел Бекхен. 

Каждое утро создавалось впечатление, что кто-то на небесах нажимает у Бекхена кнопку перезапуска памяти, потому что он каждый божий день, как ублюдок, смеялся над внешностью Чанеля, будто вообще не видел его прежде. К тому времени, как подошел пятый день физических пыток Чанеля, он был вполне уверен, что весь график Бекхена состоял лишь из того, чтобы сбросить, что было очень больно, Чанеля с кровати, а затем весь день просто смеяться над каждым его скованным движением. И так по кругу. 

Самая расстраивающая вещь в обожженном теле состояла в том, что перемещение или любое касание чего-либо причиняли невероятную боль. Поэтому работа была перенесена на дом. В своем рабочем кабинете Чанель довольно часто был озабочен тем, как его тело себя чувствовало, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на черчении и изобретении проектов для новых прототипов. После того, как он понял, что в таких условиях ничего сделать не мог, Чанель бросил все попытки, решая, что, так как практически это его компания, он может закончить тогда, когда сможет и захочет без каких-то крайних сроков.

Прошло полторы недели, и Чанелю уже было лучше. Его кожа вернулась к своему нормальному цвету, за исключением того, что у нее все еще был небольшой оттенок розового цвета. В это время он наблюдал и тихонько следил за Бекхеном. Делая это, он понял несколько вещей.

Бекхену не нравится работать. Это было очевидно по тому, как говоряще он смотрел на него, когда он просил сделать что-нибудь простое, как, например, выключить телевизор. Но, даже при том, что у него была бедная трудовая этика, Чанель должен признать, что ванные были убраны должным образом, его одежда была чиста и даже выглажена, а дом никогда не был в беспорядке. В конце концов Чанель должен был отдать должное Бекхену. 

Другая вещь, которую узнал Чанель, состояла в том, что Бекхен умел петь. Это случилось, когда однажды вечером в гостиной Сехун пытался подпевать телевизору. Очевидно, это была песня, которая нравилась Бекхену. Он присоединился к другому парню и на мгновение его голос показался ушам Чанеля таким ангельским... Но это было только до тех пор, пока Бекхен не решил все испортить, посередине изменяя свой голос, пытаясь казаться каким-то старпером с проблемным горлом.

Когда это произошло, Чанель почти что почувствовал себя идиотом, вспоминая, что принял голос парня за “ангельский”. Ему пришлось себе напомнить, что его бабушка наняла дебила, который любит чизкейк, содовую, отдых и смех, но очень не хочет работать и убирать даже при том, что в этом деле он был фантастически ловок. 

Чанелю ничего не оставалось, как просто смириться и принять ненависть Бён Бекхена ко всяким домашним обязанностям. Однако, к несчастью для самого Бекхена, Чанель в покое его не оставил. Уже на следующий день Пак попросил свою горничную помыть посуду, на что последний затопал ногами и застонал: «Я ненавижу это!». 

Чанель продолжал спрашивать его, почему он устроился на эту работу, если так ненавидит всякие обязанности. Бекхен невозмутимо взглянул на Чанеля и заявил: «Из-за разных обстоятельств. Ты не видишь моей проблемы?»

После того вопроса Чанель решил, что, да, действительно, он видел проблему Бекхена. Проблема Бекхена состояла в том, что он был странным.

Для Бекхена же было неудивительно, почему Чанель продолжал терять горничных. Кенсу и Сехун рассказали ему, что все это было потому, что горничные женского пола в прошлом пытались имитировать к Чанелю воображаемую “любовь”, пытаясь влюбить его в себя. Такие девицы, очевидно, были уволены в тот же момент, когда они пробовали это сделать.

Но, на основании опыта, Бекхен думал, что все они уволились, потому что поняли, что вычищение и отдраивание пяти регулярно используемых ванных и трех неиспользуемых было слишком большой ерундой. 

С точки зрения Бекхена, Чанель был рабовладельцем. Единственное, чего ему не доставало, был кнут, который, как иногда подозревал Бекхен, все же был под его кроватью.

К тому времени, как Бекхен пожил в этом доме две недели, он почувствовал, что наконец понял динамику между Чанелем, Кенсу, Сехуном и собой.

Именно через короткие взгляды и осторожные выслеживания Бекхен понял, что у Чанеля было что-то вроде гей-любви к повару Кенсу. Когда вначале эта мысль пришла на ум, Бекхен скорчил лицо, думая, что это было глупо. Но затем Бекхен начал замечать улыбки Чанеля и слышать, как низкий голос рабовладельца-гиганта смеется наряду с Кенсу, и глупым это уже не казалось. 

Возможно, это был просто броманс. Возможно, они просто близки. Или, возможно, это была его глупая идея, из-за которой он начал видеть все, что делал Чанель с Кенсу, как “гей” – большими, яркими, радужными буквами. 

Если Чанель моргнул? Гей присматривается к Кенсу. Если Чанель вздохнул? Гей присматривается к Кенсу. Если Чанель чихнул? Гей присматривается к Кенсу и чихает. 

После открытия Бекхеном чувств Чанеля к повару в их доме, он перешел на Сехуна. После самодельного расследования он узнал, что Сехун был намного моложе его. Бекхен также узнал, что Сехуну было девятнадцать, и был он не так богат. Работа на Чанеля и бесплатная крыша над головой, очевидно, предоставляли ему достаточно денег, чтобы посылать всю зарплату родителям. 

Бекхен ненавидел школу — даже при том, что он окончил колледж с красным дипломом, — но он знал, что поступление в институт дает большие возможности, которые действительно приводили к большим деньгам. Когда Бекхен спросил Сехуна, почему он поливает траву Чанеля и сажает редкие цветы, Сехун пожал плечами и сказал, что не силен в экономических вопросах. 

Это был момент, когда Бекхен пришел к еще одному заключению о Чанеле. Он знал, что Чанель был богат – или по крайней мере имел деньги. Возможно, он в состоянии помочь Сехуну устроиться в колледж, но нет. Согласно теории Бекхена, Чанель отказался финансировать образование Сехуна, потому что Бекхен знал, что образование было заклятым врагом диктатуры.

Заключение закончилось простым выводом: Чанель знал, что, если бы Сехун был образован, он бы нашел иные, более выгодные возможности, и некому тогда будет поливать его растения.

В итоге Бекхен подытожил свои мысли. Чанель был геем, рабовладельцем и диктатором, которому не нравится образование.

 

Наконец, но с меньшим энтузиазмом, Бекхен принялся за анализ собственного отношения с Чанелем.

Бекхен полагал, что работал на Чанеля достаточно долго, чтобы “выработать свой стиль”, где он всегда был прав. Чанель никогда не делал выговоров и не наказывал его — достаточно странно, учитывая, что в прежнем доме самого Бекхена, если бы горничная или дворецкий хоть как-то возразили, то они бы немедленно были уволены его властными родителями.

Даже при том, что Чанель отдавал Бекхену указания — когда в действительности он просто просил Бекхена сделать уже свою работу, — Бекхен понял, что его это уже и не раздражает. Это стало ежедневной привычкой – застилать кровати, менять простыни, вытирать пыль (хотя делал он это очень лениво) и будить большую задницу Чанеля.

С точки зрения предполагаемых работ, которые делали обычные горничные, Бекхен действительно убирал каждую комнату, все до одной, кроме драгоценного кабинета Чанеля. Бекхен и не сомневался, почему то место было для него закрыто — даже при том, что он видел, как туда несколько раз входил Сехун, чтобы поговорить с Чанелем. Чанель, наверное, прятал там кучу порно-видео. Для Бекхена не составит труда вычистить и выкинуть их.

Что касается внешности, Бекхен знал, что Чанель выглядел великолепно. Даже учитывая тот первый день, когда они встретили друг друга, не отменял этого факта. Иногда Бекхен просто глазел на Чанеля, проклиная его статную генетику. Большинство пристальных взглядов Бекхена заканчивались тем, что Чанель, почувствовав на себе взгляд, обращал на него внимание, и затем у них бывал странный, почти неловкий зрительный контакт. Пытаясь самопроизвольно защититься, Бекхен корчил лицо и качал головой, отводя от Чанеля взгляд и задаваясь вопросом, что, черт возьми, с ним происходит. 

Тело Чанеля было вовсе неплохим — как заметил Бекхен. Для кого-то, кто сидит на работе в четырех стенах офиса весь день, он был достаточно хорошо сложен. У него были невероятные руки, что не мог не заметить Бекхен, обмазывая их солнцезащитным кремом. 

Их взаимодействия в основном состояли из споров и пререканий. Однако, были еще моменты, помимо этих. Однажды Бекхен услышал Сехуна, подпевающего песне, которую он часто слушал во времена своего обучения в колледже. Так как та ему нравилась, Бекхен тут же вскочил и начал петь, на что Сехун улыбнулся и продолжил подпевать. Через некоторое время взгляд Бекхена оставил Сехуна и перешел к кухонному сектору, где готовил обед Кенсу, и где Чанель пытался “совершить свои кухонные деяния” — согласно гей-теории Бекхена.

Когда его взгляд покинул фигуру Сехуна и переместился в другую сторону, Бекхен тут же пожалел об этом. Он встретился взглядом с Чанелем, который не смотрел на него раздраженным взглядом, как он обычно это делал. Вместо этого взгляд Чанеля был спокойным, будто пытался ввести Бекхена в транс. Не любя такую теплую эмоциональную связь, Бекхен скорчил лицо – как он всегда делал – и изменил свой голос, стараясь изо всех сил сделать его противным и хриплым. И это сработало. Чанель прервал этот странный пристальный взгляд и сморщил лицо, как он обычно это делал, смотря на Бекхена взглядом, кричащим «что, черт возьми, ты делаешь».


	6. Chapter 6

_Глава 6  
Дождь и радио_

Все небо было в облаках, дул ветер, а на землю падали первые капли дождя. Даже при том, что, по идее, идеальная погода для купания должна быть солнечной и жаркой двадцать четыре часа в сутки всю неделю, Бекхен все равно проводил время на пляже, всматриваясь в даль серого океана.

Тем вечером Кенсу резал овощи для тушеного мяса – хотелось чего-то теплого и сочного в такую погоду, – в то время как Чанель сидел рядом и занимал его разговором. Сехун же, найдя в подвале старое радио, разбирал и пытался заставить его заработать.

Когда Бекхен закончил принимать душ, он вышел из своей комнаты в свободной рубашке и пижамных штанах, хотя до сна еще было далеко. Бекхену просто нравились удобные вещи, удобные, как пижама... Точно так же, как футболки.

– Добрый вечер, – поприветствовал Бекхен, выходя из прихожей, встряхивая свои влажные волосы.

– Привет, – тепло ответил Кенсу. – Ужин скоро будет готов. 

– Хорошо, – отозвался Бекхен. Когда он подошел к обеденному столу, где уже был Чанель, последний пристально посмотрел на него, как раз, когда Бекхен поднял голову. – Как дела с твоей проблемкой, Чанель?

– Бек. Твой внешний вид, – ответил Чанель, кивая на Бекхена. 

– Он нормальный, – заспорил Бекхен, замирая, чтобы показать свои пижамные штаны. – В любом случае, очень, конечно, забавный разговор, но я собираюсь в гостиную. 

Решив не начинать спорить и понимая, что не изменит беспечное отношение Бекхена, Чанель просто кивнул. 

– Прекрасно. Включи тогда телевизор. 

– Какой канал?

– Любой новостной канал. 

– Скучный выбор, Чанель, – прокомментировал Бекхен, уходя.

– Он информативный и образовательный, – буркнул Чанель. 

– Не говори со мной об образовании, ты, лишающий колледжа гигант, – шепотом пробормотал Бекхен. Он не хотел, чтобы другой его услышал, но когда Чанель ответил, Бекхен подумал, что все это из-за его больших ушей.

– Что ты сказал, Бек?

Бекхен мгновенно оборачивается и пожимает плечами. 

– Ты должен был услышать. 

Прежде чем Чанель смог что-то ответить, Бекхен уже развернулся спиной к раздражающему Чанелю и удивленному Кенсу. Садясь на диван, Бекхен прижался к занятому Сехуну, который пытался собрать последнюю часть механической головоломки старого радио.

– Итак, ты мастер на все руки? – спросил Бекхен. 

– Мм, да… – застенчиво ответил Сехун. – Я также отчасти хорош в починке вещей. 

До слуха Бекхена дошло, как сзади к их разговору присоединился Чанель, который вроде как не слушал. 

– Он довольно полезен. Даже иногда помогает мне с работой. 

– Спасибо за информацию, – презрительно поблагодарил Бекхен прежде, чем вернуть свое внимание назад к Сехуну. – Какой работой?

– Построение рабочих моделей для прототипов робота и таких вот вещей, – ответил Сехун.

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Сехун, если у тебя есть талант к таким вещам, ты не должен поливать у Чанеля растения. 

– Фактически, он обучает меня, когда я заканчиваю работу, так что это что-то вроде взаимовыгоды, – сказал Сехун.

Спустя секунду Сехун, казалось, был удовлетворен. Он повернул голову к обеденному столу. 

– Думаю, я его починил!

Встав с места, Чанель ухмыльнулся и подошел к дивану. Он наклонился, бросая тень и на Сехуна, и на Бекхена. Бекхен отклонил голову назад и пристально посмотрел на парня. 

Почувствовав, что что-то на него уставилось, Чанель немедленно посмотрел вниз. 

– Что?

– Ничего. 

Ответ был краток, и прежде, чем Чанель открыл рот, Бекхен уже отвернулся и наклонился вперед, ставя локти на колени и наблюдая, починил ли Сехун радио, да и вообще, что он там чинит. 

Чувствуя, что все глаза на нем — за исключением Кенсу, — Сехун стушевался. Его пальцы нажали на кнопку, которая включит радио, если он сделал все правильно. Но когда кнопка была нажата, они совершенно ничего не услышали.

Сехун давил на кнопку раз за разом, чтобы менять станции, но ничего не происходило. Радио было мертвецки тихим. Спустя некоторое время новых попыток, Сехун резко опустил плечи, а Чанель вздохнул. 

– Все в порядке, Сехун. 

Сехун молчал, огорченный неудачей. Бекхен почти что видел над его головой темное облако, что заставило его нахмуриться. Бекхену никогда не нравилась угнетающая тишина, поэтому он наклонился и подтянул с журнального столика радио так, чтобы то было ближе к нему.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Бекхен взял крошечные инструменты и отвертки, которые использовал Сехун и начал демонтировать радио, раскручивая болты и шурупы. Бекхену не нужно было и смотреть на Сехуна, чтобы понять, что ребенок был, вероятно, испуган от того, что он делал. 

– Что ты делаешь!? – закричал Сехун. – Ты просто разбираешь его! Я не запомнил, куда ставил винты и болты! Мне, правда, потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, где они должны быть! Бекхен!

Игнорируя парня, Бекхен продолжал разбирать его, пока задняя часть радио полностью не отвалилась. К тому времени, как единственной вещью, которую он видел, были несколько проводов, Сехун был на грани нервного срыва, смотря на все запчасти, раскиданные на столе.

Внимание Чанеля вернулось только в момент, когда Сехун разволновался не на шутку, поэтому он немедленно посмотрел на Бекхена и то, что происходило. Сначала он нахмурился, ведь Бекхен расстраивал Сехуна, но когда он увидел, что упрямый парень разбирал старый аппарат как профессионал, он замер.

Чанель понял, что Бекхен, которого он знал уже несколько недель, был не тем, кто сейчас сидел рядом с Сехуном. Нахальная и истеричная аура вокруг него исчезла, и все, что осталось, был Бекхен, который был полностью сосредоточен на обнаружении ошибки Сехуна.

Другими словами, в игру вступил Бен Бекхен.

Осмотрев за секунду внутренние детали радио, Бекхен ухмыльнулся. 

– Нашел, – пропел Бек. – Сехун, ты соединил не те провода… это в конце, провод, связанный с кнопкой, ты соединил его с кнопкой для переключения станций…

Пару моментов Сехун молчал. 

– О …

– Все в порядке. Простая ошибка, – уверил его Бекхен. Когда он аккуратно закрепил провод, он сказал, – но иногда самые простые ошибки – худшие, так что ты должен быть осторожен…

Так же быстро, как разобрал, Бекхен собрал радио. Учитывая невероятную память, Бекхену не потребовалось много времени поставить болты и винты на места, откуда он их снял. После проверки батареи, Бекхен закрыл заднюю часть радио и быстро поставил его перед Сехуном.

– Попробуй. 

Сехун взглянул на него и протянул руку, касаясь кнопки. Затем он нажал на ее, и послышался щелчок. Не более чем секунду из радио был слышен лишь шум. Глаза Сехуна прояснились, когда он быстро перешел к другой кнопке и начал переключать различные станции. Потребовалось несколько попыток, но в конечном счете он нашел канал, который работал.

На мгновение челюсть Сехуна отвисла, а сам он повернулся к Бекхену. 

– Я… Как ты это сделал… 

Бекхен же просто закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Игнорируя любые вопросы Сехуна, Бекхен встал с дивана. 

– Сделай одолжение, Сехун, и включи телевизор на канал новостей, – уже стоя далеко, Бекхен добавил, – я пойду помою руки. Это радио такое старое и масляное внутри. Это полная...

Даже когда Бекхен ушел, Сехун все еще был сбит с толку. Он повернулся к Чанелю, который все так же стоял за сиденьем. 

– Ты это видел?

Чанель был в том же шоке, что и Сехун, но все же кивнул. 

– Да…

Сехун нервно хихикнул, возвращая свое внимание к сделанному радио. 

– Я имею в виду, что я так долго с ним ковырялся, а он просто… Ах, я хочу узнать, как он это сделал. 

Хмурясь, Чанель кивнул. 

– Знаешь что? Я тоже. Пожалуй, я пойду спрошу его. 

Оставляя Сехуна, Чанель быстро ушел за Бекхеном, который пошел в ванную через главный коридор. Зайдя внутрь, Чанель увидел Бекхена, быстро моющего намыленные руки. Чанель задался вопросом: заметит ли его Бекхен, но когда тот продолжил сдувать мыльные пузыри с ладошек, Пак понял, что Бекхен был слишком отвлечен, чтобы хоть что-то заметить.

– Бекхен. 

Услышав низкий голос, Бекхен с наполненными воздухом щеками повернул голову к двери. 

– Извини-ка. Я тут, может, на толчке сижу. 

– Дверь была открыта, и ты сам сказал, что просто пошел помыть руки, – парировал Чанель.

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Хорошо оправдался. 

Чанель скрестил на груди руки. Совсем не хотелось спорить с Бекхеном на тему справления нужды. 

– Знаешь, то, что ты там сделал, действительно впечатляюще. 

Включая кран, Бекхен начал смывать пену. 

– Я знаю. 

– Как ты это сделал?

Бекхен усмехнулся.

– Это просто радио с несколькими винтами. Ребенок бы смог его починить. 

– Сехун довольно хорош в оценке и починке вещей, – сказал Чанель, делая остановку. – Там было около тридцати немаркированных винтов и болтов, Бекхен. 

Вытирая руки, Бекхен поднял бровь. 

– И?

Чанель сделал паузу. 

– Я недооценил твои навыки, Бекхен. Но все же, почему ты не говорил мне, что что-то смыслишь в механике? 

Выключив воду, Бекхен хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Это было просто радио, Чанель. 

– Старинное, древнее, черт побери, доисторическое радио, Бек, – указал Чанель, тщательно наблюдая за Бекхеном. – Сехуну и мне нужно сходить в библиотеку, чтобы понять механику этой вещи. 

Бекхен поднял брови. 

– Хорошо, но если бы ты почаще общался со Старой Изюминкой, то, возможно, тебе бы не пришлось идти в библиотеку, – вытерев руки о соседнее полотенце, он добавил, – мне просто нравятся старые вещи, поэтому, возможно, я был знаком с ними. Я не знаю. 

Чанель фыркнул. 

– Помимо твоего впечатляющего шоу, Бек, у тебя также есть хорошая память. Не думал, что кто-то, как ты, способен на что-то подобное. 

Бекхен засмеялся. 

– Не думал? Что? Ты думал, что я глупый?

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Ты здесь, правда, не сказал и не сделал чего-либо интеллектуального. Все, что ты действительно делаешь: споришь со мной, бездельничаешь, разговариваешь с Кенсу и Сехуном и спишь. 

Бекхен уже было открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть слова, но понял, что Чанель был прав. Но, чувствуя потребность, по крайней мере сказать хоть что-то, Бекхен опровергнул другой пункт. 

– Неважно. Но на самом деле, я даже не помню, что Кенсу приготовил вчера вечером. 

– Ну и что это доказывает?

Бекхен усмехнулся и подошел ближе к Чанелю. 

– Это, как и предполагалось, доказывает, что моя память недостаточно хороша, – ответил Бекхен. Подойдя почти вплотную к груди Чанеля, Бекхен наклонил голову. – Ты можешь отойти?

– Бек, – предупредил Чанель. – Ты снова темнишь. 

Закатив глаза, Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Починил какое-то паршивое радио и уже автоматически темню, – Бекхен попробовал обойти Чанеля, но тот заблокировал его. – Серьезно?

Вытянув перед собой руки, Чанель попытался оправдаться. 

– Я просто хочу получить ответы. 

– Не у всего есть ответы! – нахмурился Бекхен, морща лицо. – Почему у тебя соски похожи на пепперони? Никто не знает! Почему ты лишаешь детей образования? Никто не знает!

Чанель был озадачен. 

– О чем ты, черт побери!?

Раздраженный, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Могу я покинуть ванную? Пожалуйста? – спросил он, пытаясь выйти, – пожалуйста, сэр, дайте пройти. 

– Бекхен...

– Я голоден. 

– Я просто спрашиваю тебя...

– Я голоден. 

– Бекхен, я просто...

– Я гол...

– Тогда, блядь, иди и поешь! – закричал Чанель, уступая дорогу и резко указывая рукой в направлении кухни. – Ты так... Аргх! Темнишь! Бекхен, ты темнишь!

Выходя из ванной, Бекхен ухмылялся Чанелю. 

– Я просто мастер на все руки, –сказал он прежде, чем повернуться спиной к своему работодателю.

Чанелю оставалось лишь стоять и смотреть, как Бекхен покидает его, оставляя одного в коридоре. После недолгих раздумий Чанель решил, что пора вступать в игру и выяснить правду. Чанель не знал, был ли Бекхен у него случайно, или он хотел украсть идеи и проекты компании прямо из-под носа Чанеля, но Чанель был полон решимости узнать это.

После их короткого спора Чанель понял, что не так легко вытащить из Бекхена информацию, так что для этого ему нужно средство. Что-то, что можно использовать, чтобы победить Бекхена в его игре и поставить его на колени для допроса. Для такой работы Чанель точно знал одно средство. 

Алкоголь.


	7. Chapter 7

__

Глава 7   
Тесто

Чанелю потребовалась неделя, чтобы собраться с силами. И как только пришло время для допроса Бекхена, он практически заставил себя довести свой варварский план по спаиванию парня до конца.

 

Через множество открытых окон дом заполнил прохладный океанский бриз. Сехун уже закончил со своей работой и теперь умиротворенно качался в гамаке, который принес из дома и подвязал между двумя массивными деревьями. Кенсу спал в своей комнате – хорошая погода и приятный бриз совсем убаюкали его. 

Дома было невыносимо тихо. Пока Чанель шел по гостиной, он слышал свои собственные шаги, отстукивающие от деревянного пола. С каждой дверью, мимо которых он проходил, Чанель отсчитывал секунды до комнаты Бекхена, которая была подозрительно тиха. Чанель полагал, что сонная атмосфера, должно быть, утомила и Бекхена. 

Когда Чанель дошел до его спальни, он уже собирался постучать, как заметил, что дверь даже и не была закрыта. Она была немного приоткрыта, поэтому Чанель лишь тихонько толкнул ее. Когда дверь открылась, он увидел, что Бекхен спокойно лежал на своей кровати.

Чанель о многом пожалел, когда открыл эту дверь. Похоже, Бекхен решил устроить 'Отрывную пятницу', несмотря на то, что была среда. Он снял всю одежду, что носил утром и перешел на 'меня не волнует, что я ношу'.

Бекхен был в боксерах, на которых вовсю было написано «Суперзвезда!». Несомненно, Чанель тут же в уме подумал, что Бекхен считает себя не менее как “суперзвездой”. Достаточно странно, при том, что нижняя часть Бекхена была прикрыта лишь боксерами, на нем была одета мягкая серая майка, сопровождаемая — ну конечно же — одним из его кардиганов.

Если бы Чанель был ценителем моды и судил стиль Бекхена, то он поставил бы ему жирный неуд. Он понимал, что, возможно, это удобно, но какой смысл быть хорошо одетым сверху, но так чертовски стремно внизу? Чанель не понимал.

Но в данный момент Чанеля удивлял не столько внешний вид парня, как его положение. Факт, что Бекхен лежал с раскинутыми в стороны конечностями в позе звездочки, заставил Чанеля мысленно отступить. Парень был похож на разочаровавшегося в жизни человека. Мало того, что положение Бекхена было странным, так еще на его лице лежала раскрытая книга. 

Чанель покачал головой. Бен Бекхен гений в механике и одаренный хорошей памятью человек. Но с другой стороны монеты, это была ленивая горничная с сомнительным выбором одежды, которая не могла даже вспомнить, что молоко в холодильнике уже скисло, не попробовав его снова. 

Вздыхая, Чанель решил постучать о стену. Он не знал, спал ли Бекхен или нет, поэтому постучать - было лучшим решением. И вскоре после, Чанель услышал первый стон Бекхена.

– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня больше чистить ванные, – проскулил Бекхен. – Просто уйди. 

От такого жалобного ответа Чанель лишь усмехнулся и подошел к кровати. Склоняясь, Чанель резко снял книгу с лица Бекхена, встречая темные глаза, смотрящие прямо на него. 

– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Бекхен.

Чанель был пойман врасплох таким взглядом. 

«Снимаю книгу с твоего лица — на что еще это похоже?» – надеясь прервать зрительный контакт, Чанель посмотрел на название книги. 

– Джоанна Линдсей, “Принцесса”? – пробормотал Чанель.

Со скучающим взглядом на лице Бекхен поднял руку. 

– Могу я получить свою книгу назад? 

Игнорируя вопрос, Чанель продолжал рассматривать книгу. 

– Это что, правда любовный роман?

– А тебя это касается?

Открыть книгу было ошибкой. Уже на второй странице была фотография мужчины и женщины, эротично цепляющихся друг за друга в каком-то болоте. Чанель скривил губы и медленно закрыл книгу.

– Это... Эмм...

– Моё, – закончил за него Бекхен. – Это моё, Чанель. 

Чанель быстро отдал чужую книгу. 

– Интересный выбор жанра. 

Откладывая книгу, Бекхен фыркнул. 

– Мне все равно. В любом случае, зачем ты пришел?

Чанель осмотрел комнату и увидел за столом стул. Взяв тот за спинку, он быстро пододвинул его к кровати Бекхена. Расстояние между ними было очень небольшим — слишком близко, по мнению Бекхена. Бекхен перевернулся и встал на локти, пытаясь сесть.

Когда они оба оказались в сидячем положении, которым они были более-менее довольны, ни один из них не сделал ничего, чтобы разорвать неловкую тишину, которая последовала за их действиями. Бекхен наблюдал за Чанелем, в то время как Чанель наблюдал за Бекхеном. Ни один не сказал ни слова. И оба смотрели друг на друга, ожидая, кто первый начнет. 

Спустя минуту Бекхен возвел глаза к потолку и простонал. 

– Чанель, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Тогда Чанель и вспомнил, что Бекхен вообще-то задал ему вопрос. Мысленно делая фейспалм из-за своей забывчивости, Чанель попытался игриво перевести тему, будто он небрежно об этом забыл. 

– Ах, да … я пришел спросить тебя, что бы ты хотел на ужин. 

Бекхен подозрительно приподнял бровь. 

– Что-то, предпочтительно, съедобное… — стоило Чанелю грозно посмотреть на него, как Бекхен быстро начал защищать себя. – Я не уверен, с уловкой этот вопрос или нет. Если бы я сказал ‘что-нибудь вкусное’, тогда бы я, вероятно, ел палки и листья сегодня вечером. 

Чанель нахмурился.

– А ну прекрати. Я серьезно, – сказал Чанель, складывая на груди руки и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

Бекхен ответил не сразу. 

– Отлично. Позже просто скажу Кенсу, что я хочу, – затем Бекхен зевнул. – Можешь теперь оставить меня, я…

– ... Нет, – прервал Чанель. – Просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь съесть сегодня вечером, Бекхен. 

Бекхен сделал паузу. 

– Я же сказал. Позже пойду и скажу Кенсу. 

– Кенсу сегодня вечером здесь не будет, Бек, – сказал Чанель, спокойно сообщая новость опешившему парню в постели. – И Сехуна тоже. 

Бекхен закатил глаза, измученно падая назад на кровать. Повернув лицо в сторону, он посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Разве я не могу тоже уйти?

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Нет. 

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я всегда даю им выходной один раз в месяц, чтобы они делали что им нужно, или что они хотят, – ответил Чанель. – Они оба пойдут встретиться с членами своей семьи, и обычно они не возвращаются до полуночи или утра следующего дня, – толкнув кровать Бекхена, Чанель добавил. – Но так как ты новенький — плюс факт, что ты был бездомным, прежде чем пришел сюда — я подумал, что ты останешься здесь, в доме. И мы сможем попытаться понравиться друг другу хоть чуточку больше. 

– Ты хочешь провести вечер сближения с парнем-горничной?

Чанель прикусил язык. Он не хотел сближаться. Он просто хотел позадавать ему вопросы, но, черт, независимо от обстоятельств, он сделает это. 

– Несомненно, – сказал Чанель, выдавливая для Бекхена маленькую улыбку. – Вечер сближения. 

Бекхен с опаской уставился на него.

– Ну конечно, – вздохнул он. – Не улыбайся мне, пожалуйста. 

Чанель только шире улыбнулся, теперь он должен раздражать Бекхена. 

– Люди любят мою улыбку. 

– О, это они тебе сказали? – кинул в ответ Бекхен. Не желая смеяться даже над собственным сарказмом, на мгновение Бекхен отвернул от него голову, закрывая глаза. 

Чанель с негодованием смотрел на эту картину, но тут же смягчил лицо, когда Бекхен снова посмотрел на него. 

– Но, правда, скажи мне, что хочешь сегодня вечером. Я приготовлю. 

На сей раз Бекхен не потрудился отвернуться. Он просто открыто засмеялся прямо в лицо Чанелю. 

– Я не позволю тебе готовить мою еду, Чанель. Во-первых, я не ем дерьмо – что, скорее всего, в итоге и получится. И во-вторых, я не хочу умирать, потому что ты, вероятно, собираешься отравить меня, – после, вытерев театральную слезинку, Бекхен добавил. – Я сегодня сам приготовлю. 

– А как я узнаю, что еда не дерьмо или отравлена? – передразнил Чанель.

– Поскольку, если ты умрешь, – ответил Бекхен, – у меня не будет дохода, а это значит, что я не смогу купить книги или, что еще хуже, кардиганы. 

Закатив глаза, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Что за хрень с твоими кардиганами?

Издав стон, Бекхен принял сидячее положение. Затем он свесил ноги с кровати так, чтобы он полностью оказался перед Чанелем. Используя руки, Бекхен повторно объяснил свое рассуждение. 

– Я же уже сказал тебе. В Футболках и кардиганах я чувствую себя с...

– ... Свободно, – закончил Чанель, прекрасно помня то объяснение. – Право, право. Ты полностью свободен. Иногда даже слишком. Как твои боксеры прямо сейчас. 

Только упомянув об удобном выборе одежды парня, Бекхен встал прямо перед Чанелем. Так как Пак сидел на стуле, все закончилось тем, что прямо перед его лицом, если он посмотрит вперед, были бедра и пах Бекхена. 

– А что с ними не так? – спросил Бекхен, касаясь своего нижнего белья. – Хороший цвет и сидит приятно. Сейчас в них свежо, и они продуваются, так что внутри всему комфортно…

– Мм…

– … я не чувствую, чтобы что-то сжимало или давило, когда я надеваю джинсы и хожу в них по этому заброшенному дому…

– Бек…

– … поэтому не смей говорить мне, что носить боксеры в своей собственной комнате это аморально и неправильно, –потребовал Бекхен, опираясь на одну ногу и скрещивая на груди руки. 

Чанель нахмурился, хотя в то же время чувствовал, что был в неловком положении. Все, что он хотел сделать, было лишь спросить Бекхена, что он хотел на ужин, а сейчас он сидел на стуле, слушая, что его горничная в своих боксерах чувствовал себя “свежим”. Вся ситуация оказывалась не такой, какой хотел бы Чанель. 

Отвечая на вопрос Бекхена, Чанель попытался сдержать свой неэтичный взгляд на его лицо. 

– Я просто сказал. Возможно, тебе стоит надеть хотя бы свои глупые пижамные штаны. 

– И тем не менее, я сейчас в своей собственной комнате, – снова указал Бекхен. – Я действительно не ожидал, что кто-то войдет сюда. 

Затем Бекхен разбито вздыхает и наклоняет голову, свысока смотря на Чанеля.

– Честно, в этом нет ничего неправильного, – сказал он, оттягивая свои “суперзвездые!” боксеры. – Я не собираюсь делать что-то извращенное, если это то, о чем ты волнуешься, хорошо? Мой член не поднимется, как тесто, не покинет мою промежность и не залезет в небольшую духовку, именуемую твоим ртом. 

Боже, Чанель хотел умереть. Выражение, сошедшее с губ Бекхена, было просто слишком. Член, который встал как тесто? В небольшую духовку, именуемую его ртом? Чанель больше не мог поддерживать зрительный контакт. Он посмотрел вниз, но и это было большой ошибкой, так как теперь он уставился прямо на пах Бекхена. Чанелю не нравилась эта ситуация. Он или должен был смотреть прямо в глаза Бекхену, или прямо на его промежность. Ни один из вариантов не казался хорошим, поэтому Чанель сдался. 

Быстро отодвинув стул назад – таким образом он не был так близко к Бекхену, – Чанель встал, становясь в два раза выше. 

– Хорошо! Я понял. Твои шары чувствуют себя свежими, и это просто фантастически поднимает тебе настроение. Прекрасно. Носи все, что захочешь. 

Когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, Бекхен сказал:

– Что касается еды сегодня вечером, вынь мясо из холодильника. 

Чанель обернулся. 

– Ты собираешься приготовить стейк?

Пожав плечами, Бекхен откинулся назад на свою кровать и усмехнулся. 

– Я собираюсь мариновать мясо. Ты собираешься выйти на улицу и пожарить наше барбекю. 

Чанель уж было собирался поспорить, но тут же, преодолев гнев, напомнил себе о своем плане. Все, что угодно, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свой план. 

 

Было приблизительно пять тридцать, когда Сехун и Кенсу уже надевали обувь в коридоре. Бекхен переоделся в более приличную одежду, чему Чанель был тихо благодарен, как только он увидел, что Бекхен вышел в джинсах.

У двери Бекхен беззаботно болтал с Сехуном, смеялся и играл с его волосами. Сехун продолжал говорить ему так не делать, но всерьез так и не оттолкнул его. Только когда Чанель подошел к ним, все веселье остановилось, и Сехун надел кепку, не потрудившись убрать на голове беспорядок, что наделал Бекхен.

– Бек, я вернусь через несколько минут, – сказал Чанель, быстро надевая свою обувь. – Я просто подвезу их до автобусной остановки. 

– Хорошо, – Бекхен повернулся к Кенсу и Сехуну. – Как долго вам ехать, ребята?

Кенсу улыбнулся, держа в руке маленькую сумку, которую Бекхен раньше уже видел. Она была заполнена крошечными подарками, которые, как понял Бекхен, были для детей. – Дом моей семьи всего лишь в тридцати минутах езды. 

– Сорок пять минут, – сказал Сехун, засовывая в карманы руки. – Мы с Кенсу едем на одном автобусе. Он просто выходит раньше. На обратном пути обычно я уже в автобусе, когда заходит Кенсу. Мы пытаемся возвращаться как можно быстрее. Лично мне больше нравится быть здесь. Вот почему я не провожу слишком много времени дома. 

– Что касается меня, я просто не могу оставить вас, парни, голодать, поэтому я попытаюсь вернуться сегодня поздно вечером. Кто-то же должен быть здесь утром, чтобы приготовить вам завтрак, – добавил Кенсу.

Бекхен хотел ответить, но Чанель уже закончил надевать свою обувь и открыл дверь. Вместо этого Бекхен улыбнулся парням и помахал рукой.

– Надеюсь, увижу вас обоих сегодня вечером. 

– Мы попробуем, – ответил Сехун. – По крайней мере, я точно. 

Как только Сехун и Кенсу были за дверью, Чанель повернулся к Бекхену, который стоял, облокотившись на дверную раму. 

– Маринуй, но не начинай жарить, пока я не вернусь. Я не хочу, чтобы, когда я вернулся, весь мой дом был в огне. Если он все же будет гореть, то, Бекхен, пожалуйста, лучше будь внутри. 

– Грубиян. 

Усмехнувшись, Чанель развернулся и зашагал вслед за Кенсу и Сехуном к своему автомобилю. 

– Закрывай все двери! Не слушай громко музыку, иначе не сможешь услышать возможное ограбление! Не играй с электричеством. Не открывай двери незнакомцам. Не… Знаешь что? Просто замри, Бек. Просто замри и стой в углу. 

Пока Бекхен слушал глупый список Чанеля под названием "Не делай", он просто улыбался и кивал. Когда Чанель сел в автомобиль, Бекхен просто продолжал кивать, зарабатывая хмурый взгляд от работодателя, как раз когда автомобиль начал выезжать на дорогу.

Решая поиграть с парнем, Бекхен махнул на прощание и зашел в дом, не закрывая дверь. Парень прислонился спиной к стене и начал осматривать свои ногти. Ждать долго не пришлось, и уже через секунду Бекхен услышал вопль Чанеля, наполовину высунувшегося из окна своей машины. 

– Дверь! Закрой эту проклятую дверь!

Смеясь, Бекхен вернулся и должным образом закрыл дверь.

 

А на заднем сиденье Сехун не смог сдержаться от порции смеха. 

– Он сделал это нарочно. 

 

Когда Чанель вернулся домой примерно пятнадцать минут спустя, он нашел Бекхена, старательно работающим на кухне. В углу кухни Чанель заметил уже приготовленный Бекхеном рис, сейчас остывающий в рисоварке.

Чанель, не долго думая, присоединился к Бекхену на кухне. Конечно, Бекхен не поприветствовал Чанеля, как нормальная горничная — или нормальный человек — это делает. Вместо этого он сказал Чанелю выйти и разжечь огонь в гриле.

Не сопротивляясь, Чанель открыл соседний шкаф в коридоре и захватил ветровку, которая спасет его от прохладного ночного бриза. Когда он вернулся на кухню, Бекхен уже закончил с заправкой мяса, но решил, что еще не готов вымыть руки. 

Вместо этого Бекхен решил подойти к Чанелю и хлопнуть его прямо по лицу своими испачканными руками. В течение секунды Чанель стоял как вкопанный, поскольку он чувствовал, как какая-то субстанция начала капать вниз с его щек. 

Из полнейшего шока и замороженного состояния его вывел похожий на писк свинки смех Бекхена. Чанель протянул руки вперед, пытаясь схватить Бекхена — возможно, пытаясь задушить его, — но тот смог уклониться.

Чанель закончил тем, что попытался поймать Бекхена, несколько раз наматывая круги вокруг кухонного стола. Преследование закончилось только тогда, когда Бекхен наступил на плитку, где ранее он случайно пролил немного уксуса. Когда Бекхен начал падать, он попытался предотвратить падение, выставив руки перед собой, но так как они были скользкими и влажными, они просто прошлись по полу, и он закончил тем, что потерпел фиаско.

Послышался грохот, и настала очередь Чанеля смеяться над забавной неудачей Бекхена.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Глава 8  
Как функционируют вещи

После того, как Чанель насладился картиной скулящего на полу Бекхена, он легонько толкнул его ногой. 

– Понимаю, я уже давно просил тебя поползать по полу, но я подразумевал, что ты должен был помыть его. 

– Это была шутка? – парировал Бекхен, медленно пытаясь встать. – Если да, то она вышла немного дебильной. 

Чанель усмехнулся и подошел к подготовленному Бекхеном мясу. Взяв миску, Чанель вновь перевел взгляд на парня, который продолжал пытаться встать. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, ты ничего не сломал. 

– Действительно, – зло посмотрев, бросил Бекхен Чанелю. – Не хотел бы я предъявлять тебе иск. 

– Нет. А то, чего хочу я, так это чтоб ты отмыл пол так, чтобы твое нахальное величество не поскользнулось и не упало снова, – сказал Чанель, кивая на маленькую лужу уксуса. – И пойди помойся, как только все тут уберешь. Я не хочу, чтобы от тебя пахло уксусом. 

Бекхен потер щеку, что героически приняла на себя большую часть его болезненного падения и теперь ныла от боли. Он зашипел, но тем не менее привстал и согнул ноги, пытаясь хоть немного разогнать кровь в области ноющего колена.

– Прекрасно, – заворчал он, начиная осторожно ковылять из кухни.

Чанель же пошел ко входу на террасу, но повернул голову непосредственно перед тем, как Бекхен исчез в прихожей. 

– И переодень свою одежду. 

Бекхен остановился и, скрипя зубами, повернулся к Паку. 

– Я переодевался сегодня уже три раза, – сказал он, сморщившись.

Чанель поднял бровь. 

– Это, конечно, хорошо, но теперь у тебя джинсы провоняли уксусом. Переоденься. 

Бекхен взял секундную паузу, затем наклонил голову и улыбнулся парню. 

– Не лучше ли просто подуть и высушить…

– … Бекхен, – прервал его Чанель. – Переоденься. 

Бекхен убрал улыбку и скривил лицо, разворачиваясь. 

– Это было бы более эффективно! – крикнул Бекхен своим звонким голосом, отзывающимся эхом в прихожей.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты вонял, как помойка! – крикнул в ответ Чанель, открывая стеклянную дверь. – Не надо мне тут создавать иллюзию, что я ем с бомжом!

– Я был бездомным, ты это знаешь! – издалека услышал Чанель вопль Бекхена.

Фыркая, Чанель ступил на веранду.

– Бездомный, – пробормотал он. – Ну конечно. 

 

В следующий раз, когда Чанель увидел Бекхена, он пожалел, что не сказал парню, во что, как он хотел, он должен был “переодеться”. На звук отъезжающей двери Чанель повернул голову и понял свою ошибку, стоило ему только увидеть, во что 'переоделся' Бекхен. 

Джинсов больше не было. Простая рубашка и любимый кардиган так же отсутствовали. Вместо этого на Бекхене были одеты пижамные штаны с розовыми вертикальными полосками и яркая футболка с бутылкой кетчупа, говорящей «What's up, dog?» рядом нарисованному хот-догу. 

Прежде чем Чанель смог прокомментировать его внешний вид, Бекхен подарил ему самодовольную улыбку и пожал плечами, сигнализируя об универсальной фразе 'Меня не волнует, что ты хочешь сказать, так что даже не думай' на языке тела.

Чанель сильно нахмурился, но затем вернул взгляд обратно на мясо, желая смотреть на барбекю, а не на удобную одежду Бекхена. Только его внимание ослабилось, когда он почувствовал, что Бекхен задел его бок. Посмотрев вниз, Чанель спросил:

– Что ты делаешь?

Обнимая себя руками из-за прохладного вечернего воздуха, Бекхен совершенно философским взглядом уставился на закат. 

– Проверяю, чтобы ты не сжег мой стейк. 

Чанель отвел от него взгляд. 

– Вернись внутрь, Бек. Я не собираюсь сжигать их…

– Ты неправильно понял. Ты можешь сжечь свой, после того, как мой отлично прожарится. 

Чанель остановился и с каменным лицом посмотрел на море, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли он убить Бекхена, утопив его в этой совершенно холодной и беспощадной воде, и успеть спрятать труп к тому времени, как Сехун и Кенсу вернутся домой.

Ублюдка не заботило, сжег ли он мясо, пока стейк ублюдка в превосходном состоянии? Чанель посмотрел вниз, проверяя шампуры рядом с низким парнем. Действие было бы более эффективным, если бы Чанель не увидел, что Бекхен дрожал и сильнее обхватывал себя руками.

Тогда Чанель и заметил, как близко Бекхен стоял рядом с ним. Фактически, парень терся о гигантское тело рядом с ним, будто пытаясь забрать тепло себе. Чанель простонал и потер лоб рукой.

– Бекхен, иди внутрь, – сказал он. 

Бекхен фыркнул. 

– Я не оставляю свой стейк в твоих больших руках. 

– Бекхен, – повторился Чанель. – Вернись внутрь, если ты, черт побери, замерз. 

– Все хорошо, – настоял Бекхен. – Дым от гриля греет меня. 

Чанелю захотелось ударить Бекхена. 

– Выйди из дыма! Ты что, собираешься пропахнуть мясом и дымом, идиот? 

Несмотря на сердитое предупреждение, Бекхен лишь просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами, не спуская глаз со своего мяса. Из-за раздражения Чанель мягко оттолкнул от себя Бекхена. К его большому разочарованию, Бекхен тут же снова прижался к нему. 

– Да, блядь, Бекхен! – Чанель от злости даже кинул в сторону лопаточку. – Да просто зайди ты уже в дом!

– А ты знаешь, что потребление обугленного мяса нехорошо сказывается на организме? – немного заикающимся голосом сообщил ему Бекхен, увиливая от требования. – На вкус тоже не ахти. 

– Ага. 

– Я слышал, что от обугленного мяса можно получить рак толстой кишки, – бессмысленно сказал Бекхен, неловко заставляя замолчать от сказанного. – Все сожженное – это опасность для здоровья. Фактически, это…

– Бекхен, пожалуйста, закрой свой рот и просто, блядь, зайти внутрь, – простонал Чанель. – Ты уже дрожишь…

– Я что ли похож на вибратор в натуральную величину человека?

И снова Чанель подумал, что выбрать: утопить Бекхена или убить его шампуром. Игнорируя замечание, Чанель попробовал еще раз. 

– Бекхен…

– Если я – дрожащий вибратор, то ты будешь пенисом, – засмеялся Бекхен над своей же шуткой. – Как тебе?

Блядь, кто этот великий на Небесах, кто даровал Бекхену рот. Возможно, Чанель бы и не смог убить Бекхена, но самоубийство еще никто не отменял. Он мог бы, как вариант, упасть лицом в гриль и спастись от потока тупых слов Бекхена.

Но решив не тратить на него жизнь, Чанель, прорычав, сбросил с плеч свою ветровку и впихнул ее в сложенные на груди руки Бекхена. Последний был весьма озадачен от внезапного милосердия и тут же поднял взгляд на хозяина. 

– Надень и замолчи. 

Бекхен смотрел на ветровку в течение секунды и затем пожал плечами. Он надел ее, но в итоге оказалось, что рукава были слишком длинными, и Бекхена не устроило, что он выглядел глупо. В его голове ветровка разрушила, на его взгляд, совершенство в виде пижамы.

Как Чанель и попросил, Бекхен прекратил говорить. Он просто стоял, наблюдая, как Чанель переворачивает мясо. Он оглядел все вокруг и остановил взгляд на Чанеле, который засунул свою руку в карман, очевидно, пытаясь согреть и уберечь от прохладного вечернего воздуха. Бекхен почти чувствовал вину, что забрал ветровку.

Почти.

Прошло три минуты, прежде чем Бекхен зевнул. 

– Мне надоело. 

Чанель закатил глаза, мысленно проклиная Бекхена. 

– И что с того?

На мгновение Бекхен задумался. Затем он отошел и развернулся, возвращаясь в дом. 

– Возвращайся, когда доделаешь. Если ты пережаришь мой кусок, я просто не буду его есть. 

– Когда же ты прекратишь волноваться о своем мясе!? – раздраженно закричал Чанель. 

Непосредственно перед тем, как Бекхен закрыл раздвижную дверь, он ответил:

– Я не хочу получить рак толстой кишки! – и затем закрыл дверь.

Раздраженный, Чанель развернулся и просто начал дожаривать мясо. Потребовалось полторы минуты и несколько дуновений холодного ветра, прежде чем он понял, что Бекхен забрал его ветровку в дом. Ворча, Чанель зашагал к двери, чтобы вернуть ветровку, но когда он попытался открыть дверь, он не смог. Взгляд Чанеля бросился к ручке с другой стороны двери, а сам он уже решал, как он примерно собирался прикончить Бекхена.

Дебил закрыл дверь.

Бекхен же решил позволить Чанелю делать все, что тот захочет, оставляя его в покое. Он вернулся внутрь и даже не обратил внимания на ветровку, спокойно вешая ее в шкаф. То, что он закрыл дверь, он также не понял, пока не зашел назад на кухню и не услышал Чанеля, барабанящего в дверь и очень хмуро поглядывающего на горничную.

Даже при том, что он должен был быстро побежать и открыть дверь, Бекхен тихонечко, не спеша подошел и открыл ее. Когда Бекхен щелкнул замком, Чанель немедленно раздвинул стеклянные створки. 

– Не запирай эту гребанную дверь!

– Это был несчастный случай, – честно ответил Бекхен.

– Ага, – безразлично кинул Чанель. – В любом случае, верни мне мою ветровку. 

Бекхен сделал паузу и заныл:

– Но я уже убрал ее. 

– Тогда пойди и достань ее снова. 

Бекхен нахмурился, но все же, издавая стоны недовольства, пошел за ветровкой. И когда он вернулся обратно на кухню, он просто бросил ее на террасу. Чанель поймал ветровку, неодобрительно взглянул на парня и развернулся, думая, какой же ленивый этот Бекхен. 

Как только все было приготовлено — отлично приготовлено, — Бекхен накрыл на стол. Он положил изрядное количество риса на каждую тарелку и поставил два прозрачных стакана каждому из них. После того, как посуда была расставлена, Бекхен уселся на стул и начал наблюдать, как Чанель заканчивал с их стейками. Как только Чанель положил шампуры и прочее в раковину, он пошел в коридор. 

– Я переодену свою рубашку. Не начинай есть. 

– Хорошо, – презрительно сказал Бекхен. Когда он посмотрел сверху на мясо, он наклонил голову. Выглядело неплохо, он точно не заработает рак толстой кишки.

Когда Чанель вернулся, Бекхен думал, что он просто сядет, но вместо этого Пак открыл дверь в подвал и пошел вниз. Бекхена это не заботило. Он был голоден. Но решив, что манеры есть манеры, он ждал, пока Чанель не вернулся с четырьмя бутылками вина — каждая разной марки.

Глаза Бекхена расширились, когда Чанель поставил все четыре на стол прямо перед ними. 

– Сегодня какой-то праздник, что надо выпить четыре бутылки вина?.. – пробормотал он.

Чанель покачал головой и взял стаканы, что поставил Бекхен, относя их на кухню и меняя их на бокалы для вина. 

– Мы просто обедаем. 

– С четырьмя бутылками буржуйского вина. 

Лицо Чанеля было непоколебимо. 

– Это поможет переварить обед, – со стуком ставя перед Бекхеном бокал и переводя внимание его от бутылок вина. – Кроме того, а ты знаешь, – начал Чанель, передразнивая голос Бекхена и его рубрику 'А ты знаешь', – о пользе вина для сердца?

Бекхен не съел приманку. 

– Конечно, знаю. 

– Ну, тогда, – сказал Чанель, садясь. – Давай начнем. 

Потребовалось три бутылки вина, несколько банок пива, два часа бессмысленных разговоров и полчаса пьяного крика через весь стол, прежде чем Чанель заставил Бекхена прекратить говорить о бессмысленных фактах о кошках, раке толстой кишки, чизкейке и прочем дерьме, которым не интересовался Чанель.

И Бекхен, и Чанель были пьяны, но последний все еще ощущал реальность и помнил свой план. Наблюдая за Бекхеном, Чанель понял, что пьяный Бекхен был в миллион раз более болтлив и истеричен, чем трезвый Бекхен. Это странно, но Чанель не знал, какая сторона Бекхена была более умной. Пьяная сторона, которая не могла заглохнуть со своим 'А ты знаешь' или сторона Бен Бекхена, который был наследственным гением машиностроения. 

Поскольку Бекхен уже расслабился, а его умственные способности уменьшились, позволяя сокрытым словам и тайнам выйти наружу, пьяный Чанель решил, что пришло время отложить бутылки и задать парочку вопросов. Под столом залез в карман и вынул свой телефон, кладя его на стул рядом с собой. Как только он открыл диктофон и начал запись, чтобы не забыть их разговор на утро, он начал свой допрос.

Наклоняясь вперед, Чанель взглядом лениво осмотрел Бекхена, который проводил руками по волосам, ероша их. 

– Бекхен…

Почему-то Бекхен засмеялся, когда Чанель сказал его имя. 

– Да, – пропел он в ответ и медленно — красиво и пьяно — открыл свои глаза, смотря прямо на Чанеля. – Да, рабовладелец Чанель?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Чанель, пальцами очерчивая ободок баночки из-под пива. – Работаешь на меня?

Бекхен усмехнулся и неуверенно пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю… мне даже не нравится убираться, – бормотал он. Когда взгляд Бекхена перешел к пустым винным бутылкам, его интерес к этой теме быстро пропал. – А ты знаешь, что вино, сделанное в нью-йоркских амбарах просто ужасно на вкус? Отвратительное, Чанель. Оно очень плохое. Горькое. Вообще не хорошее. 

Чанель нахмурил брови, не особо радуясь факту, что он вновь потерял Бекхена. Затем ему в голову пришла идея. 

– Как... Да, а как ты узнал об этом, Бек? – спросил Чанель. – Ты когда-нибудь был в Нью-Йорке?

Бекхен бездумно кивнул и поставил правый локоть на стол, кладя голову на ладошку. 

– Мой отец решил, что я должен был получить ощущения от реальной сделки, – Бекхен сделал паузу, вздыхая. – Он взял меня с собой и вынудил взять в университете несколько выходных дней. И получилось так, что, когда я вернулся, на моем столе я нашел груду работы, ждущей меня, – ворчал он, вспоминая разочарование университетских дней. – Ненавижу это. 

«Я в этом уверен,» – подумал Чанель, наблюдая за парнем. 

– Но что ты имеешь в виду под ‘реальной сделкой’, Бекхен?

Лениво пожимая плечами, Бекхен ответил. 

– Бизнес. Семейный бизнес. Деловая операция с глупыми железяками. 

Чанель нахмурился. Глупые железяки? Создание и нововведение изобретений для нового века технологий были — по его мнению — “глупыми железяками”. Изобретение чипов, которые могут имплантироваться в мозг ограниченных в движении людей и использоваться, чтобы давать сигналы роботизированной руке, тем самым даря людям нормальную жизнь, не “глупые железяки”. Фактически, это было наше будущее, но поскольку Чанель проанализировал ответ Бекхена, у него возникло чувство, что Бекхена не интересовала ни одна из подобных вещей. Ему стало интересно почему.

Подняв голову, Чанель спросил. 

– К чему имеет отношение бизнес твоей семьи? Тебя послали следить за мной?

Бекхен захихикал, но смех его был грустный. 

– Машины. Роботы. Жареный картофель… Такие дела... – затем он застонал, потирая свои глаза — вероятно, из-за количества выпитого алкоголя. – Точно тем же, как и ты, правильно, Чанель? – сказал он, показывая Чанелю пьяную усмешку.

Чанель не ответил. Даже в своем пьяном состоянии, он все еще помнил свое задание. 

– Бек, почему ты просто не уйдешь домой?

Бекхен сделал паузу и затем печально улыбнулся. 

– Ты так ненавидишь меня, что хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Чанель?

Один лишь взгляд в его глаза действительно заставил Чанеля почувствовать себя свиньей, но, опять же, Чанель должен отложить все чувства и мысли. Он должен задать вопрос, потому что его телефон все еще делал запись. 

– Ответь мне, Бек. Почему ты не идешь домой?

Бекхен покачал головой и положил ее на стол. 

– Я не хочу жениться...

Чанель заметил, как голос Бекхена казался подавленным. 

– Почему нет? – он должен спросить. Это было вне его любопытства. Он сам хотел знать, что Бекхен думал об их бракосочетании.

– Устроенные браки систематичны, – Бекхен поднял голову от стола и развалился на своем стуле. – Они устроенные. Нет никакой... Ну, знаешь, той неуверенности, как в романах. Это – просто план, которому ты должен следовать. Систематично. Организовано. Механически… Автоматизированно…

Последовало небольшое молчание. 

– Бекхен…

Прежде чем Чанель смог закончить, Бекхен продолжил говорить. 

– Что является тем, что я ненавижу, Чанель. Я действительно ненавижу это. Я ненавижу, как это функционирует. 

– Как функционирует что?

– Все, – пробормотал Бекхен, мельком взглянув на Чанеля. – Любовные романы... мне нравятся любовные романы. 

Снова. Чанель снова ощутил отклонение от темы. 

– Бекхен, что насчет функций? Что относительно…

Пьяно размахивая рукой, Бекхен заставил его замолчать. 

– Мне нравятся любовные романы из-за неуверенности, которую чувствуют персонажи. Все знают, что они влюбляются, но это похоже на... Будто они должны взволновать, чтобы читатель с замиранием сердца ждал концовку, хотя в большинстве случаев они заканчивают тем, что просто занимаются любовью, но все же. 

Все же Чанель решил, что он должен был держать рот на замке, чтобы позволить Бекхену продолжать говорить.

– В глупых устроенных браках, – начал Бекхен, – весь процесс просто никакой. Я, как предполагается, позволяю третьему лицу выбрать моего партнера. Я, как предполагается, встречаю его. Я, как предполагается, влюбляюсь в него, женюсь, трахаюсь, имею детей и все. В любовных романах никто не чувствует себя обязанным. Они не чувствуют себя обязанными влюбиться, в кого они влюбляются. Это просто происходит, Чанель.…

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Другими словами, устроенные браки – холодные, механические системы. Это не любовь...

Чанель сглотнул. Смотреть на Бекхена, который говорил полностью честно и от сердца, было чем-то новым, и Чанель не знал, что чувствовать. Он ощутил, что это была уязвимая сторона Бекхена, но так или иначе, он получил определение Бекхена 'функциональности'. Когда Чанель попытался задать другой вопрос, Бекхен снова попросил его замолчать. На сей раз Чанель преднамеренно уступил. Он решил, что разрешить Бекхену выговориться – это лучший вариант. 

– Механически… Автоматизированно… Систематически… – бормотал Бекхен. – Я ненавижу эти вещи, потому что они кажутся настолько холодными, настолько жесткими. Они просто выходцы со сборочного конвейера. Я знаю, что сказал, что моя семья имеет дело с технологией, но у меня нет к этому интереса...

– Почему нет?

– Мне не нравятся машины, – просто сказал Бекхен. – У них нет чувств. Они универсальны. У них нет собственных мыслей. Единственное, что они имеют и умеют – это отражать информацию, введенную кем-то другим. 

Последовала тишина. 

– В машинах нет ничего живого, Чанель. Они просто следуют приказам... – затем Бекхен поднял свои глаза, демонстрируя Чанелю черную радужку. – А я не робот...

Атмосфера портилась так, что Чанель решил показать одну из тех улыбок, которые Бекхен неоднократно называл жуткой, большой и ненужной, но все же на самом деле нежной и доброй. 

– Я знаю, Бек. 

Отпивая из новой банки, Бекхен с удовлетворенной усмешкой и более поднятым духом ответил.

– Я проделал хорошую работу, да?

Чанель поднял голову и пожал плечами. 

– Мог бы и лучше. 

– Йа, – неудовлетворенно крикнул Бек. – Правду говори. 

Признаться, а позже сказать, что это был просто пьяный комплимент. Чанель кивнул. 

– Ты хорошо поработал. 

Смех Бекхена после его напыщенной речи о том, как он ненавидит систематически функционирующие и холодные вещи, для ушей Чанеля несколько походил на музыку. Следующие секунды и минуты проходят в тишине. Улыбка на лице Бекхена медленно исчезает, а глаза Чанеля лениво опускаются к обеденному столу.

Бекхен был первым, кто встал со стула, в процессе спотыкаясь. Чтобы устоять, он тут же ухватился за стол. 

Для Чанеля наблюдать за таким Бекхеном было забавно, но все же все это происходило из-за алкоголя. В данный момент у них обоих был низкий порог серьезности. 

Оторвав глаза от стола, Бекхен взял свою тарелку и ткнул пальцем в чужую, указывая Чанелю, что он хочет взять и ее. 

– Дай мне свою противную тарелку, ты, грязнуля. 

Чанель фыркнул. 

– Прекрасно. Но если ты спотыкнешься и разобьешь их, я вычту их из твоей зарплаты, – тихонько предупредил он.

Беря тарелку и укладывая ее поверх своей, Бекхен скорчил лицо. 

– Я и прямо могу идти. 

– По тому, как ты шатаешься, ты, наверное, и видишь все не мутно?

Бекхен громко усмехнулся. 

– Ха! Подними палец и спроси у меня сколько их!

Палец? Чанель не заморачивался и поднял единственный палец. Затем спросил:

– Сколько? – так же, как Бекхен и требовал. 

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Один! – победно крикнул он. – Посмотри? Я нормально все вижу. Я вижу, что ты поднял только… ах, один палец. 

Глупость ситуации заставила Чанеля громко засмеяться. 

– И правда. Один. 

Бекхен повернулся и медленно пошел к раковине. Даже при том, что расстояние не было большим, Бекхен продолжал делать паузы, чтобы вернуть баланс, и проверять, в порядке ли тарелки. Совсем не хотелось тешить Чанеля победой. Несмотря на то, что он был пьян, он все еще понимал, что нельзя давать слабину Чанелю. 

Как только Бекхен добрался до раковины, он начал бороться с краном, чтобы открыть воду. Он уж было поскользнулся, но все же сумел удержать свое равновесие. Он взял губку — хотя в процессе он уже уронил несколько жирных капель на пол — и одну из тарелок. 

Ходить прямо – трудная задача. Мыть посуду другой случай. Для Бекхена это было спецзадание. Теперь он должен был удержаться еще и на своих ногах. К тому же задача заключалась в том, чтобы держать тарелку одной рукой, а другой мыть ее. 

Все. Слишком много. Для Бекхена это слишком много. 

Даже просто стоять прямо было проблематично. Бекхен зашатался. Девять раз из десяти он смог поймать себя как раз вовремя, но последний из десяти произошел в момент, когда он меньше всего это ожидал.

К счастью, Чанель увидел, что десятый раз на подходе, и тут же подскочил с места, подбегая к Бекхену. Он поймал Бекхена за талию и поднял его. Все было бы прекрасно, если бы Бекхен не забыл про тарелку в своей руке, неожиданно отпуская ее. 

Как только тарелка коснулась твердого пола, она разлетелась на мелкие кусочки. Бекхен вздрогнул, только до его ушей дошел громкий треск. Он тут же посмотрел на гиганта, держащего его. Кротко, Бекхен криво усмехнулся. 

– Извини?

– Бек…

– А ты знаешь, что разбивание тарелок в греческих традициях является способом выразить счастье? – спросил Бекхен, пытаясь ослабить ситуацию.

– Бекхен, меня это не волнует. 

Бекхен задумался. Но независимо от того, что пробежало в его голове, это была пьяная мысль. Это были не продуманные мысли. Это были идеи, которые не были проанализированы. Это было неблагоразумно и непоследовательно, но пьяный Бекхен не хотел соображать, поэтому логика полетела из окна.

Бекхен обернулся. И затем привстал на носочки. И в тот мимолетный момент, он просто подарил Чанелю легкий поцелуй в губы.

– А ты знаешь, что поцелуи делают людей счастливыми?

Игнорируя фразу 'а ты знаешь', Чанель нахально спросил. 

– Что, черт возьми, это было?

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Самопроизвольное действие. 

– Самопроизвольное?

Бекхен осмотрелся и кивнул. 

– Ну да?

Чанель просто уставился на парня. На губах все еще ощущался поцелуй; он все еще чувствовал, как Бекхен касался его губ. Чанель мысленно выругался. Это безумно. Его застали врасплох. Честно, что это было? Чанель не знал. Он даже не знал, что ответить или что это за новое чувство в его животе. Он не знал, почему у него появилось это чувство… это аномальное чувство.

Все потому, что они оба чертовски пьяны. 

Мир прекратил вращаться, и единственное, что слышал Чанель, была тишина и звук собственного сердцебиения. Его голова была заполнена мыслями, но от взгляда на Бекхена они тут же улетучились. В конце концов, так было у обоих. 

'Да черт с ним,' – последнее, что подумал Чанель, прежде чем обхватить затылок Бекхена и повернуть его голову так, чтобы он смотрел прямо на него.

– Ты называешь это самопроизвольным? – пробормотал Чанель. Он видел, как Бекхен сглатывает, взглядом следя за кадыком парня. – Да, это самопроизвольно, – объявил он прежде, чем наклонить свою голову вниз.

Было восемь вечера, и оба парня больше не были в здравом уме. На Чанеле была одета повседневная черная рубашка с темно-синими джинсами. На Бекхене наряду с полосатыми пижамными штанами была одета яркая футболка с совершенно глупым принтом. Кухня имела в себе три пустых бутылки импортного вина и кучу разбросанных повсюду пустых банок пива. А около раковины стояло два человека, и оба наслаждались небывалым счастьем от слова “самопроизвольно”, потому что Чанель совершенно непреднамеренно накрыл губы Бекхена своими. 

В этом действии не было ничего систематического. Это не было запланировано. В этом не было никакой вынужденной обязанности. Это была не функция.

Это просто произошло.


	9. Chapter 9

_Глава 9_   
_Почти случайно_

 

Многие вещи упали на пол. Милые, деревянные кухонные принадлежности Кенсу – все они упали на пол, когда Бекхен был прижат к столешнице, и его руки начали искать за что бы зацепиться. Даже заметки о садоводстве, что Сехун прикрепил на холодильник, невольно пострадали.

Не привыкший медлить, Чанель схватил Бекхена за рубашку и толкнул того к стене, продолжая доминировать в поцелуе, сражаясь своим языком. Переместив руки выше под футболку Бекхена, Чанель кончиками пальцев ощутил всю нежность кожи парня. В тот момент Чанель неожиданно решил, что ненавидит эту глупую футболку, что напялил на себя Бекхен. Отстранившись, Чанель разорвал поцелуй, чтобы добавить глупую рубашку к списку вещей, которые теперь валялись на полу.

Еле передвигаясь, они перетягивали друг друга в сторону прихожей, скидывая со стен различные рамки. Черная рубашка Чанеля переместилась на деревянный пол, и к тому времени, как они дошли до комнат, Бекхен уже успел расстегнуть его джинсы.

У них было выбор между двумя дверями. Или Бекхена, или Чанеля. Чанель собирался завести их в свою, но Бекхен схватил Чанеля за шею и вместо этого потянул в свою. После такого проявления лидерства Чанель резко толкнул их в комнату, пинком закрывая дверь.

Уже через миг Бекхен ногами уперся в край своей кровати. Падая, Бекхен потянул Чанеля за собой. Разместившись на матраце, Бекхен раздвинул ноги так, что Чанель оказался между ними.

Наклоняясь, Чанель голой грудью задел горячую грудь Бекхена. Разряд тока, прошедший через вены Чанеля, был невероятно странным и ранее неизведанным, но он не придает этому значение, сваливая все на действие алкоголя. Опираясь на локти, он навис над Бекхеном, продолжая посасывать и кусать его губы.

Поддавшись вперед, Чанель потерся пахом о бедра Бекхена. Член Чанеля становился больше и был уже достаточно тверд. Это Бекхен и смог почувствовать через тонкую ткань своих пижамных штанов.

Что, черт возьми, происходит? Что они делают? Как они дошли до этого? Вопрос, так и растворившийся в воздухе. И Чанель, и Бекхен открыто проигнорировали ту крошечную часть логики в своей голове. Все вопросы были перебиты алкоголем и похотью.

Чанель разорвал поцелуй и выпутался из объятий Бекхена. За несколько секунд он выскользнул из темно-синих джинсов и снял боксеры. Когда он вернулся к Бекхену, последний не смог не прокомментировать.

– Впечатляюще.

Чанель усмехнулся. Коментарий-дежа вю, который Бекхен сказал еще в первый день, когда они встретились. Скользя ладонями за кромку штанов и нижнего белья Бекхена, Чанель стянул их вниз. Как только он от них избавился, они упали на пол.

– Не надо было так резко, – прокомментировал Бекхен хриплым голосом.

– Мне очень не хотелось смотреть на них, поэтому пофиг, – пробормотал Чанель, скользя пахом о чужой и затем вновь возвращаясь к манящим губам.

Чанель обхватил оба возбужденных члена и начал тереть их друг о друга, создавая трение, от которого обоим стало чертовски хорошо. Бекхен издал мягкий стон в рот Чанеля, водя пальцами по широкой груди, нависающей над ним.

Чувствуя эти мягкие, тонкие пальчики на своем теле, Чанель возбуждался еще больше, сильнее сжимая их члены и двигая бедрами быстрее. Возбуждение было слишком большим, чтобы удовлетворить Чанеля простой дрочкой.

Чанель немного отстранился и обхватил ртом два пальца, в то время как Бекхен попытался потянуться руками вниз и дотронуться до себя, сгибая ноги. Оценив новую удобную позу, Чанель приставил два пальца к анусу Бекхена, проталкивая кончик одного пальца внутрь, медленно двигая его в теплом теле Бекхена. Другой своей рукой он задрал ногу Бекхена выше, чему тот был рад, даже несмотря на небольшие неудобства из-за наличия чужих пальцев в себе.

Несколько моментов спустя Чанель добавил второй. Раздвигая пальцы в разные стороны, Чанель растягивал Бекхена до своих размеров. У них не было никакой смазки, поэтому он должен был сделать все, чтобы парень под ним не почувствовал боль. Это желание не причинить Бекхену боль вновь создало в голове Чанеля небольшой вопрос.

Почему его волнует, доставит он удовольствие Бекхену или нет? Чанель не знал. Все, что он знал в тот туманный момент, что Бекхен хрупок и нежен, к нему нужно относиться с трепетом. В отличие от тарелки, что Бекхен разбил на кухне, Чанель не хотел ломать его.

Чанель вытащил пальцы. И тут же Бекхен разочарованно выдохнул, чувствуя, что в теле больше нет тех длинных пальцев. Это почти разочаровало его, но Чанель быстро заставил забыть его об этом. Разум Бекхена погряз в беспорядке. Он просто знал, что он чувствовал себя хорошо. Слишком хорошо, до такой степени, что это было неправильно.

Неправильно… это слово отозвалось эхом в его голове. И в следующий момент он почувствовал, как головка члена Чанеля начала тереться о его зад. Разум понемногу начал возвращаться к нему, и только когда Чанель приставил головку к его расслабившемуся колечку мышц, в голове Бекхена заорала сирена неправильности.

Бекхен руками уперся в Чанеля.

– Остановись... – прохрипел он. Что Чанель благополучно решил проигнорировать. Бекхен попытался отодвинуть задницу от члена Чанеля, смотря на него, как на нечто опасное для себя. Но Чанель все равно удержал его, хотя и перевел внимание на лицо Бекхена.

– Что мы делаем? – ломающимся шепотом спросил Бекхен.

Чанель сузил глаза.

– Не знаю, но меня больше это не заботит. Сейчас...

– Нет, – быстро крикнул он, испуганно отползая от Чанеля и сжимаясь в калачик. – Мы не сделаем этого, – отчаянно объявил Бекхен. Его всего просто воротило от нынешней ситуации.

Чанель был более чем в шоке. А его возбужденный — очень неудовлетворенный — член заставлял его злиться.

– Ты, блядь, серьезно? Прекрати шутить.

Он попытался подтянуть к себе Бекхена, но тот только отодвинулся от него. Он перевернулся к краю кровати и быстро соскочил с нее. Бекхен чуть споткнулся и почти упал на пол, но ему так или иначе удалось сохранить равновесие. Он развернулся к кровати, видя, что Чанель выглядит опасно расстроенным и сердитым, и уже свешивает ноги на пол.

– Бекхен, блядь, быстро лег обратно на кровать…

Бекхен покачал головой.

– Мы не можем.

И даже когда Чанель уже грозно стоял напротив него, он собрал все свое мужество и начал подводить Чанеля все ближе и ближе к двери.

Чанель же пытался остановить Бекхена, но так или иначе, Бекхену удавалось подвести его ближе и ближе к выходу. Достаточно странно, но Чанель просто шел за ним. Подсознательно он знал, что это было из-за Бекхена, который использовал свое голое тело, завлекая его за собой. Чувствовать его кожу на своей коже – член Бекхена касался до его ноги – было достаточно, чтобы сохранять возбуждение у пьяного Чанеля.

Бекхен попытался вытолкнуть Чанеля из двери, но тот перехватил его руку.

– Бекхен, прекрати, черт побери!

Смотря на сжимающиеся пальцы Чанеля, Бекхен попытался вырвать свою руку. В то время как Бекхен пытался освободиться, Чанель использовал другую руку, чтобы схватить Бекхена за плечо и перевернуть его, чтобы тот стоял перед ним.

– В какую гребаную игру ты играешь, Бек? – сердито зарычал Чанель.

Бекхен снова покачал головой. Он понял, что физическая сила тут не поможет. Встав на носочки, Бекхен поспешно чмокнул Чанеля в щеку. Он знал, что этого мало, поэтому он дотронулся до члена Чанеля и резко провел по нему — достаточно, чтобы заставить ум Чанеля улетучиться.

Пока Чанель был озадачен поцелуем и прикосновением, Бекхен использовал это в своих интересах и полностью вышвырнул его из комнаты.

– Прости! – быстро сказал он прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь прямо перед лицом голого Чанеля.

И все же Чанель не закончил. Он не закончил, будучи смущенным. Он не закончил, будучи сердитым. Он не закончил, будучи предельно возбужденным и неудовлетворенным.

Колотя в дверь, Чанель начал кричать.

– Бекхен! Открой дверь! – и когда он ничего не услышал в ответ, Чанель начал барабанить еще сильнее. – Открой эту гребаную дверь, или я сломаю её! В какую ты там игру не играй, это не смешно! Черт побери, Бекхен! – он в последний раз пнул дверь. – Я, черт побери, помог тебе, придурок!

Наконец, Чанель получил ответ, хотя это и не было тем, чего он ожидал.

– Когда-нибудь я верну тебе… аххх…

Чанель замер.

– Что это еще за ‘ахх’? Бекхен, что ты делаешь?

– Пытаюсь избавиться от… гнхх… ахх, – Чанель прекрасно слышал его стоны.

Чанель стиснул зубы. Бекхен, блядь, дрочил себе, чтобы кончить... пока Чанель страдал за дверью. Это очень разозлило его.

– Бекхен! – гаркнул Чанель. – В этом проклятом доме запрещено заниматься мастурбацией! А ну прекрати!

Тишина, а затем Чанель услышал громкий, приглушенный стон Бекхена.

– Прости.

Чанель издал разочарованный рык и взял в руку свой член, находя, что приглушенные стоны Бекхена имели неплохой эротический эффект на него.

– Знаешь, для парня, который ненавидит машины, ты так же чертовски холоден, как и они, – Чанель снова ударил в дверь. – Останови эту игру и позволь мне войти! Бекхен, ты не можешь просто взять и, блядь, оставить меня в таком состоянии. У меня все еще стоит! Я…

Это было странно, но внезапно Чанель ощутил, что в коридоре он был не один. Он повернул голову — все еще держа руку на члене — и замер. – С-Сехун...

Челюсть Сехуна была на полу. Он стоял с открытым ртом. Он несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но не смог. Язык просто не работал. В отличии от его глаз. Факта, что они опустились вниз к области паха Чанеля, было достаточно, чтобы указать на то, что вертелось у него в голове.

– Сехун, этот… Это...

Сехун медленно покачал головой, а когда его голос вернулся, произнес.

– Я… не хотел увидеть это, – пробормотал он, возвращая взгляд на лицо Чанеля. – Я думал, что кто-то ворвался и разгромил дом, но теперь я вижу, что это были просто … вы двое, – Сехун сделал паузу и начал медленно пятиться назад. – Думаю, я должен просто… уйти в свою комнату.

Чанель, отошедший от шока, тут же прикрыл свой половой орган.

– Сехун, об этом, это…

– … ты… хочешь…понимаю, что … – медленно мямлил Сехун. – Но ты хочешь позаботиться об этом...

– Сехун...

Но уже не было никакого смысла. Сехун просто поднял брови и покачал головой, говоря Чанелю, что он не хочет его слышать. Чанель видел, как Сехун обернулся и начал идти к его и Кенсу крылу дома.

Проклиная весь мир, Чанель сердито зашагал через весь зал к своей комнате, хотя идти и было сложновато.

 

Наступило утро, и Бекхен проснулся в прекрасном настроении, разве что была легкая головная боль. Он помнил совершенно все. Встав с кровати, он немедленно посмотрел на свое голое тело. Ему и сомневаться не нужно было, что с ним произошло, потому что он уже знал. Это был еще один плюс его феноменальной памяти. Независимо от того, насколько Бекхен был пьян, он все равно будет в состоянии вспомнить девяносто процентов того, что произошло во время алкогольного опьянения.

Хотя Бекхен и помнил, он не чувствовал смущение или неловкость от произошедшего. Это не про него. Это не “его стиль” – чувствовать себя неловко. Итак, размышляя об этом, Бекхен решил действовать по ситуации, случайно. Так как он был Бекхеном, а Бекхену нравится кэжуал, случайный стиль — повседневная одежда, случайная еда, случайный разговор и случайный секс.

Поднявшись, Бекхен надел свою обычную одежду: простая рубашка, кардиган и приятные свободные джинсы. Никакой яркой футболки и никаких полосатых пижамных штанов.

После того, как он умыл лицо, Бекхен направился к комнате Чанеля. Он ожидал бури из Ада. Фактически, Бекхен был вполне уверен, что Чанель уже ждал его за дверью, готовый оторвать его шары за прошлую ночь.

Думая о том, что произошло вчера вечером, Бекхен не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не хотел заниматься сексом, хотя для него было забавно, что, чтобы понять это, ему нужно было почувствовать, как Чанель дрочил ему. Чанель был его работодателем. Бекхен был его горничной. Это, возможно, заняло некоторое время, чтобы Бекхен напомнил себе, что он пьян и все это неправильно.

Сначала для безопасности Бекхен постучал в дверь. Он не хотел, чтобы Чанель завопил “Банзай!” и выпрыгнул из-за двери, чтобы нанести ему удар ножом. Когда Бекхен не получил ответа, он осторожно вошел в комнату. Он заглянул внутрь и удовлетворенно выдохнул, видя большой бугор на кровати.

Подойдя к краю кровати, Бекхен как обычно начал будить Чанеля.

– Проснись! Встань, встань, встань, – повторялся он, раскачивая кровать. – Я не выпил таблетки от головной боли, поэтому сейчас чувствую себя абсолютным дерьмом! – странным, веселым голосом заорал Бекхен.

Когда Чанель не сдвинулся, Бекхен усмехнулся.

– Бедный ребенок, похмелье после веселой ночки? – засмеялся он, залезая на кровать. – Ну давай, Чанель. Проснись. Я уже хочу пойти выпить таблетку! – и когда ответа не последовало, он положил на бугор руку. – Эй! Пора встать…

Бекхен резко остановился. Рука Чанеля внезапно вылезла из-под прикрытия и схватила его. Скалясь, Чанель уже выглядел сердитым, и Бекхен попытался избавиться от его захвата.

– Ну, с добрым утром.

Чанель пропустил приветствие. Он со всей силы опрокинул Бекхена на кровать. Не давая ему и шанса, Чанель оседлал его, сжимая ногами.

Ситуация была бы прекрасна. Их положение тоже было бы прекрасно. Все это было бы великолепно, если бы Чанель был одет как нормальный человек. Вместо этого Бекхена прижимал к кровати голый, безумный мужик, который, похоже, страдал от похмелья и отсутствия сна.

Пытаясь отогнать плохие мысли, Бекхен перевел взгляд на член Чанеля.

– Вижу, у тебя нет утреннего сюрприза. Очень хорошо! – сказал он, улыбаясь.

Чанель совсем не был удивлен.

– Я хочу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

– Ооо, классика, – усмехнулся Бекхен. – Мужчина убивает его горничную. Думаю, это как из того интернет-шоу?

– Заткнись, – выплюнул Чанель. – Что за херня была вчера вечером? Хм? Что это за херня!?

Бекхен пожал плечами.

– Это был ужин. Это были пьяные мы. Потом мы уснули, – сказал он, пытаясь сделать из Чанеля дурака.

– Неправильно, – сказал Чанель. – Мы обедали. Мы пили. Затем мы пошли трахаться, но в последнюю минуту, когда я уже хотел войти в тебя, ты свихнулся, выкинул меня из комнаты и оставил нас обоих с неудовлетворенной проблемой.

Бекхен поднял бровь.

– Хорошая память.

Игнорируя это, Чанель продолжил.

– Теперь скажи мне, что это было? Что, блядь, произошло? Из-за тебя Сехун, черт побери, увидел мой голый зад и не только!

– Ну, – протянул Бекхен, – если бы я не выставил тебя, тогда Сехун увидел бы, что мы делаем что-то, что мы не должны были делать, да?

Чанель открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но аргумента не нашлось. Это было верно. Либо Сехун видит его голым, либо Сехун вламывается к ним в самый неудобный момент. Чанель хотел, чтобы ни то, ни другое не произошло, но вчера судьба помахала ему ручкой.

– И это вздор, – холодно сказал Бекхен. – Мы не должны были делать этого, во-первых. Не пойми меня неправильно, это нормально. Ты очень влюбчивый человек, отчасти как Дмитрий из книжки Тайна Огня, но он был русским, не корейцем, плюс, он был принцем, но… – когда Бекхен перевел взгляд на лицо Чанеля, он понял, что его опять унесло. – Короче, я не хотел заниматься сексом. Извини. Ах, я чувствую себя беглецом, оставившим будущего мужа у алтаря, – вздохнул Бекхен прежде, чем повернуть голову в сторону, усмехаясь. – Ты – работодатель. Я – горничная. Секс запрещен.

– Работодатель то. Горничная то, – злился Чанель. – Это не так. Я думаю, что ты странный. Я думаю, что ты – бог чертовски странной, бессмысленной моды, но вчера вечером ты был другим. Когда люди хотят, они хотят. И когда это происходит, они просто позволяют этому случиться. Это был бы просто секс. Мы оба были бы удовлетворены. Без каких-либо условий.

Глаза Бекхена потухли, хотя на лице еще была натянута улыбка.

– Просто секс, да?

– Да.

– Я знаю, что я довольно ветреный, Чанель, – начал Бекхен, – у меня было достаточно случайного секса. Я знаю, что такое утро после такого секса, именно поэтому сейчас я так спокоен. Это надоедает, и я не ищу большего, – Бекхен поднял руку и коснулся груди Чанеля. – Теперь, слезь с меня. Я не лошадь, и я меньше тебя. Ты раздавишь меня.

– Бек…

Чанель замер, когда услышал, как кто-то откашлялся. Он оглянулся, а Бекхен попытался вытянуть шею, чтобы тоже посмотреть на дверь. В дверном проеме с улыбкой стоял Сехун, с таким же выражением был и рядом стоящий Кенсу.

– Мы, мм... – попытался сказать Кенсу. – Мы думали, что вам обоим будет немного проблемно встать после вашей ночи с этим, гм, алкоголем, но теперь я вижу, что вы оба совершенно здоровы.

После этого Кенсу развернулся и начал возвращаться к кухне, чтобы закончить готовку. Сехун потянулся за ним. Его «Я же сказал, что мы должны просто оставить их в покое» прозвучало достаточно громко, чтобы Чанель и Бекхен смогли услышать.


	10. Chapter 10

_Глава 10  
Mange Une Bite_

Чанель был похож на доведенного до белого каления убийцу. Его руки сжимали кружку, а сжигающий пристальный взгляд за обеденным столом очевидно говорил, что его мысли были на расстоянии в миллион миль отсюда. Кенсу три раза пытался привлечь внимание своего отвлекшегося работодателя, но в конце концов сдался. Когда Чанель все же вышел из транса, он тут же посмотрел на Кенсу, который вытирал края раковины.

– Прости, – сказал он, все еще немного отвлеченно где-то летая. – Что ты говорил?

– Я сказал, – повторил Кенсу, положив тряпку, – когда я прибирался на кухне, я нашел твой телефон на одном из стульев. 

Включив кран, Кенсу вымыл руки. Затем он насухо вытер их прежде, чем положить полотенце и подойти к Чанелю, вынимая сотовый телефон из кармана. – Он отключился, когда запись заполнила всю память. 

Взяв телефон, Чанель горько усмехнулся. Еще одно напоминание того, что вчера произошло. И тем не менее, он не мог удалить аудио, так как это была решающая информация. Но в то же время, важность информации с той записи была омрачена Бекхеном и его ядовитой задницей.

– Знаешь, – сказал через некоторое время Кенсу, относительно спокойно смотря на Чанеля. – Мне стало интересно что, черт возьми, произошло с домом, в то время как Сехун и я отсутствовали. 

Чанель усмехнулся и убрал телефон. 

– То, что никогда не должно было произойти. 

Слегка наклонив голову, Кенсу пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. Но я больше интересовался тем, что произошло с кухней, поэтому, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но я прослушал запись. 

Чанель моргнул. 

– Запись?

Кенсу кивнул. 

– Я действительно узнал больше, чем хотел. 

– То есть ты слышал разговор Бекхена о его личной жизни?

– Я слышал, что вы двое говорили, затем, что вы двое делали, – обыденно сказал Кенсу. Он выдвинул стул и сел. – Но это заинтересовало меня…

– … между нами не было ничего интересного, – простонал Чанель. Он отодвинул свою кружку кофе. – Это просто…

– Я не об этом, – прервал Кенсу. – Я имел в виду твой небольшой допрос. Кажется, будто он из высшего общества, Чанель. 

На секунду Чанель сделал паузу и кивнул. 

– Да, это…

– Как так?

Чанель скривил губы. Он посмотрел на Кенсу, повара, который работал на него с тех пор, как он переехал. Кенсу был другом. Он был достоен доверия. И Чанель позволил себе выговориться.

– Он Бен Бекхен, – Чанель наблюдал за реакцией Кенсу, но тот продолжал выглядеть спокойно. – Сын той семьи, о которой я тебе говорил. 

Кенсу замер, а затем нахмурил брови. 

– Семья, с которой ты встречался несколько недель назад? – и что-то щелкнуло в уме Кенсу. – Бен Бекхен. Он сын владельца корпорации Бен...

Чанель цокнул языком. 

– Да. 

– Ничего себе, – немного озадаченно сказал Кенсу. – Подожди, давай посмотрим. Он – часть компании, которая, как было известно, украла идею твоей компании. Также он сын семьи, с которой ты встречался несколько недель назад насчет соглашения о браке, таким образом это значит, что он – твой будущий шурин …

– Да, да... нет, – Чанель повернул голову к окну, смотря на Бекхена, стоящего рядом с Сехуном, который как всегда держал зеленый шланг и поливал газон. По мнению Чанеля, Бекхен стоял слишком близко к парню, который поймал его в обнаженном виде ночью прежде.

Проследив за взглядом Чанеля, Кенсу спросил:

– Что ты имеешь в виду под нет?

– Эта саркастичная сучка? Бен Бекхен? Он не мой будущий шурин, – Чанель горько усмехается, качая головой. – Нет. Он – моя будущая невеста. 

Глаза Кенсу почти выпали из орбит. 

– Невеста!? – Кенсу сделал паузу. – Чанель, что он здесь делает? Работает горничной? Как давно ты знаешь!?

Чанель знал, что за его признанием последуют вопросы, но он был готов на них ответить. 

– Что он здесь делает? Я еще не знаю, но после опроса прошлой ночью, думаю, что он здесь по ошибке, после того, как сбежал. Возможно. Я еще не уверен, были ли у него другие побуждения, но я не думаю, так что... – Чанель вздохнул. – Я узнал еще в тот день, когда встретил его. Старуха сделала на него досье. 

Кенсу нахмурился. 

– Чанель, как вообще ты не узнал его, когда увидел? Почему твоя бабушка показала тебе досье, вместо того, чтобы ты сам узнал Бен...

– Я думал, что он выглядел знакомо… я просто даже не знал, где видел его прежде, – Чанель откинулся назад на спинку стула и скрестил руки. – Его фотографии, которые я видел, были старыми. Фотографии, которые мне дали, были еще из средней школы, и, тем не менее, я видел их еще год назад. 

– Он знает, кто ты?

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю. Не похоже. 

 

Потребовалось десять минут бессмысленного разговора Бекхена о еде и воде в океане, прежде чем Сехун начал расслабляться несмотря на то, что поймал Бекхена в довольно пикантной ситуации с Чанелем. Через некоторое время Сехун чувствовал себя более комфортно. 

– Так, что, мм, произошло вчера вечером? – спросил Сехун, поймав подходящий момент. Он не чувствовал, что выяснять ситуацию странно или неловко. Ему было просто любопытно.

– Вино и алкоголь, – сказал Бекхен по факту. 

– О. 

– Кстати, говоря о вине, ты знал, что Нью-Йоркское имеет неприятный вкус? – спросил Бекхен, повторяя факт, который он сказал Чанелю.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты был в Нью-Йорке?

– Да, – ответил Бекхен, кивая. – И это навевает воспоминания. Не хочешь узнать, как я нашел любовь всей своей жизни?

Сехун поднял бровь, опуская шланг. 

– Ты уже нашел любовь всей своей жизни? – спросил, подходя к дому, чтобы отключить воду. Бекхен последовал за ним.

– Да, – улыбаясь, ответил Бекхен. - Я был в ресторане, и один из партнеров моего отца заказал для всех нас десерт. Затем пришел он. Он совмещал в себе восемь унций сливочного сыра, немного крекера, сахар, молоко и ваниль – все смешано вместе. 

Сехун только наклонился, чтобы отключить воду, как Бекхен прислонился к нему и прошептал на ухо: 

– Чизкейк. 

 

В момент, когда двери раздвинулись, дом заполнил смех Бекхена и Сехуна, привлекший внимание и Кенсу, и Чанеля, которые все еще сидели за столом. Рука Бекхена была на плече Сехуна, а сам он что-то шептал в его ухо. 

– Над чем смеетесь? – спросил Чанель.

Смех Сехуна стих, но на лице у него все еще была улыбка. Бекхен, с другой стороны, позволил Сехуну идти и наклонил свою голову к Чанелю. 

– Я просто рассказывал ему забавную историю. 

– Ну, мне тоже нравится смеяться, так что расскажите и мне историю, – сказал Чанель.

Закрыв дверь, Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– _Mange Une Bite._

Непосредственно перед тем, как Бекхен исчез в прихожей, чтобы пойти в ванную, он сделал паузу. 

– Длинная-короткая история о том, как у меня когда-то была непосредственная миссия узнать, как сказать одну фразу на пяти различных языках. Так что, прошу, извините мой французский. 

Когда Бекхен уже ушел, Чанель все еще был в смятении. Следующим человеком, попавшим в его целевой список, был Сехун. Поворачиваясь к девятнадцатилетнему парню, который наливал себе новую чашку кофе, Чанель обратился к нему.

– Что он мне сказал?

Сехун усмехнулся. 

– Это действительно не мое дело, но если ты действительно хочешь знать... – затем он затих.

Чанель уже начал раздражаться. 

– Что Бекхен сказал мне?

Проведя рукой по своим волосам, Сехун повторил историю, которую Бекхен рассказал ему. 

– Судя по всему, папа Бекхена раньше брал его во многие места. Он сказал, что ему нужен был способы сказать ‘придурки — это его слова, не мои — отвалите', если ему не было интересно. Вот почему он сказал, что у него была цель изучить, как отшить этих людей на пяти различных языках. 

– И? – спросил Чанель. – Что, черт возьми, это было? То, что он сказал мне?

Поднеся к губам кофе, Сехун отпил и, пожав плечами, небрежно зашагал в гостиную.

– Он сказал, чтобы ты пошел на хуй. 

Зазвонил телефон, нарушая в доме тишину после сказанного Сехуном перевода 'Mange Une Bite'. Бекхен снова начал его раздражать, и только Небеса знали, насколько в тот момент он ненавидел парня за его шутку. Больше никогда в жизни он не позволит себе напиться в компании этого парня. Алкоголь и похоть обернулись демонстрацией своих гениталий перед девятнадцатилетним садовником и, частично, позором перед поваром. 

Кенсу подошел к углу комнаты и взял домашний телефон. Он поприветствовал человека на другой линии и на некоторое время замолчал, прежде чем приложить телефон к груди. Чанель поднял брови, телепатически спрашивая, кто звонит.

– Это Бекхена, – сказал Кенсу.

Прежде чем Чанель смог сказать что-либо, Сехун крикнул. 

– Бек! Тебе звонят!

Несколько секунд спустя из прихожей вышел Бекхен, вытирая свои влажные ладошки о джинсы. Он подошел к Кенсу, чтобы взять телефон. Отворачиваясь, он спросил. 

– Почему ты так смотришь на меня? – сказал он, немного хихикая.

Кенсу не знал, что он смотрел на Бекхена как-то по-другому. Он просто улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

– Да ничего. 

– Хорошо, – ответил Бекхен, усмехаясь. Поднеся телефон к уху, парень начал шагать к своей комнате, чтобы уединиться. – Алло? – пропел он. 

Чанель, сидя за столом, злобно закричал. 

– Эй! У тебя нет права на телефонные звонки в этом доме!

Бекхен развернул голову и сморщившись взглянул на Чанеля. 

– Нет, нет. Не обращай внимания. Это никто, – сказал он в телефон. – Просто парень, на которого я работаю благодаря тебе. 

Непосредственно перед тем, как он исчез из вида Чанеля, был ясно слышен голос Бекхена, когда он сказал: 

– Да, да. Я сказал ему, но я не думаю, что он понял …

 

Лежа на кровати, Бекхен расслабился. 

– Так, зачем ты звонишь?

С другой стороны линии послышался вздох Кая. 

– Я уже несколько недель не говорил с тобой. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Бекхен согласным тоном. – Потому что ты никогда не звонил, дурак. 

– Ты дал мне домашний телефон, – защищался Кай. – Я не хотел беспокоить... Почему ты не купил сотовый телефон, как я сказал, прежде чем ты уехал?

– У меня не было времени, – сказал Бекхен. – Я даже не езжу в город. Здесь есть только два автомобиля. Для Пака — ну, ты знаешь, парень, который владеет этим местом — и затем другой автомобиль для людей, работающих в этом доме, но Пак не позволяет мне водить его — или садиться в него, или смотреть на него, или что бы то ни было. Он просто не позволяет мне быть около этой машины. 

– Почему? Разве у тебя нет с собой своей лицензии и удостоверения личности?

– Я пытаюсь держать свою личность в тени, умник, – засмеялся Бекхен.

– Ладно, хорошо... эй, слушай, можешь мне немного помочь, – начал Кай. – Меня... отчасти... возможно, меня уволят. 

Бекхен нахмурился. 

– Почему?

В трубке раздался разочарованный вздох.

– Ты знаешь, я работал в этом месте в течение двух лет, двух! И недавно я случайно подскальзываюсь, проливаю что-то на клиента и вот, я уволен. Эти люди, блядь, смешны. 

– Итак, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Бекхен. – Деньги? Я не могу их снять со своего счета прямо сейчас. 

– Мне не нужны твои деньги, Бек, – заверил Кай. – Я просто… ты не мог бы помочь мне получить у себя работу? По крайней мере, на данный момент?

Бекхен сел на кровати. 

– Кай, я не думаю, что Пак нуждается в экс-разносчике еды. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я могу больше, чем просто держать поднос, Бек, – сказал Кай, вздыхая. – Я могу готовить. Я знаю, что все, что мы ели в моем доме, был рамен, но ведь я работал рядом с поваром в течение двух лет – это улучшило мои кулинарные способности. 

– У нас здесь уже есть повар, – пробормотал Бекхен. – Его зовут Кенсу. И я подумываю, что Паку он симпатизирует гейской любовью. Ну, это, как я отчасти вижу это …

– Ну же, я сделаю что угодно, что твой гомосексуальный босс захочет, – попробовал Кай. – За исключением секса. Я не буду это делать с геем. 

– Ах, но разве это не похоже на мальчика по вызову?

– Может хватит? – спросил Кай, вздыхая. – Кроме того, меня преследуют, поэтому я просто хочу ненадолго уехать. 

– Преследуют? – переспросил Бекхен. Игривость в его голосе исчезла. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Просто, я часто чувствую, будто кто-то всегда наблюдает за мной? Я не знаю. – Кай вздохнул. – Как, например, автомобиль, который парковался перед моей квартирой, но вот забавно, это тот же самый автомобиль, который паркуется у моей работы. Я проверил. Номерной знак и так далее. Это происходит все реже и реже, но все-таки. Было странно, когда это происходило. 

Бекхен сделал паузу. 

— Это так...

– Думаю, это дело рук твоих родителей, – пробормотал Кай. – Они усилили свою слежку. Я видел тебя по новостям вчера вечером. Возможно, они заглянули ко мне только ради предосторожности. 

Бекхен скорчил лицо. Это означало, что ему нужно будет перегрызть кабельные шнуры, чтобы препятствовать Чанелю увидеть его по телевидению. 

— Хорошо. Я попытаюсь заполучить тебе место. Парень нанял девятнадцатилетнего парня поливать цветы, Кай. Я не буду удивлен, найми он тебя, чтобы держать сверху крыши солнечную батарею. 

– Спасибо, Бек, – сказал Кай с благодарностью.

– Нет проблем, – Бекхен встал с кровати. – Когда ты приедешь?

– Я могу приехать сегодня? – спросил Кай. – Мой рюкзак уже собран...

Бекхен потер переносицу. 

– Гм, хорошо. Я скажу ему, что ты друг, который приехал погостить, потом я все организую. Я заберу тебя на станции. 

– Я думал, ты сказал, что тебе нельзя брать машину?

– Просто найду способ положить свои умелые руки на ключи. Если не смогу взять ключи, под рулем всегда можно поколдовать с проводками. 

Не прошло и секунды после того, как он покинул свою комнату, Бекхен встретил Чанеля в прихожей. 

– Эй! – Чанель не отвечал. Он лишь окинул Бекхена презрительным взглядом, прежде чем попытаться пройти мимо него. Его путь перекрыл Бекхен. – Я могу с тобой поговорить?

– Нет, – Чанель попытался отодвинуть Бекхена, но тот и не шелохнулся. 

– Только секунду, – сказал он, усмехаясь и пытаясь сделать свое лицо более привлекательным.

– Да, мне тоже потребуется лишь секунда, чтобы уволить тебя, – угрожал Чанель. – Теперь уйди с дороги. У меня работа.

Сумев отодвинуть Бекхена, Чанель пошел к своей комнате. Бекхен последовал за ним.

– Точно, ты должен работать над своими проектами и, между прочим, ты мог бы закрепить дизайн. Эскиз нуждается в рычаге, если это будут переносить... прости, я, возможно, видел твои проекты, – сказал Бекхен, размахивая руками в воздухе. – И все же, вернемся к теме! К прибытию моего друга. Надеюсь, что на улице не так холодно, потому что он уже в пути. О, и я могу взять машину? Я должен забрать его. Знаю, мне не разрешают даже думать о машине по глупым причинам, таким, как не наличия у меня прав, но я не думаю что ты...

Чанель развернулся и подошел к Бекхену, закрывая его рот рукой. 

– Ты правда думаешь, что мы в таких хороших отношениях? Достаточно хороших для того, чтобы приглашать к себе друзей или брать машину и ехать бог знает куда? – спросил он, толкая Бекхена к стене. Тот поднял бровь, прежде чем Чанель почувствовал, как под его рукой растянулась улыбка. Тогда Бекхен решил облизать его руку, заставляя Чанеля убрать ее.

– Нет, но я не могу уже ничего сделать. Он едет, – сказал Бекхен, наклоняя голову. – Так у меня будет машина, или мне придется поковыряться в проводах?

Чанель сделал паузу. 

– Ты знаешь, как подобрать провода для зажигания?

– Возможно, да. Возможно, нет. 

Чанель выругался и затем указал пальцем на Бекхена. 

– Я клянусь, Бекхен. Ты должен прекратить делать вещи без моего проклятого разрешения. Обольщать ли меня или приглашать к себе друзей, ты не можешь делать ничего!

– Во-первых, я тебя не обольщал, – начал Бекхен, хихикая, – и во-вторых, по крайней мере я сообщил заранее. Тебе не придется узнать об этом, войдя в гараж и увидя, что одна из машин отсутствует. 

Полминуты Чанель отсчитывал и старался дышать ровно. Он не знал, что сказать парню. Нет? Как он мог это сказать, когда Бекхен уже сказал, что его друг был в пути? Чанель не мог помочь, но глянув на парня, у которого была смелость сказать ему идти на хуй на французском, он обернулся и схватил с крючка ключи от рабочей машины, которую он просто не хотел давать Бекхену. 

Хмыкнув, Чанель хмуро посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– В следующий раз, когда ты пригласишь к себе друга, не согласовав со мной, или если один из моих проектов или прототипов будет украден, клянусь, я сделаю твою жизнь настоящим адом. 

По некоторым причинам улыбка Бекхена, казалось, превратилась в самодовольную усмешку — по мнению Чанеля. 

– Тогда я могу взять машину?

Чанель собирался сказать да, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, что у Бекхена “не было” удостоверения личности и водительских прав, но резко остановился. Он хотел узнать, кем был этот парень; этот парень, которого Бекхен пригласил к себе. 

– Он точно твой 'друг' , тот, что звонил?

– Да, – покорно кивнул Бекхен.

И тогда Чанель застыл. Никоим образом он не разрешит Бекхену взять машину. Чанель хотел сам удостовериться. Он не знал почему. Было какое-то чувство в животе. 

– Имя. 

– Кай, – ответил Бекхен. – Ким Джонин – его настоящего имя, но он называет себя Каем. Хотя иногда я его подкалываю и подзываю его как домашнее животное, называя его Маленьким Ким Каем, но это только тогда, когда мы смотрим кино с собаками. Ему нравятся собаки, между прочим. Большие собаки, маленькие собаки, пушистые собаки, корн-доги, хот-доги… Просто, что угодно с приставкой 'собака' в названии...

– ... он твой парень? – перечил Чанель.

Бекхен преувеличенно вздохнул и поднял взгляд. 

– Был бы, если бы не был настолько натуралом, – сказал он самым веселым голосом. – Но, правда, нет. Он просто ребенок, которого я встретил у схемы метро. Но, назад к теме об автомобиле...

– Я заберу его, – объявил Чанель.

– Как мил...

– Потому что я тебе не доверяю. 

Веселое лицо Бекхена застыло, прежде чем он поднял руку, проводя ею вдоль руки Чанеля, затем оглаживая его лицо. 

– Ну, тогда, _Mange Une Bite_ , потому что он будет на станции через час.


	11. Chapter 11

__

Глава 11  
Темная сторона

– Ты все еще здесь!? Он звонил. Он уже на станции!

И пока ворчащий Бекхен стоял у входа в его комнату, Чанель просто закатил глаза, так и продолжая стоять к нему спиной, укладывая у зеркала волосы и осматривая свой внешний вид. Чанель был полностью осведомлен, что Бекхен наблюдал за ним злобным взглядом. Это стало раздражать еще больше, когда Бекхен начал стучать ногой.

Сытый по горло, Чанель повернул голову. 

– Что?

– Ничего. Я вообще молчал, – ответил Бекхен, складывая на груди руки.

– Прекрати стучать ногой, – сказал Чанель, возвращаясь к зеркалу.

– Прекращу, как только ты прекратишь смотреть на себя, – бросил в ответ Бекхен. Он вздохнул и вошел в комнату Чанеля. – Кай на станции. Ты должен был уехать еще десять минут назад, – все ворчал он, вставая коленом на кровать Чанеля, прежде чем забраться на нее полностью.

– Он может и подождать, – пробормотал Чанель. – Это не моя проблема...

– Вообще-то твоя, особенно когда ты тот, кто предложил забрать его, – оспорил Бекхен. – Знаешь, если бы ты просто дал мне автомобиль, тебе бы не пришлось тревожиться, – опираясь на спинку кровати, Бекхен поднялся на ноги. – Действительно. Так или иначе, почему ты так тщательно одеваешься? Не пытаешься ли ты произвести на него впечатление?

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Первое впечатление очень важно, Бек, – закончив и удовлетворившись в своей внешности, Чанель обернулся, видя Бекхена, слегка подпрыгивающего на его кровати. – Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?!

– Твоя кровать такая пружинистая, – прокомментировал Бекхен, игнорируя вопрос Чанеля. – Что ты думаешь о константе для пружины?

– Почему ты вообще думаешь о физике? – раздраженно спросил Чанель. – Слезь с кровати, если у тебя нет намерения продолжить на ней вчерашнее. 

Бекхен засмеялся и снова подпрыгнул. 

– Сколько силы требуется, чтобы сломать кровать?

Чанель нахмурил брови. 

– Это ты пытаешься сделать?

– Я сломаю твою кровать, если ты не покинешь дом прямо сейчас, – пригрозил Бекхен.

У Чанеля не было настроения для игр. Фактически, у него не было настроения ни для чего, когда оно касалось Бекхена. Когда Бекхен снова приземлился на кровать, подлетевший к нему Чанель схватил его за ногу и потянул вниз, заставив Бекхена упасть на матрас. 

– Прекрасно. Я ухожу, – и затем на секунду Чанель навис над ним. – Но когда я вернусь, ты лучше не переигрывай только потому, что я позволил этому парню приехать. И когда же он уедет, Бек? Ведь тебе нужно работать. Я ведь могу даже добавить несколько новых правил персонально для тебя. 

– Что относительно Сехуна и Кенсу? – спросил Бекхен с усмешкой, садясь на кровати.

– Я ничего не говорил о них, – Чанель в последний раз взглянул на Бекхена, прежде чем схватить свой черный пиджак со спинки стула и подойти к двери. – Теперь выходи. 

Бекхен пожал плечами, быстро проходя мимо Чанеля. После того, как Чанель закрыл дверь и развернулся, он обнаружил, что Бекхен ждет его. Он не знал, зачем, но просто так этот паренек не может так тихо стоять. 

– Ты можешь купить мне велосипед?

Не поскупившись на вздох, Чанель покачал головой и пошел к выходу. 

– Нет. 

– Я просто хочу хоть какой-то транспорт в город...

Чанель остановился, заставив Бекхена врезаться прямо в него. 

– Зачем тебе в город?

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Закупка еды...

– Это может купить Кенсу. 

– ... и другие мелочи...

– А "другие мелочи" может купить Сехун. 

Бекхен начал раздражаться. 

– Мне нужен сотовый телефон. 

Чанель фыркнул, продолжая идти. 

– Зачем? У тебя нет друзей. 

– Грубиян, – сказал Бекхен, идя в ногу с Чанелем. – У меня есть Кай. 

– Твой единственный друг. 

Оба парня вышли из коридора в прихожую. Чанель тут же подхватил ключи, скрывая их от глаз Бекхена в кармане. 

– Таким образом, это 'да'? – спросил Бекхен, пытаясь управлять ситуацией, пока Чанель быстро надевал свою обувь. Он так и не ответил Бекхену, поэтому тот взял на себя смелость высказать: – я буду ожидать велосипед на этой неделе. 

Чанель открыл дверь и вышел. Прежде чем он подошел к своему автомобилю, он кое-что вспомнил. Поворачиваясь к Бекхену, который прислонялся к дверной раме, Чанель сказал:

– Солнцезащитные очки. Принеси их. 

Бекхен простонал, но тем не менее поковылял к тумбе, на которую Чанель по привычке все клал. Как только он вернулся, он отдал вещь, затем засовывая свои руки в карманы. Как только Чанель развернулся, Бекхен повторил свой вопрос. 

– И все же. Я получу велосипед?

Чанель сделал паузу. 

– Ты действительно хочешь проехать на велосипеде десять миль только, чтобы добраться до города?

– Я бы лучше вел автомобиль...

– Но у тебя нет прав. 

Губы Бекхена растянулись в улыбку. 

– Давай продолжим этот разговор позже. Кай все еще на станции. 

– Нет, этот разговор закончен. Ты не получишь ни велосипед, ни сотовый телефон. Тебе не нужен ни один, ни другой, и я не испытываю желание давать тебе что-либо. 

После того, как он дошел до своего автомобиля, Чанель открыл дверь. 

– Как выглядит этот парень?

– Как красивый сексуальный бог, – сказал Бекхен, наклонив голову вправо.

Чанель нахмурился. Как красивый сексуальный бог? Все, Бекхен задолбал его. Он просто сел в свой автомобиль и отъехал от дороги, не потрудившись махнуть на прощание, когда Бекхен начал махать ему рукой.

Достигнув станции, Чанеля атаковал вопрос, как действительно выглядел “Кай”. Когда он оглядел платформу, на ней было только три человека, сидящие в зале ожидания — старый мужчина, женщина и парень, который имел вероятность в сто процентов быть “Каем”. 

Доехав до платформы, Чанель остановил машину. Он открыл дверь и встал, оставив одну ногу все еще в автомобиле. Он махнул рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание парня, который не был ни женщиной, ни старым мужчиной. 

Когда парень наконец поднял лицо, Чанель жестом указал на него. 

– Ты Кай? – кратко спросил он.

Кай оглянулся, будто внезапно забыл свое имя. Он встал с места и начал нерешительно подходить к автомобилю. 

– Да?..

Чанель подождал, пока Кай откроет соседнюю дверь машины, но когда парень начал просто оглядываться по сторонам, продолжая стоять около двери, Чанель нахмурился. 

– Ты не сядешь?

– Мм... – Кай осмотрел автомобиль, потом Чанеля, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

– Я хочу, но не знаю, должен ли. 

Чанель поднял руку и снял очки. 

– Бекхен не смог забрать тебя. 

– Но он сказал мне...

– Бекхен не смог забрать тебя, – повторился Чанель. – Я забираю тебя вместо него. Теперь залезь внутрь. 

Кай обдумывал все в течение секунды, а затем кивнул. Он снял свой рюкзак и сел внутрь автомобиля, поставив его на пол в ноги. Чанель последовал его примеру, смотря, как устраивается на месте Кай. 

Потребовалось время, прежде чем Чанель понял, что смотрел на парня в упор. Его взгляд прошелся от волос Кая и черт лица к его подкаченному телу и чувству стиля. А на заднем фоне его разума продолжал повторяться и повторяться шепот Бекхена, говорящего фразу 'как красивый сексуальный бог'. Именно эти слова Чанель проклял по двум причинам: правильное описание Бекхена и выбор Бекхена описания. Даже не дождавшись, пока Кай пристегнет ремень безопасности, Чанель завел двигатель и надавил на газ, не заботясь о незваном пассажире. 

Чанель вел машину уже в течение пяти минут, тем самым позволяя затянуться неловкой тишине. Иногда он посматривал в бок на Кая, который потирал колени пальцами. Слишком долго они уже молчат. Да и какой разговор Чанель мог начать? Чанель не собирался спрашивать Кая, почему он дружит с кем-то вроде Бекхена. Он просто думал, что парень был таким же странным и диким, как его горничная.

– Так… ты похож на Пак Чанеля… – пробормотал Кай. Чанель чуть не дал по тормозам. На мгновение он повернул голову к Каю, который неохотно оглянулся назад. – Я не знал, что ты и есть тот Пак, которого Бекхен все время продолжал упоминать… Пак довольно частая фамилия. 

Чанель скривил губы и сильнее сжал руль. 

– То есть, ты знаешь меня. 

– Ну, сравнительно недавно... 

Заинтересованный, Чанель поднял брови.

– Недавно?

– Знаешь, на каналах новостей о знаменитостях… о тебе… и Бекхене...

Чанель резко остановил автомобиль посреди пустынной дороги. 

– Что?

– Бекхен точно работает на тебя? – спросил Кая, не понимая тревоги Чанеля. – Я рассказал ему о вакансии горничной в твоем доме, но… он больше похож на твоего жениха. Ты, должно быть, увидел, что он пришел, и вы немедленно признали друг друга. 

Вздыхая, Чанель снова нажал на педаль газа. 

– Бекхен не знает. 

Кай моргнул. 

– Он не знает, что ты?..

– Он не знает о нас. Он не знает, что я тот самый жених с другой стороны. Я не знаю почему, – пробормотал Чанель. – Говоришь, это ты рекомендовал ему вакансию?

Кай кивнул. 

– Он говорил тебе, что сбежал? Он жил со мной некоторое время, но я сказал ему, что он должен найти работу. Однажды на работе я случайно подслушал несколько официанток. Тогда я и узнал. Я дал информацию Беку, и вот так он оказался у тебя. 

Чанель не знал, что чувствовать. Небольшая его часть хотела задушить Кая, потому что в действительности это была ошибка Кая – из-за него он видит Бекхена каждый день. Цокнув языком, Чанель посмотрел на собеседника. 

– Какие у вас с Бекхеном отношения? 

Пожимая плечами, Кай расслабился на сидении. 

– Я не знаю… Мы просто случайные друзья. 

Чанелю не нравилось это слово. “Случайные” означало много вещей, но он напомнил себе, что он, как предполагалось, не должен лезть в дела других людей. Но потом он понял, что Бекхен как ни как его жених, и это было как раз-таки его дело. 

– Случайный – это как? Случайный секс?

Кай почти поперхнулся собственной слюной. 

– Что?

– Вы что-то вроде 'друзей с привилегиями' или...

Кая передернуло. 

– Я не такой. Мы не такие. Бекхен просто парень, которого я встретил в отделе поставки. Его родители расширили филиал и наняли компанию, на которую я работал, – Кай потер голову, затем оживляясь. – Подожди, дай мне разобраться. Ты – Пак Чанель из Park Inc. Он – Бён Бекхен от Byun Enterprise. Вы, по идее, выходите друг за друга, но Бекхен сбежал, потому что он не хотел жениться на тебе. Я же случайно послал его, чтобы он работал на тебя. Ты знаешь, кто он… но он не знает, кто ты. 

– Примерно все так и есть, – пробормотал Чанель.

– Так он не знает, кто ты? – спросил Кай, что было больше похоже на удивленное утверждение. 

Приближаясь к дому, Чанель замедлил скорость. 

– Я не знаю, но все так и должно остаться. 

Кай увидел дом. Для парня тот был бы впечатляющим, если бы он раньше не видел кучу таких же у Бекхена. 

– Почему ты все это говоришь мне? – спросил он из любопытства.

– Поскольку, – сказал Чанель, медленно останавливаясь, – ты упомянул, что узнал меня, – плюс, включим факт, что ты упомянул, что слышал о Бекхене и обо мне по новостям, — я знал, что должен переманить тебя на свою сторону. 

– Твою сторону?

Чанель медленно припарковал автомобиль и заглушил мотор. 

– Послушай, Кай, я не хочу, чтобы ты случайно проболтался Бекхену, пока я сам не получу информацию, которую хочу. Я хочу узнать, есть ли у него более резкий повод быть здесь, кроме просто 'работать'. Кто знает, тебя ведь тоже могли обмануть, – краем глаза Чанель видел, как Бекхен распахнул занавески переднего окна, ярко улыбаясь им — или, более точно, Каю. – Сделай мне одолжение? Пока ты здесь, молчи о том, что знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы этот причудливый ублюдок убежал. 

Кай засмеялся. 

– Не хочешь, чтобы он убежал? Что, он уже так нравится тебе?

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Это глупо. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы его родители нашли его. Если они не найдут его, то соглашение о браке будет аннулировано. Значит, ему не нужно будет жениться на мне, и он сможет делать все, что ему хочется. Заметь, меня больше интересует то, что я не должен жениться на нем. 

Открывая дверь, Кай задал заключительный вопрос. 

– Он сводит тебя с ума?

Также выходя из машины, Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Т...

Как все, что Чанель пытался сделать — были ли это попытки работать, спать или заняться сексом — Бекхен резко прервал его. Парадная дверь распахнулась, и весь двор залил звонкий голос Бекхена, кричащий “Привет!” Каю и раздражающий Чанеля.

Где, черт побери, его приветствие?


	12. Chapter 12

__

Глава 12  
Фантастично-эластично

С распростертыми объятиями, Бекхен выбежал из парадной прямо к Каю. Кай же обошел вокруг капота автомобиля и сам хотел было броситься обнимать Бекхена. Непосредственно перед тем, как Бекхен смог поприветствовать Кая объятием, Чанель схватил воротник его рубашки и резко потянул его назад. 

Кай открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но один лишь взгляд на лицо Бекхена заставил его понять, что гигант тут всем правит. Вместо этого Кай просто молча последовал за парочкой. Но он откинул всякое беспокойство, говорящее от имени Бекхена, когда этот самый Бекхен со всей дури толкнул Чанеля в дверной косяк, тем самым проходя в дом первым. И пока Чанель шатался в стороне, Кай начал понимать, что здесь Бекхен мог справляться с собой, но сам Чанель не мог справляться с ним.

Оказавшись в доме, Кай начал снимать обувь, но как только он остановился и огляделся, он не смог не присвистнуть. 

– Ничего себе... Отличный дом. 

Бекхен усмехнулся и наклонил голову. 

– Спасибо!

Вешая пиджак, Чанель застыл на месте. Спасибо? Этот наглец ведет себя, как хозяин дома. Еще утром, как помнил Чанель, дом был записан под его именем, под его – не Бекхена.

Не успел Чанель и слова сказать, как Бекхен подскакал к Каю и потянул его за рукав рубашки. 

– Давай пойдем в мою комнату. 

Кай колебался. Сначала он вроде согласился, но затем заметил двух незнакомых людей, смотрящих на него. Один из них стоял около кухонного стола и смотрел на него своими большими глазами. Другой, блондин, смотрел на него через раздвижную стеклянную дверь, снаружи.

– Гм, – откашлялся Кай. – Разве сначала ты не должен представить меня?

Бекхен улыбнулся.

– Конечно, – ехидно улыбнулся он, смотря на Чанеля. – Ну, Это тот парень. 

Кай и Чанель мысленно предположили, что Бекхен продолжит, хотя бы представит хозяина. Но Бекхен быстро перевел взгляд, разрушая ожидания обоих мужчин.

– Это Кенсу. Он повар. Также он парень, который, ты сам знаешь что, – сказал Бекхен, добавив наводящее на размышления подмигивание Каю, заставив Чанеля подозрительно и непонимающе зыркнуть на него. 

– Тот ребенок снаружи? – продолжал он, махнув рукой на Сехуна. – Это Сехун, – наклонившись к уху Кая, он прошептал. – Он поливает цветы как никто другой…

Выпрямившись, Бекхен потянул Кая вперед к прихожей. 

– Все говорим Каю до свидания, – мило защебетал он. – Нам нужно на минутку уединиться.

Кай оглянулся, видя, как Кенсу забавно поднимает брови, смотря на Чанеля, который в свою очередь грозно нахмурился, сжимая челюсти. Он пробыл в этом доме всего несколько минут, но уже может точно сказать, какая тут жизнь. 

Когда оба парня все же смылись из коридора, Чанель собирался пойти за ними, но Кенсу махнул рукой и покачал головой. 

– Отстань от него. Тебе не нужно опекать его, – спокойно заявил Кенсу. – Он в любом случае вернется. 

– Они что-нибудь там натворят...

– ... или просто будут общаться, так как давно не виделись. 

Чанель застонал, качая головой. 

– Я иду, – пробормотал.

– Что ты собираешься сделать, Чанель. 

– Я собираюсь стоять у двери этого распутника, – огрызнулся Чанель, ступая к комнате Бекхена.

– Как ни странно. 

 

Кай скинул свою сумку на пол прежде, чем сесть на единственный стул в комнате Бекхена. Бен проследил за ним взглядом, садясь на кровать. 

– Прости. У меня в комнате нет ничего более удобного. Очевидно, он хочет, чтобы я жил в каменном веке, – Бекхен махнул головой на окно. – Я даже окно не могу открыть. Мне ‘не разрешают’, – жаловался Бекхен, передразнивая низкий голос Чанеля.

Кай сжал губы. 

– Может не стоит так о нем говорить? Он твой... мм, босс. 

Бекхен фыркнул и пожал плечами.

– Он не возражает. 

– Ты в этом уверен....

– Да, – заверил Бекхен, кивнув. – Он любит, когда я не уважаю его. 

– Ага, – Кай начал нервно теребить пальцы. – Хорошо-хорошо, послушай. Ты говорил с ним обо мне? По поводу работы?

– Не было времени, – пропел Бекхен. – Уверен, он примет тебя. 

– Что, если нет?

– Он примет. В любом случае. 

Кай посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Бек, после нашей с ним встречи, я не думаю...

– Замолчи и предоставь это мне, – гарантировал Бекхен. Он встал со своей кровати и схватил рюкзак Кая. – Что ты принес?

– Ничего... Бек, прекрати рыться в нем! – закричал Кай, подпрыгивая со стула. 

Бекхен, с другой стороны, продолжал пятиться, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы продолжить вытаскивать вещи из сумки Кая.

– Рубашка, рубашка, рубашка... о, нижнее белье, – Бекхен потер пальцы о ткань, уронив теперь неинтересную сумку. – Они, кажется, новые... они новые? Какой это бренд?

Кай застонал, делая выпад вперед, пытаясь отобрать свое нижнее белье. 

– Да, они новые. Бренд? Я не знаю... Бек, ну отдай. 

Уперевшись спиной в дверь, Бекхен растянул резинку. 

– Как думаешь, какая константа тяжести у этой резинки?

– Бек, – застонал Кай. 

– Они соответствуют твоим причиндалам? – серьезно спросил Бекхен. – Знаешь ли ты, что Люк Брукс – из какой-то группы в Мельбурне, в Австралии, в которой, между прочим, хорошая погода — так или иначе, он надел на концерт только одни боксеры, и один из его шаров выскочил прямо на сцене, – Бекхен пожал плечами. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы твои шары пострадали, Кай. 

– Я в любом случае надеваю штаны, – заспорил Кай. Он шагнул вперед, протянув руку. – Теперь отдай. У них нормальная резинка. 

– Я просто восхищаюсь упругой способностью этих трусе...

И тут Бекхен удивленно вскрикнул, когда дверь, к которой он прислонялся, внезапно распахнулась, толкая его к соседней стене. Раздраженный, Бекхен развернулся обратно к двери. Но не успел он и слова сказать, как его быстро потянули к двери. 

– Привет, – с сарказмом выдавил Бекхен, зыркая на гиганта. 

– Мы должны поговорить, – коротко заявил Чанель. Он повернул голову к Каю. – Возьми свою сумку и жди в гостиной. 

Потащив Бекхена за рубашку, Чанель вывел их в прихожую, направившись в свою комнату.

Практически запихнув Бекхена в комнату, из-за чего тот чуть не упал, Чанель закрыл за собой дверь. Пока Бекхен потирал шею, Чанель начал прожигать его взглядом. 

– Что за разговоры о работе?

– М?

– Ты обещал ему здесь работу, – разъяснил Чанель. 

– Ничего себе, ты подслушивал, – Бекхен удивленно поднял брови. – Грубиян!

Чанель щелкнул по губам Бекхена, заставив его вздрогнуть. 

– Что действительно грубо, так это давать ложные обещания и обманывать людей. 

Подняв голову, Бекхен легонько ударил его в грудь — намеренно, где был сосок. 

– Это ты о себе, большой парень?

Чанель отодвинул руку Бекхена. 

– Прекрати пытаться отвлечь меня. 

– Ты сам себя отвлекаешь, – сказал Бекхен, усмехнувшись.

Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Прекрати, – заворчал он. – Итак, ты сказал ему, что у него будет здесь работа. 

– Его уволили с его последней работы, – заспорил Бекхен. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь другу. 

Чанель простонал, потирая лоб. 

– Бек, ты не можешь просто говорить своим друзьям, что у них здесь будет работа, когда их увольняют!

Бекхен дважды моргнул. 

– О, я не знал, Чанель. Ты же сам говорил, что Кай мой единственный друг. О каких 'друзьях' ты говоришь?

Стиснув губы в тонкую линию, Чанель неодобрительно взглянул на Бекхена. 

– Ты бы лучше пошел туда и сказал этому парню правду. 

Саркастический треп Бекхена начал сходить на нет. 

– Чанель. 

– Не чанелькай мне тут, – сказал Чанель. – Иди и скажи ему. 

– Пожалуйста? – защебетал Бек. – Ты нанял Сехуна поливать цветы. Он хорошо работает, но, серьезно, Чанель. Ему платят столько же, сколько и мне, только за то, чтобы встать утром и провести десять минут, поливая зелень, – Бекхен поднял бровь. – Кай сказал, что сделает все, что угодно. 

– Бекхен, я не найму его! – закричал Чанель. – Вот ситуация. Ты нонконформист. Повторюсь, ты – нонконформист, и теперь, ты приводишь в этот дом еще одного такого же. Но вот дела. Я не хочу чертовых несоответствий в этом доме! Тебя вполне достаточно!

– Чанель...

– ... Ты не получишь велосипед. Ты не получишь телефон. И ты не заставишь меня нанять твоего проклятого друга!

Чанель был крайне расстроен. Он не знал, что на него нашло, но он чувствовал себя подобно отцу раздражающей девочки-подростка. 

– И я любезно напомню тебе, что ты не имеешь никаких прав на телефон, ты не можешь заниматься мастурбацией, ты не можешь приглашать в свою комнату каких-то людей, и, наконец, ты не можешь открывать свое окно, а я знаю, что ты, так или иначе, это делаешь. Знаю потому, что ты иногда забываешь его закрывать, идиот. 

– Он раньше работал в ресторане! – заспорил Бекхен. – Он умеет готовить... Меня он точно не отравил своей стряпней. 

– Кенсу повар...

– Тогда найми Кая, чтобы он стоял у стола и дул на твою еду, чтобы она остыла! – Бекхен сделал паузу. – Подожди, позволь ему дуть на твою еду. Еда поглощается в аромате и воздухе, поэтому, возможно, если бы Кай жевал жвачку, еда в итоге была бы со вкусом мяты, и я не думаю, что ты был бы...

Чанель заткнул его рот ладонью. 

– Тебе надо прекратить нести чушь. 

Откинув руку ото рта, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Я просто пытаюсь расширить твое мировоззрение. Так как ты остаешься запертым в своем кабинете каждый день, я волнуюсь, что единственное, о чем ты думаешь, это болты, винты и гидравлика. 

Чанель был абсолютно захвачен врасплох тоном голоса Бекхена, но сдержал себя. 

– Спасибо, но нет, не стоит, – положив руку на ручку двери, Чанель указал пальцем на Бекхена. – Скажи своему другу, что здесь для него ничего нет. 

– Хорошо, прекрасно. Ему и не нужна работа. Он может просто остаться здесь?

– У нас нет ни одной свободной комнаты. 

– Пиздю... – Бекхен прикрыл рот, мешая себе охарактеризовать Пака. Оскорбление бы только уменьшило его шансы на победу. – Чанель, я чищу твои ванные. Я знаю, что в доме есть три спальни с ванными, которые не используются. Они не заняты. 

Когда Чанель так и продолжил стоять, тупо смотря на него, Бекхен подбросил руки. 

– Прекрасно, не хочешь давать комнату? Он может остаться в моей! Как собака. Он может спать на моих коленях и облизывать мое лицо, как собака. Будто у нас будет домашнее животное.

– Бек...

Бекхен втянул воздух. 

– Кай может быть домашним животным! Я имею в виду, он действительно только ест, изматывает и спит – просто идеальное домашнее животное. Он также...

– О, боже, – застонал Чанель, хлопая себя по лбу. – Ты не получишь это чертово человеческое домашнее животное. Черт, вот он бедный парень, ты пытаешься заставить его быть собакой! 

– О, что это? Я даже не могу иметь домашнего любимца? – крикнул Бекхен, поставив руки в боки. – Извините-ка. Знаешь ли ты, что даже жилой комплекс Кая, по крайней мере, позволил маленьким существам и животным найти своих хозяев!

– Да? – с сарказмом бросил в ответ Чанель. – Твоя идея держать Кая как 'домашнее животное' посчитали бы рабством. 

– Так ты таки все отрицаешь! 

– Купить тебе сотовый телефон или подарить велосипед – не дай Бог, Бекхен, не дай Бог это случится, – закричал Чанель. – Черт побери, это все привилегии! – раздраженно крикнул он. И тогда он заметил что-то в руке Бекхена. – А это еще что такое?

Бекхен поднял бровь и посмотрел вниз. 

– О... – он пожал плечами. – Это просто нижнее белье Кая… Оно супер упругое, и я держу пари, что оно соответственно приятно сидит. Я не знаю, запатентованный ли это бренд, но это...

Махнув рукой, Чанель прервал слова Бекхена. 

– Ладно уж. Меня не волнует, почему у тебя в руках нижнее белье этого парня. Лучше просто отдай его ему, когда выйдешь из этой комнаты, чтобы сказать правду. 

Поняв, что он проигрывает войну, Бекхен метнулся к Чанелю, встав прямо перед ним и встретив его пристальный взгляд.

– Чанель. 

– Бекхен. 

Бекхен растянул свои губы. 

– Он может работать. 

– А ты можешь пойти туда и сказать ему найти работу где-то в другом месте. 

Бекхен нахмурился. 

– Чанель. Серьезно. 

– Бекхен. Серьезно. 

Пришлось использовать последнее средство. Скинув супер упругое нижнее белье Кая на пол, Бекхен схватил Чанеля за воротник его рубашки. Встав на носочки, Бекхен вытянул шею и наклонил к себе парня, начиная посасывать и кусать губы Чанеля.

Такими действиями Чанель был крайне удивлен. Сначала он собирался немедленно оттолкнуть его, но затем подумал, что должен просто позволить Бекхену делать то, что он пытался сделать. 

И именно с этими мыслями Чанель приоткрыл рот, перехватывая инициативу. Хотя иногда он позволял парню снова контролировать ситуацию, чтобы заставить его думать, что он был на коне. 

Когда Бекхен изучил весь рот Чанеля, он в последний раз причмокнул его губы и отпустил его рубашку, нормально встав на ноги. 

Будто бы стряхнув пыль с плеч Чанеля, Бекхен посмотрел на него. 

– Итак, я получил свое 'да'?

Чанель улыбнулся, приобнимая Бекхена за талию и поворачивая ручку двери.

– Это было великолепно и все такое, – начал он, открывая дверь. – Но ответ все еще 'нет', – закончил он, выходя из их комнаты. 

Чанель был немного озадачен фактом, что Бекхен шел прямо возле него, когда они молча шли к гостиной. В уме он думал, что Бекхен был смущен из-за того, что он сделал.

Только когда они были около кухни, Бекхен наконец кое-что сделал. Он повернулся к Чанелю и со всей дури ударил кулаком своего работодателя прямо в живот. Это был настолько больно, что Чанель подумал, что ему сломали ребро. Кенсу пришлось спокойно оторвать бумажное полотенце, чтобы вытереть несколько капелек слез, выступивших от боли на лице Пака, пока Кай и Сехун развлекались, смотря на весь этот спектакль.


	13. Chapter 13

_Глава 13  
Самородок_

Чанель ненавидел многие вещи. Но именно в данный момент он ненавидел текущую ситуацию, точнее, он ненавидел обстоятельства. Сидя в своем кабинете, он пытался сосредоточиться на математических вычислениях, но он не мог, потому что даже с закрытой дверью неприятный смех Бекхена было слишком слышно. 

Парень — как Чанель заметил — был намного более счастлив, чем раньше, что Паку совсем не нравилось. С тех пор, как Кай окольными путями закрепился в его доме в качестве помощника “повара”, Бекхен стал намного более гиперактивным, конечно, ведь теперь он в доме не один. 

За прошедшие два дня, Бекхен был менее стойким к приказам — что Чанелю нравилось, — но в обмен на это, рот Бекхена был всегда открыт, говоря о: погоде, климате, мировых проблемах и других вещах, что Чанелю было не обязательно знать. 

Жизнь в доме приобрела новый смысл, и теперь Чанель чувствовал себя оскорбленным отцом, а Кенсу был спокойной мамой, которую все уважали. Сехун, Кай и Бекхен стали их детьми, но вот последний, Бекхен, был ребенком, которого не хочет иметь ни один родитель. 

Ранее, до того как разрушающий жизнь осел, читай Бекхен, ворвался в их превосходную жизнь, он был наставником Сехуна. В данный момент Сехун, как предполагалось, должен был быть в его кабинете, работать с ним, но вместо этого Бекхен утащил его ученика, чтобы поиграть в настольную игру. И из этого следовал смех, который слышал Чанель. Всегда можно было сказать, когда кто-то совершил ошибку рядом с гением Бен Бекхеном, потому что этот придурок ржал как идиот над своим оппонентом.

Чанель терпел Бекхена пятнадцать минут, ад уже был готов вырваться наружу, но к счастью для них обоих, смех Бекхена затих достаточно быстро.

Поблагодарив богов, Чанель начал наслаждаться тишиной, которая наконец окутала весь дом. По звукам — или точне по их отсутствию — Чанель решил, что игра наконец закончилась, и что надо надеяться, кто-то победил Бекхена. 

Когда Сехун ушел в кабинет, Кай наконец сделал что-то полезное, а именно: задвинул стулья за обеденным столом и убрал настольную игру. Бекхен, с другой стороны, прицепился к Кенсу, который доставал из холодильника овощи, и начал липнуть к нему.

– Кенсу... – пробормотал Бекхен, устроив подбородок на плече Кенсу даже при том, что повар не стоял на месте.

– Да?

– Ты можешь сделать десерт сегодня вечером? – спросил парень. – Например, чизкейк?

Мягко избавившись от Бекхена, Кенсу развернулся к нему. 

– Извини, Бек. Я не знаю, как его готовить. 

Глаза Бекхена прояснились, а его голова наклонилась вправо. 

– Я знаю как. 

Кенсу сомнительно сощурил глаза. 

– О?

– Я смотрел достаточно роликов в Интернете, так что знаю, – гордо заявил Бекхен. – Думаю, я квалифицированный специалист. 

Кенсу ухмыльнулся. 

– Я не думаю, что у нас есть все нужные ингредиенты. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы сделать вылазку в город?

– Не выйдет, – ответил Су. – У меня нет времени. Как насчет завтра? Мы можем пойти в магазин завтра и...

Бекхен скорчил лицо. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы ты позволил мне взять машину и...

– Чанель ни за что не позволит этого, Бекхен, – сказал Кенсу удивленным тоном, оставляя овощи на прилавке и шагая за разделочной доской. – Ты же знаешь ситуацию с тобой и автомобилем. 

– И окном, и кабинетом, и моим пахом, – добавил Бекхен. – Но ему не обязательно знать. 

– Уверен, он все поймет, когда рядом не будет тебя и машины, Бек. 

Бекхен заскулил, но тут заметил краем глаза Кая. 

– Кай может сесть за руль, – повернув голову к Каю, Бекхен спросил. – У тебя есть с собой права?

Кай моргнул и кивнул. 

– Да...

Снова повернувшись к Кенсу, Бекхен ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну как?

Кенсу нахмурил брови.

– Бек...

– Потребуется лишь тридцать минут, если мы уедем сейчас. Мы быстро, – попробовал Бекхен. Когда он взглянул на лицо Кенсу, он поспешил изменить свои слова. – Ну, быстро, я имею в виду медленно... мы будем вести медленно. 

Кенсу на мгновение уставился в глаза Бекхена, кусая губы и думая над ситуацией. Раздраженный, он вздохнул и ткнул парня в грудь. 

– Прекрасно... Но ведет Кай. Ты должен сидеть на пассажирском сидении, и обоим лучше вернуться через час, это самое большее. 

Кенсу отошел. 

– Пожалуйста… Или иначе я помогу ему тебя убить. 

Улыбка Бекхена мгновенно засияла на его лице, а он уткнулся носом в лицо Кенсу, прекрасно зная, что смущает парня. 

– Ты мне нравишься намного больше, чем Чанель, Кен, – прошептал он в ухо Кенсу.

Кенсу вздрогнул и отодвинул Бекхена. 

– Не делай этого...

Бекхен цокнул и указал на Кенсу руками, сложенными в пистолетик. 

– Хорошо.

Зашагав туда, где висели ключи — которые Чанель должен был все же убрать подальше — Бекхен зашевелил пальцами, пытаясь решить, какие именно ключи взять. Он решил, что будет лучше взять от черного внедорожника.

Взяв под руку Кая, оба направились к двери, которая вела к гаражу. Непосредственно перед тем, как они исчезли, Бекхена окликнул Кенсу. 

– Бекхен, ключи Каю отдай. 

Повернувшись спиной, Бекхен кивнул. 

– Конечно, – ответил он, насильственно пихая ключи в руки Кая.

– Пока...

Кай вышел в гараж. А Бекхен, отсалютовал двумя пальцами от виска, добавив. 

– Увидимся через час. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Бекхен последовал за Каем, который шел к двери водителя. Прямо перед тем, как Кай открыл двери, Бекхен любезно забрал ключи. Кай непонимающе посмотрел на него. 

– Я думал, я веду.

– Я врал. Я веду, – заявил Бекхен, открывая дверь. 

– Но...

– Просто садись, – бросил Бекхен. 

Кай нахмурился, но тем не менее обошел капот автомобиля и сел на место рядом с Бекхеном. Когда Бекхен дистанционно открыл ворота гаража, Кай посмотрел на него. 

– Ты выглядишь ужасно взволнованным, чтобы ехать... Хотя тебя это мало волнует. 

Бекхен усмехнулся, смотря, как дверь гаража полностью открылась.

– Да боже. Сейчас ты похож на Чанеля. 

Усевшись, Кай выдохнул. 

– Все равно. Мы едем или как?

– Сначала безопасность. Ремни безопасности. 

Кай моргнул, понимая, что не пристегнулся. Он немедленно исправил это. Как только Бекхен услышал щелчок, он завел машину и слегка нажал на педаль газа. Когда Кай понял, что они едут со скоростью дюйм в секунду, он посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Мы едва движемся. 

Бекхен прекратил нажимать на педаль и нажал на тормоз. 

– Я привык к своей машине. Она была супер чувствительна. 

– Это не один из твоих спорткаров. Это внедорожник для нормальных людей, – пробормотал Кай. – Жми сильнее. 

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Хорошо. 

Не привыкший к такому управлению, Бекхен по полной нажал на педаль газа, и Кай немедленно пожалел об этом. Оба парня тут же закричали, когда машина с резким свистом выехала из гаража на максимальной скорости, объехав машину Чанеля. И только когда они были посреди дороги перед домом, Бекхен пришел в себя и, как испуганный идиот, дал по тормозам.

Кай все еще пытался отдышаться от шока, ведь он думал, что умрет. Он посмотрел сверху на свои руки и немедленно начал открывать свою дверь. Повернув голову к Бекхену, Кай злобно осмотрел его. 

– Выходи. Ты больше не сядешь за руль. Понятно теперь, почему тебе не разрешено водить в этом доме, Бек. 

Отойдя от испуга, Бекхен почувствовал прилив сил. В ответ на слова Кая, он ухмыльнулся. 

– Мне запрещено, потому что Чанель не блещет умом, хорошо? А сейчас заткнись. Думаю, теперь я смогу вести... этот ваш 'внедорожник'. 

Наклонившись к рулю, Бекхен прошептал: 

– Я приручу тебя, – а потом провел рукой вдоль приборной панели.

Кай смотрел на все это, немного волнуясь. 

– Эмм...

Бекхен выпрямился и удобнее сел на своем месте. Затем он снова нажал на дистанционный пульт, закрыв дверь гаража. Впоследствии, он выбрал другую передачу и нажал на газ, легонько двигаясь и смотря на Кая. 

– Чуга-чуга-чуга, чизкейк, – пел он Каю, закрывшему глаза и сожалеющему о своем решении. А тем временем Бекхен ускорился, подъезжая к городу. 

 

С рукой на лице, Чанель наблюдал, как Сехун вставлял и крутил крошечные болты в маленьком электронном роботе, который они создали с нуля, чтобы потренироваться. И так как было видно, что пальцы Сехуна были уставшими, Чанель сжал губы, задумываясь над тем, что происходило в гостиной в его отсутствие.

Как будто читая мысли Чанеля, Сехун наконец заговорил впервые, как он вошел в комнату с виноватым, извиняющимся выражением лица. 

– Знаешь, он довольно умный… Бекхен. 

– Правда? – пробормотал Чанель, притворяясь, что ему не интересен этот разговор. 

Не спуская глаз с работы, Сехун кивнул. 

– Он довольно хорош в Монополии. 

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Это просто Монополия. 

– Да, но тем не менее, он играл с невероятной стратегией и достаточно серьезно, – ответил Сехун. – Я не думаю, что он знал об этом, но нам это было видно. 

– Хм, – проворчал Чанель, более или менее заинтригованный таким наблюдением. Мгновение спустя он спросил. – Где он сейчас?

Сехун пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю. Прежде чем я ушел, я слышал, как он просил Кенсу сделать чизкейк...

Чанель лишь приподнял свои брови. 

– Конечно... Ага. Так вот, что ты думаешь о новом парне... Кае. 

Сехун улыбнулся. 

– Мне он нравится. 

– Сравни его с Бекхеном. 

– Он не так раздражителен, и он не действует на нервы, – сказал Сехун. – Он не гиперактивен... в основном он вполне нормальный. 

Тихо кивнув, Чанель согласился. Кай — за то короткое время, что он был с ними — казалось, завоевал расположение у Чанеля, Сехуна, и вполне у Кенсу, имея здравомыслие, что было противоположно психическому состоянию Бекхена. Он делал то, что ему говорили, и контролировал себя. Даже при том, что Кай шантажировал его — хотя он и говорил, что у него не было плохих мотивов, кроме как убежать от жизни, которой он жил — Кай, казалось, действительно не имел злого умысла. Как сказал Сехун, он был нормальным. В любом случае, Кай был похож на парня, который знал, как обращаться с Бекхеном.

 

– Что за бл...

– ... Что было, то было.

Схватившись за волосы, Кай разбито и раздраженно застонал. 

– Бек! Ты только минуту назад таранил машиной тележку, и ты даже не заметил этого, пока тот парень не начал размахивать руками, останавливая нас! Назови меня дебилом, но ее там до этого не было! – кричал Кай. – Это заметно длинная царапина, Бек. Что, блядь, нам делать?

Бекхен поставил руки в бока, на секунду задумался и пожал плечами, вздохнув. 

– Иди купи, что нам нужно, затем поедем домой, – ответил он и просто развернулся, уходя. Как ни странно, Бекхен взял ту самую тележку, которая поцарапала автомобиль, и пошел с ней к продуктовому магазину.

Идя в ногу с Бекхеном, Кай нервно ерошил волосы.

– Мы не можем просто взять и вернуть машину в таком виде! Они совершенно точно заметят, он заметит. Дерьмо, Бек, он нас прибьет. И меня в первую очередь! Ведь вести, по идее, должен был, я! Черт побери, я сейчас сойду с ума! Да еще и...

Подойдя к дверям гипермаркета, Бекхен, наконец-то, остановился и неожиданно ударил Кая по руке. 

– Закрой рот. Я все исправлю. 

– Как? – спросил Кай, потерев руку. – Не думаю, что у такого небольшого городка есть чертова автомастерская, Бек. 

– Тогда, возможно, мне просто стоит разбить машину еще немного, так, чтобы Чанель был слишком занят оплакиванием больших убытков, что он даже не заметит эту царапину. 

– Я серьезно!

Снова толкнув телегу и войдя в магазин, Бекхен еще раз ударил Кая. 

– Прекрасно, просто успокойся. Я знаю, что делаю. 

– Ты сказал, что умеешь парковаться, – бросил в ответ Кай. – И посмотри, что произошло. 

Бекхен наклонился вперед, улыбнулся и кивнул рабочим магазина, приветствующих их. 

– Все в порядке. Ничего, немного косметических прибамбасов, и все в порядке. 

– Это и есть твоя идея по решению чертовой проблемы!?

Бекхен пропустил мимо ушей злость Кая. Он посмотрел на продукт, проверил цену и срок годности. Когда его все устроило, он подошел назад к их тележке, уже прилично наполненной продуктами. 

– Это должно помочь. 

Кай расстроенно потер лоб. 

– Карандаш для глаз! Ты собираешься закрасить царапину черным карандашом для глаз! Это и есть твой чертов план?!

– А у тебя есть еще идеи, Эйнштейн? – парировал Бекхен, кладя карандаш для глаз к остальным покупкам. – Нет? Хорошо, тогда не критикуй мою идею. Это сработает. Я клянусь. 

– Бек, я не хочу проблем с тем парнем. Ты же знаешь, что он...

– Да. Он Чанель. Он каждую неделю считает мои расходы, после читает мне лекции, как я должен тратить деньги. А еще он мешает мне делать нормальные вещи, и пытается меня использовать для... если ты понимаешь, что я имею ввиду, – сказал Бекхен, взглянув на Кая. – Если он узнает, то я приму удар на себя. Я не позволю ему кричать на тебя. Это просто внедорожник среднего класса, Кай. Это не Lamborghini или Mazeratti. 

Кай, открыв рот, с сарказмом подбросил руки вверх.

– Хорошо, я сожалею, что сразу не смог понять, что эта железка за несколько сотен тысяч долларов – просто внедорожник ‘среднего класса', Бек. 

– Хватит. Он не будет ругаться на тебя, – взяв на себя инициативу, Бекхен указал на кассы. – Вперед.

 

Закончив с привычной практикой, Чанель и Сехун вышли из комнаты и пошли на кухню, ожидая, что ужин был готов. Когда они пришли, Чанель обратил внимание, что было тихо, слишком тихо. Он повертел головой, ожидая увидеть Бекхена, но лицо счастливого, или скорее раздражающего, парня нигде не мелькало. 

Почти все на кухне казалось ненормальным. Еда была полуприготовлена, будто Кенсу сдался на полпути. Сехун поднял бровь, отнекиваясь и говоря, что он не голоден. 

Подойдя к барной стойке, где на табурете с опущенной головой сидел Кенсу, Чанель коснулся его плеча. 

– Кенсу. 

Будто отойдя ото сна, Кенсу немедленно поднял голову. 

– Чанель, я … Ах, ужин...

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Что происходит?

Кенсу оглянулся и, немного споткнувшись, встал с табуретки. 

– Ничего, я просто… устал, – он быстро подошел к духовке и снова включил её. – Я просто сделал перерыв. Извини. 

Сехун тихо вздохнул и, извинившись, удалился в ванную, чтобы помыть руки. Чанель, с другой стороны, не спускал зоркий глаз с Кенсу, хотя и не задавал вопросов. Вместо этого он решил навести справки. 

– Где Кай?

Кенсу не ответил, и Чанель уже жестче переспросил. 

– Бекхен. Где Бекхен?

Вообще, Кенсу ненавидел врать Чанелю, но слова сами сошли с губ. 

– Он в своей комнате. 

Раздражение коснулось лица Чанеля. 

– Этот ублюдок должен знать, когда спускаться на ужин, – цокнув языком, Чанель развернулся. – Я позову его...

– Нет!

Чанель замер. Каждый раз, когда Кенсу нервничал, Чанель знал, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего. Скрестив на груди руки, Чанель спросил. 

– Кенсу. Я спрошу снова. Где Бекхен и его маленький друг?

Кенсу нахмурился и мельком взглянул на часы, что-то бормоча. Чанель не понял и попросил повторить. 

– Я сказал, что они в городе. 

– Город?

Что, черт возьми, Бекхен делал в городе? Что еще более важно, как он туда попал? Мысль, как пороховая бочка, взорвалась в уме Чанеля, и его взгляд немедленно бросился туда, где он держал ключи от машины. Как он и думал, одного ключа не было. 

Кенсу, увидев пар над головой друга, немедленно начал оправдывать парней. 

– Они сказали, что вернутся!

– Кенсу, знаешь, ему, вообще-то, нельзя брать машину! И уж тем более водить ее! – закричал Чанель. – Ты знаешь, кто он. Он, возможно, просто сбежал!

Кенсу начал паниковать – чего Чанель и хотел.

– Я не подумал об этом! Я сожалею, Чанель, но он сказал, что просто хочет купить ингредиенты для чизкейка! Кай поехал...

– Ерунда. Кай сучка, которая подчиняется ему, – заспорил Чанель. Но затем он умерил пыл, увидев, как сильно расстроился Кенсу. – Извини, что накричал. 

– Нет, я не должен был давать ему разрешение...

Чанель вздохнул и взял телефон. 

– Все в порядке. Все в порядке. 

Кенсу смотрел на Чанеля.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Звоню этому ублюдку. 

– Но у... Бекхена нет сотового телефона …

– Проклятие! – выругался Чанель, откидывая телефон. 

 

– Прошел уже час и тридцать минут, – сказал Кай, беспокойно и взволнованно. 

– Успокойся, – сказал Бекхен уже, наверное, в сотый раз. Уложив в багажник пакеты, он попросил Кая откатить тележку максимально далеко от автомобиля. После того, как багажник закрыли, а Кай вернулся назад, до уха Бекхена долетел чей-то скулеж.

Обернувшись, Бекхен увидел источник. И когда Кай дошел до него, он также заметил его; и он мгновенно понял, что за взгляд был на лице Бекхена, хотя тот и стоял к нему спиной. Когда Бекхен сделал первый шаг, Кай попытался схватить его, но когда тот увернулся, Каю хотелось кричать.

– Бекхен! Нет! – он не останавливался и не слушал. Кай шел за ним. – Черт побери, Бекхен! Мы не можем! Бек!

 

Чанель подготовился к многому. Он мысленно подготовил речь, которая была готова обрушиться на Бекхена. А еще он подготовил наказание — сокращение зарплаты и полная отмена любой привилегии, которая была у него в запасе. В голове Чанель даже проработал сцену, которая сейчас будет разыграна. Он бы обругал обоих и отослал их в свои комнаты, внимание, без ужина! Хотя это было как-то неоригинально.

Но то, чего Чанель никак не ожидал, когда ублюдок зашел в дом с Каем, несущим все сумки позади него, было то, что Бекхен нес в руках маленького, черного щенка. Затем с большой улыбкой Бекхен гордо представил его до того, как безмолвный Чанель смог хоть что-то сказать. Бережно держа собаку, Бекхен представил новое 'несоответствие' в доме.

– Итак, я решил назвать его Самородком.


	14. Chapter 14

__

Глава 14  
Остатки

Чанель не знал, что сказать. Кенсу был так же в ступоре и потрясен. А Бекхену было все равно. Он продолжал счастливо подпрыгивать, держа щеночка на руках и воркуя с ним, как с ребенком. Собака выглядела, как не от мира сего, безразлично высовывая язык и подвывая на сюсюканья Бекхена. Кай, с другой стороны, быстро удалился подальше от Бекхена, оставив его, чтобы избежать волны гнева Чанеля.

– Кто-то оставил его в коробке около того уродливого-уродливого красного здания, – сказал Бекхен, нежно поглаживая мордочку собаки. – Это так печально. 

Взгляд Чанеля перебрался к Каю, который пытался избежать его, медленно перемещаясь к кухне, будто пытаясь использовать присутствие Кенсу в качестве невидимой стены от угрожающего Чанеля. Когда Кай увидел, что внимание Чанеля так или иначе было на нем, он пожал плечами. 

– Я пытался заставить его одуматься!

– Он не смог убедить меня оставить тебя, да, мой ребеночек? – промурлыкал Бек, уткнувшись носом в черную шерстку собаки.

Чанель внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он признал, что это было довольно мило, но эта мысль была в самых дальних недрах его ума. Он все еще был разъярен из-за длинного ряда вещей. Собака все просто усугубила. 

Выйдя из ванной, Сехун оглядел комнату и резко остановился, когда увидел, что все смотрели в одном направлении; плюс он поймал довольно напряженную атмосферу. Он проследил глазами за всеобщей траекторией взгляда и немедленно увидел черный меховой клубочек.

– Мы… взяли собаку? – осторожно спросил Сехун. Никто ему не ответил, хотя Кенсу посмотрел на него и незаметно покачал головой.

Без слов Чанель шагнул вперед и схватил Бекхена за рубашку. Резко потянув его, Чанель оттащил его в ванную, запирая за собой дверь. Затем, повернувшись к Бекхену, Чанель выхватил собаку несмотря на усилия Бекхена, держащегося за Самородка. Шагнув к ванне, Чанель опустил щенка внутрь, позволив ему безопасно топать в ограниченном пространстве. 

Бекхен попытался оттолкнуть Чанеля, чтобы забрать Самородка назад, но Чанель вытянул руку и отодвинул его назад. Бекхен нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. 

Не любящий расстроенное лицо Бекхена, Чанель сжал челюсть, продолжая стоять на своем. 

– Ты знаешь, черт побери, почему я рассержен на тебя?

– Может быть, потому что я покинул дом невовр... 

Чанель толкнул Бекхена к стене и хлопнул по ней рукой, заставив Бекхена вздрогнуть. 

– Попробуй еще раз.

Бекхен начал раздражаться. 

– Я взял машину... – Чанель кивнул, указывая Бекхену продолжать. – Я не знал, что нарушил твое золотое правило...

Чанель засмеялся, указывая рукой на ванную. 

– Ты забыл про это. 

– А что такого с Самородком?

– Что такого с Самородком!? – повторил Чанель, будто собирался сойти с ума, к чему, к слову, он был близок. – Самородок, черт побери, не должен здесь быть!

Бекхен слегка ударил Чанеля по руке. 

– Я не собирался оставлять его...

– Ну, все, я сдаюсь, – пропыхтел Чанель. – Ты продолжаешь приносить вещи, которым в этом доме не место, черт побери! Первым был Кай, а теперь это чертово животное...

– Самородок! – перебил Бекхен. – Самородок его зовут. 

– Да мне все равно, – бросил в ответ Чанель. – Это – просто глупо выглядящее животное, и ему здесь не место. Да и что за идиотское имя!

К удивлению Чанеля, Бекхен обидчиво потупил взгляд. 

– Ты не должен говорить так, Чанель. 

– И какого же черта нет?

Губы Бекхена задрожали, а нотки гнева начали появляться в его голосе. 

– Если ты можешь давать имя машинам, чтобы различать их, тогда почему я не могу назвать Самородка золотым самородком?

– Потому что это живот...

– Заткнись! – перебил Бекхен. – Он не просто животное, Чанель. 

– Тогда что же 'оно'...

– Он Самородок! – выкрикнул Бекхен. – Он черный меховой клубок с пузиком под названием Самородок. Какой-то придурок оставил его. Для тебя он может быть просто животным, Чанель, но в действительности, кто же он? У него есть чувства. У него есть потенциал, он милый... Он может стать лучшим другом или спутником. Черт побери, он – просто собака с безграничной любовью и преданностью, которого вышвырнули, не дав шанса... 

Бекхен потупил взгляд, а затем вновь поднял взгляд на Чанеля. 

– Знаешь, держу пари, Самородок просто сидел в той коробке, и не понимал что, черт возьми, он сделал неправильно. Держу пари, что он ждал своего нерадивого хозяина. 

Чанель смотрел, как блестели глаза Бекхена. Было ясно: Бекхен чрезмерно привязался к собаке, дав ему имя, индивидуальность, черты, и даже небольшую творческую задумку, что у него были чувства. Чанель, не привыкший к животным, отклонил все, что сказал Бекхен.

– Завтра, – начал Пак низким голосом. – Завтра мы отвезем его в приют. 

Глаза Бекхена расширились, а сам он схватил Чанеля за грудки. 

– Нет! Мы не можем! 

На заднем плане Бекхен услышал, как заскулил Самородок, будто ощущал свою обреченную судьбу в приюте для животных. Слыша скулеж собаки, Бекхен еще пуще вцепился в его рубашку. 

– Пожалуйста... я обещаю заботиться о нем. Все расходы на него будут из моего собственного кармана. Я буду все за ним убирать!

Чанель нахмурился, отдергивая руки Бекхена. 

– Завтра, – повторил он непреклонно. – Мы не возьмем его себе, Бекхен. Завтра мы поедем и сдадим эту собаку. И это окончательное решение. 

Закончив с разговором, Чанель повернулся спиной к Бекхену и зашагал к двери. Когда он понял, что Бекхен за ним не идет, Чанель повернул голову, готовясь крикнуть, но увидел Бекхена, побежденно и печально стоящего на том же месте. Что-то внутри ухнуло, заставив Чанеля немного смягчиться. 

– Ужинать. Вперед.

Но Бекхен продолжал смотреть на пол, поэтому Чанель не знал, как реагировать. 

– Прекрасно. Оставайся здесь, – сказал он прежде, чем выйти из ванной, хлопнув дверью позади себя. 

Буквально через минуту после ухода Пака Бекхен отвис. Когда он повернул голову, Самородок стоял на задних лапах, пытаясь привлечь внимание Бекхена. 

Хотя внутри все разрывалось, Бекхен нашел силы улыбнуться собаке. Сделав пару шагов, Бек присоединился к Самородку в ванне, ложась в нее и позволяя собаке залезть на него. А когда Самородок своими маленькими лапками не смог сделать этого, Бекхен тихонько захихикал и, подняв щенка, положил его себе на грудь.

Чувствуя крошечные лапы, любопытно ступающие по его груди, Бекхен был поражен горьковато-сладким чувством. Лаская мордочку щенка, Бекхен занервничал. Как будто ощущая настроение Бекхена, Самородок подался вперед, смотря прямо в глаза парня. 

Печально вздохнув, Бекхен продолжил гладить все маленькое тельце щенка. 

– Прости, Самородок. Думаю, я снова потеряю тебя...

 

Пятнадцать минут неловкого ужина и Чанель уже был на пределе. Бекхен не присоединился к ним. Внутри он знал, что это была его ошибка, но упрямая натура продолжала говорить, что это была ошибка Бекхена и его ребячество.

Несмотря на такие мысли, Чанель не хотел возвращаться и предстать перед Бекхеном. Частично потому, что он не хотел увидеть последствие своих слов — его “лекции”. Громко положив вилку на тарелку, Чанель понял, что его перебороли — переборола давящая тишина.

Повернув голову направо, он обратился к Сехуну.

– Приведи этого идиота. 

Кивая, Сехун извинился, вышел из-за стола и ушел в ванную. Когда он исчез в дверях, Кенсу нахмурился, смотря на два пустых места за столом. Вернув внимание Чанелю, Кенсу спросил тяжелым и немного сердитым тоном. И это было то, к чему Чанель не привык. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты ему сделал?

– Я ничего не сделал. 

– Тогда что, черт побери, ты сказал?

– Правду действительности. 

 

Бекхен с первого взгляда возненавидел это здание. Он ненавидел глупый фасад здания. Ведь рисунки всех этих счастливых животных были полной ерундой. Он прекрасно знал, что было внутри. А была там связка металлических ошейников, подходящих для метровой прогулки туда-сюда.

Чанель снял солнечные очки и повесил на ворот рубашки. Он видел, как Бекхен смотрел на здание, но не понимал, о чем думал парень. Опустив взгляд, Чанель увидел, что щенок скреб лапами Бекхена, а затем резко посмотрел на него.

Хмурясь, Чанель отвел взгляд. Ему не нравились эмоции в глазах собаки — они просто кричали: «За что ты так со мной?». Быстро отстегнув ремень безопасности, Чанель открыл дверь. 

– Давай. Выходи быстрее, у меня нет времени, – и когда Бекхен не сдвинулся с места, Чанель застонал. Он наклонился и выхватил собаку из рук Бекхена.

Бекхен тут же попытался вернуть его, но ремень безопасности крепко держал его. 

– Отдай, Чанель!

– Выйди из автомобиля, и я отдам. 

Понимая, что выбора нет, Бекхен вышел из автомобиля, закрыв дверь, и обошел машину. Встретив Бена около капота, Чанель вернул щенка, пытаясь не позволить лапам маленькой скулящей собаки добраться до него.

Когда они дошли до офисного здания, Бекхен резко остановился. Но стоило Чанелю крикнуть, чтобы он продолжил идти, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Я отпущу его, только когда все документы будут подписаны. 

Чанель только открыл рот, как его взгляд перешел на Бекхена, из которого, казалось, высосали всю жизнерадостность и счастье. Кивая, он сказал Бекхену никуда не уходить и вошел в здание.

После того, как он ушел, Бекхен понес Самородка к большому дереву поблизости, садясь под ним и сажая себе на колени черного щенка. 

 

Поговорив с директором приюта и подписав несколько бумаг относительно пребывания Самородка в приюте, Чанель вышел, чтобы забрать собаку, но нигде не нашел Бекхена. Сначала Чанель подумал, что Бекхен бросился в бега — и он вполне мог сделать это. Но затем, вновь оглянувшись, Чанель заметил спину Бекхена, сидящего под деревом неподалеку от здания приюта.

Чанель пошел к нему, но когда он услышал, как Бекхен говорит с собакой, он замедлился и притих, пытаясь расслышать слова, что бормотал парень.

– Держу пари, тебя возьмут хорошие люди, Самородок, – сказал Бекхен, пытаясь думать позитивно. – Наверняка, ты будешь жить в хорошем доме — заметь, я говорю 'хороший', потому что жить в большом доме не означает, что ты будешь счастливым щенком. Посмотри, живя в большом доме, когда ты единственная собака, особенно, когда ты мал, тебе будет одиноко. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Даже если ты гавкнешь, то, вероятно, услышишь лишь свое собственное эхо. 

Бекхен улыбнулся собаке, чувствуя пальцами мягкую шерстку. 

– Но, если ты будешь жить в крошечном доме, то все в твоей семье будут в тесноте, но это нормально, потому что вы будете любить друг друга. Чем ближе вы все, тем сплоченнее семья. Потому что независимо от того, насколько маленький их крошечный дом, знай, что они потеснились только ради тебя...

– Кроме того, не слушайся людей, которые плохо к тебе относятся, – вновь заговорил Бекхен. – Если бьют тебя, а затем говорят, чтобы просто сел и сделал то, чего они хотят, не делай этого. Но, если они любят тебя, и они говорят тебе сесть и сделать что-то – выполни это. Потому что это сделает их счастливыми, а их счастье заставит тебя чувствовать внутри тепло. 

Когда Самородок ткнул бедро Бекхена лапой, Бекхен засмеялся. 

– Йах, твой папа лицемер, правильно? Я не делаю людей счастливыми, Самородок. Я пытался делать это всю свою жизнь, но теперь я просто стал эгоистичным. Не становись таким, как папа... Я ведь всегда буду твоим папой. Ты просто получишь другого папу — или маму — через некоторое время... Надо надеяться, ты не будешь ждать слишком долго…

Повисла тишина, прежде чем Бекхен уловил звук треснувшей на земле ветки. Обернувшись, он увидел, что сзади стоял Чанель. 

– Бек, пора... 

Сжав губы, Бекхен, держа Самородка в руке, поднялся с земли. На секунду он посмотрел Чанелю прямо в глаза и тут же перевел взгляд вниз. 

Чанелю не хотелось чувствовать себя виноватым или грустным из-за того, что он делал. Его вообще не должна заботить внезапная привязанность Бекхена к животному в его руках, но в конце концов это произошло. Его это волновало даже при том, что он вовсе не хотел этого. Но заперев свои чувства, Чанель уверенным шагом направился обратно в офис. 

 

Дорога домой была такой же тихой, но в этот раз она отличалась. В тишине смешалась вина с побежденной печалью. И Чанелю это не нравилось. Ему не нравился тот факт, что Бекхен был так тих. Фактически, он бы предпочел, если парень визжал или кричал на него вместо того, чтобы дарить ему тихую пытку.

Но Чанель просто не мог спросить или просто поговорить с Бекхеном. Он просто отвернулся от него и начал вести машину.

— Бекхен; Возраст 8 лет—  


Кинув школьную сумку и быстро избавившись от обуви, Бекхен со всей мочи, перебирая своими маленькими ножками, пробежал мимо всех служанок вверх по лестнице. С каждым шагом, что он так быстро делал, он становился все более и более взволнованным, мечтая добраться до своей комнаты из-за того, что ждет его там.

– Самородок! – счастливо выкрикнул он, дергая на себя массивную дверь. – Самородок, иди сюда, поприветствуй меня! Твой папочка пришел!

Он замедлился, смеясь. Открыв дверь, он ожидал, что к нему радостно подскочит щенок, но когда этого не произошло, он прошел вглубь, озираясь. На его лице все еще была улыбка. 

– Самородок? Самородок, ты где-то прячешься?

И когда Бекхен уже в третий раз заглядывал под кровать, он услышал стук в дверь. Он выполз из-под матраса, видя в дверном проеме своего отца, держащего руки за спиной. Поднявшись с пола, он быстро подошел к родителю, поправляя штаны. 

– Папа, я не могу найти Самородка! Я...

Бекхен остановился, когда его папа потянулся вниз, чтобы погладить его волосы. 

– Бекхен, нам пришлось отдать собаку. 

Медленно, улыбка Бекхена сползала с его лица. 

— Что? – спросил он тоном полного непонимания. – Папа, он был моим другом. Почему ты отдал его?

Хотя Бекхен и был мал, он сдерживал свое самообладание. Его отцу не нравилось такое поведение, поэтому у него не было выбора, но он попытался быть спокойным.

– Вместо того, чтобы играть с немым животным, думаю, ты можешь сделать что-то немного более полезное как наследник. Ты понимаешь? – спросил его отец.

И Бекхен понял. Он был умен. Он все очень хорошо понял, но в то же время, как ребенку, ему очень хотелось, чтобы он не понимал. Ему было жаль, что его мозг был способен понять ситуацию. Ему было жаль, что он понимал, что сделал его отец или почему он сделал это. Бекхену было жаль, что он был Бён Бекхеном, ребенком без друзей, ребенком, который только что потерял своего единственного друга лишь из-за того, кем он был и кем он должен стать.

Но ему было только восемь лет. У него не было выбора. Кивнув, Бекхен пробормотал тихое:

– Да. 

Улыбнувшись сыну, отец протянул ему другую руку из-за спины и показал маленького робота с железной головой, двумя руками, двумя ногами и туловищем. Для маленького Бекхена этот робот показался жутким. Казалось, будто робот подражал человеку. Но Бекхен быстро отогнал все мысли. Это был просто кусок металла.

– Раньше он работал, но я вынул несколько деталей и демонтировал так, чтобы ты смог попрактиковаться и починить его, – вручив игрушку Бекхену, его отец также дал ему маленький мешочек, в котором были все демонтированные части. – Знаешь, если ты правильно все сделаешь, то он заработает. Тогда ты сможешь играть с ним. Он даже может стать твоим лучшим другом. 

Бекхен снова кивнул. 

– Хорошо. 

В последний раз потрепав сына по голове, отец Бекхена ушел, оставив Бекхена со сломанной игрушкой и мешком деталей.

Бекхену не заняло много времени повторно собрать сломанного робота. Хотя уже пришло время сна, он все еще сидел за своим столом с включенной лампой. Он положил подбородок на руку, смотря, как крошечный робот самостоятельно шагал туда-сюда по столу. 

Бекхен попытался полюбить его. Он попытался полюбить подражающую человеку игрушку. Однажды, он уже полюбил свое домашнее животное, мягкую и ласковую собаку, а теперь его руку режут тупые края холодного железа. Он не чувствовал ничего мягкого в этой игрушке. Даже глаза, вкрапленные болтами, были холодными, неспособными выражать эмоции.

Тихонько, Бекхен попросил машину делать серию команд. 

– Лапу. 

Ничего. 

– Голос. 

Ничего. 

– Сидеть. 

Ничего. 

Робот ничего не мог сделать, кроме как шагать по прямой линии и мигать своими лампочками. Он не приносил улыбку. Уставший от этого, Бекхен выключил лампу и спрыгнул со стула. Около его кровати светился ночник, усыпая темный потолок миллионом искусственных звезд. И как только Бекхен почувствовал свою кровать, он залез под одеяло и свернулся калачиком, прекрасно помня, что раньше у него под боком был теплый щенок. Но теперь, вместо собаки, у Бекхена был собранный металлический робот.

И он ему не нравился.


	15. Chapter 15

__

Глава 15  
Звездные сравнения

Он ненавидел это. Он не думал, что ему будет это не нравиться, но это было именно так. Ощущения, будто Бекхен хандрил, не было. Нет, Бекхен не дулся. С тех пор он даже ноги из дома не выставил. После того, как они вернулись домой, Бекхен был более чем послушен во всем. Он начал жить в своем ежедневном рабочем режиме: заправлял кровати, чистил ванны, протирал мебель – но единственное, что отличалось от прежнего – он не разговаривал.

И это то, что беспокоило Чанеля больше всего. Он никогда не думал, что тишина, которую он так жаждал, будет звучать громче, чем смех Бекхена, раздававшийся через весь дом. Вместо голоса Бекхена, который он привык слышать, Чанель слышал свою собственную виноватую совесть, мысленно ругая себя.

Тем вечером Чанель случайно пролил кофе на свою рубашку. Время приближалось к девяти, и все, казалось, уже собирались спать. Несмотря на это, Чанель переоделся в новую рубашку и ушел искать Бекхена, которого он нашел с Сехуном и Каем в гостиной.

Приближаясь к парню, Чанель осторожно протянул запятнанную кофе рубашку. 

– Бекхен, мне нужно, чтобы ты постирал ее. 

Бекхен перевел глаза от телевизора к рубашке. Не говоря ни слова, он встал. Он не ворчал или пререкался. Взяв рубашку, Бекхен пошел в ванную, чтобы замочить пятно прежде, чем бросить рубашку в стиральную машину. После того, как он ушел, Чанель поймал на себе взгляд Кенсу, прежде чем парень покачал головой и отвел взгляд, заставив Чанеля чувствовать на себе еще больше вины.

Следующим утром Чанеля разбудили не так, как он привык. Вместо этого Бекхен встал рядом и мягко встряхнул его плечо. Немного приглушенным голосом он попросил, чтобы Чанель проснулся. 

– Г-н Пак, пора встать. 

Чанель несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, что он только что услышал. Сначала он был не уверен, услышал ли он все правильно, а именно: официальное обращение от Бекхена. Но когда Бекхен повторил свои слова вновь, Чанель, лежа к Бекхену спиной, резко распахнул глаза. 

Никто не тряс кровать, как это делал Бекхен в их первую встречу. Не было крика, призывающего встать и почувствовать запах природы. Бекхен даже не срывал простыни, чтобы подставить его зад холодному утреннему воздуху. Вместо этого Чанеля разбудил тихий голос и нежное потряхивание.

– Г-н Пак, вы встали?

Чанель вздохнул. 

– Да…

Бекхен направился к двери. Медленно садясь, взгляд Чанеля проследил за действиями Бекхена, когда тот уходил, обратив внимание, что Бен потирал шею. 

После того, как парень ушел, Чанель шлепнулся назад на кровать, смерив взглядом белый потолок, не понимая, как избавиться от этого глупого неприятного чувства в животе. 

Когда он пошел на кухню завтракать, Чанель почти споткнулся о бумажный мешок, который был, словно камень. Шипя от удара, Чанель осмотрел упаковку, прежде чем Кай мягко — и все же быстро — сел и поднял мешок. 

– Прости. Я хотел выбросить это, – объяснил он.

Непосредственно перед тем, как Кай вышел через черный ход, Чанель обратился к нему. 

– Что это?

Кай сделал паузу и отвел взгляд. 

– Да так. Просто что-то, что Бекхен купил два дня назад...

– Что именно?

Кай пожал плечами перед тем, чтобы полностью выйти. 

– Корм для собак, – ответил он. А затем добавил. – Не волнуйся. Мы не тратили деньги для продуктов на это. Бек заплатил сам. 

И тогда Чанель начал ненавидеть вселенную, потому что вселенная ненавидела его.

В течение дня Чанель наблюдал за Бекхеном, который тихо выполнял свою работу, хотя иногда и спрашивал разрешение открыть несколько окон, чтобы прохладный океанский бриз смог просочиться в дом. Чанель был поражен, что Бекхен даже попросил разрешение. Тем не менее, независимо от того, насколько поражен он был, Чанель лишь кивал, коротко отвечая, прежде чем снова оставить Бекхена в покое.

И именно в такие моменты Чанель считал, сколько раз Бекхен поднимал свою руку и потирал шею. Ему было любопытно, почему он продолжал делать это, но он предположил, что Бекхен, должно быть, спал в неправильном положении. Только когда Сехун сообщил ему, что Бекхен решил спать в гамаке на улице, до Чанеля дошло. 

– Зачем? – спросил Чанель, когда Сехун присел вниз, чтобы срезать цветы.

– Это было после того, как все остальные легли спать, – начал Сехун. – Я пошел на кухню попить, и затем двери на терассу просто открылись. Отчасти это испугало меня, но потом я увидел, что это был просто он... – Сехун сделал паузу, чтобы вытереть лоб рукой. – Тогда он попросил меня помочь настроить гамак, представляешь? Сначала я думал, что это была просто одна из его сумасшедших идей, но не знаю… было не похоже на это. 

– Было темно, за исключением света луны, – сказал Сехун, пытаясь вспомнить. – У него был фонарик, и мы быстро справились вместе. Я спросил его, почему он решил спать снаружи, и он ответил мне… Он сказал, что не хочет чувствовать себя заключенным. Это все, что он сказал, прежде чем коснуться моей руки и сказать мне возвращаться внутрь.

— Бекхен; 22 года —

Легонько качаясь в гамаке, Бекхен смотрел на отражение луны на спокойной глади, позволяя звуку мягких волн, бьющихся о берег, заполнять его уши. Медленно, его взгляд поднялся к небу. Он чувствовал небольшое умиротворение, несмотря на разрушительное чувство внутри, угрожающее выпустить горькие, старые воспоминания, от которых хотелось плакать и кричать. 

Слезы. В его жизни не было места для слез — глупые капельки, которые показывали слабость в характере. Слезы – это то, что он оставил глубоко в своем детстве и поклялся никогда их больше не видеть. Они были бесполезны. Слезы привели бы к эмоциональному неспокойствию, а быть обеспокоенным, значит потерять самообладание. В доме семьи Бён самообладание было золотом.

А тем временем в небе миллионы звезд показывали свое сияние рядом с луной. В его глазах они были прекрасны, но в данный момент, Бекхен не мог забыть более темные факты жизни.

Когда он был моложе, уже тогда было ясно, что он был еще одним гением, родившимся в знаменитой родословной. Как ребенка, сотни людей комментировали его мозг, его возможности, его самообладание в таком молодом возрасте и “его” любовь к “его” искусству — робототехнике.

– Бекхен, ты очень умный мальчик, – говорили они. – Тебе очень повезло, что у тебя такой интеллект, – добавляли они. 

Зачем ему домашнее животное, которое будет занимать его мысли, когда оно может вытеснить грандиозные проекты. 

– Бекхен, ты точно звезда. Ты так умен — просто пылающий потенциал. 

Даже в таком молодом возрасте, Бекхен знал все факты вселенной, и особенно о звездах. Он держал язык за зубами, не смея исправлять их, говоря, что они сделали ошибку — что он не хотел быть звездой. Даже в десять лет, Бён Бекхен знал лучше взрослых, но он решил держать рот на замке ради своего самообладания.

В то время как Бекхен продолжал смотреть в неизвестность, он начал вспоминать все времена своей жизни — времена, когда его продолжали сравнивать со “звездами”. Он думал, пытаясь вспомнить, как случалось так, что он держал рот на замке. Не прошло и минуты, как он вспомнил. 

Звезды мерцают. Когда ты смотришь на них с Земли. Они мерцают, потому что они яркие. Звезды на земле ловят всеобщее внимание, потому что люди думают, что они красивы и прекрасны. Но, поскольку маленький Бекхен уже знал, звезды, которые все видели в небе, были на миллион световых лет впереди. И в самом космосе, эти звезды не красивы. Фактически, большинство звезд – их ядра – или умирают, или уже умерли.

Это был мрачный факт. Даже при том, что Бекхену не нравилось это сравнение, когда он стал старше, он понял, что в некотором роде, был звездой: пытаясь быть ярким, прекрасным и счастливым снаружи, он медленно умирал внутри — умирал, потому что человек, которым все хотели, чтобы он был, убивал человека, которым он сам хотел быть. 

Устраиваясь поудобнее на гамаке, Бекхен закрыл глаза и заснул под звездами, которые были точно такими же, как он сам. 

 

Был день, когда Сехуну внезапно вручили, а скорее впихнули в руки, небольшой подарочный пакет. Он поднял глаза от работы, удивленно видя перед собой Чанеля. Он даже не слышал, как тот вошел в комнату.

Смотря сверху вниз на пакет, Сехун не знал, что сказать. 

– Спасибо?

– Это не тебе, – объяснил Чанель.

Сехун перевел взгляд с Чанеля на сумку, и обратно. 

– Это для?..

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел в комнату Бекхена и отдал это ему. 

Сехун поднял бровь. 

– И… Ты заставляешь меня это делать?

– Ты работаешь на меня. Я говорю тебе, а ты просто делаешь это, – сказал Чанель, а потом вздохнул. – Пожалуйста. 

Встав с места, Сехун наклонил голову, держа сумку обеими руками. 

– Хорошо. Я отнесу ему, независимо от того, что это.... И все же, что это?

– Просто пара вещей, которые ему нравятся, – пробормотал Чанель.

Сехун ухмыльнулся. 

– Какие? 

Закатив глаза, Чанель положил на спину Сехуна ладонь и начал мягко толкать его к двери. 

– Кардиган и несколько книг, – пробубнил Чанель.

– Я не расслышал. 

– Ты сейчас же услышишь, как я сокращаю твою зарплату, – заверил Чанель. – Просто отдай ему пакет и возвращайся...

– И что мне ему сказать? – спросил Сехун, все так же шагая по дому. – Эй, вот мешок вещей, которые, как Чанель сказал, тебе нравятся...

– Не упоминай мое имя. 

Сехун остановился и посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Нет? – качая головой, он поднял плечи. – Я не понимаю. Почему бы тебе самому не отдать? – и когда Чанель так и не ответил, Сехун печально вздохнул. – Ты не хочешь сталкиваться с ним, не так ли? Чанель, я думаю, это...

– Мне не нужно твое мнение, – зашипел Чанель. – Просто сделай, как я прошу. Скажи, что ты ездил за покупками и, возможно, наткнулся на вещи, которые, как ты помнишь, ему нравились. 

– То есть вот как они появились? – засмеялся Сехун, начиная идти.

– Закрой рот. 

Прежде чем войти в правое крыло дома, Чанель остановился, смотря, как уходит Сехун.

 

Когда Сехун вошел в кабинет, Чанель прекратил сутулиться и немедленно выпрямил плечи, схватив карандаш, чтобы попытаться создать видимость работы, когда в действительности, взглянув на лицо Сехуна, он понял, что тот не купился. 

– Работаешь над чем-то?

– Да. 

– Но, все же, на листе ничего нет. 

Чанель проигнорировал замечание Сехуна. 

– Что он сказал?

– Ничего, – ответил Сехун, пожимая плечами. – Он просто сказал 'спасибо' голосом, которым он обычно говорит с тех пор, как ты отдал в приют его собаку...


	16. Chapter 16

__

Глава 16  
Решения

Четвертый день прошел, как и третий, такой же скучный, тихий и натянуто спокойный. Бекхен разбудил его формальным обращением, призрачным прикосновением и монотонным голосом. Чанелю это очень не нравилось. 

Когда Бекхен коснулся его плеча, чтобы мягко потрясти его, Чанель схватил его за запястье. Он вскочил с кровати и смерил взглядом Бекхена, который даже не вздрогнул. И когда Чанель смотрел в его глаза, тайно бросая вызов сделать хоть что-то радикальное, Бекхен молчал. 

Вместо этого Бекхен резко, но все же элегантно, выдернул руку. 

– Доброе утро. 

Когда Чанель продолжил хмуриться, Бекхен немного поклонился и попытался превратить уголки своих губ в маленькую улыбку. 

– Завтрак готов. 

 

Днем Кенсу и Сехун ушли на пляж, прихватив ведерки и крошечные совки для их грандиозного строительства замка из песка. Из-за этого Чанель остался один в жутком доме. До того, как пришел Бекхен, он любил оставаться один в доме, слушать шум океана и наслаждаться умиротворением, но сейчас это тревожило, будто в доме был призрак. 

Вздыхая, Чанель нерешительно пошел в комнату Бекхена. Он знал, что Бекхен был там. Он всегда туда отправлялся после того, как все его обязанности были выполнены. Только когда Чанель дошел до открытого дверного проема комнаты Бекхена, он постучал о косяк. 

Бекхен сидел за столом, слегка повернув голову к двери, чтобы увидеть, кто пришел. 

– Здравствуй…

– Привет, – неловко ответил Чанель. Он молча стоял в дверном проеме в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем Бекхен скривил губы и вернулся к своему занятию. 

Ощущая дикую неловкость, Чанель провел рукой по волосам и вошел в комнату. Он оглядел комнату, и его взгляд тут же зацепился за пакет, который он, хотя скорее Сехун, передал Бекхену. Казалось, в него даже никто не заглядывал. Фактически, было похоже, будто его просто поставили туда, где он стоял, и не трогали. 

Затем взгляд Чанеля перешел на подоконник, где Бекхен держал свои книги. Раньше там были хаотично скинутые модные журналы и женские любовные романы. Теперь же каждая книга аккуратно стояла рядом с другой, что почему-то раздражало Чанеля.

Оперевшись о край стола Бекхена, Чанель наклонился вперед. 

– Я хотел спросить, что ты хочешь на ужин. Может быть мяса или...

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Бекхен. 

Хотя Чанель не мог видеть ничего, кроме затылка Бекхена, он знал, что лицо парня осталось таким же безэмоциональным, каким и было. Когда Бекхен продолжил чувствовать присутствие Чанеля позади, он снова заговорил. 

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Ничего... – Чанель не знал, что сделать. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что рука Бекхена прекратила что-то писать. Медленно, глаза Чанеля опустились на бумагу на столе.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Чанель из любопытства.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Бекхен.

Чанель покачал головой на такой ответ, хотя и знал, что тот не видит этого. 

– Похоже на уравнения. 

Бекхен немного пожал плечами, вернув внимание к бумаге. 

– Простые упражнения с числами из головы. 

Бек немного отодвинул лист, случайно открывая Чанелю другой листок. 

– Что это?

Бекхен скривил лицо. 

– Рисунки...

– Ты строишь чертежи и делаешь математику одновременно, – удивленно воскликнул Чанель. 

Пожав плечами, Бекхен ответил. 

– Я уже не раз говорил тебе, что моя семья занимается областью робототехники в технологическом бизнесе. 

– Но я думал, у тебя нет к этому никакого интереса. 

– Привычка – вторая натура. 

Пробормотал Бекхен и несколько раз ударил карандашом по столу. 

– Тебе нужно, чтобы я что-то сделал? Почему ты здесь?

Чанель нахмурился, убрал руку со стола и отошел. 

– Я хотел проведать тебя...

Бекхен лишь нахмурился. 

– Зачем?

Чанель хотел открыть рот, но решил, что 'к черту все'. Он схватил руками спинку стула, на котором сидел Бекхен, и со всей силы отодвинул его от стола, из-за чего по комнате раздался громкий скрип. Бекхен, в свою очередь, ухватился за подлокотники, чтобы не упасть из-за внезапного движения. Затем Пак развернул парня так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу. 

– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Чанель. – Какого черта ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя дерьмом?

Бекхен наблюдал за ним статичными, будто не испытывающими эмоций, глазами. 

– Я не...

– Ерунда, – перебил Чанель. – Ты делаешь то, что, черт побери, я говорю! Ты, блядь, даже не пререкаешься! Ты больше не говоришь и не смеешься... Господи, да на твоем лице ни единой эмоции! Ты стал таким формальным... следуешь приказам, делаешь свою работу, как нужно, но это... просто...

Когда Чанель замолчал, лицо Бекхена не тронула ни одна эмоция, хотя в голове был шквал мыслей. 

– Я не вижу причины, почему то, что я выполняю свою работу, делает тебя безумным...

Чанель нахмурил брови, жалея, что не смог сформировать свой аргумент правильно. Да если бы у него даже и был аргумент, какой толк? Ведь раньше он все время ругался из-за того, что Бекхен не выполнял свою работу. Логически, не было смысла злиться на Бекхена за то, что он делал, но Чанель не мог. Он не мог выдержать этой угнетающей атмосферы в доме. 

Стиснув зубы, Чанель потер лоб. 

– Это из-за той глупой чертовой собаки, не так ли?

Бекхен не ответил. Он хотел, но сдержал язык за зубами. Чанель должен прекратить использовать слово “глупый” и “чертов”, когда упоминал Самородка, но Бекхен ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если Чанель смог так легко вышвырнуть что-то, что его не устраивало, Бекхен подумал, что он будет следующим — его вышвырнут, и у него не будет другого выбора, как вернуться домой.

Когда Бекхен не ответил, Чанель шагнул вперед и вынудил его поднять голову выше. 

– Блядь, ответь мне, Бекхен! Сделай что-нибудь, хоть что-то, черт побери!

Но Бекхен продолжал молчать. Чанель, становясь все злее, схватил Бекхена, обхватив его лицо руками. 

– Или покричи, все равно. Просто сделай что-нибудь. Если крик заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше из-за потери той собаки, то, черт, кричи!

Бекхен на мгновение заглянул в глаза Чанеля, а затем ответил. 

– Я не собираюсь что-то оплакивать. 

– Почему нет? 

– Потому что мне больше не восемь лет. 

 

Держа руки в кармане, Чанель ждал. Шум и визг вокруг раздражал, а запах заставлял съеживаться, но, тем не менее, он ждал. Он нервно стучал ногой, ожидая женщину, которая должна вернуться с решением его домашней проблемы. После пяти минут ожидания, женщина наконец пришла. Когда она подошла ближе, взгляд Чанеля встретился с парой черных глаз, которые смотрели прямо на него.

– Вот, он здесь, – сказала менеджер приюта и наклонилась к Чанелю, чтобы передать счастливого щенка.

Чанель перенял ношу, беря Самородка на руки. Самородку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться из-за факта, что Чанель держал его неправильно. Лапы Самородка комично свисали и дрыгались, ища опоры. Женщина, выручив Чанеля, показала парню, как правильно нужно держать щенка. После этого Самородок больше не барахтался.

– Итак, что заставило Вас передумать?

– Я решил, что мы сможем держать его, – сказал Чанель добрым голосом.

Женщина улыбнулась и кивнула. 

– Хорошо, это очень хорошо. Таким счастливым я не видела его с тех пор, как вы принесли его сюда. Все, что он тут делал, – сидел и ждал в своей клетке, наблюдая за людьми, которые проходили мимо. 

– Хм. Это так...

– Да, но это хорошо, что он наконец едет домой, – женщина улыбнулась и мягко встряхнула лапу Самородка. Даже при том, что Самородок понятия не имел, какого черта сейчас происходит, кроме факта, что Чанель хорошо пах.

После этого Чанель покинул приют и понес Самородка к автомобилю. Когда он подошел к машине, он быстро открыл пассажирскую дверь. Чанель положил Самородка на сидение, но тут щенок попытался пойти за ним, когда он отошел, чтобы закрыть дверь. Чанель посадил его обратно. Затем он попытался закрыть дверь снова, но Самородок снова потопал за ним.

Простонав, Чанель подтолкнул Самородка назад к месту и вынудил собаку сесть. Когда Самородок собрался снова встать, Чанель указал пальцем на него. 

– Из любви ко всему святому, сядь, или я снова отдам тебя. 

Будто поняв угрозу, Самородок сел.

Когда Чанель сел на свое место и завел мотор, он посмотрел на собаку, которая в ответ смотрела на него. Хмурясь, Чанель спросил:

– На что, черт возьми, ты смотришь?

_Ты вернулся за мн..._

– Я не возвращался за тобой, – проворчал сам себе Чанель, переключая передачу – Я вернулся ради себя... потому что мне в моем доме не нужен чертов полтергейст, тихо пытающийся убить меня глупыми чувствами.

_Да, хорошо._

Чанель опять мельком взглянул на Самородка. 

– Тебе лучше не падать со своего проклятого места, когда я поеду. Мне не нужны с тобой проблемы. 

_Хорошо_.

Когда Чанель начал движение, Самородок вжался в спинку сидения, но Чанель сделал вид, что не заметил. Щенок пытался самостоятельно удержаться на месте, пока автомобиль продолжал движение. 

Когда они подъехали к светофору, свет с желтого переключился на красный, заставляя Чанеля резко остановиться. Из-за кожаного сидения и отсутствия когтей, Самородок сразу же соскользнул со своего места и приземлился на дно автомобиля.

Чанель наблюдал за тем, как Самородок заскулил, смешно пытаясь подпрыгнуть и забраться назад, в конечном счете раз за разом терпя неудачу. Самородок сдался и сел на пол. Чанель нахмурился еще больше, когда щенок решил сдаться. Тогда Чанель взглянул на светофор, на время припарковав автомобиль, отстегнул ремень безопасности, наклонился и поднял собаку назад на место.

Затем Чанель выпрямился и потянул ремень безопасности. Он поудобнее сел так, чтобы ремень крепко прижимал щенка к его телу. Чанель посмотрел на свою работу и счел, что это выглядит глупо, даже при том, что он понимал, что это защитит собаку, пока они не доедут до дома.

Когда они вернулись в дом, Чанель не знал, как он представит собаку, но в конце решил просто зайти. Он шагал через дом с Самородком, который высунул язык и вилял хвостом, а точнее, бил им Чанеля. 

Сехун был первым, кто увидел их. Он поднял глаза от своего проекта и почти сразу заметил собаку. 

– Итак, мы завели собаку, – сказал он, ответив на вопрос, который он задал несколько дней назад. 

Чанель лишь развернулся в ответ, проходя мимо Кенсу, который не мог скрыть улыбку. 

– Он милый, Чанель. 

– Пофиг. 

На пути к спальне Бекхена, ему встретился Кай. Они на секунду поддержали зрительный контакт, который прекратился, когда Кай посмотрел вниз. 

– Это Самородок?

– Возможно. 

Кай пожал плечами и проводил Чанеля взглядом. 

Войдя в комнату Бекхена, Чанель снова застал парня за столом. Не оглядываясь назад, Бекхен спросил. 

– Тебе что-то нужно?

Чанель не ответил. Вместо этого он просто чертовски взволнованно прошел через всю комнату с Самородком в руках. Когда Чанель подошел к столу Бекхена, он быстро опустил Самородка на исписанные числами бумаги.

Потребовалась доля секунды для Бекхена, чтобы признать знакомые лапы. Он опустил карандаш и проморгался. 

– Самородок?

Самородок в ответ затопал по шелестящим бумагам, отвлеченный шумом, который сам и создал. Безо всяких раздумий Бекхен стиснул его в объятиях, позволив собаке радостно тявкать от воссоединения со своим папой. Оборачиваясь, Бекхен хотел поблагодарить Чанеля, но тот уже ушел.

Всю остальную часть дня Бекхен пытался отблагодарить Чанеля, но тот лишь отнекивался, уходил или перебивал, не позволяя Бекхену сказать хоть слово. Несмотря на это, Бекхен был полон решимости отблагодарить гиганта.

Следующим утром Чанеля будили совершенно новым способом. Он уже начал просыпаться, как почувствовал что-то влажное на правой щеке. Сначала он не придал этому значения, немного приоткрыв глаза. 

– Черт… Бек, остановись, – простонал Чанель.

Затем он услышал смех Бекхена. 

– Ты слышал это, Самородок? Он думает, что это я.

Самородок? Глаза Чанеля резко распахнулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Бекхен снова опускает Самородка на кровать для новой партии облизывания. 

– Доброе утро, красавчик, – улыбнулся Бекхен.

Чанель четко услышал часть с “красавчиком” прежде, чем поместить руку на щеку. Затем, успокоившись, он перевел взгляд на свою краснеющую горничную. 

– Ты выглядишь ужасно красивым этим утром, г-н Великолепие. 

– Бек, – простонал Чанель. 

– Послушай, мы просто хотели поблагодарить тебя, – сказал Бек. Самородок тихонько тявкнул. – Поэтому Самородок хотел поцеловать тебя вместо спасибо. 

– Хорошо. Прекрасно. 

– И я тоже. 

Чанель не успел открыть рот, чтобы спросить, что Бекхен под этим подразумевал, потому что он почувствовал это. Бекхен наклонился и на несколько секунд мягко коснулся губами губ Чанеля прежде, чем отпрянуть от них. Чанель в полнейшем шоке и с бешеным сердцебиением провел подушечками пальцев по своим губам, в то время как Бекхен смеялся и танцевал с Самородком на руках.


	17. Chapter 17

__

Глава 17  
Глупый

Бекхен стал вести себя как раньше, только теперь он или все время таскал в руках Самородка, или позволял собаке следовать за ним по всему дому, пока он выполняет свои обязанности. С тех пор, как Самородка забрали из приюта, Чанеля будили влажные поцелуи собаки, которые быстро сменялись поцелуями Бекхена. В отличие от первого раза, когда Бек поцеловал Чанеля в губы, теперь Бекхен мимолетно чмокал его щеку, тогда как Самородок скакал по всему телу Пака и облизывал его подбородок.

После утренних поцелуев от двух нарушителей порядка в его доме Чанель фыркал на заливистый смех Бекхена и снимал с себя Самородка, ставя того на пол. Теперь каждый день для Пак Чанеля начинался с некой прострации из-за, как он сам утверждал, глупых поцелуев. А еще он заметил, как бешено стучит его сердце, когда он смотрит на Бекхена, нежно воркующего с собакой и говорящего с ней, будто с ребенком.

Чанель не был уверен, посещало ли Бекхена это же чувство. На первый взгляд, казалось, для него такие вещи, как целовать людей, были обыденными и привычными. Хмурясь, Чанель думал, что это, должно быть, была одна из глупых культурных привычек Бекхена, подхваченных в далекой стране, где было совершенно приемлемо целовать людей. Но, несмотря на какие-то непонятные чувства, Чанель просто напоминал себе, что Бекхен его горничная, его жених и секретная пешка.

И да, наверное, рядом с ним у него просто обостряется аритмия. 

 

После того, как Бекхен прикончил весь список своих текущих дел в доме, он выпустил Самородка на улицу, решая поиграть с ним. Когда, скучая, Чанель вышел на веранду, чтобы развеяться и немного подышать свежим воздухом, он увидел на редкой траве, постепенно переходящей в белый песок, радостного Бекхена. 

Потянувшись, Чанель прислонился к деревянным перилам высокой веранды и начал издалека наблюдать за парнем. Из того, что он увидел, последовал вывод, что Бекхен приказывал что-то сделать темношерстному дурачку. А затем он сделал кое-что, что Пак абсолютно не ожидал — хотя Чанель знал, что вообще не должен удивляться поведению этого парня.

Бекхен свалился на землю и начал на ней крутиться. Чанель, нахмурившись, смотрел на все это шоу, еще больше осознавая, что Бекхен был идиотом. Он уже весь был в песке, что для Чанеля было не очень хорошей новостью – весь этот песок окажется в его доме, как только Бек в него зайдет. 

Сделав несколько демонстрационных переворотов для Самородка, Бекхен устало лег на спину. Когда Самородок, очевидно, отвечая, гавкнул на него, Бекхен просто засмеялся и перекатился на живот, чтобы оказаться прямо перед собакой. 

– Вот так это надо делать. Как только ты так сделашь, я буду учить тебя, как притворяться мертвым, когда я буду стрелять в тебя своим пальцем, – объяснил Бекхен, указав на Самородка пальцем. 

Затем, когда Бекхен игриво выстрелил в Самородка из своего пальца-пистолета, на них обоих упала тень. Буквально на минуту Бекхен задумался и прекратил все, что он делал до этого. Скосив взгляд и сощурив из-за солнца глаза, он посмотрел, кто это. 

– Если ты пытаешься пристрелить собаку, значит тебе она больше не нужна? – сказал Чанель.

Бекхен прыснул от смеха и снова завалился на спину. 

– Я просто играю с моей прелестью, Чанель. К тому же, – начал Бекхен, указывая своим воображаемым оружием на гиганта, – если бы я был вооружен, я бы охотился на тебя, не так ли?

Чанель, когда Бек наклонился вперед, перехватил его руку и направил палец вверх. 

– Не делай этого. 

– Боишься, что я выстрелю в твое сердце? – смотря в лицо парня, ухмыльнулся Бекхен. – Не поджимай хвост, генерал. 

Чанель закатил глаза и легонько пнул Бёна. 

– Зачем, черт возьми, ты валяешься в песке?

Бекхен лишь засмеялся и схватил чужую ногу. 

– Я преподаю Самородку урок, как правильно крутиться. 

Чанель так и не прекратил пинать парня, из-за чего Бекхен раздраженно схватил его за лодыжку, стягивая с ноги сандалю. 

– Бек! – Чанель согнул ногу, как куропатка прыгая на другой и пытаясь выхватить свою сандалю. – Чертов негодник... Отдай...

Бекхен поднял указательный палец. 

– Нет-нет. Вот. Посмотри, – поднявшись с земли, Бекхен сел на корточки и бросил метра на три сандаль Чанеля. – Самородок, взять. 

Самородок посмотрел на сандалик и, весело мотая хвостом, потопал к Бекхену. Подняв брови, Бекхен снова отослал собаку, но Самородок все также продолжать вилять хвостом. А потом сорвался к босым ногам Чанеля и начал скрести их лапой.

Чанель вообще не знал, что делать. Рядом с ним щенок, скребущий лапой его голую ногу, и идиот, покрытый песком. 

– Бекхен...

– В защиту Самородка могу сказать, что пока он знает только команду сидеть, – оправдался Бекхен. 

– Иди верни обувь. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Бек и, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, встал, чтобы вернуть сандалю.

В это время Чанель смотрел, как с одежды парня сыпался песок. Потом он посмотрел вниз на Самородка, который прекратил трогать его лапой и который смотрел на него в ответ. На секунду они уставились друг на друга, но тут вернулся Бекхен, протягивая Чанелю обувь.

Когда Бекхен забрал собаку, Чанель все еще глазел на него. После того, как Бекхен что-то прошептал Самородку, он оглянулся назад на Чанеля. 

– На что ты смотришь?

– Песок... – пробормотал Чанель, начиная отряхивать одежду Бекхена. Когда последний от неожиданности подскочил и попробовал отстраниться, Чанель схватил его за руку и продолжил отряхивать песок — это был прекрасный повод лишний раз хлопнуть пару раз несносного парня. 

Бекхен скривил лицо. 

– Я бы и сам с этим справился. 

– Хм. Ты похож на ребенка. 

– Все равно. Ты, наверное, просто хотел лишний раз прикоснуться ко мне, – в шутку парировал Бекхен. 

Чанель замер. 

– Что случилось? Я прав что ли? – спросил Бекхен, начиная смеяться.

Чанель отпустил его и отошел. 

– Дальше справишься сам, – сказал он прежде, чем обуться и уйти назад в дом, покинув Бекхена, выглядящего столь же озадаченным, как и Самородок.

Позже в тот же день Чанель пожалел, что находился в своей комнате в то время, как Бекхен менял простыни. Самородок также находился рядом, хотя игривостью не отличался – просто сидел в дверном проеме. Чанель сидел на своем вращающемся кресле, наблюдая, как Бекхен делает свою работу.

В любом другом случае может показаться, что Чанель работодатель, грязно фантазирующий о своей горничной, но это было не так. Чанель пытался закончить писать что-то для работы, но бессмысленная болтовня Бекхена отвлекала его совершенно от всего. Он просто сдался и поддержал разговор.

– Чанель, ты знал, что блохи могут подскочить приблизительно на тринадцать дюймов? – спросил Бекхен, заправляя простынь.

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Нет. 

– Это их потенциал, – сообщил Бекхен. – Но если ты посадишь их в банку, то они сами определят, насколько они смогут прыгнуть, чтобы не убиться. Отчасти, это печально, но с нами часто такое бывает из-за ограничений. Мы подвергнуты всем этим ограничениям и пределам, что никогда не узнаем своего настоящего потенциала — никогда не узнаем, что можем подскочить на тринадцать дюймов, а не всего лишь на четыре или пять. 

Чанель на мгновение задумался над сказанным. 

– Что за внезапный анализ жизни, Бек? 

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Я просто думаю о цветочном мальчике Сехуне. Он блоха, бывшая блоха в банке. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Я не думаю, что раньше он был в банке...

– Сехун не очень хорошего происхождения, не так ли?– Бекхен уже знал ответ. – Под ограничениями я имел в виду финансы и статус. Даже социальные ограничения – ограничения. То, что ты позволил ему остаться здесь и стать твоим учеником, разрешив ему работать над его интересами и небольшими проектами, означает, что ты тот, кто помог ему выбраться из его неприметной банки. 

– Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь мне это...

Бекхен уже наполовину закончил с наволочками, когда вздохнул и сделал паузу, крепко сжимая в руках материал. 

– Я пытался сказать тебе, что ты не то чтобы плохой парень, верно? – быстро отчеканил он. – Просто ты ограничен, видишь? Поэтому я и продолжаю говорить тебе разные факты. Возможно, в один день ты все это впитаешь в себя, и это сделает тебя умнее, – ворча, Бекхен закончил с работой и затем начал заправлять кровать. 

Чанель устроил свой подбородок на руке и несколько секунд молчал. 

– Ну?

Взбивая подушки, Бекхен ответил: 

– Что "ну"?

– Расскажи мне новый факт. 

 

Внезапно раздался звонок. Так или иначе, Чанель знал, что в скором времени ему должны были позвонить. После быстрого разговора Пак решил сразу рассказать всем о новости, о которой узнал прямо за обеденным столом.

Когда все поели, за исключением Бекхена, который пытался стащить несколько кусков Самородку и притворялся, будто не замечал взгляда Чанеля, он озвучил новость.

– Крис приезжает. 

Кенсу кивнул и продолжил жевать. После того, как он сглотнул, он спросил. 

– Приготовить что-нибудь для него или?...

Чанель покачал головой. 

– Нет. Он сказал, что поест в пути. 

В голове у Кая и Бекхена крутилась общая мысль, но озвучил её, естественно, последний. 

– Эй, кто такой Крис? 

Чанель поднял на него взгляд. 

– Он работает в моей компании... мне нужно, чтобы ты приготовил для него комнату. 

– Хорошо. 

Секунду спустя Чанель добавил:

– И когда он приедет, не говори с ним. 

Бекхен моргнул. 

– Это правило распространяется только на мен...

– Да. Только на тебя. 

– Грубиян. 

После ужина Чанель ушел в свою комнату, чтобы собрать все вещи — бумаги, проекты, расчеты — над которыми работал, готовясь показать и поделиться с Крисом. Когда он вернулся назад в гостиную, дом был погружен в тишину. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что не было назойливого воркования, и при этом не было никаких звуков от щенка, топающего по полу.

– Где наша парочка?

Кенсу поднял на него взгляд. 

– Они на пляже. 

– Но уже почти темно. 

Кенсу пожал плечами. 

– Не говори это мне. 

Чанеля не радовал факт, что Бекхен решил поплавать, когда уже начало темнеть. Пересекая комнату, он направился к террассе.

– Куда ты?

– Удостовериться, что этот идиот не утонул, – пробормотал Чанель прежде, чем открыть раздвижную дверь.

 

– Самородок! – сказал Бекхен в сторону берега, где терпеливо сидела собака. – Когда ты подрастешь, ты сможешь зайти сюда вместе с папой. 

Бекхен пару раз шагнул в воду, не уходя далеко от берега — по крайней мере, не глубже чем по талию, где он мог чувствовать дно. Когда Бекхен откинул волосы назад, он повернулся к заходящему солнцу.

– Эй, Самородок, ты видишь это? – крикнул Бекхен. – Это действительно красиво...

Затем, как будто слыша его, Самородок залаял. Бекхен улыбнулся и решил, что пришло время нырнуть. 

Отступая, Бекхен полностью погрузился в воду, чувствуя себя свободным в спокойном океане. Его макушка торчала на поверхности, в то время как он играл с окружившей его водой прежде, чем снова вынырнуть, хватая ртом воздух. Он немного поплавал, осваиваясь, и, когда он был уверен, что сможет плыть дальше, нежели по пояс, он снова нырнул. 

Когда Бекхен сморгнул капли соленой воды с глаз, он увидел темную фигуру гиганта, идущую к Самородку и его вещам. Поняв, что это был Чанель, Бекхен отошел на несколько шагов и согнул колени, чтобы вода смогла скрыть больше его тела.

Чанель действиям Бекхена удивился и задумался, почему тот чуть ли не нырнул в воду. Сложив на груди руки, он громко обратился к своей ходячей, ныне плавающей, проблеме. 

– Бек, выйди из воды! Черт побери, не плавай, когда рядом никого нет, придурок!

Бекхен слегка пошатнулся в такт мягким волнам. 

– Почему ты сюда пришел? – крикнул он в ответ.

– Удостовериться, что ты не умер на моей территории!

Бекхен скривил лицо. 

– Хорошо-хорошо, я жив. Возвращайся внутрь. 

– Выйди из воды. 

– Выйду, как только ты уйдешь. 

Чанель с сарказмом фыркнул. 

– Что же произойдет, когда я уйду? Ничего. Ты продолжишь плавать, изображая из себя чертову русалку Ариэль, затем начнешь тонуть, но твой крик никто не услышит, и как результат мне придется избавляться от твоего тела. 

– Не правда, – заспорил Бекхен. – Самородок бы увидел. Собаки видят в темноте... а вообще, я читал, что...

– Бек...

– Чанель, серьезно, я не хочу, чтобы ты подходил. 

Чанель фыркнул.

– Я уже видел твои соски, Бек. В них нет ничего необычного, нечего смущаться. 

– Дело не в этом... – бормотал Бекхен.

Чанель этого не услышал. Он посмотрел вниз и заметил полотенце сверху небольшой кучки одежды, но не придал этому ни капли значения. 

– Бекхен, выйди. Сейчас же. 

Наклонившись, Чанель поднял полотенце.

– Чанель...

– Выйди, и я отдам тебе твое глупое...

Чанель застыл, и Бекхен мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. То, что покрывало полотенце, наконец попало Чанелю на глаза, когда тот медленно убрал руку. Не прошло и доли секунды, как он понял, что это. А Бекхену не потребовалось и взгляда, чтобы понять, что Чанель догадался.

– Просто, знаешь, неожиданно мне захотелось поплавать голышом...


	18. Chapter 18

__

Глава 18  
Фотографии и справки

Признание Бекхена создало невероятно неловкую атмосферу между ним и Чанелем. Его попа уже начинала мерзнуть, и это ему совсем не нравилось. Щеголять перед Чанелем с голым задом – не лучшая идея, но Бек же разграничил их отношения, они просто работодатель и горничная. И тем не менее, Бекхен был уверен, что, выйди он из воды сейчас, Чанель пересечет эту линию. Утренние поцелуи не пересекали линию, что он создал, по крайней мере, так думал сам Бекхен. Они должны лишь выражать его признательность за Самородка.

Шли минуты, и Самородок начинал задумываться, почему он ощутил напряженную и неловкую атмосферу между своими хозяевами. Он встал на лапки и рявкнул, нарушая молчание Бекхена и Чанеля. 

– Ты просто должен вернуться внутрь, – взвыл Бекхен. – Мои бубенчики... Они перестанут звонить из-за холода. 

Чанель и подумать не мог, что парень открыто скажет это. Он поднял челюсть и нетерпеливо скрестил на груди руки. 

– Тогда прикрой свои проклятые бубенчики и иди сюда! У меня нет времени. Крис приедет в любую минуту. И я не хочу пропустить его приезд из-за того, что ты слишком стесняешься показать части тела, которые я уже видел!

Бекхен скорчил лицо. 

– Да когда это уж было...

– Бекхен. Сейчас же, – приказал Чанель. – Выполняй. 

Бекхен, закусив губу, застонал и, в конце концов, сдался. 

– Прекрасно. Я просто прикрою их ладошками, – пробормотал он и потянулся руками вниз. Как только все было скрыто, он постоял так еще секунду и затем уже пошел на берег.

Как только уровень воды стал чуть ниже его талии, Бекхен ускорил темп и вышел из воды, сгорбившись и неловко подбегая к своему полотенцу — к сожалению, там также был и Чанель. В момент, когда он добрался до полотенца, он убрал руки со своей драгоценности и нагишом потянулся за спасительной тканью, прекрасно зная, что Чанель наблюдает за ним. 

– Твоя задница трясется. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь это. 

В этот момент Бекхен оборачивал себя полотенцем, поэтому тут же пораженно замер. 

– Да. Спасибо за...

– Она подпрыгивает, – продолжал Чанель. – Ты должен делать приседания. 

Завязав полотенце, Бекхен встал и в другой руке сжал шорты. Полотенце еле прикрывало половину его бедер, позволяя Чанелю полностью видеть ноги Бекхена.

– Приседания, – повторил Бекхен. – Действительно. Ну, в общем, думаю, что снова должен начать их делать. Самородок, пошли! – сопровождаемый щенком, Бекхен зашагал в дом. Чанель шел в ногу с ним. – У меня раньше были накаченные, упругие ягодицы, но это было случайно. 

– Как можно случайно иметь упругие ягодицы? – пробормотал Чанель.

– Из-за приседаний! Но не спортивных, – сообщил Бекхен. – Я делал их в колледже, но это был другой тип приседаний – приседания для другой цели, если, конечно, твой маленький ум понимает, куда я клоню. Самородок, иди сюда. Это лучше всякого спорта поддерж... Эй! Чанель, пойдем. 

Чанель точно не понял, почему остановился, когда уловил очень очевидный – даже извращенный — смысл слов Бекхена. Это грызло его, а мысль, что Бекхен делал “приседания” в колледже, раздражала его. Кто, что, когда, где, и почему. Это те детали, на выяснение которых у Чанеля, как он сам знал, не было права; или возможности хотя бы просто спросить. Но он не мог избавиться от этих чувств.

Заставив себя пошевелиться, Чанель снова начал идти. На сей раз он шел позади Бекхена. Хотя тот в спешке старался быстрее шевелить ногами, Пак все еще видел красивые и стройные ноги парня, обрисованные светом из дома. В тот момент Чанель подумал, что Бекхену нужно бы немного набрать веса. Хотя парня все равно, если быть честным, немного привлекали женские особенности Бекхена.

Когда Бекхен раздвинул двери, он сначала впустил Самородка, а сам зашел после. Он уже собирался крикнуть парням, но тут заметил высокую фигуру — если не ниже, то точно выше Чанеля, и такую же эффектную — хотя, чем дольше Бекхен смотрел на этого гостя, тем больше он убеждался, что Чанель выглядел лучше.

Незнакомец, обернувшись на звуки, посмотрел на него. Сначала, будто он не заинтересован в нем, но затем его глаза расширились, а рот открылся, будто он собирался что-то сказать. Бекхен подумал, что он просто тормозит с приветствием, поэтому улыбнулся парню. 

– Привет!

– Хм… Привет. 

Кенсу казался взволнованным. Он обратился к Бекхену, прося зайти в дом и немедленно пойти в свою комнату, но Крис остановил его. 

– Я Крис. Как тебя зовут?

– Бек...

Бекхен не смог полностью ответить Крису, потому что Чанель резко втолкнул его внутрь. Пак выглядел немного взволнованным, боясь, что невыгодные слова и информация все же были сказаны в драгоценные секунды.

– Иди в свою комнату и оденься, – сказал Чанель, немного подталкивая Бекхена. – Собаку с собой возьми. 

Бекхен, нахмурившись, все равно повернул голову в направлении гостя.

– Но я должен ответить парн...

– Я говорил тебе не разговаривать с ним, – сказал Чанель низким голосом, чтобы услышал только Бекхен. – Теперь иди. 

– Прекрасно… – Бекхен посмотрел вниз на Самородка и махнул тому. Проходя мимо высокого незнакомца, Бекхен улыбнулся и продолжил идти к комнате. 

Когда Чанель был наконец уверен, что Бекхен ушел, он сосредоточил свое внимание на Крисе. 

– Как твоя поездка?

– Очень хорошо, – пробормотал Крис, полностью отвлеченный предыдущей сценой. – Чанель, этот парень...

– Давай поговорим в кабинете, – прервал Чанель. – Я не хочу говорить об этом здесь. 

– Все мы уже знаем о Бекхене, разве нет? – крикнул из кухни Кенсу.

Сехун, который смотрел телевизор с Каем, повернул голову к старшим. 

– А что с Бекхеном?

Чанель закусил губу и посмотрел на Кенсу. 

– Все? Я так не думаю, – затем более тихим голосом добавил, – я не хочу пока втягивать в это Сехуна. 

Зная, как много времени Бекхен провел с Сехуном снаружи, когда последний поливает цветы, Кенсу знал, что у Чанеля был пунктик, очень небольшой пунктик. 

– Вам что-нибудь нужно приготовить?

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Чанель, уходя в коридор.

– Вообще, я бы не отказался от бутылки прохладной воды, ты же принесешь, Кенсу? – спросил Крис, прекрасно зная, что это лишнее – Кенсу в любом случае сделает это, потому что это его работа. 

– Конечно же, – огрызнулся Кенсу с натянутой улыбкой.

– Спасибо, лупоглазик, – бросил Крис и прошел мимо Кенсу. 

– Итак, – начал Крис, садясь на диван в кабинете друга. – Бен Бекхен, да? Что, Чанель, хотел убрать с дороги конкурентов, похитив его?

– Прекрати, – сказал Пак, закрывая дверь. – Я не похищал его. Он...

– Он отсутствует уже достаточно долго, – продолжал Крис. – И он не выглядел... Как же это сказать... о, знаю! Обезумевшим? Печальным? Расстроенным? Нет, ты, наверное, не похищал его. Он не выглядел пленником. 

– Ну я же сказал, что не похищал этого идиота. Он раздражает и чертовски бесит, – рассуждал Чанель. 

– Прекрасно. Значит, похищение исключаем, – Крис надул губы и поднял брови. – Вы любовники? Это что-то вроде вашей договоренности? Бекхен убегает из дома и в тайне живет с тобой!

– Крис, остановись, – раздраженно бросил Пак и выдвинул стул. – Черт, Крис, я не похищал его, и мы не тайные любовники. 

Затем Крис внезапно стал немного более серьезным.

– Тогда что, черт возьми, сын Империи Бен делает в твоем доме, беспечно щеголяя с влажными волосами и с голым задом?

Чанель застонал. Он уже объяснил эту ситуацию дважды. Но Крис был его деловым партнером и поэтому имел право знать то, что же сын соперников по бизнесу делал в его доме абсолютно голый. 

– Длинная история. Профайл, который ты дал мне, врал, – начал Чанель, кисло взглянув на парня. – 'Девочка' Бен, на которой я женюсь? Это она была на фотографиях, которые ты вручил мне год назад? Та девушка – этот абсолютно голый идиот. 

Крис покачал головой. 

– Ну, у абсолютно голого идиота есть сестра...

– Нет, нету, – непреклонно отрезал Чанель.

Удивленный, Крис вынул свой телефон и начал искать. 

– Да, есть. Бен Бекхен не может быть этой чертовой девчонкой на этой фотографии. Это не может быть он. Это, черт, невозм... что, черт возьми?

– Что-то нашел, Крис? – спросил Чан, подсыпав соль на рану.

– Он единственный ребенок... – ответил Крис, уставившись в телефон. – Это ошибка. Я видел фотографии. На них было очевидно, что это девушка — длинные волосы, шляпка, хорошенькие ножки… Вот же фото. 

– Какого черта ты скопировал фото на свой телефон? – спросил Чанель серьезным голосом.

– Справочные цели. 

Чанелю это не понравилось. Он встал со своего места и сел к Крису, чтобы посмотреть на фотографию, которую тот сохранил.

Найдя фотографию, Крис вручил свой телефон другу. 

– Женщина. 

Чанель смотрел на фотографию, расплывчатую и плохого качества. 

– Мы не видим её лицо...

– Но тело, – указал Крис. – Ее волосы, ее ноги, руки... Даже ее талия говорит, что ‘я девочка’. 

Чанель нахмурился. Странно, но он чувствовал, что было что-то схожее между Бекхеном и этой некачественной фотографией. Ему нужно подтвердить подлинность фото, и Бекхен был единственным, кто может сделать это. Взяв телефон, Чанель быстро пошел к двери.

Крис встал. 

– Куда ты?

– Бекхен. Я должен спросить его об этом. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты собираешься сказать ему, когда он спросит, почему ты спрашиваешь его о фотографии, которая может, или не может, быть его?– настойчиво спросил Крис.

– Что-нибудь придумаю, – пробормотал Чанель, открыв дверь. Когда он увидел, что Крис попытался пойти за ним, он покачал головой. – Останься здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был с ним. 

Озадаченный, Крис спросил:

– Почему?

– Меры предосторожности, – тихо бормотал Пак, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и оставить Криса в кабинете.

Когда Чанель без стука зашел в комнату Бекхена, он был рад, что тот уже оделся — хотя ярко-розовые пижамные штаны и огромный бургер на футболке не были соответствующим видом. 

Несмотря на странный выбор Бекхеном одежды, которую Бек часто называл “удобной”, Чанелю нравился спокойный вид Самородка, умиротворенно свернувшегося калачиком на коленях Бекхена на кровати, заснув из-за усталости.

– Привет, г-н Вандерфул, – сказал Бекхен, улыбнувшись и мягко рассмеявшись.

– Хм, – Чанель быстро шагнул к парню и аккуратно поднес к лицу Бекхена телефон. – Спрошу сразу. Что ты думаешь об этой девушке?

Бекхен несколько раз моргнул, продолжая поглаживать спинку Самородка. 

– Хм, подожди. Не тряси экран. 

Чанель тихо простонал, но тем не менее более устойчиво сжал телефон. 

– Лучше?

– Да, – Бекхен сосредоточил взгляд, и когда он увидел фотографию, он прекратил поглаживать Самородка. – Что это такое?

– Это фотография девушки...

– Как ты это нашел? – быстро спросил Бекхен. 

Чанель моргнул. 

– Нашел в Интернете. Я искал кое-что для... Как бы сказать... Мне нужно, ну, знаешь, расслабиться. 

Бекхен сжал губы. 

– Чанель...

– Итак, каков твой вердикт? – перебил Чанель. – Горячая или нет? Я лично думаю, что она, наверное, девять из десяти, – добавил он.

– Хм...

– Между нами, мужчинами, я думаю, что с такой я легко справлюсь. Одна лишь мысль, что эти ножки обхватят мою талию, довольно быстро заставит меня кончить. 

Бекхен вздохнул. Он отвел взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Ты действительно собираешься использовать эту фотографию, чтобы возбудиться?

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Я просто спрашиваю твое мнение. 

Бекхен на мгновение сделал паузу. 

– Надеюсь, ты этого не сделаешь. Это будет для меня немного неловко. 

– Почему? – усмехнулся Чанель. Бекхен говорит о неловкости? Это просто золотой момент истории человечества. – Это не неловкий разговор о мужских потребностях с другим парнем...

– Дело не в этом, идиот, – пробормотал Бек. – Ты не можешь использовать эту фотографию. И не думай об этих ногах, обхватывающих твою талию, – а затем пробормотал, – потому что в ближайшее время этого точно не произойдет. 

– Я не понимаю, почему ты рассержен. Это просто фантазии...

Разбитый, Бекхен застонал и провел рукой по лицу, в конечном счете смотря на парня. 

– Ты не можешь. Это не девушка!

Чанель получил ответ. Это было все, что ему нужно, но он не спешил уходить. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, Бек? Похожа на девушку же...

Бекхен закатил глаза и поднял плечи. 

– Я знаю, потому что это я, идиот!

Чанель замер. 

– Ч-что?

– Я, – повторил Бек. – Это я, когда участвовал в конкурсе переодеваний в средней школе. Это мои руки, моя одежда и мои ноги... Неужели не видно! – раздражался он, откидывая с лица волосы. – Поэтому я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты не мастурбировал на мои ноги, закинутые на твою талию, или как мы занимаемся сексом около стены или еще чего... идиот.


	19. Chapter 19

__

Глава 19  
Доступ запрещен

Чанель сымитировал безразличие, когда Бекхен сказал ему прекращать фантазировать о его ногах, обернутых вокруг его талии. Он кивнул и кинул краткое “хорошо” прежде, чем покинуть комнату. На пути назад в кабинет, он нахмурился, смотря на фотографию в телефоне Криса, прежде чем в конечном счете удалить её с устройства по собственным причинам.

Когда он вернулся к Крису, он кинул тому телефон. Крис поймал его обеими руками. 

– Что произошло?

– Это он. Его переодели в женскую одежду, – Чанель шлепнулся на свое кресло, тут же отодвигаясь к столу. 

Крис открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал, когда посмотрел на свой телефон. 

– Где фотография?

– Удалена. 

Крис резко посмотрел на него. 

– Ты удалил её?!

Чанель, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него. 

– Я получил нужную информацию, и теперь нам не нужна эта бесполезная фотография. 

– Но...

– И мне не нужно, чтобы мой жених, точнее его фотография, использовался для твоих извращений, – пробормотал Чанель.

– И внезапно ты признаёшь его как своего жениха...

 

После того, как неловкое испытание из-за старых фотографий из средней школы, появившихся бог знает где, закончилось, Бекхен встал со своей кровати, чтобы присоединиться к другим в гостиной. Самородок зашевелился и попытался последовать за ним, но независимо от того, сколько раз Бек пытался сказать ему остаться, тот не слушал. Поэтому парню пришлось нести Самородка как спящего ребенка на руках.

На кухне Кенсу обтирал полотенцем конденсат с бутылок холодной воды. 

– Ах, Бекхен. Отлично. Иди сюда. 

– Я хотел посмотреть телевизор с Каем и Сехуном, – сказал Бён, пытаясь увильнуть от потенциальной просьбы помочь. 

Это не сработало. 

– Ты можешь отнести эти бутылки Чанелю? Они для Криса. Они оба в кабинете. 

Бекхен посмотрел на пять бутылок воды. 

– Не думаешь, что многовато для одного человека, Кен? – спросил он, слегка потрепав Самородка за ухом. 

– Меня не волнует. Он может взять остальные в свою комнату.

Бекхен поднял бровь. 

– Ты... Недолюбливаешь Криса?

– Не то чтобы он мне не нравится, – пробормотал Кенсу. – Он просто слишком открытый. 

Бекхен ухмыльнулся. 

– Но я тоже открытый. 

– Ты не пытаешься затащить к себе в постель любого и всякого, Бекхен, – непреклонно отрезал Кенсу. Прежде чем Бекхен смог сказать что-то еще, Кенсу уже отослал его. – Ни слова больше. Я поняньчусь с Самородком. Просто отдай ему бутылки. 

Бекхен пожал плечами и передал Самородка Кенсу. Тот с материнской заботой принял Самородка, и щенок тут же удобно устроился в его руках. Бекхен взял все бутылки, едва удерживая их и прижимая к телу. Он удостоверился, что ничего не упадет, прежде чем отнести бутылки к Его Королевскому Высочеству Крису.

С его полными руками, Бекхен скоро оказался у двери, пиная ее. Он, возможно, мог сделать это и помягче, но он привык не обращать внимание на такие вещи. Когда дверь открылась, он ожидал увидеть Чанеля, но был удивлен, ведь в его глаза бросилась белая макушка Криса. 

– Ну приветик. 

Бекхен открыл рот, чтобы приветствовать его, но вспомнил приказ Чанеля, поэтому решил промолчать. На этот раз он хотел понравиться Чанелю — это было потому что он был благодарен за Самородка. Вместо ответа, Бекхен скривил губы и кивнул, указав в бутылки.

– О, вода. Я вроде не просил о ней, – сказал Крис, звуча, будто он ругал Бекхена. – Все же, это неплохо. Я возьму их, – Бекхен снова кивнул, указав Крису взять бутылки. Прежде чем Крис смог это сделать, к двери резко подошел Чанель. 

– Кенсу, можешь позвать Бек...

Когда Бекхен увидел взгляд Чанеля, он широко улыбнулся. А затем сказал:

– Я не нарушил твое правило. 

И взгляд Пака бросился к Крису.

Чанель бессловесно покачал головой. 

– Прекрасно. Так или иначе, мы закончили. Покажи Крису его комнату. Он поживет у нас неделю. 

Бекхен посмотрел на Криса, который ухмылялся в ответ. Парень не понимал, почему Крис сделал это, но ему он не нравился, особенно учитывая информацию, которую Кенсу предоставил ему. Но Бек попытался избавиться от этого чувства. Какое у него право осуждать чью-то сексуальную жизнь, когда он сам так делал?

Кивая, Бекхен нерешительно развернулся и пошел в комнату Криса. Когда он ушел, Крис на мгновение остался. Он наклонился к Чанелю. 

– Как думаешь, у него все еще те же ножки?

Чанель сжал челюсть. 

– Не смей. 

– Но он сейчас просто служанка, – ответил Крис. – Не Бён Бекхен, не твой жених, так что технически это справедливая игра. 

И как только Крис хотел уже последовать за Бекхеном, Чанель резко схватил его за руку. 

– Ты здесь на одну неделю для деловых целей, а не удовольствия. Ты и пальцем к нему не прикоснешься, пока здесь. Жених, служанка, Бён Бекхен или просто какой-то идиот, знай рамки, Крис, – Чанель посмотрел Крису прямо в глаза. – Если бы ты не был так чертовски хорош в своей работе... 

Чанель не успел закончить свое мысль. 

– Да понял я, Чан, – прохихикал Крис прежде, чем вырвать руку. – Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я должен пойти за Бекхеном в свою спальню. 

После того, как Крис ушел, Чанель начал сопротивляться убеждению последовать за ним, чтобы убедиться, что друг не сделал ничего ненужного. Это продлилось бы дольше, если бы он не вспомнил случайные действия Бекхена. Что, если Крис что-то предложит, а Бекхен воспримет это как очередное “случайно”? Черт, этот парень целует его каждое утро, будто в этом нет ничего странного. 

Пять минут сопротивления, и Чанель сломался. Простонав, он так и не понял, кто сейчас волнуется больше: он или Бекхен, парень, который случайно накачал зад из-за слишком частых “приседаний”.

 

Бекхен подождал Криса, пока тот нагонит его и откроет дверь в свою комнату, так как его руки были абсолютно заняты. Крис настоял, чтобы Бекхен зашел первым. Бек подошел к столу и скинул на него бутылки. Он думал их так и оставить, но потом подумал, что Крис пожалуется Чанелю, а Чанель накричит на него, возможно, даже выкинет Самородка. В конце концов Бекхен молча поставил бутылки в прямую линию. 

– Ты сам приготовил эту комнату, Бекхен?

Трясясь от внезапного вопроса, Бекхен повернул голову к Крису и кивнул.

Крис заметил немногословность парня, понимая, что это имело некое отношение к Чанелю. 

– Знаешь, ты можешь говорить со мной. Его здесь нет, – когда Бекхен покачал головой, Крис пожал плечами. – Хорошо. Тогда ладно. Я просто буду говорить, чтобы заполнить тишину. 

Бекхену, правда, было все равно. Если хочет, пусть “заполняет тишину”, поэтому он попытался выйти из комнаты и дать Крису отдохнуть. Крис, с другой стороны, позвал его. 

– Эй, ты уходишь? Я думал, ты поможешь мне разобраться. 

Взгляд Бекхена упал на маленький чемодан Криса. Он вздохнул и подошел к нему. Несмотря на ограждение себя от разговора, язык тела Бекхена сам говорил, что его раздражала эта просьба.

– Ничего особенного. Просто отнеси их в мою ванную, – сказал Крис, указывая на тюбики и крема. Когда Бекхен ушел, Крис продолжил говорить. 

– Как давно ты здесь, Бекхен? – спросил он, зная, что не получит ответ. – Не думаю, что долго. Я был здесь два месяца назад, значит ты тут недолго... О! И спасибо за воду. Я думал, что Кенсу принесет её, но ты был приятной неожиданностью. Я всегда рад встречать новых людей. 

И пока Крис говорил и говорил, пытаясь, кажется, разговорить его, Бекхен смотрел на свое скучающее лицо в зеркале в ванной.

В дверь постучали, и Крис нехотя приоткрыл дверь. 

– Уже соскучился по мне? – шутил Крис, когда Чанель отодвигал его в сторону. – Если ты ищешь Бекхена, его здесь нет. 

Чанель недоверчиво оглядел всю комнату, отмечая, что парня тут и правда нет. Полностью убежденный, что Бекхена нет, Чанель бормотал “Извини” и повернулся к двери.

Он бы ушел, но в момент, когда он коснулся дверной ручки, и Чанель, и Крис услышали громкий звук падающих с глухим стуком бутылок в ванной. Когда Чанель злобно бросил резкий взгляд в компаньона, Крис просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

– Я ведь не говорил, что его нет в ванной. 

Чанель хотел было выругаться, но вместо этого он сдержал рот на замке и потоптал к ванной Криса. Он зашел, держа руку на дверной раме. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Бекхен развернул голову и продолжил поднимать с пола Крисовы средства для ухода за волосами. 

– Крис сказал, что хочет, чтобы они стояли на той полке, но мне так сложно до нее дотянуться, – пробубнил Бекхен. 

– Тогда поставь их на раковину!

Бекхен застонал. 

– Он сказал, что не хочет беспорядка вокруг раковины... что за недовольное долговязое дерево, – бормотал он. – Он напоминает мне дерево, Чанель. Не красивое дерево, что-то вроде тех странных деревьев из Властелина колец...

Чанель шагнул вперед и взял тюбики из рук Бекхена, быстро кладя их на нужную полку. Он подумал, что все закончено, но Бекхену же нужно было прокомментировать размещение бутылок.

– Крис сказал, что хочет, чтобы этикетки были впереди...

Чанель нахмурился. 

– С каких это пор ты так заботишься о чертовых требованиях? Ты даже сахар мне в кофе не кладешь, когда я прошу об этом каждое утро!

Бекхен поднял брови. 

– Но он же вроде как своего рода деловой гость или что-то...

– Он не заслуживает такого внимания, – вмешался Чанель. Схватив руку Бекхена, Чанель начал тащить его из ванной. – И я не ценю твое прислуживание человеку, на которого ты даже не работаешь. 

– Я просто думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я это делал, – ответил Бекхен. 

– Крис не настолько важен, – пробормотал Чанель. 

Когда они вышли из ванной, Чанель стрельнул взглядом в Криса, который поднял брови от факта, что Чанель держал Бекхена за руку. Затем Крис обратил свое внимание на Бекхена. 

– Ты все сделал правильно?

Бекхену не нравился командный тон Криса, высказывающий и напоминающий, что он был просто слугой. Чанель, каждый раз, когда приказывал что-то, отличался. И Бекхен не мог понять почему. 

Прежде чем Бек ответил Крису, Чанель сделал все за него. 

– Твое чрезмерно дорогое дерьмо на полке. Этикетками вперед, – соврал он. 

– Я ценю это, – пропел Крис. – Мне нравится твоя горничная, Чанель. Он послушный. 

Чанель закатил глаза и покачал головой, открывая дверь. Выпустив руку Бекхена, Чанель первым выставил его из комнаты, а сам подошел к Крису. 

– Увидимся завтра за работой. 

– Конечно, ведь чего же еще я здесь? Я здесь для бизнеса, а не для удовольствия, – ответил Крис, ухмыляясь Чанелю. 

– Именно. Не забывай об этом, – предупредил Чанель.

– Да. Бекхен – идиот, горничная, твой жених. К нему доступ запрещен. Но знаешь что? Я ведь сказал, что он очень послушный, Чанель. Он действительно хорошо слушается... – когда Чанель собирался закрыть дверь, Крис не мог не добавить последнюю фразу. – Мне нравится это качество в партнере.


	20. Chapter 20

__

Глава 20  
Новая динамика

Следующим утром Чанеля разбудили обыденным способом. Сначала на его груди поскакал Самородок, облизывая подбородок, а затем над ним навис Бекхен, чтобы мимолетно, а для Пака этого было мало, поцеловать в щеку.

– Вставай, Чанель, – пропел Бекхен, беря на руки Самородка. Когда Чанель недовольно простонал и перекатился на живот, Бекхен скривил губы. – Знаешь, Крис еще не встал. Мне разбудить его?

– Прекрасно... – пробубнил в подушку Чанель.

Бекхен нахмурился. Ответ вообще не совпадал с вопросом, который он задал. Но, тем не менее, Бекхен счел, что Чанель все еще был в полудреме. 

– Хорошо, тогда… я приму это в качестве согласия. 

– Да…

Пожав плечами, Бекхен сжал в руках Самородка и направился к двери. 

– Тогда я разбужу его, как обычно. Хорошо?

– Мхм... – согласился Чанель все еще лежа вниз лицом. Бекхен кивнул и вышел из комнаты, шепча Самородку прекратить вилять хвостом.

Как только Бекхен ушел, Чанель попытался перебороть себя и оторваться от постели. И с течением времени, несмотря на дикое желание спать, его разум все же прояснился, а голова начала работать. И тогда в ней начали крутиться слова Бекхена, а точнее весь разговор. И когда все сказанное начало доходить до Чанеля, одно слово Бекхена особенно выделялось: обычно. Немного разлепив веки, Чанель улыбнулся. 

– Обычно... – пробормотал он.

Это было забавно. В их отношениях "обычно" – это целоваться с утра и... глаза Чанеля резко распахнулись, и он рывком сел на кровати.

В его представлении Бекхен был идиотом. Он был идиотом, у которого не было абсолютно никаких физических границ — исключением, очевидно, был Чанель — и его не тревожили чужие прикосновения и поцелуи. Плюс ко всему, Бекхену нравилось применять термин “случайно". И сейчас у Чанеля было чувство, что идиот пошел в комнату Криса, чтобы поцеловать парня, совершенно не заслуживающего этого, эту уродливую версию Спящей красавицы.

Выбравшись из кровати, Чанель натянул на голое тело боксеры и надел простую белую рубашку, и затем со взъерошенными волосами и раздраженным взглядом направился в комнату Криса. Когда он дошел, он увидел, что дверь была открыта, и почувствовал облегчение, когда Бекхен вышел из комнаты с позади идущим Самородком. Так же быстро, как появилось, облегчение исчезло и заменилось требовательным любопытством.

– Что ты сделал?

Бекхен приподнял свои брови. 

– Я разбудил его, как ты и сказал мне, как всегда, – ответил он с усмешкой. Самородок все так же топал за папой. 

– Мне нравится твоя прическа, – добавил Бекхен, уже развернувшись спиной к Чанелю. – Ты выглядишь сексуально. 

Чанель пялился на Бекхена, пока тот не завернул за угол, а в голове все крутились три слова: Абсолютно никаких границ.

Вернув мысли к Крису, Чанель вошел в комнату и увидел своего делового партнера, сидящего в постели и потирающего лицо. Чанель понял, почему Крис делал это, потому что он делал точно так же первые несколько раз, когда его целовал необычный дуэт.

Пытаясь держать себя под контролем, Чанель рявкнул: 

– Что ты делаешь?

Крис от внезапности вздрогнул. 

– Ничего. Я просто… я просто проснулся, – пробормотал он, продолжая смотреть на руку. – Это было странно..

Чанель не был в настроении. По утрам он вообще никогда не был в настроении, но внезапная неверность поцелуев Бекхена этим утром раздражала его еще больше. 

– Что было странно?

Крис все еще выглядел сбитым с толку и просто покачал головой. 

– Я не знаю. Меня просто поцеловали в щеку, затем в губы... и это просто... это нормально? Я проснулся и увидел Бекхена. 

Чанель держал себя как мог. Он хотел хорошенько врезать Крису и скинуть пикантную задницу Бекхена в яму, которая приведет его прямо в ад, но он в который раз напомнил себе, что Бекхен был просто идиотом без границ. 

После этого Чан сказал себе, что, кого бы Бекхен не целовал, это не его дело. Вообще-то, утренние поцелуи не были зарезервированы для него. Черт, он даже не просил этот утренний ритуал. Бекхен и Самородок могли целовать кого угодно в доме, как Кая или Сехуна, и Чанелю будет все равно — фактически, теперь вдвое. Вдвое все равно, если Бекхен поцелует другого человека.

Подняв голову, Чанель ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну, теперь ты встал, так что давай одевайся и иди есть. Мы весь день будем работать. 

– Да, хорошо... – Крис прекратил смотреть на свои руки и вздохнул, лениво отбрасывая одеяло. – Скажи Бекхену убрать мою комнату. Я хочу, чтобы она была точно такой же, какой была вчера. Мне не нравится беспорядок. 

Факт, что Бекхен должен сделать больше работы по дому, чтобы восполнить лень Криса, заставил Чанеля нахмурить брови. 

– Беспорядка бы не было, если бы ты просто убирал за собой!

– Он горничная. Это его работа, – проворчал Крис, почесывая грудь и шагая к шкафу. 

Ответ не поднял Чанелю настроение. 

– Действительно. Это именно его работа, но по крайней мере будь чуть более внимательным и делай хоть что-то самостоятельно. Я не хочу, чтобы за шесть дней, что ты здесь, он слишком напрягался. 

Крис сделал паузу и повернул голову к Чанелю. 

– Тогда что он вообще делает?

Чанель не знал почему, но разговор об обязанностях Бекхена с непонимающим и неблагодарным Крисом его раздражал.

– Он застилает кровати, пылесосит, когда нужно, и чистит ванные. Это его основные рабочие обязанности, – четко объяснил Чанель. – Он также делает всякие мелочи, когда его просят, вроде того, чтобы помыть посуду или вывести проклятую собаку на прогулку. Он делает то, что должен. Он здесь как для большой, так и маленькой работы. Мы не дети, а Бекхен не раб — независимо от того, сколько раз это идиот жалуется на это — так что сам стирай свои вещи, Крис. 

Прежде чем Чанель оставил Криса в покое, он сказал ему, что Бекхен уберет лишь его постель. 

 

Крис не знал, как себя вести за завтраком. На него безучастно смотрел Бекхен, поглаживая собаку на своих коленях, пытающуюся стащить кусочек бекона с тарелки. Сехун как всегда тихо сидел в своих мыслях. Новый парень, Кай, ему улыбался, но при этом не забывал есть. Чанель недовольно чавкал, а Кенсу делал вид, что не замечает Криса – но к этому он уже привык. Кенсу старается с ним не общаться начиная с той пьяной ошибки, когда пытался флиртовать с ним.

Пытаясь развеять странную атмосферу, Крис улыбнулся Бекхену. 

– Итак, Бекхен, как тебе спалось?

Бекхен по привычке открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но краем глаза заметил взгляд Чанеля. Вместо ответа Бек пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Самородка. 

Крис почти привык к тому, что Бекхен с ним не говорит. 

– Я спал вполне неплохо, спасибо, что спросил... – неловко сказал Крис. – А еще я действительно приятно проснулся, поэтому, думаю, мне нужно поблагодарить тебя. 

Даже при том, что Бекхен наклонил голову к Самородку, Чанель увидел появившуюся улыбку на его лице. У Чанеля не было сомнений: Бекхен улыбался не собаке. Он улыбался замечанию Криса относительно способа, которым его разбудили.

Громко кинув вилку на тарелку, Чанель отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола. Его внимание было не на Крисе, а на Бекхене, который с удивлением смотрел на него. 

– Я закончил. 

Крис моргнул и посмотрел вниз на свою тарелку. 

– Если ты все, то тогда подожди, потому что я не...

– Тогда ешь быстрее. Ты впустую тратишь время. 

Кенсу посмотрел на Чанеля. Он бы сделал ему замечание, но в тайне хотел, чтобы Крис побыстрее ушел. Бекхен, с другой стороны, не уловил напряженность Чанеля и его ужасное настроение. 

– Ты не должен заставлять его есть быстрее, – сказал Бекхен. – Ты знаешь, что слишком быстрый прием пищи иногда приводит к серьезным последствиям, и велик риск удушья? Это, действительно, не...

– Бекхен, – предупредил Чанель.

– Чанель, – парировал Бекхен, положив голову на Криса и начав изображать почти падающего задыхающегося человека.

Чанель хотел заспорить, но передумал. Как-то слишком сильно Бек выгораживает Криса. 

– Прекрасно. Когда закончишь, ты знаешь, куда идти. 

И Чанель покинул комнату. Бекхен подумал, что они просто тихо вернутся к завтраку, но вместо этого Крис бросил попытки заговорить с ним и решил попытать счастья с Кенсу.

Для Бекхена это было дежа вю. Если прежде Бекхен думал, что Чанель был геем, влюбленным в Кенсу, то Крис, оказалось, был еще более гейским. Каждый смешок и каждая попытка добиться его друга расстраивали Бекхена, потому что ему стал очевиден план Криса.

Крис, очевидно, ждал, пока Чанель уйдет, чтобы сделать шаг к Кенсу, который, по наблюдениям Бён Бекхена, был секретной любовью Пак Чанеля. Парня немного взбесило, что деловой партнер Чанеля строит козни за его спиной. 

Итак, подведем итог. Чанель был папой, Кенсу был мамой, а Кай и Сехун были детьми. Крис, с другой стороны, был тот странный парень, который по законам жанра пытается склеить их маму, в то время как папы нет рядом.

 

Уже ближе к обеду Бекхен решает отнести приготовленные Кенсу закуски в кабинет Пака. 

Когда Чанель разрешает ему войти, чтобы занести поднос еды и чая, любопытство пересилило его. Он попробовал на цыпочках подкрасться туда, где работали Крис и Чанель, и взглянуть на бумаги, но Чанель резко рявкнул, приказывая уйти.

Бекхен бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему было все равно на такие неприятные слова. Чанель продолжал делать наброски, даже не подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бекхена. 

С Крисом же было наоборот. Когда он вплотную подошел к Чанелю, тот даже не пискнул, а, наоборот, придвинул к нему эскиз. 

Решив не расстраивать себя еще больше, Бекхен просто вышел из комнаты. После того, как он ушел, Крис толкнул Чанеля в плечо. 

– Чан, – цокнул Крис. – Будь хоть немного нежнее. 

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Он хотел подсмотреть эскизы. Он бы увидел мою работу. Ты забыл, кто, черт возьми, этот парень?

– Не похоже, что он хотел что-то сделать. Да он, скорее всего, здесь бы ничего и не понял. 

Чанель еле сдержался, чтобы не нахамить. Его уже раздражало, что Крис все чаще стал унижать ценность и способности Бекхена. Решив не отвечать на замечание, Чанель просто покачал головой. 

– Мне не хотелось, чтобы он отвлекал меня сейчас, – пробормотал Чанель. – Он бы не ушел, если бы я не крикнул на него. 

– О, но ты даже не видел его лицо. 

– Что?

Крис пожал плечами. 

– Люди с такими ногами, как он, требуют к себе мягкое обращение. Не будь слишком груб. Или иначе как он поддержит тебя?

Пальцы Чанеля сжались в кулак. Ой, как он хотел треснуть этому блондину и продолжить работать в тишине. 

 

 

Позднее, Чанель поймал себя на мысли, что устал пытаться не думать о Бекхене каждую секунду. Он сделал перерыв, и Крис, по существу, этому не препятствовал. 

В то время как Чанель раскачивался на стуле, его взгляд был направлен на Криса, который пальцами приподнял на окне жалюзи и смотрел на улицу. 

– На что смотришь? – спросил он, когда заметил, как Крис улыбается. 

– Да так. Ни на что. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Крис. 

Крис засмеялся, очевидно, из-за того, за чем он наблюдал. 

– Я просто наблюдаю, как твои домашние бегают почти полуголые. 

Чанель вскочил с места.

– Полу... что!?

– Ты слышал меня... О... Кенсу упал, – пробормотал Крис. – Он рассердился... Им хана. 

– Что? – спросил Пак, шагнув к другу. 

– Сехун пнул мяч прямо в нового ребенка. Кай, по-моему. Его отвлекли, и мяч попал прямо... Оу...

Потеряв интерес, Чанель сел обратно. 

– Что теперь произошло?

– Бекхен подбегает к пострадавшему, – сообщает Крис. – Он хлопает его по спине. Я не знаю. Похоже, он пытается успокоить его... подожди. Что... Вот черт, – еще ниже оттянув жалюзи, Крис практически прижал лицо к окну.

Вновь заинтересованный, Чанель спросил что, черт возьми, произошло. Сначала у Криса было желание ничего не говорить, но когда Чанель встал со своего места, Крис подумал, что сказать все же придется. 

– Твой сладкий красавчик-женишок трогает драгоценности Кая, Ёль...

 

– Я пытаюсь помочь!

– Уйди! 

Бекхен раздражен. 

– Прекрати быть настолько глупым и упрямым. 

– Я не упрямый! – парировал Кай. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты.... Ооох, мой бог. 

– Смотри? Лучше?

 

Чанель так сильно схватился за жалюзи, что Крису пришлось отрывать друга от окна.


	21. Chapter 21

__

Глава 21  
Большой и маленький

Ухоженные руки Бекхена на шортах Кая в области его промежности не должны были беспокоить так, как беспокоили сейчас. Чанель понимал, что теперь думать о Бекхене и что с ним делать. Вариант запереть Бекхена в чулане теперь был намного актуальнее. Это единственный способ, с помощью которого Чанель мог сконцентрироваться на своей работе.

 

Бекхену не нравилось, что на него не обращали внимания. Он не привык к такому, так как Чанель всегда совал свой нос в его дела. Отсутствие внимания со стороны Чанеля немного угнетало. А то внимание, которое Пак уделял Его Королевскому Высочеству Крису, немного раздражало. Еще больше раздражало отсутствие у Криса границ. 

И как бы Бекхен не пытался привлечь внимание Чанеля, ничего не выходило. Так как Чанель большую часть своего времени проводил в своем кабинете, Бекхен видел его лишь тогда, когда Пак выходил в ванную. 

 

Используя Самородка как оправдание, Бекхен ворвался в ванную — по совпадению, в ту же самую ванную, которой собирался воспользоваться Чанель — и оттолкнул Чанеля от унитаза.

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь!? – закричал Чанель, когда его практически впечатали в стену.

– Самородок должен помочиться, – пробормотал Бекхен, ставя задние лапы Самородка на край сиденья унитаза.

Чанель, нахмурившись, посмотрел на глупую причину вторжения Бекхена. 

– Во-первых, собака может помочиться на улице. Во-вторых, он не будет мочиться в чертов толчок. Его пиписька выстрелит его чертовой мочей на стену. Теперь выйди. 

– Но я пытаюсь научить Самородка...

Чанель схватил его и отодвинул в направлении двери. 

– У меня нет времени, Бекхен. Уйди, – сказал Чанель стальным тоном.

– Но...

– Уходи. 

Бекхен скривил губы и пожал плечами. 

– Прекрасно, – пробормотал он, закинув Самородка под мышку. – Давай выйдем на улицу, детка. Чанель у нас такой неженка… – бормотал Бекхен Самородку.

Чанель смотрел на то, как Бекхен тянул резину и выходил из ванной. Затем он хлопнул обеими руками о раковину и, опустив голову, застонал. Если бы Бекхен ворвался немного позже, то, возможно, увидел бы, как Чанель трогал себя.

В прачечной Бекхен загрузил все вещи Чанеля в стиральную машину, но когда Самородок внезапно начал лаять, Бекхену пришлось повернуться и увидеть то, что беспокоило собаку. Когда он повернул голову, он увидел, как Самородок стоит в позиции, угрожающей, что сейчас собака помочится на один из носков Чанеля.

Бекхен посмеялся и присел на корточки. Он взял носок и тихонько ударил им по мордочке Самородка, что Самородок не любил, и отошел. 

– Что случилось, детка? Он тебе не понравился?

Помахав носком перед Самородком, Бекхен засмеялся. Несмотря на рычание, Бекхен не мог не засмеяться из-за внезапного гнева щенка на обычный носок. Вновь мотнув носком перед носом Самородка, Бекхен не на шутку испугался, когда щенок внезапно сцапал его. 

Встревоженный такой агрессией, Бекхен нахмурился и попытался забрать носок. 

– Самородок, отдай противный носок папе! – скомандовал он, но Самородок его не послушал. 

Немного поиграв в канат, Самородок устал и потерял интерес к носку. 

Встав на ноги, Бекхен осмотрел носок. Он увидел на нем пятно, а еще дырки от маленьких зубок Самородка. Бекхен нахмурился, думая о возможной реакции Чанеля, а затем решил, что это не важно, и бросил носок в стиральную машину. 

Когда настал вечер, Кенсу готовил ужин с Каем, который всячески пытался ему помочь. Бекхен вышел из коридора с рюкзаком Кая на плечах. Кенсу прекратил резать овощи, Кай отошел от плиты, и оба посмотрели на Бекхена. 

– Куда ты? – спросил Кенсу, смотря на красный поводок Самородка.

– Куда-нибудь, – ответил Бек. Он закрепил конец поводка Самородка к стулу и пошел к парадной двери за обувью. Когда он вернулся, он быстро обулся и забрал собаку. 

– Бекхен, 'куда-нибудь' не ответ, – заспорил Кенсу. Когда Бекхен не ответил, Кенсу передал Каю нож и вышел вслед за Бекхеном на задний двор. 

– Подожди! – крикнул с кухни Кай. – Что дел…

– Просто продолжай помешивать! – резко ответил Кенсу.

Кай отметил недовольный тон Кенсу и лишь посмотрел ему вслед. 

– Эх, ладно... – пробормотал он прежде, чем обратить внимание на сковородку. 

После того, как Кенсу оставил кухонные обязанности в руках Кая, он догнал Бекхена, спускающегося к океану.

– Бекхен! Я снова спрашиваю! Куда ты идешь?! – закричал Кенсу непосредственно перед тем, как схватить Бекхена. – Солнце почти зашло, и ты знаешь, как Чанель не любит, когда ты заходишь в океан, когда темнеет!

Бекхен моргнул. Свободной рукой он стянул рюкзак Кая и вынул фонарь. Затем он включил его и посветил им в лицо Кенсу. 

– Я не в океан, – сказал Бекхен. – Я взял Самородка на пикник. 

Кенсу недоверчиво посмотрел на него. 

– Пикник!? Уже почти темно!

– Но в темноте мы лучше видим звезды, – пробормотал Бекхен, отводя взгляд и фонарь вниз.

– Это сумасшествие, Бекхен! – раздраженно сказал Кенсу. – Ты не можешь устраивать пикник в темноте с собакой! Вернись внутрь. Я почти закончил...

– Все будет хорошо, Кён, – заскулил Бекхен. – Мы просто посмотрим на звезды. 

– Бекхен, – заныл Кенсу. – Чанелю это не понравится. Ты знаешь это. Почему ты это делаешь, когда знаешь, что он разозлится на тебя?!

– Он не будет сердиться на меня, – вздохнул Бекхен. – Как я и сказал, я просто посмотрю на звезды. 

– Что насчет ужина?

– Я сделал сэндвичи и упаковал корм для собак в контейнеры. 

Кенсу сжал губы. Он даже не будет злиться из-за того, что Бекхен использовал один из его контейнеров ради корма для собак.

– Хорошо, но серьезно, Бек! Чанель...

– Ему все равно. 

– Когда это ему было все равно?

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Ему все равно, потому что я тут. Я же не убегу. Я просто сяду и съем сэндвич с Самородком. 

Кенсу понимал, что не выиграет спор, зная, какой Бекхен упрямый. Скрестив руки, Кенсу сдался. 

– Хорошо... Но когда Чанель придет и спросит меня, где ты, я не буду тебя прикрывать, – Кенсу развернулся. – Теперь, вероятно, моя кухня сгорела дотла из-за твоего друга, потому что он идиот и явно соврал, что умеет готовить. 

Бекхен не мог не захихикать от мнения Кенсу о Кае. Возможно, он не до конца понимал, почему Кай решил помочь с готовкой. Так или иначе это не имело значения. Бекхен отвоевал свою свободу на эту ночь, поэтому счастливо повел Самородка к береговой линии. 

Когда они добрались, Бекхен понял, что свет из дома мешал смотреть на ночное небо. Осмотревшись, не слишком далеко от дома он увидел холм. По оценке, приблизительно пять или десять минут ходьбы.

Туда он и пошел. 

 

За ужином Чанель немедленно заметил пустое место, которое должен был занимать Бекхен. Прежде чем он смог даже начать, Кенсу его опередил. 

– Он снаружи с Самородком, – сказал он. – Он сидит на пляже, ест сэндвич и кормит собаку. Он сказал, что это что-то вроде ночного пикника. 

– Он на пляже?

– Снаружи, – кивнул Кенсу. – Он не плавает. Он просто сидит. 

– Ну, ты проверял его? – спросил Чанель.

Кенсу сделал паузу, а все глаза за столом были направлены на него. 

– Нет... но я доверяю ему. 

Когда Чанелю что-то не нравилось, он вставал со своего места. 

– Кенсу, ты не проверял его. Парень мог...

– Чанель, дай ему вздохнуть свободно, – прервал его Сехун, обратив на себя все внимание. – Разве ему не двадцать два года? Он может сам о себе позаботиться. Все мы знаем, что он странный, но он никогда не делал чего-то, что бы подвергло опасности его собаку. Оставь его в покое. Ты сходишь из-за него с ума. 

После последней фразы Чанель расслабился и присел, потому что Сехун был прав. Он сходил с ума из-за Бекхена. Прекратить волноваться и не обращать внимания, вероятно, будет лучший вариант для них обоих. 

 

Руки Бекхена мягко погладили Самородка, лежащего на его груди. Устроившись поудобнее, Бекхен изо всех сил пытался не дать своим глазам заснуть, вместо этого он сказал себе, что он просто закроет их.

Даже при том, что больше он не видел звезд, Бекхен продолжал поглаживать и шептать о них Самородку.

– Самородочек, если бы мы были созвездиями, ты был бы Малой Медведицей, а я - Большой... Мы были бы милой парой созвездий, не так ли? – Бекхен сонно захихикал и зевнул. – Хорошая пара – большой и маленький, высокий и низкий... Я думаю, что мы бы образовали милое созвездие...

Зевнув в последний раз и, кажется, все же проиграв сну, Бекхен на выдохе выдал:

– И самое главное, что два этих созвездия никогда не находятся слишком далеко друг от друга...

 

Было около полуночи, когда Крис наконец решил встать с кровати из-за чувства, которое поселилось у него еще с ужина. Надев черное пальто, Крис вышел из дома через задний вход и начал искать Бекхена, который так и не вернулся.

Он мог пойти налево или направо, но он решил пойти в направлении небольшого холма. 

Крис был полусонный, что было обычно для такого жаворонка как он. Пройдя пару минут, он почти не среагировал, когда наткнулся на спящего Бекхена и Самородка. Самородок успел сползти с тела Бекхена и поэтому лежал рядом. 

– О, это ты, милая задница... – зевнул Крис. Он облизал сухие губы и встал на колени около Бекхена. – Я просто собираюсь... присоединиться к тебе, красавчик...

Немного подтолкнув Бекхена на его покрывале, Крис улегся возле парня и немедленно закрыл глаза. Бекхен во сне перевернулся, столкнувшись с Крисом и закинув на его тело руку и ногу. Крис в ответ что-то проворчал и обнял Бекхена, умастив ладонь на его задницу.

– Черт, как хорошо... – пробормотал Крис и отключился.

– Заткнись, Чанель... – мягко ответил Бекхен, прежде чем снова заснуть.

Шли часы, а ночь становилась все холоднее. Очередной порыв холодного воздуха уколол чувствительное тело Бекхена и разбудил его. Сначала он просто пошевелился, но потом протер глаза и начал слезать с большого тела рядом с ним.

– Эй... Чанель, уйди с моей кровати... Закрой окно... – ворчал Бекхен. Когда тело не двинулось, а воздух продолжал колоть его, Бекхен сел. – Чане...

Бекхен остановился, когда его ум быстро понял, где он был: снаружи. Он нашарил рукой фонарь и немедленно посветил на тело рядом с ним. К его неловкому удивлению он нашел Криса вместо, как он думал, Чанеля.

Потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он только что спал с Крисом. Это не было забавно, но Бекхен выдавил из себя усталую улыбку.

Начав будить Криса, Бекхен протер глаза. 

– Эй... Человек-дерево, проснись... – Крис так и не проснулся, и Бекхен ударил его по лицу. – Давай...

Крис застонал от боли, но тем не менее проснулся. Даже при том, что Крис спал крепко, он бодрствовал больше, чем Бекхен. Бён, чувствовавший усталость, надел рюкзак и схватил одеяло рукой. Крис взял на руки Самородка.

Уже шагая домой, Бекхен часто спотыкался, поэтому Крис взял его за руку и прислонил Бекхена к себе. 

– Твоя рука... – бормотал Бекхен. – Она больше, чем у Чанеля...

– Она лучше, чем у Чанеля...

Бекхен забубнил. 

– Не правда. Его рука мягче. Ты должен увлажнять свою, Крис...

Чанель сидел на одном из кухонных табуретов. Было три утра, и Бекхена все еще не было в своей комнате. Этого гулены не было снаружи, в гамаке тоже. Чанель даже проверил пустые комнаты, и Бекхена не было ни в одной из них. 

В течение прошлых часов Чанель слушал тишину. Когда он услышал, что задняя дверь открылась, он немедленно поднял голову. 

Сначала у него было облегчение, но факт, что он увидел Криса, разрушил все к чертям. Почему с ним Крис? Когда Крис вообще покинул дом? Что, черт возьми, он делал с Бекхеном, и почему, черт побери, Пак Чанель бесился?

Крис видел выражение лица Чанеля, поэтому быстро отпустил чужую руку. Он мягко передал Самородка Бекхену, который все еще выглядел усталым как черт. 

– Я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, – сказал он Бекхену, улыбнувшись. – Через несколько часов увидимся. Между прочим, мне нравится твой голос. Он хороший, – ухмыльнулся Крис и зашагал к себе в комнату. 

Когда он ушел, Чанель не сводил с Бекхена взгляд, пока не встал и начал уходить.

Бекхен пошел за ним, так как их комнаты были прямо напротив друг друга. Они шли в тишине, и вокруг витала напряженная атмосфера. Зная, что Чанель был сердит, Бекхен попытался смягчить ситуацию посредством объяснений.

– Я показывал Самородку звезды... Думаю, что мы заснули под ними, – сказал Бекхен, немного хихикая. – И я думал, что Крис был тобой, ведь с тобой я чувствовал то же самое... Снаружи было темно, поэтому я не смог увидеть. 

На секунду он сделал паузу, ожидая, что Чанель скажет хоть что-нибудь, но тот молчал. 

– Знаешь, если ты злишься, ты мог бы сказать что-либо... – заворчал он, когда они дошли до своих комнат.

Наконец Чанель повернул голову к Бекхену. Бекхен ожидал криков или ругани, но Чанель сказал все коротко и ясно:

– Мне нечего тебе сказать... Иди в свою чертову комнату.


	22. Chapter 22

__

Глава 22  
Необходимое подтверждение

Чанеля совсем не радовало плохо спать по ночам, ведь это портит настроение на следующий день, но случай с Бекхеном и Крисом не давал ему уснуть, заставляя постоянно думать об этом идиоте.

Он даже встал с кровати посередине ночи, только чтобы вплоть до трех часов ждать этого маленького ублюдка. Проворочавшись в постели в течение часа, чертовски злой, он наконец заснул.

Прямо в последний момент перед сном Чанелю на ум пришел вопрос: как пройдет следующее утро. Он не знал, будет ли неловко, или Бекхен притворится, что ничего не было... А еще лучше будет, если он сам притворится, что ничего не произошло. 

Ответ на вопрос пришел утром. Он не чувствовал ничего влажного на подбородке, значит, Самородок его не облизывал. Не было и быстрого поцелуя в щеку, значит, и Бекхена не было. 

Вместо этого он услышал противный, громкий свист раздвигающихся занавесок. Яркий свет из окна резко ударил в его глаза, застав заворочаться. Спустя секунду он раскрыл оба глаза и посмотрел туда, откуда шел шум, увидев Бекхена. 

Через некоторое время Чанель заметил сбоку тяжелое дыхание и склонился над кроватью. Он увидел Самородка, стоящего на задних лапах, закинув передние на кровать. Собака выглядела совершенно невинно, но Чанель мягко отодвинул щенка. Самородок еще секунду ждал, тихонько поскуливая, прежде чем вновь попытался залезть на кровать — хотя Чанель знал, что это было невозможно.

Чанель встряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на маленькую фигуру Бекхена, пытающегося до конца расшторить окна и связать занавески у стены. Парень поднялся на носочки, чтобы поправить их.

С точки зрения поднятого ранним утром человека, Чанель все еще чувствовал себя раздраженным и сердитым. Он не знал, что, черт возьми, эти двое делали вчера ночью. В прошлый раз он сказал Крису держать свои руки подальше от этого придурка, а Бекхену вообще не говорить с Крисом, но Чанель не сомневался, что оба нарушили эти правила.

Плохое утреннее настроение Чанеля, возможно, улучшилось, если бы Бекхен разбудил его как обычно. Он даже сам не понимал, что привык к утренним преступникам, которые целовали его до тех пор, пока он не проснется. Если бы Бекхен — с Самородком, конечно — разбудил его тем самым способом, Чанель был бы счастлив. Потому что это тот эффект, который производили на него эти двое в последнее время. Но вместо этого, у Чанеля было угнетающее настроение.

После того, как Бекхен закончил с занавесками, он развернулся и немедленно встретился взглядом с Чанелем, который пристально и сосредоточенно смотрел на него. На мгновение Бекхен скривил губы и улыбнулся парню.

– Доброе утро! – когда Чанель продолжил смотреть на него с каменным лицом, Бекхен пуще скривил губы и откашлялся. – Ну, я пойду разбужу Криса. 

Он подошел к кровати, как-то немного печально и неловко смотря на Чанеля, и наклонился, чтобы поднять Самородка. 

– Завтрак готов. 

Чанелю дико хотелось исправить эту ситуацию, но он совершенно не знал, как это сделать. Когда Бекхен начал уходить, Чанель заставил себя промолчать и позволить парню уйти. Он продолжал говорить себе, что это не его дело; что пусть он делает, что захочет. Но чем больше Чанель об этом думал, тем пуще ему хотелось выпутать Бекхена из сетей Криса. 

– Бек. 

Не дойдя двери, Бекхен опустил руку и повернул голову к Чанелю. 

– Да?

Вместо того, чтобы говорить, Чанель жестом попросил подойти. Бекхен немного скривил лицо, но тем не менее потащился к кровати Чанеля.

Двигаясь в сторону кровати Чанеля, Бекхен свысока смотрел на прикрытое простынью голое тело гиганта, обольстительно обтягивающее и демонстрирущее все линии тела. Оторвав взгляд от тела Чанеля, Бекхен посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Тебе нужно что-то, г-н Вандерфул? – спросил Бекхен, симулируя радостный тон. 

– Почему ты не разбудил меня как обычно? – потребовал ответа Чанель. 

Бекхен посмотрел на потолок. 

– Забавно. Люди обычно просыпаются живыми. Ты вроде жив, поэтому будить тебя, как принц...

– Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, Бек.

Оба на миг встретились глазами, а потом Бекхен ответил. 

– Я не думал, что ты хочешь…

– Хочу, – резко сказал Чанель. 

Бекхен моргнул. 

– Мне всегда казалось, что ты не особо наслаждался этим, так или иначе, и вчера вечером... я сожалею. Я подумал об этом. Я просто выдвинул границы. 

– Ты переступал через каждую границу, которую создавал, – указал Чанель. – Все, за исключением одной – ты у нас не спишь с работодателем, – посмотрев на немного напряженное лицо Бекхена, Чанель сел в кровати. – Я все еще зол на тебя за прошлую ночь. 

– Я...

– Но я готов забыть это и вернуться к прежним отношениям, – перебил Чанель. – Я не говорю, что собираюсь забыть о твоей ночи с Крисом, – сказал он грозно. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты вел себя так, как этим утром. 

Бекхен немного хихикнул. 

– Забавно. Я не могу прочесть твои мысли, поэтому понятия не имею, о чем ты сейчас. 

В то время как Бекхен смеялся, Чанель просто смотрел на него. 

– Конечно, ты не понимаешь. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, если ты просишь, давай начнем, – Бекхен протянул Самородка к Чанелю.

Взяв собаку, Чанель немного замялся, а потом поднес Самородка к своему лицу и позволил собаке облизать подбородок. Чанель терпеливо ждал, пока щенок все вылижет, а потом отдал собаку Бекхену. 

Смеясь, Бекхен взял Самородка и поставил на пол. 

– Теперь, когда все закончено, вставай с кровати. Мне еще Криса будить...

– Что насчет твоей части? – спросил Пак, следя за Бекхеном.

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– О. Я забыл. 

– Не думай, что я забыл.

– Я на это надеялся, – с сарказмам сказал Бекхен прежде, чем придвинуться поближе к Чанелю. Используя руку, Бекхен взял Чанеля за подбородок и повернул его лицо в сторону. Наклоняясь, Бекхен быстро чмокнул Чанеля в щеку. Когда Бекхен начал отстраняться, Чанель резко повернул голову, и теперь их лица были в паре дюймах друг от друга. 

– Удовлетворен?

Чанелю потребовалась секунда, чтобы отбросить все рациональные мысли. Прежде чем Бекхен смог выпрямиться, Чанель вытянул руку и схватил Бекхена за светлую футболку с V-образным вырезом (соответственно, прикрытую кардиганом), останавливая. 

– Нет, – простонал Чанель, выдыхая в губы Бекхена. – После прошлой ночи и отсутствия сна, я не думаю, что удовлетворен. 

Прежде чем Бён смог понять и среагировать, Чанель впился в губы Бекхена — его жениха. Он был не горничной. Он был не саркастичным идиотом. Он был женихом Пак Чанеля, и это означало, что действия Чанеля были оправданы. Он просто выполнял свои обязанности – он поцеловал свою чертову невесту.

Не долго думая, Чанель нагло просунул свой язык в рот Бекхена. Начав жадно мять губы парня, Пак ногой отшвырнул одеяло и потянул Бекхена на кровать.

Немного отстранившись и слизнув ниточку слюны с губ Бекхена, Чанель расположил самого Бекхена на матрасе. 

– Иди сюда, – скомандовал Чанель. После того, как Бек подполз к центру кровати, Чанель развел его ноги и устроился между них.

В тот момент Бекхен вспомнил, что Чанель предпочитает спать голым. Прежде чем он смог прокомментировать, что голый член Чанеля тыкался ему куда-то в промежность, Пак вновь напал на его губы. 

Это, как предполагалось, просто был поцелуй – очень глубокий, страстный и желанный поцелуй – но Чанель пошел дальше, скользнув рукой к члену Бекхена, сжимая его через ткань. 

Чувствуя, как его промежность нагло лапают, Бекхен протяжно застонал, пуще прежнего заводя Чанеля. Не раздумывая, Бек обернул руки вокруг шеи Чанеля, притягивая его вниз и еще сильнее целуя. 

Радуясь факту, что Бекхен отвечает, Чанель ухмыльнулся. Несмотря на жгучее желание, Чанелю пришлось откинуть руки Бекхена и отстраниться. 

Он плавно провел ладонями по бокам, спустился к бедрам и сжал их. 

– Боже, – застонал он. – Твои чертовы бедра, Бек. 

Думая об уже возбужденном члене Бекхена, ждущем разрядки, Чанель сам возбуждался все больше и больше. 

Пока Чанель ласкал его бедра, Бекхен наконец начал немного соображать. Положив руки на грудь Чанеля, он слабо попытался остановить его. 

– Чанель, это...

Чанель знал, что надо действовать. Похоть уже захлестнула Бекхена, остальное – дело рук самого Чанеля. Он тут же припал к губам старшего, массируя то его бедра, то пах. 

– Еще, – еле пробормотал Бекхен, пока чужие руки ловко расстегивали молнию на его джинсах. 

– Я все равно это сделаю. 

Изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить стабильное психическое состояние, Бекхен сглотнул.

– Сделаешь что? – спросил он напряженным голосом.

– Это, – Чанель оттянул кромку джинсов и нижнего белья Бекхена, стаскивая вниз, чтобы они не остались стянутыми на полпути на его молочно-белых бедрах. Он увидел, как сильно был возбужден Бекхен.

Чанель встретил смущенный взгляд Бекхена. Когда Бекхен хотел потянуть руки вниз и прикрыть себя, Чанель остановил его.

Он навис над Бекхеном, опустив свои бедра на пах старшего. 

Стиснув губы, Бекхен подавил стон. Но Чанелю это не нравилось. Когда Бекхен снова сжал губы, Чанель накрыл их своими и раздвинул языком, высвобождая стон и одновременно двигая бедрами. 

Бекхен не знал, что делать. Знал бы он, чем все закончится, ни за что бы не позволил Чанелю всех этих возбуждающих вещей. Но все изменилось. Одна часть Бекхена кричала ему остановиться, в то время как другая хотела большего. Запутавшись в своих мыслях, он разочарованно захныкал, когда Чанель отстранился, оставив в покое его губы. 

Чанель захихикал. 

– Боже, ты чертовски сексуален, – пробубнил он. – Даже не представляешь насколько. 

Оголив наконец ноги Бекхена, Чанель увидел молочную кожу и те самые аппетитные бедра. 

Подняв ноги парня вверх, Чанель быстро смочил палец своей слюной, приставив его к колечку мышц Бекхена. Когда Бек блаженно охнул, Чанель понял, что именно _этого_ он и хотел.

Очертив дырочку Бекхена пальцем, Чанель ухмыльнулся, когда нижняя губа Бекхена начала дрожать. 

– Я сказал, что хотел, чтобы мы общались, как и прежде, но это не значит, что... Я не хочу, чтобы ты вел себя со мной отстраненно, понимаешь?

Когда Бекхен кивнул, Чанель продолжил. 

– После того, как мы выйдем из этой комнаты, я не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся, будто между нами сейчас ничего не произошло. Мой палец сейчас в миллиметре от твоего входа. Независимо от того, как ты будешь притворяться, ты не сможешь просто забыть об этом. 

– Нгх...ааа, – протянул Бек, шевеля задницей, чтобы попытаться заставить Чанеля уже приступить к главному. – Черт побери, Ёль. 

Чанель выдохнул. 

– Ты пересекаешь чертову границу — ту, где я не могу тебя трогать. Ты ведь говорил, что мы лишь горничная и босс? – он засмеялся. – Так сейчас мы перечеркиваем все формальности? 

Делая паузу, Чанель убрал свой палец, игнорируя недовольство Бекхена. Он поднял ноги Бека еще выше и раздвинул их, насколько позволяла растяжка. 

Устроившись между ног парня, Чанель не удержался и хлопнул его по оголенной ягодице. 

Когда Бекхен вскрикнул, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Ты же этого просил, пикантная задница. 

В ответ Чанель получил злой взгляд. Не очень довольный таким ответом, Чанель снова сжал член Бекхена. 

Пак нагло дразнил его, щекотал головку и размазывал капельки выходящей из уретры смазки. 

– Хочешь знать, почему я делаю это? – спросил Чанель низким голосом. – Это главным образом просто момент страсти. Думаю, ты бы назвал его 'спонтанным'. 

Посмотрев на покрасневшее лицо Бекхена, Чанель усмехнулся. Он продолжал дразнить парня, то и дело поглаживая своим членом его отверстие. 

– Но есть и другая причина... – начал Чанель. – В прошлый раз, когда я почти взял тебя, ты продинамил меня. Возможно, ты не сказал это вслух, но, скорее всего, ты думал, что мы просто были пьяны, и не хотел трахаться под действием алкоголя. Возможно, ты думал, что не было никакого настоящего влечения. 

Потянувшись вниз, Чанель пальцами начал массировать яички Бекхена, медленно спускаясь к анусу. 

– Но теперь, посмотри. Мы не пьяные, и я вот-вот займусь сексом с чрезмерно сексуальным идиотом, который любит делать приседания, – засмеялся Чанель. – Между прочим, если ты хочешь поприседать на моем члене вверх-вниз, то добро пожаловать. Я бы даже мог кончить в тебя. 

Бекхен застонал. 

– Чанель, просто... нгх. 

Смотря на Бекхена, который был готов отдаться ему, Чанель торжественно чувствовал себя на вершине. Он решил, что пора закругляться. 

– Бек, я хотел бы вставить тебе, – признался Чанель. – Нет ничего лучше, чем мой член в твоей заднице, выбивающий из тебя стоны. 

Чанель отстранился от Бекхена, опуская его ноги. 

– Но я не трахну тебя без смазки. Меня не волнует, сколько раз ты делал это на сухую, но я не хочу, чтобы когда я брал тебя, я единственный этим наслаждался. 

Рот Бекхена отвис, а член как-то недовольно дернулся. 

– Т-ты же не серьезно... 

– Серьезно, – оборачиваясь, Чанель спрыгнул с кровати, смотря на потрясенного Бекхена. – Кроме того, подумай, каково было мне в прошлый раз. 

Растерянный, Бекхен сел на кровати. Его голова все еще еле соображала, но тело начинало понимать. 

– Н-но...

– Нет. Я не слушаю. 

– Чанель! – кричал Бекхен срывающимся голосом. – Т-ты должен закончить начатое!

Чанель поднял голову. 

– Ты мне приказываешь?

– Черт, да! – крикнул Бекхен. Он был на пределе. Он просто хотел кончить от рук Чанеля. – Отсоси мне! Подрочи! Я не знаю! Мне все равно! Просто сделай это, дай мне кончить! Пожалуйста!?

Чанель замер. Перед ним был Бекхен, который откровенно просил его о большем. О том, о чем Чанель фантазировал каждый раз, когда ходил в ванную. Но он должен был стоять на своем.

– Нет. 

– Чанель! Я помру!

Чанель ухмыльнулся. 

– Хорошо, и как оно тебе?

Бекхен нахмурился. 

– У тебя тоже стоит! Я отсосу тебе, если ты возьмешь меня. Как тебе? Давай в позе шестьдесят девять? Тебе подходит? Пожалуйста!?

Черт побери. Это действительно было заманчиво, но Чанелю пришлось засунуть свои желания куда подальше. 

– Нет, спасибо. Я собираюсь принять душ и заняться мастурбацией. 

Шагнув к своей личной ванной, Чанель на мгновение повернул голову. 

– Теперь встань с моей кровати и застели её. Ты все еще горничная. 

Наступила пауза.

– Ты, блядь, серьезно!?

Чанель в ответ что-то забубнил.

– Да? Ну, тогда я надеюсь, что ты поскользнешься, упадешь и умрешь там! – взбесившись, закричал Бекхен. – Надеюсь, мыло застрянет в твоей дырке и будет жечь твою письку!

– Хорошо. 

Проклиная все и вся, Бекхен подхватил свое нижнее белье и джинсы. 

– Да делай, что хочешь! Мне все равно!

В ванной, Чанель продолжал слушать напыщенную речь Бекхена, бросавшего оскорбление за оскорблением.

Когда Бекхен начал ковылять в свою комнату, что было слышно по отдаляющимся крикам, Чанель подошел к двери.

– Мне все равно. Я и сам с этим справлюсь... Ты, наверное, в этом деле профан! Только языком трепать горазд! Обманщик!

– Если ты так думаешь, – крикнул Чанель из ванной.

Бекхен простонал и повернул ручку двери. 

– Да похрен, гигантский идиот. Сам справлюсь!

После этого Чанель услышал, как дверь хлопнула, и начал в одиночестве справляться со своей проблемой. 

 

За завтраком индивидуальность Бекхена развернулась на полные сто восемьдесят градусов. С Самородком, сидящим на его коленях, Бекхен поднял взгляд на скалящегося напротив Чанеля. 

– Доброе утро, г-н Вандерфул! – сказал он бодро.

Чувствуя себя дерзким, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Привет. Как прошло утро?

– Прекрасно, прекрасно, – улыбнулся Бекхен и погладил Самородка. – Я нашел Самородка у Сехуна. Непослушный щенок убежал от папы. 

– Хм, – Чанель ну очень хотел спросить. – Как ты справился?

– Справился с чем?

Чанель нахмурился.

– Не притворяйся глупым. 

– О, – Бекхен растягивал слова. – Ты имеешь в виду мою утреннюю деревянную проблему, – шептал он. – Я позаботился о ней. Это вышло быстрее, чем я думал, ведь мне помогли. 

Уши Чанеля навострились. 

– Помогли?

Бекхен кивнул. 

– Да. 

– Кто? – когда Бекхен не ответил, Чанель повысил тон. Его дерзкое настроение исчезло. – Кто, Бек?

Бекхен пожал плечами.

Сжав челюсть, Чанель угрожающе посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Кто, черт побери, 'помог' тебе, Бекхен?!

– Ох, я не знаю, – сказал Бекхен, изображая невинность. – Возможно, это был Кай... или Сехун, – он посмотрел Чанелю прямо в глаза. – Или это, возможно, был Крис. Знаешь, его руки лучше твоих. 

Увидев, что лицо Чанеля покраснело, Бекхен мысленно усмехнулся. 

– Да, его руки больше и мягче... А тебе стоит увлажнять свои.


	23. Chapter 23

__

Глава 23  
Назад к точке отсчета

Как бы Чанель не попробовал, он не мог победить. Он понял это, когда Бекхен улыбнулся ему, будто между ними тем утром ничего не произошло и что он счастливо получил разрядку от больших рук Криса. 

Потребовалась секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. Если бы он так не сделал, то он бы разложил Бекхена прямо там, на кухонном столе. 

Начиная возбуждаться от одной только мысли, как он будет брать Бекхена на всей кухонной гарнитуре, Чанель встал со стола. Взгляд Бекхена последовал за парнем.

– А как же завтрак?

– Я не голоден. 

Бекхен наклонил голову вправо. 

– Почему нет?

Чанель посмотрел на него. 

– Мне нужно в город. 

– Зачем?

– Ты не должен это знать, – ответил Чанель и задвинул стул. – По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

Когда он увидел, что Бекхен хотел уже заспорить, Чанель перебил его прежде, чем он смог даже начать. 

– Где Крис?

– В душе, – сказал Бекхен, опустил взгляд к тарелке. Это было простое предположение, но он действительно думал, что Крис будет там.

Чанель с сарказмом усмехнулся и зашагал в прихожую. 

– И откуда же ты это знаешь, Бекхен? – спросил он насмешливо.

– Он пригласил меня присоединиться к нему после того, как удовлетворил меня, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами, а лицо Чанеля окаменело. – К сожалению, мне пришлось ему отказать. 

 

Когда Чанель уехал, Бекхен продолжил дуться и проклинать парня за то, что он сделал тем утром. Обманутый Паком, Бек думал пойти к Крису, так как его руки были похожи на руки Чанеля и не слишком трудно было включить фантазию и представить, что его трогал гигант-тиран. Но Бекхен знал, что Крис захочет больше, чем он был готов дать.

Куда ушел Чанель? Бекхен не знал. Он не знал, что же такое особенное он поехал покупать в разгар своей кропотливой работы, что он делает в течение последних нескольких дней. Бекхен подумал, что Чанель был смущен из-за того, что сделал, но тут же отложил эту мысль, потому что ему не нравилось думать о Чанеле, который будет сожалеть из-за него. 

После того, как Бекхен закончил есть, он вернулся в свою спальню и переоделся в шорты, предназначенные для плавания. Он знал, что ему все еще нужно было убрать комнату Чанеля, да и комнату Криса тоже после того, как тот примет душ, но Бекхену было все равно. Чанель может свести его с ума из-за возбуждения, но он не сможет помешать Бекхену поплавать в океане средь бела дня.

 

Город был небольшим. Но хотя он и был маленьким, но роскошным из-за богатых людей, которые один пуще другого расстраивали свои большие виллы вдоль побережья. Народ тут был хороший, дружный, но когда Чанель пришел в единственную аптеку, собираясь купить смазку, он не мог не почувствовать, как его сурово оценивала пожилая женщина-продавщица. 

Сначала это напрягало, но довольно скоро отпустило. Его не волновало, что из-за смущения он больше не сунет свой нос в этот магазин. Но из хороших новостей: теперь у него была смазка, и он со спокойной душой может взять Бекхена. Это стоило того, несмотря на то, что Чанель тихо обещал себе, что не будет использовать её, пока не придет нужное время. 

 

Зайдя в дом, Чанель ожидал услышать звонкий голос Бекхена, но вскоре заметил, что в доме царила тишина, за исключением очень-очень тихого смеха из правого крыла дома. Смех, несомненно, был Бекхена. Посмотрев через стеклянную дверь на террасу, Чанель отметил, что трое других жителей дома играли в футбол.

Чанель разулся и направился к себе в комнату. Когда Пак понял, что чем дальше и дальше он шел в направлении своей спальни, тем меньше и меньше он слышал смех Бекхена, он остановился. Где тогда Бекхен, если он не в этом крыле дома? Но ломать голову долго не пришлось: саркастичный, сексуальный идиот сейчас с его деловым партнером — что было ошибкой Чанеля, занесенной на будущее в черный список. 

Дойдя до двери в комнату Криса, Чанель нажал на ручку и понял, что дверь была заперта. Смех и низкие хихиканья в комнате тут же прекратились, и Чанель, как бы не отрицал, чувствовал себя чрезвычайно раздраженным. 

Стукнув по двери одной рукой, другой сжав макет позора из аптеки, Чанель потребовал открыть дверь. 

– Эй! Бекхен! – когда в ответ он ничего не услышал, Чанель заворчал. – Я знаю, что ты там! Ты еще не доделал работу!

В момент, когда Чанель готовился ударить дверь снова, Бекхен открыл её. 

– Я убирал комнату Криса. 

Чанель скривил лицо, смотря на горничную, которая попыталась симулировать невиновность. 

– Уборка чьей-то комнаты не включает в себя запертые двери и смех, – нахмурился он.

Бекхен поднял голову и ухмыльнулся. 

– Извините. Я не знал. 

Сжав зубы, Чанель наконец заметил влажные волосы Бекхена. 

– Почему ты мокрый?

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю, – используя обе руки, Бекхен отодвинул Чанеля в сторону. – Я собираюсь закончить уборку в твоей комнате... А это что такое? – внезапно спросил он, указав на пакет.

Чанель не был слишком сосредоточен на том, что он купил, в данный момент, но ему удалось ответить. 

– Не твое дело. 

Бекхен сжал губы и фыркнул. 

– Прекрасно. 

Как только Бекхен ушел, Чанель перевел внимание на Криса. 

– Чем он здесь занимался? – видя влажные волосы Криса, Чанель был готов пристрелить обоих, но сдержал себя.

– Убирал. Как он и сказал, – ответил Крис с ухмылкой на лице, которое Чанель хотел побить. Подойдя к кровати, Крис продолжил. – Например, кровать. 

Взглянув на лицо Чанеля, Крис вздохнул. 

– Нет, он не присоединялся ко мне в душе. Я поздно проснулся, когда он будил меня со своей собакой. Его волосы уже были влажными. 

Отбросив предположения в сторону, Чанель сжал губы в линию и отбросил всю ревность, что он почему-то испытывал к своей глупой горничной — не жениху. Горничной. 

Зайдя в комнату, Чанель осмотрелся. 

– Я все еще не понимаю, из-за чего вы смеялись. 

– Счастье и радость запрещены в Вашем доме, господин Пак? – фыркнул Крис и подошел к столу. 

– Смех Бекхена раздражает меня, – пробормотал Чанель. – Он громкий и неприятный. 

– А мне он нравится, – ответил Крис.

– Лучше бы нет. 

Крис следил за Чанелем ровно секунду прежде, чем пожать плечами. 

– Мне все равно. Это ты здесь будущий муж, – затем он махнул Чанелю, чтобы тот присоединился к нему у стола. – Мы смеялись, потому что Бекхен продолжал высмеивать тебя. 

Подойдя к столу, Чанель скривил лицо. 

– О, правда? – сказал несовершенно не удивленный такими действиями этого идиота.

– Да, но затем он увидел наши чертежи на моем столе. Я просматривал их вчера вечером. 

Глаза Чанеля расширились. 

– Ты позволил ему увидеть...

– Расслабься, – сказал Крис, закатив глаза. – Я наблюдал за ним. Он был слишком занят критикованием твоей персоны, а так же ‘отсутствия в чертеже креативности’ и ‘чрезмерно усложненных расчетов’, чтобы заметить что-то еще. Посмотри. 

Чанель опустил глаза с Криса на чертеж. Он видел, что Бекхен внес изменения с точки зрения размера и ширины, а также дизайна. Справа также были начерканы новые, более простые вычисления.

– Он сказал, что ты все слишком усложняешь, – сказал Крис. – Я не знаю, к чему это относится. Не знаю ваши отношения. 

Чанель продолжал молчать. 

– То есть вы двое в основном возились с моей работой, – сказал он немного раздраженно. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то исправлял его работу без его разрешения и ведома.

Зная, что Чанеля в какой-то степени унизили, Крис взял один лист с чертежом и перевернул его. С другой стороны красовалась какая-то каля-маля и подпись. 

– Он сказал, что, если ты разозлишься, я должен показать тебе это. 

После того, как Чанель посмотрел на лист, он нахмурился. Он не был удивлен, что Бекхен нарисовал его голову в форме члена, у которого были косые глаза и неправильно большие уши, и приписала свое любимое Mange Une Bite. 

 

В течение последних нескольких дней пребывания Криса Бекхен все же общался с Чанелем, но казалось, будто он делал это насмешливо. Его саркастичная улыбка прятала кинжалы, которые вот-вот были готовы вырваться. Пак уже привык к привычкам Бекхена. Но одна вещь, которая действительно раздражала Чанеля, состояла в том, что Бекхен начал все время слоняться с Крисом.

Теперь каждое утро после их неудачного полового контакта были полной противоположностью прошлых. В первый день после их прелюдии, Бекхен дал ему пощечину. Настроение Чанеля тут же испортилось, но гнев быстро сменился на милость, когда Бекхен взял его лицо в руки и поцеловал в щеку. Будучи человеком, который не упустит своего, Чанель быстро обхватил губы Бекхена своими. Но только он начал углублять поцелуй, как Бекхен оттолкнул его и повалил обратно на кровать. Когда Бекхен вытер свои губы рукой, Чанель немного нахмурился. 

Вторым утром Бекхен “разбудил” его совершенно так же — или по крайней мере он так планировал. Только его рука опустилась, чтобы ударить лицо Чанеля, как Чанель, который проснулся за десять минут до будильника, поймал его руку и швырнул его тело на кровать, быстро обхватив рот своего не подозревающего жениха.

После нескольких минут борьбы за господство, победил Чанель. Но Бекхен все равно ухватился за его голые плечи и отодвинул. 

– Ты когда-нибудь отстанешь? – спросил он серьезно.

Чанель небрежно пожал плечами. 

– Вероятно, нет. 

Бекхен немного нахмурился. 

– Мне не нравятся эти игры. 

– Мне тоже, но ты все равно продолжаешь играть со мной, – пробормотал Чанель, прежде чем поцеловать Бекхена в шею. 

Но Бекхен остановил его. 

– Завтрак готов, – сказал он кратко прежде, чем выскочить из объятий Чанеля, встать на ноги и поправить рубашку. – Кенсу проснулся сегодня намного более счастливым. Вероятно, потому что Крис уезжает вечером. 

Чанель усмехнулся и шлепнулся назад на кровать, смотря на беспечное лицо Бекхена. 

– Кенсу не единственный, кто счастлив, что он уезжает сегодня, – положив руки за голову, Чанель закрыл глаза. – Еще совсем не много...

– Итак, назад к точке отсчета?

– Вполне. 

Бекхен на секунду оглянулся, а потом отвел взгляд с искрящейся усмешкой.

– Тогда хорошо. 

Когда Бён развернулся, он вновь напомнил Чанелю. 

– Завтрак уже ждет. 

Взгляд Чанеля следил за Бекхеном, когда тот повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он кивнул, но на полпути его мысли зацепились за последний вопрос Бекхена. Ощущая, что что-то не так, Чанель вскочил с кровати, совершенно голый. 

– Подожди. 

Бекхен обернулся. На мгновение его взгляд прошелся по голой фигуре Чанеля, но тут встретил глаза гиганта. 

– Да?

Чанель сделал паузу. 

– Что ты имел ввиду под ‘назад к точке отсчета’?

Бекхен посмотрел на потолок. 

– Знаешь, назад к тому времени, когда ты не запирался в своем кабинете на весь день или когда Кенсу не был так на краю истерики каждый раз, когда Крис входит в комнату. 

Чанель округлил глаза. 

– Что-нибудь еще?

Бекхен моргнул, а затем, будто он понял что-то еще, поднял брови. 

– О. Да, это, – сказал он, показывая жестом на них обоих. – Мы возвращаемся к отношениям босс-подчиненный, а не горничная и хозяин с сексуальными преимуществами. 

Слушая все это, Чанель сжал кулаки и стиснул челюсть. 

– Я говорил тебе, Бек. Я, черт побери, говорил тебе, что не хочу, чтобы ты вел себя, будто того утра не было…

– Я никогда не говорил, что собирался притвориться, что того утра никогда не было, – Бекхен немного усмехнулся. – Чувствовать на своем теле твои руки невероятно приятно, не пойми меня превратно. Ты мне нравишься — физически, по крайней мере, насколько я знаю, – но я подумал о том, что ты сказал. 

Чанель замер. 

– Над чем из?

– Хмм, – Бекхен смял брови, пытаясь вспомнить. – Думаю, ты сказал что-то о физической привлекательности. Знаешь, – сказал он, подходя к голому Чанелю. – я ведь могу быть с тобой честен, правильно? Так как ты тот, кто платит мне, я должен говорить тебе о своих жалобах по поводу работы, не так ли?

– Какие у тебя жалобы, Бекхен? – нахмурился Чанель.

Бекхен в течение нескольких секунд молчал, а затем заговорил. 

– Недавно я хотел поскакать на тебе! – Чанель был озадачен. И Бекхен, взглянув на его лицо, поспешил объяснить. – Смотри. Это я сказал, что мы лишь горничная и босс, но потом это снова произошло. Но ты нагло оставил меня одного с моей твердой проблемой. Теперь я ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться, даже на уборке, потому что все время представляю, как ты трахаешь меня на всех поверхностях во время нашего марафона секса двадцать четыре часа в сутки!

Запыхавшийся, Бекхен поднял руку.

– И поэтому я задумался. Что бы произошло, если бы мы, ты знаешь, сделали это? Это бы привело к неловкости, скажу я. Что мы скажем другим? Что у нас брачный период?

– Они не должны знать, что мы делаем, – заспорил Чанель.

– Они не должны, но они узнают! – раздражался Бекхен. – Хорошо, время историй. 

Чанель зарычал. 

– Я не хочу слушать твои чертовы ист... 

– ... Итак, – перебил Бекхен, нагло продолжая. – Я жил в общежитии, когда был в колледже, ведь так? Там жила горстка студентов, но я был единственным, которому запрещали заниматься сексом – единственным во всем здании. 

Чанелю было все равно. Он не хотел слушать о прошлых половых актах Бекхена, потому что единственное, о чем должен был думать Бекхен, то, что происходило между ними в данный момент.

Однако Чанель спросил. 

– И почему?

Бекхен сжал губы. 

– Есть одна забавная причина, почему меня назвали Экспрессом, Чанель, – видя, что выражение лица Чанеля изменяется, Бекхен быстро продолжил. – Никто ничего никому не должен был говорить, потому что, я вполне уверен, они все слышали меня. 

Чанель на мгновение замялся, а потом шагнул вперед. 

– Меня не волнует, услышат ли они тебя. 

Бекхен моргнул и усмехнулся.

– Я хотел бы кричать для тебя, Чанель. Я хотел бы кричать только для тебя во время энергичного, горячего секса, но мне нравится Сехун, мне нравится Кенсу. Мне нравится твой дом и, что достаточно странно, мне нравится работать на тебя. Я думаю, что ты сердитый, горький парень, но в то же время, я знаю, что это не верно, потому что ты просто слащавый добряк. 

Вздыхая, Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю, чем это закончится, если мы сделаем это. Я не хочу, чтобы все стало настолько плохо, что мне придется уехать, потому что я действительно люблю это место. 

Повисла недолгая тишина. 

– Поэтому ты отвергаешь меня? Потому что не знаешь, к чему это приведет? – потребовал ответа Чанель. 

Поворачивая ручку и медленно открывая дверь, Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– И так как мне нравится быть самопроизвольным, это только одна из тех вещей, из-за которой я не собираюсь рисковать, потому что я не хочу потерять это место.


	24. Chapter 24

__

Глава 24  
Я лгал

Весь оставшийся день Бекхен пытался делать вид, как будто между ними ничего не было ни сказано, ни сделано. Каждый раз, когда он ловил на себе пристальный взгляд Чанеля, он просто улыбался ему в ответ. Если в тот момент на его руках был Самородок, то Бекхен брал лапу щенка и игриво махал ей гиганту, после возвращаясь к работе. 

Чанель хотел уже применить предмет их недопонимания и сексуального неудовлетворения, но каждый раз, когда он видел возможность, Бекхен использовал Самородка в качестве причины, чтобы избежать этого. После первых нескольких таких случаев Чанелю довольно быстро надоело, что Самородку так часто надо справить свою нужду. Терпя неудачу раз за разом, Чанель начинал раздражаться и в конечном счете решил, что заполучит ублюдка тогда, когда тот будет ждать этого меньше всего. 

Тем временем Бекхен продолжал менять простыни в спальнях дома, стирать и убирать. К тому времени, как день медленно перешел в вечер, весь его список ежедневной работы по дому был выполнен. И, сказать честно, ему уже порядком надоело это, даже при том, что Самородок служил ему игривым спутником. Бекхен чувствовал, что ему было нужно некое человеческое взаимодействие, но Сехун спал снаружи на гамаке, а Кенсу вытащил Кая из дома, чтобы помочь ему с еженедельной закупкой продуктов. Единственными людьми, что оставались в доме, были Крис и Чанель, но даже они заперлись в кабинете последнего.

Лишение любых действий беспокоило Бекхена. Он хотел поехать в город, но Чанель спрятал ключи от машины. У него не было телефона, поэтому он не мог выяснить в Интерете свой “беглый” статус, что присвоили бы ему СМИ. Каждый раз, когда он хотел использовать Интернет, он должен был просить у Чанеля разрешение воспользоваться его ноутбуком, и даже в таких случаях он отказывал девять раз из десяти. 

Бекхен, вероятно, был слишком потерян в своих мыслях, поэтому неожиданно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал пару чужих рук на своих плечах. Сидя на диване, где он обычно читал после окончания всех обязанностей, Бекхен обернулся. Почувствовав руки, Бекхен немедленно подумал о Чанеле, но когда он увидел, что позади него был Крис, он ощутил разочарование, но, так или иначе, улыбнулся.

– Привет. Закончили работать?

– Да, – зевнул Крис и подошел к дивану, потягиваясь. 

Бекхен понимающе кивнул. Он взял Самородка, что спокойно лежал головой на его коленях, и начал поглаживать собаку. Крис сел рядом и перевел взгляд на Бекхена. Оба смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, прежде чем Бекхен решил заполнить пространство бессмысленным разговором.

– Итак, что Чанель сказал о моих правках? – спросил Бекхен.

На секунду Крис завис, но затем усмехнулся, вспоминая выходку Бекхена. 

– Он разозлился, но ничего делать не стал, – когда Крис увидел, что Бекхен немного улыбнулся, он наклонил голову.

Даже зная, что играет с огнем, Крис решил вернуться к выяснению конфиденциальной информации. В то время как Бекхен продолжал мягко поглаживать темную шерстку Самородка, Крис размял мышцы.

– Бек, почему ты работаешь служанкой у Чанеля? – нерешительно начал Крис. – Ты, очевидно, знаешь физику и математику, если так критикуешь Чанеля. 

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Мне здесь нравится. 

– Но почему ты здесь? Ты можешь заниматься большим, нежели убираться у Чанеля. 

– Потому что Чанелю нужен я, – когда Крис, похоже, не принял такую откровенную ложь, Бекхен засмеялся. – Хорошо, все наоборот. Мне нужен он... Ну, хорошо, работа у него. Если меня уволят, то мне придется уехать. 

– Почему уехать? – спросил Крис, подняв бровь. – Ты мог бы основать свою собственную компанию, – предложил он, тщательно следя за Бекхеном. Когда он предложил начать дело самостоятельно, он видел, как на мгновение Бекхен завис.

– Я не хочу отвечать за что-то подобное, – сказал Бекхен с маленькой усмешкой.

– Почему? – Крис наклонился, ставя локти на колени.

– Мне здесь нравится, вот почему, – просто заявил Бекхен. – Дом около пляжа. Все, что я должен делать, лишь убираться и будить Чанеля. Это больше походит на вечный отпуск. 

После короткой паузы Крис сказал: 

– Знаешь, у меня тоже есть вилла у пляжа. 

Ухмыляясь, Бекхен поднял бровь. 

– О, правда?

В глазах Криса что-то блеснуло, когда он увидел, что Бекхена это заинтересовало. 

– Да. Она больше, чем эта, и так же близка к пляжу, если только не ближе. 

– Как интересно. 

– Знаешь, – сказал Крис, склонившись к Бекхену еще немного, – ты можешь уехать отсюда со мной в мой дом. Самородок поедет с нами. Ты сможешь заводить столько домашних животных, сколько хочешь. Что угодно. 

Бекхен цокнул языком и поднял голову. 

– Я даже могу нанять мужчин, занимающихся проституцией, чтобы они развлекали меня? – спросил он с сарказмом. 

– Если это то, что ты хочешь, – захихикал Крис. 

Засмеявшись, Бекхен разбудил Самородка. Быстро успокоив собаку, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Если бы я попросил, чтобы ты установил для меня шест для стриптиза, ты бы сделал это для меня?

– Конечно, – ответил Крис. – Если бы ты разрешил мне наблюдать.

Усмехнувшись, Бекхен поджал губы. 

– Ты хочешь смотреть, как я раздеваюсь. 

– И кружишься вокруг шеста. 

Бекхен несколько раз моргнул и усмехнулся. 

– Ты сексуально озабоченный, не так ли?

– Возможно. 

– Неудивительно, почему Кенсу держится подальше от тебя, – сказал Бекхен, посмотрев на Криса так, будто он наконец нашел кого-то на столько же сексуально озабоченного, как и он сам. 

– Я хотел бы провести с Кенсу ночь, но ты другой случай, – Бекхен наклонил голову назад. – Но ты прав. Кенсу действительно держится подальше от меня. Вопрос в том, почему ты так не делаешь?

– Поскольку ты и я похожи… хорошо, кажется, что ты сейчас очень сексуально активен, что означает, что ты, вероятно, подхватишь венерическую болезнь, так что технически мы не на столько похожи, – Бекхен остановился. – Но с точки зрения секса, тогда да, нам нравится секс, и мы оба искренни в этом, таким образом, ты вообще не пугаешь меня. 

– Хм, – Крис откинулся назад на спинку дивана и внимательно посмотрел на Бекхена. –Таким образом, мы клуб извращенцев — ты и я, я имею в виду. 

– Мы не извращенцы, – ответил Бекхен. – Мы просто любители… мы предпочитаем любовь и секс другим вещам как… как потребности. 

– Да, кто будет есть, когда ты вместо этого можешь заняться сексом? – фыркнул Крис. 

– ... Фактически, еда и вода нужны человеческому телу, – вмешался Бекхен, разрушив небольшое замечание Криса. – Ты не сможешь заняться сексом, если не попьешь, и у тебя не будет энергии сделать хоть что-то, если ты не поешь. 

Крис сделал паузу.

– Хорошо, тогда сначала поедим, а потом секс. 

– Конечно. 

 

После окончания синхронизации всех файлов с жесткими дисками Чанель наконец покинул свой кабинет и пошел в гостиную. Подойдя к ней, он услышал, как его подчиненный говорит с его горничной — с той самой горничной, которую он хотел трахнуть, но в то же время не хотел, потому что был нерешительным идиотом. И Чанель, который был на грани сексуального неудовлетворения и, в то же время, разъярен, вошел в самый не подходящий момент разговора.

– Смотри, я всегда думал, что хочу попробовать двойное проникновение. 

Чанель слышал, как Бекхен усмехнулся.

– Конечно, если ты тот, кто всовывает! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это больно – клянусь, я потерял несколько клеток головного мозга после этого. Слишком много боли и мало удовольствия. 

Чанель не знал, из личного ли опыта эта история двойного проникновения или нет. Он не хотел думать, как кто-то брал Бекхена, потому что Чанель после недельного пребывания Криса, собирался иметь Бекхена всю ночь и каждый день.

– В любом случае, – услышал Чанель, как заявил Бекхен, – такое чувство, что ты не пробовал руками. 

Чанелю было достаточно. Он не хотел слышать о прошлом опыте Бекхена, и при этом он не хотел, чтобы Крис говорил с Бекхеном о личном. Зная своего сотрудника, Чанель был уверен, что Крис думал о двойном проникновении в Бекхена, что было тем, чего, по мнению Чанеля, произойти не должно. Затем, зная Бекхена, его идиота, Чанель понимал, что был слишком наивен и не обращал внимания на намерения и мысли Криса. Парень был слишком занят объяснением чертежей, что не заметил... и это выводило Чанеля из себя. 

– Эй!

Услышав низкий голос, Крис и Бекхен посмотрели в направлении Чанеля. 

– Привет, г-н Вандерфул, – пропел Бекхен.

Игнорируя его, Чанель прошел дальше. 

– Где Кенсу?

– Он уш...

– Кай?

– Он...

– Что насчет Сехуна?

– Сехун...

– Почему ты ничего не делаешь? – быстро спросил Чанель.

Бекхен моргнул, немного озадаченный таким поведением Чанеля. Он не понимал, почему Чанель стрелял вопросами тут и там, не давая ему шанса ответить. 

– Я закончил. 

– Я так не думаю. Когда ты последний раз мыл зеркало в моей ванной? – быстро заспорил Пак. 

– На прошлой неделе? – Бекхен тихонько засмеялся. – Ты забыл?

– Нет. Я ничего не забываю, – резко ответил Чанель. – Иди и сделай это прямо сейчас. 

– Я сделал это на прошлой неделе, Чанель, – ответил Бек, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, но в то же время вот-вот готовый взорваться. 

– И я говорю тебе сделать это снова, – сказал Чанель более резко и холодно посмотрев на Бекхена.

Бек открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но Самородок неожиданно заскулил, ощутив напряженную атмосферу. Вздыхая, Бекхен встал и поставил Самородка на пол. 

– Прекрасно, – поворачиваясь к Крису, он кивнул. – Мы договорим позже, после того, как я закончу чистить зеркало в душе его Королевского Высочества. 

Крис немного усмехнулся. 

– Ступай и сделай это. 

Бекхен надул щеки. Чанель закатил глаза, когда заметил это. 

– Эй, иди уже!

– Я иду, – проскулил Бекхен, тянущий резину и медленно шагая вглубь дома. Самородок покорно затопал за ним.

Как только Бекхен ушел из комнаты, Крис отложил свое беспечное отношение и встал с места, сунув руки в карман. 

– Ты такой суровый работодатель, Чанель, – сказал Крис.

Усмехнувшись, Чанель посмотрел на друга. 

– Просто парень, который не хочет, чтобы его жених разговаривал о сексе с другим парнем. 

– Ты продолжаешь называть его своим женихом, – сказал Крис осторожно. – Ты делаешь это для иронического эффекта, или ты действительно видишь в нем будущего супруга?

Чанель остановился. 

– Он и есть будущий супруг. 

– Да, с юридической точки зрения, в контракте действительно говорится, что он твой жених, но вне закона, лично, ты не должен это соблюдать, – Крис мельком взглянул на лицо Пака, прежде чем он слегка пнул край журнального столика. – Я думал об этом. О контракте. Ты же знаешь, после того, как ты достаточно долго будешь прятать Бекхена, контракт аннулируется, и ты от него избавишься, так ведь?

Чанель был озадачен. Что он скажет семье Бекхена, когда та наконец свяжется с ним, чтобы освободить его от соглашения. Он по-дурацки согласится? Он думал, что знал. Он освободил бы Бекхена от обязанностей. Все вернется к старой обстановке с конкуренцией компаний. Но для Чанеля эта ситуация даже лучше, чем та, в которой его заставят выйти замуж. 

Все уже было решено, но Бекхен со своей пикантной задницей, говорящий о сексе, и целующий его, все уничтожил. Теперь Чанель ничего не знал. Он был уверен, что хотел Бекхена. Но на одну ночь или на всю жизнь, Чанель еще не мог понять. Но очень хотел узнать это. 

Отвлекшись от мыслей, Чанель понял, что Крис все еще ждал ответа. Не задумываясь, Чанель решил ответить так, как думал и раньше. 

– Нет. Я не собираюсь иметь с ним дело. 

Мгновение Крис изучал лицо Чанеля, прежде чем опереться на отставленную чуть назад ногу. 

– Тогда ты не возражаешь, если я заберу его, когда все закончится?

Чанель сжал челюсть, зная, что Крис проверяет его. 

– Нет. Я не возражаю. 

Оба замолчали, пока Крис не кивнул. 

– Тогда я предполагаю, Бён Бекхен мой. 

 

После того, как все дела были сделаны, Бекхен уложил сонного Самородка на диван в гостиной и вернулся в свою комнату. Он переоделся в черно-белую пижаму в горошек с провокационной скрытой надписью и 'Phoque you!'. Он залез на свою кровать и потянулся к полке, где держал свои книги. Бекхен вытащил ту, которую недавно начал читать. 

Бекхену удалось почитать всего где-то полчаса, прежде чем его прервали. Его не очень волновало, кто к нему пришел. Ему важнее было узнать, что произошло между главными героями в этой главе. Но его планы нарушил Крис, который постучал в его дверь и зашел. 

– Привет. 

Закатив глаза и прикрыв книгу, Бек ответил. 

– Привет, – посмотрев на Криса, Бекхен положил книгу поверх груди. – Что такое? 

– Я жду такси, чтобы уехать, – ответил Крис, шаг за шагом подходя ближе. – Я хотел попрощаться. 

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– О, – пытаясь приподняться с кровати, Бекхен облокотился на локти. – Удачи в работе с Чанелем. 

Поставив колено на кровать Бекхена, Крис положил руку на его грудь и уложил его обратно на матрас. 

– Да. Работа...

Бекхен не знал, чего Крис пытался добиться, но, так или иначе, он позволил ему это сделать. Когда Крис наклонился и совершенно привычно обхватил губы Бекхена своими, последний совсем не препятствовал. Вскоре Бекхен почувствовал, как руки Криса начали гладить его тело под рубашкой.

В его воображении немедленно появился Чанель. Размер рук Криса был примерно таким же, как у Чанеля. Неспособный противиться, Бекхен закрыл глаза и представил перед собой Пака. Чувствуя на себе руки Криса, Бекхену не было трудно включить фантазию и представить, что это был совсем другой мужчина. 

Оторвавшись от губ Бекхена, Крис напал на его тонкую шею. Из-за комбинации рук Криса, его рта и небольшой фантазии Бекхена, Бён застонал, извиваясь под более крупным мужчиной. Крис ухмыльнулся и задрал рубашку Бекхена. Облизнувшись, он обхватил губами один из розовых сосков Бекхена.

И снова Бекхен мягко застонал. Но на сей раз что-то помешало им. Громкий хлопок двери разнесся по комнате, и Крис уже знал, что это было. Вытерев рот, будто он закончил пировать, он встал с кровати и ухмыльнулся Бекхену, который бегло взглянул на него.

– Если ты захочешь покинуть это место, мое предложение все еще будет в силе. 

Затем он развернулся и покинул комнату. Проследив за ним взглядом, Бекхен заметил Чанеля, стоящего в дверном проеме. Когда Крис прошел мимо него, Чанель даже не взглянул на него. Но, вместо этого, его взгляд был полон решимости относительно Бекхена. Его лицо было спокойным, но Бекхен знал, что под всем этим были бушующие эмоции. 

Бекхен ожидал крика, но вместо этого Чанель ничего не сказал и закрыл за собой дверь.

После того, как Чанель помог Крису загрузить его вещи в такси, они пробежались по окончательным деталям работы. Крис уверил его, что получит бумаги в ближайшее время, и что он свяжется с Чанелем, как только будет назначена встреча, чтобы обсудить бюджет проекта и его сроки.

– Отпишись потом об отчете. 

Застегнув пальто, Крис кивнул. 

– Я скажу, чтобы мой секретарь сделал это. 

– Прекрасно, – открыв дверь, Чанель на секунду посмотрел на Криса. – Хорошо тебе добраться. 

– Спасибо. 

Как только Крис хотел сесть в машину, Чанель остановил его голосом. 

– Эй, Ву. 

Поворачиваясь к Чанелю лицом, Крис поднял бровь. 

– Что?

– Я передумал. Бекхен мой, – а затем Чанель поднял руку и внезапно заехал Крису прямо по челюсти. – Так что руки прочь. 

 

Прошло десять минут с этого инцидента, и Бекхен был на грани полного непонимания. Он сбросил рубашку и вытер рот и шею влажным полотенцем в ванной, чтобы избавиться от прикосновений Криса. Вернувшись в постель, Бекхен продолжил читать, только вот его снова прервали. 

На сей раз, когда он опустил свою книгу, он не увидел Криса. Он увидел Чанеля. И когда глаза Бекхена проследили вниз по телу Пака, он увидел флакончик смазки в правой руке Чанеля.


	25. Chapter 25

__

Глава 25  
Близость

Глубоко внутри — где-то очень глубоко — у Бекхена была мысль относительно того, для чего Чанель внезапно пришел в его комнату. Один взгляд на лицо и на то, что он держал в руке, и все сразу становилось очевидным. Бекхен сильнее сжал книгу, когда он встретился взглядом с Чанелем.

– Привет… – прохрипел он севшим голосом. 

Чанель ничего не ответил, но его острый взгляд говорил Бекхену, что он и не должен быть вежливым. Быстро шагая к кровати, Чанель в мгновение ока оказался прямо перед Бекхеном, смотря на него сверху вниз. Наклонившись вперед, Чанель схватил книгу Бека и, прежде чем тот смог возмутиться, завернул уголок страницы, чтобы парень знал, где остановился. Затем он быстро бросил её на стол.

Чанель встал коленом на кровать, заставив сердце Бекхена ускорить свой ритм, а самого Бекхена приподняться на локтях. Согнув ноги в коленях, он попытался отползти назад — подальше от Чанеля — но Чанель не позволил ему. Схватив Бека за лодыжку, Чанель подтянул его к себе. 

– Почему ты убегаешь? – требовательно спросил Чанель. – Ты не поступал так, когда здесь был Крис. 

– Потому что это был Крис... – слабо ответил Бекхен. – Он не ты. 

– Действительно, – горько ответил Чанель и полностью забрался на кровать. – Потому что он не я, твой босс. 

– По существу, так оно и есть. 

Чанель усмехнулся и положил руки на колени Бекхена. 

– Я тебя не понимаю, – проворчал он. Когда он попытался раздвинуть ноги Бекхена, Бекхен начал слабо сопротивляться — но сопротивляться, тем не менее. – Ты начертил между нами границу, когда очевидно, что ты хочешь меня не меньше, чем я хочу тебя. И все же ты позволил кому-то, кого ты знаешь едва неделю, прикасаться к себе в тех местах, которые могу трогать только я. 

– Кто... Ах, – Бекхен ахнул, когда Чанель, будучи более сильным, сумел раздвинуть его ноги. – Кто сказал, что я принадлежу тебе?

– Контракт, – пробормотал Чанель, прежде чем его руки схватили край рубашки Бекхена и стали раздевать его.

– Какое противоречие... Мммм, – Бекхен выгнул спину, когда Чанель обхватил губами его сосок, кусая и посасывая, а другой лаская рукой. Подняв руку, Бекхен запустил пальцы в волосы Чанеля. 

– Нет... Мы не можем!

– Нет, – прошептал Чанель, обдавая своим дыханием влажный сосок Бекхена. – Я устал от твоих отрицаний... я должен был взять тебя еще тогда, когда ты просил. 

Прежде чем Бекхен смог поспорить, Чанель смял его губы. Язык Чанеля прошелся по его нижней губе, и через секунду Бекхен неожиданно вскрикнул, чувствуя, как Чанель резко вошел в него пальцами, сразу же задевая простату. 

Сопротивление не длилось долго. Как только Чанель начал двигать пальцами, Бекхен застонал в глубокий поцелуй, желая расплакаться от того, как часто Чанель задевал простату. 

Уже через пару секунд Чанель осознал свою власть, когда Бекхен, простонав, начал удобнее устраиваться под ним. Ухмыляясь, Чанель с радостью удовлетворил потребность Бекхена в глубоком и пошлом поцелуе. Сначала Чанель целовал его тихонько, будто боясь спугнуть, потом все более и более уверенно. Бекхен настойчиво просил большего.

Когда Чанель разорвал поцелуй, Бекхен захныкал и нахмурился. 

– Вернись, – потребовал он.

– Ты довольно требователен для кого-то, кто просто позволяет всем трогать себя, – указал Чанель, заработав хмурый взгляд от Бекхена. – Ты не имеешь права что-то просить у меня. 

– Даже когда тебе это нравится? – выдохнул Бек.

– Только, когда ты будешь течь, как сучка из-за меня, – зарычал Чанель, заставив Бекхена стыдливо отвернуть лицо. 

Скользнув ладонями вниз, Чанель провел по ногам Бекхена, лаская бугорок сквозь ткань. 

– О чем ты думаешь?

Бекхен что-то невнятно промычал и потянул руки вниз, чтобы дотронуться до себя, но Чанель не позволил ему. 

– Чанель...

– Ты думаешь о Крисе? – спросил Чанель, продолжая ласкать его. – Ты позволял ему трогать себя здесь? 

Бекхен занервничал. 

– Нет. Я... 

– Хм, – Чанель опустил взгляд и в следующую секунду его руки тянули кромку пижамных штанов Бекхена. – Если бы я так сильно не хотел тебя, то я бы точно прекратил, – пробормотал он, стянув ткань до молочно-белых бедер Бекхена и удивившись тому, что он увидел.

– Без нижнего белья. 

Бекхен не мог сказать, выглядел ли Чанель удивленным или раздраженным, он лишь пожал плечами, распаляясь пуще прежнего. 

– Я чувствую себя ущемленным, когда я ношу боксеры, – пробормотал Бекхен, пытаясь выкрутиться, но Чанель не позволил ему. – Ты вообще собираешься заняться мной? 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся тобой? – бросил вызов Чанель, оглаживая руками внутреннюю часть бедер Бекхена, намеренно игнорируя часть тела, которой его внимание было нужно больше всего.

Бекхен начинал раздражаться. 

– Нет, – он стиснул зубы. – Я просто разрешил тебе вытащить мой возбужденный член из штанов, чтобы дать ему подышать свежим воздухом! Да, гигантский идиот! Притронься ко мне!

– А если нет?

Нахмуренный, Бекхен отбросил голову назад и зарычал. 

– Тогда я собираюсь уйти и принять предложение Криса стать ег... Ах! – резко вдохнув, Бекхен посмотрел вниз. Чанель полностью обхватил его рукой. 

– А ну-ка повтори, – мрачно сказал Чанель, начиная водить рукой по члену Бекхена. – Я запрещаю тебе упоминать имя другого парня, когда мы этим занимаемся. 

Выдохнув, но все так же сходя с ума, Бекхен недовольно посмотрел на Чанеля, который совершенно не прилагал усилий. 

– Я сказал, – начал он, – что уйду к Кри.... Нхх, о, Боже! – задыхаясь, Бекхен терял голос. – Да, вот так...

Видя, что Бекхен наслаждается и мечется по кровати, Чанель почувствовал собственное возбуждение. 

– Тебе нравится? – спросил он скорее саркастически.

Бекхен выдавил слабую улыбку и закрыл глаза, кивая головой. 

– Ах... Да, – застонал он. Дотянувшись до своих пижамных штанов, он еще ниже приспустил их, мысленно прося Чанеля снять их. – Сними их... полностью. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Я вообще-то не тебя одного услаждать пришел, – пробормотал он, внезапно задавшись вопросом, почему Бекхену доставалось все удовлетворение, и почему его стоящий член все еще был заключен в тюрьму из штанов. 

– Ну, ты так и делаешь, и ты приносишь мне дикое удовольствие, поэтому продолжай, – сказал Бекхен сломанным голосом и попытался толкнуться бедрами вверх. – Прикоснись ко мне. Больше, – шептал он.

Смотреть на такого Бекхена для Чанеля было чем-то невыносимым. Он отстранился от Бекхена и откинулся назад. На мгновение поднявшись, Чанель снял с себя рубашку и кинул ее на пол.

Когда Бекхен посмотрел на него, его разум окончательно понял, что они фактически собираются сделать. Его мысли начали кружить относительно их отношений и границ, которыми Бекхен их перечеркнул, но секунду спустя Бекхен и думать об этом забыл. Он хотел Чанеля, даже если это только на одну ночь. То, что будет после, будет после. 

Как только Чанель начал разбираться со своими штанами, а ремень со свистом был вытянут из петель, Бекхен сел и снял с себя остатки одежды. Не успел он это сделать, как абсолютно голый Чанель уложил его на спину, сам раздевая. 

 

Чанелю, казалось, надоело терпеть. Прижавшись к Бекхену, он обхватил его губы своими. Бекхен простонал в поцелуй, беря на себя инициативу и просовывая язык. От того, как Чанель прошелся по нему пахом, Бекхен начал наслаждаться еще больше. 

Скользя руками по телу Бекхена, Чанель ухватился за край его рубашки и, разорвав поцелуй, снял её. Затем он припал обратно к губам парня, пока его руки бродили, лаская и изучая, по всем чувствительным местам, заставляя Бекхена стонать.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, ловя ртом воздух, Бекхен повернул покрасневшее лицо к Чанелю, который нависал над ним и смотрел прямо в глаза. 

– Как... Как мы будем потом? – серьезно спросил Бекхен 

Вдохнув нехватавшего кислорода, Чанель ответил. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты сейчас трахнешь меня... – сказал Бекхен, тяжело дыша. – А потом я жить без тебя не смогу. 

На мгновение Чанель смотрел в глаза Бекхена с приоткрытым ртом. 

– Я не хочу просто доставить тебе удовольствие, а потом быстро избавиться, – солгал он, когда, фактически, он просто хотел этот болтливый рот, который дразнил его с самого первого раза, когда он увидел его. – Кроме того, если мы собираемся сделать это только ради получения удовольствия, мы должны насладиться этим по полной. 

– Да, но... – Бекхен простонал. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас меня растянул. 

Почувствовав, как сердце на секунду остановилось, Чанель мысленно выругался. 

– Сейчас?

Бекхен занервничал и кивнул. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты растянул меня пальцами. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты вводишь в меня пальцы, медленно разводишь и сгибаешь их, пока я не буду достаточно растянут, чтобы принять тебя, – скулил он, двигая бедрами, слегка гладя свой пах и чуть ниже, дразня Чанеля. 

– Черт возьми, Бек, – зашипел Чанель. Тем не менее, он вытянулся и взял лубрикант, выдавливая немного на пальцы. – Встань на колени. 

Бекхен послушно привстал и выполнил приказ. Когда он почувствовал на своих бедрах руки, он шире раздвинул ноги и выгнул спину, зарывшись лицом в подушку. С точки зрения Чанеля задница Бекхена в его руках смотрелась идеально. Немного повернув раскрасневшееся лицо, Бекхен надул щеки. 

– Пожалуйста, – вежливо попросил он.

Боль, которую чувствовал Чанель, была невыносима. Он хотел Бекхена здесь и сейчас. Вида раскрасневшихся щек и сжимающейся дырочки было достаточно, чтобы вывести даже самого уравновешенного человека из себя — и Чанель вновь почувствовал себя диким собственником. Другие мужчины видели вот такого Бекхена — он знал. Но, несмотря на прошлое Бекхена, Чанель также знал, что теперь Бекхен принадлежит только ему.

Медленно, Чанель провел измазанными в геле пальцами вокруг входа Бекхена, дразняще нажимая на дырочку. Все хорошенько смазав, Чанель вставил один из своих длинных пальцев, затем еще один, а потом резко раздвинул их как ножницы, начиная сгибать и двигать ими. 

Бекхен застонал. Приняв это за хороший знак, Чанель добавил еще один палец. Он подождал, пока Бекхен привыкнет, и продолжил свои движения. Он шевелил пальцами, заставляя Бекхена хныкать все громче и громче, и затем, в последнюю минуту, он прекратил движения.

Бекхен, еле соображая, резко поднял голову. 

– Давай... Чанель, прошу, – когда Чанель ухмыльнулся, Бекхен закричал в подушку. – Чанель! Пожалуйста!

Двигая рукой вверх и вниз по ягодицам и спине Бекхена, Чанель остановился и сжал его задницу. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь для меня, детка, – сказал он низким голосом, перебирая яички Бекхена. 

– Что угодно… – отчаянно ответил Бекхен.

– Трахни себя. 

Сначала Бекхен не понял, но когда он почувствовал, что Чанель снова вошел в него пальцем, он застонал и осознал, что от него хотят. Неожиданно для Чанеля, привстав на кровати, Бекхен перевернулся и начал трахать себя пальцами Пака. Он самозабвенно трахал себя несколько минут, пока Чанель с ухмылкой не убрал руку. 

– Прекрати это... – закричал Бекхен, ударяя рукой кровать.

– Прекратить что? – ухмыльнулся Чанель.

Покрасневший, Бекхен вжался спиной в матрас и уставился на Чанеля эксцентричным взглядом. 

– Ты не трахаешь меня так, как надо. 

– Потому что теперь я хочу кое-что еще, – ответил Чанель, впервые за все время начав себе надрачивать. По всему телу от волнения и ожидания побежала приятная дрожь от мысли, что Бекхен наконец лежит под ним. 

Раздвинув ноги Бекхена, Чанель устроился между ними. Бекхен же взял одну из подушек и подложил себе под поясницу, поднимаясь для удовольствия Чанеля.

– Так будет удобнее, – объяснил он быстрым шепотом.

Чанель проворчал в ответ, решая не комментировать знания Бекхена в области поз. Пару раз пройдясь рукой по члену — даже раз или два сжав его — Чанель приставил головку ко входу Бекхена. Только он собирался проникнуть в него, как раздался голос Бекхена.

– Подожди...

– Бекхен! – закричал Чанель, шлепнув парня по заднице и заработав тем самым тихий визг. – Если ты мне сейчас скажешь 'нет'...

– Нет! Это просто... я имею в виду, что насчет, мм... – Бекхен сделал паузу. – Презервативов?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел? – спросил Чанель. – У меня нет ни одного..., но если ты используешь это в качестве оправдания, Бек, клянусь...

– Нет! – сказал Бекхен и закачал головой. – Это просто... Просто без них мы почувствуем друг друга намного ближе. 

Чанель на секунду сделал паузу и затем снова приставил головку к анусу Бекхена. 

– Я не вижу в этом проблемы, – пробормотал он. Правда, он действительно не видел. Его отношения с Бекхеном стали чем-то большим, чем просто рабочие. Это был его жених. Еще чуть-чуть и станет мужем. 

– Мы же не чужие, – прохрипел Чанель и двинул бедрами вперед, слыша резкий вздох Бекхена. – Мы можем стать еще ближе, если захотим, черт побери. 

Не отвечая, Бекхен покраснел и согласно кивнул. Закрыв глаза, он позволил волне боли и удовольствия накрыть себя, когда Чанель медленно и аккуратно входил в него. Когда он почувствовал, как Чанель наполнил его до краев, он застонал. Мышцы Бекхена напряглись, сжимая внутри себя до основания введенный член. 

Чанель несколько минут смотрел на задыхающегося Бекхена, изо всех сил пытаясь не двигаться. Немного поддавшись вперед, Чанель убрал с лица Бекхена прядь волос и посмотрел в его глаза. 

– Готов?

– Прекрати, это звучит как запуск ракеты, – неожиданно бросил Бекхен. 

Привыкший к такому, Чанель принял ответ в качестве “двигайся” и ухмыльнулся. 

– Но это он и есть. 

Чанель начал медленно толкаться. Сначала это было неторопливо и нежно, внимательно к Бекхену, но когда Бекхен начал скулить и просить большего, забросив руки на спину Чанеля, Пак решительно изменил темп.

Он изменил положение ног Бекхена. Чанель приподнялся, найдя нужный угол, и Бекхен ногами обхватил его талию. После нескольких энергичных толчков, Чанель захотел большего.

В один момент он вошел так глубоко, что Бекхен непроизвольно выгнул спину и удовлетворенно простонал. В других случаях Чанель бы замедлился, но сейчас он лишь припал к губам Бекхена в страстном поцелуе.

Бекхен не возражал против долгих поцелуев, чувствуя как твердый член Чанеля заполнял его. Ему нравилось, потому что это отличалось от других. Несомненно, ему нравились прикосновения Чанеля, его поцелуи и то, как он держал его. Это было забавно, но в то же время прекрасно.

Особенно сильный толчок Чанеля вырвал Бекхена из его мыслей, но еще больше его поразили слова Чанеля. Пока Чанель размеренно входил в Бекхена, он шептал одни и те же слова.

– Ты только мой, – хрипел он на ухо Бекхена. Чувствуя тепло тела Чанеля на коже и внутри себя, эти слова заставили Бекхена чувствовать что-то необъяснимое.

У него не было времени, чтобы обдумать это — хотя мыслить он и так не мог — потому что Чанель опустил руку и начал ему надрачивать. Уже вскоре Бекхен блаженно почувствовал внутри себя что-то теплое и услышал, как Чанель хрипло застонал в изгиб его шеи.

Когда Чанель кончил, он еще несколько раз толкнулся в Бекхена и, особенно сильно сжав его член, заставил его кончить. Бекхен обессиленно поднял руку и провел ладонью по спине упавшего на него Чанеля, в конечном счете зарываясь в волосы гиганта.

– Эй… ты тяжелый, – пробормотал он.

Когда Чанель выровнял дыхание, он вышел из тела парня, с улыбкой наблюдая, как из Бекхена вытекает белая жидкость. Затем он перевернулся и лег рядом с Бекхеном. Пару долгих минут они молча так и лежали рядом друг с другом. Никто не говорил ни слова, пока Бекхен тихо не зевнул и не повернул голову к Чанелю.

– Это было хорошо... – сказал он спокойно, встретившись с Чанелем взглядом. 

Со все еще резко вздымающейся грудью, Чанель нахмурился. 

– Хорошо?

– Да.

– Я не хочу слышать, как ты говоришь, что это хорошо, – пробормотал Чанель.

Бекхен растянул на лице улыбку и пожал плечами. 

– Мне понравилось это. 

Даже при том, что он улыбался, Чанель ухмылялся. Прежде чем он смог сказать что-то дерзкое в ответ, усталый голос Бекхена прервал его. 

– Что теперь? – спросил он спокойно.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе сказал Чанель.

– Ну... теперь я должен уехать? Мы будем притворяться? — зевнул Бекхен. – Я просто… мне понравилось, Чанель...

Взгляд Бекхена был грустным, и Чанель решил, что пора развеять ненужные сомнения. Он протянул руку и погладил парня по голове. Затем он сел. 

– Сейчас я просто оботру тебя полотенцем, а потом мы уснем. 

– Мммх... – промычал Бекхен, очевидно уже начиная засыпать. – Хорошо. Есть некоторые новые… в… вещи...

– Хорошо... Я сейчас приду, – Чанель на мгновение сделал паузу и нерешительно встал с кровати.

Совершенно голый, Чанель зашагал к своей личной ванной комнате, чтобы взять влажное полотенце. Когда он его взял, он увидел свое отражение в зеркале и не смог не улыбнуться. Покачав головой с маленькой улыбкой на лице, он вернулся назад в комнату к Бекхену, который, само собой разумеется, разлегся на кровати Чанеля.

И когда он встал в дверном проеме, смотря на голую задницу, которая была все еще немного красной после секса, Чанель понял, что, возможно, будучи женатым на этом идиоте, жизнь не будет так ужасна, как он думал.


	26. Chapter 26

__

Глава 26  
Странный

Проснувшись, сознание Чанеля было полностью чистым. Он точно знал, что между ними произошло, и почему он чувствовал, будто мир стал абсолютно правильным, а в его руках лежал смысл его жизни. Опустив взгляд, Чанель посмотрел на лежащего на его груди Бекхена. Неспособный противостоять порыву, Чанель крепче сжал тело Бекхена, заставив меньшего парня пошевелиться и заворчать.

Чанель с легкой улыбкой смотрел, как глаза Бекхена начали медленно открываться. Они посмотрели на лицо Чанеля, прежде чем снова закрыться. Бормоча что-то, Бекхен шлепнул руку Чанеля и спрятал лицо в подушку. 

– Задница, – пробормотал он в ткань.

Подняв брови, Чанель улыбнулся. 

– Спасибо. И тебе доброе утро. 

Бекхен перевернулся, смотря на Чанеля. 

– Я не назвал тебя задницей, – сказал он тихо, но четко. – Я имел в виду, что у меня болит задница... Почему, черт побери, ты так активно это делал? Почему не в среднем темпе..

Фыркнув, Чанель сел на кровати, смотря вниз на уставшее тело Бекхена. Игнорируя замечание, он спросил. 

– Тебе так больно?

– Я так пострадал, что не думаю, что буду в состоянии работать сегодня...

– Ты пытаешься использовать факт, что мы занялись сексом, чтобы увильнуть от работы? – в шутку заявил Чанель, подтолкнув Бекхена в бок. – Не сработает. 

Бекхен — не настроенный на шутки — сжал кулаки и ударил Чанеля по голому бедру, заставив гиганта вскрикнуть. 

– Благодаря тебе, у меня все мышцы в теле ноют! Я не нуждаюсь в твоих шуточках с раннего утра... И закрой окно! Слишком холодно!

Сжав губы и сощурив глаза, Чанель шлепнул Бекхена по его голой попе, заставив того вздрогнуть. 

– Я говорил тебе не открывать свое окно, но ты, так или иначе, это делаешь, – вздохнул он раздраженно. Вытянув руку, он натянул на Бекхена одеяло и, сам нырнув под него, лег обратно. 

На мгновение Чанель увидел нахмуренное лицо Бекхена, уставившееся на него. Пытаясь улучшить ситуацию, Чанель улыбнулся парню и прошелся по спине Бекхена, в конечном счете доходя до его попы и поглаживая пальцем раздраженное колечко мышц. 

– Лучше от этого не стало, – пробормотал Бекхен.

– Я пытаюсь, не так ли? – ответил Чанель. Мягко похлопав ягодицы Бекхена, он улыбнулся. – Я пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше. 

Бекхен скептически посмотрел на него. 

– Ты странный, – Бекхен убрал руку Чанеля и сжал его ладонь. – Почему ты стал так хорошо ко мне относиться?

– А обычно я отношусь к тебе, как к дерьму? – серьезно спросил Чанель.

– Нет, просто обычно ты странный, – Бекхен поджал губы. – Ты ведешь себя так, будто узнал, что я ношу твоего ребенка. Ты можешь так не делать?

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– После долгого времени, я наконец занялся сексом. Думаю, я имею право проснуться немного более счастливым. 

– Наверное... – пробормотал Бекхен. В течение нескольких секунд он молчал, а затем протянул ладошку и коснулся руки Чанеля. – Ты можешь дать мне время?

Чанель моргнул. 

– Что?

– Время, – повторил Бекхен. – Очевидно мне потребуется немного времени, чтобы найти другое место. Когда это произойдет, я уйду...

– Куда, черт побери, ты собрался? – требовательно спросил Чанель, ловя и сжимая ладонь Бекхена.

– Уйти? – ответил Бекхен, не уверенный в собственном ответе. – Я не знаю. Вот почему я прошу тебя дать мне немного времени. Я должен найти место, куда могу пойти, или то, чем собираюсь заняться...

Губы Чанеля как-то злобно сжались, когда он посмотрел на лицо Бекхена. 

– О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? – твердо сказал он, смотря в глаза Бекхена. – Ты уходишь?

Бекхен непонимающе посмотрел на него. 

– Разве ты не собираешься прогнать меня? Ты получил то, что хотел. Держу пари, ты не хочешь, чтобы между всеми возникла неловкость. Что, если они слышали нас вчера вечером? Ты не...

– Черт побери, Бекхен, – зарычал Чанель, проведя рукой по волосам. – Я не прогоню тебя. Мы занялись сексом, и я не собираюсь вести себя так, будто ничего не было, – сказал он резко собственническим тоном. – Меня не волнует, слышали ли нас другие. Пусть они знают. 

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Хорошо... – признал он. – Просто новый небольшой общественный позор. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Во всем этом, Бек, нет ничего позорного, – сказал он твердым тоном.

– Я не говорю, что это плохо, – сказал Бекхен, немного улыбнувшись. Он поднял руку и погладил бедро Чанеля, пытаясь успокоить гиганта. – Я просто говорю, что Сехун больше не сможет смотреть на меня так же. 

– Он видел, как я барабанил в твою дверь, прося секса. Уверен, он не будет удивлен. 

 

После принятия быстрого душа, Чанель направился на кухню. Когда он вошел, он увидел трех человек, которые смотрели на него так, будто он был ребенком, который вытащил вместо одного, два леденца из миски для Хэллоуина. 

Но Чанель не придал этому значение. Открыв дверцу шкафчика, Чанель вынул кружку прежде, чем подойти к кофейнику. 

– Что случилось с вашими лицами?

– Лучше скажи, – начал Кенсу, обратив на себя внимание Сехуна и Кая, сидящих за столом, – что случилось с тобой?

– Ничего, – сказал Чанель, пожав плечами. – Все замечательно, как я вижу. 

– Это не то, что я имею в виду, и ты знаешь это, – вздохнул Кенсу. Отодвинув свою тарелку, он встал из-за стола. – Я говорю о Бекхене. 

– А что с ним? – спросил Чанель, отпивая кофе. 

– Я слышал. Сехун слышал. Кай слышал. Все мы слышали, – заявил Кенсу, зная, что не нужно объяснять, что именно они слышали.

Чанель скривил губы. 

– Я сказал бы вам во всем обвинить Бека, но это не только его ошибка. 

Сехун поперхнулся апельсиновым соком, оплевав свою футболку. Схватив салфетку, Сехун избегал всякого зрительного контакта со своим наставником, другом и работодателем. Глядя на Сехуна, Кенсу закатил глаза.

– Чанель, Бекхен твоя горничная, – напомнил Кенсу, подчеркнув последнее слово. – Ты не должен спать с ним!

Поставив на стол кружку, Чанель поднял брови. 

– Ты и я отлично знаем, что Бекхен больше, чем просто моя горничная. 

Раздраженный, Кенсу резко сложил на груди руки. 

– Конечно, я знаю, – скрипнул он зубами. – Но что насчет контракта? Ты сказал мне, что собираешься подождать, пока он не аннулируется, и затем отпустить его — без каких-либо условий. И знаешь что? Ночь с ним просто прикует тебя к нему цепью. 

– Я знаю, – огрызнулся Чанель, обернулся и присел вниз, чтобы вынуть поднос для завтрака в постель. – Кстати, Кенсу, спасибо, что напомнил. Ты можешь позвонить моим родителям. Я думаю, что скоро навещу их. 

– Что? – Кенсу обошел стол и подошел к Чанелю. – Что ты делаешь? Зачем ты поедешь к своим родителям?

– Планы поменялись. 

– Просто потому, что ты с ним переспал?!

– Я сказал, что я встречусь со своими родителями и поговорю с ними, – сказал Чанель. – Затем я собираюсь устроить встречу с родителями Бекхена. 

– Зачем тебе встречаться с его родителями?

Вопрос был задан из-за стола, заставив всех посмотреть в направлении Сехуна. Понимая, что он сделал, Сехун оглянулся и попытался отвести взгляд, но хмурый взгляд Чанеля принудил его уточнить. 

– Я имею в виду... Ты сделал это с ним, но не слишком ли это быстро - встречаться с его родителями? – никто не ответил, но Сехун не казался расстроенным. – Кай, разве ты не согласен со мной?

Кай лишь потупил взгляд. 

– Я не могу сказать. 

Пнув его под столом, Сехун злобно посмотрел на друга. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, почему ты не можешь... – внезапно он вернул свое внимание Чанелю. – Я не думаю, что ты должен встречаться с родителями Бекхена. Ты ведешь себя так, будто вы оба решили пожениться. Я не понимаю. 

Злобно посмотрев на Чанеля, Кенсу покачал головой. 

– Сехун должен знать. Ты зашел слишком далеко, поэтому теперь он должен все знать. 

Оглянув всех, Сехун встал из-за стола. 

– Что? Вы все знаете что-то, что не знаю я?

Поворачиваясь к Сехуну, Кенсу мягко посмотрел на парня. 

– Сехун, помнишь, когда Чанель разбил вазу, врезался на машине в стену и пробил её?

Осторожно взглянув на Чанеля, Сехун кивнул. 

– Да...

– Помнишь почему?

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал он. – Что-то, связанное с женитьбой. 

– Правильно. Помнишь, на ком он должен был жениться?

– Кто-то, кого нашли его родители... – Сехун провел обеими руками по волосам. – Я не понимаю. Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я слышал ‘ахх, сильнее!’ вчера вечером? Какое это имеет отношение к Чанелю, желающему встретиться с его родителями? Или к Бекхену!?

– Потому что Бекхен – его жених, Сехун, – сказал Кенсу.

– Ч-что? – взгляд Сехуна кинулся к Каю, который кивнул, а затем к Чанелю, который стоял со скучающим выражением лица. – Нет, он не может. 

– Сехун, – сказал наконец Чанель. – Он знает физику и все о робототехнике. Он знает математику, точно так же, как и я, и его фамилия Бён. 

– Бён...

Сехун был прерван громким криком из коридора, которые вел к комнате Бекхена. Бормоча что-то, Чанель закатил глаза и принял поднос с завтраком для Бекхена. Решив не рисковать, стакан с соком он взял в руку.

– Я вернусь, – вздохнул он и ушел, оставив трех парней наедине. 

После того, как Чанель вышел, Кенсу произнес:

– Чертовы гормоны...

Услышав его, Кай покачал головой и стал собирать со стола посуду. 

– Мне было интересно, когда он сдастся. Та неделя с Крисом была адом. Я не знаю. У Чанеля было сексуальное неудовлетворение. 

– Конечно, было, – согласился Кенсу, топая назад к столу и присаживаясь. – Это еще с той ночи, когда Сехун видел Чанеля в обнаженном виде. Этот идиот не должен был спать с ним. Есть и другие способы, которыми он, возможно, смог справиться. 

– Как мастурбация?

Кенсу вспыхнул. 

– Как холодный душ. 

– Не все может так решиться. 

Кенсу повернулся к младшему. 

– Знаешь что, Кай? Никто тебя не спрашивал. 

А Сехун — все еще потрясенный — посмотрел, как Кенсу бил батоном Кая по голове, и встал со стула.

 

Когда Чанель вошел в комнату, он увидел, что Бекхен сбросил с ног одеяло и лежал кверху попой, раскинув руки-ноги в стороны. На вид это было нормальное положение, если бы Бекхен не был голым. 

– Прикрой хотя бы свои гениталии. 

Бекхен застонал. 

– Я не могу двинуться. 

Чанель посмотрел на тонкие покрывала на полу и на закрытое окно. 

– Очевидно можешь. 

Бекхен приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Мои орешки кричали ‘папа, нам холодно’. Это была безвыходная ситуация. Я должен был пойти на крайние меры, я должен был вытерпеть боль ради комфорта. 

– Комфорт, – фыркнул Чанель. Он присел на край кровати Бекхена. – Прикройся. 

– Почему бы тебе это не сделать? – заскулил Бекхен. – Это совсем не сексуально. 

– Твоё лицо отсекает всякий намек на сексуальность.

Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Мое лицо? Что произошло с тем хорошим человеком со странностями, которого я знал? – сказал он, имитируя печаль и натягивая одеяло чуть выше талии.

– Он пошел на кухню и столкнулся с осуждением из-за того, что занялся сексом с очень громким человеком. 

Глаза Бекхена вспыхнули. 

– Я же говорил тебе! Я говорил, что они услышат меня, ты противная задница! – раздраженно восклицал он, пока Чанель устанавливал поднос. – Но нет. ‘Меня это не волнует’, говорил ты... Боже. Вот, почему я не слушаюсь тебя. У меня был камешек, когда мне было десять лет, и у него было больше мозгов, чем у тебя... Арг!

Чанель наклонился вперед и щелкнул Бекхена по носу. 

– Помолчи, злюка. Лучше поешь, прежде чем я решу сделать твоей попе еще больнее. 

Бекхен что-то заворчал и насупил нос. 

– Я не думаю, что это произойдет. 

– Что именно. 

– Мой зад, – сказал Бекхен, – прыгающий на твоем члене. 

Чанель подставил к кровати стул и сел.

– И почему это? – спросил он, расставляя поудобнее тарелки на подносе. 

– Разве вчера вечером не было 'на один раз'? – небрежно заявил Бекхен, заправив волосы за уши и взяв ложку и вилку, что подал ему Чанель.

– Потому что это выходит за рамки? – спросил Чанель, наблюдая за Бекхеном. 

– Да. 

– Не знаю, точно?

Бекхен повернул голову к гиганту. 

– Возможно. 

Чанель хотел засмеяться: Бекхен сказал “возможно”, и это было ключевым словом. Тем не менее, Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Уверен. Это выходит за твои рамки. 

– Полностью?

– Полностью. 

 

В течение недели слово “полностью” стало очень близким к фразе “Я лгал”. Спустя два дня после их ночи, Чанель позвал Бекхена в свой кабинет. Сначала все было вполне невинно, но так или иначе через ряд инициатив, в конечном счете в Бекхене оказался член Чанеля, а сам он прыгал вверх и вниз на нем. Бедное кресло Чанеля не смогло выдержать столь яростного порыва, поэтому обоим пришлось перейти на стол. 

Не тратя времени, Чанель подхватил Бекхена под ноги и приказал обернуть их вокруг своей талии. Уложив парня на стол, Чанель продолжил входить в него, пока Бекхен не был готов заплакать.

Само собой разумеется, документы на столе Чанеля изрядно помялись и испачкались в белесой жидкости.

Самородок также стал жертвой, даже не подозревая об этом. Он лишь знал, что его папа собирался заняться стиркой, когда в ванную зашел мужчина, который был намного выше его папы. После этого Самородок почувствовал, как его подняли над полом, и в следующий миг дверь в прачечную закрылась прямо перед его мордочкой. 

Он пытался открыть дверь, скребя её лапкой, но сделать так ничего и не смог. Несколько минут спустя Самородок услышал, как его папа за дверью начал задыхаться и что-то стонать. Он не смог выяснить, почему, да у него и времени не было, чтобы думать об этом, потому что спустя минуту заработала стиральная машина, и все звуки было заглушены, за исключением слабого голоса его папы, зовущего по имени более высокого мужчину.

Оставленный и одинокий, Самородок отошел от двери и поковылял к Сехуну, который забрал его и сказал, что его папа противный.


	27. Chapter 27

__

Глава 27  
Эмоционально схожи

Сидеть сверху вибрирующей стиральной машины и заниматься любовью – не то, что когда-либо приходило в голову Бекхена. Но тем не менее это произошло, и это было действительно громко. Он мог лишь цепляться за горячее тело Чанеля и хныкать, иногда пытаясь напомнить ему о том, что они делали это слишком громко, почти срываясь на крик. 

Руки Чанеля схватили его за талию, прижимая к стиральной машине, пока он продолжал входить в тело парня. И каждый раз, когда Бекхен пытался придумать причину для прекращения их полового акта, он рычал “Замолчи” и кусал его шею.

Для всего дома не было секретом, чем они занимались, но Бекхен не шибко об этом беспокоился. Он все еще общался со всеми, но Сехун первым начал отдаляться от него. Даже при том, что Бекхен смог сохранить отношения со всеми максимально нормальными, каждый раз, когда другие слышали необычный звук, они знали, что в этот момент происходило.

В некотором смысле Кай, Кенсу и Сехун привыкли к жизни, как на съемках порно. Даже зная, что Чанель трахал своего жениха — или “секретного” жениха — они все равно называли это порно. Если в комнате были они втроем, а другие двое начинали свои игрища, то они либо выходили во двор, либо громче включали телевизор, чтобы заглушить всякий шум. Иногда это было невыносимо. Только услышав крики и стоны Бекхена, Кенсу выводил Кая и Сехуна наружу, чтобы те не слышали это лишний раз.

Самородка, несмотря на его желание бежать на помощь к кричащему папе, на выходе из дома брал на руки Сехун. Щенок боролся против девятнадцатилетнего парня, но лишь стоило ему учуять запах печенья, и собака обо всем забывала. 

Кенсу пытался все держать под контролем. Он знал Чанеля уже сто лет, но все равно не мог понять, почему Чанель так чрезмерно часто пытается купаться во внимании Бекхена. Ни для кого не секрет, что каждый раз, когда Бекхен двигался, взгляд Чанеля был на нем. И Кенсу видел, что это был не взгляд, который хотел только секса. Когда он понял, что это, Кенсу лишь закатил глаза и продолжил жить так, как жил до этого. 

Идиот начал проявлять симпатию к парню, от которого он обещал избавиться.

Последней каплей в отношении Бекхена и Чанеля было, когда Бекхен случайно прошел мимо Чанеля. В середине процесса было уже слишком поздно понять, как рука Чанеля — горячая и влажная от пота — обхватила задницу Бекхена и подняла его тело. И больше ничем не поддерживаемый — так как Чанель был более чем уверен, что они могли сделать это без помощи какой-либо поверхности, Бекхен упал назад, ударившись головой об пол. И пока он падал, он случайно схватил один из шнуров стоящей рядом лампы, сбив её. Шнур задел стол, на котором стояла лампа, наклоняя его достаточно, чтобы один из принтеров Чанеля соскользнул и разбился о стену, создав в ней отверстие размером с кулак. 

Когда Кенсу услышал все это крушение, он решил, что Бекхен наконец решил взять перерыв в сексуальном насилии Чанеля. Игнорируя факт, что оба идиота были голыми, Кенсу вошел в комнату и невозмутимо отодвинул Чанеля от Бекхена, встав на колени. Закинув руку Бекхена себе на плечи, Кенсу помог ему встать, запретив Чанелю его трогать. 

– Нет. Одевайся. Ты везешь его к доктору, – сказал он серьезно, поднимая Бекхена. Когда Кенсу начал медленно выводить Бекхена из комнаты, Чанель слышал, как его повар что-то бормотал об отверстии в стене.

 

– Отлично, у него сотрясение, – ругался Кенсу, увидев как Чанель прикладывает лед к голове Бекхена. 

Доктор сделал все основные процедуры и сказал, что будет лучше, если Бекхен просто будет соблюдать покой некоторое время. Когда Кенсу услышал это, он не мог не посмотреть на Чанеля взглядом, который смущал и стыдил гиганта за то, что тот уронил и причинил боль своему возлюбленному.

– И теперь в твоем кабинете в стене дыра, – добавил Кенсу. – Серьезно, Чанель. Самородок думает, что он нашел ворота в Нарнию. 

– Мы все отремонтируем, – сказал Чанель, прикладывая пакетик льда к голове спящего Бекхена.

На минуту повисла тишина. 

– Ты должен умерить свой пыл. Буквально, – вздохнул Кенсу. – Вы уже сделали это в каждой комнате дома, за исключением комнат Кая, Сехуна и моей — или, по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это так, потому что если это не так...

Чанель хихикнул. 

– Нет. Бекхен не захотел делать это там. 

– Бекхен, в отличие от тебя, явно думает больше. Как получилось, что он более вдумчив, когда дело доходит до таких вещей, – спросил Кенсу, потерев лоб рукой.

– Причина кроется в нем, – пробормотал Чанель, смотря на умиротворенное лицо Бекхена. – Глупый, но честный. 

Кенсу скривил губы прежде, чем отойти от дверного проема и подойти к сидящему на краю кровати Бекхена Чанелю. 

– Будь честен. Ты испытываешь к нему симпатию. 

Чанель задумался. 

– Он раздражающий. 

Кенсу мельком взглянул на своего босса, который не прекращал смотреть на отдыхающего парня. 

– Точно, – сказал он, не удивленный.

– Он хихикает перед тем, как засмеяться. Это глупая привычка, – Чанель моргнул. – Он любит и ненавидит созвездия по некоторым причинам. Я предполагаю, что он не может выбрать, потому что он глупый и нерешительный... Он думает, что он милый, но он не милый — он просто раздражающий. Я предполагаю, что он думает, что он также забавный, но ты знаешь, что это не так. 

Через некоторое время Чанель застонал и впервые за все время развернулся к Кенсу. 

– И что за идиотский у него стиль? Он страдает дальтонизмом и владеет шкафом, полным пиджаков. Разве ты не тот, кто берет его с собой в город время от времени, чтобы покупать эти вещи? Почему ты позволяешь ему покупать эту ужасную одежду?!

Кенсу поднял бровь и шагнул назад. 

– Хорошо, – вздохнул он. – Ты расстроен, потому что тебе фактически нравится этот парень, и теперь ты кричишь на меня, за то, что я разрешил ему купить мужественную одежду. 

– Она не мужественная, – заспорил Чанель.

– Все равно, – сказал Кенсу, вздохнув. Он потрепал Чанеля по голове. – Хорошо, думаю, он тебе нравится. Если вы поженитесь, тогда вы должны, по крайней мере, нравиться друг другу. 

Когда Кенсу развернулся на пятках, чтобы уйти, он поднял палец. 

– О, и я позвонил твоим родителям. Когда ты поедешь к ним?

Чанель на секунду задумался, вспоминая о встрече с родителями. 

– Через три дня. Я уеду послезавтра. 

Кенсу кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Я оставлю тебя с ним. Проконтролируй, чтобы он не двигался много. 

– Хорошо, – ответил Чанель и вернул внимание назад к Бекхену, который что-то бурчал во сне, заставляя Чанеля фыркнуть. – Идиот. 

 

– ‘Я сожалею, любимый, тха, но ты должен понимать, что для такой прекрасной юной леди как я, иметь ребенка до брака, особенно если ребенок от тебя, просто неподобающе'. Затем мужчина внезапно сжал кулаки, его лицо потемнело подозрением. 'Если он...'. Меган поняла, о чем думал мужчина и поспешила его перебить. ‘Этого не произойдет, и я негодую от этих мыслей’. 'Оуч, тогда я...

Рот Бекхена раскрылся. 

– Нет, нет. Продолжай читать! Почему ты остановился?

Чанель нахмурился, смотря на книгу в руках. Он посмотрел на обложку, потом на оставшуюся сотню страниц, прежде чем нахмурившись посмотреть на Бекхена. 

– Эта книга не имеет никакого смысла, Бек. Это тарабарщина какая-то.

– Это не тарабарщина, – быстро заспорил Бекхен.

– Это она и есть! – Чанель вновь пробежался по словам. – Посмотрите, что, черт возьми, еще за ‘оуч’ или ‘тха’?

Закатив глаза, Бекхен громко простонал. 

– Он шотландец, и это просто его произношение. Это называется акцент. 

– Почему он просто не может нормально говорить, – пробормотал Чанель. 

– Пожалуйста, ты можешь просто продолжить читать? – спросил Бекхен, подпрыгивая на постели. – Продолжай читать. Я хочу узнать, что произошло. 

Чанель сжал губы, но тем не менее начал читать. 

– ‘Оуч, теперь я, тха, должен покинуть тебя’, сказал он, задыхаясь гневом. ‘Покинуть? Я потеряла все этим утром, ты плохой человек. У тебя не было никакого права украсть меня у моего жениха! Сегодня я бы уже была замужем!’

Посмотрев на Бекхена, Чанель увидел, что парень улыбался и корчился под одеялом. 

– Что с твоим лицом?

Бекхен встретил взгляд Чанеля и улыбнулся. Он открыл рот, как будто собирался счастливо разглагольствовать, но затем остановился. Секунду спустя он таки решил поделиться своей радостью. 

– Она сказала жениха. Она назвала Девлина своим женихом, – сказал Бекхен, не переставая глупо улыбаться.

– Почему это имеет значение? – спросил Чанель, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Слишком счастливый Бекхен пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. 

– Это просто важно. Так или иначе продолжай читать. 

– ‘Лаклан поморщился, думая, что девушка была готова расплакаться, чего вынести он не мог. ‘Ты все еще можешь быть замужем. Я уверен, что мы можем найти здесь часовню’. ‘Я не женюсь на т...

Чанель остановился, когда Бекхен громко захлопал в ладоши, подпрыгивая и смеясь. Чанель перевел на него взгляд, но Бекхен махнул ему рукой, чтобы он продолжал.

– 'Я не женюсь на тебе! Я требую, чтобы ты отпустил меня прямо сейчас!’

Чтение книги вновь остановилось, когда Чанель снова заметил, что Бекхен слишком активно двигал ногами под одеялом и корчился всем телом как девочка-подросток, которая нетерпеливо ждала новый выпуск своего любимого журнала.

Вздыхая, Чанель заломил край страницы и закрыл книгу. Он скрестил на груди руки и встретил неодобрительный взгляд Бекхена. 

– Я не собираюсь больше читать тебе. 

– Почему? 

– Ты продолжаешь двигаться, – сказал Чанель. – Вся цель чтения состояла в том, чтобы ты не двигался. Ты не можешь вести себя тихо, поэтому я не буду продолжать. 

– Чанель, – сказал Бекхен со вздохом. – Ты не понимаешь.

– Тогда объясни, – когда Бекхен хотел уже встать с кровати и начать читать лекции, Чанель покачал головой и показал жестом вниз. – Ляг на кровать, Бек. 

Ворча, Бекхен сделал так, как ему сказали. 

– Посмотри, – начал он, – это все из-за того, что, читая эти вещи, тебя переполняют чувства. Ты не можешь ничего сделать, ты просто улыбаешься от смущения каждый раз, когда Лаклан пытается флиртовать с Меган. Я просто выражаю свои эмоции. 

Усмехнувшись, Чанель снова посмотрел на книгу. 

– Это глупо. Ты улыбаешься из-за флирта какого-то дурака с девочкой, которую он похитил, и которая уже помолвлена с неким парнем по имени Девли, – затем он вновь посмотрел на Бекхена. – Ты улыбаешься из-за того, что этот парень забрал девушку у ее жениха?

– Это вообще-то забавно, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами.

– Ну, нет. 

Подняв бровь, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Успокойся, гигант. Это просто книга. 

Кривя губы, Чанель вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. 

– Действительно. 

Закрыв роман, Чанель быстро положил его на стол Бекхена. 

– Достаточно на сегодня. 

– Ты не прочитал и три главы. 

– Ты жалуешься? – сказал Чанель, посмотрев на него.

– Моя попка болит из-за твоего злоупотребления, и я получил сотрясение из-за тебя... – напомнил Бекхен. – Думаю, я могу попросить, чтобы ты прочел три главы моей книги, так как ты не разрешаешь мне ничего делать. 

– Твои книги заставляют тебя двигаться. 

– Потому что они такие хорошие. 

В течение минуты Чанель думал. Затем он понял и встал со своего стула. 

– Я принесу одну из моих книг. Сейчас вернусь. 

– Ты читаешь романы?

– Конечно. 

 

После чтения своей книги, Чанель наконец закончил последнее предложение. 

– … 'Мужчина так просто и так легко уступает секундным желаниям, что всегда тот, кто обманывает, находит другого, кто будет страдать от обмана’. 

Когда он закончил, Бекхен — его глаза были наполовину закрытыми — повернул голову к гиганту, который сидел рядом с ним, и заявил:

– Твоя книга скучная. 

 

В вечер, когда Чанель должен был уехать, Бекхен вообще не был в курсе этого. Фактически, он даже не знал, что Чанель уезжает. Только когда поздно вечером гигант вошел в его комнату с рюкзаком на спине, Бекхен наконец узнал об этом. 

– Итак, сколько ты будешь отсутствовать? – спросил он во второй раз. 

– Я еще не знаю. Возможно, дня четыре. Пять, если все пойдет не так гладко, как я хочу, но возможно и три, – сказал Чанель. – Я уезжаю так поздно, что уже с раннего утра приступлю к делам. 

– А именно?

– Работа, – просто заявил Чанель.

Сжав губы, Бекхен немного кивнул. Конечно, это работа. Чанель, кажется, только и занимается работой. Бекхен уже понял, что это было похоже на его отца.

– Хорошо, – кратко ответил он, забираясь на кровать и натягивая одеяло. – Теперь можешь идти. 

– Не хочешь поцеловать меня на прощание?

Бекхен поднял руку и послал Чанелю воздушный поцелуй. 

– Вот. 

– Это не считается. 

– Воздушные поцелуи столь же эффективны, как физические, – сообщил Бекхен. – Точно так же, как и болезни, передающиеся воздушным путем, так же смертельны как и те, что требуют физического контакта. 

Игнорируя сравнение, Чанель наклонился и поцеловал губы Бекхена. Он не торопился, с наслаждением смакуя Бекхена и затем отстраняясь. 

– Когда я вернусь, тебе лучше быть полностью здоровым. Если этого не будет, то я буду знать, что ты делал что-то, чего делать было нельзя. 

– Верно, – сказал Бекхен, отводя взгляд. 

– Я серьезно, – предупредил Чанель, за подбородок разворачивая к себе Бекхена. – Веди себя хорошо. 

– А я не вел?

Слегка потрепав Бекхена по правой щеке, Чанель улыбнулся и отошел. 

– Нет, не вел. 

Оглянувшись на дверь, он сказал:

– Ну, я должен идти. Не сиди допоздна. 

– Не буду. 

Чанель посмотрел на парня, прежде чем наклониться и взять маленький, но яркий фонарик с тумбочки у кровати Бекхена. 

– И никакого чтения в темноте, – сказал он прежде, чем развернуться и шагнуть к двери. – Увидимся через несколько дней. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Бек, не печалясь от факта, что его крошечный фонарик в форме мишки, который он купил на распродаже, забрали. – Пока, Ёлли. 

Обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Бекхена, Чанель кивнул. 

– Пока, Бек. 

 

8:15 — Бекхен все еще спит. 

8:30 — Он проснулся.

9:00 — Он опять заснул. 

9:34 — Бекхен позавтракал. Сехун помыл за ним посуду. 

10:23 — Он спустился в подвал и нашел старую шахматную доску, которую тебе подарила бабушка. Я думал, он собирался играть в игру, но он нарядил свою собаку в фольгу и воспроизвел сцену из одного из тех британских волшебных фильмов.

10:30 — Мне придется добавить фольгу в список покупок.

11:00 — Сехун заделал отверстие в твоей стене. Не совсем профессионально, поэтому в твоей комнате теперь не очень. Я сожалею, но не сильно. 

11:27 — Бекхен принимает ванную прямо сейчас. Кай стоит у двери на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. 

11:57 — Бекхен вышел из ванной. Он немного мокрый.

13:38 — Я заснул. Не знаю то, что произошло.

13:55 — Бекхен сейчас кричит. 

14:06 — Не имеет значения. Он в порядке.

16:13 — Бекхен вышел на пляж с Каем.

16:39 — Кай вернулся без шортов. Я не знаю, что произошло. Мне не нравится его выбор нижнего белья. 

17:14 — Теперь Бекхен лежит на диване. 

17:16 — Сехун массирует его ноги.

17:17 — Он внезапно перешел на бедра Бекхена.

17:19 — Кай присоединился и просунул руку в пижаму Бекхена.

17:20 — Они снимают свою одежду.

17:23 — В гостиной оргия. 

17:27 — Это происходит.

17:30 — Я слышал, как Бекхен кричит. Я думаю, что он говорит...

“Прекрати заставлять Кенсу следить за мной”,

С уважением, Бекхен ♥

Ps: Я ношу твои футболки. Я не сожалею.

Чанель сидел в своей комнате, смотря на открытую электронную почту на своем ноутбуке. Затем он быстро закрыл вкладку, выключил ноутбук и лег спать, думая о том, что он в доме своих родителей готовится объявить об их отношениях. Другими словами, он был готов остаться связанным с идиотом, который свел его с ума своим плохим выбором в одежде, саркастическими замечаниями, раздражающим смехом и глупой улыбкой. 


	28. Chapter 28

__

Глава 28  
Актрисы

В отсутствие Чанеля Бекхену не приходилось волноваться о том, что его могут в любой момент поймать и начать лапать. Как понял Бекхен, у него было намного больше свободы, когда рядом не было Чанеля. И даже при том, что часть его требовала властного босса — или любовника, Бекхен не знал, каким термином это теперь называть — его радовал факт, что ему могли сойти с рук определенные вещи.

Бекхен не очень удивился, когда обнаружил включенный ноутбук Кенсу на кухне. Любопытство сгубило кошку, но это также, предположительно, сгубило и секретную задачу повара, данную Чанелем, который должен был следить за ним. 

Неспособный удержаться, Бекхен запихнул недоеденный сэндвич в рот, отодвинул стул и начал стирать последние несколько наблюдений с деталями. Он написал несколько своих предложений, которые дадут Чанелю понять, что он глуп.

К тому времени, как Кенсу вернулся на кухню, Бекхен сидел на диване, смотря кино с Самородком и часто говорил наряду с актерами на экране.

– Как-то раз она ударила меня кулаком по лицу. Это было удивительно, – спокойно сказал Бекхен. 

Злоупотребляя неограниченным по времени кабельным Чанеля, Бекхен обнаружил фильм 'Бурлеск', который просто очаровал его. Даже при том, что Чанель наказал ему не двигаться, Бекхен его не слушал, часто оправдываясь простой фразой: “Ты не можешь заставить подчиняться хорошую девочку”.

 

До отъезда Чанеля, каждый раз, когда в доме слышался скрип, это означало, что Бекхен, вероятно, лежал лицом вниз и задницей вверх к Чанелю, но когда Кенсу в этот раз пришел на источник скрипа, он лицезрел Бекхена, стоящего на кровати, танцующего и выступающего для Самородка, который сидел на столе и смотрел на пение и танцы папы.

– Порази всех, достигни высот, я не дам тебе отдохнуть. Порази всех, достигни высот, это не проверка. Порази всех, достигни высот, покажи мне максимум того, на что ты способна, – пел Бекхен. Он продолжил петь, даже когда увидел, что в дверном проеме стоял Кенсу. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, он спрыгнул со своей кровати и джазовым шагом направился к Кенсу. – Да подними же свою задницу, покажи мне, как ты танцуешь Бурлеск!

 

Восхищаясь актрисами, Бекхен продолжал часами пересматривать фильмы с Самородком. Иногда приходил Сехун и смотрел с ним. Та же самая ситуация была с Каем. В течение первых двух дней отсутствия Чанеля Бекхен захватил власть над пультом от телевизора.

– Бек, думаю, тебе нужно немного подышать свежим воздухом. 

– Хорошо...

Бекхен не отрывал взгляд от четвертого пересмотра 'Бурлеска', пока Кенсу не взял пульт и не поставил кино на паузу, выводя его из транса. Когда Бекхен повернул голову, чтобы заскулить, в него кинули фиолетовый поводок.

– Иди выгуляй Самородка, хорошо? – сказал Кенсу, мельком взглянув на Самородка, который увидел поводок и подпрыгнул. – Ему уже надоело. 

Смотря вниз на руки, Бекхен в течение секунды сверлил взглядом поводок. Он не испытывал желания выходить на прогулку под палящим солнцем, но в то же время, он не хотел говорить этого Кенсу. Зная, что, пока он не выгуляет Самородка, фильм ему не досмотреть, он покорно кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Только пойду переоденусь.

– Иди. 

Кенсу ожидал, что Бекхен переоденется во что-то более соответствующее улице. Он не ожидал, что Бекхен выйдет из прихожей, больше похожий на туриста с пляжа. На его лице были три белые полосы. Одна проходила по его носу, в то время как другие две были на обеих щеках. Кенсу предположил, что это был солнцезащитный крем. Когда он увидел две пустые канистры в руках Бекхена, Кенсу не особо удивился, ведь вскоре его взгляд наткнулся на очки для плавания. 

– Где… ты это нашел? – спросил Кенсу, неспособный молчать.

– Я купил их давным-давно, когда еще только переезжал сюда, вместе с другими вещами, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами. Когда Бекхен зашагал к задней двери с Самородком на поводке, Кенсу преградил его путь. 

– Ты вот так пойдешь гулять с собакой?

Бекхен моргнул. 

– Гулять… о. Нет. Я собираюсь научить Самородка плавать, – сказал он, оттянув на лоб очки для плавания. – Он уже хорошо себя ведет в ванне. Думаю, он готов двигаться дальше. 

– Двигаться дальше… – пробормотал Кенсу. – Бекхен, Чанель сказал...

Прежде чем Кенсу попытался отговорить его, Бекхен прикоснулся к его шее, заставив Кенсу неловко съежиться и отступить из-за прикосновения парня. Пока Су пытался вывернуться, Бекхен раздвинул двери и пропустил Самородка перед собой.

– Вперед!

Самородок последовал приказу своего папы. Своими крошечными лапками он быстро поковылял наружу, тщательно ступая одной лапой за другой. Бекхен пошел за ним, крича щенку каждый раз, когда он оглядывался, чтобы проверить, шел ли его папа за ним.

Оглянувшись назад, Бекхен увидел, что Кенсу неодобрительно покачал головой. Он почти что почувствовал вину, но Кенсу крикнул ему:

– Прекрасно, но тебе лучше вернуться обратно живым!

Смеясь, Бекхен сложил чашечкой руки у рта. 

– Спасибо, Кенсу! 

Закатив глаза, Кенсу закрыл дверь и оставил Бекхена. 

Как только они добрались до пляжа, Бекхен обвязал Самородка веревками и прикрепил к нему две канистры. Отстраняясь, Бекхен посмотрел на свое творение. У него не было возможности найти спасательный жилет для собак размера Самородка, поэтому эту функцию выполняют канистры. Они будут держать его на плаву. 

Когда Бекхен решил сесть в воде, которая была ему лишь по колено, чтобы помочь Самородку, он почувствовал, как его бедра впервые после отъезда Чанеля намокли. Эта мысль поразила так же сильно, как холодная вода окутала его орешки. В течение долгого времени, тем не менее, тело Бекхена привыкло к температуре.

В течение первых пятнадцати минут плавания и попыток заставить Самородка сделать это, Бекхен рыдал от смеха: каждый раз, когда волна накрывала Самородка, канистры, которые, как предполагалось, должны были держать его на плаву, тянули щенка назад к берегу. Видя, насколько бесполезным было его устройство, Бекхен распутал все и бросил канистры на песчаный пляж. Впоследствии, он просто дал Самородку резвиться в волнах.

Сорок пять минут пролетели незаметно, Бекхен вышел из воды и прилег на песок. Прикрывая рукой глаза от солнца и наслаждаясь высокой температурой, в то же время он все время прислушивался, чтобы услышать лай Самородка на пенящуюся воду.

Вскоре на его тело легла тень. Посмотрев искоса, Бекхен увидел Кенсу, что-то протягивающего ему. 

– Возьми. 

Несколько раз моргнув, Бекхен взял это что-то и понял, что это была трубка от домашнего телефона. 

– Мне она не нужна...

– Это Чанель, – когда Кенсу увидел, что глаза Бекхена расширились, он отстранился, поскольку полуголый парень тут же сел. – Нет. Поговори с ним. Я не буду забирать, – отрезал он и начал отходить назад, возвращаясь в дом. 

Посмотрев вниз на телефон, Бекхен выдохнул и приложил его к уху. 

– Привет, Чанель. 

– Где ты сейчас?

Бекхен оглянулся. Он видел синее небо и белые облака. Он видел воду. Он также видел, что Самородок вырыл яму около воды. 

– Мм, внутри. 

– Когда меня нет, ты можешь быть где угодно. 

– Только не в проблеме, – засмеялся Бекхен.

– Бек, черт побери, я сказал тебе вести себя...

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Знаю. 

– Нет, не знаешь, – возмущенно заявил Чанель. – Почему я узнаю о том, что ты как лошадь скачешь по всему дому? И с чего, черт возьми, ты спрыгнул?

Бекхен фыркнул. 

– Нет. Я ни с чего не спрыгнул, – пробормотал он. Он не знал, о чем говорил Чанель, но, судя по всему, Кенсу преувеличил сцену его танца для Самородка из 'Бурлеска'. 

– И почему я должен верить тебе, а не Кенсу?

– Потому что он отомстил мне из-за того, что я трогал его, – парировал Бекхен. 

На линии в течение нескольких мимолетных секунд повисла тишина. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду под 'трогал его'?

Бекхен убрал телефон от уха и на мгновение посмотрел на него, прежде чем закатить глаза и ответить. 

– Я тронул его девственный зад, – затем он сделал паузу. – Это ты хотел услышать?

Чанель застонал. 

– Не надо делать этого сейчас, Бек. 

– Я ничего не делаю, – бормотал Бек, ложась на песок.

– Все равно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то глупое. На этот раз просто послушайся меня. 

– Но я чувствую себя прекрасно, – сказал Бекхен, закрыв глаза.

– Бек. Послушай, – предупредил Чанель.

Вздыхая, Бекхен перекатился на живот. 

– Я так не думаю, – начал он дразнить.

С другой стороны Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Ты стал слишком непослушным. Просто подожди, ведь скоро я приеду. 

– О, я так боюсь, что дрожу, – сказал Бекхен, смеясь над собственным сарказмом.

Чанель, с другой стороны, не считал это забавным. 

– Ты будешь дрожать, когда я вернусь. 

Тем вечером, сидя в ноутбуке Кенсу, Бекхен попытался найти место, которое напоминало ему микс из Бурлеска и всех фильмов, что он посмотрел за прошедшие два дня. Самым похожим оказался четырех-звездочный стриптиз-клуб в соседнем городе. Судя по обзорам, место казалось чистым. Бекхен задумался на мгновение, но затем сказал себе “к черту все”. Подключив компьютер к принтеру Чанеля, он распечатал информацию и адрес клуба.

 

В следующий раз, когда Чанель позвонил, разговор начался с обычной лекции и перешел в большей степени к сексуальному подтексту, когда Чанель упомянул плавки Бекхена. 

– Как ты носил их прежде?

Бекхен сжал губы, что Чанель не мог увидеть. 

– Почему тебя это волнует? – усмехнулся он.

– Потому что волнует. 

– Ммм, – с насмешкой промычал Бекхен. – Ну, я предпочитаю шорты, но так как я не плавал, я не хотел стирать их. Это заняло бы слишком много времени и слишком много мыла. А плавки я могу просто ополоснуть. 

Чанелю потребовалась минута, прежде чем он смог ответить. 

– По каким-то причинам ты начинаешь походить на домохозяйку. 

Бекхен сделал паузу. 

– Ну, нет, – раздраженно бросил Бек. 

– Я знаю, что ты не домохозяйка... – сказал Чанель, понижая голос в конце. – Так или иначе, возможно, ты мог показать мне, какие они, когда я вернусь. 

Закатив глаза, Бекхен цокнул. 

– Ты можешь прекратить ходить вокруг да около и просто сказать мне, что хочешь увидеть меня абсолютно голым в фартуке, Чанель. 

Короткая пауза. 

– Я никогда не говорил этого. 

– Да, но тем не менее, – сказал Бекхен.

– Ну, так или иначе, я не буду особо приставать к тебе, когда вернусь, – сказал Чанель со вздохом. – Если бы ты уже выздоровел, то я бы честно попросил тебя, чтобы ты потрогал себя, и у нас был бы секс по телефону. 

– О, да? – замурлыкал Бекхен. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я положил в рот пальцы и начал трогать себя там под звуки твоего голоса? – сказал он, пытаясь держать сексуальный тон, но все же потерпел неудачу, когда начал хихикать. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел ими, как входишь ты, когда растягиваешь меня? 

В конце предложения Бекхен засмеялся над своей неумелой попыткой.

– Секс по телефону, глупый Чанель, – прохрипел он. – Ты извращенец. 

– И теперь у меня встал, – зарычал Чанель. – Черт побери, Бекхен...

– Я не сожалею. 

– Я знаю. 

 

И вновь на ноутбуке Кенсу Бекхен открыл поисковую систему. Поставив браузер на режим 'инкогнито', он вбил свой вопрос во всемирную паутину.

20:14: _«Я хотел бы научиться делать упражнения на шесте...»_

Выполнив все исследования, Бекхен записал несколько примечаний и аргументов, которые он собирался представить Чанелю о покупке — или аренде — пилона, шеста для стриптиза. Его аргументы, как ему казалось, были обоснованными, и Чанель не сможет привести ни один контраргумент. 

1\. Шест для стриптиза можно использовать для зарядки.

2\. Мы можем арендовать его.

3\. Пожарные используют пилоны, а пожарные люди хорошие. У меня тоже должен быть. 

4\. Он сделан из нержавеющей стали — точно так же, как велосипед, что ты отказываешься купить мне.

5\. Студентам нужны книги. Танцорам нужны студии. Мне нужен шест для стриптиза в моей комнате.

6\. Легко устанавливается. Люди в сети сказали, что, если ты красавчик, некоторые люди установят его бесплатно. Я думаю, что смогу сэкономить на этом.

7\. Эти же пилоны используют в клубах, таким образом это “профессиональное” оборудование, значит его используют профессионалы.

8\. Я исчерпал причины, но ты же хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив в твоем заброшенном доме, поэтому в конечном счете ты все равно купишь его для меня.

9\. Я скажу тебе, что ты красивый.

10\. Я похвалю твой размер.

Отстранившись и посмотрев на свой список, Бекхен кивнул. Все началось более-менее логически и в конечном счете закончилось каким-то жалким восхвалением, но тем не менее у Бекхена был на руках основательный список аргументов, которые он с нетерпением хотел показать Чанелю через несколько коротких дней.


	29. Chapter 29

__

Глава 29  
Разнородный

Из всех проблем, Бекхена обеспокоил лишь тот факт, что он не мог найти, куда Чанель спрятал ключи от машины. Он знал, что мог спокойно поколдовать над проводками в автомобиле, если все же не найдет ключи, но это требовало слишком много усилий, что не нравилось Бекхену. Легче использовать законные ключи вместо того, чтобы резать и соединять провода.

В его представлении все формы жизни имели интеллект. В качестве последней возможности, Бекхен позвал Самородка и попросил своего милого щенка найти их. Самородок тут же куда-то убежал, и Бекхен не возлагал особых надежд, когда маленькое тельце собаки поковыляло прочь. Но несмотря ни на что, через пару минут Самородок вернулся с болтающимися в пасти ключами, удивив Бекхена и заработав булочку.

Когда Бекхен посмотрел в зеркало, он наклонил голову к своему отражению. Он потрепал волосы и быстро уложил пряди. Немного присев, он натянул свои джинсы повыше, чтобы его бедра выглядели еще лучше. Затем он поправил ворот рубашки и одернул свой темный пиджак.

Он тихо и спокойно покинул свою комнату. С ключами от черного внедорожника, сжатыми в его руке, он вышел из прихожей и заглянул в гостиную. Он оглянулся и увидел, что там никого не было, хотя на кухне шипела сковородка. Посмотрев на задний вход, Бекхен увидел Кенсу с Каем и лежащего на гамаке Сехуна. 

И только он собирался повернуться и уйти, как зазвонил домашний телефон, разрушая тишину в доме. Бекхен вздохнул и скривил лицо, возвращаясь, чтобы поднять трубку. На мгновение он неуверенно начал колебаться, думая о том, что это мог быть не Чанель, но тогда он понял, что это не имело значения. Он всегда мог повесить трубку.

Прежде чем он успел поприветствовать человека на другой линии, он был уже засыпан кучей “Привет” и “Чанель?”. Узнав голос, Бекхен прислонился в комоду, на котором стоял телефон. 

– Привет, Крис, – ответил после того, как он прекратил слышать шумы с другой стороны. – Чанеля нет. 

На мгновение повисла пауза, в которую, как Бекхен предположил, Крис посмотрел на телефон и проверил, правильно ли он набрал номер. 

– О, понятно. Привет, – сказал Крис, сменив тон.

Если бы вместо Криса позвонил Чанель, Бекхен попытался быть сексуальным по телефону, но все же Крис не Пак. А Бекхену нужно уйти из дома, и Крис препятствовал этому.

– Тебе что-то нужно? – спросил Бекхен, пытаясь быть приветливым с другом и деловым партнером Чанеля.

– Я просто звонил Чанелю насчет некоторых бумаг, но так как ты взял…

– ... Просто я собирался уходить, – быстро прервал Бекхен, пытаясь избежать долгого разговора.

– О. Очень жаль. Возможно я попытаюсь получить твое внимание позже, – пробормотал Крис. – Так или иначе, где сейчас Чанель?

– Он сказал, что собирался навестить своих родителей. 

– Родители? – повторил Крис. – Зачем?

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Бекхен. – Попытайся позвонить на его сотовый, потому что мне нужно идти. 

– Подожди, Бек...

Без всякого сожаления Бекхен закончил разговор и быстро вернул телефон на свое место. Затем он пошел к парадной двери, кружа на указательном пальце ключи от машины и напевая песню из 'Бурлеска'.

 

 

Встреча с родителями заняла лишь день. Объяснение всей ситуации заняло не менее трех часов. Его родители были, очевидно, довольны и рады, что их сын посетил их не для того, чтобы сообщить новую отговорку или разорвать брачный договор, а, наоборот, чтобы выразить свое согласие и фактически охотно везде подписаться. 

Однако, было слишком много вещей, которые он в своем рассказе опустил. Чанель кратко упомянул, что сейчас Бекхен живет и работает у него, и что Бекхен самый раздражающий и саркастический человек, которого они когда-либо могут встретить на этой земле. Несмотря на свои отрицательные комментарии относительно индивидуальности и поведения Бекхкена, Чанель не мог скрыть излишнее возбуждение в голосе. 

Факт, что родители Бёна не связались с ними, начиная с исчезновения Бекхена, был — как они все согласились — немного странным, но Чанель уже запланировал их посещение на следующий день, чтобы обсудить все остальные вопросы.

Когда Чанель встретился с родителями Бекхена, он увидел, что тот получил большинство своих черт от матери. Когда обсуждение зашло о деталях, Чанель узнал причину, почему родители Бекхена не особо тратили усилий для нахождения их сына.

– Вы знали? – недоверчиво повторил Чанель. Его рот на мгновение открылся. – Как?

– Мы изучили всю сеть друзей нашего сына и увидели, что молодой человек по имени Кай выделялся, – объяснил отец Бекхена. – Он не тот человек, с которым Бекхен решит общаться. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– И почему это?

– Социальный класс, – просто ответил г-н Бён. – Остальные друзья Бекхена не работают в сфере обслуживания, как Кай. 

Чанель знал, что вопрос в его голове был не по теме, но не мог не спросить. 

– А какие друзья у Бекхена?

– Высшие слои, – г-н Бён откинулся назад на своем стуле, пока его жена спокойно сидела около него. – Те, кто ходили в ту же школу, что и он, имеют одинаковый интерес к созданию робототехники. Они все яркие и перспективные личности. Вот почему, когда я увидел образование Кая, он выделился. Он отучился лишь год в формальном колледже бизнеса, прежде чем уйти и работать на компанию в сфере общественного питания. 

– То есть, Вы следили за ним, – почти что заявил Чанель. – Вы следили за ним, когда он 'приехал погостить'. 

Кивая, г-н Бён согласился. 

– Да. Наши люди следовали за ним до станции, откуда ты забрал его. Оттуда, я приказал автомобилю следовать за Вами на расстоянии. Было не трудно следить за вами, несмотря на расстояние между автомобилями. Плюс ко всему, твой дом сложно не заметить. Когда человек, которого я послал, увидел, как Бекхен вышел из твоего дома, он вернулся. Затем мы просто прекратили искать. 

– Вам не было любопытно? – спросил Чанель. – Вам не было интересно, что Бекхен там делал?

– Было, – ответил г-н Бён. – Но так как Вы оба помолвлены друг с другом, мы не стали вмешиваться. 

Чанель на некоторое время замолчал, смотря в лицо своего потенциального тестя. 

– Он не знает о нас, – сказал он категорически. – Он не знает обо мне. Почему? Ваш сын гений. Если бы он увидел мое лицо хоть однажды, он бы вспомнил меня, но этого не произошло. 

На этот раз мать Бекхена выдавила из себя маленькую улыбку, но отвела взгляд. Лишь Чанель заметил это. Ее муж был слишком полон решимости относительно Чанеля, чтобы даже заметить. 

– Потому что тот ребенок бросил твою анкету, что я дал ему, в огонь, – усмехнулся г-н Бён. – Он сказал, что в его комнате было слишком холодно, и поджег её. 

Чанель закатил глаза. Это было типичное поведение Бекхена. 

– Бекхен знает мою фамилию. Он знает, чем я занимаюсь. И все же он до сих пор не сложил два и два. 

– Твоя фамилия очень распространенная, и кто угодно может сделать бесхитростного, второразрядного робота. 

Нервничая, Чанель боролся с желанием оскорбить мужчину. Не было никакой тайны, почему его семья ненавидела Бёнов последние несколько поколений — Бён были невероятно дерзкими и высокомерными. 

– Я вижу, – Чанель сжал зубы и выдавил свою универсальную улыбку. – Ну, как я уже сказал, я приехал сюда, чтобы поговорить о контракте. 

– Ты хочешь расторгнуть его?

– Нет, – быстро ответил Чанель. – Я должен сказать Вам, что я готов принять Бекхена. 

– Рад слышать, что ты решил жениться на своем женихе, – пробормотал г-н Бён.

Глаза Чанеля метнулись от матери Бекхена к его отцу. Бекхен, возможно, получил внешность от матери, но было очевидно, что все остальное перешло ему от отца. Больше не загадка, где Бекхен получил свой острый язычок. 

– Если мы закончили, – сказал г-н Бён, вставая, – я должен вернуться к работе. Контракт остается, но ты должен сообщить ему эту новость. Когда он узнает, что ты лгал, тебе не поздоровится. Бекхен умный, послушный ребенок, но в редкие времена, когда он сердит, даже слуги в доме были испуганы. 

Наклонившись вперед, отец Бекхена протянул Чанелю руку, которую последний тут же пожал. Чанель поклонился будущей теще и вышел из кабинета. Поскольку отец Бекхена оставил их на мгновение, чтобы отлучиться в ванную, Чанель был удивлен, что к нему подошла мать Бёна и впервые за все время заговорила с ним. 

– Послушай, Пак Чанель, ты же не причинишь моему ребенку боль, так ведь? – сказала она, ткнув его в грудь своим тонким пальцем. – Не вздумай обманывать его, потому что все, что ищет этот ребенок, – кто-то, кто будет заботиться о нем. 

– Вы подразумеваете, что он хочет любви? – беспечно усмехнулся Чанель.

Хмурясь, мать Бекхена слегка ударила его по руке. Ей не нравился такой прохладный подход. 

– Любовь, объятия, внимание, все равно. Он заслуживает все это, – сложив руки на груди, раздраженно ответила она. – Знаешь, единственное, что он попросил у нас в детстве, была собака. Его отец был идиотом и отдал щенка, что я подарила ему на его день рождения, в приют.

После нескольких секунд Чанель засунул свои руки в карманы. 

– У нас есть собака. 

– Правда? – спросила мать Бекхена, приподняв брови. – Я уверена, что Бекхен сразу влюбился в неё. 

Чанель закатил глаза, так как это не собака выбирала Бекхена, а Бекхен собаку. 

– Мы взяли её после того, как Бекхен стал жить у меня, – пробормотал Чанель.

Г-жа Бён остановилась и сделала паузу. 

– Он говорил тебе, что хотел собаку?

Чанель лишь пожал плечами. 

– Я не помню, – сказал он, притворяясь, что он не помнил дни затяжной депрессии Бекхена из-за отсутствия Самородка.

Но мать Бекхена не купилась. Подтолкнув его локтем, она засмеялась. 

– Если ты купил ему собаку, тогда я предполагаю, ты не так плох, как считает эта глупая семья, – через некоторое время она наклонила голову к Чанелю. – Я могу задать тебе вопрос? Так как это мой сын, я имею право знать. 

Чанель оглянулся вокруг. 

– Конечно. 

– У вас уже была близость? – прямо спросила она.

Чанель почти поперхнулся собственной слюной. Удивленно и непонимающе посмотрев на нее, он шагнул назад. 

– Я...

– ... Все в порядке, если была, – сказала она быстро. – Мой сын всегда был немного ветреным, – затем она наклонилась и прошептала: – Думаю, он получил это от меня. 

Чанель действительно не знал, что сказать будущей теще. В кабинете она казалась спокойной и зрелой, но теперь наружу выходили такие маленькие черты, как наглость, которые напомнили ему о Бекхене. 

– Но я всегда говорила, – продолжала она, – что, если ты не хочешь давать, не давай. Будь предпочтительным любовником, а не блудником. 

Смотря вниз на гордую мать, Чанель сжал губы. Родители Бекхена очевидно оказали сильное влияние на жизнь их сына. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Чанель, не зная, что еще сказать. Несколько секунд прошло, прежде чем он признался. – Он говорил, что сначала не хотел спать со мной, но это было только потому, как он сказал, что мы были лишь горничной и боссом. 

– Ну, это сыграло с ним шутку, потому что ты больше, чем просто босс. 

– Точно. 

 

 

Когда Бекхен вошел в клуб, внутри был лишь бармен. Не было никаких танцоров, и хотя огни уже были включены, а тусклые цвета розового и красного отражались на потолке и стенах, смотреть было еще не на что. Подойдя к барной стойке, Бекхен залез на высокий барный стул и положил руки на колени. 

Бармен оценивающе посмотрел на него, а затем подошел ближе. 

– Что я могу предложить Вам?

Бекхен моргнул. Он закусил губу. Заказывать алкоголь не вариант – ему еще домой ехать. И если Чанель еще мог простить ему царапину на машине, оставленную несколько недель назад, то он был вполне уверен, что Чанель убьет его, если он разобьет автомобиль во время вождения в нетрезвом виде.

– Я могу заказать газировку?

На мгновение бармен просто смотрел на него. Затем он кивнул. 

– Какую?

– Вишневую колу. 

Спустя минуту Бекхен получил свой напиток. Он сделал глоток и начал ерзать, обращая на себя внимание другого посетителя бара. Без колебаний Бекхен уставился на него. 

– Мне больше двадцати одного. 

– Не похоже. 

Бекхен нахмурился. 

– Да, хорошо, а ты похож на педофила. 

Парень закатил глаза и продолжил пить свой напиток. Взгляд Бекхена вновь начал блуждать по залу, с любопытством натыкаясь на гримерки, где были девочки. Постучав по столу и привлекая внимание бармена, он спросил:

– Где девочки?

– Вы немного рано. У нас обычно нет людей до семи, – ответил бармен. – Они начинают выходить после семи. 

Бекхен посмотрел на освещенные синие часы на стене. Было только пять. Он резко опустил плечи и сжал свою баночку колы. 

– Тогда я думаю, что вернусь позже. 

Встав с места, Бекхен взял банку и начал печально шагать назад к двери. Когда он услышал, как дверь хлопнула, он остановился и повернул голову, видя холл с несколькими дверями в конце коридора. 

Глотнув колы, Бекхен хитро оглянулся и подошел к двери, будто это было в порядке вещей. Когда он взялся за ручку, он снова посмотрел назад, чтобы проверить, не наблюдал ли кто-то за ним. Все было чисто, поэтому он открыл дверь и удивился, что часть “только для сотрудников” была не заперта. 

Фыркая от некомпетентности клуба, Бекхен вошел в гримерку с банкой холодной газировки.

Обычно, если кто-то беспечно входил в секретный отдел, то девочки, работающие там, немедленно звали охрану. В любом случае они сообщили бы о нарушении границы Бекхеном, но когда он вошел со своей банкой и невинным лицом, он был более чем приветливо встречен. 

Они посадили его на вращающийся стул и начали дружелюбно разговаривать. Разговоры были на темы, начиная от его любви к чизкейку, заканчивая событиями из средней школы и колледжа. Они говорили в течение часа, но так как начали приходить клиенты, девочки начали наносить косметику.

Пока Бекхен наблюдал за этим, его глаза следовали за руками девочек, ловко орудовавшими своими щеточками и помадами. Из любопытства Бекхен подъехал на стуле ближе. 

– Знаете, я не носил косметику со времен средней школы. 

Одна из девочек захихикала. 

– Когда ты переодевался в девушку?

Бекхен кивнул. 

– Да. 

– То есть, ты даже не носишь карандаш для глаз? С ним ты бы выглядел еще красивее. 

– Я раньше пользовался им, – признался Бекхен.

Секунда прошла в тишине, прежде чем кто-то спросил:

– Не хочешь попробовать? 

Без колебания Бекхен сказал да. Это привело к другому, и к тому времени, как все было сделано, они обрызгали его духами, и к черной подводке для глаз они приложили красную губную помаду. 

Когда Бекхен посмотрел на себя в зеркало, он улыбнулся и засмеялся. 

– Ну разве я не симпотяжка? – по-девичьи проговорил он. И как ответ на вопрос все девочки кивнули головами.

 

Чанель, придя домой, ожидал увидеть Бекхена с распростертыми объятьями — или раздвинутыми ногами. Но вместо этого он пришел домой и не получил даже теплого приветствия. Когда он вошел в дом, он оставил свои сумки на полу и вошел в гостиную. Он увидел смотрящих телевизор Кенсу и Сехуна, и Кая, сидящего за обеденным столом с ноутбуком Кенсу. 

Кенсу услышал, как закрылась дверь, и повернул голову. 

– О, привет. Ты вернулся. 

– Вернулся, – пробормотал Чанель и ослабил узел своего галстука. Снова оглянувшись, он спросил:

– Бекхен?

Никто не ответил. Кай казался не заинтересованным этим, Сехуну, казалось, было все равно, и Кенсу был единственным, кто вообще уделил Чанелю хоть какое-то внимание. 

– Он не здесь. 

– Что?

– Он вышел. 

Взгляд Чанеля бросился к часам на стене. 

– Когда?

– Я не знаю точно. Возможно, где-то в пять, – ответил Кенсу, убирая громкость телевизора. 

Если Бекхен уехал в пять, то значит он отсутствовал уже два часа. Чанель сжал челюсть и провел рукой через волосы. Ничего не говоря, он направился в кабинет. Он немедленно увидел коробку, где он держал ключи, и заметил следы укуса на краях. Несмотря на то, что Бекхен был сумасшедшим, Чанель был уверен, что тот не будет использовать зубы, чтобы открыть коробку, поэтому единственным логичным ответом был Самородок.

– Где собака?

Самородок услышал громкий голос Чанеля и собирался было побежать к нему, но затем ощутил темную ауру вокруг высокого человека. Вместо этого Самородок убежал от Чанеля и направился к Сехуну, но его перехватил Кенсу. 

Подняв собаку на руки, Кенсу посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Зачем он тебе? – увидев пожеванную коробку, Кенсу засмеялся. – Ты это сделал, Самородок?

Самородок спрятал мордочку в руках Кенсу и завилял хвостом, отказавшись отвечать устно или физически. Чанеля это не устроило. Отложив коробку, Чанель подошел и забрал собаку у Кенсу.

– Куда, черт побери, твой папа пошел, животное? – потребовал он, встряхнув Самородка.

Кенсу, нахмурившись, посмотрел на действия Чанеля и забрал Самородка обратно.

– Не веди себя как идиот. Бекхен вернется, любовничек, – после того, как Чанель угрюмо посмотрел на него, Кенсу закатил глаза. – Или, возможно, он устал от твоих сексуальных домогательств и никогда не вернется. 

 

К тому времени, как Бекхен давил на педаль газа, было уже десять двадцать пять ночи, согласно электронным часам в автомобиле. Бубня, он чуть наклонился и взял пакет молока, который он купил в городе как оправдание относительно того, почему он так долго отсутствовал. Он знал, что это была самая идиотская причина отсутствовать в течение пяти или шести часов, но это действительно не имело значения для него.

Припарковав автомобиль, Бекхен решил, что загонит её в гараж на следующий день. Когда он приблизился ко входу, он всмотрелся в окно и увидел какое-то движение внутри. Пересмотрев связку ключей, он нашел нужный, открыл дверь и ступил в дом, готовый быть засыпанным вопросами от трех коллег.

Но вместо этого, когда он вошел, все было спокойно. Кенсу поприветствовал его из гостиной, а Сехун просто махнул и вернулся к какому-то несерьезному проекту, что он чертил. Все, казалось, было в порядке, пока он не повернул за угол и не увидел, что на кухне сидел Чанель. 

Отложив бумаги и заявления, которые он рассматривал, Чанель с недовольным видом поднял на Бекхена взгляд. Когда Бекхен вспыхнул робкой улыбкой, Чанель все так же был безэмоционален. 

– Когда ты вернулся? – бодро спросил Бекхен, ставя пакет молока на кухонной стол.

Чанель ответил стальным тоном. 

– Несколько часов назад. 

Бекхен кивнул. Когда он смял коричневый пакет, в котором было молоко, он спросил:

– Что за кислая мина?

Чанель вздохнул, зыркнув на Бекхена. 

– Ты еще спрашиваешь?

Подойдя к мусорному ведру, Бекхен выбросил пакет. 

– Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, если ты не говоришь мне об этом вслух. 

Взгляд Чанеля начал блуждать по внешности Бекхена. Сколько Чанель знал этого идиота, он никогда не видел, чтобы он так наряжался — или был одет по моде. Он сузил глаза. 

– Ты одет. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Бекхен, ухмыляясь.

– Твои джинсы слишком обтягивающие. 

Смотря вниз, Бекхен наклонил голову. 

– Я так не думаю. Они выгодно подчеркивают мои ноги. Я не вижу проблемы. 

Вздыхая, Чанель сложил свои бумаги в папку и закрыл ее. 

– Я так устал, что не хочу сейчас тебя допрашивать, Бек, – сказал он немного расстроенно. – Ты хорошо выглядишь, даже сексуально. Это моя проблема. Но ты еще взял машину и уехал. Это другая проблема. Но уже перевалило за десять, и я устал после работы над контактом со своими родителями, поэтому давай поговорим об этом завтра. 

Встав, Чанель подошел к Бекхену. 

– А пока, по крайней мере, просто поцелуй меня. Возможно, я буду не так зол на тебя завтра. 

– Несомненно, – усмехнувшись, сказал Бекхен и подошел к Чанелю. Прижавшись к гиганту, он поймал его губы своими. Он слегка прошелся своим языком по небу Чанеля и зацепил его язык, но отстранился, чтобы это не переросло во что-то большее. 

– Теперь счастлив?

– Да... – Чанель резко остановился, а его глаза на чем-то сосредоточились. Взяв лицо Бекхена в руки, он сузил глаза. – Бек, твои губы...

– М? – Бекхен непонимающе посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. – Да, мои губы удивительны. 

– Нет, – кратко заявил Чанель. – Это… – он снова остановился. Затем он посмотрел на Бекхена и наклонился, вдыхая запах у его шеи. То, что он учуял, заставило его замереть.

Ничего не понимающий, Бекхен попытался отойти. 

– Что ты делаешь, Чанель? – спросил он с нервным смехом.

Бессловесно, Чанель схватил Бекхена за запястье и начал вести его прямо в свою спальню. Оказавшись внутри, он закрыл дверь и загнал Бекхена в угол. Схватив его лицо, Чанель заставил парня посмотреть ему в глаза. 

– Твои губы красные, и ты пахнешь женскими духами. Где ты шлялся, черт побери?

Бекхен на мгновение занервничал и попытался отвести взгляд, но каждый раз, когда он пробовал, Чанель дергал его назад. Не найдя выхода, Бекхен вздохнул и скрестил на груди руки.

– Ты думаешь, что я уехал, чтобы снять проститутку?

Чанель зарычал. 

– Разве нет?

– Нет. Я этого не делал. 

– Тогда где, черт побери, ты был все это время? – потребовал Чанель.

Бекхен с минуту сохранял молчание и переминался под поглощающим взглядом Чанеля. Затем он резко опустил плечи и посмотрел на Чанеля, симулируя невинность. 

– Я переодевался в девушку...


	30. Chapter 30

__

Глава 30  
В некоторые ночи

Чанель, как обычно, не хотел играть в его игры. Бекхен же продолжал смотреть на него с “я не делал ничего незаконного” глазами, но Чанель слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом на тот момент. Разбитый и раздраженный, он отшагнул назад. 

– Что?!

Бекхен пожал плечами и наклонил голову. 

– Это просто произошло. 

Раздраженный, Чанель уперся одной рукой в бедро, другой измученно потер глаза. 

– Я не спрашиваю, как, черт возьми, это произошло, – простонал он. – Куда, черт побери, ты ходил?

– Я ходил в клуб... – пробормотал Бекхен, в конце перейдя на шепот.

– Я не слышу тебя. 

– Тогда тебе нужно носить слуховой аппарат...

– Бекхен! – предупредил Чанель. – Если я узнаю о том, что ты делал что-то еще, у тебя будут крупные проблемы. 

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Ты уволишь меня?

– Я думаю, что уже слишком поздно для этого, – бормотал Чанель. Потерев лоб, он сказал: 

– Просто скажи мне, что произошло. 

Бекхен пригвоздил взгляд к полу и вздохнул. Он отошел к кровати Чанеля и сел на нее, скрестив ноги. 

– Я был в стриптиз-клубе. Он был вполне легальным. 

Чанель замер. Он нахмурил брови и на секунду задумался, правильно ли он услышал Бекхена. 

– Стриптиз-клуб? – повторил он.

Кивая, Бекхен подтвердил. 

– Я просто хотел увидеть кое-что. 

С мрачным взглядом, Чанель шагнул к кровати и встал перед Бекхеном. 

– Ты платил за что-нибудь? – спросил он, думая, что Бекхен поймет, что он подразумевает.

Но Бекхен не понял подтекста и интерпретировал все неправильно. Поразмыслив, покупал ли он что-нибудь, Бекхен вспомнил содовую. 

– Да. Но я использовал свои собственные деньги. 

Чанель был запутан в своих чувствах. Услышав, что Бекхен купил чьи-то услуги, он почувствовал что-то неприятное. Это привело его в бешенство. 

– И как, было хорошо?

Бекхен — не понимая — кивнул и засмеялся. 

– Вполне. 

Растянув саркастичную и горькую усмешку, Чанель отошел назад, покачал головой и начал мерить шагами свою комнату. Он молчал в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем снова заговорить. 

– Я уехал всего на пять дней, а ты уже пошел в клуб и заплатил за их 'услуги', Бек!

– Но я не делал ничего плохого... – пробормотал Бекхен.

– Чт… – Чанель застонал в руки. – Бекхен, ты не можешь платить за секс — оральный или настоящий. 

У Бекхена отвисла челюсть. 

– Что?!

– Да! – выкрикнул Чанель. – Черт побери, это незаконно, если ты не знал этого! – тыкая пальцем в грудь Бекхена, хмурился Чанель. – Это незаконно в реальном мире, и ты, ты, идиот, не можешь заказывать сексуальные услуги у других людей. 

Раздражаясь, Бекхен откинул руку Чанеля. 

– Я не платил за секс, – заспорил он.

– О, ты просто пришел туда и попросил?

– Нет! – Бекхен закатил глаза и почесал голову. – Тебе нужно поспать, Ёль. Ты ужасно устал, если думаешь, что я заплатил бы за что-то, что я могу получить бесплатно, – пробормотал он.

Когда Бекхен попытался встать с кровати, Чанель покачал головой и уложил его на спину. Поставив на матрас колено, Чанель навис над Бекхеном. 

– Мм. Ты что-то сделал... – почти горько бормотал он. – Что это было? Тебе услужило чье-то горло, или ты позволил им сделать все полностью?

Чувствуя лицо Чанеля на расстоянии лишь в несколько дюймов, Бекхен слабо улыбнулся. 

– Я открыл рот и позволил ей по капле скатиться вниз по моему горлу, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – взглянув на лицо Чанеля, Бекхен почувствовал сожаление, что начал развивать это недоразумение. – Я шучу. 

Чанель продолжал, нахмурившись, смотреть на него, и Бекхен совершенно не знал, что делать, и лишь немного улыбнулся. 

– Я шутил, – сказал он, посмеиваясь, ткнув уголки рта Чанеля. – Я ничего не делал в клубе. И купил я там лишь газировку. 

В то время как Чанель продолжал стоять на месте с безразличным видом, Бекхен начал разглаживать его брови.

– Сварливый, ревнивый гигант, – тянул он. – Сварливый, ревнивый гигант думает, что я заплатил за секс, когда я мог бы просто прыгать на его члене совершенно бесплатно. 

Еще после нескольких секунд Чанель выдохнул и уткнулся носом в шею Бекхена. Бек моргнул, не зная, как себя повести. Затем он протянул руки и начал неловко перебирать волосы на затылке Чанеля. Вскоре Чанель снова зашевелился и перевернулся, ложась рядом. 

– Ты просто ходячая проблема, – пробормотал Чанель. – Какого черта я так привязан к тебе...

Бекхен засмеялся.

– Потому что ты не хочешь увольнять меня.

– Намного больше этого. 

На мгновение улыбка Бекхена дернулась. Затем он подполз немного ближе к Чанелю и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

– Больше этого? Почему? – захихикал Бекхен. – Скажи мне, почему ты не избавишься от меня, даже если я свожу тебя с ума. 

Посмотрев на нетерпеливого парня, Чанель вздохнул, погладил Бекхена по щеке и встал, садясь на кровати. 

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. 

С точки зрения Чанеля, игривое поведение Бекхена на мгновение исчезло из-за небольшого признания Чанеля. Также сев, Бекхен посмотрел в глаза Чанеля, который встал с кровати. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом? Чтобы вроде как уборку делать?

– Больше, чем это. 

Бекхена не устраивал тот же ответ: он уже дважды слышал его и теперь хотел что-то другое. 

– Что...

Качая головой, Чанель перебил его. 

– Иди прими душ и умойся. 

Касаясь лица, Бекхен моргнул. Затем кончики его пальцев коснулись его губ. 

– Знаешь, я не думал, что ты заметишь… я был вполне уверен, что девочки все смыли. 

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Как это я не заметил изменения на твоих-то губках, – потрепав его по волосам, Чанель помог Бекхену встать с кровати. – И о каких 'девочках' ты говоришь? О стриптизершах?

– Да... о, Чанель, ты должен пойти со мной в следующий раз! – сказал Бекхен с сияющими глазами, забывая, что надо бы встать с кровати Чанеля. – Это не так уж и плохо. Девочки действительно хороши... я даже получил их номера. У меня нет телефона, но они сказали мне, что я могу позвонить им в любое время. 

Чанель притворно задумался и четко произнес:

– Нет. 

– Но я не думаю, что они будут возражать, – сказал Бекхен. – После того, как они разодели меня, я ходил по залу в виде девушки, – увидев выражение лица Чанеля, Бекхен тут же выставил вперед руки. – Я не позволял никому себя трогать. Я просто ходил по залу и спрашивал у посетителей, не желают ли они еще выпить. 

Чанель чувствовал себя будто на "американских горках". Одну минуту он чувствовал ярость, а в следующую спокойствие — но сейчас он вернулся к старту. 

– Бек, ты говоришь мне, что пошел в стриптиз-клуб, оделся как женщина и буквально работал там. 

Провинившийся, Бекхен кивнул. 

– Я получил заказы, но я отдавал их девочкам, – спустя секунду Бекхен добавил. – О! И мне предложили работу… Эх, многое произошло за эти пять часов. 

Потерев глаза, Чанель попытался успокоиться.

– Тебе предложили работу… в стриптиз-клубе. 

– Да, – улыбнулся Бекхен. – Эй, если ты когда-нибудь решишь уволить меня, то это будет прекрасно, потому что теперь у меня есть куда пойти!

– Нет! – голос Чанеля быстро повышался. – Ты никогда не будешь работать на работе, которая состоит из скольжения вверх-вниз по стальным палкам за деньги, Бек. 

– Я шутил, – сказал Бекхен, смеясь и робко улыбаясь Чанелю.

– Мне все равно, – пробормотал Чанель. – Пока ты со мной, ты не должен делать такие вещи. 

Прежде чем Бекхен смог прокомментировать, Чанель взял его за руку и поднял с кровати. 

– Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты пошел принял душ и умыл свое лицо. Потом вернись сюда и ложись со мной. 

Бекхен поднял глаза на Чанеля, пока гигант вел его к двери. 

– Ты хочешь спать вместе? Но ты же спишь голышом....

– Я не вижу в этом проблемы, – сказал Чанель, открыв дверь. – Хорошенько вымойся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пах духами с намеком на алкоголь и сигареты, когда вернешься. 

– Кто сказал, что я вернусь? – Бекхен ухмыльнулся и развернулся, шагая по коридору в свою комнату, чтобы взять вещи. 

– Если ты не вернешься через двадцать минут, я войду в твою комнату, и мы будем спать там, – ответил Чанель, прислонившись к дверному проему. – Я предпочитаю свою кровать, потому что она больше, но если я должен спать на твоей крошечной, тогда...

Махнув рукой, Бекхен перебил его. 

– Хорошо, прекрасно. Я понял. 

– Двадцать минут, Бек. 

– Хорошо. 

– Больше двадцати и...

– Я понял, Чанель, – пробубнил Бекхен, подходя к своей спальне. – Я понял. 

 

Чанель ждал в своей постели, голый и готовый, в течение двадцати минут – которые он отслеживал по электронным часам в комнате. Когда он наконец услышал, как дверь спустя десять минут после того, как те “двадцать минут” прошли, открылась, он закатил глаза, так как для Бекхена было типично не делать так, как было сказано. Когда одеяло поднялось, Чанель прижался к Бекхену даже прежде, чем тот закинул обе ноги на кровать.

– Ляг ближе, – ворчал Чанель.

Поскольку Бекхен возился в темноте, он на ощупь прижался ближе к гиганту. Когда он почувствовал Чанеля, он замер. Он провел рукой по груди гиганта вниз, пока наконец не был полностью уверен. 

– Ты голый. 

– Да. А ты почему нет? – ответил Чанель, обнимая Бекхена за талию. 

– Я думаю, что, если ты собираешься приглашать кого-то спать с тобой, ты должен по крайней мере надеть нижнее белье, – слабо заспорил Бекхен.

– Мм, не с тобой, – захихикал Чанель. Подцепив пальцами подол его футболки, он начал тянуть её вверх. – Сними свою одежду, Бек. 

По некоторым причинам голос Чанеля в темноте, казалось, был еще более соблазнительным, чем при ярком свете. Вздыхая, Бекхен начал вертеться, пока ему не удалось стащить футболку. Ему даже не пришлось самому снимать её: Чанель сделал все сам. 

– Пижамные штаны и нижнее белье тоже?

– А как ты думаешь?

Бекхен тихонько засмеялся и начал снимать штаны. 

– Один из нас сегодня возбудится, Ёль. 

– Тогда это будешь ты, потому что я не планирую заниматься с тобой сексом сегодня. 

– Прекрасно, – сказал Бекхен, пытаясь отвечать спокойно. – Если я возбужусь один, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я потрогаю себя и испачкаю твою кровать. 

– Мне все равно. Ведь это ты стираешь белье. 

Наконец сняв с себя все вещи, Бекхен улегся в руки Чанеля, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. 

– Тогда хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

– Доброй ночи, Бек. 

Бекхен думал об этом секунду, прежде чем принял свое решение. 

На один мимолетный момент развернувшись, он вытянул шею и быстро поцеловал Чанеля, попал в его губы. Затем он быстро развернулся обратно. Как будто смущенный, он немного отодвинулся от гиганта. 

– Доброй ночи, – пробормотал он снова.

В темноте Чанель ухмыльнулся, возвращая Бекхена на место. 

– Доброй ночи, Бек. Опять же. 

 

Предсказания Бекхена почти всегда сбывались. Проснувшись в начале второго часа ночи, Чанель просунул руки вниз и обнял талию Бека, пытаясь препятствовать спящему парню отстраниться от прижимающейся к его заднице нарастающей проблеме.

Осознание неистовой проблемы Чанеля не радовало, особенно когда парень, которого он хотел, невинно спал. Чанель чувствовал небольшое смущение и знал, что должен немедленно справиться со своим стояком. Медленно встав с кровати, он быстро пробрался в ванную и закрыл дверь.

Проснувшись и, начиная вертеться, Бекхен медленно начал вслушиваться в шум. Сначала все это было похоже на шелест замедленных движений, но когда он открыл свои глаза, он понял, что это были стоны. Сев в постели, Бекхен присмотрелся и увидел, что свет шел из ванной. Когда стоны продолжили раздаваться, стало очевидно, кто это был: он слышал Чанеля.

Небольшая часть Бекхена хотела посмеяться над Чанелем, но в данный момент он не мог найти на это сил – у него самого кое-что вставало и твердело, когда он слушал стоны мужчины с другой стороны двери, который, скорее всего, воплощал в жизнь свои грязные фантазии на его счет. Эта мысль заставила Бекхена покраснеть.

Он понимал, что должен избавиться от этого, иначе Чанель придет, ляжет рядом и крепко прижмется к нему. Выругавшись, Бекхен отбросил одеяло и выдвинул ящик у тумбочки. Быстро вытащив смазку, которую там держал Чанель, он в темноте вышел из комнаты и отправился на поиски ванной. 

Когда Чанель закончил со своей проблемой, он был поражен, увидев, что Бекхена не было в постели после того, как он покинул ванную. Он осмотрел комнату и начал звать Бекхена. 

И так как никто ему не ответил, Чанель быстро открыл дверь спальни и вышел в коридор. Не прошло и пары секунд, прежде чем его взгляд поймал свет под дверью в ванную через несколько дверей. 

Когда он приблизился к двери, он начал слышать тихие звуки, но только когда он услышал хныканье и стон, он начал волноваться. Без колебаний Чанель ворвался внутрь. 

– Бекх… – он остановился.

Перед ним на коленях на полу душа стоял Бекхен. Наклонившись вперед — почти касаясь лицом плитки — Бекхен поглаживал одной рукой свой член, в то время как другой растягивал себя сзади. 

Пойманный на месте преступления, Бекхен поднял лицо и немедленно покраснел.

– Ч-Чанель, – он на мгновение прекратил поглаживать себя, но когда боль вновь дала о себе знать, он продолжил. 

Когда его дыхание начало сбиваться, он быстро взглянул на Чанеля и отвел взгляд. 

– Чанель, прекрати ст... Ахх, – он нервничал. – Прекратите стоять тут, пожалуйста. Вернись в комнату, – хныкал он. Когда Чанель не сдвинулся с места, Бекхен проскулил. – Чанни...

– Сколько пальцев сейчас в тебе? – грубый голос Чанеля отдавался эхом.

– Чт... д-два, – ответил Бекхен затаив дыхание прежде, чем на мгновение откинуть голову.

Наконец отмерев, Чанель приблизился к нему. 

– Думаешь, достаточно растянут?

– Я-я думаю, да... Подожди. Что ты делаешь? – спросил Бекхен, внезапно понимая, что Чанель оказался рядом. 

– Вытащи свои пальцы, – сказал Чанель, встав на колени около Бекхена и сжав тюбик смазки. 

– Чанель...

– Просто сделай это, детка, – прошептал Чанель, начиная поглаживать себя, заставляя уже во второй раз возбудиться. Хныкая, Бекхен неохотно вытащил из себя пальцы. 

– Локти и колени на пол. 

– Чанель, ты сказал, что не будешь...

– Я сказал 'не сегодня', – повторил Чанель, раздвигая ноги Бекхена и приставляя свой член к дырочке, которая просто приглашала его. – 'Сегодня' уже закончилось. Уже утро, – пробормотал он, – и я хочу тебя. 

Медленно, Бекхен почувствовал толчок Чанеля. Несколько толчков, и Чанель полностью вошел в Бекхена. 

Сначала это был бешеный темп. Звуки шлепков кожи о кожу раздавались по всей ванной, которая эхом отдавала каждый звук их любви. Но после первого оргазма, Чанель торопливо поднял Бекхена с пола и отнес в спальню, где они сыграли еще один раунд, медленный и нежный, с сотней поцелуев.


	31. Chapter 31

__

Глава 31  
Притворство & Случаи

Проснувшись, Чанель лежал в обнимку с чьим-то телом. Ему даже не пришлось особо задумываться, кто это был, или вспоминать, что произошло накануне ночью. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, будто все вокруг каким-то странным способом встало на круги своя. Будто это было в порядке вещей, что ноги Бекхена переплетены с его собственными, а чужая рука крепко обнимает поперек груди.

На мгновение Чанель подумал, что, возможно, он еще спит, но когда его глаза наткнулись на часы, он с удивлением узнал, что был уже полдень — хотя что еще можно было ожидать от их ночных игр. 

Приподнимаясь, Чанель аккуратно перевернул Бекхена на спину. Как только он поставил ноги на пол, Чанель лениво зашагал к ванной, бросая взгляд на спящего голого парня в своей постели.

Когда Чанель вышел из душа и открыл дверь, он увидел, что Бекхен спихнул с кровати одеяла и теперь сидел, по-турецки сложив ноги и потирая глаза.

– Доброе утро... – пробормотал Бекхен, смотря на Чанеля сонными глазами.

– Доброе, – ответил Чанель. Открыв шкаф, он на мгновение повернулся спиной к Бекхену. – Уже полдень, поэтому пора бы вставать. 

Устало, Бекхен кивнул. 

– Хорошо... – сказал он. Затем он вяло перекатился на кровати и едва не упал, пытаясь встать на ноги. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Чанель, наблюдая за незначительной борьбой Бекхена со сном. 

— Да, все хорошо, – пробормотал Бекхен, махая рукой Чанелю. – Я собираюсь принять душ. Я чувствую себя грязным. 

Чанель вытащил из шкафа рубашку и положил на кровать. Наклонившись, он стянул покрывало и кинул его в Бекхена. 

– Не расхаживай по дому голышом. 

Бекхен мягко усмехнулся. 

– Я не расхаживаю, а просто иду по коридору. 

– Вот еще, – сделав шаг вперед, Чанель быстро чмокнул Бекхена в губы, заставив его поморщиться. – Буду ждать тебя на кухне, – шлепнув Бекхена по заднице, Чанель ухмыльнулся. 

Бекхен посмотрел на него, фыркнул и, словно греческий Бог, закутавшись в простыню, направился на выход. Но затем он резко остановился. 

– Эй, я хотел спросить. Когда я получу свои деньги?

Чанель моргнул. 

– Какие деньги? За что? – спросил он. – Деньги за ночь со мной?

Озадаченный, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Нет. За наведение порядка в твоем доме: я все еще твоя горничная. 

Выдохнув с долей облегчения, Чанель сжал губы. 

– Мы довольно скоро изменим это, – пробормотал он шепотом.

– Чт...

– А зачем тебе? – спросил Чанель, быстро сменив тему. – Тебе что-то нужно?

– Я должен купить новые выпуски, – взволнованно ответил Бекхен.

Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена, а затем вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

– Сегодня получишь, – когда Бекхен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Чанель перебил его. – Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сначала иди в душ. Затем на кухню. Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. 

– Правда? – сверкая глазами, воскликнул Бекхен. – Мне тоже нужно тебе кое-что сказать! Я должен найти... мой список! Да. Давай поговорим позже. 

Когда Бекхен ушел, почти споткнувшись об простынь, что Чанель бросил ему, Чанеля взволновало, что же такое хотел сказать Бекхен. Краем сознания он уже понимал, что это будет нечто из ряда вон глупое. 

Когда он вошел на кухню, Кенсу сидел за стойкой с Каем и своим ноутбуком. Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Кенсу кивнул в направлении обеденного стола. 

– Ты можешь или съесть остатки завтрака, или сразу приступить к ланчу. Если хочешь, в холодильнике есть молоко. 

– Спасибо, Кенсу, – Чанель зевнул и потрепал свои влажные волосы. Проходя мимо парочки у компьютера, он взглянул на экран. 

– Что вы делаете?

– Ищем рецепты, – ответил Кай.

– Зачем?

– Потому что, – начал Кенсу, вздохнув и развернув свой стул к Чанелю, – мои блюда, очевидно, скучные. 

Чанель метнул взгляд на Кая. Тот, защищаясь, поднял руки вверх. 

– Я не говорил, что они скучные. Я просто предложил попробовать что-нибудь новое. 

Фыркая, Кенсу вернулся на место. 

– Ну, ты это и подразумевал. Это же одно и то же. 

Кай проигнорировал недовольный взгляд и присоединился к раздраженному повару в поисках новой еды. Чанель решил больше их не трогать и просто сел есть. Но спустя несколько минут препирательств из-за ингредиентов и соусов, Чанеля снова втянули в разговор.

– Итак, что ты собираешься делать с Бекхеном? – спросил Кенсу, перелистывая страницу. Кай, который пытался прочитать чуть ли не каждый рецепт, недовольно цокнул и забрал мышку у старшего.

– Я собираюсь рассказать ему, – просто ответил Чанель. Спустя секунду он добавил. – Знаешь, сегодня утром он спросил меня о своей зарплате. 

Недовольно зыркнув на Кая и переключив страницу браузера, Кенсу ответил. 

– Что с ним будет?

– Я не могу держать его как свою горничную, если мы находимся в отношениях, – сказал Чанель, погружаясь в свои мысли и начиная ковырять вилкой еду. 

– И какие же у вас отношения? – спросил Кенсу, вновь кликнув мышкой.

– Романтические отношения, – пробормотал Чанель. На мгновение он сделал паузу, а зачем выпрямился. – Так или иначе, я получил файлы с резюме от своих родителей. Я должен просмотреть претендентов. 

Кай навострил уши и обернулся. 

– Ты собираешься заменить его?

– Да, – быстро ответил Чанель. – Но он в любом случае останется здесь. 

– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы Бекхен был своего рода хозяином? – парировал Кенсу. 

– Он не любовник, – заявил Чанель. – Он мой жених...

– Чанель, – сказал Кенсу, вздохнув. – Он не знает этого. Он думает, что между вами что-то другое. 

– Это перерастет во что-то большее и прекрасное, – сказал Чанель. – Он поймет. А то у меня ощущение, будто я плачу ему за секс. 

Кривя губы, Кенсу вернулся к экрану ноутбука. 

– Хорошо. Поскорее разберись в ваших отношениях. 

 

Появление Бекхена было довольно экстравагантным. Экстравагантным в том смысле, что он был одет не в свою странную или “удобную” одежду. Он был одет так же, как накануне ночью, и Чанель мог точно сказать, что тот даже фен использовал, чтобы волосы уложить так вызывающе. В каком-то смысле Чанель немного чувствовал ревность, потому что не знал, почему Бекхен решил привести себя в порядок. 

– Доброе утро! – пропел Бекхен, шагая к столу. Он не сел с Чанелем, как тот ожидал. Вместо этого он взял свою тарелку и прислонился к барной стойке. 

– Где Самородок? – сказал он прежде, чем откусить еды. 

Чанель, который был поражен, несколько раз моргнул. 

– Бекхен, сядь. 

Игнорируя его, Бекхен продолжил. 

– Я не видел его с прошлого вечера, – почувствовав, что Чанель пнул его по ноге, Бекхен неохотно сел около гиганта. – О, у меня же есть список. Он в моем кармане. Я не могу достать его теперь, потому что мои руки заняты, – сказал он, пожав плечами.

– Возможно, если ты поставишь тарелку на стол, как нормальный человек, – начал Чанель, – твои руки будут свободны. 

Бекхен замолчал. Затем он поставил свою тарелку. 

– Хорошо... Так вот, – сказал он, засовывая руку в задний карман своих джинсов.

Смотря на то, как Бекхен борется с засовыванием своей руки в карман узких джинсов, Чанель фыркнул. 

– Или носи более свободные штаны, или уменьши свой зад. Так полегче будет. 

Успешно достав свой список, Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы моя попа была меньше? Мм? – спросил он, ткнув Чанеля локтем в бок. 

Уворачиваясь от игривых ударов Бекхена, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Нет. Не хочу. 

– И правильно, – хихикнул Бекхен.

– Мне нравится мять твою задницу, – добавил Чанель низким голосом, наклонившись к уху Бекхена. – Я люблю щупать её и шлепать до покраснения... Не хочешь еще пончиков, Бек? Я готов накормить тебя ими, если твоя попа станет немного больше. 

Бекхен скривил лицо. 

– Ты идиот.

– Ой, кто бы говорил. 

Прикрыв глаза, Бекхен пододвинул стул к Чанелю. 

– Будешь первым?

– Первым? – не понял Чанель.

– Ты сказал, что хотел что-то предложить мне… – пробормотал Бекхен, напоминая Чанелю разговор в спальне. – Или ты забыл...

– Нет, нет, я помню, – сказал Чанель, быстро понимая, о чем речь. С минуту он решал, что сделать, и в конце кивнул Бекхену. – Начинай ты. 

– Хорошо, тогда, пока тебя не было, я кое-что посмотрел, – сказал Бекхен, смущенно опуская взгляд и немного улыбаясь, тем самым зажигая в Чанеле любопытство. – И я тут подумал...

– Что ты смотрел? 

– А?

– Что ты смотрел, пока меня не было? – уточнил Чанель. – Порно?

Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Нет. Мое членство на порно сайте закончилось два месяца назад, а все бесплатные видео низкокачественные... – он взглянул на озадаченного Чанеля и быстро продолжил. – Как я и сказал, я посмотрел “Бурлеск”, и после просмотра у меня в животе что-то зашевелилось. 

– Тебя вырвало? – Чанель фыркнул.

Бекхен ударил Чанеля по бедру. 

– Неправильно! Мне захотелось шест! – вскрикнул он взволнованно.

– Для прыжков? – спросил Чанель, потирая ударенное место. 

– Нет, – пробубнил Бекхен, поднимая голову, – шест для стриптиза...

– Нет. 

Бекхен нахмурился. Затем он развернул свой список. 

– Я еще даже не показал тебе свой список...

Кривя губы, Чанель выхватил из рук Бекхена листок бумаги и пробежался по нему взглядом. 

– Шест для стриптиза можно использовать для зарядки...

Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Все думают, что это так легко, но на самом деле нужна невероятная сила рук. 

Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– И почему ты захотел подкачать свои руки?

– Я не хочу их качать, – слишком быстро ответил Бекхен.

– Тогда он тебе не нужен, – непреклонно заявил Чанель. 

Поняв свою ошибку, Бекхен попытался возразить. 

– Нет... я имею в виду, мне действительно он нужен. Мне нужен он, чтобы я смог поднимать тяжелые вещи. Я...

Чанель это проигнорировал. 

– Ты всегда можешь просто арендовать его... – простонал он. – Хотя, арендовать то, чего касались и обо что терлись другие люди? Нет. 

– Это....

– Все еще нет. 

– Ты несправедлив, – заскулил Бекхен.

Покачав головой, Чанель прочитал причину номер три. 

– Пожарные используют шесты… Они хорошие люди... Мне тоже нужен... – на мгновение он остановился, чтобы, нахмурившись, посмотреть на Бекхена. – Действительно, Бек. 

– Я хороший человек, и поэтому мне он тоже нужен! – заспорил Бекхен. 

– Да, Билл Гейтс тоже был хорошем парнем. Держу пари, его жена установила ему пилон, – с сарказмом пробубнил Чанель. Он начал читать дальше. – Он сделан из нержавеющей стали, как и велосипед, который я отказываюсь покупать тебе?

– Да, он никогда не заржавеет, – сказал Бекхен, дополнив факт. – Это означает, что не будет расходов на чистку. 

Бекхен хотел добавить еще аргументов, но Чанель уже перешел к причине номер пять. 

Издав стон, Бекхен попытался забрать список, но Чанель отодвинул его на расстояние вытянутой руки. 

– Давай-ка посмотрим. Студентам нужны книги… танцорам нужны студии... мне нужен шест для стриптиза в моей комнате. 

– Да, нужен, – сказал Бекхен, пытаясь убрать руку Чанеля и забрать список.

– Ну, это ты образно мыслишь, – пробормотал Чанель, смотря на своего расстроенного стриптизера-подражателя. – Легко устанавливается... Хорошо, идем дальше. 

– Но...

– ...Это профессиональное оборудование, – подняв брови, Чанель удивленно взглянул на Бекхена. – Как стриптиз-клубы могут быть 'профессиональными'?

– Это имеет значение? – раздраженно ответил Бекхен. – Это все еще профессионально. 

– Ну, в общем-то, нет, – просмотрев остальные пункты, Чанель вздохнул. – Бек, ни один из аргументов не убедителен. 

Посмотрев на лицо Бекхена, Чанель на мгновение остыл. 

– Почему ты его хочешь, Бек?

Бекхен с секунду играл со своими пальцами, прежде чем вздохнуть и посмотреть на Чанеля глазами собаки, просящей еды. 

– Я думал, будет забавно иметь его. 

– Какая его часть была бы забавной?

– Скользить на нем вверх и вниз, – пробормотал Бекхен, опуская глаза.

Посмотрев на поведение Бекхена, мужчина оглянулся назад и ухмыльнулся. 

– Какая часть его была бы забавной для меня?

Моргнув, Бекхен немного усмехнулся. 

– О, ты тоже можешь пользоваться им, если хочешь. 

Ухмылка Чанеля исчезла. 

– Я не хочу использовать шест, идиот. 

– Я пошутил, – засмеялся Бекхен, наклоняясь ближе к Чанелю. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь кое-что другое, – встав со стула, Бекхен подошел к Чанелю, перекинул через него ногу и сел на колени гиганта. – Ты хочешь схватить меня, – прошептал он на ухо Чанелю, – ты хочешь схватить меня и привязать меня к шесту как животное. 

Положив руки на талию Бекхена, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– И?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я держался за него, в то время как ты делаешь со мной все, чего так хотел, – промурлыкал Бекхен.

Скользя руками ниже, Чанель начал касаться бедер Бекхена. 

– Это лучший аргумент, который я пока слышал, – ворчал Чанель.

– Да?

– Да...

– ...Может вы там уже замолчите? – выкрикнул Кенсу с барной стойки, ломая маленький мирок, который создали Чанель и Бекхен. – Кай и я все еще здесь. 

Нормальные люди бы засмущались, но Бекхен и Чанель просто рассмеялись. Обнимая парня, Чанель прислушался к смеху Бекхена, потому что впервые он понял, что смех Бекхена не был такими уж раздражающим, как он думал. 

Чанель так и не смог рассказать Бекхену о собственном предложении, пока Бекхен не доел свой завтрак. Он подождал, пока Кенсу и Кай переместятся в другое место, и только он собирался открыть рот, как внезапно из комнаты Сехуна выбежал Самородок, быстро ковыляя к своему папочке и тут же привлекая все внимание Бекхена к себе.

И следующие несколько минут Бекхен качал щенка на руках и пел песни, больше предназначенные для детей, а не для маленьких собак. Чанель был, очевидно, номером два в списке важности Бекхена за пределами спальни.

Когда Бекхен встал, чтобы покормить Самородка, Чанель воспользовался возможностью, чтобы внести свое предложение. 

– Ты любишь животных? – выпалил он.

Бекхен прекратил насыпать корм в миску Самородка, чем разволновал беспокойного щенка, который шнырял туда-сюда, чтобы получить внимание своего папы. Немного приоткрыв рот, Бекхен начал переводить взгляд с Чанеля на Самородка и наоборот. 

– Я даже не знаю, Чанель. Похоже, что мне нравятся животные? – он остановился.

Смотря вниз на Самородка, который цапал лапой папу, чтобы тот дал ему еду, Чанель допустил еще одну глупость. 

– В пятидесяти милях отсюда есть зоопарк. 

– Это классно, – сказал Бекхен, улыбнувшись Самородку, и наконец дал собаке его обед.

– Я хочу съездить туда с тобой. 

Бекхен тут же повернулся к Чанелю. 

– Свидание в зоопарке? – спросил он, смеясь.

– Я не знаю, можно ли это назвать свиданием, – сказал Чанель, пытаясь казаться беспечным и пожимая плечами.

– О, то есть мы всего лишь два парня, которые целуются, трахаются и ходят в зоопарк вместе, – сказал Бекхен, усмехнувшись.

Не принимая во внимание то, как это было сформулировало, Чанель продолжил. 

– Мы можем назвать это свиданием. 

Поглаживая Самородка по спине, когда тот поел, Бекхен смеялся. 

– Это забавно. 

– Что именно?

– Что ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, – сказал Бекхен спокойно, смотря на кушавшего Самородка. – Зачем ты это делаешь?

Чанель замер. 

– Что случилось с твоим желанием съездить куда-нибудь?

– Это просто немного странно. 

– Бек, – Чанель подождал, пока Бекхен посмотрит на него, но когда Бекхен продолжил уделять внимание лишь Самородку, Чанель встал со своего места. Присев на корточки, Чанель притянул Бекхена к себе. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду под 'это немного странно'?

Бекхен пожал плечами и встал. Чанель последовал его примеру. 

– Я отчасти привык к нашему контакту лишь на физическом уровне. 

– Я думал, наши поцелуи и развлечения в спальне это нечто большее, нежели просто что-то физическое, – сказал Чанель и придавил Бекхена к столешнице. 

– Я думаю, что ты должен напомнить себе, что я тебе не особо нравлюсь, г-н Вандерфул, – сказал Бекхен, неправдоподобно посмеявшись. 

Чанель остановился и отступил от Бекхена. 

– Возможно, я передумал. 

– Ты слишком много ду...

– Так ты хочешь поехать или нет? – прямо спросил Чанель. 

Бекхен на мгновение посмотрел вниз. Самородок прекратил есть и вскинул свои ушки, слушая двух взрослых, препирающихся по поводу того, почему один хотел пойти на свидание с другим. Другими словами, Самородок слушал человеческие проблемы: отношения.

Через какое-то время Бекхен поднял взгляд и пожал плечами. 

– Возможно...

– Я не принимаю частичные ответы. 

– Ты ничего не принимаешь част...

Чанель вздохнул. 

– Бекхен. Ты хочешь поехать со мной в зоопарк?

Бекхен на мгновение занервничал, а затем поднял руки в воздухе. 

– Я хочу пойти! – воскликнул он с волнением, которое попытался скрыть с момента, как Чанель предложил пойти на подобие свидания. – Я хочу увидеть твоих родителей. Я хочу видеть обезьян, которые родили так...

Один из самых эффективных способов заткнуть Бекхена — как понял Чанель — состоял в том, чтобы занять его губы другой парой губ. Мало того, что это заставляло парня успокоиться и прекратить говорить, Чанель также понял, что Бекхен получал от этого удовольствие. Как раз, когда Чанель выполнил свою миссию, он еще на секунду задержался у губ Бекхена, проводя по ним своими. 

– Все, что тебе нужно было сделать, это сказать 'да', вместо того, чтобы начинать препираться и подразумевать, что я результат сношения двух приматов. 

Опуская взгляд на губы Чанеля, Бекхен слабо усмехнулся. 

– Но это правда. 

Затем Чанель отстранился и торжественным голосом заявил. 

– Знаешь, если хочешь встретить моих родителей, мы можем съездить к ним. 

Не относясь к заявлению Чанеля серьезно, Бекхен фыркнул и отодвинул гиганта. 

– Конечно. А потом мы поедем к моим. 

– Однажды это случится. 

Качая головой, Бекхен отошел. 

– Я не думаю, что ты захочешь встретиться с моими родителями — возможно, если только с мамой. Подожди, думаю ваша встреча с моим отцом будет знаменательным событием. 

– Правда? – спросил Чанель, следя за Бекхеном взглядом.

– Вам обоим нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь по жизни, – сказал Бекхен с маленькой усмешкой. – Так или иначе, почему мы говорим об этом? Мне нужны мои деньги, Чанель. 

Он протянул руку. 

– Пожалуйста и спасибо. 

Скрещивая на груди руки, Чанель поднял брови. 

– Так вот, почему ты так одет? Уезжаешь в город?

– Да. 

– Как ты туда доберешься? – спросил Чанель.

Бекхен некоторое время отводил взгляд, пытаясь придумать вероятный ответ, который не включал бы слово “автомобиль”, но понял, что такого нет. 

– …на автомобиле?.. – ответил Бекхен, готовый получить громкую напыщенную речь о том, что ему не разрешили ездить.

– У тебя есть права? – спросил Чанель, проигнорировав догадки Бекхена. 

– Да. 

– Покажи мне...

– Подожди, нет, у меня их нет, – Бекхен внезапно забыл про все, что было в лицензии, которая включала домашний адрес и фамилию. – Я просто... я мечтал, что однажды у меня будет лицензия. Я предполагаю, что путаю свои мечты с действительностью.

Он робко улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

Чанель — без сомнения — видел его насквозь. У Бекхена была лицензия, но он, очевидно, думал, что Чанель ничего не знал. И все же это было забавно. Чанель не возражал. Это лишь давало ему преимущество.

– Тогда ты не можешь взять машину. 

Бекхен надул щеки и закатил глаза. Он попытался улизнуть от Чанеля, но гигант перегородил его путь. 

– Прошу прощения, г-н Вандерфул. 

– О, я стою на твоем пути?

– Ты стоишь на пути моей жизни, мечтаний, стремлений и поездки в книжный магазин, – ответил Бекхен, подняв голову. – Да, ты на моем пути. 

– Очень жаль, – сказал Чанель сочувствующим тоном. – Теперь ты не сможешь получить ключи от машины. 

Бекхен оглянулся. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу обойти с другой стороны стола. 

Чанель осмотрелся и увидел, что Бекхен был прав. Оглядываясь назад на самодовольного парня, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Это не имеет значения. Ты все равно не получишь эти ключи. 

– Вчера вечером я вернулся домой в безопасности, – указал Бекхен. – Очевидно, я могу ездить. 

– Ничего не знаю. 

Понимая, что все идет по кругу, Бекхен скривил губы. 

– Ну, я должен поехать купить мои книги, а ты не готов позволить мне вести автомобиль... о! Я знаю. Кай. Кай может отвезти меня, – сказал он с ухмылкой.

Чанель взглянул на лицо Бекхена и немедленно понял, что сказать. 

– Нет. В прошлый раз, когда ты пришел домой с Каем, ты привел домой собаку. Я не хочу, чтобы в этот раз ты вернулся с коробкой, полной бездомных котят. 

Бекхен скривил губы и нахмурил брови. 

– Я не буду! Какова вообще вероятность найти коробку... я имею в виду, я могу найти одного или двух, но коробка котят? Я не думаю. 

– Бек...

Становясь более нетерпеливым, Бекхен нахмурился и резко опустил плечи. 

– Господи, Чанель! Мне двадцать два года, и я не становлюсь моложе. Я хочу свои книги. 

Застонав, Чанель подбросил руки в воздух и отошел с пути, направившись к прихожей. 

– Прекрасно. Мне все равно. 

– Я могу взять машину? – взбодрившись воскликнул Бекхен. 

– Нет. 

– Чт...

– ... я собираюсь отвезти тебя, – быстро добавил Чанель. Услышав предложение Чанеля, Бекхен последовал за ним в прихожую.

Самородок, который потерял интерес к этим взрослым, вернулся к еде, пока его небольшой животик не получил больше корма. Затем ему захотелось поиграть, и он быстро потопал к комнате Сехуна.

Когда Бекхен шел позади Чанеля, он сказал:

– Не забудь выдать мне каску! Я не собираюсь умирать. 

Чанель захихикал и наконец вошел в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться во что-то, что заставит его выглядеть пугающе для любого, кто посмеет посмотреть на Бекхена, пока они будут в городе. 

– Расслабься. Если бы я действительно хотел сделать что-то с тобой, то я бы просто выкинул тебя из машины. 

– Ты такой добрый. 

Бекхен сел на кровать, пока Чанель переодевался в излишне роскошную одежду. Она заставляла его выглядеть более сексуальным, да, но Бекхен совсем не хотел, чтобы он так выглядел. Чанель будет привлекать все внимание к себе, и Бекхену это не нравилось. Это было не из-за ревности. Нет. Бекхену вообще смешно понятие ревности. Просто Чанель станет центром внимания симпатичных дам. Лучше бы он остался в своей домашней одежде. 

Да, так бы и сделал. 

Через некоторое время, что Чанель шнырял по комнате, Бекхен спросил. 

– Так, когда ты собираешься отдать мне деньги?

Снимая рубашку и доставая новую, Чанель взглянул на Бекхена. 

– На счет или наличные деньги?

– Мне нравятся наличные деньги. Это экономит время, – Бекхен вздохнул. – Единственная вещь, которая лучше, чем наличные деньги, – это кредитные карты, но я не могу использовать свою...

– Оу? – пропел Чанель, будто ему было интересно, и надел свою рубашку. – У тебя есть кредитная карта?

– Нет, я соврал, – пробормотал Бекхен. – Я снова притворялся. 

– Точно так же, как, когда ты притворился, что у тебя есть права?

– Да. 

– Ты слишком много притворяешься, Бек, – вздохнул Чанель. Он провел рукой по волосам и решил, что не будет укладывать их ради простого посещения местного книжного магазина. Вместо этого он подошел к своему столу и взял свои солнцезащитные очки. 

– Пойдем, – сказал он и взял свои ключи от машины. 

– Мои деньги?

– Забудь про свои деньги, – сказал Чанель. – Я заплачу за все. 

– Ты собираешься заплатить за мои любовные романы... – сказал Бекхен, на всякий случай разъяснив ситуацию. 

– Да. 

Качая головой, Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Хорошо. Я так понимаю, это означает, что я получаю неограниченные права расходов?

– Только сегодня, – рассудил Чанель.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты обанкротился. 

– Верь мне, Бек, – сказал Чанель и взял руку Бекхена, выводя их из комнаты, – ты не исчерпаешь мои финансовые ресурсы. 

 

Накануне ночью Бекхен припарковал внедорожник снаружи, боясь, что, если он откроет дверь гаража, звук разбудит всех домашних.

И когда Чанель выгнал свой автомобиль на дорогу, он оглянулся назад на другую машину и искоса осмотрел её. Он увидел полосу — очень значительную полосу. 

– … Это. Что, черт возьми, это такое?

– Что? – спросил Бекхен, вытянув шею, чтобы увидеть, о чем говорил Чанель.

Повисла пауза. Затем Чанель резко повернул голову и сверлящим взглядом посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Это царапина, Бек? Это царапина на моем чертовом внедорожнике?

Подняв брови, Бекхен что-то забубнил и посмотрел в окно. 

– Возможно...

– Кто её оставил?

Бекхен на мгновение задумался, вспоминая, как была создана та царапина. Он не забыл про тележку. Он помнил волнующегося Кая. О чем они препирались? Бекхен подумал и затем вспомнил.

– Бек, я не хочу проблем тому парню...

_“Если он узнает, то мне крышка...”_

– Бек, – сказал Чанель предупреждающим тоном, вырывая Бекхена из его мыслей. – Ты сделал это? – Бекхен не ответил, и Чанель нахмурился. – Бек...

– Кай сделал это.


	32. Chapter 32

__

Глава 32  
Животные

Чанель знал, что Бекхен врет. Он знал. Кай был бесформенным желе, поэтому, казалось, не мог сказать Бекхену “нет”, что бы Бекхен не попросил. И вот то, что вырисовалось в воображении Чанеля: Кая заставили взять ключи, и они с Бекхеном поехали в магазин, чтобы купить компоненты для чизкейка, но вернулись с собакой. Было практически несомненно, что портящий всю малину идиот рядом с ним, который практически подпрыгивал от волнения из-за нескольких книг, был преступником, что сделал незначительный дефект на его черном внедорожнике.

Он грозно посмотрел на Бекхена, заставив того сжаться. Но это работало лишь в течение нескольких минут. Уже скоро Бекхен начал двигаться и даже наклонился, включая радио. А когда Чанель отключил его, Бекхен пожал плечами и начал петь сам, качая в такт телом и игнорируя раздраженного сварливого водителя.

Когда машина еще даже не припарковалась, Бекхен уже начал возиться с ремнем безопасности и потянулся к ручке в двери. Чанель должен был рявкнуть на него, чтобы тот подождал, пока автомобиль не остановится, но Бекхен даже не слушал. Спустя секунду, после того, как Чанель припарковал автомобиль, Бекхен уже открыл дверь, поправил свой жакет и волосы в зеркале и затем прыгнул на тротуар.

– Ну, ты пойдешь со мной? – спросил он.

Не торопясь и закрывая автомобиль, Чанель снял очки и повесил их на рубашку. 

– Я хочу? Это вопрос. 

Бекхен наклонил голову и пожал плечами. 

– Прекрасно. Не иди. 

Круто поворачиваясь, Бекхен пошел в небольшой книжный магазин, оставляя Чанеля стоять с руками в карманах и смотреть, как любитель любовных романов входит в магазин без него. Все еще абсолютно 'счастливый' из-за факта, что один из его автомобилей был поцарапан, Чанель, пошел за Бекхеном, смотря на его раздосадованное лицо. Очутившись в магазине, он увидел, что Бекхен смеялся с пожилой женщиной в приемном отделении.

Увидев, что Чанель вошел, Бекхен на мгновение повернул голову в его направлении. 

– Ты не должен был входить. 

– Я тот, кто платит за твои книжули в жанре "фэнтези", помнишь? – напомнил ему Чанель. 

Когда Бекхен пожал плечами и вернулся к женщине, Чанель осмотрел магазин и отметил весь диапазон книг вокруг. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее он понимал, что не был в таком магазине очень долго, предпочитая посещать библиотеку. В последний раз он был в книжном, когда должен был купить Бекхену книги, чтобы восполнить факт, что он отдал собаку — хотя этот жест был проигнорирован. Бекхен, с другой стороны, казалось, часто посещал подобные магазины. 

– Бек, какие книги ты собираешь купить? – спросил Чанель, слыша, что разговор Бекхена пошел не в то русло. Они должны, по его мнению, побыстрее отсюда уйти. 

Вспомнив свою цель, Бекхен наконец отрывается от разговора с консультантом. 

– О! Точно... 'Любовь не ждёт' есть в продаже?

Пока женщина отвечала, Чанель начал медленно прогуливался по магазину, закатывая глаза от дрянных названий. Смотря на книги на полках, он отметил, что всем романским книгам с дрянными названиями присущи обложки с одинокими женщинами на коленях. Оглядываясь на Бекхена, который кивал консультанту, Чанель покачал головой, неспособный понять, почему Бекхену нравилось читать истории о вымышленной любви.

Он знал, что было что-то в том, как персонажи “влюбились” “случайным” способом, как будто они никогда не “пытались” влюбиться. Бекхену не нравились системы или что-либо закодированное, поэтому в некотором смысле Чанелю было не трудно предположить, что парню понравились неуверенность и приключение любовных романов. 

После нескольких минут женщина принесла Бекхену книгу, которую он хотел. Чанель думал, что на этом конец и готов уже был уйти, но Бекхен оставил женщину и пошел осматривать магазин. Бекхен брал в руки книгу и начинал процесс: смотрел на обложку, судил о модели, проверял название, проверял саму книгу, читал описание и смотрел на имена персонажей. Если бы что-нибудь в этом процессе было не так, Бекхен задумывался. В противном случае он клал книгу назад и продолжал свой поход. 

Чанель не был уверен, пытался ли Бекхен выдавить из него деньги, но у него в руках было уже пять книг, которые он выбирал уже тридцать минут. Посмотрев на часы на стене, Чанелю — несмотря на то, что ему нравилось наблюдать за Бекхеном — все это немного надоело. 

Вздохнув, он тихонько шлепнул Бекхена по бедру. Обернувшись, Бекхен уткнулся носом в черную пластиковую карту. 

– Возьми её. 

Бекхен поднял брови. 

– Зачем?

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– У меня есть другие дела, – ответил Чанель вновь пихая карточку в лицо Бека. – Возьми её и плати за любые книги, которые хочешь. 

Сделав паузу, Бекхен пожал плечами и взял карту. 

– Не скажу, что у меня много совести, так что я возьму её. 

Качая головой, Чанель закатил его глаза. Прежде чем он отошел, он наклонился и чмокнул Бекхена в затылок. 

– Скоро увидимся. Мне нужно здесь кое-что сделать. 

Поправив волосы, Бекхен посмотрел на него из-под челки и кивнул. 

– Хорошо... о, эй. У Самородка почти закончился корм. Можешь зайти в продуктовый и купить? Ему нравится бренд...

Кивая, Чанель тут же развернулся включил. 

– Ладно. Ну, я оставлю тебя тогда и потом вернусь забрать. 

Бекхен возвращается к своим книгам. 

– Хорошо... не забудь про Самородка. Он должен покушать. 

Выходя из магазина, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Уверен, он-то поест. 

 

Минуя магазин за магазином, Чанель не останавливался, пока он не повернул за угол и не нашел небольшой магазин сотовой связи. Вообще, Бекхен всегда все получал: часы работы, работа Кая, велосипед и наконец сотовый телефон. Чанель все выполнял — за исключением велосипеда — и хотя он был не уверен относительно того, почему он сейчас здесь, он все же купит Беку телефон.

Дать Бекхену сотовый телефон больше не было опасно. Местоположение Бекхена больше не было секретом. Парень также все еще находился под впечатлением, что он был в бегах, поэтому Чанель сомневался, что тот попытается связаться с кем-то со своей старой жизни. Плюс, скоро будет поездка в зоопарк. Если Бекхен умудрится потеряться, то Чанель бы не отказался от хоть какой-нибудь возможности связаться с ним. 

Вообще, что бы не думал Чанель, но выбрать Бекхену телефон было сложно. 

Он должен найти что-то простое — что-то черное, как цвет души Бекхена. Или он должен купить самый дешевый, потому что Бекхен без проблем сможет сломать его уже на следующий день. Но вместо этого Чанель выбрал черный смартфон и купил чехол с милой собачкой. 

Пока он шел назад к книжному магазину после того, как купил корм, Чанель вспомнил темного щенка Бека, которому так нравилось бегать за своим владельцем на своих коротких лапках. Фыркая, Чанель был готов поклясться, что что-то с этой собакой было не так. Самородок бегал слишком много. Чанель не знал, было ли это то потому что Самородок еще щенок или потому что у Самородка просто были какие- то бегущие проблемы. Так или иначе собака выглядела странной. С другой стороны, какой отец, такой и сын.

К тому времени, как Чанель добрался до книжного магазина, у Бекхена, сидящего рядом со входом в магазин, уже был внушительный пакет книжек. Увидев Чанеля, Бекхен повернулся и улыбнулся. 

– Ты вернулся! Ты купил нужный бренд для Самородка?

– Угу, – пассивно ответил Чанель. 

– Хорошо, – встав с лавки, Бекхен отряхнул штаны. – Что делал?

– Должен был кое-что купить. 

Смотря на легкий пакет в руках Чанеля, Бекхен наклонил голову. 

– Что это?

Чанель пожал плечами, и повернулся к автомобилю. Положив корм для Самородка на асфальт, Чанель достал ключи и открыл двери. 

– Я покажу тебе дома. 

Гримасничая, Бекхен поднял свой пакет и, шатаясь, зашагал к пассажирскому сидению. 

– Это что-то неприличное?

Бросая взгляд на Бекхена, Чанель нахмурился. 

– Что ты считаешь неприличным? – спросил он из любопытства.

Бекхен пожал плечами и открыл свою дверь. 

– Вещички BDSM, думаю. 

Закатывая глаза от точки зрения Бекхена, Чанель загрузил в багажник корм. Когда он вернулся и сел на водительское сиденье, он глянул на Бекхена. 

– Ты надеялся на BDSM? – с сарказмом спросил он.

Что-то бубня, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Мне не нравится веревки и затычки. 

Это был не обязательно ответ, который ЧанЁль услышать не очень хотел, но с другой стороны, он действительно не знал, чего он хотел с этим вопросом. Вздыхая, он включил двигатель. 

– В любом случае, сколько ты купил? – пробормотал он. 

– О... Вот, посмотри, я попытался унять себя, – начал Бекхен, – но меня унесло. Я так хотел один западный роман, поэтому купил сразу три. Потом я захотел книгу с гигантскими шотландцами... о, прости. Их называют Горцами.

– В чем разница? – фыркнул Чанель, сдавая назад. 

Простонав, Бекхен слегка ударил Чанеля по бедру. 

– Британцы называют их шотландцами, но они предпочитают быть названными Горцами... Если бы ты только читал книги, ты бы знал это!

– О, я читаю книги, – заспорил Чанель, надавливая на газ. – Я просто не читаю твою причудливую ерунду. 

– Это не ерунда, – сказал Бекхен. – Такое вполне может быть в жизни. 

– Какой-то жулик собирается врываться в наш дом и похитить тебя? – спрашивает Чанель. – Он возьмет тебя в заложники, обольстит тебя своим неистово горячим телом и будет держать тебя, несмотря на то, насколько раздражающий ты иногда? Он никогда не вернет тебя домой?

Бекхен засмеялся над глупостью Чанеля. 

– Возможно! – воскликнул он. – Как знать. Он мог бы просто приехать через день и выкинуть меня где-нибудь... о, но этот парень поймет меня. Он поймет, почему я люблю любовные романы и не будет судить меня как ты, – сказал он, высунув язык.

Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Это глупо. Никто не посмеет ворваться в мой дом и украсть тебя, идиот, – пробормотал он, поворачивая руль. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, Чанель? – пропел Бекхен. – Это вполне может произойти. 

– Нет, Бек, – сказал Чанель, дразня Бекхена. – Это вполне никогда не произойдет. 

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я не позволю этому произойти. Вот почему. 

 

Подъехав к дому, Бекхен повернулся к Чанелю и вручил ему его карту. Смотря на кусок пластмассы, Чанель покачал головой. 

– Забери её себе. 

– Зачем? – озадачено спросил Бекхен.

– Для того, чтобы тебе было на что покупать себе вещи, – объяснил Чанель, выталкивая ключи от машины из зажигания.

– Но...

Игнорируя нависший аргумент Бекхена, Чанель вышел из автомобиля. Раздраженный, Бекхен наклонился к задним сиденьям и, забрав книги, вышел из машины. 

– Мне не нужно это, гигант! – крикнул он. – У меня есть зарплата. 

Закрывая багажник свободной рукой, Чанель кинул на него взгляд и пошел ко входу в дом. 

– Тогда просто держи её у себя для чрезвычайных ситуаций, Бек. 

Шагая за Чанелем, Бекхен побежал вперед и постучал в дверь, чтобы им открыли. 

– Я внезапно получил специальные права? – усмехнулся он. – Это льготы от того, что я сплю с парнем, который нанял меня?

Рот Чанеля открылся в замечании Бекхена. 

– Я даю тебе карту не в качестве награды за секс, – рыкнул он.

– Но мне все еще не нужна она, – настоял Бекхен. – У Кенсу есть она? А у Сехуна? – получив в ответ тишину, он вздохнул. – Я не хочу её брать. 

– Просто держи её при себе, Бек, – упорствовал Чанель.

– Но...

Бекхен был перебит Сехуном, который открыл парадную дверь. Самородок был на его руках, но при виде своего папы тут же начал брыкаться. 

– Эй, ты вернулся... Эй, Самородок, ну... – Сехун покачал головой. – Мы должны погулять...

Тут же забывая о Чанеле, Бекхен оттолкнул его и зашел в дом. 

– Самородок, папочка привез тебе корм!

В ответ Самородок еще больше начал брыкаться, но Сехун успокоил его, все время поглаживая по телу. 

– Давай, Самородок. Выйдем на улицу на пару минут. 

Смотря на то, как Сехун ведет его щенка наружу, Бекхен резко опустил плечи. 

– По крайней мере Самородку не одиноко, когда я не с ним. 

После того, как Чанель снял свою обувь, он пошел к кухне и поставил еду Самородка на пол, кладя купленный сотовый телефона на столешницу. 

– Собака занимает все интересы Сехуна. 

– Это да, – сказал Бекхен с усмешкой. – Что это за коробка, гигант?

– Я покажу тебе позже. 

– Хорошо... о, но карта...

– Бекхен...

– Я буду хранить её только потому, что ты не сдашься... Все мы знаем, что ты упрямый, Чанель, – сказал он, посмотрев на Чанеля.

Лицо Чанеля дернулось, потому, если кто и был упрямым в их отношениях, так это был Бекхен. Фактически, для него это было довольно оскорбительно. Но прежде чем он смог принять ответные меры, Бекхен забежал в прихожую.

Чанель же пошел в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться во что-то более удобное. Удостоверившись, что он не был похож на страдающего дальтонизмом безвкусного человека, как Бекхен, он кивнул. Чанель вышел из своей комнаты тридцать минут спустя, после того как он принял быстрый душ, и спустился в гостиную, увидев Бекхена, который кладет себе в рот корм для собак. Самородок сидел около него, смотря, как его папа пробовал его собачью блюдо.

Бекхен разгрыз кусочек и съежился. Чанель же вообще не был удивлен этим глупым действием. Его не было всего тридцать минут, а Бекхен уже ел корм для собак, в то время как собака, которой принадлежал корм, наблюдал за этим.

– Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Бекхен искоса посмотрел на него и закрыл рот. 

– Я... тьфу, это противно! Фу! – вскрикнул он и побежал к раковине.

Пока Бекхен бежал, он пару раз чуть не упал, заставляя Чанеля задуматься, почему он решил связать свою жизнь с этим парнем. 

Подставив голову под кран, Бекхен попытался смыть с языка вкус, но случайно увеличил напор крана, и вода хлынула ему прямо в горло. От рефлексивного действия он резко поднял голову и ударил себя по рту краном. 

Дезориентированный, он попытался сохранить равновесие, хватаясь за первую попавшуюся поверхность, но та вся была влажной. Его рука соскользнула, и он, еще раз задев кран, скользнул вперед и упал на пол, издавая стоны и крича.

Самородок и Чанель переглянулись и опять начали смотреть на человека, из-за которого пополнится сборник истории печальных неудачах Бекхена. Из этих двоих Самородок был единственным, кто пошел спасать папу. Чанель, с другой стороны, вздохнул и потер лоб. 

– Вот почему мы не едим корм для собак, Бек. Вот, черт побери, почему.


	33. Chapter 33

__

Глава 33  
Приключения Сехуна и Самородка

Папа ушел куда-то с высоким парнем. Я не знаю, куда они пошли. Я пошел в комнату цветочного мальчика, чтобы быть вежливым, как папа всегда говорил, поэтому я оставил ему небольшой подарок под его кроватью. Я могу чувствовать этот запах. Он не может. Я забавный. Я вернулся к папе, а папа ушел. Высокий человек также ушел. Высокий человек наверняка имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Мне не нравится высокий человек. Он всегда с папой, и у папы из-за этого никогда нет на меня времени. Я бы не ненавидел так высокого человека, если бы он позволил мне присоединиться к его играм с папой. Мне нравятся игры. Как салочки, но я еще не могу играть в салочки, так что когда-нибудь потом.

Я искал папу, потому что, скорее всего, они снова были в комнате высокого человека. Они всегда в комнате высокого человека. Я вою. Иногда они находятся в пещере высокого человека. Я называю это пещерой. Она пахнет как пещера. Вообще, я не знаю, как пахнет пещера.

Думаю, цветочный мальчик видел, как я хожу по дому. Он думает, что он забавный. Он думает, что я его друг. Он поднял меня на руки и начал разговаривать со мной, как с ребенком. Нет, цветочный мальчик. Папа так говорит со мной. 

Иногда я думаю, что цветочный мальчик пытается заменить моего папу. Я не хочу разбивать его одинокое сердце, но никто не сможет заменить моего папу. Он должен попытаться заменить папу высокого человека или еще кого, но не моего. Мне нравится мой папа. Мой папа нашел меня на автостоянке. Возможно, цветочный мальчик тоже должен пойти и найти собаку на автостоянке. Тогда он сможет быть папой. Просто не моим папой. Я не хочу, чтобы он был моим папой. У меня есть папа. Мой папа - это единственный папа, которого я хочу.

У цветочного мальчика действительно нет друзей. У него только парень с толстыми губами, но толстым губам нравится готовить с мамой Кенсу даже при том, что мама Кенсу очень властный? Я так не думаю. Мама Кенсу не грубый. Я думаю, что толстым губам нужен словарь.

Пока папы не было рядом, цветочный мальчик взял меня в свою комнату. Мне не нравится, когда он так делает. Мне не нравится идти в места, где я справляю нужду. Ну, я не справляю в цветочной комнате цветочного мальчика нужду. Иногда. Но не часто. Если я схожу по маленькому, то это не считается. Это просто вода. 

Он заставил меня смотреть с ним драмы. Это отчасти напомнило мне о книгах папы, но тут я могу видеть, как люди двигаются. Несмотря на то, что я дальтоник. Я ограниченный. Цветочный мальчик тоже ограниченный? Вот почему все, что он делает, это берет шланг и поливает? Так вот в чем дело? Я не знаю. Возможно. Возможно, он страдает дальтонизмом, как и я. Говоря о цветах, я думаю, что он должен купить новую одежду. Все, что он носит, черное и белое. Цветочный мальчик должен быть красочным.

После драм цветочный мальчик взял меня на пляж. Он попытался заставить меня приносить палку, но я не приношу ему палку. Я никому не приношу. Я даже не буду пытаться принести, если ты не мой папа. Папа поощряет меня. Если я не принесу ее, он говорит, что все в порядке. Тогда он смеется и говорит, что я “чудо”. Я не понимаю человеческий юмор, но так или иначе я гавкаю, чтобы показать папе, что он был забавен даже при том, что я не понимаю.

Когда цветочный мальчик устал от попыток заставить меня играть, он снова поднял меня на руки. Он сел на ступеньки и положил меня между его ног. Мне это не нравится. Было жарко. Моя спина потела, но я не потею, потому что я собака. Я извивался, а он смеялся. Почему он смеялся над моей попыткой убежать от него? Я не знаю. У цветочного мальчика нет чувства юмора. А может и есть, но я все равно не понимаю. Он не забавный, как мой папа. Я даже не знаю, насколько он забавный.

А мои какашки забавные? Я думаю, да.

Я был действительно счастлив, когда папа пришел домой! Я хотел обнять его, но цветочный мальчик держал меня в руках. Он даже забрал меня на улицу. Иногда я думаю, что цветочный мальчик думает, что мне он нравится. Иногда я думаю, что цветочный мальчик думает, что я его друг. Цветочный мальчик мог бы мне немного понравиться, не будь он черно-белым мальчиком с ограниченными возможностями, который пытается заменить моего папу, кладя меня между своих ног. 

Я хочу папу.

Мне не нравится цветочный мальчик.

Я ненавижу высокого человека.

Высокий человек должен уйти.

Что такое смерть? Я видел это слово в интернете. Я думаю, что это нужно высокому человеку.

Я просто хочу своего папу.


	34. Chapter 34

__

Глава 34  
Все еще обработка

Бекхен часто шмыгал носом, из которого текли сопли, в то время как Чанель умывал его лицо водой. Мельком взглянув на чумазого парня, Чанель покачал головой. Взяв бумажное полотенце, он вытер лицо Бекхена и осторожно убрал влагу с чужих губ. Затем он отвел Бекхена к столу и усадил на стул. Самородок топал за ним, скуля и тыкая лапой то в ногу папы, то в ногу Чанеля, который задавался вопросом, что он вообще сделал в своей прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить этого раздражающего идиота.

Потом он подошел к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и начал рыться внутри, пока не нашел плитку шоколада, которая была уже наполовину съедена. Как долго она тут? Чанель не знал, но он всё равно собирался дать её Бекхену. Взяв шоколад, он пошел назад к столу и вручил ее Бекхену, который взял плитку и пробормотал спасибо.

В то время как Бекхен бессознательно разворачивал этот древний шоколад, Чанель отодвинул стул и сел рядом с ним. Поставив локоть на стол, Чанель положил голову на руку.

– Итак, ты отказываешься говорить мне, что тобой двигало, когда ты ел корм нашей собаки?

Бекхен скривил лицо и мельком взглянул на Самородка, который стоял на задних лапах, опираясь передними на ногу Чанеля. 

– Его корм...

Чанель попытался избавиться от Самородка. 

– Что с ним?

Бекхен откусил плитку шоколада. 

– Самородок не... А! Почему такой жесткий? – проскулил Бек и вынул изо рта кусочек.

Махнув рукой, Чанель пропустил его замечание. 

– Просто теперь это леденец. Итак, что ты говорил о своей раздражающей собаке? – сказал Чанель, отодвинув Самородка. Самородок, лапы которого не выдержали трения о деревянный пол, проскользил на расстояние в несколько футов.

Проводя языком по нёбу, Бекхен попытался распробовать вкус шоколада. Он попробовал еще раз, но на сей раз он просто лизнул сладость. 

– Самородок не ест его. Я должен был понять почему. 

– Возможно, он просто не был голоден, – предположил Чанель. 

– Нет, он всегда голоден, – пробормотал Бекхен.

Чанель посмотрел на Самородка. 

– Он толстый. 

– Нет, он не толстый, – Бекхен облизал губы. – Он щенок. Вообще-то он должен много есть. Так или иначе, да, он не ел корм, и я должен был проверить и узнать, что с ним не так...

Чанель застонал.

– Бек, ты мог бы просто прочитать этикетку. 

Открыв рот, чтобы запротестовать, Бекхен понял, что даже не потрудился подумать об этикетке. Хмурясь, он отложил свою плитку шоколада и спрыгнул со стула, подбегая к пакету с кормом для собак. Взгляд Чанеля проследил за ним. И потом Бекхен закричал.

– Ты взял не тот бренд! Ты идиот! – Бекхен шагнул к столу и потряс пакетом. – Ты серьезно? Чанель, я же сказал, чтобы ты купил нужный бренд! Самородок очень придирчив. Он придирчивая собака, и ему не нравятся перемены. Что это такое? Это что... универсальный бренд?!

Чанель был захвачен врасплох. 

– Бек, успокойся...

Он попытался дотронуться до Бекхена, но тот ударил его по руке. 

– Самородок не дикое животное! Мы не можем отправить его на охоту самому добывать себе пищу. Аргх... Неудивительно, что на вкус как дерьмо, – отходя от стола, Бекхен подошел к мусорке и свалил пакет вовнутрь. – Знаешь, к счастью, у нас все еще есть немного в запасе старого корма. 

Закатывая глаза, Чанель лишь развел руками. 

– Не дай Бог собака хоть раз не поест в своей толстой жизни.

Бекхен угрожающе зыкнул на Чанеля, прислонился к кухонному столу и скрестил на груди руки. 

– Чанель, еда для Самородка, как воздух для нас. 

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Все равно. Иди уже принеси остатки корма для собаки. 

Раздраженный, Бекхен пошел в кладовую, где он держал еду для Самородка. 

– Я думал, что ты слушал меня, когда я сказал тебе купить нужный бренд... – бормотал он.

По некоторым причинам, Чанелю казалось, что Бекхен слишком расстроен из-за его простой ошибки. 

– Как я вообще узнал бы его бренд, Бек? – спросил он.

– Самородок здесь уже не первый день. Ты должен был заметить! – простонал Бекхен, когда вернулся к миске Самородка, насыпая нужный корм. – Я знаю, что ты не любишь его, но, Чанель... Будь немного внимательнее. 

Садясь на пол, Бекхен начал чесать спинку жадно поглощающего корм Самородка. В комнате стояла тишина, разве что Бекхен что-то шептал щенку. 

– Бек, – Чанелю не нравилось, как Бекхен его игнорировал. Вздыхая, он встал со своего места и присел рядом с парнем. – Бекхен. 

На этот раз Бекхен кинул на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвернулся. 

– Чанель. 

Опуская взгляд на кушающую собаку, Чанель выдохнул. 

– Мне жаль, что я купил твоей собаке не тот бренд, – пробормотал он. 

– Почему ты приносишь извинения мне? Принеси их Самородку. 

Чанель не думал, что тот был серьезен, пока не увидел взгляд Бекхена. Решив, что спорить бесполезно, он простонал и взял Самородка, который заскулил, когда его оторвали от еды. 

– Мне так жаль, собака. 

– Его зовут Самородок. 

Сжав зубы, Чанель проглотил свою гордость. 

– Мне жаль, Самородок. 

– Теперь поцелуй его. 

– Я могу просто поцеловать тебя? – сказал Чанель, поставив Самородка рядом с Бекхеном. – Я не хочу целовать его. 

– Я недавно съел корм для собак, и ты хочешь поцеловать меня, – удивился Бен. – Ну, ты и задница. 

Фыркая, Чанель встал с пола. 

– Прекрасно. В любом случае, я принес извинения, – он протянул руку. – Говоря о заднице, ты должен поднять свою с пола. Я должен тебе кое-что дать. 

Взяв руку Чанеля, Бек ухмыльнулся. 

– Это деньги? Мне нравятся деньги. 

Чанель фыркнул и вновь усадил Бекхена на стул. 

– Сейчас вернусь. 

– Ты снова купил мне кардиганы, Ёль? – спросил Бекхен с усмешкой. – Мне понравились те, что ты купил мне в прошлый раз... ну, правда, у меня нет ничего, что бы я мог сочетать с желтым. Я не знаю... о! Но мне понравился красный и серый. Цвета хорошие! Что ты подаришь мне на сей раз?

Удивленный Чанель стоял на месте. 

– Я-я не купил их... Нет. Я не купил тебе кардиганов... Погоди, ты хотел кардиганы?

– Не то чтобы, но я всегда им рад, – рассуждал Бекхен. – Ну, тогда, если не кардиганы, то, что ты мне преподнесешь?

Моргнув несколько раз, Чанель выдохнул. 

– Будь здесь. 

– А куда мне идти? – засмеялся Бекхен.

Чанель собирался ответить, но потом решил, что бесполезно отвечать на риторический вопрос. Он подошел к стойке и взял пакет с сотовым телефоном. 

– Так как я не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся в зоопарке, я решил купить тебе это...

– Это поводок для меня? 

– Почему это должен быть чертов поводок в общественном месте? – простонал Чанель, потирая лоб.

– Не знаю. Может это твоя тайная извращенная фантазия, – ответил Бек, посвистывая. 

– Если бы я хотел привязать тебя, то я сделал бы это в спальне, где нет других людей, – качая головой, Чанель шел дальше. – Так или иначе, я купил тебе это, – сказал он, засунув руку в пакет и вытащив белую коробку.

– Это...

– Бек, замолчи, – вмешался Пак. – Дай мне закончить, прежде чем обвинишь меня в том, что я любитель садо-мазо. 

– О, – сказал Бек, усмехнувишь. – Любовничек. 

– Да, лю... – Чанель остановился и полностью забыл о телефоне. – Что ты имеешь в виду под ‘о, любовничек’?

– Не знаю, – сказал Бекхен, смеясь. – Я просто сказал, ‘о, любовничек’. 

– Почему ты сказал это таким тоном? – поднял бровь Чанель, поставив коробку на обеденный стол перед Бекхеном. Вместо этого он взглядом заставил парня замолчать. – Что? Ты не рассматриваешь меня как любовника?

– В каком смысле? – передразнил Бек, слегка пиная ногу Чанеля своей. – Как любящего человека? Хм, не знаю. Ты иногда довольно злой. И плюс, ты уронил меня на пол, из-за чего я получил сотрясение. 

– Как насчет сексуального смысла? Что тогда?

Бекхен вздохнул. Он знал, что Чанель ждал чего-то вроде 'ты мой возлюбленный', но Бекхен всегда поступал не так, как от него ожидали. 

– Мы с тобой друзья по сексу, которые...

– Неправильно. Попробуй еще раз. 

Бекхен сжал губы и театрально начал думать. 

– Ты прав. Мы с тобой, ты и я, мы не друзья, – он сделал паузу. – Ты мой босс, и я делаю то, что ты хочешь. 

Чанель цокнул языком. 

– Прекрати играть со мной. Это раздражает. 

– Но тебе же это нравится. 

– Мне это не нравится, – опровергнул Чанель.

Бекхен поднял брови, быстро и с сомнением взглянув на Чанеля. 

– Нравится, иначе бы ты не проводил со мной ночи, – сказал он, сощурив глаза. 

Решив пропустить мимо ушей верное замечание, Чанель пробормотал:

– Все равно, – и продолжил то, что начал. Когда он открыл коробку, он объяснил, что это. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся в зоопарке, поэтому я подумал и купил тебе телефон. 

Бекхен вскинул голову и с подозрением посмотрел на Пака. 

– Сотовый телефон. 

– Да, – кратко ответил Чанель. Вытащив совершенно новый сенсорный смартфон, Чанель быстро осмотрел его и протянул Бекхену. – Ты можешь переписываться и созваниваться с кем угодно, хотя я уверен, что этого не будет, потому что у тебя нет друзей. 

Взяв телефон, Бекхен уставился на него. 

– Я тоже не вижу, чтобы ты приводил сюда друзей, г-н Вандерфул, – фыркнул Бек, включая сотовый телефон и взволнованно наблюдая, как появляется заставка. 

– Хм, – сев на стул, Чанель засмотрелся на явно радостного Бекхена. – Ты должен добавить меня в свои контакты. И домашний тоже добавь. 

Несмотря на то, что телефон был Бекхену в новинку, он быстро нашел нужную функцию и создал профиль Чанеля. 

– Какой твой номер, гигант? – спросил он оживленно. Чанель продиктовал свой номер и спросил Бекхена, нужно ли повторить. Бекхен лишь покачал головой, что вообще не удивило Чанеля. Он был помолвлен с Бён Бекхеном, гением, а также полным и чрезвычайным идиотом.

– Мне нужно фото на иконку... – пробормотал парень. Он щелкнул камерой и навел ее на Чанеля. – Улыбочку. 

Когда Чанель выдавил из себя улыбку, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Убери улыбку. 

– Какого черта?

– Ты можешь выглядеть... я не знаю. Ты можешь быть похожим на самого себя?

Чанель свел брови и нахмурился. 

– Я не знаю, Бек. Я нормальный... – он у слышал щелчок и затих. – Черт побери, Бек...

Бекхен перевернул сотовый телефон, чтобы Чанель увидел фото. 

– Открытый рот и глаза, напуганные и наполовину закрытые – вот как ты обычно выглядишь, Чанель. На этой фотке ты еще хорошо вышел. Мне нравится. 

Неудивленный убогим снимком, который сделал Бекхен, Чанель вынул собственный телефон. Он заметил непрочитанные сообщения от Криса, но решил проигнорировать их и разблокировал экран. 

– И тебя что ли сфоткаю, – нажав на приложение 'Камера', Чанель кивнул Бекхену, который тут же выпрямил спину. – Выглядишь симпатично, примадонна. 

Ухмыляясь, Бекхен улыбнулся на камеру. 

– Щелкай. 

Чанель хмыкнул и со всей дури заехал ногой по стулу Бекхена, удивив того. Потрясенный, Бекхен подскочил, но Чанель обхватил его ногами и начал щекотать, не давая возможности ускользнуть. После нескольких секунд Бекхен начал скулить и просить Чанеля остановиться. Как раз в момент, когда Бекхен посмотрел на него с отчаянным выражением лица, Чанель щелкнул камерой и немедленно отпустил парня. 

Бекхен сделал выпад вперед, пытаясь схватить сотовый телефон, но Чанель отклонился и хмыкнул, рассматривая фотографию.

– Посмотрите-ка на лицо. Обычно оно появляется, когда ты спускаешь. 

 

 

Когда Чанель остался один в своем кабинете, он наконец решил открыть все сообщения от Криса. После прочтения коротких сообщений он решил перезвонить. 

– Крис. 

– Ах, прекрасно. Ты наконец перезвонил мне. Замечательно, – ответил Крис с голосом, просто переполненным сарказмом.

Игнорируя такой тон, Чанель спросил. 

– Правление уже увидело мой отчет и составило бюджет? Что с инвесторами?

– Они хотят, чтобы ты внес некоторые изменения, – сказал Крис. – Я не вникал в подсчеты, так что не знаю, насколько значительны эти изменения. 

Потирая лоб, Чанель начал ходить по комнате. 

– Прекрасно. Сколько будут идти документы по почте?

– Почтой? Возможно, неделя. 

– Нет, Крис. Я должен получить эти изменения как можно раньше. Я не хочу терять время. 

– Точно. Они же могут просто направиться в компанию Бёна, ведь они поддерживают деловые отношения с компанией, с которой ты собираешься слиться. 

– Крис, – грозно сказал Чанель. 

– Расслабься, я привезу их тебе через несколько дней, – пробормотал Крис. – Просто скажи Бекхену подготовить мою комнату. 

Чанель остановился. 

– Что?

– Я сказал...

– Я слышал то, что ты сказал, – раздраженно перебил Чанель. – Я просто задаюсь вопросом, правильно я уловил твои чертовы мысли про приезд. 

– Ой, да ладно, – засмеялся Крис. – Все мы знаем, что быстрее всего будет привезти их лично. Думаю, Бекхен будет не против. 

Чанель на мгновение убрал от уха телефон, борясь с желанием сломать его. Потом он понял, что поломка телефона не причинит Крису боль. Это подпортит лишь его банковский счет, но не Криса. С каплей терпения Чанель поднес к уху трубку. 

– Прекрасно, – сказал он резким голосом. – Когда ты будешь здесь?

– Через несколько дней. Точно не знаю, но скоро. 

Даже при том, что видеть Криса он не хотел, Чанель не имел выбора. 

– Хорошо... Но Крис, ты остаешься здесь лишь на день... Возможно на два, в зависимости от того, как быстро я внесу изменения. 

– Я надеюсь, что ты работаешь как улитка, Ёль, потому что тогда это означает, что я получу больше времени с Бекки... Или с Кенсу, в зависимости от того, кто согласится. 

– Я бы на это не рассчитывал. 

– А я и не собираюсь рассчитывать на их согласие, – засмеялся Крис. – Хорошо, хорошо. Увидимся через несколько дней. 

Отключившись, Чанель вздохнул, мысленно готовясь к тому, что должно произойти, когда Крис снова появится в его доме. Он не знал, будет ли он опять что-то предлагать Бекхену или делать нападки на его домашних. 

Задумавшись над грядущим, Чанель не сразу почувствовал, как его телефон завибрировал. Первой мыслью был Крис, но отчаянное — и немного эротичное — лицо, которое появилось на экране опровергло его мысли. С маленькой улыбкой на лице Чанель попытался поддержать строгий тон. 

– Зачем ты мне звонишь, Бек?

– Ужин готов, мой возлюбленный, – захихикал Бекхен.

Глядя на потолок, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Спасибо за звонок, Бек. 

– Пожалуйста! Я просто сообщил. 

– Разве не лучше просто подняться и сказать мне лично? – предложил он.

– Я думал об этом, но потом я подумал 'я правда хочу идти весь этот путь?’ и затем решил, что нет. И я решил позвонить тебе, – сказал Бекхен гордо. – Это забавно, потому что ты выглядишь таким глупым на своей фотографии. 

– Ха, я сейчас так сильно смеюсь, – сказал Чанель монотонным голосом.

– Я знаю, что в душе ты хохотун, – сказал Бекхен. – Так или иначе, двигай своими длинными ногами сюда. Мы все ждем тебя. 

– До свидания, Бек. 

– До свидания, гигант.


	35. Chapter 35

__

Глава 35  
Автоприцеп

Изначально предполагалось, что они будут одни. Это было целью “свидания”, но все вышло из-под контроля, и Чанель закончил тем, что вел большой черный внедорожник — тот самый, что испортил Бекхен. Тогда Чанель вдобавок увидел, что раздражающий парнишка попытался закрасить царапины своим черным карандашом для глаз. 

Все в автомобиле казались счастливыми, несмотря на Кенсу и Кая, препирающихся по поводу “личного пространства” на заднем сидении. Даже Самородок, которого Бекхен отказался держать в клетке во время поездки, сидел на коленях Кенсу, слушая, как два человека спорят на темы, которые он даже не понимал.

Посматривая на Бекхена, Чанель, казалось, наслаждался тем, что тот был хорош — для него, по крайней мере. Они даже не выдержали и пяти минут от дома, а Чанель уже был сердит и раздражен.

Вся цель “свидания” для двух человек заключалась в том, чтобы погулять и узнать друг друга получше. Оно не включало в себя собаку, которая подвывала пению своего папы, повара и помощника повара, спорящих и вечно препирающихся друг с другом, и сидящего в наушниках Сехуна. 

Когда Бекхен спорил с ним весь вечер, чтобы взять с собой Самородка, то Кенсу подслушал и небрежно бросил, что он бы тоже хотел пойти в зоопарк, и что он никогда не был в зоопарке прежде. И только Чанель открыл рот, как к этой идее присоединился Сехун. Единственным человеком, который ничего не говорил о желании поехать в зоопарк, был Кай, но несмотря на это, Чанель видел, что тот хотел выйти из дома и поехать хоть куда-нибудь. 

От Бекхена не поступило ни капли помощи. Как только Кенсу предложил поехать с ними, Бекхен перебежал на его сторону, и Чанель остался один. Он не был уверен, знал ли Кенсу, что это, как предполагалось, было свидание, но, тем не менее, не успел он и рта открыть, как они уже все вместе были в автомобиле.

Из размышлений Чанеля выдернул Бекхен, который отцепил одну его руку от руля и переплел их пальцы. Это застало его врасплох, и Чанелю пришлось посмотреть в зеркало, дабы убедиться, что никто этого не заметил. 

Когда Чанель опять посмотрел на Бекхена, тот как-то неприсуще ему нежно улыбнулся и одними губами прошептал 'мне жаль', сильнее сжимая его руку. 

Когда Бекхен хотел убрать руку, Чанель вновь сжал её. Подняв брови, Бекхен посмотрел на него. 

– Я бы хотел свою руку назад. 

– Зачем тебе она? – фыркнул Чанель.

– Чтобы потрогать себя. 

– Ты не можешь трогать себя теперь. Мы держимся за руки, – пробормотал Чанель.

Наклонившись, Бекхен прошептал:

– Они увидят. 

– Они слышали, как ты кричишь и стонешь, а это больше нужного, – заметил Чанель. – Я уверен, что они оценили бы, если бы ты сейчас наклонился и взял у меня в рот. 

Бекхен скривил губы и вздохнул. 

– Твоя рука потная, – пробормотал он.

– Как и твоя. 

– Ты держишь мою руку правой рукой. 

Закатывая глаза, Чанель фыркнул. 

– О, прости, – заметил он с сарказмом. – Рука, которой я трахаю тебя, видимо, не подходит.

– Это действительно оскорбляет меня. 

Чанель расхохотался. 

– Мы сидим в машине с тремя другими людьми и твоим пением, которому подпевает собака. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня – дать мне свою руку. 

– Как слащаво, – сказал Бекхен. Тем не менее, он отступил, прислонившись к спинке и расслабив руку. – Но все равно, я против. 

Самое веселое началось, когда Кенсу и Кай прекратили спорить, и Кенсу начал пинать сидение, отчаянно придавливая Бекхена. Когда Бекхен обернулся, он увидел, что Кенсу держал Самородка в воздухе, пока тот пускал медленную струю. 

Бекхен тут же похлопал Чанеля по руке, и хотя тот ничего не понимал, он немедленно притормозил. Автомобиль даже не остановился, как Кай открыл дверь и выскочил, вытащив за собой Кенсу, который быстро поставил Самородка на траву у обочины. 

Бекхен вышел следом, оставляя Чанеля в автомобиле с Сехуном, который из-за музыки был немного заторможенный и вообще мало понимал, что происходит. Когда Сехун также вышел, Чанель застонал и тоже покинул автомобиль, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло.

Как раз когда он обошел машину, то увидел Кенсу, сердитого на Кая из-за того, что тот смеялся над пятнами мочи Самородка на его джинсах. Самородок унесся от них подальше, чтобы закончить свои дела в месте подальше от всей этой драмы, и Сехун потопал за ним. 

Смотря на Кенсу, Чанель тщательно осмотрел его джинсы. 

– Сильно грязно?

Простонав, Кенсу провел чистой рукой по волосам. 

– Нет, но мне нужно застирать это. Я просто... Может хватит уже?! – закричал Кенсу, протягивая руку к Каю, который достал телефон и попытался сделать фотографию.

Бекхен смотрел на штаны и чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за бесстыдного Самородка. Он почесал голову и посмотрел на Чанеля, который поймал его взгляд. Смотря на своего жениха, Чанель невольно задумался, о чем думал этот импульсивный парень. В глубине души он знал, что ни о чем хорошем. 

Подойдя к Кенсу, Бекхен наклонился вперед и поднес свое лицо на опасно близкое расстояние от бедер Кенсу, тем самым смущая повара. Прежде чем Кенсу мог отстраниться, Бекхен ухватился за его бедра. 

– Мы слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться домой...

– Ах, Бек...

– Хм... – выпрямившись, Бекхен отпустил Кенсу. – Город ближе. Думаю, в нескольких минутах отсюда. 

Кенсу нахмурил брови. 

– Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

Бекхен посмотрел на небо и поднял голову, начиная раскачиваться, будто все его тело думало о чем-то важном и легкомысленном. 

– Я так предполагаю, что ты не хочешь возвращаться в автомобиль в этих джинсах. 

– Я...

– Уверен, в них неприятно, – перебил Бекхен. – Поэтому, я подумал...

– Бек, вернись в машину, – вмешался Чанель, вздохнув. – Когда ты думаешь, это ничего хорошего не предвещает. Возьми свою собаку и вернись внутрь. 

Стреляя в Чанеля взглядом, Бекхен поднял плечи прежде, чем вернуть внимание Кенсу. 

– Я подумал, – снова начал он, – возможно, ты захочешь надеть мои штаны. 

Озадаченный, Кенсу бросил взволнованный взгляд на Чанеля, который выглядел столь же смущенным, как и он. Они оба задались вопросом, правильно ли они услышали, но из-за факта, что Бекхен уже расстегивал пояс и молнию на ширинке, они поняли, что он был серьезен.

Кай также был поражен предложением Бекхена, но был единственным, кто начал вертеть головой вокруг, чтобы по близости не было других автомобилей. Он не хотел, чтобы проезжающие мимо люди видели раздевающегося Бекхена и думали, что они группа гомосексуалистов, которые остановились на обочине дороги и развели прилюдную оргию.

Понимая, что нужно что-то делать, Чанель вышел вперед и схватил руки Бекхена. 

– А ну прекрати. Ты ведешь себя глупо. 

– Вполне нормально, – сказал Бекхен, усмехнувшись развращенному гиганту. – Я думал об этом... Смотри, Кенсу и я носим один и тот же размер. Я заметил, когда занимался стиркой, – сказал он гордо. – О! Точно так же, как я замечаю, что все больше и больше твоих носков загадочным образом приобретают новые дырки каждую неделю. Я не знаю, что с ними происходит, Ёль. Возможно, тебе стоит сменить марку. 

Качая головой, Чанель отвел Бекхена от Кенсу. 

– Мы просто вернемся домой...

– Но... – Бекхен остановился. Затем он застонал и сам схватил Чанеля, потащив его за машину. Как только они оказались на нужном расстоянии от препирательства Кенсу и Кая, Бекхен ударил Чанеля по руке.

–У него моча собаки на штанах, Ёль! – заспорил Бекхен, защищая повара. 

Чанель закатил глаза и посмотрел на Самородка, который усложнял Сехуну жизнь и бегал вокруг него. 

– И кому принадлежит эта собака? Кто попросил меня, чтобы собака поехала с нами?

Бекхен скрестил руки и вздохнул. 

– У нас один и тот же размер, – сказал он, пробуя логический подход.

Мельком взглянув на бедра Бекхена, Чанель фыркнул. 

– Нет. 

Зная, что упертый баран не согласится, Бекхен сымитировал поражение. 

– Хорошо. Пойду принесу извинения ему за то, что предложил что-то глупое.

Сужая глаза, Чанель чувствовал подвох в том, что Бекхен так просто сдался. Тем не менее, он позволил ему отойти. 

– Тогда иди и извинись, и мы вернемся домой. 

– Ты все еще неблагоразумен, – сказал Бекхен, возвращаясь к Каю и Кенсу.

Прислонившись к автомобилю, Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Если кто и неблагоразумен здесь, – заметил он, смотря как Бекхен подходит к Кенсу, – это ты, идио... 

Застыв, Чанель и Кай увидели, как Бекхен взял руку Кенсу и начал тянуть его дальше от дороги, дальше и дальше от того места, где они были. 

Самородок закончил со своим делами и отбежал от Сехуна, последовав за своим папой, вынуждая Сехуна отступить к автомобилю. Вытащив из ушей наушники, он повесил их на воротник рубашки и посмотрел туда, где стояли Кай и Чанель. 

– Что происходит?

Ни один не ответил. Они лишь продолжали таращить глаза. Только когда все трое увидели, как Бекхен начал спускать свои штаны, Чанель вновь задался вопросом, какого черта он остался с этим беспардонным парнем. Его жених, очевидно, не имел стыда. Если бы он у него был, то он не снял бы одежду на публике и не разрешил бы другим людям увидеть вещи, которые были предназначены только для его глаз.

Затем, в момент, когда все увидели, как Кенсу нерешительно снял свои штаны, Кай пробормотал:

– Знаете, это глупая идея, но он делает это, потому что в этом весь он. 

Кивая, Сехун согласился. 

– Он довольно хорош в своем собственном ключе. Это может быть странно, но тем не менее... 

Несмотря на согласие с озвученными замечаниями, Чанель не мог отрицать тот факт, что Бекхен делал это, потому что, по его мнению, не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы принести в жертву немного своего достоинства, если нужно помочь другу.

 

 

Чанель счел бы ситуацию забавной, потому что в некоторой степени это действительно было забавно. Бекхен был в одних боксерах и сидел на месте рядом с ним. Это не в ходило в список того, что Чанелю бы не понравилось. В любом случае, он легко мог протянуть руку и просунуть ладонь под белье, чтобы пощупать своего парня. Но на заднем сиденье сидели проблемы, которые разрушали эту сексуальную фантазию.

Кенсу продолжал корчиться, пытаясь привыкнуть к плотности обтягивающих штанов Бекхена. Кай начинал краснеть и дергаться каждый раз, когда Кенсу пытался то раздвинуть ноги, то поднять бедра вверх и оттянуть ткань. Самородок больше не сидел счастливо на коленях мамы Кенсу. Эту работу почетно выполнял Сехун, положив собаку между ног и пытаясь заставить щенка играть в игру в его сотовом телефоне.

Это был план действий Бекхена, чтобы ехать спокойно остальную часть поездки. Что для Чанеля было удивительно. Скучая, Бекхен начал оттягивать резинку на своих боксерах и смотреть на то, что было внутри.

После мимолетной встречи с пристальным взглядом Чанеля, Бекхен вернулся к своему делу, но на сей раз, он сделал то, что заставило Чанеля хотеть сброситься с утеса. Используя одну руку, чтобы оттянуть резинку, Бекхен просунул палец второй руки внутрь и начал трогать себя.

Чанель пыхтел и шумно дышал, но тем не менее останавливал себя от яростного крика. Он не хотел привлекать к ним внимание. Вряд ли кому-то хотелось знать, что Бекхен небрежно тыкал свой член на переднем сидении. Фактически, Чанель не хотел, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал. Хотя, скорее, он больше хотел, чтобы сзади никого не было. 

Свидание в зоопарке должно было стать фантастическим событием, которое должно было сподвигнуть Бекхена попробовать новые штучки в постели позже, но в конечном итоге превратилось во что-то абсолютно своенравное. И Чанелю пришлось задуматься, черт возьми, хорошая ли это идея – везти этот цирк в общественное место.

Второй раз его отвлекли от своих мыслей, когда Бекхен снова начал бить его руку. Он простонал и резко остановил автомобиль, заставив всех качнуться вперед. Чанель повернул голову к Бекхену. 

– Что, черт побери, Бекхен?!

Сердитый тон вошел в одно ухо и вышел из другого, пока Бекхен продолжал смотреть на что-то вперед. Поворачивая голову, Чанель начал смотреть в направлении, которое привлекло внимание Бекхена. Когда он увидел, что это, его кулаки сжались на руле, а нога так и жаждала просто надавить на педаль газа и побыстрее уехать. 

– Чанель, – начал Бекхен, посмотрев на него.

– Нет, Бек! – отказал Чанель. – Мы не...

– Но он...

– Кто-нибудь еще может приехать и помочь этому глупому парню, Бек...

Бекхен наклонился и ухватился за рубашку Чанеля. 

– Чанель. 

– Бекхен. 

Хмурясь, Бекхен начал ныть. 

– Его такси сломалось. Нам нужно к...

– У нас нет места!

Сжав губы, Бекхен сложил руки. 

– Медленно подъедь и скажи ему сесть к нам. 

Не понимая, что происходит, Кенсу выглянул с заднего сидения и посмотрел вперед между препирающейся парой. 

– О чем вы говорите?

– Кенсу, два твоих полушария уткнулись прямо в мое лицо, – прокомментировал Кай, используя нижние части ладоней, чтобы попытаться спихнуть попу Кенсу Сехуну. Сехун это не ценил, но Самородок был рад. 

Кенсу проигнорировал его и продолжил расспрашивать. 

– Вы оба смотрите на то сломанное такси?

– Мы должны просто проехать мимо, – простонал Чанель. 

– Почему? – спросил Кенсу, с интересом смотря на Чанеля. – разве мы не должны помочь?

– Кенсу, ради бога, это Крис, – закричал Чанель, тыча пальцем на человека, шагающего назад и вперед около сломанной машины, не замечающего их. – Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы мы забрали его?

Кенсу посмотрел на Бекхена и скривил губы. Затем он откинулся на спинку своего места. 

– Поехали. Оставьте его. 

Усмехаясь, Чанель надавил на газ. Рот Бекхена открылся от такого возмутительного решения. 

– Ёль!

Когда Чанель проигнорировал его, Бекхен принял решительные меры. Он быстро отстегнул свой ремень безопасности и начал вставать с места. Он с секунду провозился с люком на крыше и резко открыл его. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты творишь!? – завопил Чанель.

Вылезший из автомобиля, Бекхен начал махать руками, когда они проезжали мимо Криса и сломанного такси. 

– Эй! Эй, ты! Йа!

Выругавшись, Чанель попытался стащить Бена вниз, но вместо этого ухватился за боксеры, стащив их и оголив половинку голой задницы Бекхена.

Сехун замер, челюсть Кенсу отвисла, а Кай задался вопросом, почему он находился в этом цирке. Самородок был единственным, кто не видел ничего неправильного в этой ситуации.

Взбудораженный, Чанель остановил автомобиль. 

– Бекхен, спустись. 

– Мы поможем ему?

– Что за день помощи у тебя сегодня?

Бекхен пожал плечами и рухнул на свое место, поправляя боксеры. Когда Чанель развернул машину и начал медленно возвращаться, Бекхен посмотрел на него. 

– Возможно, я просто слишком взволнован. Я не знаю. Возможно, я рад, что ты везешь меня на свидание. Я чувствую себя прекрасно. 

Чанель нажал на тормоз и оглянулся на парня рядом с собой. 

– Бек...

Момент был упущен, когда в окно Чанеля постучали. Неохотно, Чанель опустил стекло. 

– Хэй. 

Крис снял очки и закончил свой телефонный звонок. 

– Привет, – он сделал паузу. – Рад вас видеть. 

– Ага, а я не очень. 

Не беря в голову, Крис пожал плечами. 

– Хорошо, ну, в общем, я ехал к дому, но что-то пошло не так с двигателем. Я стою здесь уже минут сорок. 

– Хм, – Чанель посмотрел на него, подняв брови. – Ну, удачи. 

– Подожди! – окликнул Крис. – Куда вы, парни, едете?

Лицо Бекхена засияло. 

– Мы идем в зоопарк!

Крис моргнул и перевел взгляд на Чанеля, который глазами просил его не предложить что-либо глупое. Но даже при том, что Чанель был его боссом, Крис не боялся вставлять свои пять копеек. 

– Итак… – сказал он, щелкнув языком. – Я тоже могу поехать?


	36. Chapter 36

__

Глава 36  
Только установка

В голове Чанеля крутилась единственная цель – максимально быстро добраться до города, чтобы они могли выкинуть Криса и купить Бекхену джинсы, потому что в зеркале заднего вида Чанель прекрасно мог наблюдать, как Бекхен сидел на коленях Криса, не осознавая того факта, что он был — во всех технических особенностях — немного обнажен. Взгляд Чанеля метнулся к Кенсу, который сидел на переднем сиденье, полностью довольным фактом, что он избежал своей участи несколько минут назад.

Когда Крис присоединился к ним, в автомобиле уже не было свободных мест. Он предложил, чтобы кто-то сел к нему на колени, и сделал он это, посмотрев на Кенсу. Кенсу, в свою очередь, забился между Каем и Крисом, прижимаясь ближе к первому, будто неловко слиться с ним было лучше, чем разрешить Крису дотронуться до себя. 

Чанель не очень хотел быть свидетелем того, что происходило. Его это не заботило. Это не он пригласил Криса присоединиться к ним, поэтому ему было все равно на этого высокомерного ублюдка. После нескольких минут борьбы за места, Бекхен наконец предложил свое место Кенсу.

В который раз Чанель убедился, что Бекхен был истинным придурком. Прежде чем он смог даже возразить, Кенсу бесстыдно оставил Кая и пересел вперед, а Бекхен обрел новое место: колени Криса.

Если бы Чанель мог бы дать имя своей машине в данный момент, он назвал бы её “Катящийся Загон Придурков” по очевидным причинам. Он знал, что Крис бросал на него взгляды сзади, но Чанель подумал, что еще успеет тому врезать.

Единственное, что было в его голове - быстрее добраться до города, прежде чем он захочет скинуть автомобиль с утеса.

Наконец припарковавшись перед небольшим местным магазином одежды, Чанель немедленно отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся к задним сиденьям.

Сехун отвернулся окну. 

– Я останусь здесь. 

Чанель посмотрел на Кенсу, который пожал плечами и устроился удобнее на своем месте. 

– Я тоже останусь здесь. 

– То же самое, – кивает Кай. 

Затем Чанель обратил внимание на Бекхена, который сидел на Крисе, будто ожидая своего рода команды — Чанель был рад её озвучить. 

– Вперед.

Без слов, Бекхен потянулся к ручке и открыл дверь. Мельком, он посмотрел на бедра Криса и выскочил.

– Спасибо за предоставление мне своих коленей, – сказал он с яркой улыбкой. Затем он залез назад в автомобиль и прошептал что-то на ухо Крису.

Чанель ничего не мог сделать, лишь смотрел, как Бекхен обменялся секретными словами с его подчиненным. Его сообщение было похоже на что-то личное, потому что Крис был похож на пойманого вора. Бекхен, тем не менее, все еще улыбался, закрывая дверь.

Крайне недовольный ситуацией, Чанель также вышел. Он встретил Бекхена впереди автомобиля и, не смущаясь, с самодовольным видом взял того за руку, позволяя тем, кто остался в машине, увидеть это — особенно Крису. Держа его за руку, Чанель привел Бекхена в магазин.

Намереваясь получить то, в чем они нуждались, и уйти как можно скорее, Чанель подозвал продавца, чтобы попытаться найти пару джинсов, которые подойдут Бекхену и по стилю, и по размеру. Как только им дали несколько пар, Чанель повел его к примерочным.

Когда он попытался войти в маленькую комнату, Бекхен попытался закрыть дверь, прежде чем Пак выставил ногу. Быстрые рефлексы Чанеля помогли ему, и его рука схватилась за дверь, прежде, чем та закрылась. 

– Я вхожу, нравится тебе это или нет. 

Бекхен скривил губы и усмехнулся.

– Ты слишком крупный, чтобы поместиться здесь. 

Закатив глаза, Чанель усмехнулся. Отодвигая Бекхена, Чанель вошел и сел на маленькую скамью. 

– Поспеши и примерь их. Мы выбиваемся из графика. 

– Да-да, – тянет Бекхен, развернув одни джинсы и расстегнув молнию. – Когда он открывается?

– Примерно через час, – сказал Чанель, скрестив руки. Смотря, как Бекхен примеряет темно-синие джинсы, Чанель отметил, как те прекрасно соответствовали ему. Отводя свой взгляд от бедер Бекхена, Чанель откашлялся. 

– Знаешь, если бы мы были вдвоем, я был бы уже на полпути к тому, чтобы раздеть тебя здесь. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Бекхен, растягивая улыбку, которую Чанель увидел в зеркале. – Мы не должны были брать всех, но они ведь так хотели. 

– Ты знаешь значение свидания, Бек? – спросил Чанель, вопросительно взглянув на Бекхена. – Я расскажу тебе свое представлении о свидании: ты и я. И только. 

Поправляя ткань, Бекхен удобнее натянул джинсы. Затем он застегнул их и начал крутиться, пытаясь мельком увидеть себя в зеркале под каждым возможным углом. 

– Я знаю, что такое свидание, Чанель, – пробубнил он. – Я читал о них... о!

Внезапно, он обернулся, посмотрев на гиганта. 

– Как-то раз я смотрел Пятьдесят Первых свиданий, и это была самая сладкая вещь в мире, Чанель, – сказал Бекхен, вздохнув. – Я имею в виду, я тоже хочу дом из вафли...

Чанель нахмурил брови. 

– Какой?

– Дом из вафли, – повторил Бекхен. Он поставил ногу на стену, чтобы поправить джинсы вокруг лодыжек.

– Какое это имеет отношение к тому, о чем я спросил тебя, или ты опять слетаешь с катушек? 

– Никакого, на самом деле, – засмеялся Бекхен. – Это просто хорошая сцена из фильма...

Лицо Чанеля смягчилось, и повисла тишина. Про себя он думал обо всем, что Бекхен когда-либо говорил об отношениях, и сделал вывод, что по большей части Бекхен всегда использовал книги и фильмы, когда разговор заходил о чем-то, связанном с отношениями. Любопытный, Чанель слегка подтолкнул ногу Бекхена своей.

– Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь водил тебя на свидания? – спросил он серьезным тоном. Бекхен долго не отвечал, и Чанель нахмурился. – Бек...

– Я был на парочке, – наконец ответил он.

– Где? – продолжил Чанель.

– В разных местах, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами. Решив, что он не хочет заострять на этом внимание, он взял джинсы, которые еще даже не примерил, и сунул их в руки Чанеля. – Думаю, эти, что на мне, подходят. Давай уже, чу-чуу отсюда, – пропел он, смеясь и открывая дверь.

Чанель поднялся со своего места и, используя свои длинные ноги, закрыл дверь, не позволяя Бекхену открыть её и спастись бегством. 

– Не уйдешь, – заявил он уверенно.

– Чанель, ты преградил мне путь своими ногами, – сказал Бекхен, смотря на белую дверь. Поймав на себе пристальный взгляд гиганта, Бекхен ответил на него хмурым взглядом. – Ты делаешь этот магазин уродливым.

– А ты пытаешься избежать ответа, – заспорил Чанель.

Пытаясь поддерживать зрительный контакт, Бекхен издал тяжелый вздох прежде, чем закатить глаза. 

– Прекрасно. Хочешь услышать историю? – сказал он. – Все, кто когда-либо приглашал меня на свидания, вели меня на чашечку кофе в моё любимое кафе. Иногда они держали мою руку и говорили, как хорошо я выгляжу. Затем они гладили мое лицо и играли со мной ногами под столом... о, потом мы шли в туалет и занимались сексом!

Пожимая плечами, Бекхен ухмыльнулся.

– У меня свидания не длились долго. Посетители кафе жаловались, и мне всегда приходилось заканчивать их, когда менеджер начинал стучать в дверь. 

Чанель не знал, как себя чувствовать в данный момент. Он не знал, испытовать ли жалость к парню, который думал, что секс в общественном туалете может значиться как “свидание”, или злиться из-за того, что Бекхен когда-то позволял так обращаться с собой.

– Итак, это то, что ты называешь свиданием? – резко спросил он. 

– Да. Это всегда был установленный порядок из кафе, кофе и секса в туалете, – наклоняясь, Бекхен ярко улыбнулся Чанелю. – Но ты немного отличаешься, не так ли, гигант? – засмеялся он. – Ты везешь меня куда-то. 

– Да, тебя и всех остальных, – напомнил ему Чанель. Переложив джинсы на одну руку, Чанель использовал свободную руку, чтобы погладить по голове Бекхена, смотрящего на него. 

– Но в следующий раз, когда я приглашу тебя провести наше время вместе вне спальни, я буду ждать, что там будем только ты и я. Никакой собаки и никаких идиотов. Мне и тебя хватает, они-то зачем. Это ясно?

– Ясно, – отчеканил Бек. Прежде чем Чанель смог что-то ответить, Бекхен отодвинул его ногу и открыл дверь. – Я собираюсь идти прямо в них. 

Когда Бекхен вышел, Чанель сказал:

– Используй карту, которую я тебе дал. 

– Как насчет нет, – был ответ Бекхена. Набирая темп, он отошел от Чанеля и быстро зашагал к кассе. Улыбнувшись продавщице так, что её сердце невольно замерло, Бекхен наклонил голову немного вправо.

Он быстро сказал, что готов сделать покупку, и его тут же спросили, какой формой оплаты. Инстинктивно, Бекхен потянулся к бумажнику, но тут же вспомнил, что оставил его в своем рюкзаке, который был в автомобиле. Смотря на автомобиль за окном, Бекхен размышлял, должен ли он выбежать и взять бумажник или снова подойти к Чанелю.

В данный момент он не хотел идти к автомобилю, поэтому Бекхен вернулся к Чанелю с робкой улыбкой. 

– Возможно, ты можешь заплатить за меня в этот раз. 

– Как насчет нет, – передразнил Чанель. 

Бекхен нахмурился. 

– Тогда я попрошу Криса. 

Чанель скрипнул зубами. 

– Прекрасно, – заворчал он. – Мой бумажник в заднем кармане джинс. 

С усмешкой на лице, Бекхен подошел ближе к Чанелю, который, держа в руках вещи, повернулся к нему спиной, давая возможность взять его бумажник. Когда Бекхен засунул руку в карман, Чанель напрягся. Заметив эту внезапную реакцию гиганта, Бекхен засмеялся. 

– У тебя вообще нет задницы, Чанель, – сказал он, вытаскивая руку. 

Когда Бекхен пошел назад к прилавку, Чанель фыркнул и заявил:

– Я думаю, что твоих булок хватит на нас двоих, – сказал он, заставляя продавщицу покраснеть. Отдав женщине карту, Бекхен повернул голову и согласно кивнул. 

После того, как они вышли из магазина, Чанель вспомнил про вопрос, который хотел задать. 

– Эй, что ты тогда сказал Крису?

Делая паузу, Бекхен обернулся. 

– Я просто сказал ему успокоить своего дружка, – сказал он, будто не было ничего странного в том, что Крис возбудился по пути.

Глазами, полными решимости убивать, Чанель посмотрел на автомобиль, уставившись на Криса, который был слишком озабочен попыткой привлечь внимание Кенсу, чтобы знать, что гигант смотрит на него как убийца с топором. 

– Он возвращается домой, – прошипел Пак. 

– Мы уже сказали, что он может поехать, – сказал Бекхен, махнув Крису, который наконец увидел их.

– Нет, – заспорил Чанель. – Ты пригласил его. Я не позволяю тебе сидеть у него на коленях снова. 

– Он не будет снова тыкать своей пиписькой, – заверил Бекхен.

– Не факт. 

– Мы не можем просто сказать ему возвращаться домой, – пробормотал Бекхен, смотря на Чанеля. – У него же есть дела и с тобой, не так ли?

– Он может подождать и дома. 

– Чанель. 

– Бекхен, – ответил Пак, злобно глянув на Бекхена. 

– Это не...

– Он не может...

– Я уже сказал...

– Черт побери, Бек! – зарычал Чанель, хватаясь за голову. – Отлично! Он может поехать. Ублюдок может поехать, черт возьми. 

Усмехнувшись своему успеху, Бекхен пихнул гиганта. 

– Ты не так плох... О, я мог бы даже забрать все те слова, которые я сказал о тебе за твоей спиной. Кто знает. 

Качая головой, Чанель подтолкнул Бекхена в направлении пассажирского сидения. Когда Бекхен удивленно посмотрел на него, Чанель объяснил. 

– Скажи Кенсу выходить. Ты не будешь снова сидеть на Крисе. 

Не подвергая сомнению приказ, Бекхен открыл переднюю дверь. 

– Чанель сказал, чтобы ты подвинулся. Пожалуйста и спасибо. 

Кенсу, понимая Чанеля, подвинулся и изо всех сил попытался освободить место для Бекхена. Несмотря на все их усилия, Бекхен все равно одной ягодицей едва-едва уместился на коленях Кенсу, против чего Чанель не возражал, так как это был не Крис.

Сзади, развлекая Криса, Самородок продолжал переводить взгляд с него на Чанеля. Он бы продолжал делать это, но Крис быстро заметил, что щенок смотрел на него каждый раз, когда он отводил взгляд. В конечном счете, Самородку пришлось залезть на Сехуна, чтобы тот его спрятал. 

Понимая, что ситуация критическая, Чанель повернул автомобиль в направлении местного автодилера, который знал его по бизнесу. Взвесив все за и против, он понял, что удобно это не будет, потому что они похожи на банку сардин. Фактически, он был уверен, что к тому времени, когда они доберутся до зоопарка, у Бекхена атрофируется левая ягодица, а его задница отпечатается у Кенсу на бедре.

Самородок, конечно, снова бы нагадил и завонял бы весь салон. Все начнут брыкаться, и возмущаться, и попытаются покинуть салон. Каю не очень-то нравилось сидеть рядом с Крисом. Было видно, что он бы предпочел сидеть рядом с Кенсу. Сехун, наверно, был единственным, кто был доволен, несмотря на наличие собаки, которая хотела слезть с его коленей.

Решая следовать логически, Чанель приехал в прокат автомобилей, где он сказал всем выходить и брать свои вещи. Когда они так сделали, Чанель зашел внутрь и вышел уже приблизительно десять минут спустя. Вскоре им выкатили вместительный минивэн. Когда все непонимающе уставились на него, он повернулся к Бекхену. 

– Черт побери, я делаю все это ради тебя. 

Было очевидно, что никто не услышал это заявление. Все были заняты разглядыванием транспортного средства и обработкой факта, что Чанель взял в аренду фургон, который вместил бы десять человек. И который способен перевести весь его автоприцеп идиотов.


	37. Chapter 37

__

Глава 37  
Гиперактивный

Потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы все наконец-то успокоились после того, как они выехали из города. Крис, который сидел в самом конце с Сехуном, спал на протяжении всего пути. Чанель предположил, что тот всю ночь ехал сюда ради работы, отодвинув сон на второй план. Сехун также дремал на ходу, прижимая лицо к окну и рассматривая другие машины. Самородок воспользовался возможностью и лаял на Кенсу, пока повар не взял щенка на колени, где Самородок и заснул.

Вскоре Кенсу последовал за Самородком, и Кай остался последним из людей сзади, кто не уснул. Бекхен же не показывал признаков усталости, что для Чанеля вообще не было удивительным.

– Знаешь ли ты, что в Штатах умер человек после занятия сексом с лошадью?

– А ты в курсе, что был создан новый вид солнечной батареи, но, из-за того, что он слишком дорогой, его не используют? Хоть фактически они лучше, чем прежние, но, как я и сказал, это слишком затратно. 

– Я когда-то встречался с девочкой в средней школе. Недавно слышал, что она замужем. Рад за неё. 

– Ты знал, что, когда коровы пукают, это плохо для окружающей среды? Думаю, что ты должен изобрести клапан для поп, Ёль. Спаси планету. 

– Новое слово! Если ты человек сексосапиенс, то это означает, что ты сексуально привлекателен для других. Иногда ради интереса я ищу таких людей, но, когда я смотрю на тебя, я уверен, что ты точно не он. 

– Хочешь забавный факт о языках, Чанель? Они все отличаются у каждого человека — отчасти как отпечатки пальцев, но только в целях облизывания людей. 

В течение часа Чанель слушал, кивая всему, о чем трещал Бекхен. Иногда он прерывал его, чтобы прокомментировать, но по большей части он просто слушал бесконечную болтовню Бекхена. И как раз когда разговор стал глубоко личным, Чанель просто сильнее сжал руль и позволил Бекхену заканчивать свои истории.

– Давай-ка посмотрим, мой первый поцелуй случился в первом году средней школы. Он был с кем-то постарше... о, это произошло в укромном уголке. 

– Думаю, моя первая девчонка тоже была в средней школе? Долго мы не встречались, на самом деле. Это были буквально 'дай-и-возьми' отношения. 

– На самом деле, я всегда хотел держаться за руки, но ни с кем это не приносило удовольствия. Все держали меня за руку просто потому, что нужно было. Я хотел момент как у Николаса Спаркса. 

– Мм, а вот свою девственность я потерял в колледже. Не помню... Это было на какой-то вечеринке. Он отвез меня к себе. Я думал, что он разбудит меня приятным завтраком, но он просто хотел, чтобы я оделся и вернулся домой. Это было больно, но я в конечном счете пережил это. После этого все стало случайным. 

– Знаешь, когда ты хочешь что-то прочувствовать, ты делаешь что-то, чтобы испытать то чувство? Мой ответ всегда был сексом. Хотя это и не работало, я продолжал пробовать. 

– Единственное, о чем я сожалею – что я согласился на это. На поход с тем парнем в спальню, я имею в виду, – именно это признание почти заставило Чанеля остановить автомобиль. – Это было хорошо, да, но не то, что я искал. 

– Я говорил тебе, что в любовных романах отношения именно такие, какие я хочу?

– Я не часто встречался, потому что редко кто предлагал, – Бекхен тихо смеётся, заставляя Чанеля съежиться. – Я имею в виду, я не обвиняю их. С моей-то репутацией мне повезло, что у меня вообще был один или два парня. 

– Однажды меня пригласили на свидание — настоящее, правда! Но в последнюю минуту я спасовал, и закончил тем, что сидел на заправке и ел лапшу быстрого приговления. 

Слушая Бекхена, Чанель чувствовал, как его кровь кипела. Было много того, чего Чанель бы точно не сделал, если бы был одним из парней, с которыми Бекхен связал себя в прошлом, но он знал, что, независимо от того, насколько бы он хотел, чтобы Бекхен был счастлив в свои университетские годы, у него не было никакой возможности повернуть время вспять.

Постепенно Чанель понял, что сделало Бекхена таким, каков он сейчас. Начиная прокручивать в голове моменты из прошлого, он вспомнил угнетающие дни Бекхена, когда Самородок был в местном приюте. Потом он начал соединять обрывки в единую картину.

Неприязнь Бекхена ко всему систематическому родилась из-за факта, что его жизнь была невероятно структурирована. Его неприязнь к роботам и оборудованию была следствием того, что все они были запрограммированы совершать действия без человеческих эмоций. И что касается человеческих эмоций – это, очевидно, было тем, в чем Бекхен испытал недостаток во время своего взросления. Чем больше Чанель анализировал, тем лучше он понимал Бекхена. Ему стало очевидным то, что Бекхен искал что-то, о чем он всегда читал, но чего ему никогда не удавалось прочувствовать. 

 

Когда они приехали в зоопарк и припарковались на стоянке, Чанель быстро отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся к Бекхену, отстегнул и его, а затем притянул его за рубашку к себе. Поспешно, но осторожно, он накрыл губы Бекхена своими.

Захваченному врасплох Бекхену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы расслабиться и сдаться, приоткрыв рот для языка Чанеля. В отличие от всех тех разов, когда они целовались в кровати или во время общения, Чанель сам наклонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. И когда Бекхен ответил ему, постепенно двигаясь ближе и прижимаясь к нему, Чанель улыбнулся. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Бекхена и, чуть отстранившись, лизнул укус. 

– Я заставляю тебя чувствовать что-то? – пробормотал Чанель, следя за Бекхеном, который все еще был ошарашен. – Или я такой же, как каждый из тех парней?

Для Бекхена было необычно, что ему вообще задают такой вопрос — частично, потому что никто даже не спрашивал его об этом в прошлом. Отведя на секунду взгляд, Бекхен вздохнул и посмотрел Чанелю в глаза. 

– Отличаешься. 

Чанель не был уверен, что он услышал правильно. 

– Что?

– Я сказал, что ты отличаешься, – повторил Бекхен. – Ты другой. Тебе дать определение этого слова? Выделяющийся, необычный, странный — хорошо, не странный — неправильный, не...

– Отличающийся в хорошем смысле, – сказал Чанель, пытаясь упростить ответ.

Секунду спустя Бекхен кивнул. 

– Отличающийся в хорошем смысле, – подтвердил он.

Используя свой указательный палец, чтобы удержать лицо Бекхена, Чанель осмотрел его. 

– Твои чувства… что насчет них?

Поджав губы, Бекхен быстро оглянулся, проверяя, спали ли все остальные. После того, как он увидел, что все действительно спали, он снова посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Ты волнуешь меня. Я сказал бы, что люблю тебя, но я правда не знаю, каково это. Давай просто скажем, что ты нравишься мне. 

Ухмыляясь, Чанель почти грелся в лучах удовольствия. 

– Правда, сейчас?

– Да, ты заставляешь мое сердце биться так быстро, будто это сердце старика с высоким уровнем холестерина, у которого на носу сердечный приступ. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Да, тебе не дано быть романтичным, – сказал он категорично. 

– Думаю, я лучше в действиях, чем в словах, – сказал Бекхен и вернулся на свое место. – Я всегда был хорош в шарадах… и Твистере — Твистере нагишом...

Держа рот на замке, Чанель попытался проигнорировать вид голого Бекхена, играющего в Твистер. Вытащив ключи из зажигания, он вздохнул и обернулся к спящим, на выдохе криком разбудив их. 

Медленно, пассажиры начали возвращаться к жизни. Самородок зевнул, мило показав все свои зубки. Это заставило Бекхена превратиться в женщину, очарованную своим чадом. Начиная пихать Чанеля в бок, Бекхен неоднократно начал спрашивать его, видел ли он сонное-чудо-Самородка. И хотя Чанель не видел, чтобы успокоить неустанного парня, который был так очарован тривиальным действием, он сказал, что видел, и что Самородок очень профессионально зевнул. 

Потерев глаза, Крис осмотрелся и быстро вспомнил, где он был, и что он делал. Просмотрев налево, он увидел Сехуна, лениво вытирающего слюни с уголков рта. Нахмурив брови, Крис посмотрел в окно. 

– Мы приехали?

– Мы на стоянке, – сказал Чанель. – Пойдемте. Здесь уже есть люди. Нам нужно встать в очередь и купить билеты. 

Кенсу потер заднюю часть своей шеи и попытался размять затекшие мышцы. Неудовлетворенный, он повернулся спиной к Каю, который все еще был немного сонным. 

– Помассируй мою спину, – пробормотал он.

Простонав, Кай потянулся к Кенсу. Он положил руки на спину старшего и начал как-то слишком нежно водить по ней. Самородок спрыгнул с коленей Кенсу и начал скрести лапой дверь машины. Посмотрев на Чанеля, Бекхен улыбнулся прежде, чем открыть свою дверь и выскочить. Затем он открыл заднюю дверь и взял Самородка на руки. 

Один за другим все вяло вышли из фургона и встали в очередь около багажника, чтобы взять свои рюкзаки. Когда все было готово, они направились ко входу. Чанель шел впереди с Бекхеном. Их руки качались прямо друг около друга, пока Бекхен не решил сократить расстояние, и затем он аккуратно сплел свои пальцы с Чанелем, взяв того за руку. 

Шедший позади них Кенсу смотрел на парочку и задавался вопросом, как же далеко ушли их отношения. Прежде он думал, что их отношения были фривольны и основаны на удовлетворении потребностей, но в тот момент, Кенсу увидел, что это было нечто большее.

Когда Кай посмотрел на Кенсу, он подтолкнул его локтем, заставив мужчину обернуться. 

– У тебя было серьезное лицо, – объяснил Кай.

Закатывая глаза, Кенсу отошел от него. 

– Что такого с моим серьезным лицом?

– Оно слишком серьезное, – сказал Кай беспечно.

Кенсу проигнорировал риторический ответ и продолжил идти.

Крис был единственным, у кого не было рюкзака или чего-то подобного. Он был единственным, кто выглядел слишком формально для зоопарка. Его белая рубашка смотрелась слишком странно и делала из него скорее владельца, а не посетителя. Осмотревшись, он увидел Сехуна и задался вопросом: получается, Сехун его партнер в этой поездке.

У ворот Бекхен неохотно отпустил руку Чанеля. Держа Самородка, он повернулся к гиганту.

– В зоопарк нельзя с домашними животными. 

Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена.

– Тогда что, черт возьми, мы тут делаем с ним? – спросил он. – Зачем ты просил взять его с собой, если знал, что это запрещено?

Бекхен качнул головой и сбросил с плеч свой рюкзак. 

– Мой рюкзак почти пустой, – открывая сумку, Бекхен потянул её к Чанелю. – Засовывай его, Ёль... Иди сюда, малыш. Папа пронесет тебя контрабандой, ты мой маленький пакетик наркотиков. 

Смотря на Бекхена, Чанель нахмурился. 

– Ты шутишь, да? 

– Нет, уважаемый господин, – сказал Бекхен, усмехнувшись. – Мы положим его, купим билеты и затем вытащим по ту сторону ворот. 

Чанель оглянулся на других, пытаясь получить хоть какой-нибудь совет относительно того, как поступить в этой ситуации, но им было нечего предложить. Даже Кенсу, его неофициальный личный советник, лишь пожал плечами. Вздыхая, Чанель сдался. Аккуратно положив Самородка в рюкзак, Пак оставил его немного приоткрытым, чтобы щенку было чем дышать. 

Затем Чанель повесил рюкзак на плечи и посмотрел Бекхену прямо в глаза. 

– Ты чертов сумасшедший. 

– Но ты любишь сумасшедших. 

Усмехаясь, Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Не так сильно, как тебя.


	38. Chapter 38

__

Глава 38  
З-з-з-зоопарк

Успешно пересеча контроль на входе, Бекхен подошел к скамье и вытащил Самородка вместе с поводком. Как только он пристегнул щенка к ошейнику, Бекхен поставил его на землю и пошел обратно.

Тщательно исследуя взглядом собаку и его глупого папу, Чанель сузил глаза. 

– Разве ты не должен быть более скрытным? – спросил он, указывая взглядом на Самородка, который взволнованно кружил возле ног Бекхена.

Удивленный, Бекхен посмотрел вниз на щенка. Затем его лицо расцвело, и он цокнул языком. Присев вниз, Бекхен вновь открыл свой рюкзак и вытащил несколько вещей. Чанель, полностью пораженный, смотрел, как Бекхен достает жилет для собак, выдвигающуюся трость, а также очень темные очки.

– Они не могут выгнать собаку слепого. 

Крис был единственным, кто засмеялся. Другие же ожидали реакцию Чанеля, которая, как оказалось, была менее активной, чем они думали. Прикусив язык, чтобы не высказать Бекхену все, что он о нем думает, Чанель шагнул вперед и снял с парня очки, а затем вырвал поводок Самородка.

Только Бекхен собирался возразить, как Чанель выставил вперед руку, заставляя того замолчать. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Сехуна и потащил вперед Самородка, который отказывался уходить от своего папы. Бекхен улыбнулся и нежно погладил щенка, поощряя того идти дальше, поэтому Самородок склонил голову и потопал за Чанелем. 

Отдав поводок Сехуну, Чанель надел ему на нос очки. 

– Мои поздравления. Ты теперь слепой, – повернув голову к Бекхену, Чанель поманил его пальцем. – Иди сюда и отдай ему эту палку. 

Бекхен посмотрел вниз на свою выдвигающуюся трость и вздохнул. Он подошел и отдал парню трость.

– Я не понимаю... – пробормотал он, посмотрев на Чанеля.

– Чего? – спросил Пак, повернувшись, чтобы встать перед парнем. – Что я отдал собаку Сехуну?

– Но зачем?

Чанель на секунду посмотрел на небо, прежде чем потереть свои глаза. 

– Бек, свидание, это свидание. Это наше время. Мы не должны таскать за собой весь этот цирк. Я не этого хотел, когда приглашал тебя приехать сюда со мной. 

– Но... – голос Бекхена затих, когда он опустил глаза вниз к Самородку, который рвался к нему. – Самородок...

Мягко взяв лицо Бекхена в руки, Чанель вздохнул.

– Дай собаке отдохнуть с Сехуном. 

– Но он хочет меня, – возразил Бекхен.

– Ну, угадай, кто хочет тебя больше? – низким голосом сказал Чанель. – Я. Поэтому просто оставь собаку в руках Сехуна. Клянусь, когда мы вернемся домой, твоя собака будет жива и здорова. 

Бекхен открыл было рот, чтобы заспорить, но взгляд Чанеля заставил его остановиться. Он согласился и кивнул, вывернувшись из рук Пака. Затем он присел вниз и почесал Самородка. 

– Папа ненадолго отдает тебя Сехуну, хорошо? Сегодня гигант хочет меня полностью. 

Самородок посмотрел на своего папу, стараясь по-собачьи выглядеть печальным, и Бекхен заскулил. Зная, что сейчас Бён начнет драматизировать, Чанель поднял его. Посмотрев на других, Чанель продолжил разъяснять свой план.

– Бекхен и я идем одни. Вы можете разделиться на группы, если хотите. Мне все равно, – засунув руку в задний карман, Чанель вынул толстый, свернутый листок бумаги. – У всех должна быть карта зоопарка. 

Кенсу вынул свою карту и кивнул. Не сообразивший взять карту Кай осмотрелся и как только увидел растерявшееся лицо Сехуна, почувствовал своего рода облегчение.

– У меня нету, – сказал он. 

Указывая на маленький стенд, Чанель кивнул. 

– Можешь взять там, или все четверо можете привычно прилипнуть к Кенсу, – Чанель взял Бекхена за руку, – что касается нас: мы определенно будем пользоваться одной

– Все, что мое, – твое, – протянул Бекхен и рассмеялся. – Сказал, будто мы женаты. 

– Будешь говорить так через несколько месяцев, – усмехнулся Чанель.

Нахмурив брови, Бекхен скривился. 

– Ты подразумеваешь то, о чем я думаю, что ты подразумеваешь? 

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Возможно, – прежде чем Бекхен смог открыть рот, Чанель продолжил излагать план. – Мы встретимся на ланче в зоне для пикников. Около двенадцати часов, думаю. У всех есть сотовые телефоны?

Как только все это подтвердили, Чанель кивнул. 

– Отлично... Не звоните мне, – Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена и сузил глаза. – Только если это не ты, в случае, если потеряешься.

– Мне двадцать два года, – сказал Бекхен, подняв два пальца. Чанель не стал ему говорить, что два пальца никак не показывали двадцать два. – Я не заблужусь. Взрослые мужчины так не делают. Только дети теряются. 

– Именно, – пробормотал Чанель. – Дети, что точно относится к тебе. 

Оглянувшись, Чанель махнул рукой. 

– Мы пошли. Не беспокойте нас, если никто не умирает. 

– А что, если кто-то помрет? – уточнил Сехун. 

– Как я сказал, – повторил Чанель. – Не беспокойте нас. 

Первой вещью, которую Бекхен хотел увидеть, были тигры, поэтому они направились в зону с дикими кошками. Как только Бекхен увидел экзотических животных, он отпустил руку Чанеля и подбежал к забору. Удивленный, Чанель несколько секунд соображал, а затем побежал за ним. Когда Чанель приблизился ближе, Бекхен уже поставил одну ногу на забор. Встревоженный, Чанель выругался и поспешно обхватил парня за талию. 

– Ты чертов идиот! Ты что, черт возьми, делаешь!?

Чанель попытался оттащить Бекхена, но, как оказалось, позиция парня была весьма решительна: он прочно держался за решетку. Вздохнув, Чанель сдался и просто начал поддерживать парня за талию. Положение было весьма неловким, и Чанель прекрасно знал, что люди не могли понять, что, черт возьми, он делает, утыкаясь лицом в чужую задницу. 

– Бекхен, слезь с забора, – вздохнул Чанель. – Ты же упадешь...

– Чанель, – взвизгнул Бён. – Я хочу сделать фото!

Оглянувшись, Чанель нахмурился. – Бек, другие люди тоже снимают, но они не лезут на забор. 

– Все снимают обычных тигров, – заспорил Бекхен. – Я пытаюсь сфотографировать белого. Ты не увидишь его, если не поднимешься... о! Вот! Держи, Ёль. 

Чанель опешил, когда Бекхен резко подался вправо, пытаясь удержать равновесие. 

– Бекхен, – проскулил парень. – Ради всего святого, слезь, пока не упал и не расшиб себе голову. 

Бекхен начал возиться со своим телефоном, пытаясь включить камеру. 

– Держи... Сильнее, гигант. Давай, сильнее!

– Просто сделай эту чертову фотографию!

Бекхен нахмурился и поднялся выше — достаточно, чтобы ударить Чанеля по носу своей попой. 

Чанель уставился на задницу, что утыкалась в его лицо. Если бы они не были на публике, он бы не засмущался шлепнуть её — или укусить. 

– Прекрасно. Можешь не торопиться, сладкий, – сказал он с сарказмом.

Игнорируя Чанеля, Бекхен не спеша начал снимать. Затем он повернул экран телефона к лицу парня. 

– Такой красивый тигр, Ёль, – сказал он, улыбаясь.

Смотря на фотографию, Чанель простонал. 

– Да, тигр красивый, но ты тот ещё идиот. Если опять залезешь куда-нибудь, я не буду тебя держать. 

– Но иногда из-за своего низкого роста я не могу сделать фотографию, – спокойно сказал Бекхен, смотря вниз.

Смягчавшись, Чанель улыбнулся. 

– Тогда в следующий раз попроси, чтобы я сделал это. 

На лице Бекхена расцвела улыбка, и он наклонился к Чанелю, прижавшись к его груди. 

– Ты потом захочешь получить награду, – подразнил он.

Чанель закатил глаза и отошел от парня. 

– Обычно в таких случаях я говорю 'да', но сейчас я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя был хороший день. 

Бекхен посмотрел Чанелю в глаза и улыбнулся, а затем пожал плечами.

– Спасибо, Ёль, – Бекхен протянул свою руку, чтобы Чанель взял её. – Ты стал таким слащавым — как сладкий попкорн. 

Чанель собирался принять это в качестве комплимента, но затем Бекхен пожал плечами и признался: 

– Мне, вообще-то говоря, не нравится сладкий попкорн...

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Итак, ты сравниваешь меня со сладким попкорном, который тебе даже не нравится...

– Не относись к сравнению так серьезно, – сказал Бекхен и посмотрел на деревья, мимо которых они проходили. – Ты мне очень нравишься. Мне просто не нравятся леденцы. Но ты — да, ты мне нравишься, – улыбнувшись Чанелю, Бекхен спросил, – хочешь услышать мои причины?

Немного смущенный, Чанель отвел взгляд. 

– Все равно, как хочешь. 

Покачивая их соединенными руками в такт шагам, Бекхен начал. 

– Мне нравится то, как выглядят твои волосы утром. Мило и сексуально! Я думаю, что ты довольно умен, хотя тебе стоит немного подтянуть математику... – Смотря на небо, Бекхен начал думать, что же еще. – Мне нравится, как ты притворяешься, что не любишь Самородка, хотя на самом деле он тебе нравится. Ты заботишься о своем теле. Мне нравится даже то, как ты иногда пытаешься быть Мачо Сучачо.

– Мачо Сучачо...

– Мне также нравятся твои глаза — у тебя правда симпатичные глаза, Чанель, – сказал Бекхен восхищенно. – Как ты вообще еще не женат? Я хочу знать, – спросил он, смеясь. – Кроме того, мне нравится то, как ты храпишь. Это странно.... да, ладно, но это приносит мне радость. 

Чанель поднял бровь. 

– Мой храп приносит тебе радость...

– Потому что это сообщает мне, что ты все еще рядом, и что ты не ушел посреди ночи, – сказал Бекхен, добавив улыбку. – Кроме того, твой храп заставляет твое тело вибрировать, поэтому иногда, когда мою ногу сводит, я кладу её тебе на шею. Ты не знаешь этого, но, да, я использовал твое тело в качестве вибромассажера. 

Хлопая себя по лбу, Чанель застонал. 

– Бек...

– Хочешь еще кое-что узнать? 

– Говори уж, пока идем, – сказал Чанель, вздохнув и сжав ладонь Бекхена.

– Когда ты храпишь слишком громко, – начал Бекхен, когда Чанель привел их к выставке бабочек, – иногда я зажимал тебе нос и рот и смотрел, как ты пытался вдохнуть, – когда Чанель недоверчиво посмотрел на него, Бекхен быстро объяснил. 

– Не, потому что после того, как ты начинал брыкаться, ты ненадолго прекращал храпеть! Я не делаю это, потому что хочу убить тебя или что-то вроде этого. 

Бекхен все продолжал кудахтать, и Чанель начал задаваться вопросом, что еще Бекхен делал с его телом, когда он спал ночью.

В куполе, заполненном бабочками, Бекхен в изумлении смотрел, как маленькие существа суетились вокруг них. Чанель стоял сзади и смотрел, как Бекхен делал фотографии. Но стоило Чанелю на секунду повернуться к нему спиной, как Бекхена тут же как ветром сдуло. Приступ тревоги медленно начал накатывать на Пака, но тут же быстро исчез, когда Чанель сам случайно врезался в него.

Подняв телефон прямо к лицу Чанеля, Бекхен показал фотографию и потер нос, которым он врезался в локоть Чанеля. 

– Посмотри на них, Ёль. Я нашел их под листом. 

Скосив глаза, Чанель попытался разобрать фотографию. 

– Что, черт возьми, я должен увидеть?

Надув щеки, Бекхен попытался намекнуть. 

– На что это похоже?

Понятия не имея, Чанель сдался. 

– Я не знаю. Это похоже на трахающихся бабочек. 

Бекхен радостно воскликнул и хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Да, потому что они спариваются. 

– Ты нашел двух бабочек, которые сцепились под листом...

– Да, – сказал Бекхен, убирая телефон. – Я просто поднял лист и увидел их. 

– И ты сделал фото, – вздохнул Чанель. – Бек, что, если, когда мы будем заниматься сексом, к нам в спальню ворвется Сехун и сделает фото. 

Бекхен задумался. 

– Я был бы немного ошарашен. 

Потирая глаза, Чанель покачал головой. 

– Конечно был бы. 

– И потом бы попросил у него копию, – сказал Бекхен и зашагал к другому отсеку. 

Пока Чанель шел за ним, он смотрел на его покачивающиеся бедра. Он нахмурился и признал, что, если бы такая ситуация все же когда-нибудь произошла, он бы тоже попросил копию — и затем удалил оригинал Сехуна.

Обезьяны были родственными душами Бекхена. Пока Чанель наблюдал за Бекхеном, пытающимся развлекать животных, он не мог не вытащить свой сотовый телефон и сделать фотографию идиота, прильнувшего лбом к стеклу.

Когда они пошли дальше, Бекхен внезапно вздернул голову. 

– Ёль, я забыл сделать фотографию. 

– О, я сделал её за тебя, – заверил он. – Не волнуйся об этом. 

– Они симпатичные?

Мельком взглянув на лицо Бекхена, Чанель ухмыльнулся и кивнул. 

– Ага. 

У аквариума был приятный сюрприз. Скрытый в темноте, Бекхен завел Чанеля в угол, где не было людей, и поцеловал его. Обняв Бекхена за талию, Чанель притянул его ближе и ответил на поцелуй. После того, как они отстранились друг от друга, Чанель удивленно посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Чего это ты? – прошептал он. 

Бекхен улыбнулся. Легкое освещение от аквариума заставило его глаза сиять, и Чанель мог поклясться, что это был один из лучших моментов того дня. Затем Бекхен похлопал Чанеля по груди. 

– У меня просто появилось внезапное желание поцеловать тебя. Вот и все. 

– Чаще так делай. 

Ухмыляясь, Бекхен встал на носочки и обнял гиганта за шею. 

– Как сейчас? – спросил он, чмокая Чанеля в губы.

– Как сейчас, – ответил Чанель и опять поцеловал Бекхена.


	39. Chapter 39

__

Глава 39  
Приключения Сехуна и Самородка 2

Почему плохие вещи происходят со мной. Цветочный мальчик забрал меня. Я хочу плакать, но папа сказал, что у собачек нет слёз. Слез? Куда я слез. А папа сейчас с высоким человеком. Я не люблю высокого человека. Он забирает у меня папу. Я был с папой, но высокий человек отдал меня цветочному мальчику.

Почему у цветочного мальчика есть жизнь? Я не понимаю. Он повел меня к козам. Мне они не нравятся. Я им не нравлюсь. У них были рожки. Они рогатые. Папа сказал, что рогатые, значит глупые. Я думаю, что они точно рогатые. Цветочный мальчик отвел меня к уголку домашних животных. Он взял на руки кролика. Мне нравятся кролики. Кролики хороши. Они помочились на руку цветочного мальчика. Кролики и я, мы вместе не любим цветочного мальчика.

Цветочный мальчик носил очки. Очки папы. Он взял очки папы. Цветочный мальчик вор. Кошмар. 

Мама Кенсу оставил нас, когда мы добрались до жирафов. Толстые губы побежал за ним. Долговязый человек пошел с ними. Они оставили меня с цветочным мальчиком. Предатели. Мне не нравится быть с цветочным мальчиком. Интересно, почему мама Кенсу оставил меня. Я прощаю маму Кенсу. Я не желаю плохого маме Кенсу, потому что однажды папа женится на маме Кенсу, и высокий человек уйдет!

Мы пошли, чтобы посмотреть на карпов Кои. Я попытался убежать, но поводок держал меня с ним. Мне было грустно. Я был голоден. Я думаю, что цветочный мальчик знал, что я был голоден. Он попытался накормить меня своей закуской. Я не хочу есть закуску, которая касалась его губ. Он заставил меня съесть её так или иначе. Я мог чувствовать его слюну. Я не почувствовал девичьей слюны. Это означает, что у цветочного мальчика нет подруги. Это означает, что цветочный мальчик – любитель радуги, как папа. А если как папа, значит хорошо. Я думаю, что цветочный мальчик должен найти подругу. Я не хочу, чтобы он был любителем радуги. У меня может быть только один любитель радуги. Это мой папа. Мой папа любитель радуги.

Иногда я думаю, что вижу своего папу, но каждый раз, когда это происходит, цветочный мальчик уводит меня. Он забирает меня и уводит подальше от папы. Я хочу бороться, но кто же знал, что садоводство подарит цветочному мальчику такие сильные руки. Они не такие большие как у высокого человека. У высокого человека большие руки. Они большие и безобразные. Они походят на руки сатаны. Я, правда, не знаю, как выглядит сатана. Папа раньше называл высокого человека сатаной. Теперь он называет его по-другому. Но это секрет.

Я не расскажу. Тайны папы – мои тайны. Никто никогда не узнает их. 

Так или иначе я был взволнован, что скоро увижу папу. Я думаю в какие-то 'двенадцать тридцать'? Я не знаю. Что такое время? Я собака. Мое тело определяет мне время. Я устаю, когда мое тело говорит мне, что настало время. Я не ем, пока мое тело не говорит, что пора. Я часы.

Тик-так тик-так.

Так рифмуется со 'Стояк'. Это ведь порода петуха. Думаю, что папа неправильно использует это слово в последнее время. Он говорит о петухе, но я не вижу его в доме высокого человека. У высокого человека нет петуха. Я покажу моему папе свою книгу с картинками и покажу ему, что значит петух. Я просто хочу помочь своему папе.


	40. Chapter 40

_Глава 40  
Определение ревности_

Когда время начало приближаться к двенадцати, Чанель повел их в зону для пикников, где уже был Кенсу. Он сидел за столом один и держал Самородка на коленях. Когда парочка подошла ближе, Кенсу оторвал взгляд от собаки и, увидев парней, махнул им. Самородок, завидев папу, тут же всполошился, и Кенсу решил опустить его на землю. В секунду Самородок примчался к Бекхену, и тот, естественно, тут же отпустил руку Чанеля. 

Пока Бекхен возился с Самородком и пританцовывал с ним, как будто они не видели друг друга годами, Чанель прошел мимо него и сел рядом с Кенсу. Он поставил локоть на стол и облокотился на руку, устало взглянув на Кенсу.

– Ну, как оно? 

Кенсу пожал плечами и провел рукой по волосам. 

– Я довольно-таки приятно провожу время, если не считать стычек, когда мы пытались выяснить, куда мы пойдем дальше. Крис хочет пойти одним путем, Кай другим, – вздыхая, Кенсу потянулся. – С другой стороны, Самородок был хорошим мальчиком. 

– Хм, – Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена, который возился на траве с Самородком. – Где Сехун?

– Там, – ответил Кёнсу, указав в направлении ресторанного дворика, где Сехун что-то заказывал, а Крис и Кай стояли в очереди. 

– Разве собака не должна быть с ним? – пробормотал Чанель. – Что слепой делает без своей собаки?

Кенсу не ответил, и Чанель вздохнул, а затем позвал Бекхена. 

– Бек, что будешь есть?

– Не знаю, – ответил Бекхен, подняв голову. Смотря на Кая, Сехуна и Криса и улыбаясь. – Я схожу посмотрю, что там есть. 

Взяв Самородка, Бекхен быстро подбежал к Чанелю и положил собаку на его колени. Поцеловав свой палец, Бекхен приложил его к мордочке щенка – подарил ему косвенный поцелуй. Затем он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Чанеля в губы. Потом, поймав взгляд Кенсу, Бекхен усмехнулся и потянул Кенсу за рубашку на себя, быстро целуя в щеку.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя третьим лишним, – пояснил Бекхен.

– Мне было все равно, – ответил Кенсу, посмотрев на выражение лица Чанеля. – Меня не должны целовать — никогда. 

Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Тогда как-нибудь напомни мне поцеловать тебя снова, – сказал он, смеясь. Игнорируя взгляд Чанеля, Бекхен прикусил щеку изнутри и на пятках развернулся, начиная шагать в направлении ресторанного дворика.

Спустя секунду Кенсу засмеялся. 

– Ветреный он у тебя, это да. 

– Поцелуи не должны быть ветреными, – пробормотал Чанель. Самородок начал вырываться, раздражая Чанеля, и в конце концов Кенсу пришлось взять щенка и расположить его на столе. 

Отряхнув рубашку, Чанель впился взглядом в собаку. 

– Что насчет тебя? – спросил он. – Хорошо проводишь время, таскаясь со слепым в качестве его собаки?

– Да ладно тебе, – сказал Кенсу, погладив шерстку Самородка. – Он был хорошим мальчиком, – глядя на Чанеля, он спросил. – Что насчет его папы? Он был хорошим мальчиком?

Неспособный сдержаться, Чанель засмеялся. 

– Чрезвычайно. 

– Ты же не сделал ничего такого, да? – с подозрением, сузив глаза, спросил Кенсу. 

Качая головой, Чанель цокнул языком. 

– Я не собираюсь трахать его в туалете, если ты об этом. 

– Рад знать, – на мгновение отведя взгляд от Самородка, Кенсу обернулся. – О, как тебе это?

– Что? – с зажженным интересом Чанель повернул голову в направлении взгляда Кенсу. Когда он увидел пару девушек, Чанель повернулся обратно. – А что с ними?

– Они смотрят сюда, – пробормотал Кенсу, а затем сказал, – жаль, что Кая нет здесь. Ему нравятся такие девчонки. 

Фыркнув, Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Он настойчиво говорит мне, насколько любит женский пол, – ответил Кенсу. – Особенно, когда у вас с Бекхеном ночные приключения. 

Вновь оглядываясь, Чанель заметил, что они действительно смотрели на них. 

– Они, наверное, думают, что мы геи. 

– Мы и так геи. 

– Что мы гейская парочка, – добавил Чанель. Пожимая плечами, он вздохнул. – Да все равно. Какого черта он делает? – спросил он.

Нахмурив брови, Чанель смотрел, как Бекхен шептал что-то на ухо Криса, а затем неожиданно похлопал Криса по попе — Чанель надеялся, что больше он такого никогда не сделает. Потом Крис вытащил свой бумажник и вручил Бекхену немного денег.

С точки зрения Чанеля, казалось, что Крис заплатил Бекхену, чтобы тот потрогал его, но потом до него все же дошло, что тот оплатил его еду. Понимая, что это была его ошибка, Чанель занервничал и попытался сдержать себя. Сражаясь сам с собой, Чанель начал тянуть поводок Самородка, и только когда Кенсу накрыл его руки своими, он опомнился. 

– Успокойся, Ромео, – сказал Кенсу. – У нашей Джульетты нет понятия о личном пространстве, помнишь?

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Мне жаль, что это так...

– Всем жа... О... Соберись, Чанель, – сказал Кенсу, посмотрев за Чанеля. – Те девушки идут сюда. 

Закатив глаза к небу, Чанель мысленно простонал и обернулся, делая вид, что удивлен увидеть девушек. Вежливо улыбаясь, Чанель и Кенсу поприветствовали их, пытаясь придумать, что бы сказать, чтобы те быстрее ушли.

– Что будете заказывать?

Бекхен посмотрел на меню и положил руки на прилавок. Активно буравя взглядом витрину, Бекхен закусил губу, а затем опустил ладони вниз.

– Сколько калорий в большой и очень большой пиццах?

– Это имеет значение? – спросил сзади Сехун. – Они все сделают нас жирными.

– Возможно, тебе лучше взять большую, Бек, – предложил Кай. – Разве Чанель не говорил, что ему нравится твоя большая задница?

– Чанель может забить свои артерии холестерином и умереть... – пробормотал Бекхен, вспоминая ту фразу Пака. Парень вздохнул. – Я не знаю, что хочу. 

 

Подойдя сзади, Крис склонился над Бекхеном. 

– Он возьмет салат и чашку фруктов, – когда Бекхен вытянул шею, Крис улыбнулся ему. – Фрукты сделают тебя еще вкуснее. 

Бекхен открыл рот, чтобы не согласиться, но затем помотал пальцем. 

– О, да, – внезапно Бекхен кивнул. – Я хочу фрукты. Пожалуйста и спасибо.

Подталкивая Бекхена в спину, Крис спросил. 

– Что же твой парень хочет? 

Прежде чем Бекхен смог сообразить, исправлять Криса было уже поздно. Чанель не был его парнем — хотя он не был уверен, на каком уровне были их отношения. Все было похоже на реальные отношения, но ни один из них так и не сказал ничего, что бы подтвердило их чувства. В конце концов, Бекхен дает слову “парень” зеленый свет. Его не беспокоило, что Крис упомянул Чанеля в этом смысле. Ему даже приятно. 

– Я не знаю, что он хочет, – Бекхен обернулся. – Он не сказал мне... О. 

Заинтересованные тем, из-за чего Бекхен внезапно приподнял брови, все посмотрели в направлении их стола. Сехуну и Крису было, в общем-то, все равно, но Каю и Бекхену это очень не понравилось. Кай ел кусок пиццы, но сделал паузу, когда он увидел девочек, хихикающих и улыбающихся Кенсу.

Бекхен первым вышел из транса. Затем он нахмурился. 

– Прямо сейчас я чувствую себя странно. 

Подняв брови, Крис посмотрел на него. 

– Как?

– Я не знаю... – пробормотал Бекхен. Шагнув вперед, он махнул Крису рукой. – Можешь взять мою еду, когда она будет готова? – спросил он. – Я пойду спрошу Чанеля, что он хочет. 

Прикусив изнутри щеку, Крис усмехнулся, понимая, что Бекхен использовал еду как причину вмешаться в милое общение новоиспеченной компании. 

Чанель уже устал притворяться, как будто ему было интересно, что говорили эти девушки. Кенсу играл более естественно. Часто он даже что-то отвечал, в отличие от Чанеля, который вообще почти молчал. 

– Итак, – сказала одна из девушек, заставив Чанеля ожидать конец скучного разговора, – нам интересно, дали бы вы нам свои номера...

– Чанель!

На этот раз Чанель услышал скулящий голос Бекхена. Присутствие парня создало неловкую атмосферу.

– Что, Бек?

Бекхен остановился перед столом и моргнул. 

– Ты забыл сказать мне, что хочешь... 

– Что угодно, хорошо?

– Даже расширяющую задницу пиццу?

Чанель пренебрежительно кивнул. 

– Отлично. 

Чувствуя, будто Чанель пытался прогнать его, Бекхен дернул уголками губ. 

– Хорошо...

Когда он развернулся, одна из девушек снова начала говорить. Неспособный удержать любопытство, Бекхен обернулся и наклонил голову. 

– Кстати, о чем разговариваете? 

Девушки на мгновение перестали улыбаться и посмотрели на него. Затем одна из них сказала: 

– Извините, но это A, B, D разговор, C не входит в этот круг. 

Чанель поднял брови, немедленно бросив взгляд на Бекхена. Если честно, он ожидал, что парень даст своего рода остроумный ответ, но когда Бекхен лишь опустил взгляд, Чанель сжал губы. И только он собирался сказать от имени Бекхена, как тот улыбнулся – улыбкой, с которой Пак был хорошо знаком. 

– Может вам купить воды? Кажется, вы отчаянно хотите пить. Вас мучает жажда? – сказал Бекхен, гордо поднимая нос и радуясь своей победе.

С покрасневшими лицами девушки развернулись и зашагали прочь, ворча на унизительный термин Бекхена.

Бён не был глухим или глупым, поэтому он слышал каждое оскорбление. Но, это не имело значения. Ему все равно, потому что теперь, когда рядом с его гигантом никого не было, ему было легче. 

Удовлетворенный собой, Бекхен улыбался Чанелю и Кенсу. 

– Не стоит благодарности!

 

Не успел Чанель и рот открыть, как Бекхен развернулся и зашагал обратно к палаткам с едой. Отойдя от Пака, Бекхен убрал с лица улыбку и вздохнул, ощущая внутри себя какое-то неприятное чувство.

Когда он вернулся, Крис уже держал салат и фрукты Бекхена. Взяв их, Бекхен поблагодарил Криса, который спустя секунду спросил: 

– Что с твоим лицом?

Бекхен мельком взглянул на мужчину. 

– Крис, что такое ревность?

Крис скептически посмотрел на него. 

– Ты не знаешь? – усмехнулся он. – Как это так? 

– Я просто не знаю, – сказал Бекхен. Когда Сехун забрал свою еду, Бек пожал плечами. – Мне не нравится то, как они себя вели. Чанель и Кенсу... Глупая улыбчивая какашка... Чанель, не Кенсу. Улыбка Кенсу просто прекрасна... А этот... бр, идиот. 

Закусив губу, Бекхен возмущенно посмотрел на Криса. 

– Они сказали мне не вмешиваться в их разговор! 'Это A, B, D разговор, C вне круга', сказала она.... И мне потребовалось время, чтобы ответить! Ударь меня, Крис! Ударь меня в лицо — я заслуживаю этого, – закричал он, подходя ближе к Крису и хлопая его по одежде. – Как смущает... я смущен, правда. Я споткнулся и разодрал колени — метафорически — но ты же понимаешь, правда!?

Пытаясь не уронить салат Бекхена и чашку недавно нарезанных фруктов, Крис кивнул, чтобы успокоить парня. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. Ты смущен. Я понял. Все мы смущаемся от ожогов второй степени, – оглянувшись, он увидел смотрящих на них Сехуна и Кая. – Давайте возвращаться. Мы все взяли. 

– Нет, – заскулил Бекхен, прислоняясь лбом к руке Криса. – Я не хочу видеть его... Это слишком быстро. Я все еще обгоревший. 

Кивнув Сехуну и Каю, Крис дал им знак идти вперед. Затем он отвел Бекхена в сторону. 

– Хорошо, ну, в общем, я уверен, что Чанелю все равно, – сказал он, пытаясь успокоить Бекхена. – Он до сих пор любит тебя... возможно. Я не знаю. У всех есть плохие дни...

Бекхен отступил. 

– Крис, ты действительно плох в этом. 

– Я больше человек действия. 

– Я тоже, – сказал Бекхен, сжав губы. – Но я бы лучше сидел здесь, чем столкнулся с ним. 

– Бек, ревность заставляет тебя делать вещи, о которых ты потом будешь сожалеть, хорошо? – Крис вздохнул. – Ты должен просто пережить это. 

– Нет такой вещи как ревность в тройничке... или четверничке. В любой оргии, в общем. Иначе все бы боролись за самый большой буррито, – Бекхен вздохнул.

Похлопав Бекхена по спине, Крис кивнул. 

– Верно. Ну, думаю, что теперь ты должен бороться за буррито Чанеля. 

– Мне не нравится бороться за его буррито! – закричал Бекхен. – Он просто мой!

– Мы просто должны вернуться. Не заставляй Чанеля идти сюда, – пробормотал Крис, смотря на Чанеля, который уже встал со своего места. 

Встревоженный, Бекхен обернулся и увидел, что Чанель действительно шел к ним. Он оглянулся и тут же воскликнул о своей внезапной необходимости пойти в туалет. 

Бекхен отбежал уже на пятнадцать футов, как внезапно остановился. Он подбежал к Крису и забрал чашку фруктов, положив при этом кусочек яблока в рот, а затем скрылся за углом. 

– Твои брови несимметричные. 

– Твой голос пищит так, что уши хочется закрыть. 

– Твоя тоналка не подходит цвету твоей кожи. 

– Я симпатичнее неё. 

Бекхен впивался взглядом в свое собственное отражение в зеркале туалета и откусывал кусочки груши. Сердито пережевывая фрукты, он топнул ногой. 

Закончив с грушей, Бекхен потянулся к чашке и обнаружил, что все съел. 

– О...

Не имея ничего, обо что можно поточить зубы, Бекхен вышел из кабинки, чтобы выбросить пластмассовую чашку. Когда он открыл дверку, напротив него стоял Чанель. Небрежно, Бекхен улыбнулся ему. 

– Привет!

Чанель не ответил и скрестил руки. 

– Эй, – медленно сказал он. – Жевать фрукты веселее в туалете?

– Да, было классно, – сказал Бекхен пожав плечами. Он подошел к выходу и попробовал обойти Чанеля, но каждый раз, когда он пытался, гигант блокировал его путь. Улыбаясь, Бекхен засмеялся. 

– Подвинься-ка, гигант. 

– Нет, – сказал Чанель и покачал головой. – Почему ты ел здесь, во-первых?

Бекхен мельком взглянул на лицо Пака и начал качаться на пятках, назад и вперед. 

– Мне нравится запах. Мне нравится запах кабинок и... и незнакомцев. 

Чанель посмотрел на парня. 

– Бек, с каждый разом твоя ложь все хуже и хуже. 

Бекхен занервничал, а затем опустил голову. 

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он. Схватив руку Чанеля, Бекхен начал тянуть его вперед. – Мой салат, наверное, уже совсем остыл. 

Закатив глаза, Чанель все же дал Бекхену выйти из туалета, но, как только они вышли, тут же остановил его. 

– Бек, иди сюда. Объясни мне, почему ты был там почти двадцать минут. 

– Ел фрукты. 

– Почему ты ел фрукты в туалете? – спросил Чанель более требовательно.

– Мне нравится запах...

– Бек, тебе не нравится чертов запах унитаза и чьей-то задницы, – простонал Чанель. – Теперь расскажи мне, какого черта ты был там так долго. 

Сжав губы, Бекхен поднял плечи. 

– Почему? Крис, наверное, уже сказал тебе. 

– Я вполне уверен, что вы двое не говорили о буррито, – заметил Чанель. Когда Бекхен так и не ответил, он взъерошил себе волосы. – Неужели это все из-за девушек?

– Ты имеешь в виду измученных жаждой куриц?

Глядя на небо, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Да, Бек. Измученные жаждой. 

– Нет... – Бекхен вздохнул. – Ладно... Да... я имею в виду... ну, я просто, гр... Тоже хочу пить! Измучен жаждой, но по-другому, Ёль!

– Ты можешь говорить последовательными предложениями и без эпитетов? – фыркнул Чанель и начал практически тащить брыкающегося Бекхена. – Итак, за следующие четыре минуты, пока мы идем к столу, ты все мне объясняешь. 

– Все началось, когда я родился...

– Начиная с того, как ты ушел в туалет, – пояснил Пак.

– О...

Пришлось потратить тридцать шагов вперед, чтобы Бекхен начал говорить. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднял правую руку и сжал рубашку Чанеля, привлекая к себе его внимание. Он моргнул и скривил губы. 

– Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя?

Захваченный врасплох, Чанель с секунду думал, пытаясь не растеряться. 

– Предполагаю. 

– Жизнь - не сексуальная оргия. 

Чанель не знал, что думать о небольшом всплеске философии Бекхена. Он не был уверен, должен ли он согласиться, что жизнь не была половыми сношениями с другими людьми. Логика покинула его голову, и он не был уверен, что имел в виду Бекхен. Полагая, что, если он кивнёт, Бекхен продолжит и объяснит, и он сделал именно так.

– Это не та ситуация, где я могу разделить парня с кем-то еще, и это будет нормально, – сказал он, погладив Чанеля левой рукой. – Это не... Смотри, в оргиях, меня могут трахнуть сразу три парня, но после того, как мои пять минут закончатся, я не буду плохо себя чувствовать, когда они решат переключиться на другого парня. Фактически, я поощрил бы его... Ну, ты знаешь, нужно делиться. 

– Бек...

– В той ситуации я не буду плохо себя чувствовать... деля кого-то с другим, – сказал Бекхен, понизив голос. – Но когда я увидел тебя с теми девчонками, и ты так улыбался и смеялся... Ёль, ты не делаешь так со мной. Мне всегда достаются хмурые взгляды и лицо, которое ты делаешь, прежде чем кончить — я люблю это лицо, между прочим. Ты понятия не имеешь, – сказал он, положив голову на руку Чанеля. 

– Таким образом, все, что ты сказал мне... Ты ревновал... – медленно проговорил Чанель, чувствуя себя немного взволнованным.

– Возможно... не знаю, – сказал Бекхен, криво усмехнувшись. – Что такое ревность и что такое любовь? Это две вещи, которые я действительно не знаю, как распознать. 

– Нет, – сказал Чанель. – Ты знаешь о них. Ты просто незнаком с тем, каково это... конечно, но это вовсе не значит, что ты не чувствуешь их прямо сейчас.

– Возможно. 

Подходя все ближе и ближе к столу, Бекхен вздохнул. 

– И затем та девчонка сделала то замечание об алфавите...

– Я слышал. 

– Ёль, я почти заикался, когда ответил, – проскулил Бекхен. – Я теряю свою дерзость. Ты делаешь меня мягким, я клянусь. 

– В любом случае, я делаю тебя и твердым... И тебе это нравится. 

– Это было действительно сексуально, – пробормотал Бекхен, когда он прижался к Чанелю еще немного. – Это прекрасно, все же. Мне нравится. 

– Хорошо. 

На мгновение повисла тишина, прежде чем Бекхен спросил:

– Технически, ты же мой парень, верно?

Чанель прекратил идти и посмотрел на него. 

– Если ты...

– Но ты также и мой босс. 

– Я буду твоим парнем, а потом уже боссом. 

Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо... парень. 

Чанель простонал. 

– Бек...

– Между прочим! – охнул Бекхен, дернув Чанеля. – У меня есть духовка!

– Духовка... – повторил Чанель.

– А у тебя есть мясной рулет. 

Чанель нахмурился. 

– У меня есть мясной рулет...

– Теперь засунь свой мясной рулет в мою духовку, мой парень! – засмеялся Бекхен. – Ты мой буррито, утю-тю, – проворковал он и выкрутился из рук Чанеля, чтобы воссоединиться со своим сыночком в зоне для пикников.


	41. Chapter 41

__

Глава 41  
Любовь в темноте

Несмотря на то, что Крис, Кенсу, Кай, Сехун и Самородок были неожиданным бонусом к их свиданию, Чанель решил, что оно прошло не так уж и ужасно. Он выполнил все, что запланировал на сегодня, и даже больше. В начале он думал, что все будет просто и незамысловато, но когда они вышли из зоопарка, держась за руки, как “бойфренды”, Чанель не мог не чувствовать себя победителем.

Термин “бойфренд” все еще звенел в его ушах, когда он отвозил всю свою шайку в дом. Бекхен был единственным, кто не спал, другие же спали точно так же, как в прошлый раз. Солнечные лучи начали исчезать за горизонтом, и автомобиль окунулся в темноту, подарив паре немного уединенности. 

Свет шел лишь от панели управления, поэтому Чанель мог видеть только лицо Бекхена. Тем не менее, в темноте ему удалось найти руку. Тишину в автомобиле заполняла тихая музыка старых произведений, которую поставил Чанель — и насчет которой Бекхен спорил в течение десяти минут, прежде чем потерять интерес.

Когда они наконец выехали из города на трассу к их дому, Чанель сильнее сжал руку Бекхена и спросил:

– Итак, что ты думаешь о сегодняшнем дне?

– Это было хорошо. 

– Ты можешь придумать что-нибудь получше? – спросил Чанель.

Бекхен засмеялся. 

– Я весело провел время... Мне очень понравилось... – расслабляясь на сидении, он закрыл глаза. – И ты мне нравишься. Ты не плохой парень. Думаю, что ты – лучшее, что когда-либо происходило со мной за долгое время. 

– Бек...

– Хотя нет, – сказал Бекхен, качая головой. – Это слишком много для комплимента. Давай уменьшим до...

– Погоди, погоди... – Чанель нахмурил брови, переводя взгляд с дороги на Бекхена. – Ты не можешь просто забрать свои слова. 

– Думаю, что могу, – заспорил Бекхен. – Если бы только ты мог видеть мое лицо сейчас, Ёль. Оно все красное. Я просто сказал что-то смущающее...ах, – он погладил щеку правой рукой. – И все же, ты все еще прекрасный парень. И ты все еще нравишься мне, и я все еще немного люблю тебя.... И я все еще думаю, что ты лучшее, что было в моей... Хм... Я чувствую, как кормлю твое большое эго комплиментами, – заметил Бекхен. 

Чанель застонал. 

– Бек, в наших отношениях просто нет общих воспоминаний. 

– Извини-ка, – возразил Бекхен, – у нас много общих воспоминаний как пары.

– Если ты о наших приключениях в спальне, Бек, тогда, да, тут не поспоришь, – кивнул Чанель. – Но что касается тебя и того комплимента, я не собираюсь забывать об этом, и ты тоже не можешь забрать его, черт побери. 

Прикрыв рот рукой, Бекхен мельком взглянул на него. 

– Прекрасно, но я не повторю этого... только, когда я буду готов. 

– А когда ты будешь готов сказать своему парню, что он лучшее, что происходило с тобой, Бек? – передразнил Чанель. – Скажи ему, сколько времени он должен ждать. 

– Я скажу ему, когда придет время, – сказал Бекхен, самодовольно взглянув на Чанеля. – Я скажу своему парню, что люблю его, у алтаря. 

– О, как мило, – усмехнулся Чанель. – Ты уже думаешь о бракосочетании со мной. 

– Извини-ка. Я сказал 'парню', – сказал Бекхен. – Мы с тобой можем и расстаться. Я могу найти нового парня. Я мог говорить не о тебе. 

– Даже в темноте ты должен знать, что я сейчас не улыбаюсь. 

– А ты когда-нибудь вообще улыбаешься? – засмеялся Бекхен. Зная, что Чанель неподвижно смотрит вперед, Бек наклонился и поцеловал Чанеля в щеку. Даже тогда Чанель не посмотрел на него. – Эй, это была шутка. 

Тыкая Чанеля в бок, Бекхен наклонил голову. 

– Если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, то я не женюсь ни на ком. 

Чанель нервно посмотрел на него. 

– Это не помогает. 

– Я никогда не расстанусь с тобой, – добавил Бекхен. – Я обещаю... Хотя ты можешь расстаться со мной...

– Вот что ты за парень? – вздохнул Чанель. – Мы наконец согласились, что официально встречаемся, всего несколько часов назад, а ты уже говоришь о расставании. 

– Мои отношения никогда не длятся долго, – сказал Бекхен с маленькой улыбкой. – Я просто сообщаю, что у тебя есть выбор...

– Я не хочу такой выбор, – простонал Пак. – Если я лучшее, что есть в твоей жизни, тогда я, черт возьми, не хочу с тобой расставаться. И именно так все и будет, Бек: нет, мы никогда не расстанемся. Ты можешь даже не искать нового парня, потому что, хочешь верь, хочешь – нет, но ты все равно женишься. Это может произойти совсем скоро, а может через год, но это точно произойдет. 

Некоторое время Бекхен молчал, а затем расслабился и просмотрел на Чанеля, который одной рукой сжимал руль, а другой – руку парня. 

– Ты прав... Ты чертовки прав, гигант, – а через некоторое время добавил. – Возможно я женюсь... Да, я женюсь по любви, независимо от того, как слащаво это звучит. 

– Это не слащаво. Это прекрасно, – пробормотал Чанель.

Кивая, Бекхен согласился. 

– Это прекрасно... мы прекрасны. 

Следующие нескольких минут Бекхен развлекал себя, играя с рукой Чанеля, который совсем не возражал. Он заметил, как пальцы Бекхена делали паузу время от времени, чтобы прочертить по каждому дюйму его кожи. Чанель удивился еще больше, когда Бекхен поднял его руку и поднес её к своим губам, невесомо целуя.

– Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что люблю твои руки? – мягко сказал Бекхен.

– Вслух - нет, но я знаю, что да...

– Это правда, потому что сами по себе они грубые, но то, как ты иногда их используешь… – голос Бекхена на мгновение затих. – Иногда ты так нежен ими. Я не знаю, как описать, но я уверен, что ты понимаешь. 

Последовала недолгая тишина, прежде чем Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля с вопросом во взгляде. 

– Сколько у нас есть времени, пока мы не доехали до дома, Ёль?

Чанель быстро посмотрел на электронные часы. 

– Минуть пять. А что?

– Мы можем заняться любовью сегодня вечером?

Почти давя на тормоза, Чанель поперхнулся воздухом. Начиная дышать немного тяжелее, он быстро посмотрел на Бекхена, что было ошибкой. Вид парня, который нетерпеливо ждал его ответа, не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

– С удовольствием, – ответил он спокойно.

– Но я не имею в виду секс, – пробормотал Бекхен. – Я знаю, что мы, гм, много 'трахаемся', но сегодня вечером мы можем делать все более медленно? Не слишком медленно. Нет, я все еще хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, как ты это умеешь. Я просто...

– ... Ты хочешь чувства, – закончил за него Чанель. 

Бекхен некоторое время колебался, а затем кивнул. 

– Занятие любовью отличается от простого секса, – пробормотал он. – Это как в книгах...

Чанель улыбнулся тому, что Бекхен снова упомянул свои книги, но на сей раз он все понял. 

– Я буду заниматься с тобой любовью всю ночь, если это то, чего ты хочешь. 

– Ну, возможно не всю ночь. Я могу стать совсем тряпкой из-за отсутствия сна, – сказал Бекхен, коснувшись своего лица.

– Но если все же захочешь, то я с радостью позволю тебе прокатиться на мне до утра. 

– Чанель, – вздохнул Бекхен. – Я думаю, что, так долго не слезая с тебя, я могу сломать твой аппарат. 

– Только если он случайно выскользнет, и ты сядешь на него. 

– Только непрофессионалы случайно выскальзывают, – сказал Бекхен, фыркнув. – Хочешь услышать историю? Отлично, потому что одно время я был...

– Нет, нет, нет, – вмешался Чанель. – Я не хочу слышать это. 

Смеясь, Бекхен кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Я припасу её для другого дня, – прежде чем Чанель смог сказать, что он не хотел бы вообще слышать её, Бекхен отпустил его руку и положил ладонь на бедро. – Но вернемся к сегодняшней ночи... я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, но мы можем... Сделать прелюдию заранее?

– То есть?

– То есть я тебе отсосу, – сказал Бекхен, играя со своими пальцами. – И я хочу, чтобы ты растянул меня... Боже, это было бы прекрасно. Мы можем сегодня попробовать четыре пальца?

– Все, что хочешь, принцесса. 

 

Ярко улыбаясь, Бекхен наклонился. 

– Я просто говорю тебе, что хочу в сексе, и ты делаешь так, как мне нравится. 

Отстранившись, Бекхен заправил волосы за ухо и отстегнул свой ремень безопасности. 

– Так темно. Как ты вообще можешь что-то видеть здесь… – пробормотал он.

Встревоженный, Чанель попытался схватить ремень безопасности Бекхена, но тот уже был отстегнут. 

– Бек, что ты делаешь? Пристегнись. 

– Мы собираемся начать нашу прелюдию, – объявил Бекхен, наклонился и начал поглаживать бедра Чанеля. – Думаю, что это возбуждающе... Сзади никто и не подозревает, как приятно тебе сейчас будет. 

– Бекхен, – сказал Чанель предупреждающим тоном. – Я за рулем, и сейчас темно, поэтому твой рот на моем члене не лучшая идея в этот момент. 

Не принимая во внимания слова Чанеля, Бекхен продолжал трогать его, пока не добрался до ширинки. Быстро, прежде чем Пак смог возразить, Бекхен расстегнул молнию, а затем нащупал край боксеров и оттянул их как можно дальше. 

Бекхен слышал, как голос Чанеля дрогнул, когда его мягкие руки нашли свою цель. Некоторое время Бекхен пытался вытащить член Чанеля полностью, но потерпел поражение.

– Знаешь, – пробормотал он, – если бы у тебя не был такой большой, было бы намного легче. 

– Ну уж прости, – с сарказмом ответил Чанель. – Давай я уменьшу его ради тебя. 

– Я не жалуюсь, – ухмыльнулся Бекхен. – Я люблю каждую часть твоего тела — несмотря на то, сколько проблем бывает из-за этого монстра время от времени. 

Чанель занервничал, когда почувствовал, как Бекхен щелкнул кончиком языка. Он зашипел, но с места не сдвинулся. Бекхен хмыкнул и долго и медленно облизывал всю длину Чанеля. 

– Черт побери, Бекхен, – сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил он. – Ты напросился, когда мы вернемся домой. 

Высовывая на секунду член Чанеля из своего рта, Бекхен поднял на него взгляд. 

– О, я думал, что уже сказал все, что хочу от тебя. Дома будет твоя часть. 

Затем Бекхен снова втянул щеки и слегка качнул головой, чтобы головка члена уперлась прямо ему в горло. Через некоторое время он заменил рот рукой и начал ей медленно водить. 

Бекхен провел языком от самого основания до головки, наслаждаясь вкусом, а потом, затаив дыхание, он принял Чанеля в рот еще раз, но на сей раз гигант сам толкнулся бедрами. Чанель в который раз выругался. 

Когда Бекхен начал водить языком по головке, задевая кончиком уретру, дразня гиганта, который уже до скрипа сжимал челюсть. 

– Черт, Бек.

Чанель был готов поклясться, что высшие силы испытывали его. Он умудрялся вести машину, несмотря на то, что его мозг был от него на расстоянии в пятьдесят миллиардах световых лет. Звук сосущего Бекхена только усугублял ситуацию. Он просто хотел отпустить руль, откинуть спинку сиденья и ухватиться за волосы Бекхена, чтобы тот взял в рот больше и сосал сильнее. 

Когда автомобиль наконец въехал во двор их дома, Чанель почувствовал некое облегчение, что он безопасно довез всех домой, не сбросив автомобиль в кювет. Наконец свободный от обязанностей водителя, Чанель зарылся ладонью в волосы Бекхена, но когда он попытался сделать так, как хотел, Бекхен поднял голову и осмотрелся.

– О, мы дома, – вытирая рот рукой, Бекхен ухмыльнулся Чанелю. – Так быстро. Пора будить других. 

Расстроенный, Чанель уставился на него.

– Бекхен, ты снова собираешься слиться. 

Игнорируя его, Бекхен потянулся назад и подергал ноги Кенсу, что в конечном счете разбудило Самородка. 

– Кенсу, Кай... Мы дома. 

Пока все начали медленно просыпаться, Чанель продолжал впиваться взглядом в дверь гаража, не делая ничего, чтобы уменьшить свою неистовую проблему. Оглядываясь на него, Бекхен сочувствующе улыбнулся ему. Наклонившись, он прошептал:

– Я доделаю все позже, хорошо? Обещаю. 

Он протянул свой мизинец Чанелю, но тот лишь с негодованием посмотрел на него. 

– Бекхен, клянусь...

– Что? – спросил Бён с усмешкой.

Чанель открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. В следующий раз, когда он открыл его, он не колебался. Резко вздохнув, он заворчал.

– Ты закончишь, когда мы вернёмся в дом. 

– Мои обещания тверды, – уверенно объявил Бекхен.

Бекхен попытался помочь Чанелю все прибрать, но когда его рука случайно прошлась по пульсирующему стояку, Чанель простонал и мягко отодвинул её, говоря парню выйти из машины без него.

Один за другим все вышли из автомобиля. Чанель был последним, но, к его маленькому удовольствию, Бекхен сидел на крыльце и ждал его, чтобы войти в дом вместе.


	42. Chapter 42

__

Глава 42  
Доли и требования

Чанель не сразу оказался в спальне с Бекхеном. Уже в доме произошёл несчастный случай: Самородок описался, и Бекхену пришлось все убирать. Потом нужно было подготовить комнату Криса, что, конечно же, делал Бекхен. Чанелю не шибко нравилось, что Бекхен будет убирать ванную Криса, как в прошлый раз, но парень уверил его, что все в порядке.

Впоследствии Крис спросил, может ли он быстро пробежаться по нескольким бумагам, чтобы немного освободить следующий день. Хорошо, Чанель согласился, позволив Крису забрать час и пятнадцать минут его времени.

Когда он вышел из кабинета, он понял, что его пара снова чем-то занята. Он вошел в кухню и увидел, что его возлюбленный засовывает свой палец в рот помощника повара, говоря ему попробовать это и игнорируя мычащие звуки, которые тот издавал.

Чанель видел, что руки Бекхена были коричневыми. Сначала он подумал, что Бекхен наконец решил запихнуть дерьмо Самородка в чей-то рот, но потом увидел миску с тестом для брауни, и все встало на свои места. Он подошел к борющемуся дуэту и оттащил Бекхена.

Когда Бён усмехнулся, поднял свой палец и спросил, не хочет ли он попробовать, Чанель огрызнулся и спросил, какого черта он должен хотеть облизать палец, который только недавно пихали в горло Кая.

Их совместная ночь была вновь отложена, потому что Бекхен остался доделывать брауни. В это время Чанель вывел на улицу Самородка, приказывая собаке сделать свои дела. Самородок почувствовал на себе давление и просто не смог ничего сделать. Он сел у крыльца, отказываясь куда-либо идти.

Чанель уставился на собаку, а потом решил, что это бессмысленно. Когда он поднял Самородка на руки, поток желтенькой воды вышел из своего счастливого обладателя и полился прямо на грудь Чанеля.

Чанель выругался и почти закричал, быстрее таща собаку обратно в дом. Хмурясь, он впопыхах помчался в свою спальню, даже не ответив Бекхену, который спросил его, что случилось.

В душе Чанель не торопился успокаиваться. Самородок был просто животным без манер — как и его папа. Думая об этом, Чанель даже тихо засмеялся. 

Плохое влияние Бекхена отразилось на собаке. Если так дело и дальше пойдет, то Самородок, следуя примеру папы, может стать отцом пятидесяти щенков в этом городе. 

Только когда Чанель вышел из душа, Бекхен был наконец-то свободен. С полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии, Чанель замер, смотря на Бекхена, который закрывал дверь спальни.

– Ты из душа, – присвистнул Бекхен. – Как чудесно. 

Чанель фыркнул и, подойдя к Бекхену, положил руку на его плечо, толкая к ванной. 

– Сначала сними свою одежду и прими душ. 

– Присоединишься ко мне?

– Слишком много душа для меня. 

– Но это было бы со мной, – пробормотал Бекхен, проводя пальцами по краю полотенца Чанеля.

Издав стон, Чанель подтолкнул парня к ванной. 

– Бек, я буду любить тебя всего, как ты только захочешь. Я буду любить тебя медленно, буду любить тебя сильно... Но после того, как ты примешь душ. 

– Хорошо, я быстро, – ответил Бекхен, заходя в ванну и снимая рубашку. Развернувшись спиной к Чанелю, он сбросил свою рубашку. 

Одним движением Бекхен расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах и снял все сразу, предоставляя Чанелю возможность созерцать свое голое тело. Прежде чем он смог передумать, Бён усмехнулся и закрыл дверь ванной. 

Вздохнув, Чанель лег на кровать, мягко поглаживая свой член и думая о теле, которым Бекхен дразнил его прежде, чем закрыть дверь. К тому времени, как Бекхен сушил свои “сексуальные волосы”, Чанель уже мучил себя, отказываясь трогать своё твёрдое возбуждение, пока парень не выйдет.

Без всякого такта Бек открыл дверь так внезапно, что Чанель вздрогнул. С ухмылкой на лице, он подбежал к кровати и быстро вскочил на неё, покачиваясь на матрасе. Так же внезапно он опустился, поддерживая зрительный контакт с Чанелем. Потом он сел сверху лежащего Чанеля, вытягивая шею вперед.

– Теперь займись со мной любовью. 

Приходя в себя после удивления, Чанель посмотрел на лицо, которое было так близко к его собственному. 

– Так не терпится?

Потянувшись вниз, Бекхен прикоснулся к члену Чанеля. 

– Я не готовил себя заранее, в отличии от тебя. В любом случае, я смотрю, тебе не терпится больше меня. 

Подняв руки и положив их на бока Бекхена, постепенно перемещая их на бедра, Чанель ухмыльнулся и сел, вынуждая Бекхена сползти ниже. 

Усевшись, Чанель погладил его бедра, тем самым молча сказав Бекхену сесть ближе. Слушаясь команды, Бекхен приподнялся и закинул свои ноги на ноги Чанеля, будто садясь на его колени, касаясь чужого члена своим и заставляя старшего простонать.

Положив руки на тело Бекхена, Чанель начал постепенно опускать их, а затем мягко массировать ягодицы. 

– Скажи мне, как ты хочешь, чтобы мы начали, Бек, – сказал он низким голосом. – Скажите мне, как ты хочешь, чтобы я начал трогать тебя. 

Оперевшись лбом о лоб Чанеля и обхватив руками его шею, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Поцелуй меня так, как я люблю, – сказал он и соединил их губы.

– Я всегда целуюсь так, как тебе нравится, - пробормотал Пак и приоткрыл губы для первого прикосновения Бекхена.

– Тогда у тебя не должно возникнуть проблем, - сказал Бён и сократил расстояние между их губами до нуля.

На минуту Чанель позволил Бекхену взять на себя инициативу. К его великому удивлению, Бекхен казался немного робким. После минуты медленных поцелуев Чанель взял все в свои руки, углубив поцелуй и двигая руками по спине Бекхена, прижимая его еще ближе.

После того, как Чанель взял все на себя, Бекхен стал активнее и начал тереться бедрами о член Чанеля, заставив того сначала оторваться от его губ и застонать, а потом вновь обхватить его губы. Усмехнувшись, Бекхен уселся поудобнее так, чтобы член его парня проходился точно по ложбинке между его ягодиц. 

Медленно меняя их положение, Чанель мягко наклонил их, уложив Бекхена на спину. Чанель ткнулся носом в шею Бекхена и начал выцеловывать дорожки вниз. Когда он добрался до плеч, Бекхен дернулся и засмеялся.

Отстранившись, Чанель посмотрел на него. 

– Что?

– Это так забавно, – обняв Пака, Бекхен попытался удержать его. – Не прекращай. 

Вздыхая, Чанель опустился вниз, оперевшись на локти. 

– Я даже не знаю, ты разрушаешь момент или еще больше накаляешь. 

– Я накаляю его так же, как и все остальное, – улыбнулся Бекхен, быстро чмокнув Чанеля в губы. 

Обхватив руки своего парня, Бекхен повел их вниз к двум пульсирующим членам. 

– Теперь погладь нас... Пожалуйста... Вместе, Ёль, – умолял он, медленно выпуская руки Чанеля.

Кивая, Чанель обхватил их возбуждения и потер их друг о друга прежде, чем задвигать рукой. Бекхен откинул назад свою голову, открыв рот и высунув язык, облизывая губы. Когда Чанель поцеловал его, Бекхен вскинул бедра, заработав стон гиганта.

– Бек, ты ел те брауни? – прошептал Пак в губы парня.

Находясь в каком-то экстазе, Бён все равно нашел силы ответить. 

– Да. 

– Я вижу. Ты такой чертовски сладкий, – Чанель зарычал и вновь напал на припухшие губы.

– А ты на вкус мятный, – ответил Бекхен, проходясь руками по бокам Чанеля, – как жвачка. 

 

Чанель задушил в себе стон, чувствуя прикосновение Бекхена. Встав на колени, Пак быстро погладил себя. 

– Разве ты не говорил, что хочешь это? – спросил он, вызывающе посмотрев на Бекхена. 

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Думаю, да, – ответил он мягко, прежде чем обхватить пальцами член Чанеля. Медленно, он начал поглаживать его, двигая рукой вверх и вниз. – Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. 

– Тогда вылижи его, детка. 

Ухмыляясь, Бекхен щелкнул пальцем по головке члена, из которой уже сочилась смазка. Запустив пальцы в волосы Бекхена, Чанель приподнялся и подполз выше на кровати, ударяя своим возбуждением по губам парня. 

– Бек, черт побери, не смей опять дразнить меня, – рыкнул он. 

– Я знаю, – скосив взгляд на твердый член перед своим лицом, Бекхен облизал свои губы. – Я бы подразнил тебя, но я и сам хочу этого. 

Затем, открыв рот, Бекхен мягко принял головку и медленно всосал. Чанель явно хотел большего, и Бекхен это прекрасно понимал, поэтому наконец закончил его мучение и взял его всего. Втянув щеки, он всосал и слегка качнул головой, работая при этом языком. Одной рукой он гладил Чанеля, в то время как другой рукой – себя, оставленного без внимания. 

Чанель откинул голову назад, утопая в экстазе с каждым движением Бекхена. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал, как рот парня отпускал его, он стонал в знак протеста. К его облегчению, Бекхен не долго оставлял его без внимания. Своими тонкими пальцами Бекхен гладил его: большой и указательный пальцы кольцом водили по его члену, будто выдавливая белые капельки на язык парня. 

Когда Чанель почувствовал, что уже был на пределе, он сжал волосы Бекхена и оттянул их. 

– Бек, – простонал он, – хватит. 

Несмотря на предупреждение, Бекхен продолжил. Попытки Чанеля остановить его были напрасны, и скоро он просто закрыл глаза и кончил Бекхену в рот. Последний попытался отстраниться, но Чанель бессознательно все еще держал его голову.

 

Наконец, когда Чанель расслабился, Бекхён смог отодвинуть свою голову, кашляя. Понимая, что он сделал, Чанель выругался и обхватил лицо Бекхена руками, заставив его посмотреть на него и дать увидеть, как тонкая струйка спермы капает из уголка его рта.

– Черт побери, Бек! – ворчал он, наблюдая, как Бекхен вытирает свой рот рукой. – Я же предупредил!

– А я проигнорировал тебя, потому что хотел, чтобы ты спустил мне в рот, – возмутился Бекхен. – Между прочим, Чанель, ты кончил мне в рот со скоростью пятьдесят миль в час. Успокойся. Мой рот в порядке, сперма не может...

– Ты просто сумасшедший. Я клянусь, серьезно, – прорычал Чанель, целуя Бекхена. – Но я чертовски люблю тебя. 

У Бекхена не было времени среагировать на последнее замечание Чанеля – Пак резко развернул его и пристроился у его задницы. Даже не имея возможности оглянуться назад на своего любовника, Бекхен чувствовал, как его половинки развели в разные стороны. Выдохнув, Бекхен схватился за простыни.

– Чанель, я не просил тебя об этом! – закричал он.

– А я не просил, чтобы ты проглотил, так что, черт, Бек. 

Понервничав, Бекхен в итоге сдался. Он опустил спину и уткнулся лицом в матрас, пытаясь держать свое дыхание под контролем, чувствуя, как язык Чанеля задел его вход. Он захныкал, когда Чанель надавил на его анус, и закричал, когда гигант начал дразнить его и оставлять маленькие поцелуи вокруг. Когда Чанель начал работать языком, Бекхен просунул свою руку между ног и начал наконец себе надрачивать. 

После того, как Бекхен изрядно поизвивался под его языком и прикосновениями, Чанель решил, что пришло время просунуть в него пальцы. Отстраняясь, Чанель на мгновение оставил Бекхена, чтобы взять смазку. Когда он вернулся, он перевернул своего возлюбленного на спину.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Бекхен практически беззвучно. Когда он попытался встать на колени, Чанель покачал головой и мягко уложил его на матрас. 

– Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью, – сказал он и щелкнул крышечкой, размазывая по пальцам подобное гелю вещество. – Так я хочу, чтобы ты это увидел. 

– Это очень непристойно, Чанель, – пробормотал покрасневший Бекхен, отводя взгляд. 

Обмазав Бекхена смазкой, Чанель ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты сам этого хотел. 

Нервничая, Бекхен застонал и поднял свои ноги, раздвинув их. 

– Сделай мне хорошо, пожалуйста. 

– Я всегда делаю тебе хорошо. 

– Я знаю, за это и люблю тебя. 

Чанель моргнул. 

– Бек...

Бекхен шикнул, выпятив попу, тоскующую по вниманию. 

– Я как-то просил четыре, – сказал Бекхен мягким голосом. – Помнишь. 

– А я сказал, что сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, принцесса. Теперь расслабься. Тебя не так легко растянуть, когда ты напряжен. 

Чувствуя болезненное давление между ног, Чанель сжал челюсть и продолжал удовлетворять Бекхена. Медленно, Чанель вставил первый палец. На секунду, из-за резкого вздоха Бёна, он замер, позволяя парню привыкнуть, но затем продолжил.

Он начал с одного пальца, медленно входя им, а затем добавил второй. Он начал разводить их, как ножницы, чтобы растянуть мышцы для третьего. Когда настало время для четвертого, Чанель замялся.

Не то чтобы четыре пальца были самой сумасшедшей вещью, которую они когда-либо делали вместе. Чанель определенно помнил, когда Бекхен встал в стойку на руках у стены, и он согласился на вертикальное шестьдесят девять, пока Бек не устал.

Но в тот момент, четыре пальца – это технически как засунуть в него всю руку. У него были большие руки, но Бекхен, казалось, не возражал. Как только он получил кивок для четвертого, Чанель продолжил. 

Он медленно и ритмично задвигал четырьмя фалангами, наблюдая, как с каждым толчком лицо Бекхена изменяется. Не удержавшись, Чанель наклонился вперед и обхватил губы Бекхена, который обнял его за шею. 

Через некоторе время Бекхен совсем освоился и начал сам насаживаться на пальцы, двигая бедрами и моля в губы Чанеля о большем. 

– Глубже. Глубже, Чанель, пожалуйста, – начал кричать он. 

Чанель застонал. 

– Мои пальцы не могут глубже, детка. 

– Нхх, – захныкал Бекхен, царапая спину Чанеля. – Тогда займись со мной любовью. Ах... Теперь я хочу тебя, Ёль. 

Выругавшись, Чанель высунул свои пальцы. Быстро погладив себя, он жестом указал Бекхену раздвинуть ноги. Размазав по члену смазку, Чанель встал на колени и развел ноги Бекхена. Приставив головку ко входу, Чанель посмотрел Бекхену прямо в глаза.

– Смотри. 

Нервничая, Бекхен заставил себя посмотреть, как Чанель быстро входит в него. Он сильнее сжал простыни, и как только первый шок прошел, он протяжно выдохнул. 

Касаясь руки Чанеля, покрасневший Бекхен посмотрел на него. 

– Как в книгах, Чанель, – сказал он, рвано выдыхая. 

– Лучше, чем в книгах, Бек. 

Когда Чанель начал толкаться, Бекхен вздрогнул и откинул голову назад. Сам Чанель вытянулся и коснулся головы любовника. 

– Не спускай с меня глаз, Бек, – с похотливым выражением приказал он. – Не спускай глаз с того, что происходит и того, что я делаю. 

Бекхен захныкал. 

– Но, Ёль, я могу всё чувствовать... Ах!

Чанель вошёл особенно глубоко и на секунду замер, а потом резко вышел и повторил.

– Ты должен увидеть, на что похожа настоящая любовь. Ты - не быстрый перепих, Бек. Ты не заслуживаешь этого, – с каждым словом Чанель входил всё глубже, заставляя Бекхена скрипеть зубами.

– Ёль, прекрати болтать... Нгх... Боже! – закричал Бекхен, царапая влажную кожу Пака.

– Ты мой, – рычал Чанель, чувствуя тянущее чувство внизу живота. Опустив взгляд вниз, он начал наблюдать за тем, как его член с каждым толчком исчезал в теле Бекхена. – Ты мой... Только я могу так любить тебя. 

– Т-ты о моем теле, – почти утверждает Бекхен, постанывая. 

– Нет, – отрезал Чанель, резко войдя в Бекхена. – Не тело, черт побери. Не думай, что я… ах, блядь. Не думай, что я делаю это ради твоего тела, – набирая темп, Чанель двигался все быстрее и быстрее. – Каждый раз, когда я беру тебя, я не трахаю тебя, Бек. Я ценю тебя, и я люблю тебя. 

Пытаясь поддерживать зрительный контакт, несмотря на раскачивающуюся кровать, Бекхен хотел плакать, а его губы дрожали.

– Нгххх... Почему ты говоришь мне это?

– Ты попросил, чтобы я занялся с тобой любовью, – сказал Чанель низким голосом. – И я это делаю. Не только телом, но и на словах. 

– Ты смущаешь меня, – шептал Бекхен.

– Хорошо, – ухмыльнулся Чанель. – Это значит, что ты слушаешь. 

– Ааа! Прекрати говорить, идиот, – закричал Бекхен.

Чанель усмехнулся. Держась за талию Бекхена, Чанель потянул его ближе и ускорился. Комната наполнилась стонами и просьбами Бекхена о большем. Их положение менялось, как только Бекхен просил. Только когда Чанель почувствовал, что снова был на грани, он прижался к Бекхену, впечатывая его в простыни. 

Ноги Бекхена все еще были плотно обернуты вокруг его талии, в то время как Чанель продолжал входить в него. Крича, Бекхен кончил на живот и руки Чанеля. 

Бесстыдно, Чанель поднес испачканные пальцы ко рту, смотря в глаза Бекхена и заставляя его краснеть. 

– Я люблю твой вкус, – захихикал он.

– Это все из-за диеты, – сказал Бекхен затаившим дыхание голосом. – Теперь поспеши и кончи. 

С удовлетворенным выражением лице Чанель схватил ноги Бекхена и резко и глубоко вошел, без предупреждения кончая внутрь. Простонав, Чанель размяк от накатившего оргазма и вышел, капая спермой на кровать. 

Упав, Чанель перевернулся на спину и притянул к себе Бекхена, пытаясь отдышаться. Набравшись сил, Бекхен коснулся руки Пака и навалился на него сверху, смотря на него с легкой улыбкой. 

Убрав с лица Бекхена прилипшие от пота волосы, Чанель спросил:

– О чем думаешь? 

Мельком взглянув на лицо Чанеля, Бекхен смягчил улыбку. Он поднял руку и провел пальцем по губам парня. 

– Ты лучше книг, Чанель. Ты лучше книг...


	43. Chapter 43

_Глава 43  
Приключения Сехуна и Самородка 3: Самородок готов к спасению. _

Мы вернулись из зоопарка. Я забыл, на чьих коленях я заснул. Я думаю, что спал на коленях цветочного мальчика, пока он не решил сделать горку в своих штанах. Поэтому я слез с него и пошел к маме Кенсу. Толстые губы не храпят, как высокий человек. Я не знаю, почему мама Кенсу так долго смотрел на толстые губы. Я думаю, что мама Кенсу просто хочет облизать эти губы. На самом деле, мне отчасти нравятся толстые губы. Если бы не Кай, у меня были бы самые толстые губы в доме.

Так или иначе, мы пошли домой, и я ждал, пока папа тоже зайдет, но цветочный мальчик забрал меня и унес. Черт его побери. Я не хочу, чтобы его руки были такими загребущими. Нужно будет погуглить, как уменьшить его руки. Он все равно как садовник ничего не делает, высокий парень не уволит его. 

Папа вошел с высоким человеком. Он так много ходит с ним. Он входит с высоким человеком. Он выходит с высоким человеком. Куда они идут!? Я хочу знать. Я попытался пойти за папой, но цветочный мальчик закрыл дверь. Ох, этот цветочный мальчик.

Потом высокий человек рассердился на меня, потому что я помочился на его рубашку. Он не понимает. Я собака. У меня есть свои нужды. Я видел это в одной из моих книжек с картинками. Папа дает мне книжки с картинками. Он говорит, что я должен быть умной собакой, если я хочу подружку. 

В то время как папа убирал мою мочу, высокий человек ушел с долговязым человеком, которого я теперь буду звать кря-дядя. Есть причина, почему он – кря-дядя. В зоопарке мама Кенсу продолжал повторять его имя. Мама Кенсу называл его Керс. Керс. Керс. Я думаю, что маме Кенсу не очень нравится кря-дядя. Никому не нравится кря-дядя. Мне нравится кря-дядя. Он хорошо относится к папе, но папа все еще мой. 

Я хочу, чтобы кря-дядя ушел. Я хочу, чтобы высокий человек ушел. Я хочу, чтобы КерсЁль ушли. Я хочу БекСу.

Я ушел от темы, но вы же простите меня, потому что мне только 4 месяца. 

Высокий человек вывел меня наружу. Давай, сказал он. Давай.

Я не мог какать. Я не хотел, чтобы он видел, как я это делаю. Только папа может это видеть. Я не хотел. Это смущает меня. Я сел на крыльцо, потому что думал, что это сдержит мою струю. Высокий человек снова стал сердитым. Он всегда сердит. Почему он любит папу, но не меня. Мы и папа неразлучны. Если Вам не нравлюсь я, тогда у Вас не может быть папы.

Он взял меня на руки, но я забыл, что мое крошечное пузико полно мочи, поэтому я описался. Папа говорит, что я должен ходить в туалет снаружи. Я был снаружи. И я сходил в туалет. Высокий человек просто был рядом. Это не моя ошибка. Это всегда не моя ошибка.

Он забрал меня внутрь, и я стал счастливой собакой. Я думаю, что заставил высокого человека растаять, потому что он быстро исчез. Папа закончил делать брауни, но я думаю, что он флиртовал с толстыми губами. Никаких толстых губ. Не надо. Мама Кенсу должен убрать толстые губы от папы, а затем вернуться и поцеловать папу, и забрать папу от высокого человека. Тогда мы можем быть счастливой семьей. 

Папа ушел, затем мама Кенсу, а потом и все остальные, кроме кря-дяди. Почему? Я не знаю. Кря-дядя смущен. Я тоже. Я попытался подслушать разговор, но я ведь не взрослый. Мне только 4 месяца.

 

Иногда я думаю, что наш дом с призраками, потому что я слышу скрип и чьи-то стоны, но потом я понимаю, что я особенный, потому что я единственный, кто их слышит.

Папа и высокий человек ушли и долго не возвращались. Я волновался, что высокий человек собирался снова ударить папу. Иногда, когда папа и я в душе, я вижу крошечные синяки на его теле. Я думаю высокий человек бьет папу крошечной палкой. Я найду палку позже и спрячу ее так, чтобы высокий человек не нашел её. 

Папа говорит, что это отметины от поцелуя, но я же не причиняю папе боль каждый раз, когда целую его. Я, наверное, хорошо целуюсь. Высокий человек - плохо. Учись у меня, высокий человек. Высовываешь язык и потом облизываешь папу. 

Так или иначе я начал слышать, как папа снова кричит.

О, о, ах, нхх...

Но я и мои уникальные уши слышали:

О (остановись), о (нет!) ах (ааа!) нхх (нет)...

Папа зовет меня на помощь!

Я был на ноге кря-дяди. Не спрашивайте меня, почему. 

Я помчался в комнату папы, но его там не было! Я побежал в комнату высокого человека. Вечно он в комнате высокого человека. Как он смеет заключать папу в тюрьму. Я собирался любезно постучать в деревянную дверь, но цветочный мальчик подбежал и забрал меня. 

Опять этот цветочный мальчик.

Я должен быть рыцарем своего папы.

Опять этот цветочный мальчик.

Я прикончу его, когда вырасту.


	44. Chapter 44

__

Глава 44  
Взлеты

Чанель проснулся один.

Это было странно, ведь обычно он просыпался с Бекхеном, который цеплялся за него, мягко дыша на его грудь. С недостатком тепла Чанель лежал в постели в течение нескольких минут, сверля взглядом потолок.

В этот момент он задержался на мысли о человеке, к которому он неожиданно так привязался. Переворачиваясь, Чанель уткнулся лицом в подушку Бекхена. Не удивительно, но она пахла им. Закрыв глаза, Чанель еще немного полежал и наконец начал медленно вставать. 

Он не был подавлен из-за факта, что Бекхен встал без него – было немного странно и непривычно. Обычно утро начиналось с того, как Бекхен будит его, по-детски играя с его телом: небрежно щекотал линию его челюсти, соединял их руки вместе и сравнивал их.

Обычно, как только Чанель вставал, Бекхен начинал лепетать о каких-то вообще не связанных вещах. Ни один из них еще не настолько соображал, чтобы поддерживать серьезный разговор, но Чанель считал это забавным. 

Когда он сел на кровати, его взгляд постепенно упал на свои руки. Точнее, он упал на его безымянный палец и немедленно напомнил о его изначальных отношениях со своей горничной. Простонав, Чанель провел рукой по волосам.

Сейчас Бекхен был горничной, возлюбленным, другом и женихом Пак Чанеля.

Чем больше Чанель думал об этом, тем больше это походило на список ненужных существительных. Хотя он начал их отношения немного неординарным способом, Чанель пообещал себе, что сначала даст Бекхену возможность отойти от своих прошлых отношений. 

Встав с кровати, Чанель вздохнул и начал одеваться. Когда он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, в его голове затрубили сирены. 

Часть его мозга хотела сказать Бекхену о том, кем он действительно был — кем они действительно были. Другая его сторона не соглашалась. Она утверждала, что было бы лучше, если Бекхен никогда не узнал бы. В голове Чанеля пролетела сценка, где Бён узнает и приятно удивляется “совпадениями” в этой ситуации.

Но независимо от того, что хотел Чанель, реакция Бекхена явно будет противоположной. 

Когда Чанель вошел в зал, Бекхена нигде не было видно. Любопытство, естественно, начало щекотать парня. Ему было интересно, где же был его жених, но его внимание привлек Кенсу, который позвал его на кухню к завтраку.

Садясь рядом с Крисом, Чанель пробормотал спасибо и принял из рук Кенсу чашку кофе. В то время как повар и его помощник возились на кухне, пытаясь закончить свои дела, Чанель смотрел за стеклянное окно, наблюдая издалека за тихим океаном.

Крис продолжал стрелять глазами. Он чередовал свои взгляды между Чанелем, Кенсу и Каем, но по большей части его глаза были на препирающемся дуэте на кухне. Крис громко выдохнул и озвучил вопрос, который не давал ему покоя.

– Разве никто не хочет поговорить о прошлой ночи?

Общее внимание внезапно перешло на мужчину, сидящего рядом с Чанелем. Делая глоток из своей кружки, Чанель причмокнул губами и поднял бровь. 

– А что не так с прошлой ночью?

Крис закатил глаза. 

– Мы собираемся проигнорировать факт, что весь дом слышал тебя и твоего жениха? Даже собака слышала вас. 

Пожимая плечами, Чанель забил на “проблему” и продолжил спокойное наслаждение утром. Разбитый, Крис повернулся к Кенсу и Каю, которым так же было все равно. Кенсу вернулся к своим делам, а Кай объяснил: 

– Мы уже привыкли. 

Сдвинув брови, Крис смутился. Как это люди в этом доме “привыкли к нему”? Самородок не считается. Он был просто собакой, которая откликалась на голос своего владельца. Крис знал, что небольшой черный шарик меха не знал, что Бён делал, когда бежал в направлении голоса своего папы.

Что касается других людей в доме, Крис был все еще смущен. Единственный вывод, который он мог составить в своем уме: Чанель и Бекхен часто делали это в доме. Крис мог только предположить это, что немедленно отобразилось на его лице, потому что Кенсу, который редко говорил с ним, невозмутимо посмотрел на него и сказал: 

– Да, ты все верно понял. 

 

 

Бекхен изо всех сил пытался удобно усесться, но пол в подвале был грязным и холодным. С одним лишь тонким одеялом, расстеленным под ними, Сехуну также было не комфортно. Люминесцентная лампа была единственной положительной вещью в этой обстановке.

Почесав затылок, Бекхен посмотрел на газонокосилку, которую они пытались починить. Та, что обычно использовал Сехун, сломалась, и старая, собирающая пыль в подвале, была единственным вариантом. Тащить её наверх было почти нереально, и они решили её разобрать. Но как?

Сехун отвинчивал болты и передавал их Бекхену, который внимательно смотрел на них и записывал что-то в тетрадь. 

После двадцати винтов Сехун посмотрел на Бекхена, который рассматривал очередной болт. 

– Как ты делаешь это? – спросил он.

– Что? – переспросил Бён, черкая карандашом.

– Как ты так делаешь, – сказал Сехун. – Ты просто смотришь на них и определяешь, что это за болт... я имею в виду, посмотри, ты даже пишешь их диаметр. 

Бекхен засмеялся и покачал головой. 

– Я просто оцениваю. 

– Однако, – пробормотал Сехун, вытягивая ещё несколько винтов и снимая мешок и ручки косилки. – Я никогда не смогу так, как бы ни пытался. 

– Не думаю, что запоминать что-то трудно, – ответил Бекхен. 

Маленький разговор затух, и Бекхен сказал: 

– Спасибо, что разрешил Самородку спать в своей комнате вчера ночью. 

– Да не за что, – ответил Сехун застенчиво, внезапно вспоминая о событиях прошлой ночи. – Мы просто вместе посмотрели телевизор. 

– Самородку нравится канал для детей... о, тот, что с говорящими овощами!

Улыбаясь, Сехун наклонил голову. 

– Я думаю, это мило, что ты обращаешься с ним как с ребенком. 

– Он и есть мой ребенок, – заворковал Бекхен, прикладывая к щекам руки. 

Закончив с разборкой, Сехун решил расслабиться и посмотрел на Бекхена, который закончил записи и начал крутить в руках карандаш. 

Сехун даже не понял, как губы сами спросили:

– Ты любишь Чанеля?

Бекхен сделал паузу и нервно захихикал. 

– Что за вопрос?

– Я просто спрашиваю, потому что, знаешь… вы оба кажетесь серьезными в своих отношениях. 

– Правда? – радостно спросил Бек. 

Поднимая брови, Сехун кивнул. 

– Да... Чанель был действительно хорош в последнее время. 

Брюнет попытался скрыть улыбку, но он в конечном счете потерпел неудачу. Он застенчиво засмеялся, и Сехун не мог не заулыбаться в ответ. 

– Он просто сверхсинтементальный идиот... о, но он сказал, что теперь он мой парень, – сказал Бекхен, пытаясь сказать это так, будто это не такое грандиозное событие, несмотря на то, что это и так было ясно. – Но да, я люблю его... несмотря на то, насколько он глупый... Хорошо, ну, в общем, он не глуп, потому что, знаешь, он, очевидно, умный осел, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

– О... Погоди, парень? – Сехун поднял голову. – Разве он не твой жених?

Бекхен несколько раз моргнул. А Сехун понял, что сглупил. Десять мучительных секунд прошли с болезненной тишиной в ушах Сехуна. Выражение на лице Бёна было неизменно, и на мгновение Сехун подумал, что ему крышка.

Подпрыгнув с пола, Бекхен накинулся на Сехуна, прижав младшего к полу и захихикав. 

– Эй, он не мой жених, цветочный мальчик, – дразнил Бекхен, прижимая свой лоб к Сехуну. – Не перегибай. Я не с этим гигантом... хорошо, пока что... Ах, я не знаю!

Бекхен отстранился, но продолжил наваливаться сверху на садовника. – Ну, поживем – увидим. Я бы хотел жениться на нем, но это просто принятие желаемого за действительное. 

Смотря вниз на Сехуна, Бекхен улыбнулся и наклонился, зажав его щеки. 

– Не шути так, цветочный мальчик, – сказал он невинно и проигнорировал крики Сехуна. – Не буди мои надежды, хорошо?

Сехун начал корчиться и бессознательно толкаться бедрами вверх, чтобы попытаться скинуть Бекхена. Несмотря на это, Бекхен продолжал тискать девятнадцатилетнего, зажимая и растягивая его щеки. Сехун поднял руки и положил их на талию Бекхена, надеясь отпихнуть его. 

Сехун никогда не был удачливым парнем. Вселенная почти никогда не была на его стороне. В момент, когда он положил руки на тело Бекхена, открылась дверь, впуская Чанеля. 

В отличие от Бекхена, Сехуну было не до улыбчивого настроения. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы он понял, что его руки были на женихе его босса. Сехун быстро убрал их. 

Он быстро поднялся на локтях, и оттолкнул Бекхена. 

– Слезь.... Эй, слезь, Бек. 

 

Не смотря на расстроенного девятнадцатилетнего, Бекхен слез с его тела и пошел к гиганту у лестницы. 

– Привет! – начал он с большой улыбкой на лице. – Кенсу уже закончил с готовкой? 

Чанель открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его ум был слишком озабочен Сехуном, все еще лежащим на полу. Его взгляд перешел на Бекхена, который застенчиво улыбался ему, будто он не видел ничего неправильного в факте, что Сехун практически лапал его несколько секунд назад.

Пытаясь держать голос ровным, Чанель потер лоб. 

– Что… вы тут оба делаете? 

– О, мы чинили и демонтировали эту старую косилку — между прочим, Сехуну нужна новая. Та, которой он пользовался, сломалась. 

– Не то чтобы, – сказал Чанель нетерпеливо, – но почему ты был сверху на нем?

Сехун быстро воскликнул: 

– Он напал на меня...

– Нет, я не нападал... – перебил Бекхен. – Он сказал кое-что, и я просто преподал ему урок. 

Пожимая плечами, Бекхен почувствовал, что оправдал свои действия.

Хмурясь, Чанель посмотрел на Сехуна, который выглядел по-настоящему взволнованным. Решив, что не стоит сердиться из-за недоразумения, Чанель покачал головой и взял Бекхена за руку. 

– Сехун, остальное доделаешь сам. 

Сглотнув, Сехун кивнул. 

– Хорошо... 

– Се, уверен, что все доделаешь? – спросил Бекхен, когда Чанель начал вести его вверх по лестнице. – Я мог бы помочь, если ты...

– Нет! – быстро ответил Сехун. – Нет, спасибо, – сказал он более спокойно. – Все в порядке. Я справлюсь, Бек. 

– Если ты так говоришь... эй, позови меня, если я понадоблюсь, хорошо? – предложил Бекхен.

– Несомненно, – ответил Сехун. Когда он бегло взглянул на Чанеля, он сделал мысленную пометку никого не звать. 

Когда они добрались до вершины лестницы, Чанель развернулся к Бекхену и спросил:

– Что он сказал тебе? – это вопрос заставил Бекхена отвести взгляд, пока Чанель не заставил его опять посмотреть на него. – Бекхен, скажи мне, что Сехун сказал тебе. 

– Это смущающее, Ёль, – заскулил Бекхен. – И я голоден, правда голоден. Что Кенсу приготовил? Я сказал Каю, что...

– Бекхен. 

Бекхен начал раздражаться. 

– Чанель. 

– Что тебе Сехун сказал?

Гигант сжал руку Бекхена, и тот выдохнул. 

– Он сказал мне, что ты мой жених... о, но он пошутил! – вытянув шею, Бекхен крикнул: – Эта шутка была глупой, Сехун!

На заднем фоне Чанель услышал тихое сехуновское “жаль”. Чанель знал, что не мог открыться прямо сейчас перед Бекхеном, который неправильно истолковал все как простую шутку.

Возвращаясь к Чанелю, Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Жених — это на целый уровень выше, Чанель. 

Сжав губы, Чанель кивнул. 

– Да...

Чанель мягко, но настойчиво привел Бекхена на кухню. 

– Послушай, поешь без меня, – сказал он. Когда Бекхен открыл рот, чтобы спросить, почему, Чанель перебил его. – Я возвращаюсь вниз, чтобы помочь Сехуну с этой доисторической штукой. 

– Я могу помочь ему, – заспорил Бекхен, как раз когда Чанель вынудил его сесть рядом с Каем.

– Я сожалею, но своими маленькими руками ты вообще не в состоянии что-то делать, – парировал Чанель.

– Но...

Наклонившись, Чанель быстро оставил поцелуй на губах брюнета. Крис, который сидел через пару стульев, усмехнулся и отвел взгляд от этой сцены. Бекхен выглядел незатронутым чувствами, что поцелуй, как предполагалось, должен был сделать. 

– Поцеловав меня, ты не заставишь меня пасть на колени и забыть все, что я собирался сказать, Чанель. 

– Я знаю, но поцелуи действительно делают тебя более покорным, – Чанель слегка щелкнул по носу Бекхена, заставив парня подскочить. – Теперь ешь. Я вернусь к Сехуну. 

– Не бей его, детка, – попросил Бекхен, когда Чанель уже собирался уйти.

– Почему я должен его бить?

Бекхен серьезно посмотрел на Пака.

– Он буквально грабал меня. Он пахал мою землю. Ты защитник-фермер моей плодородной почвы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинил ему боль, Чанель. 

Чанель ради своего же блага закусил губу. Не споря, он просто развернулся и вернулся в подвал. Но все равно бедный парень не мог выбросить из головы отсылку Бекхена к неповинному сельскому хозяйству.


	45. Chapter 45

__

Глава 45  
Выстрелы

Бекхен, казалось, не особо заметил отсутствия Чанеля и Сехуна, потому что его внимание отвлекал Крис, задавая вопросы, на которые Бён, не задумываясь, отвечал. Крис спросил о том, что произошло вчера вечером, и Бекхен прямо ответил. Когда детали начали становиться слишком подробными, Кенсу — нарочно — побыстрее подал еду. Не стоит ему знать такие детали. 

Приблизительно через десять минут из подвала вышли Сехун и Чанель. Когда они сели, Бекхен невзначай осмотрел Сехуна на наличие признаков повреждений, но тот выглядел вполне живым и невредимым. Когда блондин поймал его взгляд, Бекхен лишь улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на севшего рядом Чанеля. 

Завтрак, на самом деле, для гостя дома не был таким уж неловким. Крис не возражал против того, что иногда Бекхен наваливался на него, чтобы избежать щекотки Чанеля. Он также не возражал, когда Бекхен случайно перепутал его ноги с ногами Чанеля и недолго гладил их. Ошибка, тем не менее, стоила ему злобного взгляда от босса. И даже при том, что Крис не особо был испуган, он все равно отодвинулся от греха подальше. 

Самородок закончил есть и уселся под столом. Он уставился на игру своего папы с Чанелем и попытался присоединиться, но был мягко отодвинут последним. Обиженный, Самородок потопал к Сехуну и лег у его ног. 

Бекхен оказался в той же ситуации, что и во времена, когда Крис впервые приехал к ним.

После того, как все было убрано, Чанель нашел Бекхена в прачечной, медленно сортирующего одежду для стирки. Подойдя к нему, Чанель сообщил Бекхену о только что сложившейся ситуации.

Факт, что Чанелю снова нужно решить какие-то дела, не очень беспокоил Бекхена. Его отца не было дома неделями, и недолгая разлука, по сравнению с этим, не так ужасна. 

Встав на носочки, он быстро поцеловал гиганта, а затем улыбнулся и пожелал ему удачи. Прежде чем Чанель ушел, Бекхен любезно напомнил ему, что лучше делать все проще, потому что сложность не всегда необходима.

 

– Итак, – начал Крис, смотря на небольшую стопку бумаг на столе Чанеля, – что это за заявления? – пробежав глазами по надписям, Крис поднял бровь и посмотрел на Чанеля, севшего в своё кресло. – Ты собираешься нанять вторую горничную?

– Уже нанял, – сказал Чанель, вздохнув, и взял ручку. – Я провёл несколько собеседований по видеосвязи, и, думаю, один из них выделился. Он должен приехать уже через несколько дней. 

– Он...

– Никаких претензий к женскому полу, но ленивый осел Бекхен ничего не делал лучше всех моих предыдущих горничных, – заявил Чанель. Он несколько раз покрутился на своем стуле, прежде чем заметил взгляд, которым Крис смотрел на него. – Тебе что-то не нравится?

– Мне просто интересно, – сказал Крис, поднимая голову. – Что насчет Бёна? Он знает, что ты флиртовал с другими горничными?

Вздохнув, Чанель покачал головой. 

– Я скажу ему позже...

– Если будешь затягивать, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, – пробубнил Крис, подойдя к большому столу и взял папку с документами. – Будучи генеральным директором компании, тебе лучше знать. 

Фыркая, Чанель закатил глаза и встал со своего места. 

– Верно, – сказал он презрительно.

Пока Чанель разворачивал проекты, Крис прожигал его взглядом. Затем спросил: 

– Итак, кого ты нанял? 

Чанель пожал плечами, не спуская глаз с бумаг. 

– Одного парня-милашку. Я перепутал его с девчонкой, когда мы беседовали по видео. 

Крис нахмурился. 

– Я знаю, что ты подразумевал, что предпочитаешь горничных мужского пола, но если ты нанял парня, выглядящий как девушка, не легче было бы нанять женщину?

– Я нанял его не из-за внешности. 

Крис скрестил руки. 

– Тогда ты нанял его из-за навыков. 

– Не обязательно, – пробормотал Чанель. – Из всех профилей у него было наименьшее количество рекомендаций. 

– Окей, – сказал Крис, не поняв. – Ну, и почему?

Повисла маленькая пауза, и когда Чанель решил, что это не имеет значения, он посмотрел на своего подчиненного. 

– Он был единственным, кто сказал, что у него были домашние животные. 

Крис нахмурил брови. 

– Ты нанял парня из-за его домашних животных?

– Он сказал, что у него есть собака и кошка, – ответил Чанель. – Я просто подумал о собаке Бекхена. 

Засмеявшись, Крис покачал головой. 

– Ты сделал это для собаки...

– Я сделал это, – горячо вмешался Чанель, – потому что думаю, что жирный ковыляющий щенок должен получить собственных друзей. Он слишком зависит от Бекхена, всегда возле него. Еще одна собака и кошка должны разнообразить его жизнь. 

– Разве тебе не нравится Самородок? 

– Собака не проблема, – отмахнулся Пак. – Просто он слишком много времени проводит с Бекхеном. Ему нужны навыки общения. 

Крис кивнул и заключил:

– Таким образом, ты действительно нанял этого парня из-за собаки.

 

Чанель и Крис почти не выходили из кабинета, и после ужина опять закрылись. Чанель лишь чмокнул Бекхена и тихо извинился, на что тот заверил, что его отсутствие компенсирует банка мороженого. 

Чтобы развлечь других, в то время как Чанель работал с Крисом, у Бекхена появилась идея вытащить парочку бутылок из редко затрагиваемой коллекции в подвале. Все началось с простого застолья и в конечном счете перетекло в пьяные игры, которые заставили Бекхена, Сехуна, Кая и Кенсу переползти в комнату Кая. 

Бекхен вытер слезу с лица из-за внезапно накатившего смеха над очередной шуткой Кая. Уже чувствуя головокружение, Бекхен знал, что потерял счет выпитому. 

Они играли в игру, в которой каждый должен был выпить, если когда-либо делал то, о чем говорил ведущий. Даже при том, что все довольно много пили, Бекхен же выпил просто чрезмерно много, потому что он совершил практически каждый неприличный поступок, который ребята смогли придумать.

– Я никогда не делал никаких сексуальных одолжений и не спал с первыми попавшимися людьми, – Сехун взглядом бросил вызов и хмыкнул. 

И никто не удивился, когда Бекхен вяло пожал плечами и сделал глоток.

Кенсу застонал и покачал головой. 

– Бекхен, почему?

– У меня были на то свои причины, – попытался оправдаться Бён. – Меня же за это не посадят. 

Кенсу, прислонившись к кровати Кая, зевнул. 

– Да даже если и нет, ты бы просто отсосал ему, и тебя бы отпустили. Ты слишком бесстыдный. Я почти ревную тебя к этой твоей черте. 

Кай резко перевел взгляд на Кенсу, показавший одновременно и удивление, и отвращение. Он отвел взгляд, щелкнув языком.

– Здесь нечем гордиться, это был просто бизнес, – Бекхен пожал плечами и хмыкнул. – Хорошо! Дальше! Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы трахнуть кого-нибудь в этой комнате. 

Сехун не двинулся, но склонил голову вниз. Кай замер, а Кенсу тихо пробормотал:

– Блядь, – и, наполнив свою стопку до краев, торопливо выпил все до дна. Бекхен засмеялся и захлопал от реакции его обычно холодного и собранного друга. Кай, однако, был не менее удивлен пьяной непристойностью Кенсу.

– Кто?

– Что кто? – пробормотал Кенсу, медленно сосредотачиваясь на взгляде Кая.

– Кто тот, с кем ты думал заняться сексом?

– Это не 'правда или действие', – возразил Кенсу. – Так что отстань. 

Разбитый, Кай проворчал:

– Прекрасно. 

Затем он потянулся, схватил бутылку алкоголя и налил себе. 

– Тогда я тоже думал трахнуть кое-кого в этой комнате. 

Кенсу, нахмурившись, поглядел на него. 

– О, вот это шутка, – усмехнулся он. – Кто же ты? Гетеросексуальный гомик?

– Эй, эй, эй, – вмешался Бекхен. На мгновение он засмеялся, но немедленно прикрыл рот. – Как насчет того, чтобы вы оба сказали имя на раз-два-три?

Кай посмотрел на Кенсу, который раздраженно надул щеки. 

– Я не хочу. 

– Ах, но Кай, мы все пьяны, что утром и не вспомним это дерьмо, – уговорил Бекхен. – Хорошо... возможно, я, но все еще...

Закатив глаза, Кенсу сдался. 

– Прекрасно. Все равно. Мы все резко заболеем амнезией от всего этого питья, – кивнув на Кая, Кенсу фыркнул. – Посчитай до трех. 

Ухмыляясь, Бекхен поднял три дрожащих пальца. 

– Три...

Сжав кулаки, Кай быстро подумал о своем решении, скажет ли он настоящее имя. Аналогично, Кенсу кусал свои губы. Оба пристально наблюдали за двумя пальцами Бекхена.

– Два...

Имя уже вертелось на кончиках их языков.

– Один...

Оба повара вдохнули.

– Ты, Бек. 

– Бекхен!

Сехун неловко закашлял и тихо поблагодарил, что из всех он был наименее всего пьян; хотя из-за этого он смущался за всех них. Бекхен, с другой стороны, отбросил голову назад и засмеялся. Смех закончился, лишь когда он упал и ударился головой о стену. 

Подползая на коленях, Сехун перевернул бедного брюнета на спину. В то время как Сехун пытался слегка привести Бекхена в чувства, Кенсу заскулил, когда Кай подтащил его к себе за воротник рубашки.

– Итак, Бек, да?

– То же самое и я тебя могу спросить, – пробормотал Кенсу и отстранился. – Но, опять же, заканчивай с шутками. Все мы знаем, что ты гетеро. Если кто и будет трахать Бекхена, то это буду я. Посмотри-ка, ни у одного из нас здесь нет груди... 

– Замолчи...

– И ни у кого здесь нет для тебя влагалищ, так чт...

Схватив лицо Кенсу, Кай жестко напал на его губы. На секунду Кенсу начал отбиваться, но быстро сдался. Он крепко ухватился за рубашку Кая, и они оба начали жадно пробовать друг друга на вкус, будто борясь за то, у кого будет больше власти.

Кай быстро оставил его губы, но только лишь для того, чтобы встать, потянуть Кенсу за рубашку и бросить его на кровать. Кенсу резко взял себя в руки, но прежде чем он понял, Кай уже был на нем, кусая его губы. Не долго думая, Кенсу обернул ноги вокруг Кая и провел пальцами по волосам мужчины.

Когда Сехун оглянулся, он понял, что внезапно Бекхен и он стали лишними в этой комнате. Вытерев слезу Бекхена, он перекинул руку брюнета через свою шею и уговорил его встать самостоятельно. Фыркая, Бекхен послушался.

Пока Сехун поддерживал Бекхена одной рукой, неся несколько бутылок в другой, Бекхен оглянулся назад на пару, разламывающую кровать, спорившую и бросавшую оскорбления друг в друга. Качая головой, Бекхен протер глаза и вышел из комнаты.

 

Не успел Сехун открыть дверь, как Самородок пронзительно залаял на садовника, держащего его папу. Он пытался ударить Сехуна лапой, но тот в конечном счете просто отодвинул собаку ногой. 

– Не сейчас, Самородок. Я поиграю с тобой завтра. 

Самородок сделал паузу, но потом всё равно побежал за парнями. Прежде чем они смогли дойти до кухни, Сехуну вновь пришлось остановиться, потому что Самородок нарезал вокруг них круги и мешал. После еще нескольких попыток Бекхен решил, что не должен идти на кухню. Он просто хотел лечь спать.

Отойдя от Сехуна, Бекхен криво улыбнулся ему. 

– Эй, я собираюсь назад в мою комнату, хорошо? Тем не менее, спасибо, – зачем-то сказал он. – Чанель выйдет в любую минуту. Он не должен видеть меня таким, так что я пошел. Спокойной ночи, цветочный мальчик. 

Затем, прежде чем уйти, Бекхен чмокнул Сехуна в щеку и побежал в прихожую.

Усталый и с ватной головой, он бежал, забыв, что в конце прихожей был поворот. Неожиданный поворот заставил его проскользить по полу и сильно удариться головой о дверь в кабинет Чанеля. 

Громкого глухого стука и последующего хныканья было достаточно, чтобы оторвать Криса и Чанеля от работы. Прежде чем Пак смог отойти от стола, Крис уже открывал дверь.

Увидев корчащееся тело в позе эмбриона на полу, Крис не знал, смеяться ли или помочь. Скрестив руки, Крис прислонился к дверному проему. 

– Ну, это твой прекрасный жених Бён Бекхен. 

Вяло, Бекхен вздрогнул и неохотно открыл глаза. 

– Бён?..

Кривя губы, Крис поднял бровь. 

– Да. Бён Бекх...

– Ради бога, уйди! – зарычал Чанель. Присев на пол, он немедленно взял голову Бекхена в руки и осмотрел его. 

– Открой глаза, Бек... Взгляни на меня. 

– У меня болит голова, Ёль, – заскулил Бекхен, поворачивая голову.

Чанель ничего не понял и продолжил держать его голову. 

– Да, я уверен, что болит. Теперь посмотри на меня. 

Еле-еле, но Бекхен открыл глаза и увидел лицо Чанеля.

– Привет...

– Ты пил. 

– Фактически, я играл в... Аххх, стой, стой, стой, – застонал Бекхен, когда Чанель провел рукой по больному месту. – Больно...

– Пить надо меньше. 

Подняв Бекхена как невесту, Чанель попросил его держаться за рубашку. 

– Крис, убери все. Мы продолжим завтра. 

Простым движением рук Крис все собрал и закрыл дверь. Пока Чанель нес Бекхена, тот несколько раз посетовал на жизнь, а потом неожиданно ударил его по груди. 

– Я не глупый. 

Фыркая, Чанель не согласился. 

– Нет, ты глуповат. А когда пьяный, ты вообще дурак. 

Неожиданно, Бекхен ухмыльнулся и вытянул шею. 

– Я гений, Чанель, – заявил он пьяно.

– Я знаю. 

– Нет, правда, гигант, – настоял Бекхен. – Я умнее, чем ты, детка. 

Чанель усмехнулся. 

– Да, конечно же. 

Бекхен поднял руку и щелкнул подбородок Чанеля. 

– Я не вру, – вздохнув, он положил голову на грудь Чанеля. Помолчав, он спросил:

– Почему Крис сказал это?

Умело открыв дверь ногой, Чанель зашел в свою спальню и так же закрыл дверь. 

– Почему Крис сказал что? – переспросил он, аккуратно кладя Бекхена на кровать.

Хмурясь, Бекхен пожал плечами. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы разъяснить, но вместо этого неожиданно замолчал. 

– Ничего… я, наверное, не так услышал. 

Чанель с минуту смотрел на Бекхена, а потом выбросил его вопрос из головы. Подцепив кромку пижамных штанов Бекхена, Чанель сказал:

– Подними попу. 

Ворча, Бекхен начал извиваться, чтобы Паку удалось снять с него одежду. 

Сжав два пальца, Чанель сказал, 

– Можешь снять свою рубашку?

Кивнув, Бекхен начал бороться со своей рубашкой. Как только он начал стягивать её, Чанель подхватил её и быстро снял. Наконец, Чанель вздохнул и потянулся к боксерам парня. 

– Ты такой бесстыдник, – поощрил Бекхен, позволив парню раздеть его полностью. – Мне холодно... Моим шарикам тоже холодно. Погоди, – потянувшись вниз, Бек охнул. – Возможно, это небольшое преувеличение, но я чувствую, что они объединяются. Им холодно. 

– Ну, и что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – задал риторическй вопрос Чанель. – Я собираюсь принять ванну. Будь здесь. 

Елозя на кровати, Бекхен начал дразнить его. 

– А куда же я денусь, глупый?

Если бы Бекхен пьяно не дразнил его, то Чанелю бы не пришлось резко ловить того, когда он случайно скатился с кровати и чуть не упал на пол.

 

– Нет!

– Я просто спросил, твое…

– Это не мое, – сказал Бекхен.

Чанель посмотрел на резиновую уточку в его руке. 

– Если это не твоё, тогда чьё? 

– Это не мое, – повторил Бекхен, не ответив на вопрос. – Я что ли настолько ребенок?

– Несмотря на то, что ты думаешь, Бек, но да, – пробормотал Чанель. Положив резиновую уточку, он присел вниз и посмотрел, как Бекхен собрал запасы пены. – Я думал, что ты принимаешь ванну с этой глупой игрушкой. 

– Утка моя, детка, – раздраженно сказал Бекхен. – Я думал, что ты уже хорошо меня знаешь. 

Чанель мельком взглянул на утку и затем опять на Бекхена. 

– Тогда, почему у нас здесь эта уродливая желтая утка?

– О, ты знаешь, – огрызнулся Бекхен.

– Нет, я не знаю, Бек, – усмехнулся Чанель.

Слегка наклоняя голову, Бекхен забурчал. 

– Самородку нужен приятель каждый раз, когда он принимает ванну. 

Повисла тишина. 

– Ты купаешь собаку в моей ванне. 

– Мне же ты разрешаешь принимать здесь ванну, – заспорил Бек.

– Но ты не собака, – заспорил Чанель в ответ.

На этот аргумент Бекхен лишь пожал плечами. 

– Да, но... 

– Даже не отрицай!

– Ёль, Самородок мой сын. Ты встречаешься со мной. Технически, ты его отец, – проговорил Бекхен настойчиво. – Таким образом, я буду проклят, если наш сын не сможет купаться в этой ванне, потому что его второй папа был полной задницей. Мы семья, поэтому ванная общая. 

Застонав, Чанель просто уступил пьяному парню. Подхватив немного пены в руку, он сдул её на лицо Бекхена. 

– Что бы ты не говорил, Бек...


	46. Chapter 46

__

Глава 46  
Противоречивый

Бекхен давным-давно понял, что, независимо от того, как много он выпьет, он всегда будет помнить девяносто процентов событий, которые происходили во время пьянки. Это полезно, но, с другой стороны, немного расстраивало. Были вещи, которые он хотел забыть и не вспоминать, но у него действительно не было выбора. 

Его память была очень хорошей.

Было без пятнадцати семь утра, и он уже не мог заснуть, несмотря на тот соблазн понежиться подольше в руках Чанеля. В течение нескольких мимолетных минут Бекхен слушал нежное дыхание возле себя и звуки океана, доносившиеся снаружи.

В это время в его голове летали мысли — большинство которых было связано с Чанелем. В последнее время Бекхен начал серьезно задумываться о том, что он постоянно откладывает свое шоу-признание и раскрытие, кем он действительно является гиганту. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта в настоящих отношениях, Бекхен знал, что честность всегда была в них самой важной вещью, и он не думал, что было бы справедливо держать Чанеля в неведении. Бекхен хорошо знал, что было неправильно скрывать факт, что он уже был помолвлен с другим человеком, при этом встречаясь с Чанелем.

Чем больше он думал об этой ситуации, тем больше понимал, что реальность настигла его. Он ушел из дома и от своей предыдущей жизни, чтобы избавить себя от того, что всегда мешало ему делать то, что он хотел, но в настоящий момент он понимал, что сейчас был абсолютно не свободен. Любой человек был бы в ярости, узнай, что его вторая половинка уже была занята. Чанель не был исключением.

Чувствуя желание на время сбежать, Бекхен на минуту закрыл глаза и затем медленно выбрался из рук Пака. Он наклонился и нежно прижался губами к щеке Чанеля, а затем аккуратно слез с кровати. Он спокойно, на цыпочках направился к своей спальне. Переодевшись, Бекхен прошел через тихий дом и вышел через веранду. 

Он окунулся в океан почти немедленно. Проводя время под водой, Бекхен расслаблялся и пытался абстрагироваться от своих мыслей. Вода была холодной, но спустя пару минут Бек уже привык. Он подумал, что слишком оцепенел, чтобы чувствовать холод.

Когда он бросился в объятия океана, на горизонте пробивались лишь небольшие лучи света. Вспоминая паранойю и вопли Чанеля о том, что Смерть просто ждет, чтобы забрать его с новой волной, Бекхен держался близко к берегу.

Как только солнце начало подниматься, Бекхен решил, что пришло время выйти на сушу. Холодный ветер стал обдувать его кожу, заставляя её покрыться мурашками, и парень тут же закутался в полотенце. 

Когда он сел, смотря на медленный рассвет, в его мире потерялся счет времени. Чем больше он углублялся в свои мысли, тем менее значимым становилось все вокруг него. Медленно, его мысли начали двигаться к очень важному моменту, который заставил его покидать дом.

Бекхен задался вопросом, как бы гигант отреагировал, если бы он рассказал ему о своей реальной личности. Подсознательно, Бекхен начал перечислять причины, почему Чанель мог бы разозлиться.

Он Бён Бекхен, преемник компании, созданной почти три поколения назад. На секунду Бекхен задумался, видел ли Чанель в этом преимущество: у него есть деньги, он всегда сможет помочь Паку. 

В тайне от спящего гиганта, Бекхен мог практически создать революционную технологию с частями от старого тостера. Математика была для него как раз плюнуть. У Бекхена не было проблем при постижении самых сложных теорий и понятий. Если бы произошел зомби-апокалипсис, Бек был бы на вес золота, потому что он бы или создал самый надежный бункер в мире, или, что еще лучше, нашел бы вакцину.

Как только он понял, что внезапно начал перечислять положительные моменты, как будто он пытался продать себя как часть собственности, Бекхен остановился. У него есть свое дело и у него есть деньги. У него есть всё, чтобы помочь Чанелю в жизни. 

Но в конце концов, Бекхен не хотел этого. Он не хотел, чтобы его использовали, особенно тот, кто впервые сделал его счастливым. 

Слишком погрязший в своих мыслях, Бекхен вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как кто-то снял с него влажное полотенце и обернул в сухое. Завернувшись в него, Бекхен задрожал, не зная, насколько же он замерз от утреннего воздуха.

– Привет...

Чанель сел на песок позади Бекхена и подтянул ближе к себе. Бекхен, в свою очередь, откинулся назад и лег на грудь парня.

– Почему ты так рано встал?

Усмехнувшись, Чанель отвёл взгляд. 

– Это я должен спросить тебя, Бекхен. 

Смотря на восход солнца, Бекхен вздохнул. 

– Я хотел подумать. 

– Ты не мог сделать это в доме? – пробормотал Чанель. – Предпочтительно в постели, где тепло и удобно? 

– Ты спишь голым. Мне было неловко, – заворчал Бекхен, извиваясь и пытаясь сесть лицом к гиганту.

В ответ Чанель закатил глаза. 

– Ты ушел поплавать?

– Вы слепы, сэр? Вот волосы мокрые, да и сам я не лучше, – прежде чем Чанель мог сделать замечание, Бекхен заметил:

– Я не заплывал далеко. Я думал о тебе и старался не отплывать дальше пары метров. 

– Солнце еще не встало, не так ли? – спросил Пак. 

– Технически, оно было. 

– Технически не считается. 

Развернувшись в руках Чанеля, Бекхен посмотрел тому в глаза. Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу, хотя Паку нравилось их предыдущее положение намного больше.

– Ты знаешь, что лучшие идеи приходят в душе? – спросил Бекхен, наклонившись и подняв голову.

Даже зная о том, что вопрос в корне отличался от темы их обсуждения, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Да, предполагаю. 

– Итак, зачем принимать душ, когда я могу просто залезть в океан? – спросил Бек, отчего Чанель невольно подумал, будто он смотрел рекламный ролик.

– Возможно, потому, что у тебя намного меньше шансов умереть в душе? – спросил Чанель.

– Забавный факт! – воскликнул Бён. – Приблизительно шестнадцать тысяч человек в год умирают от падения в душе. Меньше людей умирает в океане, чем в ванных, за уборку которых мне платят. 

– Я забочусь о других людях? У меня уже есть ты, чтобы волноваться. Ты должен прекратить выскальзывать из кровати так рано утром. Иногда я волнуюсь, что ты упадешь с кровати, пробьешь голову об пол и умрешь. 

– Это было бы весьма неудачно. 

– Я знаю. Мне действительно снизили бы стоимость недвижимости этого дома, если бы ты умер в нем. 

Бекхен скорчил лицо и пнул ногу Чанеля. 

– Фактически, фанатики домов с привидениями были бы...

– Мне всё равно. Просто не вставай с постели так рано, – фыркнул Чанель.

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Я уже сказал. Я хотел подумать, и ощущение твоего мягкого члена на моем бедре не способствовало этому. 

Скрещивая руки, Чанель наклонил голову. 

– О чем ты хотел подумать?

Бекхен на секунду поколебался, не уверенный в том, что он собирался сделать. Он уставился на Пака, а затем отвел взгляд и пожал плечами, зарывая ноги в песке. 

– Просто кое о чем. Это не так важно... Хорошо, ну, в общем, это важно, но я просто... я не знаю...

– Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной об этом, – предложил Чанель. – О чём ты думал?

Бекхен застонал и потянул полотенце к лицу, спрятавшись. 

– Я не знаю... – сказал он, приглушая голос тканью. – Я не знаю, что я хочу сделать. 

– С чем? – спросил Чанель, хмуря брови. Наклоняясь вперед, он попытался стянуть полотенце с лица Бекхена. – Бек, ты все еще пьян?

– Нет, – сказал Бекхен, убирая руки парня. – Но это было бы хорошим оправданием. 

– Оправданием для чего? – нахмурился Чанель, становясь осторожно любопытным. – Бекхен. 

– Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. 

Бекхен разрывался, собирая достаточно храбрости, чтобы продолжить свой план признания.

Он не знал, чем это все закончится. Несмотря на то, как трудно было для него ступить в неизвестность, Бекхен решил, что признание было маленьким, но значительным шагом к возможному прогрессу.

– Скажи мне, что конкретно? – аккуратно спросил Чанель.

Кривя губы, Бекхен серьезно посмотрел на Чанеля. Он играл с пальцами, будто сильно волновался, и это обеспокоило Чанеля. Минута прошла в молчании. К тому времени, как Бекхен был готов ответить, он увидел, что Чанель выглядит каким-то любопытно-расстроенным.

– Ну, прежде всего, ты же знаешь, что нравишься мне, правильно? – спросил Бекхен с улыбкой. – Ну, я тебя люблю, отчасти... думаю, что уже сказал это, но... я не знаю. Возможно, я спешу... Погоди, это не имеет значения. Я просто скажу это. 

Сделав глубокий вздох, он начал еще раз. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правильно?

Не стоит отрицать, что такие слова заставили сердце Чанеля ёкнуть. Чанель кивнул, готовый услышать, что же должен сказать Бекхен.

– Ты практически лучшее воплощение моей жалкой личной жизни, – сказал Бекхен. – Я имею в виду, ты довольно упрям, и ты даже не позволяешь мне прикасаться к автомобилю. Ты называешь моего сына жирным и даже однажды чуть не наступил на него. Сейчас, когда я думаю об этом, почему я вообще люблю тебя...

– Бекхен, лучше остановись, пока не закончишь тем, что скажешь, что ты меня вовсе не любишь и снова решил вернуться к профессиональным отношениям. 

– Ой, – с робкой улыбкой выдохнул Бекхен. – Прости... Я всё время отвлекаюсь, когда говорю о тебе! Это просто происходит. 

– Это просто происходит, – повторил Чанель.

Бекхен кивнул. 

– Точно так же, когда мне хочется чихнуть. Это просто происходит! – засмеялся он. 

Чанель вздохнул. 

– Итак, вернемся к тому, о чем ты говорил?

Сразу после этой фразы смех Бекхена сошел на нет. Смотря сверху на песок, Бекхен сжал губы в тонкую линию. 

– Гм, как я и говорил, я люблю тебя... не из-за твоего тела. Я люблю тебя, потому что ты... я не знаю. Ты пытаешься быть придурком, но я думаю, что это просто твой способ заботиться. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя особенным, и мне нравится то, как ты обнимаешь меня, будто я важен для тебя...

– Ты действительно важен для меня, – непреклонно заявил Пак.

Пойманный в ловушку зрительным контактом, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Ну, я просто проверил, знаешь ли ты, – вертя большими пальцами, Бекхен сделал паузу. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я чувствую, я должен сказать тебе кое-что...

На секунду Чанель замолчал. 

– Ты сделал что-то, что делать было не нужно?

Бекхен замер. 

– Нет... я имею в виду, да, но я... хорошо, нет...

– Ты заикаешься. Что ты сделал?

– Я не делал ничего такого... – когда Бекхен увидел, что Чанель не собирался прекращать этот разговор, который не имел никакого отношения к его изначальной теме, он вздохнул. – Это не важно и не связано с тем, что я хочу сказать, но ладно. 

Он сделал паузу. 

– Ты дал мне кредитную карту, и я использовал ноутбук Кенсу несколько дней назад... Да, хорошо. Я зашел в Интернет. Так или иначе, я просто просматривал новости и хотел купить несколько вещей. Длинная история о коротких похождениях, ну, в общем, если увидишь на пороге черную коробку с парой секс игрушек через несколько дней, не удивляйся. 

После того, как Бекхена посетила тревожная мысль, он махнул рукой. 

– Нет-нет, с тобой всё в порядке! Я просто купил их, потому что... хорошо, хорошо. Крис снова может приехать, а ты всегда занят, когда он здесь. А мне может приспичить, таким образом я подумал, что у меня будет замена...

– Хорошо, не бери в голову то, что я спросил, – сказал Чанель, качая головой. – Возвращайся к тому, что ты хотел сказать. Ты продолжаешь отвлекаться. 

Бекхен наклонился вперед и ударил кулаком Чанеля по плечу. 

– Ты продолжаешь отвлекать меня. Я купил коробку пенисов, а ты заставил меня говорить об этом! Ты всегда отводишь меня от темы. Я все еще должен сказать тебе кое-что. 

– Тогда скажи мне, прежде чем я снова отвлеку тебя, – усмехнулся Чанель. 

Раздраженный, Бекхен выдохнул и мысленно подготовился. 

– Моя семья работает в том же бизнесе робототехники, что и твоя. Ты знаешь, что я способный к математике, наука для меня естественна, а запоминание никогда не вызывало у меня трудностей. 

Понимая, что делает Бекхен, Чанель сжал свою челюсть. 

– Бекхен... 

– И я знаю, что я не хорош в отношениях, и я прочитал слишком много любовных романов, но я действительно думаю, что честность важна, – дрожащим голосом сказал Бекхен, будто открывал что-то важное. – Я надеялся, что ты не слишком разозлишься, но я не могу так больше. 

В этот момент Чанель точно понял, что собирается произойти. Он покачал головой, видя, как боролся с собой Бек. 

– Бекхен, ты можешь остановиться...

– Но я должен сказать тебе...

– Это не имеет значения. Меня не волнует то, что ты должен сказать, – пробормотал Чанель.

Бекхен нахмурил брови. 

– Что, если это важно? Ты должен знать... Это важно для нас обоих и наших отношений...

– Нет, это не так, – заспорил Чанель. – Что бы то ни было, это ничего не изменит. 

Бекхен занервничал. 

– Что, если изменит?

– Не изменит. 

Бекхен посмотрел вниз. 

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Потому что я знаю, – просто сказал Чанель. – Я знаю, что в конце дня ты все еще будешь моим. Я знаю, что ты все еще будешь раздражать меня в течение дня, но утешать меня каждую ночь. Ничего не изменится. 

– Ты действительно не знаешь, что это...

Чанель сохранял спокойствие.

Наверное, было бы легче позволить Бекхену признаться, кто он на самом деле, но в какой-то степени Чанель не хотел, чтобы он это делал. Пак не хотел, чтобы позже мужчина узнал, что всё это время он знал, и что это большое “открытие” не было таким уж большим и важным, в конце концов.

Чанель хотел быть тем, кто раскроет всё. Он хотел исправить ошибку. Он хотел, чтобы все вышло через его рот и через его точку зрения. Были вещи, которые он хотел объяснить самому Бекхену: его причины и ранние подозрения, которые оправдали его действия.

– Не волнуйся из-за этого, – наконец заявил Чанель. – Просто не волнуйся об этом. 

– Когда-нибудь я должен буду сказать тебе это, Ёль, – пробормотал Бекхен.

Чанель пожал плечами. 

– Тогда позволь этому 'когда-нибудь' случиться в другой день. 

Растеряв всю храбрость, которую он собрал прежде, Бекхен согласился и кивнул. 

– Хорошо. 

Некоторое время понаблюдав за Бекхеном, Чанель поднялся с земли. Протянув руку, он наклонил голову, указав, что он хотел, чтобы Бекхен взял её.

– Пошли. Мы возвращаемся внутрь. 

– Моей попе холодно, Ёль, – сказал Бекхен, беря руку Чанеля.

– Как только мы зайдем внутрь, я согрею её. Теперь пошли, – ответил Чанель. – Мы должны приготовить завтрак этим утром. 

Бекхен простонал, проходя мимо Чанеля и направляясь к дому. 

– Почему мы должны делать это?

Шагая прямо около ворчливого мужчины, Чанель усмехнулся и закинул руку на плечо Бекхена, притягивая ближе к себе. 

– Потому что ты идиот, который думал, что пьянка вчера вечером была хорошей идеей, которая выбила из колеи человека, которому я еженедельно плачу за готовку. Вот почему, мой глупыш. 

– Но мы играли в игру... – спокойно сказал Бекхен, пытаясь оправдать себя.

Чанель криво усмехнулся. 

– Если тебе нравятся игры, мы можем играть с тем, что ты заказал по моей карте. 

– Это было бы забавно, – хмыкнул Бекхен. 

– Да, ещё как.


	47. Chapter 47

_Глава 47  
Приключения Сехуна и Самородка 4: пьяная любовь_

Я Самородок. В настоящее время мне четыре месяца, но папа говорит, что не знает точно. Я не верю ему. Папа много чего знает! Он сделал самолет из бумаги. Мой папа фокусник. Он заставил его лететь. Я помню, что он взлетел и врезался в стену. Папа выбросил его, но после того, как он ушел, я взял его и отнес под кровать. Мне нравится под кроватью папы. Я храню там свои тайны. Это мои тайны.

Однажды я нашел эту палку и спрятал её тут. Ещё иногда я прячу вещи в комнате цветочного мальчика, но не такие симпатичные вещи, как палки. Я оставляю там свой какашки. 

О чем я говорил? Ах, да! Мой папа.

Недавно папа был довольно счастлив. Это делает меня счастливым! Но он счастлив с высоким человеком, и я не понимаю этого. Если бы я был папой, я ненавидел бы высокого человека. Почему папе нравится высокий человек? Я не понимаю. Возможно, это потому что мне только четыре месяца. Возможно, я пойму, когда мне будет пять!

Кря-дядя теперь в доме. Он помогает высокому человеку делать свою работу, потому что, очевидно, он работает на высокого человека. Одно время я заглянул в кабинет высокого человека, потому что он забыл закрыть дверь. Глупый высокий человек. Я использовал лапу, чтобы открыть ее. Так или иначе, но я был внутри, и, похоже, он действительно был сосредоточен на том, что он делал. Но это всё ложь, потому что я знал, что он думал о страдающем папе.

Я действительно ненавижу высокого человека. Я видел ненависть в его глазах. Он набрасывался на папу со своей палкой, и я знал, что он хотел побить ею папу. Я не мог смотреть долго. Высокий человек увидел меня и позвал цветочного мальчика.

Я ненавижу цветочного мальчика. Он забрал меня и говорил со мной, будто я любил его. Я не люблю тебя, цветочный мальчик.

Даже при том, что мне не нравится высокий человек, он игнорировал папу. Он лишь однажды поцеловал папу вечером, но потом снова ушел с кря-дядей. Папе стало так одиноко, что он начал пить какие-то зелья. Я не знаю, что это, но он стал счастливее. Папа! Пей больше! Пей больше! Я хочу, чтобы папа продолжал пить алкоголь, потому что он заставляет его улыбаться. Это не такая улыбка, как когда он с высоким человеком. Улыбки, которые у него с высоким человеком, грубые, потому что высокий человек все портит. С алкоголем всё лучше, потому что папа улыбается всем, кроме высокого человека! Папа, пей! Яхуу!

Я собирался пойти за папой в комнату толстых губ, но они не пустили меня. Что? Папа? Я пытался войти, но они закрыли дверь. Я знал, что это не была ошибка папы. Это была, вероятно, ошибка цветочного мальчика. Он хотел забрать папу себе. Я имею в виду, мама Кенсу и толстые губы тоже были в комнате, но они не будут в состоянии помочь папе, а я могу противостоять цветочному мальчику! Я могу помочь папе. Я могу отразить атаку! Уйди, цветочный мальчик! Папа не хочет тебя.

Когда они не открыли дверь, я подумал о высоком человеке. Мне он не нравится, но он мог бы спасти папу от цветочного мальчика. Но высокий человек забрал бы папу себе. Поэтому я сел и начал ждать. 

Я был один. Я сидел в гостиной и продолжал слушать, как папа смеется. Высокий человек не выходил и занимался своими делами, поэтому он не хороший щенок, как я. 

У меня хороший слух. Ветеринар так сказал.

Наконец, когда папа вышел, он выглядел напуганным! Я знал, что это всё из-за цветочного мальчика. Я видел, как он держал моего папу. Я пытался укусить его за ногу. 

Освободи моего папу, ты, ужасное животное!

Он не освободил. Мне было грустно. Вместо этого он отодвинул меня ногой. Ау. У цветочного мальчика грубые ноги. У папы лучше ноги. Он сказал, что поиграет со мной позже, и я захотел сделать пи-пи на его лицо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты играл со мной, цветочный мальчик! Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел домой!

Я пытался остановить цветочного мальчика снова, но папа решил пойти в свою комнату. Я собирался пойти за ним, но цветочный мальчик забрал меня и унес в другом направлении. Это безумно разозлило меня. Я не могу содержать так много гнева в крошечном теле. Мое тело крошечное, а высокий человек называет меня толстым, но я не толстый, я сердитый.

Я услышал удар, а затем крик папы. Я выпрыгнул из цветочных рук мальчика. Я почувствовал себя освобожденным. Я ненавижу цветочного мальчика.

Прежде чем я смог спасти папу, я выглянул из-за угла и увидел, что высокий человек нес папу в свою комнату! Он собирался ублажить папу! Я узнал это слово в одной из книг папы. Мне не разрешают читать их. Я должен читать свои книги с картинками, но я уже прочитал их. Но, да! Он собирался ублажить папу!

Но знаете, непосредственно перед тем, как я смог укусить ногу высокого человека, цветочный мальчик пришел и сказал мне оставить все за высоким человеком, потому что высокий человек знал, что делать. Цветочный мальчик, замолчи! Ты не знаешь ничего об этом мире!


	48. Chapter 48

_Глава 48  
Лжец, лжец_   


Когда оба вошли в дом, Бекхен тут же наткнулся взглядом на Кенсу, с закрытыми глазами приложившегося лбом к холодильнику, будто устал так, что работал весь день. Выпустил руку Чанеля – что немного разочаровало последнего – он практически помчался к повару, несмотря на неприятный песок, сыплющийся с его стоп. 

– Утро, Кенсу! – жизнерадостно поприветствовал он, когда приблизился к усталому парню.

Кенсу, в свою очередь, не ответил. Он поднял свое тело в более-менее вертикальное положение и отошел от холодильника, едва не упав. 

– Кофе… Сделай кофе, – пробормотал он. 

Смотря на повара, который продолжил протирать глаза, Бекхен криво усмехнулся. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он, пожав плечами.

Выйдя из кухни, Бекхен побежал в коридор, на ходу разворачивая полотенце со своих бедер. Раздражённый его безрассудством, Чанель быстро выкрикнул:

– Прекрати бегать!

Бекхен уже свернул за угол, но Чанель все равно услышал, как этот идиот упал и попытался заглушить крик, чтобы защитить свою ребяческую гордость. Качая головой, Чанель вернулся на кухню, где Кенсу искоса смотрел на него усталым взглядом.

– Ты... ты не хочешь пойти проверить, не сломал он чего? – спросил вяло.

– Я собираюсь оставить его на некоторое время... – медленно ответил Чанель, пристально смотря на Кенсу. – Сколько ты выпил?

– Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя ходячим мертвецом, – простонал До.

Поднимая брови, Чанель присвистнул и оглядел друга. 

– Ты сделал что-то, чего не стоило делать? 

Кенсу посмотрел на него. 

– Выпивал на работе? 

– Я не возражаю, если ты выпьешь на работе, – объяснил Пак. – Он сделал паузу и затем спросил на прямую:

– Ты и тот парень занимались сексом вчера вечером?

Внезапно выпрямившись, Кенсу нахмурил брови и потер лоб. 

– Боже, нет, – пробормотал он, закрыв его глаза. – Я бы никогда не сделал этого. 

Чанель скривил свои губы. 

– Ты же знаешь, просто потому что ты работаешь на меня, не означает, что ты должен ограничить свою личную жизнь. Это не то, что я пытаюсь сделать...

– Это не он, – выкрикнул Кенсу и тут же затих. Когда он увидел удивленное лицо Чанеля, он шагнул назад и вздохнул. – Мы ничего не сделали. У меня были свои причины, чего достаточно. Представляешь, я сам всё остановил. 

Пересеча кухню, Кенсу открыл один из шкафчиков, пытаясь достать кружки. Когда он не смог, Чанель отодвинул его и сам вытащил их. Кенсу взял кружку и грузно плюхнулся на табурет у кухонной стойки, бросая голову на гранитную столешницу.

– Разве у тебя не было с собой смазки? – спросил из любопытства Чанель.

– Была, – пробормотал Кенсу в холодную поверхность. 

– Он не мог начать?

– Да нет... – буркнул Кенсу.

Хмурясь, Чанель понял, что у него закончились возможные причины. 

– Тогда я не вижу, что...

Простонав, Кенсу приподнялся и бросил на Чанеля грозный взгляд. 

– Он натурал! – закричал он. – Он никогда не трогал другого парня! Я не собирался проснуться с истекающей кровью анусом, потому что он не знает, как... как... Ну, ты знаешь. 

Чанель фыркнул и начал варить кофе. 

– Тогда хреново быть тобой, дружище, – сказал он, включая кофеварку. – Неопытный Кай. 

– О, да, засвистай теперь меня, – с сарказмом пробормотал До. – У Кая нет такого уровня и опыта, как у Бекхена. 

Некоторое время Чанель молчал, настраивая машину и набирая совок зерна кофе. 

– Ты имеешь в виду опыт уровня шлюхи?

Несколько раз моргнув, Кенсу поднял свою голову. 

– Я сейчас правильно тебя услышал? – переспросил он. – Уровень шлюхи?

Чанель махнул рукой. 

– Не имеет значения. Неправильно подобрал слова. 

– Ещё как, – пробормотал Кенсу.

Вскоре они услышали чьи-то шаги. Инстинктивно, Чанель смотрел в сторону, в которую пошел Бекхен. Несмотря на его инстинкты, из противоположного крыла появился Крис.

– Посмотрите на этих двух ранних пташек, – Крис зевнул и потрепал волосы, но, посмотрев на Чанеля, тут же убрал усмешку. – Крутишь шашни за спиной своей горничной с поваром?

Чанель закатил глаза и включил кофемашину. 

– Слишком ранее утро, чтобы ты начал открывать свой рот, – парировал Пак.

– Слишком раннее утро, чтобы твоя прекрасная горничная плескался наполовину голый в океане. 

Немедленно, Чанель бросил на него взгляд. Смеясь, Крис выставил перед собой и занял свое место за столом. 

– Я просто сказал. 

– Ты можешь прекратить наблюдать за другими людьми, будто это твое дело? – спросил Чанель, посмотрев на Криса.

Глядя вверх, Крис театрально приложил палец к губам, изображая мыслительный процесс. 

– Мог, но здесь скучно и вообще нечего делать. Наблюдать за Бекхеном – самое интересное, что это место может мне предложить. 

С неудовлетворенным взглядом Чанель повернулся и присел вниз, чтобы достать нужные кастрюли. 

– Кенсу, садись за стол... А лучше иди помойся. Прими душ. 

Громко вздыхая, Кенсу кивнул. 

– Отлично, – парень слезает с табурета и медленно шагает в сторону своей комнаты. Когда он встретил Криса, он заметил его любопытный взгляд. 

– Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

– Почему ты говоришь со мной?

Кенсу просто быстрее зашевелил ногами, прежде чем Крис смог бы ответить на свой совершенно риторический вопрос.

После того, как Кенсу ушел, Чанель остался с Крисом. 

– Бекхен в душе или он пошел досыпать?

Чанель нахмурился. 

– Почему тебя это беспокоит?

– Я просто спросил. 

Чанель сделал паузу. 

– Он сейчас вернется, просто переодевается. 

Крис принял объяснение, но после того, как прошло две минуты с последовавшей тишиной, он встал из-за стола. 

 

– В туалет хочу. 

Чанель усмехнулся:

– Так иди в ванную. Тебе что ли мое разрешение нужно. 

Пожав плечами, Крис вышел из кухни. Когда внимание Чанеля переключилось на плиту, Крис изменил курс и пошел в противоположную сторону. 

Не то что бы он знал, что, черт возьми, заставило его повернуть направление, но Крис уже стоял около самой дальней ванной. 

Без колебания он открыл дверь и тут же был встречен Бекхеном, поворачивающимся к нему с немного красными глазами. Из крана текла вода, и по первому взгляду было похоже, что он смывал что-то с лица.

– Я в туалет, – просто сказал Крис.

– А... Хорошо, извини, – Бекхен быстро отключил воду.

– Что ты делал?

– Умывался, – пробормотал он. – Пока мыл руки, брызнул мылом в глаз...

– Весьма неудачно. 

– Да... – вдохнув, Бекхен улыбнулся высокому человеку, блокирующему его выход из ванной. – Извините, сэр. Чанель ждет, когда я сделаю ему кофе...

– Он уже сделал, – сказал Крис.

Лицо Бекхен осталось статически счастливым. 

– Тогда я должен просто пойти и поцеловать его. 

– О, ты хочешь поцеловать его? – спросил Крис, заинтересованно подняв бровь. 

– Да, поэтому я должен уйти отсюда, – сказал Бекхен. – Извини. 

– Знаешь, ты довольно сильно напился вчера вечером, – резко сменил тему блондин. – Мне пришлось нести тебя в твою комнату. 

– О, так это был ты? – хихикнул Бекхен. – Не Чанель?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – аккуратно переспросил Крис. – Разве ты не помнишь?

Бекхен моргнул. Затем медленная усмешка сформировалась на его лице. 

– Я был слишком пьяный, чтобы запомнить. Это, наверное, был ты, раз ты так говоришь. У меня провалы в памяти от алкоголя. 

– Хреново.

– Хуже чем, когда...

Неожиданно Криса протянули назад, и тот едва успел схватиться за дверной проем, чтобы не упасть. 

– Привет, гигант, – сказал Бекхен, улыбнувшись неудивленному лицу Чанеля. – Я слышал, ты сделал кофе...

– Только потому что ты слишком долго переодевался... – Чанель отодвинул Криса и наклонился вперед, пристально смотря на лицо Бекхена. – Почему у тебя красные глаза?

– Мыло, – ответил Бекхен. 

Чанель прищурился, ища любые признаки того, что Бекхен врал, но когда он ничего не обнаружил, он отвел взгляд. 

– Поспеши. Вчера ты испортил моего повара, и теперь ты должен приготовить завтрак. 

– Хорошо, – ответил Бекхен. 

Посмотрев на раковину, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Умывайся и дуй на кухню, – возвращаясь к Крису, Чанель нахмурился. – Подготовь бумаги на сегодняшний день. 

Как только Чанель ушел, Бекхен закрутил кран и показал свету ванной средний палец. Когда он закрыл дверь, он увидел лицо Криса и снова натянул улыбку. 

– Ты должен прекратить улыбаться, – прокомментировал Крис. – Выглядит немного фальшиво. 

Убрав назад свои волосы, он скривил губы. 

– Чанель ушел. Можешь прекратить притворяться, что это мыло. 

Смеясь, Бекхен прикусил язык. 

– Ты прав. Я смывал свои распутные слезы. Мыло не помогло ничего смыть... Но с другой стороны, теперь я не должен делать кофе! 

Подхватив Криса под руку, Бекхен начал тянуть их обоих в столовую. После нескольких секунд он сказал. 

– Ты должен увлажнять свои руки. 

– Я смазываю их, только когда дрочу, – с усмешкой сказал Крис, пожав плечами.

– Я могу дать тебе свои крема, если хочешь... – внезапно Бекхен отпустил его руку, и начал играть с основанием своей рубашки. – Но только немного, потому что Ёль купил его для меня, и он сказал, что это только для меня. 

– Он же не будет нюхать мои руки. 

– Ну, кто знает, – сказал Бекхен, посмотрев на него. – Он довольно хорош в этом... Иногда, я называю его ИнтуициЁль

– И в то же время, – начал Крис, фыркнув, – его лучше называть ‘слепой баран’. 

Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Нет. Я довольно тверд в своем мнении. 

– Насколько? 

– Тверже, чем когда Чанель прижимал меня к стене... стена была очень твердой, Крис. Очень твердой, – сказал Бекхен, шевеля пальцами.

– И всё же тебе стоит задуматься над этим.

Бекхен уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но из-за угла вышел Чанель. 

– Ты медленный... вы оба, – пробормотал он и взял Бекхена за руку. 

– Сладкий, – с сарказмом начал он, – поторопи свою симпатичную маленькую задницу, потому что наш повар просто уснул из-за твоей прекрасной идеи выпить вчера вечером. 

– О, это была моя идея? – засмеялся Бекхен.

Чанель закатил глаза и потянул Бекхена вперед, убедившись, что Крис шел позади. 

– Не притворяйся, что не помнишь, – сказал Пак, усмехаясь.

Бекхен наклонил голову. 

– Но я не притворяюсь. 

Чанель взял его руку. 

– Ты же врешь мне, Бекхен, – вздохнул он. 

– Ты же знаешь, когда я вру тебе, Чанель, – усмехнулся Бекхен. – Прекрасно знаешь...


	49. Chapter 49

_Глава 49  
Рубка дерева и доставка черного ящика  
_

Следующие несколько дней прошли в полном безделье.

Бекхен пытался держаться подальше от Чанеля, но Чанель был уверен, что тот просто не хотел путаться под ногами. Каждый раз, когда он искал Бекхена, того никогда не было рядом, а когда был – он был так нежен, что Чанелю приходилось одергивать себя. 

Не было ничего такого во время от времени внезапных исчезновениях Бекхена. На его лице все еще была та же изворотливая улыбка и то же самое громкое приветствие, когда Пак заходил к нему в комнату. 

Ночью они все еще спали вместе, но однажды Бекхен отказался заниматься сексом, что уже насторожило Чанеля. Это был не первый раз, когда младший говорил ему нет, но это был первый раз, когда они фактически ничего не сделали, несмотря на то, насколько Чанель пытался уговорить его на близость.

Следующим утром, после того как ночь оказалось тем, что была просто ночью, Бекхен проснулся раньше Пака и уже собрался выскочить из постели, как он делал в течение последних нескольких дней, но Чанель поймал его за талию, не позволяя уйти. Бекхен честно боролся, но в итоге не смог ничего сделать. 

Прикосновение к голому телу Чанеля было неизбежно, и, естественно, Пак возбудился, постанывая каждый раз, когда Бекхен пытался вырваться. Когда Бекхен понял, что он наделал, он остановился и замер. Полежав так нескольких секунд, он почувствовал на своей шее губы Чанеля и нарушил то, чего он добивался накануне ночью. 

Этим утром Бекхен закончил тем, что закусывал подушку, чтобы приглушить свой голос, пока во всех смыслах голодный Чанель вдалбливал его в кровать. 

Бекхен пытался найти хобби, чтобы избежать встречи с Чанелем, в то время как тот работал. Осмотрев подвал, он нашел корзину неиспользованной пряжи и полный комплект для вязания. Фыркая, он предположил, что бабушка Чанеля оставила его тут в надежде, что ее внук вступит в члены ее клуба вязания. Очевидно, этого не произошло.

В течение нескольких часов Бекхен совершенно один сидел в подвале на коврике, пытаясь выяснить, как вязать. Когда он так и не смог понять, он остановился. Оглянувшись, он нашел брошюрку по использованию древесины и досок. Затем его голову посетила прекрасная идея. 

Он встал и побежал наверх с куском неиспользованной древесины. Когда он проходил мимо кухни, его увидел Кенсу, который был весьма смущен относительно того, почему Бекхен ходил по дому с куском дерева. 

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я обрабатываю дерево, – гордо заявил Бекхен. – Где Сехун? 

Кенсу не выглядел слишком довольным новым приключением Бекхена, но тем не менее, ответил. 

– Снаружи. 

– Спасибо!

Умело, Бекхен раздвинул двери ногой. А Кенсу смотрел, как странный парень, которого его босс называл “любимым”, удалялся с куском непонятно откуда взявшегося дерева. Если Бекхен поранится, и Чанель спросит, кто виноват в этом, то Кенсу спокойно скинет все на Сехуна, потому что Бён Бекхен и его резьба по дереву теперь были под ответственностью садовника дома.

 

– Бек, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея! – перекрикивал громкий звук машины Сехун.

– Это займет всего секунду!

– Дай я сделаю это! – заспорил Сехун.

Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Нет. Я могу сделать сам. 

– Если ты отрежешь себе руку, Чанель отрежет мне голову. 

– Нет, – фыркнул Бекхен. – Он не настолько страшный. 

Ладони Сехуна начали потеть, когда он стал наблюдать за тем, как Бекхен начал распиливать кусок деревяшки на автоматической резке. Если бы он был один, то его бы совершенно не пугало это заточенное железное лезвие, вращающееся на огромной скорости. Но здесь был Бекхен, пользующийся опасным инструментом, и он не мог не чувствовать, что скоро ему пора рыть себе могилу.

Бекхен был очень сконцентрирован. Он уже предварительно прочертил карандашом линии, где он собирался обрезать, но даже при том, что он был подготовлен, Сехун чувствовал себя дедушкой с вызванным холестерином сердечным приступом.

– Бек, давай по-быстрому закончим это... Погоди, нет. Не торопись. Не отрежь себе пальцы, пожалуйста... – умолял Сехун.

– Не отрежу. Вот увидишь. 

Сехун уже был готов признать себя виновным во всех уголовных обвинениях непреднамеренного убийства, когда Бекхен начал отрезать небольшие прямоугольные куски. Удивительно, но Бекхен выполнил половину намеченного без всяких несчастных случаев. Когда он закончил, Сехун наконец смог спокойно выдохнуть. 

– Посмотри, – сказал Бекхен, смеясь над лицом Сехуна. – Ничего плохого не произошло. 

Сехун собирался засмеяться и согласиться, пока Бекхен бессмысленно не попытался выключить лезвие, наклонившись над ним – лезвие, естественно, задело ткань его рубашки, тут же разорвав его. 

– Сехун! – закричал он. – Помоги мне!

Паникуя, Сехун немедленно рванул к источнику питания и отключил машину. Быстро и понемногу, лезвие прекращало вращаться. Рубашка Бекхена была измельчена и все еще висела меж острыми лезвиями.

Бекхен не знал, почему в глазах защипало. Или потому, что он, возможно, чуть не умер, или потому, что плюшевый мишка, нарисованный на рубашке, которую он купил на распродаже, был измельчен в клочья. Он не знал, какая причина была важнее.

Тяжело дыша от близости катастрофических событий, Сехун благодарил небеса за удачу, которой были наделены они оба. Если бы Бекхен не удержался, то был бы разрезан пополам, а Сехун оказался бы в тюрьме за то, что разрешил этому идиоту разрезать доску, которую он нашел в подвале.

Вытерев лоб, Сехун сказал. 

– Снимай рубашку. Её остатки...

Губы Бекхена сжались, когда он посмотрел вниз. 

– Это была... Это была одна из моих любимых, – сказал он спокойно.

– Мы можем купить тебе новую, – предложил Сехун. – Уверен, Чанель даст нам денег, чтобы пойти по магазинам. 

– Нет, он скажет мне купить что-то хорошее, – сказал Бекхен. – Ему не нравятся такие рубашки...

Сехун скривил губы и кивнул. 

– Ну, так или иначе тебе нужно переодеться, – сказал он.

Бекхен кивнул и снял остатки рубашки. Когда он наконец освободился, он оглядел себя. 

– Для заметки, это не засосы. 

– Да, конечно, – неловко ответил Сехун и начал снимать свою собственную рубашку.

Удивленный, Бекхен спросил:

– Что ты делаешь?

Как только рубашка была снята, Сехун бросил ее в Бекхена. 

– Не думаю, что ты хочешь щеголять по дому без рубашки. 

– Я не возражаю, – сказал Бекхен, улыбнувшись.

– А вот Чанель да, – пробормотал Сехун. – Просто надень её. 

Пожав плечами, Бекхен послушался. Когда он надел рубашку, Сехун взял деревянную доску с распилочного стола и протянул ее Бекхену, потому что тот, похоже, не спешит уходить.

– И все же, зачем тебе это?

Взяв свое творение в руки, Бекхен радостно поднял взгляд на парня.

– Я собираюсь соткать коврик! – когда Сехун непонимающе поднял бровь, Бекхен пояснил. – Я нашел в подвале пряжу. Вязать я не умею, но я подумал, что могу соткать маленький коврик. Я нашел эту вещь, и решил, что могу сделать из нее прялку. Вышло, конечно, не идеально, но пойдет. 

– Ты... Хочешь ткать...

– Я хочу найти себе хобби, – исправил его Бекхен. – Что-то, из-за чего я не буду путаться у Чанеля под ногами, в то время как он работает, ну, ты знаешь... 

– О, хорошо, – кивнул Сехун. – Ну, ты должен, наверное, вернуться внутрь... Где ты собираешься прясть? 

– В подвале, – ответил Бекхен, выходя из сарайчика. 

– Чанель знает, где ты проводишь свое время? – спросил Сехун, когда Бекхен зашагал к главному дому. – Он все время не понимает, куда ты исчезаешь. 

– Скажи ему не волноваться об этом! – крикнул Бекхен. – Разве я могу нанести себе урон пряжей?

 

Когда они поужинали, Чанель не мог не чувствовать себя странно из-за того, на что он смотрел. Никого больше, казалось, не заботило это, или они просто не заметили, но он не мог просто проигнорировать это.

– Какого черта собака сидит на этом убогом коврике?

 

Бекхен разочаровался в прядильном искусстве.

 

 

Скука преследовала его весь следующий день, пока в дверь не постучали. Сехун открыл дверь и принял у курьера посылку. Посмотрев на этикетку, он увидел, кому она была адресована.

– Посылка для Пак Бекхена, – прочел Сехун, сдержав себя от фырканья.

Как по щелчку, Бекхен услышал зов цветочного мальчика и выбежал из своей спальни в гостиную, где Сехун держал коробку. Самородок попытался не отставать от его папы, но его маленькие лапки не смогли так быстро бежать. 

Решительно остановившись перед Сехуном, Бекхен выхватил коробку из рук младшего и быстро ушел к кухне, где он вытащил кухонный нож и начал разрезать упаковку.

– Что за Пак Бекхен?

– Им была нужна имя и фамилия, – ответил Бекхен беспечно.

– И ты решил использовать фамилию нашего босса, – уточнил Сехун.

– В этом нет ничего криминального, – сказал Бек и наконец сорвал ленту.

Как только он раскрыл коробку, лицо Бекхена немедленно засияло. 

– Они такие красивые...

Любопытный, Сехун заглянул через плечо Бекхена и всмотрелся внутри. 

– На что ты там смот... – он остановился, когда понял, что смотрел в коробку, полную игрушек для взрослых. – Ладно, неважно, – пробормотал он и поспешил удалиться. 

Самородок, который наконец добрался до кухни, теперь трогал лапой ногу Бекхена, лая на него. Засмеявшись, Бекхен взял коробку в руки и побежал назад к своей комнате.

На повороте коробка покачнулась и из нее случайно выпал черный предмет. Прежде чем Бекхен смог наклониться и поднять его, Самородок вцепился зубами в двадцатисантиментовую силиконовую 'косточку' и убежал прочь. 

Вздыхая, Бекхен продолжил идти обратно в свою комнату. Закрыв дверь, он поставил коробку на кровать и сам забрался на неё. Вытащив все, он проверил качество и тщательно прочитал руководство по некоторым из них – нужно же знать, как нужно заботиться о взрослых игрушках.

Порывшись, Бекхен нашел тюбик смазки, который он купил наряду с этими тремя пенисами, двумя вибраторами и одной пробкой. Желая побыстрее проверить их, Бекхен, не долго думая, сбросил свои пижамные штаны и футболку. 

Прислоняясь к подушке, он поудобнее улегся и оттопырил вверх задницу. Расставив ноги, Бекхен зубами разорвал обёртку на тюбике смазки. Парень с щелчком открыл крышечку и сорвал печатку. 

Но прежде чем он смог выдавить себе немного смазки на пальцы, открылась дверь и в комнату зашел Чанель с Самородком в одной руке и черном пенисом в другой.

Замерев на месте, Чанель в течение минуты удивленно смотрел прямо в глаза Бекхена, не смея сказать ни слова. Затем он медленно перевел свое внимание на черный ящик. 

В следующий момент Самородка выставили из комнаты его папы, даже не вернув ему черное дилдо.


	50. Chapter 50

_Глава 50  
Изменчивый_   


– Я не знал, какой заказать, поэтому просто выбрал этот со звездочками. 

– Хм. 

Бекхен чуть развернулся. 

– Ёль, у тебя пальцы холодные. 

– Это просто смазка, Бек. 

– Ты уверен?

– Да. 

Бекхен всё ждал, когда Чанель закончит дразнить его, прижимая свой указательный палец к его входу. Бекхен весь напрягся и распалился, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы его полусъехавшая рубашка уже наконец была снята.

Устав ждать, Бекхен стянул пижамные штаны со своих ног и бросил их на пол, оставшись голым ниже пояса, чтобы Чанель уже начал хоть какие-нибудь действия. 

– Ёль, я люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь это, правильно?

– Конечно, знаю, – пробормотал Чанель. – Я тоже люблю тебя, – спокойно ответил он.

– Итак, ты же не будешь возражать, если я скажу тебе остановиться?

Как ни странно, Чанель просто сделал это. От слов Бекхена его рот немного приоткрылся. 

– Что?

Подтянув к себе ноги, Бекхен посмотрел Чанелю прямо в глаза, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. 

– Тебе нужно слишком много времени. 

Чанель мельком взглянул на свои пальцы. Решительно, он схватил ноги Бека и подтянул их поближе, приобняв меньшего за талию так, чтобы расстояния между ними почти не оставалось. 

– Не знал, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали это быстро, – сказал он.

– Я просто хотел опробовать свой заказ, – спокойно ответил Бекхен. – Я действительно не хотел большего, кроме... Короче, не нужно делать это медленно... 

Не зная, что еще сказать, Чанель кивнул и закинул одну ногу парня себе на плечо. Приставив палец ко входу Бекхена, он задержал дыхание, наблюдая за лицом Бека и чувствуя, что его возлюбленный тихо просил о большем, двигая бедрами. 

– Тогда я сделаю всё быстро. 

Бекхен кивнул. 

– После того, как растянешь меня, возьми один из вибраторов, открой упаковку и иди хорошенько вымой его, прежде чем использовать на мне, – он застонал, почувствовав, что Чанель просунул в него один палец. 

В ответ Чанель раздраженно посмотрел на него.

– То есть я должен оторваться от дела и встать с кровати? – спросил он, требуя объяснений. – Я должен прекратить делать это...

– Ах... – вскрикнул Бекхен, когда Чанель глубоко внутри него согнул палец.

– ... чтобы помыть чертов вибратор, – закончил свою мысль Чанель, ворча и до предела вводя палец.

Закрыв глаза, Бекхен немного усмехнулся и кивнул. 

– А-ага, – простонал он. – И не забудь... Вытереть его горячим полотенцем со спиртом, чтобы продезинфицировать, – нервничая, Бекхен поднял взгляд на Пака. – Думаю, мне нравится этот бренд смазки больше, чем тот, которым мы пользовались. 

Медленно двигая и вращая пальцем внутри Бекхена, Чанель немного усмехнулся. 

– А что делает его лучше прошлого?

– Ты входишь более гладко, – сказал Бекхен. – И совсем не больно, потому что намного легче скользит, – вздернув задницу, Бекхен вздрогнул. – Добавь второй палец. 

Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена и выполнил его просьбу. Взяв флакончик, он изрядно выдавил смазки на вход Бекхена. Вытащив палец, он размазал по колечку мышц гель. 

Вскоре Бекхен почувствовал в себе два пальца Чанеля и мягко выкрикнул имя своего возлюбленного, пока гигант медленно входил ими всё глубже и глубже. 

– Думаешь, теперь я могу принять его? – спустя несколько минут спросил Бекхен.

Чанель оценивающе посмотрел на сфинктер Бекхена. 

– Потерпи, – просовывая пальцы еще глубже, Чанель попытался пошевелить ими и раздвинуть, как ножницы, чтобы до максимума растянуть парня. – Я и так пытаюсь делать всё максимально быстро, окей? – пробормотал он. – Даже при том, что я ведь мог так и не делать. Я бы растягивал тебя медленно и наслаждался этой картиной. 

Раздраженно, Бекхен просунул руку вниз и попыталась ударить Пака. 

– Не пытайся быть поэтичным. 

Отодвинув руку Бека, Чанель ухмыльнулся. 

– Я говорю то, что вижу, а то, что я вижу прямо сейчас – это попку, которая мечтает принять меня в себя. 

– Не тебя, – поправил Бекхен. – Вибратор. 

Чанель фыркнул. Медленно выходя, он оценил, насколько был растянут вход его любовника. Он наклонился и вынул один из вибраторов. 

– Итак, я должен пойти помыть его?

– Да, поэтому поспеши, – пробормотал Бекхен. – Встань и иди. 

– Нетерпеливый. 

– Улитка. 

Усмехнувшись, Чанель шлепнул Бекхена по заднице. Встав, он ткнул вибратором в Бекхена. 

– Не трогай себя, пока меня нет. 

– Тебе серьезно нужно было это сказать? – пытаясь скрыть смех, сказал Бек. 

– Если бы я ничего не сказал, ты бы это сделал, а я бы пропустил что-то, достойное внимания, – пояснил Пак.

– Или Крис, возможно, войдет и развлечет одинокого меня, пока ты...

Быстро, Чанель наклонился и прижал свои губы к губам Бекхена. Так же быстро, Бекхен ответил, обняв шею Чанеля, и после того, как Чанель прорвался своим языком в его рот, он был полон решимости ответить, но Пак отстранился. 

– Идиот. Прекрати думать о нем в такое время. 

– Ну, что насчет Сехуна...

– Нет. 

– Кай...

– Нет.

Бекхен сел прямо. 

– Что насчет...

Шепотом выругавшись, Чанель приложил указательный палец к губам Бекхена, прерывая его. 

– Замолчи, – пробормотал он. – Сиди и жди, пока я мою эту фигню. 

Когда Чанель отошел, Бекхен прошептал:

– Итак, я не могу трогать себя...

Вздохнув, Чанель сдался. 

– Ладно, можешь, просто... Сохраняй себя в тонусе. 

– Отлично, – протягивая руку, Бекхен берет тюбик смазки и открывает его. – Пару капелек смазки не навредят, – пробормотал он. Когда он оглянулся, Чанель все ещё смотрел на него. – Ты вроде уходил?

Делая шаг назад, Чанель сжал губы и кивнул. 

– Да. 

– Ага. 

Оба в течение секунды тупо смотрели друг на друга, будто ожидая, кто зашевелится первым. Тогда Бекхен поднял бровь и махнул Паку. 

– Детка, я бы, конечно, хотел, чтобы ты так и стоял там и смотрел, как я трогаю себя, но я правда хочу попробовать этот новый вибратор...

– Почему? – прервал его Чанель. – Сейчас, когда я думаю об этом, почему мы не можем просто заняться сексом?

Бек нахмурился. 

– Потому что… я хочу проверить его...

Смотря вниз на игрушку в своей руке, Чанель моргнул. 

– Предпочитаешь меня этому?

– Конечно нет, Чанель! – заспорил Бекхен, привставая. – Но ты даже не должен быть здесь. Ты должен работать, а не играть тут со мной!

На несколько секунд Чанель замолчал. 

– Мне намного приятнее играть с тобой, чем застрять в одной комнате с Крисом и заново делать весь проект. 

Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Возможно, когда мы испробуем все это, работа пойдет быстрее. 

Усмехнувшись, Чанель кивнул. 

– Естественно, – развернувшись на пятках, он подошел к двери. – Не сдвигай свои ноги, я скоро вернусь. 

– Постараюсь. 

Чанель открыл дверь.

– И помедленнее. 

– Ммм, – бессмысленно ответил Бекхен, шире раздвигая ноги. – Чем быстрее ты уйдешь отсюда, тем быстрее мы можем добраться до твоей половины соглашения. 

Чанель вышел из комнаты, но затем зачем-то повернул голову и увидел, как Бекхен медленно продолжал. Работая своими длинными прекрасными пальцами, сантиметр за сантиметром, Бекхен хмурился. Чанель сглотнул и подумал, что нужно бы быстрее пошевеливаться. 

 

 

– Ёль, нет. Это, Ёль, ты... Нгх...

Бекхен выгнул спину, а Чанель положил свою широкую ладонь ему на живот и прижал обратно к кровати. С ухмылкой, он спустил руку вниз и немного повернул вибратор внутри Бекхена. Излишки смазки медленно капали вниз по попе Бекхена, и, не долго думая, Чанель собрал их и размазал по собственному члену. 

Смотря сквозь опущенные ресницы, Бекхен с дрожащими губами наблюдал, как Чанель до предела раздвинул его ноги и приставил свой член к его входу рядом с движущимся вибратором.

– Чанель, – задыхался Бекхен, когда тот провел рукой по его члену, – я думал, что сказал, после того, как мы закончим...

– После того, как я помог оценить тебе качество твоих пластмассовых игрушек, определенно не могу сказать, что я не ревную к этим глупым вещицам, – пробормотал Чанель и посмотрел Бекхену прямо в глаза. – Почему кусок пластмассы получает больше, чем я?

– Если это заставит тебя чувствовать немного лучше, то я купил только те, что похожи на твой член, – пропищал Бекхен.

– О, я так тронут, – усмехнулся Пак.

– Конечно, – простонал Бекхен, сползая вниз. – Я сделал их стоящими твоих денег. 

Напоминание, что Бекхен использовал его карту, чтобы заплатить за взрослые игрушки, отдало горьковато-сладким вкусом. Будто Чанель заплатил за собственного пластикового врага.

Избавляясь от ненужного предмета, Чанель сосредоточился на гудящем глубоко в отверстии Бекхена вибраторе. 

– Если ты действительно не хочешь...

– Нет! – закинув ноги на талию Чанеля, Бекхен не дал ему отстраниться. – Все хорошо... Я закончил тестировать его. Ты можешь вытащить его и заменить его... я имею в виду, нельзя тебе уходить с... С этим. 

Ухмыляясь, Чанель провел ладонями по ногам Бекхена, ослабляя хватку. 

– Вообще-то, я не это имел в виду. 

Бекхен посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Точно зная, о чем спрашивал Чанель, он свернулся на кровати и взялся за конец вибратора.

– Жесткий вибратор. Совсем не похож на твой гибкий член, Ёль. Тебе нужно будет много смазки, если хочешь с ним разделить пространство внутри меня. 

Посмотрев вниз на сжимающееся колечко мышц, охватывающее вибратор, Чанель сглотнул и кивнул. 

– Не много места. 

– Теснее, чем у девственника.

– Но ты не девственник. 

Глаза Бекхена расширились. Его губы немного задрожали, но Чанель не увидел это еле заметное действие. Прежде чем он смог что-либо сказать, Бекхен отвернул голову и отвел взгляд. 

– Действительно, не девственник… – прошептал он.

Чанель улыбнулся ему. 

– Вообще нет…

Медленно, настроение Бекхена упало ниже плинтуса. Когда Чанель попытался снова прикоснуться к нему, Бекхен поймал его руку непосредственно перед тем, как он успел дотронуться до него. Удивленный, Чанель поднял брови и посмотрел на парня, который неожиданно выполз из-под него. 

– Что?

Без слов, Бекхен щелкнул выключатель на вибраторе и вытащил его из себя. 

Ничего не понимающий, Чанель нахмурился. 

– Что ты делаешь?

Бекхен сжал губы в тонкую линию, всё так же отводя взгляд. 

– Я-я не хочу делать это, Ёль...

– Что? – испуганно спросил Чанель. – Что случилось... 

– Ничего, – быстро ответил Бекхен. – Ничего... я просто.. я не хочу... – все еще отказываясь смотреть Чанелю в лицо, Бекхен закрыл глаза. – Извини. 

– Ерунда, – тут же с сарказмом выдохнул Чанель, хватая Бекхена за руку. – Что за внезапные перемены? – Бекхен покачал головой и попытался мягко выдернуть руку, но Чанель держал её железной хваткой. – Бекхен, поговори со мной. Это потому что...

– Я не хочу двойное проникновение, – сказал Бекхен, используя оправдание исходя из ситуации.

Чанель посмотрел на него, но кивнул. 

– Это потому что ты боишься...

– Нет, – сказал он и попытался слезть с кровати. – Я не боюсь...

– Тогда давай просто займемся сексом так, как мы всегда делали... 

– Нет... – качая головой, Бекхен глубоко вздохнул. – Я просто устал и... О! Самородка нужно выгулять...

Сытый по горло очевидной ложью, Чанель за руку притянул Бека обратно на кровать. 

– Знаешь, – сказал Пак, ненадолго отводя взгляд, – я сейчас правда не в настроении спорить с тобой, Бек…

Уголки губ Бекхена немного дернулись. Он чуть согнул колено, чувствуя голый член Чанеля. 

– Я знаю... Прости... Это, я имею в виду, – сказал Бекхен, протягивая руку вниз и слегка касаясь головки. 

Чанель зашипел и отодвинул его руку.

– Прекрати это... Черт. 

Спрыгнув с кровати, Чанель схватил с пола свои боксеры и торопливо натянул на себя. Бекхен лишь смотрел, как высокий мужчина, ругаясь, пытался скрыть свое возбуждение. 

– Ёль...

– Нам нужно поговорить, Бекхен. 

Бекхен занервничал. 

– Но я же вижу, что в твоих штанах продолжается вечеринка...

Резко опуская плечи, Чанель злобно зыркнул на парня. 

– Это не вечеринка, это чертова пытка, – сквозь зубы процедил Чанель. Поставив на кровать колено, он наклонился к Бекхену. – А теперь скажи моему _терпеливому_ другу, почему ты внезапно отвергаешь его. 

– Я не отвергаю его...

– Прекрати мне врать, – вздохнул Чанель. – Сначала ты хотел закончить играть со своими игрушками? Ты не хотел, чтобы это был я...

Бекхен нахмурил брови. 

– Нет, Ёль, я просто... Я...

– Что? – возразил Чанель. – Что просто? Черт побери, скажи уже мне. 

На секунду замешкавшись, Бекхен вытянулся и обнял руками шею Чанеля, быстро целуя. Прежде чем Чанель смог ответить, Бекхен спрятал своё лицо в изгибе его шеи.

– Ты правда мне нравишься, Ёль... – заявил Бекхен, намеренно приглушая голос телом Пака.

Усмехаясь, Чанель спросил:

– Что за внезапные признания...

– Я думаю, что мы больше не должны заниматься сексом, – быстро пробормотал Бекхен.

Как бы торопливо и быстро Бек не пытался сказать это, уши Чанеля все равно уловили его слова. Освободив себя из рук парня, он нахмурился.

– Извини...

– Скажи мне, почему, – потребовал Чанель.

Кривя губы, Бекхен занервничал. 

– Ты зол. 

– Я не зол...

– Нет, ты зол, – бормотал Бекхен, смотря на своего любовника. – Я вижу это по твоему лицу...

Чанель статично смотрел на парня несколько секунд, а затем внезапно поднялся и ушел из комнаты. Повисла тишина. Бекхен плюхнулся на спину и уставился на потолок. Только после пятнадцати минут тихой мелодии собственного сердцебиения он наконец решил встать с кровати и начал приводить себя в порядок. Как только Бён надел джинсы и рубашку, он собрал все свои игрушки и положил в коробку.

Абсолютно уверенный, что Чанель был даже более сердит, чем Самородок, когда его забывают покормить, Бек взял коробку в руки и пошел к двери. Когда он одной рукой держал коробку, а другой тянулся к дверной ручке, в дверном проеме показался Чанель, полностью одетый и все такой же сердитый и неудовлетворенный. 

Пытаясь сделать всё менее неловким, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Привет. 

Забрав из рук парня коробку и поставив её на пол в коридоре, Чанель шагнул в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. 

– Мы должны поговорить. 

Бекхен устало улыбнулся и хотел было миновать гиганта. 

– Хорошо. Я пойду...

– Нет, – сказал Чанель, хватая его за руку. – Ты останешься здесь... 

Он сделал паузу, удостоверившись, что Бекхен смотрел прямо на него. 

– Ты останешься здесь, ты прекратишь избегать меня, ты не ускользнешь, и — ради Бога — ты расскажешь мне, что, черт возьми, происходит. 

Бекхен поджал губы и кивнул. 

– Хорошо. 

– Отлично, тогда...

– А мы можем пойти в другое место? – спросил Бён. – Мы тут буквально пару минут назад чуть сексом не занялись. 

Чанель усмехнулся.

– Если это заставит тебя говорить, то мы пойдем куда угодно... Но я серьезен, Бекхен. Мне нужны ответы. 

– Ты получишь их. 

– Я не хочу опять слушать ту же песню. 

– Я не буду врать, – заверил его Бекхен, начиная тянуть к двери. Когда он взялся за ручку, он сказал:

– Ложь для слабаков. 

Бекхен открыл дверь, и Чанель вышел вслед за ним.

– Ну, ты не слабак. 

– Поэтому я и не врун, – прежде чем Чанель мог сказать что-то ещё, Бекхен сжал его руку. – Гигант, а куда ты пошел, когда оставил меня? 

Чанель медленно посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

– Я пошел в ванную, чтобы закончить то, что начал ты. 

– О. 

– Да... О.


	51. Chapter 51

_Глава 51  
Восхождение ненадежности  
_

– Ты же знаешь, что у меня были… другие любовники до тебя, правильно?

– Да...

– То есть ты понимаешь, что ты совершенно точно не мой первый. 

– Я знаю...

– И что я...

– Бекхен, остановись, – приказным тоном сказал Чанель. В тот же момент Бекхен прекратил раскачивать гамак, когда понял, что он подсознательно это делал. – Отойди от дерева и хватит качаться на проклятом гамаке. Иди сюда. 

Вздыхая, Бекхен опустил босые ноги на теплый песок и подошел к сидящему на нем парню. 

– Как я и сказал, – начал он, садясь между скрещенных по-турецки ног Чанеля, – я не девственник. 

– Думаю, это устаревшие новости, – сказал Чанель, подкладывая руку под голову Бекхену, чтобы тому было удобно лежать. – Я знаю это. 

Ложась в форму эмбриона, Бекхен лег на бок, чтобы ясно видеть лицо Чанеля. 

– У меня было много парней… и девушек… – сказал он спокойно. – Вверх тормашками, шестьдесят девять, боком, группов...

– Да, я знаю, что ты был той ещё сексуальной пронырой, – вздохнул Чанель и притянул Бекхена ближе, убирая с его лица выбившиеся пряди волос и заправляя их за ухо. – Я вполне уверен, что ты довольно ясно прояснил, что я далеко не твой первый. 

Бекхен надул щеки и подул на Чанеля. 

– Ты под номером...

– Я действительно не хочу знать свой клиентский номер, Бек, – небрежно заявил Пак.

Моргнув, Бекхен внезапно сел и повернулся к Чанелю с искаженным лицом. 

– Ты не клиент, Чанель, – сказал Бекхен немного дрожащим голосом, – Ты... – он сделал паузу и отвел взгляд. – Я… Иногда я чувствую себя ужасно, Чанель...

Чанель уставился на спину Бекхена, когда тот явно отказался оглядываться назад. Взяв парня за руку, он усадил его прямо рядом с собой. 

– Я не должен был говорить это, – пробормотал Чанель, проводя большим пальцем по сомкнутым губам Бекхена. 

– Ты много чего не должен был говорить... – прохрипел Бён и переплел пальцы Чанеля со своими. 

Как будто пораженный тихим заявлением, Чанель немного дернулся. 

– Что ещё я сказал, из-за чего ты так расстроен?

 

Бекхен явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но просто покачал головой. 

– Ничего. 

Тяжело посмотрев на парня, Чанель приподнял его подбородок и заглянул прямо в глаза. 

– Я ощущаю вранье. 

– Я ощущаю Криса, задающегося вопросом, где ты...

Чанель пальцами сжал его губы. 

– Нет. Ты не будешь юлить. 

С искоркой вредности в глазах Бекхен хватает запястье Чанеля и медленно облизывал кончик за кончиком его пальцы. 

– Я и не хочу. 

– В тебе слишком много язвительности... – пробормотал Чанель, пытаясь бороться с щекочущим чувством, вызванным таким действием. 

– А ты знаешь, чего раньше действительно было много во мне? – низким голосом медленно сказал Бекхен и снова встал, отходя от Чанеля. – Членов. Разных размеров и разных людей. Размер действительно не имел значения — я в это верил. Иногда этот был один, а были времена, когда их было дв... 

Уже наслушавшийся этого и наконец приведенный в бешенство упоминанием, что его возлюбленный когда-то был под другими людьми, Чанель также встал и посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты пытаешься доказать?

Продолжая молчать, Бекхен продолжал зрительный контакт. Медленно, он отступил – только чтобы опять прислониться к дереву. – Я просто говорю тебе...

– Ты не должен говорить мне это, Бекхен! – крикнул Чанель. – Я уже знаю это. Да я уже книгу могу написать, основанную на том, что ты рассказывал мне. Но знаешь что? – спросил он, указав пальцем. – Вместо того, чтобы говорить и повторять то, что я уже знаю, почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, какого черта ты снова и снова поднимаешь эту тему, потому что мне уже кажется, что это и есть причина твоего странного отношения в последнее время. 

– Мое отношение не было странным в последнее время! – защищался Бекхен.

– О, правда? – бросил вызов Чанель. – Несколько ночей назад ты отказался от секса, после того, как я пытался начать — и после того, как ты уже и сам был возбужден. Начиная с того разговора с Крисом в ванной ты стал немного странным, Бекхен. Что он сказал тебе?

Глубоко вздыхая, Бекхен перевел взгляд на океан. 

– Ничего он не сказал. 

– Мне уже надоело твоё вранье, Бек...

– Он правда ничего не сделал, – твердо сказал Бекхен. – Это …– Бекхен сжал кулаки. – Я просто...

– Бекхен, клянусь, если ты не скажешь мне, что проис...

– Я шлюха, Чанель, – со смешком сказал Бекхен. – Конечно, я предпочитаю термин ‘любитель секса’, но возможно это просто, потому что мне не нравится другая этикетка... А тебе? – кривя губы, Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля с маленькой улыбкой. – Ты выглядишь более сердитым, чем секунду назад. 

Сжав до скрипа челюсть, Чанель злобно посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Ты только что назвал себя...

– Шлюхой? – Бекхен пожал плечами. – Да. Я шлюха десятитысячного уровня. Думаю, что побил рекорды всех шлюх. 

Попытка Бекхена разрядить обстановку не удалась, а Чанель, кажется, понял, к чему клонил меньший парень. Он вышел вперед и протянул руки, но Бекхен шагнул налево, уклонившись от него.

– Бекхен...

– Так или иначе, в последнее время, – сказал Бекхен дрожащим голосом, – я задавался вопросом о... О нас. 

– Бек...

Бекхен чувствовал, как его ладони начали потеть, и продолжил медленно отходить назад. 

– Интересно… почему ты со мной, – сказал он мягко. Потом он засмеялся, но Чанель лишь съежился от этого звука. – Интересно, чувствуешь ли ты отвращение вечером, когда ложишься со мной в постель. Интересно, просыпаешься ли ты утром, думая о том, что я лишь приятный бонус. Я уверен, что ты, наверное, смеешься каждый раз, когда я говорю о своих любовных романах — или когда я говорю тебе о своих собственных глупых мечтах, но...

– Черт побери, Бек! – закричал Чанель, делая два шага вперед и хватая Бекхена за плечи. – Ты подслушал, как я сказал, что у тебя опыт уровня шлюхи, но я не это имел ввид...

– Я знаю, – перебил его Бекхен, нервничая. – Я знаю, что ты ничего не имел в виду... точнее, возможно, я не знаю. Я не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но я не думаю, что ты это имел ввиду, – он сделал паузу. – Просто это заставило меня задуматься, Ёль… я действительно хочу знать, считаешь ли ты меня "грязным". Мы теперь встречаемся, и я просто... просто хочу знать. Это беспокоит тебя?

Чанель в течении минуты лишь хмурился и сердито отводил взгляд. 

– Не то чтобы я чувствую отвращение. Не то чтобы это не беспокоит меня... Черт, это дерьмо большую часть времени в моих мыслях. Но ты действительно хочешь знать? Прекрасно. Это действительно беспокоит меня. Меня беспокоит, что ты позволяешь себе рассматривать себя таким. Меня беспокоит, что какие-то мужики трогали тебя, черт побери. И я не могу выдержать, когда ты говоришь об этом. Почему? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал это старое дерьмо, когда ты со мной. 

Выдохнув, Чанель указал пальцем на грудь Бекхена. 

– Я не разрешаю тебе волноваться из-за такой глупой хрени. Когда я говорю забыть, ты должен забыть. Когда я говорю, что мне все равно, да, мне все равно. Меня беспокоит лишь то, что ты беспокоишься из-за того, чего нет, – смотря во внимательные глаза Бекхена, Чанель выдохнул. – И да, я сказал 'уровень шлюхи', что, кажется, вызвало все это фиаско ненадежности. Извини. Я идиот, да? Я плох в таких словах, и я не могу сказать определенные вещи правильно. Мне жаль, что я не могу понять, почему в твоих книгах Лаклина, этот английский скотовод...

Чанель остановился, когда Бекхен внезапно уронил свою голову вниз, закрыв глаза руками. Услышав всхлипы, Чанель шепотом выругался и убрал руки Бекхена, чтобы увидеть сопливое, заплаканное лицо. 

– Почему ты плачешь? – быстро, но нежно, сказал Чанель. – Ты плачешь, из-за того, что я расстаюсь с тоб...

– Ты расстаешься со мной? – закричал Бекхен, готовясь к новой партии слез.

– Черт... Нет! Бекхен, почему ты плачешь?

Бекхен пытался закрыть лицо руками, но Чанель препятствовал всем его попыткам. 

– Ты… ты… – Бекхен смахнул с щеки слезу. – Ты очень дрянной гигант, Чанель. 

– Что?

– Не трогай мои книги...

Чанель пожал плечами.

– Это твои книги, но мне тоже интересно знать, чем они кончаются. 

Кивая, Бекхен засопел. 

– Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Ёль... даже если ты назвал Лаклана английским скотоводом. Гигант, он был шотландцем...

Усмехаясь, Чанель вытер влажные глаза Бекхена большими пальцем. 

– Мне всё равно. Он вечно несет тарабарщину. 

– Это называется акцент. 

Закатив глаза, Чанель улыбнулся. 

– Да всё равно, – когда Бекхен, казалось, успокоился, Чанель поднял его голову. – Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал? 

– Которую часть?

– Не играй со мной. 

Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Я не играю. 

Ухмыляясь, Чанель сказал:

– Я не соглашаюсь с этим. 

Тогда улыбка на лице Бекхена начала колебаться. На секунду он будто решался что-то сказать и затем решился. 

– Мне нужно ещё кое-что сказать тебе...

– Тогда скажи это, прежде чем я сойду с ума, пытаясь снова понять тебя. 

– Ты не используешь меня, да? – спросил он. – Я имею в виду, возможно, так и было в начале. То, что я понимаю. Возможно, ты хотел попробовать с горничной или...

– Бекхен..

– Ты используешь меня, потому что я всегда готов к сексу, правильно? – спросил Бекхен, пытаясь казаться спокойным. – Мне нравится бездельничать с тобой... Ты просто фантастический, но я просто хочу знать...

Со стоическим лицом Чанель объявил:

– Поэтому ты и попросил прекратить заниматься сексом. 

– Возможно...

Чанель покачал головой. 

– Бекхен, если бы мне не нравилась твоя внешность и способности свести меня с ума в постели, поверь мне, я избавился бы от тебя ещё давным-давно. 

– Почему ты этого не сделал? – спросил Бекхен.

Зная свои изначальные причины, Чанель посмотрел вдаль. Решая не врать, он пожал плечами. 

– Мне… было любопытно. 

– Я?

Чанель захихикал. 

– Да, – сказал он. – Мне был любопытен ты, – частично, в этих словах была правда. 

Наконец Бекхен улыбнулся и кивнул. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он. Затем он подошел к Чанелю и сел около него. – Приятно выговориться. 

– Да? – сказал Чанель, подняв бровь. – Это выжало из меня просто все соки. 

– Я не помню, чтобы за последние тридцать минут ты тут корчился от боли, – сказал Бекхен, посмотрев на небо. 

Когда Чанель присоединился к нему, его высокая фигура бросила на Бекхена тень. 

– Забавный факт, твердый и неудовлетворенный член страдает, как и я. 

– Забавный факт, всегда есть мастурбация, – сказал Бекхен, смеясь.

– Забавный факт, я не хочу заниматься мастурбацией, – сказал Чанель и лег рядом с Бекхеном. – У меня есть ты. 

Пододвигаясь к Чанелю, Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Как мило. 

Мельком взглянув на губы Бекхена, Чанель спросил. 

– Запрет на секс ещё в силе?

– Это было просто предложение, – сказал Бён.

– Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь, – сказал Чанель серьезно. 

Бекхен засмеялся и быстро чмокнул Чанеля в губы. 

– Это хорошо. Мне нравится весело проводить с тобой время. 

– Весело проводить время или заниматься любовью?

Смущенный, Бекхен фыркнул. 

– Вот ты можешь не...

– Ответь мне, Бекхен, – настойчиво протянул Чанель. 

– Оба. 

– А что больше?

Это заняло одну минуту, но в конечном счете Бекхен ответил.

– Мне нравится, когда ты занимаешься со мной любовью. 

Усмехнувшись, Чанель наклонился и подарил более длительный поцелуй заманчивым губам Бекхена. 

– Какое совпадение. Мне тоже. 

– Ты действительно ужасен, – сказал Бекхен, вздохнув, и положил голову на руку Чанеля. И затем Бекхен внезапно сказал: 

– Мне нужно ещё кое-что сказать тебе. 

– Это так важно? – спросил Пак, наблюдал за облаками. 

Бекхен кивнул, прижимаясь к парню. 

– Да...

Спустя секунду Чанель спросил:

– Это может подождать? Думаю, сегодня мы поговорили и без того достаточно. Я просто хочу полежать здесь с тобой... – он мельком взглянул вниз. – Хорошо?

Не говоря ни слова, Бекхен опять кивнул и отложил свой вопрос на другой день. 

– Да… Это может и подождать.


	52. Chapter 52

_Глава 52  
Семейные вопросы_

Во время финишной прямой окончания проекта реконструкции Чанель счел, что легче работать одному, без скитающегося по комнате Криса. Он понял, что работать было эффективнее, когда другой мужчина не мельтешил вокруг и не отвлекал бессмысленными переговорами, где иногда упоминался Бекхен в сексуальном подтексте, чего Чанель не всегда мог оценить. К концу работы он наконец принял решение вышвырнуть Криса из комнаты, наказав не появляться. 

 

Скука атаковала его не на долго. Ничего не нравилось Крису больше, чем с удовольствием позволить Чанелю сделать оставшуюся часть работы самому и в добавок получить лишний выходной, но как только он прошел на кухню, Кенсу, который до этого сердито препирался со своим помощником, внезапно остановился, пошел к нему и впечатал в грудь белый листок бумаги.

– Похоже, ты не занят, – заявил Кенсу, когда Крис неохотно взял бумагу. – Съезди в город за продуктами. 

Поворачиваясь к Каю, который с интенсивностью впивался в него взглядом, Кенсу скривил губы. 

– Кай может тебе помочь. Ему за это платят. 

Пробегаясь по списку, Крис мысленно прикинул, что Кенсу, кажется, записал в него все известные человеку продукты, лишь бы только их было больше. 

– Тебе действительно нужно все это? – медленно спросил он, осторожно прощупывая настроение Кенсу.

– Да...

– Врун! – крикнул сзади Кай и посмотрел на Криса. – Он просто хочет избавиться от меня. 

С хмурым взглядом, уже ставшим постоянным на его лице, Кенсу вернулся к Крису. 

– Просто возьми его с тобой. Бери все, что хочешь. Я сейчас вернусь, только принесу деньги. 

Без лишних слов Кенсу прошел мимо высокого мужчины и направился в свою комнату. Когда Крис увидел, что Кай хотел пойти за ним, он героически почувствовал непреодолимую потребность вмешаться, обходя младшего, как потерянного щенка. В течение минуты оба сверлили друг друга холодными взглядами, пока Крис не решил прервать молчание. 

– Что ты ему сделал? – спросил Крис, кивнув в сторону комнаты Кенсу.

– Ничего я не делал, – пробормотал Кай. – Он просто сорвался на мне. Вечно злится. 

Крис пожал плечами, но все же, соглашаясь, кивнул. 

– Ну, ты, наверное, все же что-то сделал. Я не знаю что, но я был довольно долго рядом с его симпатичной задницей, чтобы знать, как он себя ведет, когда...

– Что? – вылупился на него Кай – Его симпатичное что?

– Задница?

Кай нахмурился и посмотрел на Криса. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, что она симпатичная?

Крис наклонил голову. 

– Возможно, я её видел. 

– Когда?

– А тебе какое дело? – засмеялся Крис и шагнул в гостиную, затем садясь на диван.

Прежде чем Кай ответил, дверь на задний двор открылась и в дом ввалилась дружная парочка. Самородок, мокрый и лохматый, решил, что стряхнуть всю воду в доме – это хорошая идея. Бекхен же шел за собакой с такими же влажными волосами, прилипшими к его лицу. Ничего необычного как для Криса, так и для Кая, но когда Бекхен заглянул в дом и быстро осмотрел комнату, Крис поднял брови.

– Что ты делаешь, Бек? – спросил Крис, смотря на капающую с Бекхена воду и на самого Бекхена, осторожно заходящего в дом.

– Ничего, – кратко ответил он, прежде чем натянуть на лицо улыбку.

– А мне кажется, ты сделал что-то, что тебе делать не нужно было, –прокомментировал Кай.

– Не то чтобы я сделал... – Бекхен остановился. – Хорошо, хорошо, мне вообще-то нельзя далеко заплывать, но я отчасти это сделал. Вы, парни, слышали, как я кричал?

Переглянувшись с Каем, Крис откашлялся. 

– Нет. 

Сжав губы, Бекхен цокнул. 

– Хм, значит Чанель был прав. Никто меня не услышит, если я буду тонуть… – закрыв двери, он усмехнулся. – Так или иначе, мне нужно переодеться. 

Бекхен быстро обошел кухню и, проходя мимо Криса, заметил у того листок. 

– О, кстати! Что делаешь? Это список покупок? – спросил он, смотря на список в руке Криса. – Кенсу едет за покупками? 

Смотря на бумажку в своей руке, Крис кивнул. 

– Да... ну, Кенсу не может. Так что еду я. 

Внезапно, уши Бекхена практически в прямом смысле воспрянули духом. 

– Я могу поехать с тобой?

Кай быстро повернул голову к Крису и затем резко посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– А ты хочешь?

Бекхен, на секунду задумавшись, улыбнулся Крису. 

– Да! – сказал он. – Я имею в виду, тебе придется вывезти меня отсюда контрабандой, но мне правда нужно купить Самородку корм... О, и плюс, я хочу убежать из дома на некоторое время. Мне нужна передышка. 

Не подвергая сомнению намерения Бекхена, Крис кивнул. 

– Можешь поехать вместо Кая. Твоя компания устраивает меня больше, – когда Крис поймал пристальный взгляд Кая, он фыркнул. – Ничего личного. 

– Да всё равно, – Кай скривил губы и провел рукой по волосам. – Я бы в любом случае остался здесь. 

– Конечно же остался, – пробормотал Крис и расслабился на диване, – сексуально неудовлетворенный пацан...

Ощущая, что Кай уже собирался парировать его ответ весьма недружественным способом, Бекхен схватил парня за руку. 

– Помоги мне собраться. 

Немного отвлеченный от предыдущего комментария Криса, Кай неохотно позволил потянуть себя к выходу из комнаты, пока Бекхен ворковал что-то про Самородка. После того, как они исчезли в прихожей, Крис снова остался наедине с самим собой. Тишина была нарушена всего десять минут спустя, когда Самородок – полностью вымытый и сухой – сбежал в гостиную и начал счастливо скакать вокруг.

Удивленный, Крис сел ровно на диване и слушал глухой стук лап Самородка каждый раз, когда тот делал свои миниатюрные скачки. Следующим зашел Бекхен. На удивление, он выглядел неплохо для того, кто только с полчаса назад пробовал тонуть. Его волосы были немного влажными и взъерошенными, и когда Крис спросил, почему они так выглядели, Бекхен указал на Кая и ответил, что тот не знал, как пользоваться феном. 

– Ну, ты выглядишь сексуальным. 

Приняв комплимент, парень надел свой кардиган и рубашку и затем ярко улыбнулся. Он тихонько поднес указательный палец к губам. 

– Смотри, чтобы Чанель не услышал... Однако, спасибо. 

– Дай мне возможность хотя бы устно удовлетворить тебя. 

Лицо Бекхена продолжало улыбаться, но было явно натянутым и неловким. 

– Ну, – сказал он, пожав плечами, – возможно, если Чанель не против...

Зашедший в это время на кухню Кай фыркнул и сел за барную стойку. 

– Какой призрачный шанс. 

– Но это все равно шанс, – сказал Крис и встал с дивана, обращаясь к Бекхену. – Ты готов?

Бекхен быстро кивнул. Затем он щелкнул языком, похлопал себя по бедру, подзывая Самородка, который тут же подбежал к нему, и затем взял щенка на руки словно ребенка. 

– Он едет с нами. Ему же нужно выбрать, что он хочет съесть. 

– Ты позволяешь собаке решать?

Из кухни высунулся Кай. 

– Он позволяет этой собаке делать всё. Не удивительно. 

Запустив злобный взгляд в Кая, Бекхен приблизился к Крису и посмотрел на него. 

– Теперь мы можем идти?

– Да... – Крис сделал паузу. – Где вы храните ключи от машины?

– Думаю, что у… Чанель держит их у себя в комнате... – Бекхен посмотрел вверх, будто вспоминая точное место, – пойду принесу их. У тебя же есть деньги?

– Вообще, Кенсу должен был их принести... Но, если подумать, он ушел и не вернулся, – пробормотал Крис.

Устав быть третьим лишним, Кай встал со своего места и вышел в коридор, ведущий в правое крыло. 

– Пойду посмотрю, почему он задержался. 

Поджав губы, Бекхен покачал головой и остановил Кая. 

– Нет, всё хорошо. Ладно уж. У меня есть деньги. Я сам заплачу, – наклонив голову к Крису, Бекхен спросил, – я просто схожу за ключами, хорошо? Ждите здесь, – сказал он и передал Самородка Крису. – Я скоро вернусь.

Когда Бекхен ушел, Самородок начал вырываться из рук своего дяди. Только когда Крис прошептал пару угроз – что он сделает его папе, если Самородок не остановится – то щенок прекратил свою борьбу и покорно позволил Крису отнести его к выходу, где они терпеливо подождали Бекхена, вскоре подбежавшего к ним со сжатыми в руках ключами. 

 

Крис никогда не думал, что поедет за покупками, как будто он был мужем, а его партнер по шоппингу – его женой. В данный момент все выглядело именно так. Когда Самородка посадили на заднее сиденье и приказали сидеть смирно, Крис почувствовал, будто сажал своего ребенка-первенца в детское сиденье. Когда Бекхен говорил о своей работе по дому, Крис чувствовал, будто был сознательным мужем, терпеливо выслушивающим горе своей жены. Но затем Бекхен начал говорить о постоянной потребности Чанеля, и внезапно все теплые сентиментальные мысли выветрились из ума Криса, и он почувствовал, что слушал свою гормонально нестабильную и сексуально активную дочь, жалующуюся на своего парня. 

 

Крис не был в состоянии понять всё это постоянное нытье о Чанеле и весе Самородка, пока не оказался в магазине напротив парня, пытающегося тащить два больших мешка корма для собак. 

Крис часто задавался вопросом, почему Чанель вечно ругался на Бекхена, когда дело доходило до работы по дому, которую, вообще-то говоря, и должна делать горничная. Но когда Бекхен закупил всё, что нужно было именно ему, Крис смог наконец понять, почему Чанель тянул Бекхена за шкирку в ванну с ведром и моющим средством под рукой.

Как только они прибыли в магазин, Крис прекратил смотреть на Бекхена, как будто он был его женой, а Самородок их ребенком. Теперь Бекхен стал ребенком, а Самородок – женой, следующей за Бекхеном, чтобы проследить, не сделал ли его папа что-то опасное.

На половине списка Бекхен наткнулся на полки с нездоровой пищей, которую, как Крис полагал, Чанель никогда не позволил бы ему купить при нормальных обстоятельствах. Положив несколько пачек в их тележку, Бекхен уставился на Криса в течение нескольких секунд, затем кивнул и спросил:

– В этом городе есть интернет-кафе? – спросил Бекхен, наклонив голову. – Я хочу выйти в Интернет. 

Медленно двигая их тележку в следующий отдел из списка Кенсу, Крис скривился и нахмурил брови. 

– Чанель не разрешает тебе лазить в Интернете или что? Я вполне уверен, что ты пользуешься его интернетом. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Бекхен, шагая в ногу с тележкой. – Просто на этот раз мне нужно немного больше личной жизни в своём поиске. Это важнее, чем моя история поиска порно. 

– Почему ты смотришь порно, Бек? – отвлечено спросил Крис. 

– Чтобы подрочить, – небрежно бросил Бекхен.

– А у тебя есть на это время?

Пожимая плечами, Бекхен посмотрел на Криса. 

– Не знаю. Просто пару раз вздрочнул на этой неделе. 

– Оу?

– Да, я рассердился на Чанеля за то, что он заставил меня повторно вымыть стекло душа в его ванной, поэтому я решил заняться мастурбацией на это стекло... – Бекхен, сделавший паузу, пристально посмотрел вдаль. – Но когда я закончил, понял, что теперь придется отмывать всё самому заново...

Крис фыркнул и взял коробку полуфабрикатов с полки.

Бекхен медленно кивнул. 

– Да... о, но я больше не планирую мастурбировать, – когда он увидел лицо Криса, Бекхен скривил губы. – Чанель слишком часто начал просить большего, и даже иногда презервативом перестал пользоваться… знаешь, как сложно потом всё вычищать. Ах… Это так смущающе. 

Закатив глаза, Крис усмехнулся, когда Бекхен схватился ладошками за щеки и похлопал их. 

– Ну да, – сказал он, сверху смотря на парня, – не вижу поводов для Чанеля жаловаться. 

Бекхен усмехнулся. 

– Хорошо, что Чанель этого не слышал. 

– А тебе повезло, что Чанель посягает на твою задницу. 

– Да, он уже давным-давно вставил свой флаг на мою территорию, – пробубнил Бекхен, засовывая руки в карманы. 

После почти минуты молчания Бекхен вспомнил свой вопрос и встал перед тележкой, остановив Криса. Самородок, который ехал внутри, свалился с лап, и Бекхен быстро взял его на руки. 

– Так или иначе, не возражаешь, если я оставляю тебя на некоторое время? – уточнил Бекхен. – Хочу поискать интернет-кафе или что-то вроде этого. 

– Не знаю даже... – пробормотал Крис. – Как я узнаю, где ты, плюс, рано или поздно Чанель выйдет из кабинета и поймет, что нас нет дома. 

Губы Бекхена сомкнулись в тонкую линию. 

– Он подумает, что ты похитил меня...

– Серьезно? Тогда ты, – сказал Крис, указав пальцем на Бекхена, – докажешь мою невиновность. 

– У меня есть свой сотовый... – заметил Бекхен, вытаскивая его телефон из заднего кармана. – Если что, можешь позвонить мне. 

– У меня нет твоего номера. 

– Сейчас всё исправим! – радостно сказал Бекхен и протянул руку. – Дай мне свой мобильный. 

Крис немного колебался, давать ли возлюбленному его босса свой сотовый телефон, но потом подумал, а что в этом такого? Протянув Бекхену свой сотовый, Крис наблюдал, как парень быстро залез в телефонную книгу. 

После того, как Бекхен вписал свою информацию и сделал, как Крис подумал, излишне милое селфи, он отдал телефон. Посмотрев контактную информацию, Крис нахмурился. 

– Извини, конечно, но может можно было обойтись без ‘милашка’ в сносках у контактной информации. Чанель часто использует мой телефон, а я бы хотел хранить верность своей работе. 

Бекхен засмеялся. 

– Я знаю, что ты его подчиненный, но не похоже,что он действительно твой босс. Не думаю, что у него есть такая власть. 

Следя за Бекхеном, Крис посмотрел на него. 

– У него есть большая власть надо мной, чем ты думаешь, Бек. Он...

– Ну, – сказал Бек, перебив мужчину. – Я пошёл. 

Самородка посадили обратно в тележку и наказали вести себя со своим дядей хорошо. Бекхен погладил щенка и посмотрел на Криса.

– Позаботься о моем ребенке, – сказал он. Непосредственно перед тем, как он повернулся, чтобы оставить Криса в полном одиночестве со списком покупок и Самородком, Бекхен пошарил в карманах и вытащил несколько монет. – Около магазина есть аттракционы с ракетой. Если Самородок будет капризничать, покатай его на них, вот монетки. Это приблизительно на полторы минуты, но ему очень нравится. 

Когда Бекхен вышел из магазина, Крис так и остался стоять на месте. Его оставили со списком покупок, собакой и монетками для ракеты.


	53. Chapter 53

_Глава 53  
Айсберг_  


Изолируемый ото всех, Чанель много размышлял. Когда он, склонившись над бумагами, работал, половина его мозга думала о многократных попытках Бекхена что-то ему сказать, как будто в их отношениях он был о чем-то не осведомлен. Вращая карандаш между пальцев, Чанель уставился на листок бумаги и полностью прекратил работать, когда понял, до какой точки дошли его отношения с Бекхеном.

Последние несколько дней были, честно сказать, странными. Особенно странным было поведение Бекхена. Так что в его же интересах узнать, что происходит и как будет продолжаться в дальнейшем. 

Все началось ещё с того момента, когда Бекхен увидел проблему в самом себе. После “шлюха” – как небрежно выразился Чанель – внутренняя борьба Бекхена переросла во что-то новое. 

Когда он облокотился на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок, Чанель наконец понял, что пришло время прекратить и дальше тянуть с этим. Чем раньше он закончит проект и выставит Криса за дверь, тем раньше он избавит от беспокойства Бекхена, и ночью будет спать спокойно.

Глубоко вздохнув, он собрал бумаги и продолжил работать над завершением проекта. Да, чем раньше, тем лучше. 

-

 

Даже при том, что стены в доме никогда не славились звукоизоляцией, Чанелю пришло в голову, что он уже полдня не слышал крики или смех Бекхена. Когда он закончил последние детали, он собрал всё и рассортировал бумаги и проекты в папки, прежде чем сложить их на столе – позже он отдаст все Крису. 

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, Чанель – будем честны – ожидал услышать своего рода присущий дому шум, но, к его удивлению, было даже тише тех времен, когда Бекхена тут не было. Из любопытства Чанель заглянул в комнату Бекхена (мало ли, вдруг он снова тихо бездельничал в постели со своими вибраторами или спокойно перечитывал одну из своих книг), но того там не было. 

Зайдя в гостинную, Чанель окрикнул Бекхена, но когда понял, что дом явно ответил ему пустым эхо, он начал звать других – даже Самородка. Не получив отклика, Чанель нахмурился и, подойдя к раздвижным дверям, открыл их. Выйдя на улицу, Чанель осмотрелся и почувствовал некое облегчение, увидев, что кто-то спит в гамаке – знак, что не все загадочно исчезли, пока он пытался работать. 

Шагая к гамаку, Пак вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, кто там спал. Небольшая его часть хотела, чтобы это был Бекхен. Ничто бы сейчас не сделало его счастливее, чем минута или две наедине с парнем. Но когда Чанель приблизился, он с разочарованием увидел, что это был Сехун. Вздохнув, он толкнул дремлющего садовника.

Не дождавшись, пока малец откроет глаза, он спросил:

– Где все?

– Что? – простонал Сехун и протер глаза.

– Такое ощущение, что все вымерли, – сказал Чанель. – Где остальные?

Сехун снова потер глаза и медленно обдумал ответ. 

– Я вышел из дома, когда Кенсу и Кай снова начали ругаться. Было слишком громко. 

– А Бекхен?

Зевая, Сехун пожал плечами. 

– Я не знаю. В последний раз, как я видел его, он был полуголым, но... – он сделал паузу и посмотрел ему за спину на океан. – Ну, больше его там нет, но он был там в последний раз, когда я проверял. 

Когда Чанель увидел направление, в котором смотрел Сехун, он скривился. 

– Он опять нырял?

– Да, – сказал Сехун беспечно. – Сначала он просто разделся и посидел на берегу, а потом начал подходить к воде и...

– Где он сейчас? – резко перебил его Чанель, благо решая не злиться. 

– Я заснул… Который час?

Чанель протер переносицу и попытался вспомнить, что показывали ему часы, прежде чем он вышел из дома. 

– Приблизительно три?

Сехун скривил губы. 

– Тогда я отсутствовал где-то часа два… Ах, черт, – встав с гамака, Сехун вздохнул. – Я все еще должен выкопать сорняки перед домом...

Чувствуя, что больше ответов он не получит, Чанель кивнул. 

– Завтра займешься этим. Мне нужно найти остальных. Даже собаки нету...

– Он, наверное, в моей комнате, – предложил Сехун.

– Или со своим слабоумным отцом. 

-

Бекхен нашел интернет-кафе спустя тридцать пять минут после того, как он покинул продуктовый магазин. Неподалеку от него стоял бар. Недолго думая, он зашел внутрь.

Все внимание тут же обрушилось на него. Бекхен знал, что выделялся. Многие клиенты выглядели как постоянные посетители и сканировали слишком хорошо одетого для этого заведения Бекхена. 

Подойдя к барной стойке и улыбнувшись бармену, он, не долго думая, просто заказал бутылку универсального пива и сел рядом с незнакомцем. Когда он потягивал свой напиток, к нему приблизились несколько человек. Некоторые из них были немного раздражительными, решил Бекхен, но возражать не стал. 

Привыкший к вниманию других, он даже не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руки на своей талии. И только когда они начали скользить вниз к его бедрам, Бекхен улыбнулся и быстро отодвинул руку.

– Извините. Я уже принадлежу другому. 

Один мужик явно неправильно истолковал его заявление и даже переспросил, был ли Бекхен “Домом”, и не готов ли он разделить с ним вечер за несколько сотен долларов. Бек только улыбнулся и с улыбкой заявил, что Чанель для него единственный хозяин. 

Покончив с пивом и набравшись храбрости, он-таки покинул бар и зашел в интернет-кафе. 

Как только Бекхен закончил оплачивать виртуальные минуты, он нашел свободное место и сел. Войдя в систему он подождал, пока интернет-браузер загрузится, и щелкнул на кнопку поиска.

Алкоголь ожидаемо придал ему храбрости, так что он положил на клавиатуру пальцы и начал печатать. 

Бен Бекхен. 

-

Стучаться к Кенсу никогда не было для Чанеля чем-то неловким, но когда он отчетливо услышал стон своего повара, он уже почти хотел развернуться и уйти. В конце концов, было уже слишком поздно, и он открыл дверь. 

К его удивлению в дверном проеме его встретил Кай, без рубашки и своих джинсов, торопливо натягивающий на себя последние. 

– О...

Чанель не обратил внимание на неловкое приветствие. 

– Где Бек?

– Он с Крисом, – правдиво ответил Кай.

Нахмурив брови, Чанель вышел вперед. 

– Что?

– Он пошел с Крисом в магазин, – объяснил Кай. – Они уехали, возможно, с час назад. Самородок с ними. 

Чанель застонал и закатил глаза. Пробормотав спасибо, он уже хотел выйти, как остановился.

– Чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Он ожидал универсальные ответы относительно секса, но Кай пожал плечами, поднял правую руку и посмотрел на свои средний и указательный пальцы. 

– Я учусь растягивать Кенсу. 

Сожалея, что вообще спросил, Чанель просто медленно кивнул и оставил Кая в покое. Чем дальше он уходил, тем более слабыми звучали стоны Кенсу. К тому времени, когда он повернул за угол, он уже не мог слышать крикливое 'Да не так!' от Кенсу. 

 

-

Бекхен пытался подсчитать, как давно он ушел из собственного дома. К тому времени, как он досчитал, он понял, что жил вдали от семьи в течение почти семи месяцев.

Даже больше, чем просто жил вдалеке от них целых семь месяцев. Намного больше. В течение семи месяцев он сбегал от своих формальных обязанностей. Усмехаясь бесконечным статьям о себе, Бекхен даже не смел думать о женихе, с которым он был законно связан контрактом.

Это беспокоило его, особенно учитывая Чанеля. Гигант не знал, что у него был жених на стороне. 

Когда он прочитал новости, основанные на его имени, он заключил, что весь его план имел неприятные последствия. Согласно тому, что он прочитал, когда он убежал, соглашение должно было быть расторгнуто, но несколько месяцев назад, как оказалось, все восстановилось и единственная вещь, которая отсутствовала, – это он сам.

Все было еще в силе. Он был все еще занят. Побег не оправдал его ожиданий. 

Никакое количество алкоголя не могло опьянить его достаточно, чтобы перекрыть его неудачи. Бекхен знал, что должен разрешить этот вопрос. Внутри, он был уверен, что должен рассказать Чанелю об этом.

В тот момент Бекхен понял, что немного боится. Он не хотел терять Чанеля; он не хотел, чтобы тот злился на него; он не хотел быть брошенным из-за своего вранья. Было нелепо всё это осознавать и понимать, что он сам захлопнул свою клетку. 

Чем дольше он сидел напротив своего компьютера, тем больше он понимал оборотную сторону всех своих любовных романов. Среди всего этого блеска и очарования всегда крылась трагедия.

-

Крис застрял в машине с Самородком в течение целых двадцати минут, а Бекхен все так же не объявился. Он пытался звонить на номер, который ему дал Бекхен, но раз за разом все, что он слышал, был голос возлюбленного своего босса, говорящий “Приём-приём, оставьте мне сообщение!”.

Что касается Самородка, Крис был вынужден слушать завывание собаки на заднем сиденье, как будто он жаловался и всё ныл как малое дитя. Неспособный общаться с животными, Крис был не уверен, ненавидел ли Самородок саму поездку или отсутствие своего папы. 

Бесцельно поездив по округе, Крис остановился, когда его телефон начал звонить. Взглянув на экран и увидев входящий вызов, он мысленно застонал и взял трубку. 

– Да?

– Вы же сейчас домой едете, да?

Закатывая глаза из-за явно злого Чанеля, Крис просто ответил:

– Да, мы только что закончили. 

– Можешь дать трубочку Бекхену? 

Крис застыл. 

– Он заснул. 

Повисла пауза.

– Я думал, он ходил с тобой за покупками. 

– Да, но он устал, – ответил Крис. Когда отчаянный вой Самородка стал громче, Крис махнул рукой, чтобы попытаться успокоить собаку. – Он уснул в машине. 

По телефону Крис слышал, как Чанель выругался. 

– Он должен был остаться дома, если он так устал. 

– Да, это точно, – пробубнил Крис. – Ну, мы теперь возвращаемся...

— Нет, погоди, – быстро сказал Чанель. – Передай ему телефон. Разбуди его и передай...

И тут телефон Криса вновь начал вибрировать, и на экране высветилась фотография Бекхена. Немедленно, Крис проигнорировал просьбу Чанеля. 

– У меня входящий на второй линии. Увидимся, когда вернемся. 

– Крис...

Повесив трубку, Крис быстро принял звонок Бекхена. Он ожидал услышать привычный, нормальный бодрый голос парня, который прольет свет на его местонахождение, но вместо этого на проводе повисли всхлипы и фырканье Бекхена, нечленораздельно мычащие “Крис” и “Забери меня”. 

После многократных попыток хоть как-то успокоить Бекхена по телефону, Крис сдался и начал объезжать каждый бар, который он мог найти в этом городке, пока не наткнулся на сидящего в углу одного из заведений Бекхена с несколькими бутылками явно не яблочного сока.

Когда он сел перед парнем, красные глаза Бекхена посмотрели на него с чувством глубокой печали. 

– Извини... – пробормотал он мягко. – Я выпил... и я оставил тебя одного. 

– Да... У тебя, очевидно, появилась какая-то очередная больная идея и проблема, – усмехнулся Крис. Взяв одну из бутылок, он открутил крышку и налил себе немного. – Не хочешь рассказать мне, что стряслось, чтобы я смог объяснить Чанелю, почему я верну ему его возлюбленного пьяным?

Бекхен явно занервничал и ненадолго замолк. 

– Я врун. Вот и всё. 

Крис посмотрел на него. 

– Не хочешь уточнить?

Медленно, Бекхен будто сам себе покачал головой. 

– Я не заслуживаю его... Ага, я думал об этом долгое время. Я понял, что не достаточно хороший человек для него... по крайней мере, не сейчас. 

– И почему ты так говоришь? – мягко спросил Крис. – Знаешь, Чанель бы не соглас...

– Я хочу расстаться с ним. 

Повисла тишина. Тогда Крис тихо выругался и проследил взглядом за бутылкой в руке Бекхена. 

– Я думаю, ты немного переборщил с выпивкой. 

– Я серьезен.

Крис нахмурился. 

– Нет, лучше бы ты не был. Бекхен, все это плохо обернется именно для меня. Мало того, что я должен объяснить, почему я разрешил тебе уйти и напиться, так Чанель еще и голову снесет мне, когда ты скажешь ему, что хочешь закончить ваши отношения. 

Резко падая головой на руки, Бекхен взвыл. 

– Я не хочу терять его. Я просто...

– Итак, ты думаешь, что лучший способ не потерять его состоит в том, чтобы расстаться с ним? – недоверчиво спросил Крис.

– Только на некоторое время...

Крис нахмурил брови. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду под 'только на некоторое время'? Как, черт возьми, ты это представляешь?!

Хлопая ладонью по столу, Бекхен застонал и вдумчиво посмотрел на Криса. 

– Я должен покинуть его на некоторое время, я должен позаботиться о нескольких вещах. Мне нужно к...

– Бек, Чанелю это не понравится, – предупредил Крис.

– Ну, если я не уйду, то я все еще буду помолвлен со своим женихом, и я не буду полностью его, – сказал Бекхен немного дрожащим голосом. – Я должен отшить его. Я не хочу больше быть в этой договоренности. 

– Жених?

Печально засмеявшись, Бекхен кивнул. 

– Я уже помолвлен с кое-кем. Чанель не знает. Вот почему я думаю об отъезде. Я должен формально разорвать договор.

Крис тупо смотрел, как Бекхен сверлил разфокусированным взглядом свой безымянный палец. Губы парня дрожали. 

– Чанель поймет, – уверил его Крис. – Ты не должен его бросать. 

– Нет, он не поймет... – сказал Бекхен тихим голосом. – Он не поймет, – Бекхен тихо выдохнул. – Я уже шлюха, Крис. Я не хочу больше врать... Я должен пойти и расторгнуть соглашение со своим женихом. Тогда я смогу вернуться и начать всё в доверии и без лжи. 

– Что случилось с этим твоим женихом? – спросил Крис осторожно. – Он так уродлив?

Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Я не знаю, как он выглядит. Я не знаю его имя. Я даже и не читал его досье. 

– Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что он такой плохой парень?

Резко вскинув на Криса взгляд, Бекхен с негодованием прищурился. – Брак означает, что я должен разделить все с этим мужчиной: мои деньги, мое право на компанию, акции и даже часть моего наследства. Кроме факта, что я не хочу использоваться как банк, я не хочу участвовать в чем-то столь же систематическом, как брак по расчету, Крис. 

Крис моргнул и постучал по столу пальцами. 

– А ты из довольно зажиточной семьи. 

– Разве ты не знал об этом? – пробормотал Бек и забрал стопку Криса, выпив её. 

Крис застыл. 

– Что?

– Ты назвал меня 'Бён', помнишь? – сказал Бекхен, пытаясь вспомнить сам. – Ты уже знаешь, кто я... Ты думал, что я был слишком пьян, чтобы потом все вспомнить, но это трудно забыть. 

Крис незаметно закусил щеку и отвел взгляд. 

– Прекрасно. Я знаю, кто ты, но это не имеет никого значения. 

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Бек.

– Однако я все еще думаю, что вам не нужно расставаться, – предложил Крис. – Я думаю, что это просто пьяные разговоры, и ты не должен так волноваться об этом своем женихе. 

– Я ничего не знаю об этом парне, но я могу сказать, что все, что он ищет, это мои деньги и бизнес моей семьи, – сказал Бекхен угнетающим голосом. – Он не отпустит меня так легко. Я не хочу, чтобы это коснулось Чанеля. 

– И ты хочешь разбить его сердце, чтобы в одиночку все уладить, так? – уточнил Крис. 

– Да... Это было ошибкой, – скривив губы, Бекхен отвел взгляд. – Я не должен был давать этим отношениям зеленый свет с самого начала. Я уже занят, и я знал это изначально. Я врал ему всё это время. Он обвинит меня во лжи, Крис. 

Крис лишь продолжал смотреть, как Бекхен качал головой, и медленно начинал ломаться. 

– Он будет злиться на меня и спросит, был ли я искренним все это время. Я действительно люблю его, но он больше не будет мне верить, и это пугает меня. Я не хочу терять его. 

Бекхен засопел и начал тереть глаза рукавом своего кардигана. 

– Он уже принял меня и мою разнородность, – сказал он, – но я не знаю насчет этого...

– Бек...

– Знаешь, он ведь первый, кто заставил меня чувствовать это счастье, – сухо засмеялся парень. – Он был честен со мной и всем, что я делал. Я хочу сказать ему, кто я. Ясно, ты ничего не сказал ему, потому что он еще не знает, – он вздохнул. – Чанель должен знать, с кем он встречается...

– Бекхен, послушай...

– Он выносит мою книжную манию. Он подарил мне Самородка. Он заботится обо мне, даже когда читает мне лекции, – Бекхен посмотрел на Криса влажными глазами. – Он прекрасен, Крис. 

Крис выждал секунду. 

– Ты закончил? 

Бекхен кивнул. Когда он попытался налить новый шот, Крис забрал у него бутылку. 

– Я работаю на твоего так называемого жениха. 

Потребовалась минута, чтобы Бекхен переварил сказанное. 

– Тогда твой босс – мой жених... – прохрипел он, будто пытаясь сам себе объяснить. 

Медленно кивая, Крис подтвердил это заявление. 

– Верно... Поэтому мы подходим к выводу, что Чанель...

– Я помолвлен с боссом Чанеля!.. – ошарашено заключил Бекхен, и слезы сами потекли по его щекам. – О Боже, Крис, – заплакал Бекхен, – Чанель будет в ярости... Я должен сказать ему. Я должен уехать. Я должен все исправить...

Спрятав глаза за рукавом, Бекхен нервничал. 

– Я хочу быть с ним, Крис... Он все, о чем я мечтал, но больше, чем я заслуживаю. Я люблю его... – он фыркнул. – Но я боюсь. Я не хочу терять его, поэтому... я не знаю. Я боюсь потерять его. 

Стиснув зубы, Крис понял, что его внутренние стены разваливаются от одной лишь картины, как пьяный Бекхен плачет в каком-то баре. И когда младший залил в себя еще один шот, Крис сдался. 

– Прекрати плакать, – приказал он и отодвинул стоящую рядом с Бекхеном бутылку. – Дай Чанелю шанс все понять! – повторился он.

– Нет, он не поймет, – отчаянно взвыл Бек. – Он уйдет от м...

– Замолчи, никуда он не уйдет, – парировал Крис.

– Откуда ты знаете чт...

– Потому что Чанель уже знает! – выкрикнул Крис.

В этот момент Бекхен замер и с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Криса. 

– Что?

– Я сказал, – медленно повторил Крис, – Чанель знает. 

Бекхен не мог найти слов в течение минуты. Его мозг пытался проанализировать каждый возможный способ, которым Крис, возможно, пытался сказать что-то другое, но весь его анализ сводился к одной вещи. 

– Он знает о моем женихе?

Вздохнув, Крис взял со стола салфетку и свернул её. Наклонившись к Бекхену, Крис взял в руки его лицо и стер слезы. И пока он медленно вытирал их, он лишь нежно смотрел на него.

– Нет, Бек, – сказал он мягко. – Он и есть твой жених.


	54. Chapter 54

_Глава 54  
Переворачивая страницы_

Все окончательно запуталось. Каждая мечта и «событие», о которых думал Бекхен, теперь разрушились на мелкие кусочки. После долгих минут, перетекающих в часы, и пьяных попыток отрицать, что Чанель был тем, о ком рассказал ему Крис, Бекхен начал паниковать.

Выпихнув Бекхена из бара подальше от любопытных глаз, Крис оттащил его назад к автомобилю, где тот продолжил опровергать «доказательства», что Чанель был его женихом.

Факт, что Чанель никогда не работал вне дома, был самым весомым доказательством того, что Крис «лжет». По пути домой, Крис не прекращал объяснять все Бекхену, который лишь отвернулся к окну и безучастно уставился на мимолетные пятна пейзажа.

-

— Он предпочитает работать дома, поэтому у него есть люди, которые делают все вторичные операции в городе… Весь дизайн продуктов сделан им лично. По большей части он работает в одиночку, но сотрудничает с другими, когда считает нужным. Работа на дому помогает ему думать и вдохновляет, вот почему он решил купить дом, удаленный от здания компании.

— То есть он генеральный директор…

— Да. Он просто немного необычный.

-

Бекхен краем уха схватывал слова Криса, но независимо от того, как сильно он пытался всё услышать, он не мог совладать с внутренним ураганом.

Все эти месяцы, которые он лично перенес с чувством вины, волнения по поводу честности в отношениях с Чанелем, были основаны лишь на вранье. Он чувствовал себя совершенно глупым, когда осознал наконец, что Чанель всё знал с самого начала.

-

— Этот ваш брак был заключен где-то за год до вашей встречи. Я не в курсе, знаешь ли ты, но вся вражда и конкурентоспособность между нашими компаниями основана лишь на кражах. Ваша компания крадет идеи у нашей компании. Мы крадем у вашей. В конце концов, мы получаем информацию, теряем информацию, получаем прибыль и теряем прибыль. Ситуацию явно нельзя назвать стабильной, поэтому ваши родители решили, что лучший способ решить это — объединить компании. Ты же уже слышал о слиянии, правильно?

— Да…

— Компании-то могут объединяться хоть каждый день, но между ними все равно была бы невидимая стена, отделяющая обе стороны. Ваш с Чанелем брак в значительной степени усилил бы связи и укрепил союз, ты ведь понимаешь. Если бы вы двое ужились вместе, то, черт, мы бы все были вынуждены заниматься игрой в любезных друзей друг с другом, это как ни крути.

— То есть я просто пешка…

— Я бы … не использовал это слово.

-

Стадия опровержения сменилась гневом.

-

— Я не уверен, знал ли ты об этом, но компания твоей семьи не так преуспевала в последнее время, да?

— Что?

— Мы не знали об этом, пока все не устаканилось. Не то, чтобы дела у вас плохи. Просто наша компания в течение последних нескольких лет занимала лидирующие позиции. Это не проблема. Мы все еще получили бы потенциал с вашей стороны, как только вы женились бы…

— Что ты имеешь в виду…

— Компании официально сольются только спустя несколько месяцев после вашей свадьбы. Как только ты и Чанель поженитесь, наша компания даёт твоим родителям немного денег, чтобы подправить дела перед официальным слиянием, а мы, в свою очередь, получаем доступ к вашим проектам. Выгодная сделка для Чанеля: он получает мужа и новый пакет работ одним махом.

-

Самородок чувствовал, что настроение его папы упало — он гладил его тихонько, будто боялся.

Когда мысли начали окутывать его, Бекхен почувствовал, что начал тонуть. Он пытался держать себя на плаву, сосредотачиваться на возможных положительных сторонах, но его надежда на лучшее рассыпалась, когда он понял: Чанель с самого начала видел в нем только сделку.

-

— Чанель ничего не говорил тебе из-за того, что волновался, что ты убежишь, если узнаешь. И тогда уже никто не будет знать, где ты. Возможно, он волновался, что все будет приостановлено, и слияние в том числе. Возможно, он просто решил сохранить тебя, спрятать.

-

Бекхен немедленно проанализировал каждую возможную причину, почему Чанель решил держать его рядом, зная, что Бекхен ничего не знал о том, на кого он работал. Когда все это свелось к нему, Бекхен замер.

Бекхену горько захотелось поаплодировать гиганту за использование его внутренних надежд и мечтаний о сказочном романе в своих интересах. Это было гениально. Жестоко, но гениально.

Как он понял, Чанель знал, что, если бы он влюбился в него, это бы исключило возможность нового побега. Фактически, Бекхен понял, что Чанель обернул всё в свою сторону ради своей же цели.

Любые другие отрицательные мысли меркли по сравнению с тем, что вся любовь Чанеля и заботливое внимаете были чистым фарсом, используемым, чтобы сохранять Бекхена при себе.

В течение многих недель он ощущал себя виноватым в том, что Чанель не знал, кем он действительно был. Но гигант уже обо всем знал. И в течение многих месяцев, после всех этих знаков любви, поцелуев, объятий и небольших причудливых переговоров под одеялом, Бекхен понял, что ни одно из них не было по-настоящему.

Как неудачный механизм жизнь Бекхена начала останавливаться, останавливаться и в конечном счете разваливаться.

-

К тому времени, как Крис припарковал автомобиль на заднем дворе, Бекхен прекратил его слушать. Крис попытался поднять его настроение, сменить тему разговора, но всё равно знал, что уже не сможет исправить того, что он сделал. Как только автомобиль был припаркован, он просмотрел на Бекхена, который медленно перемещал свой пристальный взгляд на дом, как будто это была его могила.

Открывая дверь, Крис в последний раз посмотрел на него перед тем, как выйти. Бекхен последовал за ним несколько секунд спустя, но вяло и медленно. Алкоголь все еще давал о себе знать, но уже не так сильно.

С Самородком в руках, он подошел к багажнику и подождал, пока Крис вручит ему несколько пакетов. С маленькой улыбкой на лице Крис покачал головой и сказал ему, что сам все отнесет.

Бекхен был готов настоять, но Самородок заставил его передумать. Он просто тихо зашагал к крыльцу. После того, как он постучал в дверь, Бекхен скривил губы и начал ждал, пока Кенсу откроет ему дверь. Было бы намного легче стоять перед поваром, а не перед гигантом, который теперь стоял напротив.

— Наконец-то вы вернулись, — пробормотал Чанель, когда открыл дверь. — Нужна помощь? — он обратился к Крису, который, в свою очередь, покачал головой. Поворачиваясь к Бекхену, Чанель открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но был встречен коротким взглядом и рукой, которая просто-напросто отодвинула его.

Нахмурившись, Чанель проводил парня недовольным взглядом и оставил парадную дверь открытой для Криса прежде, чем последовать за Бекхеном, который поставил Самородка на пол.

— Бекхен.

Парень сладким голосом пропел щенку ступать в его комнату, совершенно очевидно проигнорировав факт, что Чанель обратился к нему. Как только он закончил, он почесал мордочку Самородка и продолжил идти прямо к своей комнате.

От возмущения Чанель поперхнулся воздухом.

— Бекхен! — повторил он. Когда Бекхен продолжал игнорировать его, Чанель зашагал за ним быстрее. — Эй, Бек…

Внезапно, Бекхен резко развернулся, натянув на лицо улыбку.

— Я устал.

Чанель замер.

— Что?

— Я хочу немного вздремнуть, — сказал Бекхен и снова начал медленно поворачиваться. — Я устал, пока был в магазине…

— Разве ты не спал в машине? — спросил Чанель, мысленно вернувшись к телефонному разговору со своим подчиненным. — Я звонил Крису, он сказал…

— Он соврал, — резко выпалил Бекхен, но затем с выдохом успокоился. — Он соврал… я не спал.

У Чанеля была двухсекундная задержка реакции на новости, прежде чем он продолжил идти за Бекхеном с явным намерением вытянуть из того правду.

— Что значит соврал? — спросил он. Когда Самородок угрожающие зарычал, Чанель шикнул. — Тогда что ты делал?

— Я занимался другими делами.

— Какими? Опять ходил в книжный магазин? — предположил Чанель, стремясь к первой очевидной причине.

— Нет.

Немедленно встревоженный, Чанель набрал темп, следуя прямо за Бекхеном, пока они не добрались до конца прихожей.

— Тогда что ты делал?

— Это личное.

Чанель ожидал, что Бекхен повернет направо и направится прямо в их спальню, но вместо этого парень демонстративно развернулся на пятках и взял курс налево, в свою личную комнату. Хмурясь, Чанель сжал губы в тонкую линию и поймал Бекхена за предплечье.

— Что за личное? — прежде чем Бекхен смог ответить, Чанель покачал головой и спросил. — Почему бы тебе не поспать в нашей комнате? Кровать там намного лучше.

Как будто в него ударила молния, Бекхен тут же скинул с себя руку Чанеля и как ошпаренный отскочил. Наконец посмотрев Паку прямо в глаза, Бекхен перестал себя сдерживать и отодрал Самородка от штанины гиганта.

— Я не должен отчитываться, что я делаю в свое свободное время, — прошипел он. — Ты ведь и так уже слишком многое знаешь. А, и к твоему сведению, я не хочу спать в нашей постели — нашей, Чанель? Нет. Это твоя кровать. Я не хочу спать в твоей постели. Я хочу спать в своей. Я бы сказал тебе, почему, но ты, наверное, уже и так знаешь.

Сбитый с толку внезапной враждебностью Бекхена, Чанель был готов прийти к заключению, что это было раздражение из-за нехватки сна, — Бек тот еще засранец по утрам — но чем больше Бекхен говорил, тем более остро Чанель мог чувствовать запах алкоголя.

— Что за черт, Бекхен? — Чанель нахмурился. — Ты что, пил?!

— Знаешь что? Да, я пошел выпить. И да, я позволил нескольким красивым парням купить для меня выпивку. А знаешь что? Я даже позволил им потрогать мою задницу. А ещё, знаешь, я, возможно, даже позволил одному поцеловать себя, — прекрасно зная, что Чанель не примет его блеф близко к сердцу, Бекхен хотя бы попытался вызвать маленькие уколы ревности. Непосредственно перед тем, как у Чанеля появилась возможность ответить, Бекхен отошел к дверному проему и взялся за ручку. — Но это не должно тебя волновать, потому что я буду пить и трогать других людей после того, как мы расстанемся, глупый гигант.

Бекхен резко закрыл дверь, но затем быстро, удивив Чанеля, открыл её снова.

— Положи корм Самородка в кладовую, но сначала наполни миски. И не выбрасывай мою еду. Можешь съесть мой 'Сникерс', только когда я уйду отсюда. Глядишь, поможет. _Не тормози_.

И еще раз хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом Чанеля. Сжав челюсти, Чанель начал дергать дверную ручку, но Бекхен демонстративно громко подпер чем-то дверь.

— Бекхен, открой дверь, — потребовал Чанель, стуча кулаком по дереву. Не получив ответа, он начал стучать ещё сильнее. — Бекхен!

— Ради Бога, я пытаюсь заснуть!

Чанель услышал приглушенный голос, кричащий на него из-за двери, и заворчал.

— Черт возьми! Открой дверь, и тогда мы сможем поговорить.

— Неужели ты разучился понимать по-человечески! Да сколько можно?! — крикнул в ответ голос.

Выругавшись, Чанель понял, что ничего не добьется. Отойдя от двери, Чанель направился сначала в гостиную, а затем вошел на кухню, куда Крис принес все пакеты из машины и теперь под присмотром Кенсу распаковывал.

Не обращая ни на что внимания и зная, что Кенсу стал невольным свидетелем, Чанель тут же обратился к Крису.

— Что за черт, Ву?!

Подняв брови, Крис остановился.

— А?

— Ты дал ему выпить…

— Он сделал все без моего ведома…

— И теперь он бормочет эту ерунду о расставании.

— О, нет, — сказал Крис, качая головой. — Это не ерунда.

Чанель сделал паузу.

— Что?

— Он собирается сделать это, — пробубнил Крис. — Я пытался поговорить с ним, отговорить, но ты сам знаешь, каково это.

Очевидно игнорируя потрясенный взгляд Чанеля, Крис поднял пакет из магазина и начал вытаскивать продукты. Он что-то вытащил, протянул это Чанелю, усмехнулся и наклонил голову.

—  _Сникерс_?


	55. Chapter 55

_Глава 55  
Что он хочет и что получает_   


Заявление Бекхена о расставании не особо беспокоит Чанеля. Его Бекхен был пьяным и глупым – это и было его оправданием в данной ситуации. Не было в его словах ничего такого, о чем стоило бы волноваться, поэтому Чанель отложил эту проблему на потом, посчитав её вполне себе безобидной.

Пока Бекхен решил 'вздремнуть', тишину в доме нарушал лишь включенный в гостиной телевизор и редкие перепалки Сехуна с Каем. Неожиданно для себя, Чанель, не занятый работой, понял, что без голоса Бекхена в доме слишком тихо. И эта тишина нагоняла тоску. По каким-то даже ему непонятным причинам Чанель начал думать, что постоянно слышать голос Бекхена стало нормой. 

Только после обеда Чанель решил, что у Бекхена было уже достаточно времени, чтобы выспаться. Даже Кенсу и Кай выползли из своей пещеры позора, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. К тому времени, как все пообедали, Чанель взял на себя задачу вытащить Бекхена поесть.

Зная, что Бек закрыл дверь, Чанель предварительно зашел в свой кабинет и взял универсальный ключ от своего дома. Уже прокручивая замок в комнату Бекхена, Чанель ожидал привычно зайти, но был встречен стулом, придвинутым к дверной ручке. К слову, Самородок, услышавший копошение у двери, тут же подорвался к ней и глупо начал скрести стул, невольно двигая его чуть дальше. Это, наверное, был первый раз, когда Чанель был действительно благодарен этой собаке. А заодно он поблагодарил небеса за то, что Самородок был столь же неуклюжим и глупым, как и его отец – что было полезным в определенных случаях. Когда он подошел к закутанному кокону на кровати, Чанель лишь проигнорировал скулящую собаку, которая пыталась кусаться. 

Потребовалось несколько секунд и один толчок, чтобы перевернуть Бекхена на спину, и в конечном счете Чанель медленно распутал одеяло. С маленькой улыбкой, касающейся его губ, Чанель рассматривал, как Бекхен начал медленно открывать глаза и отходить от накатившей сонливости. 

Посмотрев в туманные ото сна глаза, Чанель, севший на кровать, протянул руку и мягко потрепал Бекхена по щеке. 

– Ну, самое время проснуться, – с улыбкой заверил он. – Давай. Вставай. Ты должен покушать. Все остальные уже пообедали. 

Все еще сонный, Бекхен что-то пробормотал и, чмокнув губами, улегся обратно. Чанель снова слегка потряс его и перевернул обратно на спину. 

– Ну, давай. Вставай с кровати, – сказал он, прижав руку к телу Бекхена. – Твоя еда ждет тебя на столе. 

Когда Бекхен продолжил ворчать, закрывая лицо руками, Чанель щелкнул языком и поднял Бекхена за запястья. 

– Если не хочешь вставать, может принести еду в постель, гм?

Наклоняясь вперед, он пытался убрать с лица Бекхена прядь волос, но почти немедленно Бекхен уклонился, отодвинув его руки. 

– Нет...

Чанель мигнул.

– Что нет?

– Я не хочу есть, – сказал Бекхен хриплым голосом. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел...

– Так дело не пойдет, – сказал Чанель. – Ты должен поесть. 

– Я сказал, что не хочу есть, – сердито бросил Бекхен, переворачиваясь и прижимая лицо к матрасу. Когда он почувствовал прикосновение Чанеля к своему плечу, то никак не среагировал. – Выйди. 

Хмурясь, Чанель стянул с Бекхена одеяло и сбросил его на пол, на радость Самородка. 

– Ну чего ты такой ворчливый? – выдохнул Пак, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию.

Бекхен неожиданно резко кинул на Чанеля злобный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц и фыркнул. 

– По крайней мере, я не лгун, – выплюнул он, удивляя Чанеля. – Возможно, мы должны пересмотреть наши отношения. 

Внезапно, Бекхен сел и отодвинулся от Чанеля. 

– Давай-ка начнем, – сказал он с невозмутимым видом. Внутренний голос Чанеля практически кричал, что что-то было не так. – В первую очередь, привет, меня зовут Бекхен. Вы господин Пак Чанель. Я ваша горничная на полной ставке в течение двадцати четырех часов, включая выходные. 

В этот момент Чанель начинал подвергать сомнению все то, что, черт возьми, произошло с Бекхеном во сне. По тому, как он говорил, казалось, будто у него было своего рода сонное сотрясение головного мозга. Соглашаясь с ним, Чанель кивнул. 

– Хорошо...

– Господин Пак Чанель, – сказал Бекхен с долей горечи, и Чанель прекрасно его уловил, – вы мой босс. Мне платят ту же сумму, что и повару, помощнику повара и садовнику. Они не делают и половины того дерьма, которое делаю я, но нам все равно платят одинаково. Но знаете, я предполагаю, что у них нет привилегий, которые есть у меня. Я получил вашу кредитную карту, я получил домашнее животное, и я заставляю вас трахаться со мной каждый раз, когда я хочу. 

У Чанеля почти упала челюсть: он не знал, что сказать. Он, конечно, знал, что что-то было не так. Бекхен пришел домой, крича о разрыве, а теперь спросонья сидит и выплевывает слова, с которых капает вульгарность и горечь. 

– Бек...

– У меня же есть все эти чертовы привилегии, не так ли? – спросил Бекхен, внезапно представляясь Паку ужасно грустным. – У меня есть все привилегии, которые заставили бы меня захотеть остаться с тобой? Здесь? Ты дал мне все, что нормальный человек никогда не дал бы горничной, Чанель. Какой человек просто так вручит служанке кредитную карту, ради Бога. 

– Я дал тебе, карту потому что...

– И почему ты не уволил меня? – продолжил Бекхен. – Я оставил тебя на солнце, и ты сгорел. Я бросал тебе вызов бесчисленное количество раз. Я бил тебя, кричал на тебя и хлопал дверью прямо перед твоим носом. Я принес собаку в твой дом, и я заставил нанять моего друга!

На секунду Бекхен опустил взгляд и прикусил дрожащую губу. Он покачал головой и снова посмотрел на Чанеля. 

– Почему я не был уволен? – спросил он спокойно. – Почему ты не уволил меня? Я был ужасной горничной. Ты должен был уволить меня давным-давно, но ты этого не сделал. Почему? – Бекхен ждал. – Почему ты оставил меня?

Чанель знал, что Бекхен ожидал ответ, но он не мог. Он не знал, поймет ли Бекхен полное объяснение. Сжав губы, он скривился.

– Я оставил тебя, потому что я...

– И не надо мне тут оправданий, – сказал Бекхен, практически молящим голосом. – Не говори мне, что я просто понравился тебе, потому что знаю, что это не так. Не в начале, уж точно. Не тогда и, возможно, даже не сейчас...

– Что? – голос Чанеля резко перебил Бекхена.

Неумолимый, Бекхен не спускал с него взгляда. 

– Я сказал, что такой 'я' может тебе не понравиться, – повторился он. – Не делайте вид, что не расслышали, господин Пак Чанель. 

– Что, черт возьми, на тебя нашло?! – наконец воскликнул сытый по горло Чанель.

– Я просто хочу знать почему! – закричал Бекхен. Привстав, он слез с кровати и поднял с пола Самородка, успокоив щенка, который начал скрести ковер. – Скажи мне, почему ты хотел, чтобы я остался, – попросил он. – Просто скажи...

Выглядя взволнованным, Чанель так же встал, теперь возвышаясь над парнем. 

– Что произошло, пока ты спал? – спросил он. – Тебе снился кошмар или что?

В глазах Бекхена вспыхнула ярость: он понимал, что Чанель избегает ответа на его вопрос. 

– Нет, – сказал он. – Почему ты не можешь просто ответить мне? Почему я не был уволен? Почему я получаю привилегии? Почему, скажи мне… 

У Чанеля на языке вертелась правда, но он изо всех сил пытался избежать её. Рассказывать Бекхену всё, когда он в таком полуистеричном состоянии, совершенно бесполезно. Ещё не время. 

Чанель понятия не имел что, черт возьми, произошло во время пребывания Бекхена с Крисом в магазине, но он был уверен, что что-то пошло совершенно не так. Сжав челюсти, Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– Я не могу... 

Бекхен моргнул. 

– Что?

– Я не могу сказать тебе, – признался Чанель, получая от Бекхена испуганный взгляд. – Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда ты в таком состоянии...

– Тогда я хочу пойти домой... – сказал Бекхен самым низким голосом, который Чанелю когда-либо приходилось от него слышать. – Я хочу уйти, я хочу уволиться, и я хочу порвать… господин Пак, я хочу уйти от Вас. 

Они выдержали минутную тишину, прежде чем Бекхен снова предпринял попытку покинуть Пака. Поймав его руку, Чанель остановил его. 

– Что случилось?

Бекхен вздрогнул из-за сжавшейся на его запястье руки Чанеля. 

– Господин Пак...

– Чанель, Бекхен, Чанель, – отпустив руку Бекхена, Чанель силком забрал у него собаку. 

Он быстро подошел к двери и, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на вопли Бекхена, выставил Самородка за дверь, закрыв ту на замок. Когда Чанель развернулся, его любезно встретили кулаки Бекхена. Не то чтобы они могли навредить ему, но они явно показывали, насколько зол был их владелец. 

– Ты ужасен! – кричал Бек, барабаня в грудь Чанеля. – Боже, я ненавижу тебя… за все…

Чанель молчал, позволяя Бекхену бить его, и в конечном итоге удары становились всё более и более слабыми, а его голос начинал ломаться.

– Кого я обманываю? Я очень люблю тебя… я уже миллион раз говорил это тебе, – слабо заявил Бекхен, не поднимая взгляда на гиганта. – Я думал, что ты был моим хэппи эндом, Ёль. Я и сейчас этого хочу, но это невозможно, не так ли? Потому что всё это не реально?

– О чём ты вообще гов...

– А ну прекрати! – неожиданно выкрикнул Бекхен, и Чанель замолчал, поймав его взгляд. – Можешь расслабиться, Пак! Остановись, потому что я уже все знаю!

Бекхен покачал головой и уткнулся Чанелю в плечо, и последний смело смог предположить, что тот сейчас будет плакать. Достаточно странно, но он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Он не знал, что делать и вместо этого просто начал слушать.

– Ты наслаждался? Смеялся надо мной за моей спиной? ‘О, посмотрите, Бекхен драит ванну. Он стирает мне. Он заправляет постели. Он охотно раздвигает ноги для меня!’. 

Внезапно, Чанель схватил Бекхена за шиворот и практически бросил его на матрас. 

– Замолчи, – потребовал Чанель. – Черт возьми, что это за истерика. Я думал, мы это уже переросли. Я думал, мы уже обсудили этот твой заскок!

Бекхен прекратил бороться, недоверчиво посмотрев на Чанеля.

– Ты думаешь, что это вызвано моей неуверенностью? В нас?

– Да! – сказал Чанель непреклонно , хотя прекрасно знал, что это было что-то больше. – Ты говоришь о каких-то привилегиях и открыто подвергаешь сомнению, настоящие ли у нас отношения. Ты был достаточно раз в моей кровати, чтобы сказать, что, да, черт возьми, это все правда...

– Боже...

– Поэтому, если мы действительно должны пройти это снова, тогда...

– Остановись! – крикнул Бекхен, корчась под натиском Чанеля. Его глаза заблестели, влажные от слез, что угрожали обрушиться на его щеки. – Просто остановись. Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня. Мы не о том говорим!

– Тогда о чем, черт возьми?!

– О том, что ты мой жених, Чанель! – закричал Бекхен. 

Как только он сказал это, он почувствовал в сердце какой-то толчок – говорить об этом вслух совсем по-другому. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Чанель признался сам, но сейчас Бекхен понял: Чанель ни за что не признается сам — тогда бы все развалилось.

Дыхание Чанеля дрогнуло. Ему даже показалось, что он неправильно услышал, но увидев слезы парня, он понял, что все верно. Бекхен знал, и все внезапно встало на свои места. 

– Бек...

– Ты наслаждался? – спросил Бекхен, горько ухмыльнувшись. – Пока я был под тобой? Пока я жил в своих хрустальных замках? Тебе нравилось иметь сына своих конкурентов, как шлюху, выкрикивающую твоё имя каждый раз, когда ее трахают? – ухмылка медленно начинала таять. – Весело ты проводил время...

Смотря свысока на него, Чанель не знал, как реагировать. 

– Кто сказал тебе? – спросил он спокойно.

Бекхен повернул голову в сторону. 

– Очевидно, что не ты, – ответил он мягко. – Было бы лучше, конечно, получить это известие от тебя... Но, предполагаю, что ты не хотел просветить меня. 

Протянув руку, Чанель заставил Бекхена посмотреть на него. 

– Это был Крис, не так ли?

– А теперь это имеет значение? – горько заявил Бекхен. – Думаю, нет. Единственная вещь, которая меня волнует – ты все это время скрывал от меня правду! И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы я влюбился в тебя и принял брак без сопротивления? Ты знал, что я не хотел быть частью фиктивного брака, поэтому просто заставил в себя влюбиться...

Закрыв глаза, Бекхен рвано выдохнул и неистово потер лицо руками. 

– Ты должен был сказать мне, что знал… – сказал он дрожащим голосом. – Ты должен был сказать мне, потому что теперь я чувствую себя полным идиотом. Я стал слишком уязвимым. Я открыл тебе свое прошлое, я полюбил тебя всего... Но ты просто использовал это, не так ли?

– Что Крис сказал тебе?

– Все, – засмеялся Бекхен. – Он рассказал мне все… И я не собираюсь врать. Когда он рассказал мне, мне захотелось плакать. Почему? Потому что я люблю тебя. Меня это волнует, потому что ты единственный, кого я действительно полюбил... Но вся моя значимость в твоей жизни ограничивалась несколькими проектами и деньгами, я просто... Мне просто хотелось умереть. 

Бекхен скривил губы. 

– Ты всегда говорил мне, что все те парни в моей жизни не заслуживали меня. Ты сказал, что я имею право на лучшее… Но, знаешь, никто никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать так же ужасно, как ты, Ёль... Ты использовал меня, заставил чувствовать себя глупым и бесполезным так, что никто даже и рядом не стоит. 

Эти слова попали явно в точку, вынудив Чанеля действовать. Он залез сверху на Бекхена, полностью нависая над ним. Когда Бекхен попытался вырваться из-под него, Чанель поймал его за рубашку и прижал к матрасу рукой.

– У тебя неправильное представление, – сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Чанель. – Ты дезинформирован и принял все за худше...

– Ты ведь Пак Чанель?! Из этого скверного семейства 'Пак', с которой моя семья соревнуется с незапамятных времен?

– Да, но....

– И ты жених, с которым я был связан все это время?

– Да...

– И в обмен на мою руку, наши компании сливаются, мои родители получают деньги на улучшение дел нашей семьи и для вашей выгоды, а ты принимаешь проекты и все документы, я правильно понял?

Сжав челюсти, Чанель понял, что его загнали в угол.

– Да, но, Бек, это...

– Тогда я не дезинформирован! – закричал Бекхен.

– Нет! – парировал Чанель. – Ты дезинформирован о нас, и, черт побери, это мое главное чертово беспокойство!

Бросив на парня злобный взгляд, Бекхен поперхнулся от возмущения. 

– И почему это? Это так или иначе все мираж. Тебя это не заботит. Все, чего ты хотел, так это получить выгоду от брака со мной. Ты не заботишься обо мне в этих...

– А вот тут ты неправ, – сказал Чанель. – Я забочусь о тебе...

– О, да, потому что тебе нужен я, живой и дышащий, чтобы подписать все, правильно? – Бекхен резко опустил плечи, снизу вверх смотря на Чанеля. – Вот почему все это время ты содержал меня. Тебе нужен был я, вслепую любящий тебя и готовый ради тебя на все!

– Я оставил тебя здесь, потому что думал, что ты пытался глупо развалить и саботировать мою компанию, а также из-за соглашения, – разъяснил Чанель. – Если бы я не начал влюбляться в тебя, я бы давно тебя выкинул еще до того, как узнал, кто ты. Если бы я ничего не чувствовал к тебе, то я бы и спать с тобой не стал... Честное слово, Бекхен, чем ты думаешь?

Качая головой, Бекхен отказался верить любому намеку на искренность в словах Чанеля. 

– Это просто секс, ты же знаешь. Просто...

Схватив Бекхена за подборок, Чанель снова заставил того посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

– Думаешь, я бы спал с тобой, если бы ты мне был безразличен?

Бекхен скривил губы, болезненно улыбнувшись. 

– Я потерял свою девственность с парнем, лицо которого я даже не помню. Мне запретили заниматься сексом в моей комнате в общежитии, меня забирала полиция торгового центра за то, что я занимался сексом в туалете, и я ложился под стольких людей, что ты безусловно чувствовал бы отвращение. Чанель, ты вообще не думал, когда трахал меня. Я Бён Бекхен, живое доказательство, что ты можешь трахнуть кого-то, кого ты даже не любишь, забыл?

Чанель шепотом выругался прежде, чем откинуться назад и сесть на кровати. 

– Ты чертовски ужасен, – просипел он. – Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь доказать тебе, что я люблю тебя, ты вытаскиваешь свою козырную карту ненадежности! 

Парень выдохнул. 

– Да! Я Пак Чанель, твой чертов жених. Я генеральный директор той самой компании, которая конкурирует с “Byuns”, – начал он. – Если я женюсь на тебе, я по существу получаю контроль над пакетом акций и проектов твоей семьи. По правде говоря, я извлекаю пользу из этого фиктивного брака больше, чем ты или твоя семья. Однако не смей, черт возьми, путать меня и мои чувства к тебе. И даже если мои слова неубедительны, то к настоящему моменту ты должен уже знать, что я чувствую к тебе по тому, как я люблю тебя в постели. 

Бекхен рискнул и привстал. 

– Остановись...

Быстро, Чанель вновь уложил Бекхена на лопатки. Обеими руками он обхватил его лицо и припал к его губам своими.

Уже вскоре перестав рыпаться, Бекхен понял, что все его усилия напрасны, и он не сможет оттолкнуть гиганта. Он не знал, что с ним, но, когда он устал бороться, то сдался, предоставив Чанелю доступ к его рту.

Чанель прекрасно слышал протесты Бекхена, но в то же время чувствовал, как тот постепенно прекратил сопротивляться. Бён вцепился в его рубашку, как за спасательный круг, а Чанель одним быстрым движением расставил его ноги и лег между ними. 

В этот момент Бекхен совершил ошибку: он открыл губы в тихом охе, и Чанель окончательно завладел им и больше не давал отдохнуть. Бекхен чувствовал, как рука Чанеля постепенно скользила под его рубашкой.

– Знаешь, – грубо заявил Чанель, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, – я никогда не хотел заходить так далеко с этим враньем, – когда Бекхен начал хныкать и корчиться, он быстро соединил их губы. – Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но я боялся, что ты будешь реагировать, прямо как сейчас. 

– Ты... Ах... – затрясся Бекхен и впился в плечи Чанеля пальцами, когда почувствовал прикосновение Чанеля. 

– Ты все еще... все еще... Нгх... Врешь. И как мне тебе доверять, Ёль...

Когда Чанель добрался до его шеи, Бекхен не спускал с него глаз, а затем отвернулся. Пока Чанель продолжал осыпать его тело легкими поцелуями, ласково говоря слова привязанности, Бекхен уставился на стену, абстрагируясь от всего, что говорил Пак.

– Если ты не понимаешь, что я люблю тебя, словами, то позволь мне показать...

Бекхен против ничего не высказал, и Чанель проложил себе путь вниз. Когда Бён услышал, что Чанель расстегнул его джинсы, он просто закрыл глаза и приподнял бедра, облегчая Чанелю задачу. Его рубашка была следующей, и даже тогда Бекхен охотно позволил этому предмету одежды исчезнуть. 

Медленно, он чувствовал, что Чанель опустился своими поцелуями непозволительно низко. 

– Я люблю тебя с момента, когда твой смех стал песней, в такт которой моё сердце отбивает ритм... Каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь и вижу тебя рядом, я благодарю Бога, что ты оказался здесь, а не...

В момент, когда голое тело Чанеля накрыло его собственное, Бекхена накрыло и наслаждение, и отчуждение одновременно. Ему нравилось чувствовать теплое тело Чанеля. Это тепло заставило Бекхена почувствовать реальность. Это было утешительно, давало надежду, что кто-то в мире действительно любит его в ответ... Или хотя бы он в это верил. 

– Ах… Даже если бы ты никогда и не убежал, и даже если бы мы довели планы брака до конца, я все равно влюбился бы в тебя. И мы были бы вдвоем. Вместе. Это просто еще один исход одного сценария...

Поцелуи Чанеля стали интенсивными. И с каждым движением языка, Бекхен открывался все больше. Он сделал все, чтобы восполнить потребность в любви – а еще почувствовать себя невероятно пустым внутри после того, как все закончится. 

Он знал, что хотел Чанеля. Он хотел быть любимым для гиганта, в которого он влюбился. Нет в мире ничего прекраснее, чем чувствовать, как искренне любил его в ответ его гигант.

В некотором смысле, он хотел вернуться к тому времени, когда он ничего не знал. Он хотел вернуться ко времени, когда он не знал тайн Чанеля – время, когда Бекхен не должен был подвергать сомнению побуждения Чанеля к “любви”.

– Скажите мне, что ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас, Бек… Или просто скажи нет...

Бекхен лишь кивнул, и парень все понял. 

Бекхен подавился воздухом и начал как рыба глотать воздух, когда почувствовал первый толчок Чанеля, сразу глубоко и совершенно по-собственнически. Он вцепился в плечи Пака, пока тот жарко выдыхал в его шею и что-то хило бормотал чисто для себя. 

Когда Чанель начал ритмично двигаться, Бекхен со всей силой прижался к нему, как будто боялся отпустить.

– Я люблю тебя. 

Заветные три слова наконец коснулись его.

Пока Чанель сжимал его в своих руках, медленно показывая свою любовь собственным физическим способом, Бекхен цеплялся за него, благодарный, что Чанель не мог видеть, как он тихо плакал. 

– Я люблю тебя…

Чанель продолжал повторять эти слова как молитву, чувствуя, как будто это поможет ему достучаться до парня. Потому что Бекхен всё еще не верил ему. 

-

Ранним утром Бекхен принял решение.

Даже если человек, которого он любил, лежал около него, он не мог отпугнуть мысль, что всё это было миражом. 

Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы его мечта о крепкой и взаимной любви оказалась реальностью, но несмотря на все усилия, он не мог отпугнуть свои мрачные сомнения.

Чанель не был его рыцарем, а его жизнь – книжным вымыслом.

Медленно, Бекхен выпутался из рук Чанеля. Под угасающим лунным светом, просачивающимся через окно, Бекхен едва смог отвести взгляд от мирного лица спящего Пака. 

Бекхен быстро нашел свою одежду, взял то, чего хватит на первое время и оставил все остальное.

Тихо выйдя из комнаты, он нашел на кухне спящего Самородка и мягко разбудил щенка, взяв на руки. Медленно, Бекхен подошел к домашнему телефону и вызвал такси.

После того, как всё было готово, он выключил свет и тихо вышел из дома, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. А затем просто сидел, держа Самородка на коленях, снаружи и ждал, пока не приехало такси. 

Бекхен просто тихо и молча открыл заднюю дверь поданной машины и сел внутрь. Он мягко гладил щенка, даже не оглянувшись, пока машина удалялась от оставшегося позади дома.


	56. Chapter 56

_Глава 56  
Взрыв из прошлого_

Когда Чанель почувствовал опустевшую и холодную постель, он несомненно подумал о Бекхене. И когда в доме не раздалось ни единого звука собаки, Чанель подтвердил свою догадку, что парочка давно покинула дом.

Причин, по которым Чанель был чертовки зол, было много. Главная из них – Бекхен сбежал от проблемы, уехав посреди ночи после столь эгоистичного порыва страсти. 

Кенсу держался в стороне от своего работодателя, небрежно и спокойно предлагая ему успокоиться и сесть за стол. Из всех остальных в доме Кенсу был единственным, кого не беспокоили вопли и проклятия Чанеля. Так долго работая на Пака, Кенсу уже видел все это.

Когда Чанель так и не явился на завтрак, Кенсу взял на себя поиски эмоционально неуравновешенного босса. Поискав его в кабинете и прежней спальне Бекхена, которую оставили нетронутой в отличие от всего остального дома, Кенсу вздохнул и направился в спальню Чанеля, услышав звук воды. 

В тот момент, как он вошел в комнату, Чанель вышел из душа абсолютно голым. Из уважения и дискомфорта, Кенсу решил не спускать глаз с потолка.

– Ты не спустился к завтраку, – беспечно сказал Кенсу, как будто это было абсолютно нормально стоять перед голым боссом.

– Упакуй мне что-нибудь поесть в дорогу, – ответил Чанель и взял полотенце, быстро пытаясь высушить волосы.

Внимательно рассматривая потолок, Кенсу спросил:

– Едешь куда-то? 

– Бекхен, наверное, вернулся домой, – пробормотал Пак, взяв сухое полотенце и обернув его вокруг талии. – Он будет в доме своих родителей, там его и найду. 

Нахмурив брови, Кенсу на мгновение сделал паузу, прежде чем он наконец опустил голову и посмотрел Чанелю прямо в глаза. 

– Возможно, тебе не стоит этого делать, – сказал он вкрадчивым голосом. – Возможно, ты должен дать ему время, ну, знаешь, немного пространства. 

– Кенсу, я не могу...

– Он не будет слушать тебя, – заявил Кенсу внезапно намного более острым тоном. – Он уехал посреди ночи, Чанель. И он убежал из дома, потому что он не хотел жениться. Если ты поедешь за ним, он просто снова убежит. 

Чанель застыл и расстроенно посмотрел на Кенсу. Сначала он, казалось, хотел возразить, но секунду спустя он успокоился и в конечном счете сдался.

– Тогда что мне делать? – спокойно спросил он.

– Не езжай за ним, – ответил Кенсу спокойно. – Дай ему время. Когда он будет готов, тогда и можешь попробовать еще раз. А сейчас оставь Бён Бекхена в покое. 

-

Иногда Бекхен задавался вопросом: не испортили ли любовные романы его представление о реальной любви? Возможно, его рыцарь не был таким, как в историях, что он читал. 

Бекхен сидел на одной из лавочек полуопустевшей улицы. Он вздохнул, притянул к груди колени и обнял их.

Если любовь была возможна в книгах, то Бекхен был уверен, что она была возможна и в реальной жизни. Он знал, что некоторые аспекты в любовных романах были просто смешны, но в общие черты любви Бекхен непреклонно верил. Однако любовь была проблемой.

Наматывая мысли на веретено времени, Бекхен вернулся обратно к размышлению о гиганте, которого он оставил.

Глубоко внутри у Бекхена был неопределенный контрольный список того, как он изобразил свое прекрасное долго-и-счастливо. Чанель не соответствовал ни одному пункту в его списке пожеланий, но Бекхен понял, что тогда его это не волновало. Чанель был чуть выше всего. 

Когда он уехал, у него было время, чтобы успокоиться. Во время поездки на поезде в город Самородок спал на его коленях. Воспоминания о том, как они с Чанелем занялись любовью той ночью, моментными вспышками мерцали в памяти. 

Бекхен думал и думал: может быть, Чанель говорил правду. Возможно, гигант был искренним. Возможно, Чанель действительно заботился о нем, и возможно их отношения не были основаны на сексе и деньгах. 

Бекхен держался за надежду, что был не прав, а позже ненавидел себя за то, что при этом был так глуп. 

Каждый раз, когда героини оставляли своих любовников с разбитым сердцем после ссоры, те всегда следовали за ними независимо от их ссоры. В сердце Бекхена зародилась мимолетная надежда: ему хотелось, чтобы Чанель преследовал за ним немедленно, как только узнал, что он ушел. В любом случае это был бы хоть какой-то знак, что Чанель хотел вернуть его.

Но поскольку время всё шло и шло, а солнце первого дня исчезло за горизонтом, Бекхен подавил все свои ожидания, в конечном счете сказав себе, что все они были детской глупостью, которые происходят только в книгах.

-

Используя прихваченные с собой деньги, Бекхен заплатил за одну ночь в отеле – но, к сожалению, не более того. Да, у него были свои кредитные карты и даже семейная банковская, но он тут же мысленно отказался от их использования. 

Бекхен купил целый пакет, полный нездоровой пищи и нескольких банок корма для собак для Самородка. На второй день их новой бродяжной жизни Бекхен поселился в парке. Пока он ел, Самородок свободно бродил, а дети, гулявшие в парке, подбегали к щенку, и Бекхен впервые за эти дни улыбнулся.

Когда наступила ночь, они оба так и уснули на траве до самого утра, пока их не разбудили дети, спрашивающие, все ли с ними в порядке. Наконец спросонья оглянувшись, Бекхен понял, что он больше не был в доме Чанеля. Звуки автомобилей, гудящих на заднем плане, был весомым доказательством.

-

Наверное, никогда бы в жизни Бекхен не подумал, что будет жить бездомной жизнью. К третьему дню он понял, что так продолжаться не может. Его спина жутко болела, а волосы просто жить не могли без шампуня. Последней каплей стал Самородок, не готовый больше питаться дешевым кормом. 

Но, однако, Бекхен отказался возвращаться.

Будучи всю жизнь человеком, который не волновался о деньгах, Бекхен понял, что он ничего не может без них. Технически, у него были деньги, но его упрямство восстало против логики. Некоторое время Бекхен думал найти работу, пока не понял, что у него не было никаких навыков.

Быть горничной у Чанеля – это единственная работа, да и та по опыту закончилась горько.

Да, он хорош в математике, технике и физике, но отныне все три пункта под запретом: уж слишком они напоминают о Чанеле, от которого он так хочет убежать. А пока он просто поспит на траве в парке. 

-

На четвертый день Бекхен был готов использовать свои кредитные карты, но, поскольку у судьбы как всегда свои планы, ему улыбнулась удача – ему посчастливилось столкнуться кое с кем из своего прошлого. Когда он позорно шел к соседнему банку, Самородка привлек незнакомец с солнцезащитными очками на носу. Будучи дружественным по отношению к незнакомцам, Самородок игриво залаял и закружил у ног мужчины.

Бекхен нервно засмеялся и попытался отогнать Самородка, но незнакомец остановил его. Моргая, Бекхен приподнял брови, пока незнакомец по-домашнему начал ворковать с собакой. 

– Как его зовут? – спросил парень, не отрывая взгляд от Самородка, который всё пытался его облизать. 

– Самородок, – сказал Бекхен с улыбкой.

– Самородок? – и тогда незнакомец наконец повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бекхена, но тут же затих. – Это... Погоди, Бек?

Сначала Бекхен подумал, что он неправильно расслышал, но, когда незнакомец снял свои очки, он немедленно вспомнил, кто стоял перед ним. 

– Лухан?

Парень быстро поднялся и попытался обнять Бекхена, но тот быстро отскочил. 

– Я не принимал ванну четыре дня. Ты явно не хотел бы трогать меня, – сказал он, справедливо предупредив парня.

Лухан лишь понимающе кивнул головой. Вокруг них ходили люди, то и дело кидая на парочку недовольные или заинтересованные взгляды. После нескольких секунд, Лухан оглянулся и спросил. 

– Ну, что делаешь? Идешь домой?

– Мм, нет, – ответил Бекхен, скривив губы. – Я, ну, отчасти вроде как бездомный сейчас, поэтому...

– Тебя выгнали? – заинтересованно спросил парень. 

– Я просто не хочу возвращаться домой. 

В голове Лухана что-то щелкнуло. 

– О, ты сбежал, – когда Бекхен безразлично пожал плечами, Лухан понял, что был прав. – Тебе есть где остановиться?

– Я сплю в парке, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами, как будто это было обычное явление. 

Посмотрев вниз на собаку Бекхена, Лухан мысленно продумал свои варианты. Наконец, парень посмотрел на Бекхена и сказал:

– Хочешь остановиться у меня? Моя квартира недалеко отсюда. 

Бекхен явно не ожидал такого предложения. Он ненадолго задумался, не понимая, в чем подвох, но затем немного улыбнулся и все-таки решил принять помощь. 

– Было бы отлично. 

– Отлично! – снова вернув всё внимание к щенку, Лухан взял Самородка на руки. – Он ладит с другими животными?

Никогда не думавший об этом, Бекхен пожал плечами. 

– Он никогда не видел других животных, так что я не знаю. 

– Хорошо, – довольно сказал Лухан и зашагал в другую сторону от банка, невольно приглашая Бекхена следовать за ним, – просто у меня дома тоже есть животные. Они неопасные и дружелюбные, поэтому, если характер Самородка добродушный, проблем не возникнет. 

Идя в ногу с Луханом, Бекхен засунул руки в карманы штанов. Они шли молча, даже не обмениваясь и словом. Только когда они перешли улицу, Бекхен попытался завести разговор.

– Разве ты не хочешь спросить, почему я несколько дней шатаюсь как бездомный? – небрежно спросил Бекхен. 

– Поговорим об этом дома, – ответил Лухан. – Ребят нужно покормить. Самородок может присоединиться к Тэбби и ПиБи. 

Предполагая, что последние две клички были именами домашних животных Лухана, Бекхен усмехнулся. Он не спускал взгляда с Самородка, молча продолжая идти. 

– Ты с кем-то встречаешься? – спросил Лухан по пути.

– Едва ли, – пробормотал Бён, оглянув улицу. – Мы расстались. 

– Любовь жестока. Не знаю, чего ты беспокоишься, – заметил Лухан без жалости или чувства всякого сочувствия.

Бекхен, однако, не возражал.

Когда они приблизились к высокому зданию, Бекхен понял, что они достигли нужного места назначения. Когда Лухан искал ключи, Бек осмотрел довольно обычный и не особо выделяющийся дом. Он казался простым, даже для среднего класса, но Бекхен так или иначе не ожидал большего.

Оказавшись внутри, они воспользовались лифтом, чтобы подняться на третий этаж. Бекхен хотел уже было сам понести Самородка, но Лухан настоял, что ему это только в радость, и больше он об этом не спрашивал. 

Когда Лухан подвел их к нужной двери, Бекхен отчетливо услышал из-за двери лай, и не успела та открыться, как из квартиры выбежала гиперактивная маленькая собачонка, взволнованно оббежала хозяина и пулей устремилась обратно внутрь. 

– Кто это? – улыбнулся Бекхен, зайдя в квартиру и встав на колени, чтобы почесать активную собаку за ухом. 

– Это ПиБи, – ответил Лухан, закрыв дверь. – Сокращенно от Пино-блан – белое вино. Так же быстро даёт в голову, как эта маленькая проказница. 

Посмотрев на белую собачку, Бекхен засмеялся.

– Это точно!

Проводив Бекхена в гостиную, Лухан кивнул в сторону оранжевого шарика меха, который спал на диване. 

– Это Тэбби. И она до ужаса ленивая, – и затем он повернулся к Самородку и игриво прошептал, – она тебя не побеспокоит. Она чудесная. 

Бекхен сел рядом с кошкой, в то время как Лухан быстро направился на кухню, чтобы насыпать своим питомцам корм. В это время Бекхен невольно начал оглядывать квартиру, отмечая, как мебели в ней было по минимуму, а вокруг стояли коробки, будто Лухан был в самом разгаре переезда. Бекхен чувствовал любопытство и жажду получить ответы, но знал, что это уже не его дело. 

Уже после полосатая кошка и ПиБи в компании с Самородком наконец-то поели, и последний, хоть и был довольно дружелюбен, но все же держался подальше от других питомцев.

Пока животные ели, Лухан вернул своё внимание Бекхену. 

– Не хочешь принять душ? – спросил он.

Встав, Бекхен усердно кивнул и последовал за своим бывшим одногруппником в небольшую ванную комнату, вход в которую был из коридора. Перед тем, как Лухан оставил его одного, Бекхен кое-что вспомнил:

– У меня нет с собой одежды, – сказал он, едва скрывая нахлынувшее смущение. 

Лухан пожал плечами. 

– Да ничего. Можешь взять мою. Ты же всегда носил мою одежду в колледже, – усмехнулся он и ушел, направившись за одеждой. 

Недолго думая, Бекхен тут же разделся и залез под теплые струи воды. Вскоре вернулся Лухан с рубашкой, парой шорт и нового нижнего белья, которые он вытянул от нераскрытой коробки.

К слову, голый Бекхен вообще не беспокоил его. Он лишь оставил одежду на полке и скрестил руки, ухмыльнувшись Бекхену, который постоянно проверял температуру воды.

– Ты действительно внешне совсем не изменился, – сказал он.

Бекхен повернул голову и фыркнул. 

– Я повзрослел. 

– Но точно не с нашей последней встречи. 

Лухан засмеялся, а Бекхен не мог не закатить глаза и просто начал мыться, так и не закрыв занавес. Через некоторое время, Бекхен поднял глаза из-под сочащейся воды и посмотрел на Лухана.

– Ты хочешь присоединиться ко мне или что?

Лухан поднял взгляд и покачал головой. 

– Нет… Извини, просто воспоминания нахлынули. Сейчас как-то печально смотреть на твоё голое тело. 

– Как давно это было? – спросил Бекхен, рассматривая на полке шампуни. 

– Несколько месяцев как. 

– О. 

Пожав плечами, Лухан вздохнул. 

– Да...

Понимая, куда клонит Лухан, Бекхен на секунду сделал паузу, чтобы сочувственно посмотреть на мужчину и затем намылить волосы. 

– Тогда, если хочешь, можешь смотреть, как я принимаю душ, – с легкостью сказал Бекхен. – Ты можешь сесть на туалет, и мы можем поговорить здесь...

– Я бы лучше посидел на диване с Тэбби, – усмехнулся Лухан прежде, чем решить, что он должен выйти и позволить Бекхену нормально помыться. – Спасибо за предложение, но тогда мне явно понадобится что-то немного большее, чем простой обзор на моющегося тебя. Так или иначе, я лучше пережду в гостиной. 

Когда он намылил голову, Бекхен улыбнулся Лухану. 

– Предложение всегда в силе, – любезно добавил он.

Лухан фыркнул и уже начал закрывать дверь.

– Мы слишком просто к этому относимся, – звонко крикнул он, прежде чем Лухан закрыл дверь полностью.

Тот усмехнулся, ловя взгляд Бёна. 

– Мы бывшие любовники. Как еще нам вести себя друг с другом?

– Неловко, – сказал Бекхен, пожав плечами и начал намыливать руки.

– Да не смеши меня, – ответил Лухан прежде, чем закрыть дверь.

И когда Бекхен наконец остался в ванной один, он скривил губы и пробормотал:

– Наверно, так и есть.


	57. Chapter 57

_Глава 57  
Платонически_   


Лухан оставил Бекхена в покое лишь на пять добрых минут, прежде чем повторно войти в ванную.

На основе своего опыта Бекхен уже знал, что сейчас произойдет. Образ Чанеля вспыхнул в его голове на мелкую долю секунды, прежде чем он заставил мысль исчезнуть. Лухан не стал размениваться на слова, а сразу начал снимать с себя одежду. На мгновение Бекхен прикрыл глаза и просто расслабился под струями воды. 

Тогда через некоторое время Бекхен спросил, есть ли у Лухана смазка, на что тот лишь усмехнулся и быстро продемонстрировал бутылочку в своей руке. Без всяких слов, без вопросов относительно того, почему и зачем они это делают, Лухан залез в душ и притянул Бекхена за талию.

В любом другом случае казалось бы странно: вот они, два бывших любовника, которые за последний час едва перекинулись фразами, уже голые стоят друг напротив друга. Бекхен не чувствовал разницы, будто это не было несколько месяцев назад, ещё до того, как он уехал из дома.

Секс был таким же случайным, как Бекхен помнил его. Это был почти механический способ удовлетворять потребности. 

Если бы это Чанель трахал его у стены в ванной, то вся комната была бы заполнена стонами и криками удовольствия. Но с Луханом всё было по-другому. Не было чувства осязания – скорее простой похоти. 

С Чанелем Бекхен никогда в постели так просто не обсуждал совершенно обыденные и не подходящие темы.

– У Самородка жирок свисает... Аргх. Ты всё такой же тесный, как я помню. 

– Я думаю, что это... ах, черт. Он просто ещё щенок. 

– Ты должен посадить его на диету. 

Как всегда, Лухан закончил быстро и также быстро и машинально помог Бекхену кончить. Последний выпрямился и сварливо потер спину, заставив Лухана засмеяться и помассировать его поясницу. Как только Бекхен выровнял дыхание, Лухан налил себе в ладонь шампуня, а потом даже потер ему спинку. 

-

Бекхен не задумывался об этом вплоть до того момента, когда он сидел на диване и ждал, когда придет Лухан и принесет сэндвичи. Прошло всего четыре дня, и он уже отдал себя кому-то другому, помимо Чанеля. Осознание встало поперек горла неприятный рыбной косточкой, но Бекхен все равно продолжил смотреть телевизор, мягко поглаживая Самородка, который держал оборону около его ног, наблюдая за ПиБи и Тэбби, играющими неподалеку. 

Бекхен никогда не чувствовал себя настолько странно. В любом случае, он чувствовал себя как прежде: он жил без оглядки и спокойно относился к удовлетворению своих потребностей. Но несмотря на всё, что произошло, он не мог разорвать ту связь, которая прокручивала в его голове голос Чанеля, его лицо, слова и тело.

После душа, когда он вернулся в гостиную, он понял, насколько слабым он стал. Все, о чем он мог думать – был гигант, и он никак не мог подавить просачивающуюся вину о косвенной измене. Но постоянно Бекхен начал напоминать себе о том, что Чанель больше не имеет к нему никакого отношения. 

Когда Лухан вернулся с едой, Бекхен вынырнул из своих мыслей и улыбнулся ему. Они ели молча, не упоминая эпизод в душе, и скорее уютно смотрели телевизор. Бекхен украдкой ловил взгляды Лухана и вспоминал, как привычно это было раньше.

Бекхен закрыл глаза и выдохнул. На секунду, маленький такой момент, он представил, что Чанеля, как и прошлых нескольких месяцев его жизни, просто не существовало. 

-

Время пролетело быстро.

Когда одетый в костюм Бекхен ждал своего первого клиента перед гранд отелем, он окончательно понял, как же всё-таки быстро летит время.

Стоящий рядом Лухан давал последние инструкции и поправлял одежду. Вся цель концерта состояла в том, чтобы понравиться клиенту. За хороший вид и сексуальность Бекхен должен был взять дополнительную плату. И всё не должно выходить за рамки словесного общения. 

Бекхен бросил взгляд на дорогие часы Лухана на запястье, понимая, что клиент уже должен скоро прибыть. Он непринужденно вел беседу с Луханом, но больше старался не спрашивать о работе в эскорте и почему Лу вообще оказался в такой профессии. 

Но вернемся в квартиру, и Лухан объяснит нам всю ситуацию. Оказалось, что экс-любовник Бекхена раньше работал профессиональным эскортом – вплоть до последних дней. И чем больше Бекхен слушал парня, тем сильнее в его груди что-то ныло. 

Лухан решил, что больше не хочет быть чьим-то запасным, вторым вариантом. Уйдя со своей прибыльной и все же высокооплачиваемой работы, Лухан решил приняться за основную работу в качестве чьего-то домашнего управляющего в надежде, что однажды он найдет нормального, обычного человека, далекого от эскортов и тому подобного.

И пока Бекхен слушал, он не мог не улыбнуться и кивнуть, ощутив похожесть ситуации. Внутри, он был вне себя от радости, что Лухан решил выбрать жизнь, которая даст ему шанс найти себе кого-то, но в то же время Бек чувствовал печаль: Лухан улетел из своей одинокой клетки, а он, наоборот, занял свое место.

Когда черный как уголь автомобиль припарковался напротив отеля, Лухан похлопал его по спине и подтолкнул вперед. Он проверил его костюм и прическу и довольно хмыкнул. 

– Не делай ничего, что выходит за грани контракта, – напомнил Лухан, шепча Бекхену на ухо. – Он платит лишь за твою компанию, не больше. Если будет на что-то намекать, делай все под столом. 

– Хорошо, – тускло ответил Бекхен будничным тоном. – Я не возражаю...

– Это просто работа, – бормотал Лухан, не спуская с него глаз.  
– Ничего личного. Просто думай, что мы снова стали частью той банды сутенеров, как в колледже. 

– Лучше бы не напоминал. 

На мгновение Лухан прикусил язык. 

– Я отчасти даже рад, что ты занял мое место. Сухо ценит, что ты сохранил его время на поиски нового работника. 

– Мне нужны деньги, – ответил Бекхен.

Мягко смеясь, Лухан покачал головой. 

– Тебе не нужны деньги. Ты просто отказываешься использовать свой счет, богатый мальчик, – сказал он, переводя взгляд на мужчину, приближающегося к ним. – Я оставляю ключи от квартиры под ковриком.

– Спасибо, – сказал Бекхен спокойно, натянув на лицо улыбку. – Увидимся дома. 

– Конечно, – ответил Лухан, похлопав Бекхена по спине. – Удачи. 

Прежде чем Бекхен смог ответить на утешительный жест, к ним подошел мужчина. Его волосы были гладко зачесаны назад, и Бекхену в глаза немедленно бросилась острая линия подбородка. Он был красив, особенно когда любезно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Спасая Бекхена от плохого первого впечатления, Лухан подтолкнул его, напомнив недавно ставшему эскорту подать ему руку.

– Ким Чондэ, – представился мужчина. – А Вы?

Чувствуя на себе взгляд, Бекхен улыбнулся. 

– Я Лухан, – ответил он.

Реакция мужчины подтвердила, что он не раскусил ложную личность Бекхена. Оглянувшись на Лухана, который продолжал улыбаться, Бекхен быстро кивнул. 

– Ну, Лухан, – сказал Чондэ, подав Бекхену руку, – нам стоит пройти внутрь? Я не должен был заставлять тебя ждать так долго. Немного прохладно. 

Хихикнув, Бекхен покачал головой, изящно протянув руку клиенту. – Всё в порядке, я не замерз. 

– Хорошо, – когда они прошли ко входу, Чондэ оглянулся назад. – Твой друг? Он ждет другого клиента?

Покачав головой, Бекхен ответил: 

– Нет. Он просто водитель от компании. 

– У вас замечательное обслуживание, – прокомментировал Чондэ, – это действительно удобно. 

– Если я составлю Вам хорошую компанию, Вы должны пообещать оставить нам хороший отзыв, идет? – усмехнулся Бекхен.

– Несомненно, это будет хороший вечер. 

– Надеюсь, – прошептал Бекхен, когда портье проводил их в ресторан, открывший Бекхену вид на блестящую позолоту и красный бархат. 

Посмотрев вниз на красивого мужчину, Чондэ кивнул, восхищенно посмотрев на идеальную прическу и осанку своего эскорта. 

– Это гарантируется. Нет нужды волноваться. Просто наслаждайся. 

– Разве это не я должен говорить это? – спросил Бекхен, приподняв бровь.

– С такой компанией я уже наслаждаюсь. 

-

 

Спустя полторы недели жизни в роли Лухана, Бекхен вновь проснулся поздно днем. Как всегда, Самородок скулил у двери его комнаты и молил впустить внутрь, чтобы избежать участи играть с любимой парочкой Лухана. 

Выйдя из комнаты и подхватив на руки Самородка, Бекхен вошел в гостиную, хотя эта комната больше не была на нее похожа. Лухан упаковал все в коробки и постепенно куда-то уносил. Единственной вещью, оставленной в квартире, был диван, кровать, радио и несколько комплектов посуды.

Около выхода уже стояли чемоданы, которые Лухан намеревался взять с собой на свою новую работу. Остывший завтрак аккуратно стоял на столе, Лухана рядом нигде не было.

Поставив Самородка на пол, Бекхен сел и начал есть. Закончив, он привычно начал мыть посуду, и тогда вернулся Лухан, держа в руках какие-то документы. Быстро сняв пальто, он бросил их на кухонный стол и обратился к Бекхену.

– Я взял бумаги на квартиру для тебя, – сказал он затаившим дыхание голосом, усмехаясь удивлению парня. – Она теперь твоя. 

Моргнув, Бекхен посмотрел на бумаги и медленно взял их.

– Итак, теперь она оформлена на моё имя?

Слегка покачав головой, Лухан добавил. 

– Ну, технически, это место все еще под моим именем. Так легче вносить арендную плату. Ты просто плати наличными и под моим именем.

Скривив губы, Бекхен поднял взгляд и просто крепко обнял парня. Сжатый в тисках, Лухан захихикал и попытался отлепить от себя Бекхена. 

– Ну и объятия у тебя. 

– Это просто ты худой, – пробормотал Бекхен, теперь хватая Лухана за руку и стискивая её. – Спасибо, что помог мне. 

– Я бы всё равно посоветовал бы тебе вернуться домой или просто разобраться с этим вашим экс-парнем, – начал Лухан, – но я знаю тебя, поэтому просто промолчу. Ты же весь такой...

– Непостоянный, – сказал Бекхен, улыбнувшись.

– Очень непостоянный, – кивнул Лухан.

Бекхен снова пробежался по печатным словам, которые технически означали, что он имел полный контроль над квартирой, а Лухан вытащил свой сотовый телефон, когда услышал новое входящее сообщение. 

– Кто это? – сказал Бекхен, подняв глаза от бумаг.

– Просто мой босс. 

– Сухо? – спросил Бекхен, наклонив голову и невольно задумавшись о содержании сообщения. 

– Нет, не он, – сказал Лухан, махнув рукой. Выйдя из кухни в почти пустую гостиную, он шлепнулся на диван. 

– Новый, на которого я теперь работаю. 

– О… Хорошо. 

В то время как Лухан отвечал на сообщение, Бекхен положил бумаги на стол и начал чесать прибежавшего Самородка по животику. Через некоторое время Лухан прервал его и спросил: 

– Не хочешь увидеть парня, на которого я работаю? Он довольно красивый. 

Сказать честно, сначала Бекхен хотел согласиться, но потом сразу подумал о своём горьком опыте работы горничной и махнул рукой. 

– Лухан, ты не должен называть своего босса красивым, – сказал он, пытаясь избавиться от противного чувства внутри. – Это не профессионально. 

– Я так понимаю это означает нет?

Качая головой, Бекхен пробормотал:

– Нет...

– Ох, зря-зря, – попробовал еще раз Лухан.

– Да нет же. 

– Ну и ладно.


	58. Chapter 58

_Глава 58_

_Преследование_

Комната Бекхена осталась нетронутой. Чанель лично убедился в этом. Даже при том, что Кенсу предложил вынести все его вещи, Чанель непреклонно отмел все его предложения и сам отправился наводить в ней порядок. В отличие от Кенсу, Чанель просто не мог выбросить его вещи. 

Кровать уже была застелена, и Чанель неторопливо подошел к разбору брошенной коллекции книжек Бекхена, которые были свалены друг на друга. После того, как все было убрано и комната засияла, как будто владелец всего лишь вышел на минутку, Чанель закрыл за собой дверь. 

Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Бекхен резко решил уехать, и Чанель наконец пришел к истине, что в тот вечер он просто должен был обнять и не отпускать этого идиота. 

Крис уже уехал обратно в город, и Паку теперь отчасти даже нечем было заняться, кроме как слоняться по дому. Раньше Чанель с нетерпением ждал дня, когда Крис наконец уедет, потому что тогда он больше времени мог провести с Бекхеном. Однако теперь он счел свой график абсолютно пустым.

Тишина в доме была невыносима. Были случаи, когда Чанель ожидал услышать писклявый лай Самородка и хихиканье Бекхена, но была лишь тишина, разбавленная слабым звуком океана на заднем плане. И Чанель все снова и снова вспоминал, что присутствие Бекхена больше не красит этот дом.

Иногда по утрам, которые, казалось, продолжались вечность, Чанель сам готовил себе завтрак и за чашкой кофе разглядывал немногочисленные фотографии Бекхена, которые у него были. Некоторые фотографии были со времен их поездки в зоопарк и даже та, которую Чанель спонтанно сделал, когда Бекхен спал – и о которой он не знал.

Иногда в голове Пака нахально крутилась мысль сорваться в город и забрать Бекхена, но в его памяти был строгий и логичный аргумент Кенсу насчет предоставления парню необходимого пространства. Не было ни дня, когда Чанель не думал о брюнете, который буквально ускользнул из его рук.

Но чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что количество времени, которое он тратил впустую, фактически отдаляло их друг от друга еще сильнее. 

Встав с дивана, где он лениво сидел, он быстро зашагал к своему кабинету, чтобы сделать телефонный звонок своим будущим родственникам со стороны супруга. 

-

 

Проработав всего две недели, Бекхен стал одним из самых популярных в фирме сотрудников. Сухо отдавал ему наиболее важных клиентов, но время от времени Бекхен брал кого-то за дополнительную плату в свободное время прямо средь бела дня.

Г-н Ким обратился к нему три раза, и Бекхен неожиданно нашел общение со старшим довольно утешительным. Он невольно стал для него прототипом старшего брата.

Работая эскортом, Бекхен максимум позволял себе говорить развязно и грязно с клиентами, если они этого хотели. Лухан сказал ему делать все, независимо от того, что ему нравится, но Бекхен решил, что мысленного траха им вполне хватит. 

Просто Бекхен не хотел больше чувствовать себя виноватым в попытке заставить тело идти дальше, когда сердце и ум не были готовы.

После того, как Лухан покинул квартиру и переехал на новое место работы, Бекхен начал приспосабливаться к новой, неизведанной ранее, одинокой жизни. До Чанеля он жил в том же самом доме, что и его родители. Затем он жил с гигантом. 

Полное одиночество было у Бекхена и на душе. 

-

Даже при том, что Кенсу не поддерживал того, что Чанель сдался так легко, он не мог обвинить его в том, что Пак любил настолько, что даже думать не мог о том, чтобы жить в неизвестности о своей второй половинке. 

Чанель пытался звонить родителям Бекхена по разным причинам. Когда он звонил в первый раз, он попытался обыграть все как деловую встречу, но телефон внезапно взяла мать Бекхена, которая серьезно сказала ему прекращать быть идиотом и быстро повесила трубку. Вторая попытка была намного более личной, которая, вероятно, объяснила, почему мать Бекхена решила дать гиганту шанс.

Когда он попросил дать ему поговорить с его беглым женихом, мать Бекхена отказалась передавать телефон, сказав, что он должен был поговорить с ее сыном лично. И хотя он звонил все снова и снова, в конечном счете у него не было выбора, кроме как сказать до свидания и погнаться за лисицей лично.

-

– Итак, и чем мне заниматься, пока ты изображаешь из себя следопыта? – спросил Кенсу, таща за Чанелем чемодан, пока тот быстро надевал пальто и очки.

– Не знаю. Сделай перерыв, – бросил Чанель. – У тебя же есть свой дом. Делай все, что душе угодно, пока я не вернусь с Бекхеном. 

Подняв брови, Кенсу удивился. 

– Ты действительно думаешь, что он вернется с тобой?

Чанель замер, позволив словам и своим худшим страхам впитаться в его мысли. 

– Он вернется, – решительно ответил он. 

Когда Чанель обернулся, к ним уже присоединились Кай и вошедший с заднего входа Сехун. После того, как Пак закончил, он взял из рук Кенсу свой чемодан и подхватил ключи от машины. Покидая дом вместе с Чанелем, Кенсу быстро проинструктировал два оставшихся объекта. 

– Пока я веду нашего слабоумного работодателя к автобусной остановке, не дайте дому сгореть дотла, – сказал он почти умоляюще. Взглянув на Кая, Кенсу добавил:

– И приготовьте ужин. Я вернусь голодным. 

Прикусив язык, чтобы не сострить не шибко умный комментарий, Кай кивнул.

– Ну, тогда я пошел на кухню, – сказал он, кривя губы и махнув парню. 

– Сехун, проследи за ним, – вздохнул Кенсу и немного улыбнулся. – Скоро вернусь. 

После того, как оба парня сели в машину, садовник видел, как они еще долго препирались, прежде чем его гигантский работодатель наконец успокоится.

Как раз когда автомобиль выехал на дорогу, Сехун стал свидетелем, как Кенсу в который раз пытался убедить гиганта дать его маленькому брюнету еще некоторое время.

После того, как автомобиль скрылся из виду, Сехун закрыл дверь и спустился в подвал, пока Кай пытался выяснить, что бы приготовить на вечер. Сехун бессмысленно ковырялся со сломанным велосипедом по крайней мере двадцать пять минут, прежде чем сверху его позвал Кай. Несмотря на желание не оставлять свою работу, Сехун бессловесно пошел вверх по лестнице, где Кай указал на дверь.

– Дверной звонок, – просто сказал парень, продолжая размешивать кипящую субстанцию в кастрюле. – Откроешь дверь? 

– Да, – ответил Сехун, вытерев испачканные руки о джинсы. 

Не то чтобы у них никогда не было посетителей, но и просто так к ним никто в дверь не звонил. Единственные, кто посещали их дом, были деловые партнеры Чанеля или потенциальные инвесторы, на которых он хотел произвести впечатление приземленного к жизни человека. 

Однако Сехун не стал интересоваться, кто это, и просто открыл дверь. Ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы удостовериться, что он все видит правильно.

Перед ним стоял парень с красновато-коричневыми волосами, улыбкой на лице, чемоданом и рюкзаком. В течение секунды он просто стоял и смотрел на парня, пока не понял, что это – вообще так говоря – не очень гостеприимно. 

– Гм, привет, – выдавил из себя Сехун. Не зная, что еще сказать, он просто начал ждать, когда парень сам начнет разговор.

– Здравствуй, я Лухан, – сказал он, протянув руку. 

Реакция Сехуна была медленной, но он в конечном счете заставил себя пожать руку. 

– Сехун, – сказал он кратко.

Опустив руку, Лухан заглянул Сехуну за плечо, будто искал кого-то. Ничего не понимающий, садовник спросил:

– Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

Лухан на мгновение замялся, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Сехуна. 

– Оу, прости. Я ищу Пак Чанеля. 

Сехун практически слышал, как в его голове со скрипом крутились шестеренки. Почему красивый парень стоял возле дома с багажом и намерением поговорить с его сварливым, томящимся от любви боссом?

– Его здесь нет, – когда Сехун понял, что сказал это слишком холодно и беспечно, он откашлялся. – Он ушел на некоторое время. Возможно, я могу помочь тебе? 

Выдохнув, Лухан прикрыл глаза. 

– Как неловко...

Сехун решил это не комментировать.

– Я могу войти? – наконец спросил Лухан, наклонив голову в сторону. – Или мне придется ждать здесь, пока он не вернется?

Зная, что Чанель не вернется еще долго, Сехун покачал головой и отошел в сторону. 

– Нет, ты можешь войти, – сказал он ровным голосом.

Улыбнувшись, Лухан взял свои сумки и внес их внутрь. Закрыв дверь, Сехун заметил, что Лухан рассматривал дом и довольно внимательно озирался, и невольно задался вопросом – а не для грабежа ли? 

– Хороший дом. 

Незначительный красный флажок начал мельтешить в голове Сехуна, когда он подумал, что был прав – Лухан был вором. Не желая недоразумений, он спросил: 

– Не напомнишь, какое у тебя дело к Чанелю?

Лухан сделал паузу, прежде чем пожал плечами, а затем беспристрастно взглянул на Сехуна взглядом, который напомнил ему Бекхена. 

– Он нанял меня домработником. 

-

 

 

Их великое воссоединение Чанель представлял в доме Бекхена. Когда Чанель его увидел, он почти фыркнул – ведь Бекхен настаивал, что жил бездомной жизнью в течение многих месяцев.

Будучи бизнес партнером, он смог встретиться с родителями Бекхена снова. Тема встречи совпала с их последним: Бён Бекхен. Однако, чего Чанель не ожидал – самого виновника собрания нигде не оказалось. 

Чанель невольно задумался, почему он не слышал возгласов Бекхена, и почему тот не выбежал к нему на встречу с криками, что он вообще не любит его. 

Пятнадцать минут с начала визита и спустя две чашки горького чая, подаваемых его будущей тещей, Чанель наконец спросил:

– А где Бекхен?

Мать Бекхена посмотрела на своего мужа, прежде чем они оба одновременно посмотрели на него. 

– Его здесь нет, – сказала она просто. – Он и не возвращался. 

Чанель приоткрыл рот.

– Что?

– Его здесь нет, – повторил каменным резким голосом г-н Бён. – Мы его родители, и даже мы не знаем, где он. У нас есть мысль, но моя жена думает, что это слишком личное, чтобы обсуждать. 

– Он может делать то, что захочет, – пробормотала г-жа Бён, закатив глаза.

– Если этот мальчик подхватит что-нибудь...

– Он предлагает общение, устное! – заспорила она в ответ. Вздохнув, она вернула свое внимание Чанелю, который был в полной растерянности. – Так или иначе Бекхен чувствителен...

– Непостоянный, – поправил г-н Бён. 

– Нет, он просто свободолюбивый, – парировала его жена. – Поэтому он не хотел возвращаться сюда. Ему никогда не нравилось, как работали в этом доме правила. 

Качая головой, Чанель начинал раздражаться. Причины, по которой он решил прийти в этот дом, даже и рядом не было. Разбитый, он провел рукой через волосы и застонал. 

– Тогда где он?

Пожав плечами, г-жа Бён сочувственно на него посмотрела. 

– Мы не знаем. 

– Вы говорили с ним?

– Однажды, – сказал г-н Бён, подняв палец. – Мальчишка решил позвонить нам однажды через телефон-автомат. 

– Он сказал нам не волноваться, – добавила г-жа Бён. – Затем он повесил трубку. Он казался вполне здоровым, поэтому мы не слишком волнуемся. 

Зажимая переносицу, Чанель закрыл глаза, понимая, что худшее еще впереди. 

– Итак, вы не знаете, где он, – сказал он в упор.

– Нет, – беспечно ответила леди и взяла свою чашку, делая глоток.

– У вас есть идеи, где он мог бы быть? – спросил Пак, пытаясь вытащить максимум информации.

– Улица красных фонарей, – фыркнул старший Бён, прежде чем его жена ткнула его локтем, он встал с дивана и поправил свой костюм. 

– Я откланяюсь. Нет никакого смысла в разговоре о моем сыне. Он вернется, когда захочет. 

После этого заявления он покинул комнату, оставив Чанеля наедине с г-жой Бён. Последовательность неловких секунд тишины прошла, оставив Чанелю немного времени подумать о ситуации. Наблюдая за тем, как менялось лицо Чанеля с каждой новой мыслью, его будущая свекровь прониклась к нему жалостью и отставила чашку чая. 

– Бекхен склонен неправильно понимать многие вещи, – сказала она мягко, погладив руку Чанеля. – Он немного импульсивен по своей природе, и ему не нравится следовать изложенному плану. Я уверена, что ты уже знаешь, что Бекхен поклонник любовных романов?

Чанель кивнул.

– Он убежал отсюда из-за брака по расчету, – сказала г-жа Бён утешительным голосом. – Женившись на ком-то, кого мы выбрали, он понимал, что терял свой шанс когда-нибудь найти своего 'Девлина' или 'Себастьяна'. 

– Почему вы говорите мне это?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал причину, по которой Бекхен убежал, – ответила она. – Он убежал, потому что он боялся не получить свободы выбрать, с кем он хотел бы разделить свою жизнь. На этот раз он убежал, потому что он думал, что это был ты. Но теперь он боится, что из-за всего этого фиаско с женихом ты никогда не был тем, чего он всегда так жаждал. Вот почему. 

Спустя пару минут тишины г-жа Бён отпустила его руку и тихо встала со своего места. 

– Как, черт возьми, я смогу все исправить, если не знаю, где этот идиот?

Улыбаясь, г-жа Бён погладила его по щеке. 

– Бекхен может попытаться упасть так низко, как он хочет. Он в конечном счете случайно даст о себе знать. Когда это произойдет, сделай так, чтобы он больше не забывал, кто любит его больше всего на свете.


	59. Chapter 59

_Глава 59  
Беглая невеста  
_

Возможно, в детстве Бекхен был действительно хорошим игроком в прятки, потому что как бы сильно Чанель не хотел его найти, маленький брюнет нигде не обнаружился. Чанель полагал, что парень пошел на крайние меры, только чтобы избежать его, но к концу второго месяца он уже устал и стал действительно беспокоиться. Бывали времена, когда он думал о том, чтобы все бросить, но потом он мысленно давал себе подзатыльник, напоминая, что рыцари никогда не сдавались, а Бекхен вообще был похож на Рапунцель, только без длинных волос. Он просто должен каким-то другим способом взобраться на башню своего принца.

Но два месяца действительно были пыткой. Ему не раз приходилось откладывать важную работу на второй план ради поисков беглого жениха. 

Когда Чанель попытался нанять детектива, все сначала были готовы работать на него, но несколько дней спустя они все перезванивали, приносили извинения и отказывали ему в своих услугах. Чанелю показалось странным, когда первый и второй следователи так поступили, но когда третий, четвертый и последующие начали вести себя так же, Чанеля постигла мысль, что какое-то третье лицо, очевидно, не хотело, чтобы он нашел Бекхена.

Чанель продолжал работать, встречал потенциальных инвесторов и подписывал контакты с различными компаниями, которые предоставляли ему сырье, но Бекхен ни на минуту не выходил из его головы. Даже если Чанель и хотел забыть, то бесчисленные родственники, считавшие своей обязанностью спросить о его предстоящей свадьбе с Бён, лишали его такой возможности.

Иногда, когда он был дома один - его квартиру теперь можно было назвать “домом” - Чанель задавался вопросом, сколько ещё дней он должен вычеркнуть от своего календаря, пока Бекхен не будет готов показать себя. Два месяца прошли как день, и Бекхен, возможно, за это время сделал миллион вещей. Он, возможно, нашел себе кого-то еще, ведь парень никогда не мог усидеть на месте. 

После заключения одной из сделок, Чанелю полагалось присутствовать на вечере, организованном второй стороной. Крис сопровождал его как верный помощник, но главным образом в целях разъяснения и презентации нового продукта компании, потому что самому Чанелю это уже порядком поднадоело. 

За эти два месяца слова г-жи Бён, что Бекхен объявится внезапно, покрылись мхом сомнений и теперь казались ему полной ерундой. Но на той вечеринке Чанель выхватил взглядом что-то маленькое, брюнетистое и стоявшее рядом с незнакомцем нечто. 

Сначала он подумал, что ему привиделось – он даже несколько раз моргнул – но затем он услышал смех, который заставил его очнуться. Инстинктивно, Чанель перевел взгляд на стоявшего рядом с его брюнетом мужчину, и немедленно пламя собственничества и ревности охватило его.

Не заботясь о мелких людях, с которыми он “разговаривал” наряду с Крисом, Чанель быстро всех растолкал и быстрым шагом направился к своему жениху, цеплявшегося за человека, который был совершенно определенно не Пак Чанелем.

– Бекхен!

Громкая музыка заглушила его голос, но когда он во второй раз выкрикнул его имя, он был уже ближе к брюнету, и когда тот поднял голову и оглянулся назад, то наконец заметил Чанеля. 

Чанель не знал, чего он ожидал. Возможно, Бекхен должен был расплакаться или побежать к нему с широко открытыми объятиями, крича о том, какую ошибку он совершил. Однако прожив с этим парнем достаточно долго времени, Чанель знал, что этот идиот сделает что-то немного более решительное и неординарное.

Без всякого предупреждения Бекхен взвизгнул и отпустил своего спутника, который мог быть его новым бойфрендом. Мысль, что этот мужчина может быть новым любовным увлечением Бекхена, должно быть так помутила его разум, что Чанель, несмотря на отступающего Бекхена, схватил за грудки этого мужчину и со всей дури повалил на пол. Он как раз собирался ударить того, как поймал краем глаза испуганный взгляд Бекхена. 

Толпа зевак вокруг них, казалось, застыла, чтобы рассмотреть весь цирк поближе. Они, возможно, весь день бы так смотрели, но Чанелю некогда устраивать им шоу – ему нужно поймать беглеца. 

– Оставь его! 

Чанель не знал, почему, но даже сердитый и раздосадованный голос Бекхена казался ему музыкой.

По собственной доброй воле, Чанель выполнил просьбу и поднялся с пола. 

– Подойди. 

В тот момент Чанель должен был знать, что Бекхен не повинуется как собака. Возможно, прежде он бы это и сделал, но не сейчас. 

Чанель подумал, что они тогда были похожи на двух бизнесменов, которые были готовы начать дебаты. Прекрасно уложенные волосы Бекхена, макияж, его костюм и все остальное не произвело на Чанеля впечатления. Бён Бекхен – будущий Пак Бекхен – должен вернуться домой, одетый в свою смешную пижаму, ужасные футболки, соответствовавшие кардигану, и продолжить ныть из-за внеплановой уборки ванной комнаты уже в третий раз на неделе.

Но в следующий миг Бекхен развернулся и, как погоняемый ветром, побежал к выходу. Чанель немедленно последовал за ним. 

Раз за разом Чанель выкрикивал имя Бекхена, и тот в свою очередь ускорялся и расталкивал людей. Так продолжалось, пока они наконец не оказались на улице. 

Преследование оказалось намного более утомительным, чем думал Чанель. Остановившись на парковке, Чанель, задыхаясь, поймал взглядом парня. Маленький упрямец был настолько отчаянным, что даже не пытался оббежать препятствия. 

Спокойно шагая вперед, Чанель продолжал наблюдать за Бекхеном, оценивая, как идиот, в которого он влюбился, ломает рамки глупости. 

Отчаянный и спешащий, Бекхен пытался перепрыгнуть через кусты на парковке. Физика не была на его стороне, и в конце концов он оказался на твердом цементе с порванными штанами.

– Остановись! – сердито потребовал Чанель, приблизившись к упавшему мужчине. То, что он, вероятно, причинил себе боль, было еще одним всплеском раздражения.

 

Неосторожный, Бекхен цепляется штанами за растущий рядом куст, и Чанель невольно думает, что получил возможность догнать его. Но в тот момент Бекхен, который, казалось, так боялся быть пойманным, расстегнул молнию на своих штанах и поспешно выскочил из них. 

С блестящей обувью, отличным пиджаком, белоснежной рубашкой и милыми трусами, Бекхен засверкал пятками по улице. Чанель не знал, почему, но он остановился, чтобы подхватить бедные штаны, и уже потом побежал за своим идиотом.

Честно говоря, если бы Бекхён был кем-то другим, Чанель бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы его догнать. Но любовь всегда была штукой утомительной, и теперь он, чувствуя покалывание в боку и ноющие ноги, наконец-то понял суть этой фразы. 

Бекхен был исключением.

Бекхен был исключением, которое собиралось пересечь дорогу на красный сигнал светофора. 

Чанель был уверен, что парень был готов побежать по машинам, лишь бы его не догнали. К тому времени, как Бекхен достиг тротуара, Чанель уже замедлился. Абсолютно затаивший дыхание, он поймал взгляд брюнета, когда тот обернулся, как будто подвергая сомнению его следующее движение.

Они были на расстоянии пары футов, но Чанеля не покидало чувство, что если он сделает хотя бы шаг ближе, мужчина попытается прыгнуть на оживленную улицу, под поток машин. 

Они оба еле дышали, и Чанелю пришлось минуту формулировать то, что он хотел сказать. Было так много всего, о чем он хотел спросить, хотел знать и, в конечном счете, хотел сделать, но его варианты были ограничены. Он хотел знать, кто тот человек на вечеринке; он хотел знать, что Бекхен делал все это время; и он хотел знать, чего Бекхён так боялся.

Кривя губы и сжимая немного разорванные штаны, Чанель поднял руку и протянул её в направлении Бекхена. 

– Вернись сюда и надень штаны, идиот. 

Бекхен не ответил. Когда Чанель рискнул и шагнул вперед, Бекхен немедленно упал на землю и снял обувь. Затем он подскочил и поднял свои ботинки над головой. Чанель невольно подумал, как же странно они выглядят со стороны. 

После того, как молчание затянулось, и слышен был лишь шум машин, Чанель вздохнул. 

– Мы не видели друг друга два проклятых месяца, потому что ты черт знает что делал. Я действительно просто хочу вернуть тебя, Бек. Я хочу взять тебя за руку, посадить в такси и отвести домой. Но сейчас я прошу о меньшем. Надень штаны. Я не хочу, чтобы другие люди видели моего чертова жениха в одних трусах...

– Я не твой жених, – резко перебил Бекхен, нахмурившись глядя на Чанеля и прилагая все усилия, чтобы сердито наморщить брови.

Руки Чанеля напряглись. 

– Даже если ты не признаешь меня лично, я все еще имею право называть тебя так: законно ты мой жених, и согласно контракту....

Разбитый, Бекхен оглянулся и тихо произнёс:

– Я собираюсь аннулировать контракт, – объявил он дрожащим голосом, – я собираюсь разорвать его...

Наклонив голову, Чанель опустил руку и мягко посмотрел на Бекхена. 

– У тебя было два месяца. Почему ты все еще не сделал этого?

– Я... я был... – Бекхен опустил свой пристальный взгляд к земле и сжал зубы. – Я был занят. 

– Забавно, – усмехнулся Чанель. – Ты бегал от меня в течение двух месяцев, щеголял по вечерам с каким-то парнем, пытаясь забыть меня, но ты просто, оказывается, забыл разорвать единственный контракт, связывающий нас вместе. 

– Мы не вместе...

– Давай прекратим лгать и убегать, Бён Бекхен! – вскрикнул Чанель. – Мы стоим на чертовом тротуаре. На тебе нет штанов. Я просто выгнал тебя из проклятого здания. Ты зацепился за ветки кустов, твои колени все в царапинах, а ты сам в одном шаге от самоубийства. И все это потому, что ты не хочешь просто сесть и поговорить со мной...

– Мы уже говорили! Несколько месяцев назад! – заспорил Бекхен.

– Да, мы говорили. Я думал, что ты понял, куда я клонил, но какого черта ты сбежал глубокой ночью?! – сказал Чанель. – Мы просто должны поговорить, Бек. 

– Я не хочу сейчас говорить...

Чанель слабо пожал плечами. 

– Тогда когда?

– Никогда. 

– Бек...

– Разве ты не понял намек, когда я оставил тебя после секса? – спросил Бекхен. – Я не хочу быть с тобой. Вот почему я уехал. 

– Что я только что сказал о вранье, Бекхен? – нахмурился Чанель.

Нервничая, Бекхен покачал головой. 

– Я не вру... 

– Тогда, какого черта ты не аннулировал контракт, если ты так не хочешь быть со мной?! – не выдержал Чанель. – Если ты не держишься за надежду, что тогда. О, или еще лучше, ты уже знаешь, что был неправ и просто не можешь заставить себя сказать это. Ведь так?!

Бекхен молчал, прикусив язык. 

– Ты без всяких объяснений просто взял и сбежал, – сказал Чанель резким голосом. – Ни записки, ничего... абсолютно ничего, никакой подсказки, что, черт возьми, я сделал не так, потому что я думал, что ты понял все, что я сказал той ночью. Было не очень-то круто проснуться и не увидеть рядом любимого человека. 

Часть сдержанности Бекхена сломалась, когда он опустил руку и уронил угрожающую обувь. Он посмотрел на Чанеля, прежде чем пробормотал:

– Мне... жаль...

– Если ты действительно сожалеешь, Бек, прекрати убегать от меня, – сказал Чанель более нежным тоном. – Я не хочу вечно бегать за тобой, потому что это не то, чего мы оба хотим. 

С тем же самым печальным выражением на лице Бекхен поднял взгляд. 

– Прости. 

Чанель как раз собирался спросить, за что, как Бекхен со всей мочи ударил его по ноге. Быстро обернувшись, Бекхен увидел мигающий зеленый сигнал светофора для пешеходов. 

И он рванул.

– Бён Бекхен!

Чанель успел лишь дернуться, и к тому времени, когда он добежал по края обочины, автомобили уже начали проезжать перед ним один за другим. С другой стороны дороги на него оглянулся Бекхен и затем продолжил убегать. 

Выругавшись, Чанель отчаянно нажал кнопку на светофоре, прекрасно зная, что она не остановит движение мгновенно. Он проводил Бекхена взглядом до ближайшего поворота и потерял из виду. Поток машин и не думал заканчиваться, и от всей этой ситуации в голове Чанеля просто взрывалось отчаяние. 

Когда Чанелю наконец удалось перебежать через улицу, Бекхен уже исчез. Он попытался продумать путь парня, но все усилия были напрасны. Когда Чанель повернул за угол, за которым исчез Бекхен, он уже понимал, что это было бессмысленно.

Как мать Бекхена и сказала ему, Бекхен в конечном счете случайно выдал себя. Это был удачный шанс, но Чанель, к сожалению, позволил ему ускользнуть.


	60. Chapter 60

__

Глава 60. Часть 1.  
Старт  


Некоторое время Бекхен топил себя в болоте собственного отчаяния. В каком-то роде, в течение прошлых двух месяцев или даже с момента, когда покинул дом, он постоянно плавал в этом болоте. Когда однажды утром Бекхен проснулся и позавтракал размокшими хлопьями, он посмотрелся в зеркало и почувствовал себя совершенно одиноким и пустым.

В основном, Самородок был постоянной компанией Бекхена, но даже приставучий и радостный щенок не мог заполнить пустоту, которую чувствовал парень. Работа эскортом, вместо Лухана, приносила свои преимущества. График был гибкий, работа нетрудная, а иногда он даже получал подарки от своих покровителей.

Однако будучи парой в течение нескольких часов для кого-то еще, Бекхен сам все так же оставался без своей половинки. 

Встреча с Чанелем была совершенно случайной. Наверное, тогда он убежал больше от страха, чем от самого Чанеля. Тогда Бекхен не знал, почему все так вышло, но по прошествии нескольких дней с его побега от «бывшего бойфренда», он понял, что убежал от своих чувств.

Возможно, он думал, что изолировав себя от источника, он лишится и самих чувств. Однако Чанель появлялся в его мыслях все чаще и чаще, что вынудило его полагать, что он погряз в этом хуже некуда. В течение нескольких дней переигрывая все, что сказал ему гигант, Бекхен пришел к выводу, что причиной, почему он не мог идти дальше, был контракт.

Он мог убежать куда угодно, но все равно существуют бумаги, связывающие его с Чанелем и всем, что к нему прилагается. Вопрос, который задал Чанель той ночью, звучал в голове Бекхена ещё задолго до того дня, когда он столкнулся с ним.

Почему он не аннулировал контракт? Возможно, это просто из-за того, что такая мысль даже не приходила в его голову, но это оправдание было слишком неправдоподобным. Он думал об этих документах почти всегда, но никогда в самом деле не хотел их аннулировать.

Сейчас эти бумаги были единственной ниточкой, которую он не оборвал, и с ними надо что-то делать.

-

Обычно Бекхен не любил наряжаться. Работа эскорта этого требовала, но за это хотя бы платили. Поход в главное здание их корпорации, чтобы по закону «развестись», было другим случаем, но Бекхен чувствовал, что будет неуместно оказаться на пороге в майке и шортах.

Надев лучший из своих костюмов, Бекхен уже стоял на крыльце здания, которым в один прекрасный день он будет обладать — он не отрицает.

Засунув под мышку папку, что означало, что он тут сугубо по делам, Бекхен шагнул в большое здание, кивнув швейцарам, которые удивленно поприветствовали сына их босса и с уважением открыли ему двойные стеклянные двери.

Целеустремлённо шагая к ресепшн, Бекхен скользяще улыбался пожилым бизнесменам и служащим вокруг себя, чётко давая понять, что разговаривать с ними он не намерен. У него не заняло много времени добраться до стойки и с легкостью узнать, где сейчас был Ким Минсок.

-

— Тук-тук!  
Подняв взгляд от бумаг, адвокат отложил их и увидел перед собой лицо Бекхена, прижатое к стеклянной двери его кабинета. На мгновение он вспыхнул злостью и немедленно встал со своего стула. Полгода прошло с момента, когда он в последний раз слышал об этом ребёнке, и вот сейчас он так просто заявляется к нему в офис.

— Войди, Бек, — крикнул Минсок, прекрасно зная, что ругаться и тратить нервы на этого парня дело бесполезное и себе дороже.  
Ким Минсок внимательно смотрел, как Бекхен, надув губы, осматривал его кабинет. И это было наигранно, Минсок это видел: он же адвокат.

— Мне нравится как ты отделал свой кабинет, — сказал Бекхен, когда наконец прекратил блуждать по помещению глазами и сосредоточил свое внимание на адвокате. — Должно быть хорошо работать исключительно на благо семьи, да?

— В этом есть для меня преимущества, — пожал плечами Минсок и сел в кресло, когда Бекхен остановился прямо перед его столом.

— Ах, — протянул Бекхен, — хорошая зарплата, я предполагаю. Стол из красного дерева, да? Я так и думал. Хороший выбор, Минсок. Соответствует недавно покрашенным стенам.

Закатив глаза на бессмысленный разговор Бекхена, Минсок откинулся на своём стуле и переплел пальцы.  
— Ну да, в общем, я немного изменил свой офис с прошлого раза, когда ты тут был.

— Что было приблизительно год назад, — улыбнулся Бекхен.

— Когда ты подписал те документы? — спросил Минсок, саркастично наклонив голову. — Тогда да. Ты был здесь год назад.

— Точно, — сказал Бён, немного поморщив нос. Пододвинув стул поближе к столу, он сел и скрестил ноги. — Я думаю, что год назад у нас произошло недоразумение.

Подняв бровь, Минсок цокнул.  
— Какое?  
Улыбка Бекхена на мгновение дрогнула, прежде чем он облокотился вперед и наклонил голову вправо.  
— Я, возможно, случайно подписал согласие на брак? — попробовал Бекхен.  
Не сдержавшись, адвокат фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
— Да, конечно.

— Или! — воскликнул Бекхен, вскинув палец вверх. — В тот момент мной управляли родители и эмоции, так что я был в состоянии аффекта, ну, ты же знаешь моих родителей.

Минсок вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— Что такое, Бекхен? Ты отнимаешь время от моего обеда.

— Могу отнять немного больше, если не поможешь мне, — засмеялся Бекхен, явно подразумевая угрозу. После того, как Минсок резко посмотрел на него, усмешка Бекхена стала ещё шире: он получил контроль над ситуацией. — А теперь я хотел бы достать бумаги и разорвать контакт.

— Бекхен, — серьёзно сказал Минсок.

Однако Бекхен не позволил мужчине прерывать себя.  
— Я тут поразмышлял и понял, что контракт-то не имеет лазеек, — начал Бён, поддерживая зрительный контакт.

— Бекхен, перед тем, как подписать контракт, ты прекрасно знал, что ты подписываешь и на каких условиях, — заспорил Минсок, — я лично разъяснял тебе все пункты.

Дернув уголками глаз, Бекхен поколебался.  
— Ну, тогда я могу сказать что делал то, что хотели мои родители?

— Я знаю, но все не так просто! Ты не можешь просто так, словами, обойти юридическую сторону. Кроме того, это плохо отразится на компании.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к компании, — перебил Бекхен, уже начиная терять терпение. — Это имеет отношение лишь ко мне и к тому, что я по закону помолвлен с тем, на ком я не хочу жениться…

— Но ты это знал! — повторился Минсок. — Ты знал, что выйдешь за выбранного тебе человека, и я не понимаю, почему ты теперь поднимаешь этот вопрос.

Открыв рот, Бекхен резко встал.  
— Тогда я думал, что это будет хороший человек! К счастью, теперь понимаю, что это не так. Брак, не деловые переговоры, это соглашение между любящими людьми.

Минсок опять вздохнул.  
— Бекхен, контракт сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Ты адвокат! — возразил Бекхен, повысив голос. — Сделай с этим что-нибудь. Меня не волнует, что и как ты сделаешь, просто аннулируй контракт. Больше я ничего не хочу…

Сжав губы, Минсок вышел из-за стола и наклонился к телефону. Бекхен услышал, как он попросил секретаря принести какие-то бумаги. После того, как звонок был закончен, Минсок поставил обе руки на стол и положил на них подбородок.

— Семья Пака обеспечила себе подушку безопасности при расторжении контракта, — сообщил Минсок, серьёзно сжав губы. — По существу, если условия контракта будут нарушены от нашего имени при любых обстоятельствах, они все равно получают долю компании. Часть не большая, но все же значительная.

На мгновение Бекхен застыл, осознав полученную информацию, прежде чем позволить улыбке сойти с его лица. Хмурясь, он посмотрел на адвоката. В кабинет тихо вошёл секретарь, оставил бумаги и также беззвучно удалился.

— То есть, вышел бы я за него или нет, этот ублюдок все равно получит прибыль… — пробормотал Бекхен.

— Да, но предполагалось, что ваш союз принесёт выгоду обеим сторонам…

— Минсок, — внезапно перебил Бекхен, — да контракт просто нельзя аннулировать!

— Да, это на самом деле так, — согласился Минсок, надеясь, что это был поворотный момент, и вот сейчас Бекхен одумается. — Если смотреть здраво, я думаю, было бы в интересах компании, если бы ты не…

— Но должна же быть лазейка, правильно? — спросил Бекхен обнадеживающе. Прежде чем Минсок попытался ответить, Бекхен развернулся на пятках и начать ходить по кабинету. — У всего есть лазейка! Всегда она есть! Даже у вселенной есть лазейки, которые мы называем черными дырами. Никто не знает, что в них, но теоретически они приводят к другому измерению.

— Бекхен.

— Найди черную дыру в моём контракте, — сказал Бекхен непреклонным тоном. — Найди мою четвертую параллель, побег из этого мира. Предпочтительнее, конечно, чтобы ты нашёл что-нибудь, что сохранит компанию в целости.

— Я не могу!

Бекхен нахмурился.  
— Но ты адвокат!  
— Я адвокат, а не фокусник! — закричал Минсок, не выдержав глупости Бекхена. — Я вчитывался в эти бумаги бесчисленное количество раз и та часть контракта, где они получат что-то, так или иначе защищена. Нет совершенно никакого способа изменить это. Аннулирование брака возможно. Мы можем сделать это. Однако это поведёт за собой последствия.

— Правда нет возможности все изменить, не навредив семье?

Минсок только хотел покачать головой, как резко остановил себя, когда в его голову пришла мысль. Возможно, это и есть решение их проблемы. Адвокат быстро просмотрел приевшиеся бумаги и нашёл раздел, который описывал систему золотого парашюта.

— Вот оно.

Бекхен встрепенулся и поднял взгляд.  
— Я что-то услышал, — сказал он быстро, — и это было похоже на крик надежды.

Минсок на мгновение презрительно зыркнул на парня и встряхнул бумагами.

— У меня есть идея, но я не знаю, как она тебе. Это зависит от того, как хорошо ты знаешь господина Пака и насколько ты хочешь…

— Я бы полз на коленях и лизал бы задницу…

— Даже слушать не хочу! — перебил Минсок, махнув рукой. — Я знаю, что ты готов сделать что угодно, но в этот раз нужно просто поговорить.

Бекхен замолк. Он некоторое время смотрел на потолок, обдумывая что-то, а потом перевел взгляд на адвоката.

— Да, я могу говорить с людьми, — ответил он наконец. — Я в этом хорош. Что мне надеть? Традиционный черно-белый смокинг поразительно сексуален, правда? Или надеть всё белое, чтобы быть похожим на бедную, беспомощную душу?

— Бек, — сказал Минсок серьезным голосом, — с кем, по-твоему, тебе нужно поговорить?

Бекхен небрежно пожал плечами.

— С адвокатом Пака, — ответил он. — В зависимости от того, что это за человек, я решу, сколько очарования я должен задействовать, чтобы получить желаемое и…

Покачав головой, Минсок заставил парня замолчать.

— Бекхен, ты не будешь говорить с адвокатом семьи Пак.

Удивленный, Бекхен подошел ближе к столу Минсока, медленно скрещивая руки.

— Тогда с кем?

Вздыхая, Минсок отложил бумаги и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Бекхен тем временем уже просто стоял над ним.

— Ты должен поговорить с Пак Чанелем. Если бы мы просто говорили об аспекте брака, то говорить можно было бы и не с ним, но так как теперь мы далеко за рамками системы защиты контракта, ты должен будешь поговорить непосредственно с ним, так как он — генеральный директор корпорации Пак.

Где-то секунду Бекхен стоял неподвижно. Затем он надулся, и всё его лицо вытянулось.

— Почему мои родители не могут переговорить с ним?! — заворчал он, вскидывая руки и отходя от стола. — Я даже не генеральный директор, да я даже не сотрудник этой компании. Я просто ребенок, который унаследует её. Пусть мои родители поговорят с ним сами!

— Я глубоко сомневаюсь, что это наш случай, — сказал Минсок. — Это касается только тебя и его…

— Это дело наших компаний…

— Это ваше личное дело, — повторился адвокат. — Очень немногие знают, где ты был всё это время, но я — один из них, так что, парни, теперь это ваше сугубо личное дело. Вам по двадцать два года. Если ты хочешь разорвать контракт, теперь, когда это уже личное дело, вы должны обсудить это между собой.

Бекхен нахмурился и ссутулился.

— Я не хочу его видеть…

— Если хочешь аннулировать…

— Я могу это сделать, не встречая его, — отрезал Бекхен.

— Не можешь, не навредив интересам компании, — напомнил Минсок. — Отложи своё ребячество хотя бы ненадолго и просто сделай всё в пользу семьи.

— Но он так расстроен!

— Это не достаточно хорошая причина…

— Он не разорвет контракт, — застонал Бекхен, отбросив голову назад. — Он будет держаться за то, что принесет ему выгоду…

— Ты даже не попробовал, — рассудил Ким. — Откуда тебе знать? Возможно, всё будет хорошо.

— Пак Чанель не знает, что означает слово «хорошо»… — проворчал парень. — Он осёл.

— Ну, если ты жил с ним больше половины года, тогда я предположил бы, что он не так плох, каким ты пытаешься его выставить.

— О, жить в той тюрьме было ужасно, Минсок. Ты не понимаешь. Он даже не разрешал мне открывать окно в спальне. Он даже угрожал поставить на него решетки! Иногда он говорил мне, что, если я собираюсь тонуть в океане, то я должен делать это ночью, чтобы никто не увидел!

Закатив глаза, Минсок покачал головой.

— Заканчивай с этими просто смешными обвинениями, Бекхен, — махнул рукой адвокат. — Если хочешь разорвать контракт, я помогу тебе по закону, но и ты должен внести свой вклад. Поговори с ним.

Цокнув, Бекхен снова отвел взгляд.

— Я не хочу говорить с ним.

— Тогда я не могу ничего сделать для компании, — пожал плечами Минсок. — Надеюсь, что ты готов принять на себя вину за крах компании просто из-за того, что ты по-детски не хочешь поговорить со своим женихом…

— Прекрати шантажировать меня виной!

— Да ни в коем случае.

— Ты блефуешь! Пытаешься заставить меня плохо себя чувствовать даже при том, что я продолжаю говорить, что я не хочу видеть его!

— Неужели тебе действительно так трудно поговорить с ним?

Отчаянно тряхнув плечами, Бекхен кивнул.

— Да!

Щелкнув языком, Минсок впился в Бекхена взглядом.

— Ты выставляешь это как горький развод, а не простое аннулирование контракта.

— Я развожусь эмоционально и по закону, — сказал Бекхен более спокойным голосом.

Откладывая бумаги, Минсок сказал:

— Что, если он твоя родственная душа? Ты не можешь духовно развестись со своей родственной душой.

Бекхен не ответил. Приняв его молчание в качестве признака сотрудничества и победы, Минсок улыбнулся и протянул папку Бекхену.

— Если хочешь развестись с ним на всех уровнях, просто поговори с ним. Я начну подготавливать документы. Твоя же работа состоит в том, чтобы встретиться с господином Паком и заставить его подписать документы, тем самым изменить первоначальный договор так, чтобы компания не страдала от твоего решения.

Взяв папку, Бекхен сжал губы и нахмурился.

— Что, если он не подпишет? — спросил он тихо.

Минсок ответил не сразу.

— Тогда просто придется принять их условия. Было бы хорошо, чтобы он изменил условия контракта, но наш главный приоритет — это аннулирование, поэтому просто заставь его подписать соглашение, как только я закончу с надлежащими документами, хорошо?

Удовлетворенный таким решением, Бекхен кивнул.

— Хорошо, — поворачиваясь к двери, он пробубнил. — Ну, мне пора. У меня назначена встреча.

— Свидание?

— У меня есть работа, — ответил Бекхен, усмехнувшись.

Решив не уточнять, Минсок просто медленно кивнул.

— Ну, ничего не подхвати, — заметил он.

Бекхен засмеялся.

— Это работа в сфере услуг, но я не проститутка, если это — то, о чем ты подумал.

— Я ни о чем не подумал.

— И я не думал, — Бекхен развернулся и направился к двери.

— Тебе вызвать водителя?

Покачав головой, Бекхен открыл дверь.

— Я на метро, не нужно. Жду твоего звонка через пару дней.

— У меня нет твоего номера!

Бекхен уже вышел за дверь, но остановился. Он не подумал об этом. Оглянувшись, парень быстро потопал к столу Минсока и протянул правую руку. Тот растерялся, не зная, чего хочет Бекхен.

Как оказалось позже, все звонки от клиентов Минсока приходилось перенаправлять на свой новый телефон.

-

— Тук-тук!

Оторвавшись от мыслей, сползший на кресле Чанель посмотрел на дверь. Из едва приоткрытой двери высунулась светлая макушка излишне веселого Криса.

— Какой хороший нынче день, — издалека начал Крис, махнув небольшой стопкой бумаг. — Убери свой хмурый взгляд хотя бы на минутку, а? Вот тебе график встреч на следующие две недели, хмуриться не будет времени!

Крис положил бумаги на стол, но Чанель лишь молча проследил взглядом их путь.

— Знаешь, может уже перестанешь…

— Что, черт возьми, он делал там той ночью? — резко вспыхивает Чанель, не особо обращая внимания на суть разговора. — Почему он был там, Крис?

— Я не Бекхен, не знаю, — беспечно ответил Крис. — Он вправе делать то, что хочет.

Бессмысленно вертя в руках какой-то график, Чанель задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Вот вроде знаю, что он может делать всё, что хочет, но он же продолжает избегать меня, как будто я какая-то проклятая чума! — выкрикнул он. — Я не могу. Он исчезает, не успеваю я рот открыть или объяснить вообще хоть что-то. Я понимаю, что врал, но и он тоже это делал! Черт возьми, я думал, что он понял все, что я сказал той ночью, но нет — он исчез на утро!

Крис уныло посмотрел в окно и кивнул, продолжая пропускать мимо ушей разглагольствование Пака.

— Дай ему время.

— Да уже почти три месяца прошло, — раздраженно бросил Чанель. — Сколько мне ждать?! Я даже домой не хожу, чтобы о нем не думать!

— Ой, наткнулся на него однажды, наткнёшься и ещё раз.

Если бы Чанель умел пускать лазеры глазами, от Криса бы уже давно осталась только горстка пепла.

— О, да ладно? Право, сударь. Возможно, в следующий раз я натолкнул на него с товарищем, с которым он был при открытии…

Вздохнув, Крис решил, что лучше пока ничего против не говорить.

— Если он хочет бойфренда, тогда он может…

— Нет, он не может, — непреклонно отказал Чанель. — У него не может быть никакого бойфренда, потому что…, а кто я?

Крис пожал плечами.

— Бывший?

— Мы не расставались, — застонал Чанель. — То, что он сбежал — не разрыв. Я клянусь, этот парень никогда в отношениях-то не состоял!

Крис прекрасно видел, насколько расстроен был Чанель, но почему его прорвало именно тогда, когда он зашёл отдать документы?

— Любовь укажет вам путь, — сказал Крис, пытаясь как-то поставить точку.

— А если нет? — хмуро пробормотал Чанель. — Что тогда делать?

— Идти дальше.

Фыркая, Чанель покачал головой, убив надежду Криса закончить разговор.

— Я не смогу, — сказал он. — Как, черт возьми, мне идти дальше, когда у меня по дому разбросаны кардиганы и стопки глупых, глупых, глупых любовных романов? Или как мне не выйти на пляж, не натыкаясь на очередную игрушку для собаки?

Чанель открыл рот, потом резко закрыл, на почти опять открыл.

 — Там реально полный шкаф кардиганов, Крис, и что мне с ними делать? Я в них не влезу, у них ещё расцветка такая…

— Тогда избавься от них.

— Нет.

Подбрасывая руки в воздух в молитве, Крис сдался.

— Ой, всё. Тогда жди у моря погоды.

Уже когда Крис ушёл, Чанель подумал, что это был единственный хороший совет, который Крис ему когда-либо давал относительно ситуации с его женихом.

Сказать честно, ждать звонка от Минсока было сродни ждать результата развода. Это было довольно смешанное чувство. С одной стороны он рвался освободиться, но в то же время что-то было не так.

Он безучастно смотрел телевизор с Самородком на коленях и мысленно вспоминал свой контрольный список. На самом деле, он всегда делал контрольные списки, оценивая отношения, в которых он состоял.

Он все еще любил Чанеля? Бекхен хотел сказать «нет», но ответ был — да. Существование Самородка было ежедневным напоминанием об этом, ведь именно Чанель подарил его. И хотя прошло уже три месяца, Бекхен не мог избавиться от этой эмоции. В прошлых отношениях он легко мог поставить точку, но Пак Чанель был другим.

Второй вопрос, который пришел на ум: правильно ли он поступает? На него последовал нерешительный ответ «да».

В-третьих, он спросил себя, действительно ли Чанель был виноват и не слишком ли резко он его осудил. Упрямство — черта ужасная, но Бекхен вынудил себя признать, что, возможно, Чанель был не один виноват.

На самом деле он тоже врал гиганту о том, кем он был — технически. Он просто не говорил до конца и немного утаил. Возможно, он слишком остро отреагировал и обвинил Чанеля в вещах, которые он не совершал. Он просто боялся, что его принимают за игрушку, и признаёт, что одна только мысль, что Чанель его использует, испугала его.

Ночь, когда Чанель признался во всем, для Бекхена была чрезмерно эмоциональной. Вся правда, которую, возможно, сказал Чанель, была полностью окрашена отрицательным смыслом, которым Бекхен автоматически одурачил себя.

Чем дальше он спускался по списку, тем больше он расстраивался от того, что, да, неправ здесь он. Наконец, он добрался до пункта «был ли он счастлив». Губы Бекхена задрожали, и он покачал головой.

Ответ определённо был нет. Он не был счастлив. Будучи одним, изолированным от всех, кого он любил или о ком заботился. Бекхену не нравился запах с кухни Кенсу и то, как Кай препирался с поваром каждый раз, когда тот просил его помочь. Как и Сехун, который только время от времени косил траву. Самородок, который не умел говорить, возможно, тоже глупо бегал вокруг этого большого дома — не то что сейчас, тихо сидя в маленькой квартире.

Наконец, приняв правду и вспомнив все, Бекхен признал, что он скучал по гиганту.

Ему было жаль, что он не встретил Чанеля раньше, без контракта. Он хотел бы жить в мире, где они оба влюбились бы совершенно случайно.

К концу своего контрольного списка Бекхен пришел к выводу, что ему не нравилось то, где он сейчас. Он хотел вернуться домой к Чанелю, Кёнсу, Сехуну и Каю.

Для него всегда были нормальны юношеский максимализм и упрямство, но впервые во взрослой жизни Бекхен позволил своей упрямой стороне — стороне, которая не хотела выходить из тени и приносить извинения — победить.

Однако, когда он вытащил из кармана сотовый телефон, это случилось. Даже Самородок застыл, наблюдая за ним — что же его папа так отчаянно и эмоционально пытался сделать.

Открыв свой одолженный сотовый телефон, Бекхен быстро напечатал сообщение на заученный наизусть номер. Он нервничал, запрещал себе отступать, говоря, что, если он собирался быть упрямой маленькой сукой или изолированным ублюдком, тогда он должен, по крайней мере, набраться мужества отправить семь простых слов.

После того, как он закончил, Бекхен быстро пробежал по строчкам глазами и отправил сообщение.

— Я скучаю по тебе, и мне жаль.

-

Прежде чем зайти к конференц зал, Чанель мысленно оставил все свои личные проблемы за дверью. Он знал, что Крис был прав и что он должен сосредоточиться на работе. Бекхен должен покинуть его голову хотя бы ненадолго, и он должен обратить внимание на менее привлекательные графики и диаграммы, уже поджидающие его в конце длинного конференц-стола.

Не думать о своём женихе у него получалось где-то первые двадцать минут встречи, пока сотовый телефон Чанеля не завибрировал. Тихо, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания, парень потянулся за гаджетом.

Пока встреча продолжалась и зачитывался очередной доклад, Чанель скользнул взглядом по сообщению, намереваясь лишь просто просмотреть содержание. Однако он не ожидал, что его сердце остановится и весь мир вокруг него внезапно испарится.

— Я скучаю по тебе, и мне жаль.

Сообщение было от адвоката, который работал на семью Бён, но Чанель, почему-то, ни на секунду не задумался, почему тот пишет ему такие личные вещи.

Не медля, он ответил, задав простой вопрос:

— Бек?

Чанель ждал ответа, но так его и не получил.


	61. Chapter 61

_Глава 60 (2/2)  
Старт_

Пока Бекхен ждал звонка Минсока, он всячески пытался отвлечь себя работой, даже при том, что задача эта была не простая. После того, как он импульсивно отправил Чанелю сообщение несколько дней назад, его телефон то и дело разрывался уведомлениями о сообщениях.

Это всегда были лишь сообщения. В среднем он получал их каждый день — редко через день. Гигант писал простые вещи вроде «не забудь покушать», но никогда не упоминал причину их разлада.

Тем не менее, сообщения всегда оставались непрочитанными. Несмотря на это, поток сообщений никогда не останавливался, и Бекхен прекрасно знал, что Чанель видел статус прочитанных сообщений. Он всегда читал сообщения в одно и то же время — непосредственно перед тем, как встретить очередного клиента. Иногда, непосредственно перед тем, как уехать, он задавался вопросом, заметил ли это Чанель.

-

В начале Чанель постоянно проверял телефон: прочитал ли Бекхен его сообщения, но позже прекратил это делать. Брюнет всегда читал их вечером примерно в одно время. Естественно, это вызывало у него уйму вопросов.

Иногда его посещала мысль, что его жених проверял сообщения перед какой-то встречей, но чувство ревности было просто невыносимо, особенно когда он даже не знал этого наверняка, поэтому он старался отгонять эти мысли. В конце концов, он просто окунулся в работу и старался не думать ни о чем.

-

Потребовалось полторы недели начиная с их встречи на то, чтобы Бекхен наконец-то получил новость о том, что Минсок подготовил все бумаги. Когда он подъехал на такси до здания компании, он был приятно удивлен увидеть, что Минсок уже ждал его.

Без особых прилюдий, Бекхен просто взял бумаги у адвоката. Кратко, тот объяснил, что он должен сделать, как восстановить подпись и аннулировать брачный договор ради пересмотра условий. Как только он был уверен, что Бекхен все понял, он пожелал ему удачи и удалился.

-

Возможно, это был самый трусливый поступок в этой жизни, но в данный момент другого варианта не было. Когда Бекхен вошел в здание Корпорации Пак, он тут же помчался к стойке регистрации. С секунду он не знал, что сказать, но когда молодая женщина за столом улыбнулась ему и спросила, чем ему помочь, Бекхен быстро сделал свой выбор.

— День добрый! — поприветствовал он, ярко улыбнувшись ей. — Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с Крисом.

Женщина бросила короткий взгляд на охрану и снова ярко улыбнулась.

— Криса?

— Гм, да, — кивнул Бекхен. Затем он поднял руку над головой. — Он такой высокий и работает на Чанеля.

Потребовалась секунда, прежде чем женщина уловила смысл.

— О! Вы говорите о господине Ву Ифане?

— Да, — медленно ответил Бекхен, — тот самый.

Быстро осмотрев Бекхена в свободной футболке и привычном кардигане, она спросила:

— У Вас назначена с ним встреча, сэр?

— Нет, — сказал Бекхен беспечно. — Я надеялся, что могу просто зайти в его кабинет и переговорить с ним пару минут…

— К сожалению, — перебила его женщина. — Я не могу позволить Вам сделать это. Вам нужно назначить встречу.

Бекхен скривился.

— Но это важно…

Женщина нахмурилась.

— Я знаю, но…

— Так я смогу его как-нибудь сегодня увидеть, без необходимости назначать встречу?

Вздыхая, женщина оглянулась, прежде чем поманить парня пальцем, чтобы тот наклонился.

— Вы можете подождать в лобби, — сказала она, — через несколько минут он выйдет на обед.

Улыбнувшись женщине, Бекхен кивнул и поклонился, почти стукнувшись головой о твёрдую поверхность стойки. Он поблагодарил её и быстро зашагал к лобби, чтобы не пропустить нужного ему человека.

-

Как девушка и сказала, Крис в скором времени зашел в зону лобби. Убрав журнал, который служил прикрытием от нежданного визита Чанеля, Бекхен быстро подпрыгнул и направился в сторону бизнесмена.

— Крис! — крикнул он, пытаясь привлечь внимание мужчины. — Эй!

Сначала Крису показалось, что он неправильно расслышал, но, повернув голову налево, он увидел, как уклончивый жених его босса бежал к нему с широко открытыми объятиями. Безмолвно вставший, Крис даже не знал, что сказать, когда Бекхен столкнулся с ним, быстро обнял и отошёл.

— Ланч, правильно? — протараторил он, наклонив его голову.

Было дико странно видеть парня, о котором постоянно разглагольствовал его босс и который просто внезапно появился перед ним и пригласил на обед. Крис не понимал, что происходит, но все же согласился с ним, кивнув.

— Я могу с тобой пойти? — спросил брюнет. — Я довольно голоден — о! Мне, кстати, нужна твоя помощь!

Крис нахмурился — естественно все не просто так.

— Разве ты не хочешь увидеть Чанеля?

Это было несколько внезапно, но все же имело смысл — по крайней мере для Криса. Он видел, как улыбка Бекхена дернулась, но промолчал.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответил Бекхен, торжественно счастливый. — Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

— Касательно его?

— Отчасти, — признал Бекхен.

Вытянув губы, Крис промычал, якобы обдумывая это.

— Знаешь, обеденный перерыв Чанеля в то же время, что и мой. На самом деле мы даже обедаем вместе. Если это касается его, мы можем подождать. Тогда втроем…

Бекхен покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он непреклонно. — Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой. Я не хочу видеть его…

— Почему? — продолжил гнуть Крис.

Раздражённый, Бекхен пожал плечами.

— Я не готов. Возможно, чуть позже.

Видя, что от парня ничего не добиться, Крис кивнул, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на парадные двери.

— Прекрасно, но так, между делом, ты — все, о чем он сейчас думает, — сказал Крис, небрежно упомянув. — Автомобиль у входа. Давай обсудим все за ланчем.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Бекхен, пытаясь не заострять внимание на первой части того, что сказал Крис.

Крис зашагал вперед, открывая стеклянную дверь Бекхену. Когда тот прошел мимо, Крис заметил желтый конверт в его руке и предположил, что независимо от того, что парень хочет сказать, это имело отношение к содержанию внутри.

Бекхен зашагал вперед к автомобилю, но затем он обернулся и улыбнулся Крису.

— Крис, мы же можем поесть в ресторане, который подает лучшие чизкейки?

Поднимая бровь, Крис поднял голову.

— Ты любишь чизкейки, Бён?

— Я люблю чизкейки, Ву, — ответил Бекхен счастливо.

— Тогда мы едем за чизкейком.

-

Отложив все бумаги, Чанель размял плечи и, подхватив пиджак, направился на встречу Крису в лобби. Когда он вышел из лифта, то немедленно увидел своего высокого друга и тут же заметил говорящего с ним низкого парня.

Со своего места Чанель мог едва-едва разобрать лицо этого парня, но все равно смог признать в нем Бекхена. Пораженный, он застыл месте, пока те не начали уходить. Не думая ни секунды, он рванул за ними, пробиваясь сквозь людей в холле.

На полпути Чанель уже начал сомневаться, был ли это действительно Бекхен, но, когда он приблизился к стеклянным окнам здания, все сомнения испарились. Только один парень может носить такие ужасные кардиганы — и сейчас он садится в машину к его другу.

-

Если бы ему сказали описать свой день одним словом, то Крис описал бы его как успешный — отчасти.

Когда он вернулся назад в офис, то в руках у него были бумаги Бекхена. Тот объяснил ему — после трёх кусков нью-йоркского чизкейка — что все, что ему нужно — это подпись Чанеля на документах. Он продолжал объяснять ситуацию и то, что его адвокат говорил ему, и Крис охотно слушал.

После того, как Бекхен закончил говорить о юридических аспектах, то Крис начал задавать вопросы. Начал с маленького о здоровье, но в конечном счете добрался до его чувств к гиганту.

Бекхен долго не отвечал, но вскоре просто многозначно кивнул. После Крис спросил:

— Тогда почему тебе просто не пойти к нему?

— Потому что я упрям, и это будет очень неловко…

Большего добиться от Бёна ничего не удалось.

Когда Крис прошел мимо ресепшн, он кивнул секретарше и направился прямиком в кабинет. Он уже ожидал выговор от Чанеля, что они не пообедали вместе. Немного занудства также ожидалось. Но когда он вошел в собственный кабинет, Крис был немного удивлен увидеть, что Пак удобно устроился на его стуле с ногами на столе.

Тихо закрыв дверь за собой, Крис ткнул пальцем на свой стол.

— У меня там бумаги. Не пачкай их своей обувью.

Чанель посмотрел на стол, но делать ничего не стал.

— Почему он был здесь? — спросил он, не церемонясь.

— Кто? — спросил, ослабив узел галстука.

— Ты знаешь, кто, — сказал Чанель, опустив ноги на пол и встав со стула. — Бекхен. Зачем он приезжал сюда?

Крис сжал губы.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил он невинно.

— Прекрати это, — скомандовал Чанель, выйдя из-за стола. — Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Что он делал здесь?

Положив конверт Бекхена на журнальный столик, Крис присел на диван около окна.

— Он хотел пообедать со мной, — пожал плечами Крис. — Поэтому я отвёл его в ресторан, и позволил ему скрасить его жизнь чизкейком.

— Я не шучу, Крис, — предупредил Чанель.

— Можешь проверить счет на моей кредитке, — парировал Крис, небрежно махнув рукой. — Твой маленький жених ест как корова. Как в него столько влезает.

Чанель мгновенно оживился.

— Он много ел?

— А? — Крис заинтересованно поднял брови. — О, да. Он выглядел хорошо. Я просто говорю, что он ел как с голодухи.

В голове Чанеля тут же возник рой вопросов, хорошо ли заботился о себе Бекхен. Мысленно, он сделал себе заметку написать парню об этом позже.

Покачав головой, Чанель вздохнул и скрестил руки.

— Ну, почему? Почему он хотел пообедать с тобой?

— Он приехал ко мне ради этого, — ответил Крис, указав на желтый конверт. — Это просто бумаги вашего брачного договора и прочего. Между прочим, так как ты уже здесь, можешь подписать их?

Нахмурившись, Чанель, подошёл к столу и взял конверт, немедленно вынимая содержимое. Ему хватило нескольких минут, чтобы пробежаться по ним взглядом. Когда он закончил, его пальцы задрожали.

— Он хочет аннулировать его.

— И он хочет держать компанию своей семьи подальше от нас, — добавил Крис. — Я должен признать, что это смелый шаг.

Грудь тихо вздымалась, а глаза продолжали перечитывать строки на бумаге.

— Почему он не приехал ко мне? Почему ты? — спросил он спокойно, как будто это был риторический вопрос.

— Он сказал, — начал Крис, позволив себе небольшую паузу, пока Чанель не посмотрел на него, — что ваша встреча будет… неловкой.

На секунду челюсть Чанеля отвисла.

— Что, прости? Неловкой! Он сказал, что встретить меня будет неловко!

Медленно вставая, Крис кивнул.

— Да, он сказал…

— Какая часть того, где он подходит ко мне, и мы обсуждаем наше будущее, была бы неловкой?! — раздраженно закричал Чанель. Он шепотом выругался и, схватив телефон со стола Криса, начал яростно набирать номер Бекхена. — О, он у меня ещё узнает, что такое неловкость!

— Он ещё сказал, что очень упрямый.

— Чертовски правильно, да, он такой! — воскликнул Чанель. — Упрямый маленький идиот. Ради всего святого, если ты когда-нибудь найдёшь кого-то, с кем захочешь провести остаток своей жизни, прошу, найди себе кого-нибудь менее сложного. Спаси себя и скинь груз дерьма проблем от таких людей, как Бекхен.

Медленно подойдя к другу, Крис наклонил голову.

— Почему бы тебе не послушать свой собственный совет и не найти кого-то еще?

— Потому что этот идиот, — громко крикнул Пак, указывая на телефон, — единственный идиот, которого я хочу.

Резко приложив телефон к уху, Чанель начал ждать гудки. Прошло всего три гудка, прежде чем он услышал, как голос Бекхена дружественно приветствовал его. Но прежде чем Чанель ответил, Крис выхватил свой телефон и нажал отбой.

Чанель вылупился на друга.

— Ты что творишь? — спросил он угрожающим голосом. — Он уже взял трубку, а ты просто…

Крис нахмурился.

— А ты головой подумал вообще? Да ты только рот откроешь, как он тут же трубку повесит! И больше уже не будет брать трубку с моего телефона. Если хочешь поорать на него, делай это лично.

— Тогда что, черт возьми, предлагаешь, мне делать? — цокнул Чанель. — У меня и вариантов нет. Я даже не знаю, где он живет.

Крис думал об этом где-то минуту.

— Ну, он ждёт, что ты подпишешь эти документы. Я сказал ему, что перезвоню ему, как только это произойдёт.

— И?

Закатив глаза, Крис вздохнул и круто повернулся, чтобы поднять конверт.

— Я скажу ему, что ты их подписал, и он приедет, чтобы забрать их. Если он спросит о тебе, я скажу, что ты вернулся домой на несколько дней, чтобы поработать в тишине.

Поймав смысл, Чанель усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, он действительно так наивен?

— Ты сам ответишь на этот вопрос.

-

Мягко поглаживая тонкими пальцами грань стакана, Бекхен улыбнулся и поднял глаза на своего клиента. Им снова был Ким Чондэ, и Бекхену нравились дружеские отношения между ними. В отличие от остальных, каждый раз, когда Бекхен проводил свое время с этим человеком, было такое чувство, что он может говорить обо всем.

Некоторые смотрели на него с явным подтекстом, но Чондэ просто нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Бекхен не знал, зачем он платил безумную сумму за эскорт, чтобы просто поговорить, но он и не возражал.

Хотя человек был практически не знаком ему, Бекхен рассказал ему все, за исключением имен и других деталей. Тем вечером Бекхен вылил на него все свои переживания, а Чондэ действительно только слушал за несколькими стаканами алкоголя.

Когда Бекхен закончил, Чондэ посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Тебе пора действовать.

-

Уже сидя на диване в кабинете Криса, Бекхен задумался. Когда он оставил конверт Крису, он думал, что, возможно, потребуется неделя или две, но ответ пришёл в течение четырех дней. И он стал неожиданностью. Либо у Ву были грандиозные навыки убеждения, либо Чанель даже не потрудился прочитать документы перед подписанием. Оба сценария не имели значения, так как он уже сидел в кабинете Криса и ждал свои бумаги.

Бекхен не знал, как глубоко он был в своих мыслях о бумагах, аннулировании и понимании, но очнулся только тогда, когда хлопнула дверь. Он поправил свой кардиган и подготовился поприветвовать Криса.

Однако, когда высокий мужчина зашёл внутрь, Бекхен увидел, что это был не тот долговязый человек, которого он ожидал. С ним Бекхен смог продержать зрительный контакт всего пару секунд, а затем отвёл взгляд.

Он подошёл к окну и посмотрел вдаль.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — ты должен был сделать открывающееся окно.

— Я думаю, что смысл гладкого небоскрёба в их отсутствии.

Бекхен услышал, как тихо закрылся дверной замок, и вздохнул.

— Знаешь, это противоречит правилам пожарной безопасности? Я уверен, что наличие окон, которые не открываются, является нарушением права Криса быть в безопасности в случае чрезвычайной ситуации и пожаро…

— Отдел пожарной охраны заезжал несколько месяцев назад и остался довольным.

— Ну, они пропустили окна.

— На семнадцатом этаже с окнами, которые ты можешь открыть полностью, не очень безопасно.

— Тогда я могу спрыгнуть с… — бормотал Бекхен.

— Ты просто можешь встать на диван и прыгнуть ко мне на руки, — попробовал пошутить Чанель.

Нервничая, Бекхен проигнорировал это замечание и обернулся. Видеть Чанеля в костюме было для него в новинку, и откровенно говоря, Бекхену это нравилось. Но он быстро напомнил себе, что не должен был подлизываться к гиганту.

Заметив желтый конверт в руке Чанеля, Бекхен выдохнул.

— Я приехал сюда, чтобы забрать это, — сказал он, кивнув на желтый объект. — Я ждал Криса.

— Ага, — сказал Чанель небрежно, подойдя к столу. Небольшая табличка с именем гласила 'Ву И Фань'.

— Не знал, что это теперь твой кабинет.

— Это не мой офис, — сказал Чанель, вздохнув, — и мы оба знаем это.

— Где Крис?

— Он здесь не нужен, — быстро ответил Чанель. — Я здесь. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Раздражённый, Бекхен скривился и подошёл к гиганту, протянув руку.

— У нас нет никаких дел, о которых надо заботиться. Я приехал за конвертом.

— Думаешь, я просто отдам его тебе? — спросил Чанель, подняв бровь.

— Это было бы неплохо.

Подняв голову, Чанель ухмыльнулся и подошёл к Бекхену, почти нависнув над ним.

— Почему бы нам не сесть и не поговорить немного?

— Я не хочу, — заявил Бекхен прямо.

— Скажи мне почему.

Глядя на конверт на столе, Бекхен задался вопросом: может схватить его и сделать ноги? Чанель пристально проследовал за его взглядом и немедленно понял то, о чем думал парень.

— Даже не думай об этом, Бекхен, — предупредил он.

Бекхен поднял взгляд.

— Я ни о чем не думал.

Усмехнувшись, Чанель покачал головой.

— Сядь.

— Чанель…

— Два месяца, — заметил Чанель и подтолкнул Бекхена к дивану, усаживая. — На самом деле уже почти три, правильно?

Понимая, о чем он, Бекхен скривил губы. Чанель присел рядом с ним. Они сидели настолько близко, что их колени соприкасались, позволяя почувствать Бекхена.

— Мне… неудобно, — сказал он медленно, надеясь, что это заставит Чанеля пересмотреть некоторое расстояние между ними. Однако этого не произошло.

— И я скучаю по тебе, — беспечно сказал Чанель, махнув рукой, — но так или иначе, теперь, когда тебе некуда идти…

— На самом деле, — перебил Бекхен, подняв палец вверх, — у меня назначена встреча кое с кем, и я не могу опоздать…

— Перенеси её, — заявил Чанель презрительно. — У меня дело, с которым можешь помочь только ты.

— Хорошо…

Обладая неумолимой решимостью добиться успехов, Чанель не позволил Бекхену придумать другое оправдание.

— Где ты был?

Потребовалась минута, чтобы Бекхен успокоил свои нервы и решил ответить. Он не решил раскрыть все карты, но он принял во внимание свою ситуацию и положение и решил, что у него не было никакого другого выбора.

— Я был везде, — ответил он наконец, не опустив голову и глаза, направленные на Чанеля.

— Поэтому был и на той вечеринке?

— Да.

Чанель сделал паузу.

— Кто этот парень, с которым ты был?

— Почему ты хочешь знать? — заворчал Бекхен.

— Потому что я ревную, — заявил Чанель кратко, не скрывая причину. — Кто он?

Вздыхая, Бекхен не знал, что еще сделать.

— Он был просто клиентом, Ёль. Мы неплохо сработались, поэтому он не сдал меня боссу, когда ты напал на него, — сказал он, фыркнув.

— Босс? — Чанель был действительно потрясен. — У тебя есть работа?

— Мне же надо на что-то жить, я же не бездомный, — отбился Бекхен. — Ну, хорошо, я был бездомным в течение нескольких дней, но потом на меня снизошла помощь, и я снова встал на ноги. Но да, у меня действительно есть работа. Самородка надо кормить.

— Я не знал, что у тебя есть работа, — сказал Чанель шепотом, подняв голову. — Кто ты по профессии? И говоря о еде, ты ел?

— Это начинает казаться допросом, - пожаловался Бекхен, сутулясь. — Я отчасти похож на словесную проститутку. Да, я ел. Нет, я не занимался сексом ни с одним из моих клиентов. Да, я скучаю по тебе и всем остальным. И наконец, да, мне действительно нужны эти бумаги.

Удовлетворенный собой, Бекхен протянул руку.

— Я думаю, что сказал все…

— В первую очередь, — прервал Чанель, взяв парня за руку, — я собираюсь уточнить слова ‘отчасти как проститутка’. Во-вторых, я рад знать, что ты поел. В-третьих, я действительно надеюсь, что ты не лжешь насчёт клиентов, потому что мне не нравится одна мысль об этом и том, как многих придётся прятать в мешках на дне океана. В-четвертых, ты получишь бумаги позже. Теперь, вернёмся к части, где ты сказал, что скучал по мне…

— Я сказал, что скучал по тебе и всем остальным, — подчеркнул Бекхен.

— Но ты все еще скучаешь по мне, — заметил Чанель. — Я хочу вернуть тебя, и ты скучаешь по мне. Давай убьем двух зайцев одним выстрелом, оставим упрямство и вернёмся домой.

Нервничая, Бекхен отвёл взгляд.

— Мы не можем просто вернуться к тому, что было, — пробормотал он. — Я чувствую себя… действительно запутанным. Мне нужны эти бумаги, чтобы развестись с тобой, — объяснил Бекхен. — Ну, это типа не развод даже, и я никогда не был женат, но значение слова технически развод…

— Хорошо, я понял. Продолжай.

Глубоко вздохнув, Бекхен продолжил.

— После того, как это произойдёт, тогда мы можем начать, — сказал он, несколько теряя силу голоса в конце. — Ты будешь просто Пак Чанелем, а я просто Бён Бекхеном.

— Ты хочешь начать заново… — повторил Чанель.

Бекхен кивнул, но затем встрепенулся.

— Пока не забыл, я хотел сказать, что я сожалею. Я мог… неправильно тебя понять. Я думал об этом, и я говорил с Чондэ — ну, парень, на которого ты напал — и мы пришли к выводу, что я … боялся … В общем…

— Боялся чего?

Робко улыбнувшись, Бекхен пожал плечами.

— Боялся, что ты мне действительно понравился и что, возможно, ты просто разыгрывал любовь ради денег. Кроме того, я не мог просто выдержать одну эту мысль.

Чанель щелкнул языком.

— Итак, ты все ещё был испуган, когда я преследовал тебя на парковке?

— Отчасти, — признал Бекхен. — Я не хотел видеть тебя.

— Но ты был готов потерять свои штаны и достоинство, — сказал Чанель.

Бекхен захихикал и кивнул.

— Я бесстыжий, помнишь?

— Ты не бесстыжий, — поправил гигант. — Ты просто очень открытый.

— Ну, раз я открытый, я могу тебе ещё сказать, что все еще люблю тебя, даже если ты придурок, — признался Бекхен беспечно. — Кроме того, я снова хочу быть в твоих руках — и чтобы ты до безумия меня любил. И я также хочу поцеловать тебя и обнять, потому что мне было очень одиноко.

— Ну, я прямо здесь, перед тобой, — сказал Чанель, открыв объятия. — И диван тут мягкий, остальные пожелания тоже можно осуществить.

— Просто чудесно, спасибо.

Челюсть Чанеля немного отвисла.

— Что?

— Я хочу начать, — сказал Бекхен.

Пытаясь контролировать голос.

— Ну, тогда иди ко мне, и мы можем…

— Нет, ты не понял, — пожаловался Бекхен, ударив Чанеля по колену. — Я хочу начать в том смысле, что я уйду отсюда, притворяясь, что тебя не существует.

Озадаченный, Чанель распахнул глаза.

— Прошу прощения? Ты хочешь уйти отсюда с отклонением психически больного?

Бекхен застонал.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Я не могу верить тебе, — раздраженно бросил Чанель и встал со своего места, пугающе возвышаясь над маленьким телом Бекхена. — Позволь мне резюмировать. Ты извинился за побег и недооценку моих намерений. Ты и я, оба согласились, что мы хотим быть вместе. Ты же хочешь, чтобы все юридические обязательства между нами не имели законной силы и остались только личные отношения; однако, ты хочешь уйти отсюда, притворяясь, что меня не существует. Почему последняя часть не кажется мне правильной?

Вскочив, Бекхен поспешил защитить себя.

— Все, что я хочу, это пойти в кафе и случайно столкнуться там с высоким красивым незнакомцем! Или просто забыть зонтик в дождливый день, и чтобы тот же незнакомец предложил бы укрыть меня своим, — сказал он и сделал паузу. — Я хочу встретиться с тобой, как нормальные люди встречают своих мужей… Люди не встречают других со словами 'о, а мы уже помолвлены'!

— Ты хочешь историю из книжных романов?

— Отчасти.

— Ты хочешь все по-нормальному.

— Да…

— Но ты не нормальный. Ты чокнутый.

Бекхен пожал плечами, усмехнувшись.

— Но тебе нравится.

В тот момент Чанель не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он понимал, что хочет Бекхен и что было необходимо для них обоих, поэтому кивнул.

— Я отдам тебе бумаги, — начал он медленно, продолжая пристально смотреть на Бекхена, — и ты получишь свой книжный сценарий.

Обернувшись, Чанель зашагал назад к столу Криса, чтобы взять конверт. Когда он развернулся, то был удивлен увидеть, что нетерпеливое лицо уже стоит так близко. Прежде чем он передал конверт в руки Бекхена, он поднял подбородок парня вверх.

— Ты же не собираешься снова убегать, не так ли? — спросил он, ухмыляясь.

— Я дал слово, — усмехнулся Бекхен и взял конверт из рук высокого мужчины.

— Дорогой, половина твоих слов полная чушь, — засмеялся Чанель, а Бекхен закатил глаза.

— Чанель, мне есть что тебе сказать.

— М?

— Наклонись.

Не задумываясь, Чанель наклонился, пока пространство между их лицами едва не было меньше доли дюйма.

— Знаешь ли ты, что иногда, в некоторых культурах, люди целуются, чтобы скрепить договор?

Чанель мягко улыбнулся, едва-едва трогая губами идиота перед собой.

— Правда?

— О, я не знаю, — Бекхен мгновенно поднялся на носочки и чмокнул гиганта в губы. — Но мне просто захотелось этого. Просто буду самодуром.

— Ты называешь это самодурством? — спросил Чанель, улыбаясь.

Это было похоже на дежа вю в четвертой параллели, и Чанель просто припал к губам Бекхена, долгожданно целуя его. Бекхен сдался мгновенно и ответил на поцелуй, который за секунду смог стереть все те месяцы разлуки.

И когда Чанель углубил поцелуй, дрожащие пальцы Бекхена уронили ненужный конверт на пол, а сам парень уже через секунду был прижат к стене.

-

Неделю от Чанеля не было ни слова. Бекхен ждал свою книжную историю, поэтому чувствовал себя подобно Рапунцель, которая ждала в своей башне. Однако через некоторое время он начал беспокоиться, но снова и снова говорил себе быть терпеливым.

И он был.

Бекхен имел дело с ожиданием во многих отношениях. Во-первых, он ушел c работы довольно изящно и быстро. Во-вторых, он отдал свой сотовый телефон Минсоку, который был более чем рад завершить аннулирование и получить свой мобильный назад.

Затем Бекхен впервые навестил родителей с тех пор, как он выпрыгнул в окно и убежал, чтобы стать горничной высокомерного осла, который жил в его собственной вилле около океана. Не сказать, что с отцом было много о чем поговорить, разве что о бизнесе, который и так перейдёт к нему.

Разговор с матерью был намного более интересным, особенно с ее пристальным интересом к Чанелю. Когда Бекхен спросил о том, как она узнала его лично, она засмеялась. Женщина объяснила, как Чанель посещал их, чтобы спросить, где он был.

На секунду Бэкхен почувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за обвинений в сторону Чанеля — тот искал его. Когда его мать посмотрела на его лицо, она тут же заверила его, что все будет хорошо. Все, что он сделает, будет прекрасно.

И, да, он сделал.

-

Терпеливость не входила в список сильных сторон Бекхена. Но в один прекрасный день, когда он уже собирался позвонить Чанелю и спросить, долго он будет сидеть на заднице, Бекхена ограбили.

Когда Бекхен вернулся домой из магазина, он увидел, что в его квартиру ворвались. Немедленно, он кинул пакеты и забежал внутрь, чтобы проверить. Однако ничто не было украдено. Все его ценные вещи были на месте.

Только Бекхен собирался вздохнуть спокойно, как понял, что не хватало чего-то важного: Самородок.

Бекхен тут же начал искать собаку, но лишь в гостиной увидел маленькую записку, которой он не заметил прежде.

Сначала Бекхен подумал, что это было требование выкупа, оставленное похитителем, который не мог даже купить нормальную бумагу, но когда он увидел, что было написано, Бекхен закричал и смял кусок бумаги, проклиная Чанеля.

-

Бекхен знал, на что был готов Чанель, но он молился, чтобы этого не случилось. Ему пришлось совершить долгую поездку на метро, душную поездку на автобусе и короткую поездку на такси — все это потребовало тонну чертовых усилий.

Когда он вышел из такси на территорию коттеджа Пака, он был поражен нахлынувшим чувством ностальгии. Сколько же времени прошло.

Тем не менее, долго ностальгировать он не стал — он здесь ради собаки.

Быстро вбежав на крыльцо, он не стал злоупотреблять дверным звонком и ударил своим небольшим кулаком по двери. К его удивлению, дверь была не заперта и от одного простого действия открылась.

Не успел он понять, что происходит, как в доме зажглись огни.

С собакой на руках перед ним в середине зала стоял Чанель с черно-белом смокинге и с галстуком-бабочкой, который был совсем не к месту. В руках стоящего рядом Кенсу был неразрезанный чизкейк, а в руках Кая были два пакета свежих любовных романов с подарочными картами книжного магазина. У Сехуна была самая лёгкая задача — он держал ключи от машины.

Бекхен был ошарашен увидеть, что рядом с Чанелем также стоял и Лухан. Последний выглядел столь же смущенным и потрясенным, как и он сам. Решив выяснить это позже, Бекхен вернул своё внимание Чанелю.

Откашлявшись, Чанель начал:

— Итак, — начал гигант, лишний раз привлекая внимание, — гуляя по улицам, ты, очевидно, чисто случайно решил зайти в это здание.

— Чисто случайно? — передразнил Бён.

— Не перебивай меня, — пробормотал Чанель. — Так вот, как-то раз я нашёл квартиру по адресу, который господин Ким Минсок, возможно, подсунул мне, и я решил украсть единственное живое существо внутри неё.

— Меня.

— Ну, это был изначальный план, но тебя там не было, поэтому я взял собаку.

Прыснув, Бекхен засмеялся.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я спрашиваю Вас, мой гость, — ответил Чанель странным голосом. — Вы позволите мне ухаживать за Вами?

— Серьезно, ты что творишь?

Чанель пожал плечами.

— Тебе так нравятся шотландские парни с тем глупым акцентом. Я думал, что случай подходящий.

— Во-первых, это не акцент, — сказал Бекхен, зашагав к гиганту. — Во-вторых, я думал, что уточнил, что не хотел полного соблюдения истории из книги. Я не просил тебя врываться в мой дом и красть мою собаку. Это не романтично, идиот.

Чанель улыбнулся, когда Бекхен становился все ближе и ближе, пока они не стояли лицом к лицу.

— Ну, сюжеты в твоих книгах были очень скучными, поэтому я немного разнообразил их. Что? Тебе не нравится?

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Точно так же, как ты.

— И это слащаво.

— Точно так же, как ты.

Фыркнув, Бекхен покачал головой и взял Самородка из рук Чанеля.

— Но мне нравится, — признался он.

— Лучше, чем книги?

Уже когда Чанель наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Бекхена, остальные поняли, что больше они здесь не нужны. Однако это не остановило их. Они продолжали смотреть на чудное действо.

Смеясь, Бекхен кивнул и поднял лицо, чтобы поцеловать Чанеля в щеку.

— Намного лучше, чем все книги.

После этих слов Лухан наконец-то выполнил назначенную ему работу и открыл бутылку шампанского.

-

X X X

-

— Чанель?

— Да?

— Могу я тебе кое-что сказать?

— Ммм.

— Ты нанял моего бывшего бойфренда.

— Что?!

— Помощник по дому. Он мой бывший бойфренд. Ну, мы скорее были друзьями с привилегиями. Я подумал, что должен просто сказать тебе об этом.

— Какого черта…

— Да мы просто занялись сексом, там ничего такого не было.

— Когда это было?

— После того, как я убежал и стал бездомным мужчиной, где-то в течение четырех дней… ты злишься?

— Да.

— Прости.

— Не знаю, что и сказать. Я должен уволить его — нет, я должен выгнать его как можно быстрее.

— Нет, не надо. Он красивый.

— Ты серьезно?

— И Сехуну он нравится. Самородок кажется счастливым.

— Ну, а я-то не счастлив.

— Разве ты не доволен мной? Тогда, раз ты несчастен, пойду в свою комнату, если ты не…

— Нет…

— Прошу прощения. Я имею в виду…

— Бек…

— Но если ты больше не хочешь меня, все в порядке. Если ты все еще влюблён в повара, то, полагаю, все в порядке…

— Бекхен, заткнись, я не люблю повара, и я не настолько рассержен на тебя. Я ревную, и я зол, что практически сам толкнул тебя в руки этого парня.

— Так… всё хорошо?

— Дай мне несколько дней и подвесную грушу, и я буду в порядке.

— Я могу станцевать тебе приватный танец на пилоне в своей спальне?

— И это тоже. Это дерьмо стоило стольких денег, чтобы установить его. Пора им уже пользоваться.

–…

–…

— Так Кенсу ты не любишь…

— Мне кажется, я уже говорил об этом, ещё когда ты только начал работать здесь. И как я тогда и сказал тебе, нет, мне не нравится мой повар в этом плане, и никогда не нравился.

— И почему это, гигант?

— Потому что я влюбился в свою горничную.

~Fin ~


	62. Chapter 62

Если бы Чанель смог повернуть время вспять на восемь месяцев до того, как его новая горничная начала орать по утрам, чтобы разбудить его, то его бы все так же жутко раздражал этот громкий смех. Когда он выглянул из окна, то увидел собаку, которая бежала по волнам за невысоким полуголым парнем по пятам; за парнем, которого теперь Чанель называл не иначе как «жених».

Пытаясь не думать об этом человеке и сохранить остатки самообладания, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть, закрыть жалюзи и вернуться к работе.

-

После того, как он вернулся обратно в дом, правила жизни для них не сказать чтобы сильно поменялись. Однако Бекхена это действительно не очень беспокоило. Твердо полагая, что любовь к собственному телу была ключом к истинному счастью, он, предварительно проверив, открыты ли жалюзи в кабинете Пака, разделся и помчался к воде с Самородком.

Некоторое время он просто плавал на спине, позволяя солнечным лучам обжигать его кожу: загар должен быть ровным что сверху, что снизу.

Только спустя несколько минут после погружения в воду, Бекхена прервал чей-то громкий голос.

— Бён Бекхен, ты нарушаешь правила господина Пака.

Цокнув языком и на секунду булькнув в воду, Бекхен подплыл ближе к берегу.

— О чем ты вообще? — спросил он невинно. — Я просто упал в воду.

— Не заставляй меня жаловаться на тебя!

— Какой блеф, Лу, — фыркнул Бекхен, убрав мокрые пряди с лица. Присев вниз, он скрыл больше чем половину тела под водой. — Его Королевское Высочество желало меня видеть?

Лухан пожал плечами и сам присел на песок, оперевшись на заведенные назад руки.

— Нет, я просто увидел тебя и пришёл проконтролировать.

— Ты все убрал? Застелил кровати? Белье постирано? — спросил Бекхен, пройдясь по списку, который и сам не так давно делал в доме.

— Уже все сделал, — зевнул Лухан.

Бекхен скривился и посмотрел на сад.

— Почему бы тебе не помочь Сехуну с семенами?

— Уже помог, — вздохнул Лухан. — Он не особо разговорчив.

Засмеявшись, Бекхен закатил глаза и качнулся на волне.

— Это просто из-за тебя. Когда ты рядом, то он похож на орех. Тебе всего лишь нужно расколоть его. И потом — о, вау, счастье вытечет из него, и все прелести и чудеса его языка и губ должны открыться тебе!

— Кажется, у тебя для всего есть сексуальный подтекст, — засмеялся Лухан, качая головой. — Не выйдет, он ещё ребёнок совсем, а я чертовски стар для него.

— Тебе двадцать два года, — заметил брюнет.

— Мне уже нужно начать планировать свои похороны.

Надув щеки, Бекхен показал блондину, сидящему на берегу, язык.

— Ты не старый, но так как ты настаиваешь, то давай раздевайся и присоединяйся ко мне! Давай жить так, будто мы умираем.

Лухан оглянулся на дом и приподнял бровь.

— Я вполне уверен, что в момент, когда мой вялый дружок случайно коснётся твоего бедра под водой, я как раз-таки и умру, — сказал он. — Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что недавно расстался со своим бойфрендом?  
Бекхен кивнул.

— Я не думал, что у тебя будет такой бойфренд, — признался Лухан. — Но я считаю, что он именно тот человек, который тебе подходит. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет спускать тебя с небес на землю.

— На самом деле, — заметил Бекхен, проводя руками по воде. — Все как раз наоборот. Большую часть времени, когда я с ним, мои ноги совсем не стоят на земле. Они или вокруг его талии, или широко задраны вверх.

Небрежно кивая, Лухан дал понять, что ему хватит.

— В последнее время твои бедра выглядят неплохо.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся парень на комплимент. — Итак, ты не присоединишься?

Покачав головой, Лухан ответил «нет».

— В другой день, спасибо.

Пожав плечами, Бекхен кивнул и бесстыдно начал выходить из воды на теплый, сухой пляж. Надо сказать, его нагота Лухана ничем не смутила. Не впервой.

— Так и собираешься идти в дом? — спросил он, поднявшись с земли и подхватив чужую одежду.

— Да, лучше высохну по пути. Оденусь на веранде.

— Хорошо, — Лухан пропустил Бекхена вперёд и подождал Самородка, который отряхнулся и радостно поскакал за хозяином. — Похоже, тебе нравится нарушать правила со своим папой.

Самородок лишь высунул свой язык и затрусил за Бекхеном быстрее, оставляя нового цветочного мальчика позади.

-

Чанель не ведал о голых делишках Бекхена до тех пор, пока Лухан в тайне не открыл рот, когда они оба оказались на кухне одни. Гигант делал перекус на скорую руку, в то время как блондин вытирал столы со скуки.

— Сегодня я краем глаза увидел белые булочки твоего жениха.

Только закусив свой бутерброд, Чанель посмотрел на горничную, которая даже не смотрела на него в ответ.  
— Что? — спросил он глухим голосом, не вытаскивая хлеб изо рта.

— Розы красные, фиалки синие, твой жених немного поджарился, поэтому снял свою одежду и, черт возьми, его зад все ещё милый.  
Чанель ещё больше нахмурился, понимая, что поесть сейчас не получится.  
— С огнём играешь.

— Все, на что я намекаю, — начал Лухан, прекращая вытирать, — что он был гол как сокóл сегодня, просто взял и разделся.

— Для тебя? — спросил Чанель, готовый вбить этого человека в пол.

Смеясь, новая горничная вернулась к усердной полировке стола, который явно в этом не нуждался.  
— Уверен. Кроме меня, там никого не было.

Лухан выждал немного. Он ожидал своего рода сердитое рычание или ругань, но когда он ничего не услышал, он оглянулся назад. Однако, когда его глаза сосредоточились на месте, где был его работодатель, он никого не увидел. Гигант ушёл.

-

— Я думал, что запретил тебе купаться голым.

— Должно быть, я не услышал.

— Бекхен.

— М?

Бекхен и ухом не повёл.

— Прекрати и посмотри на меня.

Надув губы и закатив глаза, Бекхен посмотрел на Пака.  
— Я смотрю на тебя каждый день.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня именно сейчас. Слышал, что ты снова плавал. Голый.

— Оу, — кивнул Бекхен.

— И ты разделся перед Луханом, твоим бывшим бойфрендом?

— Оу.

— И?

— И?

— Ты забыл полотенце или что? — нахмурился Чанель. — Нам нужно поговорить. Ты же знаешь, как мне не нравится, когда ты щеголяешь абсолютно голым перед другими, особенно перед человеком, который был бы не прочь взять тебя прямо в моем доме.

Рассмеявшись, Бекхен перекатился на кровати, кладя голову на подушку.

— Лухану это не нужно, — улыбнулся Бекхен. — Уверяю тебя. Я забыл свое полотенце. Как свое достоинство и стыд.

— Как обычно.

— Мне просто надоело всё, — пожал плечами Бекхен. — Ты вечно занят, а я больше тут не работаю, поэтому мне вообще нечего делать. Я мог бы помастурбировать… — неожиданно, Бекхен вскакивает и садится на кровати. — Не хочешь помочь мне сделать это?  
— Потрогать себя?

Бекхен беспечно кивнул.  
— Да, иногда так скучно играть одному. Я спрашивал Лухана, но он всегда говорит, что занят.  
Глаза Чанеля моментально вспыхнули. Мельком взглянув на Бекхена, он увидел, как тот призывно расставил ноги, и вздохнул. Подходя ближе, Чанель демонстративно сдвинул ноги парня.  
— Нет.

Бекхен нахмурился и приподнялся.  
— Почему нет?

— Ты знаешь почему, Бек.

Скрестив ноги, Бекхен скривил губы и нахохлился.  
— Гигант, ты вообще не прикасался ко мне с тех пор, как я вернулся, — сказал он.

— Я знаю.

— Но я уже закипаю, — от души пожаловался Бекхен, поддерживая зрительный контакт с Паком. — Ты даже не даёшь мне сделать с тобой что-нибудь. Я чувствовал, как ты прижимался ко мне своим фонариком прошлой ночью, а, когда я спросил, могу ли я помочь, ты просто ответил ‘спи, Бекхен’ и ушёл в ванную. Я был оскорблен. И все еще оскорблён, между прочим.

— Запрет все еще не снят.

Застонав, Бекхен упал на кровать и заскулил, брыкаясь ногами.  
— Когда этот чертов запрет будет снят, а? Я уже говорил, что тогда сто раз пожалел…

— Я знаю, что ты сожалеешь, — сказал Чанель спокойно, — но я все еще не могу отойти от того, что ты принял меня за парня на одну ночь и оставил после того, как мы занялись сексом.

Вновь по-детски заскулив, Бекхен снова быстро подскочил с кровати. Он подцепил краешек рубашки Чанеля и надул губки.  
— Но я скучаю по монстрику гиганта…

— Бек…

— Я хочу, чтобы он снова залез в мою баночку с печеньем, Ёль, — пожаловался парень. — Я больше не хочу пластмассовую версию.

Глубоко втянув воздух, Чанель мягко убрал руку Бекхена.  
— Воздержание — ключ к невероятному сексу. Думай так, — заявил гигант и погладил Бекхена по волосам. — Когда я решу, что пора снять этот запрет, ты получишь по полной, хорошо?

Бекхен не выглядел слишком удовлетворенным, но все же отошёл от Чанеля.  
— Хорошо… — голос Бекхена стал более утвердительным. — Лухану придётся долго отмывать простынь после нас.

— Я удостоверюсь, что ты не сможешь ходить несколько дней, — усмехнулся Чанель, — прежде всего, потому что эти несколько дней я буду в тебе.

— Обещаешь секс-марафон? — пробормотал Бекхен, упрямо протягивая свой мизинец.

Улыбаясь, Чанель переплел их мизинцы и скрепил обещание.  
— Теперь иди займись чем-нибудь, чтобы не отвлекать меня.

— Я уже мастурбировал сегодня, — заметил Бекхен.

Чанель почувствовал неладное за секунду до того, как в дом ворвался ураган под именем «Бекхен». Заранее нахмурившись, Чанель посмотрел на входную дверь и стал ждать.  
— Эй! Ёль! Я… а, я так устал. Моя спина болит! — громко закричал Бекхен всем сидящим в гостиной, врываясь в дом. — О, Боже! Нет! Нет, я сделал кое-что. Я имею в виду, я попробовал — погоди, нет. Ёль, послушай, послушай. Слушай. Ёль, ты слушаешь?

Смотря на брюнета сумасшедшими глазами, Бекхен начал размахивать руками. Чанель же, подхватив его под локти, вывел возбужденного парня с глаз остальных. Он вывел их на веранду, где Бекхен на пару секунду был временно отвлечен закатом.

— Эй! Сегодня такой насыщенный оттенок! — закричал он, указывая на исчезающий жар солнца. — Ёль, посмотри!

— Я вижу, Бек, — бубнит Чанель, закрывая за собой дверь.

— А ты знаешь, что солнце тогда…

— Давай вернёмся к твоей новости, — спокойно прервал его Чанель.

Бекхен как мог пытался подавить улыбку, но все равно потерпел крах.  
— Я нашёл работу!

-

Когда Бекхен объяснил, что он должен делать на этой работе, Чанель задумался.  
— Все, что я должен делать, — это сидеть за кассой! — сказал Бекхен.  
Однако Чанель услышал другое: «Я просто буду усладой для глаз для потенциальных клиентов».

Хотя в конце концов, неполный рабочий день в кофейне, пару раз в неделю — это не так уж и плохо, да?

-

Бекхен продержался две недели, Чанель ставил на месяц.

-

После их разговора о близости, что случился пару недель назад, Чанель начал замечать, что Бекхен с тех пор стал намного спокойнее относиться к сексу. Это было несколько странное чувство: он слишком привык к надоедливому Бекхену.

В последнее время парень находил себе другие занятия. Кроме пробежки и плавания, Бекхен начал разбирать оборудование в сарае, с помощью Сехуна разделял все старые инструменты на работающие и нет. Чанелю было приятно видеть, как брюнет использовал свой интеллект, а не тратил его впустую, но все же что-то было не так.

Однако Чанель решил не будить лихо раньше времени. У него ещё будет время на бесконечную фиесту.

-

Они вели себя как старая супружеская пара, читая в постели — Чанель на планшете, а Бекхен книгу. В доме стояла тишина, разве что из гостиной можно было услышать вопящее продолжение футбольного матча.

Во время статьи по экономике Чанель почувствовал под своей рубашкой чью-то ладонь, постепенно двигающуюся к шортам. Немедленно отвлекшись от статьи, он повернул голову к Бекхену, который лежал слева и активно делал вид, как будто его рука ничего такого не делала.

— Бекхен.

На самом деле, Чанель больше не возражал и даже больше — он хотел своего жениха, но все же не мог начать сам. Бекхен, однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, лишь одернул руку и резко вскочил с кровати.

Пока парень искал свои тапочки, Чанель, мысленно выругавшись, отложил свой планшет и сел вертикально.  
— Бекхен, куда ты?

Просунув ноги в тапочки, Бекхен зашаркал к двери.  
— Я иду куда-нибудь, где я не буду чувствовать себя смущённо.

Встав с кровати, Чанель подбежал к парню и схватил его как раз вовремя, пока тот не вышел из комнаты. Обняв руками талию Бекхена, Чанель подхватил того и, оторвав от пола, заставляя его брыкаться и визжать, понёс обратно на кровать.

— Ёль!..

Бекхен даже не успел договорить, как Чанель стащил с него рубашку. Прежде, чем бедняга понял, что происходит, Чанель уже снимал собственную рубашку, нависая над лежащим парнем.

Когда Пак уже начал стягивать его дурацкие пижамные штаны, Бекхен захныкал и начал отталкивать чужие руки.  
— Я не хочу секс из жалости, — сказал он, сжимая ладони Чанеля. — Если ты делаешь это из-за того, что…  
Резко обхватив губы Бекхена своими, Чанель избавил себя от бессмысленного лепета своего жениха. Под чарами гиганта тот быстро потерял весь ход мыслей, потому что наконец-то начал получать своё долгожданное физическое удовольствие. Обвив руки вокруг шеи Чанеля, поддался поцелую и лишь сильнее заерзал, чтобы снять надоедливые штаны.

— Бек, — застонал Чанель. — Детка, ослабь хватку. Я должен вытащить тебя из этих ужасных штанов.

— Пф, они не ужасные, — пробубнил Бекхен и, сверкая пятой точкой, потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой. — Хочешь использовать презерватив?

— Зачем он нам?

Бекхен пожал плечами.  
— Иногда у тебя уж слишком много для меня припасено. Не очень хочется потом заниматься фистингом в ванной.

— Возможно, если бы мы были закоренелыми супругами, но на сегодняшний вечер, нет. Можешь закрыть ящик.

Пожав плечами, Бекхен улёгся поудобнее и расставил ноги.

Приподняв бровь, Чанель посмотрел на него.  
— Никакой прелюдии? Мы еще даже не полностью возбуждены, — сказал он, глядя вниз.

Надув губы, Бекхен медленно кивал.  
— О! — воскликнул он громко. — Точно, моё тело же совсем забыло, как это, из-за тебя! — обвинил он громко. — Ты только посмотри на меня, у меня там внизу уже все зачерствело.

Закатив глаза и фыркнув, Чанель ближе притянул к себе парня и улыбнулся.  
— Бекхен, ты даже не дал мне начать.  
Бекхен прикрыл глаза и лукаво посмотрел на Пака. Наверное, стоит совсем забыть об этом временном воздержании и перейти к тяжёлой артиллерии.  
— Знаешь, ты чертовски горяч, когда ревнуешь.

Услышав низкий, почти гортанный, голос Бекхена, Чанель опешил.  
— Что?

Захихикав и вновь обняв обескураженного парня, Бекхен прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Я люблю тебя. Иногда ты меня чертовски заводишь. И сейчас именно этот момент, — выдохнул он на ухо гиганта и засмеялся.

Чанель вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. Иногда этот парень бывает таким милым, а порой даже его смех кажется произведением искусства. И сейчас, как ни странно, именно этот момент.

Наверное, он любил Бекхена так же, как он любил его глупый смех.


End file.
